


Light Up My World

by Lizzerone



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Angst, Bondage, Consensual Sex, Crying, Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasy, Horror, Kihyun Goes Through A Lot But Still Loves The Dick, Kihyun Just Wants To Help, Kihyun is 21, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Supernatural Elements, Suspense, The Boys Are A Group Of Hunters Before Meeting Kihyun, Trust No One (Besides The Boys), Wonho Is Sexy And Mysterious, Wonho Just Wants To Keep Kihyun Safe, Yoo Kihyun Had A Difficult Childhood, Yoo Kihyun Has Family Problems, Yoo Kihyun Is Special, supernatural powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 202,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzerone/pseuds/Lizzerone
Summary: On the day that Yoo Kihyun turns 21, he is introduced to new horrors of the world, and is attacked after a long shift of work. His savior, Lee Hoseok, comes into his life at the right moment, protecting him and leaving him with even more questions than he started off with. With too many secrets surrounding his life, it's up to Kihyun to find out who this man is, what his family was hiding from him, and why Kihyun can suddenly see these horrific creatures that take different forms, and attack him at any chance they get.
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 140
Kudos: 124





	1. Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> New story, but my first Monsta X one. I had a BTS one written out, but I'm not posting that one at the moment, because I recently got a new inspiration to write this one instead. If you came from my other story, I apologize for the delay in the last chapter. I have most of it written out as well, but I also got a new job that takes up a lot of my time, and I will post it soon, after I edit it, I promise. Updates might be slower for this story, but I'm having fun writing it. I just love the horror genre, and I promise this will spook your socks off, if that's why you are here for it. I pride myself in writing unsettling situations, so if you feel your stomach drop at any point in the story, then I will know I've done a good job at it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before any new readers start this book, a few fair warnings:  
> 1\. It is intense. But that makes it enjoyable.  
> 2\. It isn't all horror. Actually, there's more plot and action within a fantasy world than anything.  
> 3\. Kihyun goes through some traumatic moments, but he is able to get past them, almost unrealistically.   
> 4\. That being said, Kihyun's sex life with Wonho does tend to turn BDSM-based. I've added more tags, but I won't mess around with non-consensual smut. Kihyun is willing for everything he does with Wonho, and while you might think he wouldn't be due to certain events in this book (which I don't want to give away, but doesn't involve rape so don't worry) he is. He loves Wonho. Wonho tries his hardest to treat Kihyun right.  
> 5\. Please Enjoy! It's plot heavy, dialogue heavy, and eventually, smut heavy! Its a total package.

Kihyun shuts his door quietly, trying to not wake up his neighbors before he heads out to his part time job for the night. He usually works third shift, his day starting around 5pm and ending around 9am, although his boss has also been known to throw him on other shifts as well, not caring about the amount of sleep Kihyun had between them. As long as he was there to work, then his boss was happy. And Kihyun never learned to say “no,” so he was continuously stuck on these long shifts at the worst hours, at some small gas station two miles away from his apartment complex.

Kihyun sighed, shivering from the cold and wrapping his red scarf tighter around his neck, pulling it up to cover his chapped lips and letting the ends hang naturally by his side. The hallways were never heated where he lived, and they always gave him a hint at what to expect from outside when he would leave for the night. Tonight promised chilly weather, but as of lately, most nights were cold, and snow was just starting to settle in.

The door to the front of the apartment creaked open and shut as Kihyun walked out, his breath catching and his eyes stinging from the sudden stale coldness to the air, and he paused, taking a moment to get used to the temperature before making his way towards his bike. Two miles was never fun to bike at this time of year, but it would be even worse when the snow set in, meaning he would have to walk instead, the small town he lived in limited to only a few bus stops, and none of them between where he lived and where he worked. Kihyun found his old and rusted bike hidden in a few bushes, and he pulled it out, his hands momentarily sticking to the cold metal before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of black cotton gloves to wear during the ride.

The tips of Kihyun’s ears burned from the cold, and he knew that they were probably red and angry due to the chill, but he couldn’t waste anymore time to go back inside to grab a hat. His shift would be starting soon, and if he wanted to avoid an earful from his boss, he would turn up to work at least 10 minutes early, or he would be considered late. Kihyun had always wished for a different job than the gas station, but the town knew about him and his family, and nobody had been willing to hire him. So, he was stuck with his shitty boss and shitty job, until he saved up enough to finally move and leave the past behind.

Before hopping on his bike, he made sure his jacket was zipped up all the way, and then he threw one leg over, placing himself down on the frozen seat, clenching his teeth together as he fought off the shivers that threatened to make their way up, and placing his boots on the pedals of the bike before making his way to the main road. It was colder on the bike then it would be walking, with the chilled air now whipping at his cheeks and eyes, his hair blowing around as he rode, and clouds blocking the moon from even providing a small amount of light to light his way to work. He rode in the darkness, taking the same path to work he had taken everyday, but pedaled a little faster when he felt a new shiver creep up his spine, one he couldn’t place as being due to the cold around him.

The ride was long and tiring, and he was huffing out thick breaths of smoke when he hopped off his bike, walking it around the gas station and placing it next to the dumpsters out back. He paused for a moment, bending down and placing his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath, the cold air shocking his lungs and making him cough, his glasses sliding down his nose as he squeezed his eyes shut and gasped for air. The temperature felt as if it dropped around him, growing colder the longer he stood where he was, and he opened his eyes, the light above him blinking erratically and momentarily blinding him with darkness every few seconds. Kihyun stood up, bringing up his shaky hands to pull his scarf even higher up onto his face, his eyes darting around to look at his surroundings as he felt suddenly unsettled from the atmosphere.

Kihyun took one step forward, and the light blinked out it’s last moments of life, until all that surrounded Kihyun once again was darkness. Kihyun felt his breath catch as his eyes widened in fear, trying hard to make out his surroundings as his eyes strained for any small amount of light, and he took another step forward, a loud crunching sound coming from under his boot, and making him stop in place before slowly looking down to see what had made the noise. Except it was too dark, and he could only shiver once more, straightening himself before looking around him, his eyes catching a small amount of light from around the corner, and he breathed out a sigh of relief, turning towards the light and starting to make his way towards it.

Kihyun’s relief only lasted momentarily, as the moment he started walking, something caught on his scarf, pulling him along with it, and he fell backwards, landing on the ground and causing more of the crunching sound to spread into the stale night air as he let out a small huff from the fall. Kihyun felt more terrified than before, wondering what was with him, and what had grabbed his scarf like that, and when he made to get up, a loud banging sound appeared next to him, something in or outside the garbage dumpsters attacking the metal, and making Kihyun shriek, falling back onto his butt as he whipped his head around to look at the dumpsters. All at once, the banging grew louder and louder, until Kihyun was forced to curl into a ball, bringing his hands up to cover his ears as fear washed over him, but everything stopped just as suddenly, the light blinking back to life, and Kihyun quickly closing his eyes from the sudden glare around him.

Breathing out a sigh of relief once more, Kihyun slowly opened his eyes, only to see nothing around him, and to see a few crumpled papers below him, all with just a simple number on them, and the words, “We’re here to help.” Kihyun sighed, tsking from how strange he had been acting, before pulling himself up from the ground and gathering the papers, slowly opening the lid to the dumpsters and looking inside before throwing them away. Kihyun took a step back, taking one last look around him, before shaking his head and walking back over to the entrance, sure he was already a few minutes late to his job for the night. 

The bell to the front of the store rang as he stepped inside the gas station, the air heated, and a great distraction for the past few moments that had occured. Kihyun stepped inside, looking around to see if his boss was anywhere nearby, before sprinting into the break room and finding his locker. Kihyun sighed once more as he took off his scarf and winter coat, frowning when he noticed the small tear in the red scarf, but he stuffed them into his locker, using his hands to smooth down the front of his work uniform, before making his way over to the long full length mirror to look at his appearance.

Kihyun brought one of his hands up to play with the ends of his hair first, biting his bottom lip as he looked over how frazzled it looked now, due to the wind he experienced while he had biked. Kihyun had pink hair, a trait he was given since his birth, something that confused doctors and his friends during his childhood. The only people that seemed to understand and accept his hair was his family, although they never told him why he was so much different then the others. Eventually, people stopped talking to him, but continued to stare with pointed looks and fingers, making up rumors and gossip about Yoo Kihyun, the boy with the strange hair, and the even stranger family.

He was short, shorter than most males in his graduating class, and he usually wore a pair of thin rimmed glasses that took up a large portion of his face. He wasn’t ugly nor handsome, he was just average. At least, that is what he had always believed. 

Kihyun took a step back from the mirror, giving himself one more look up and down before slowly nodding and walking to the front desk of the store, finding his coworker asleep in their chair, their head tipped back and a small amount of drool rolling down the side of their cheek. Kihyun hesitated, his lips stretching into a thin line before he tentatively brought his hand forward, tapping the man’s shoulder and startling him awake. The boy snorted as he woke up, his eyes fluttering open and peering around the room until they landed on Kihyun, a smile gracing his face as he lifted his hand to wipe off the drool from the side of his face.

“Kihyun!” the man said, and Kihyun winced from the suddenly loud voice, nodding his head slowly as he took a step back from the boy.

“You’re shift… it’s over,” Kihyun mumbled, and the boy jumped up from his seat with an excited look on his face, before whipping his body around as he looked for something along the shelves behind the counter. When he found it, he made a delighted sound, and he thrusted the object into Kihyun’s face, a smile lighting up on his face before he finally spoke again.

“Happy birthday! I brought cake to celebrate,” the boy said, and Kihyun paused, a frown setting on his face as he slowly brought his gaze down at the cake, the icing melted and the cake already drooping from sitting out for so long. Kihyun gave the boy a quick glance before reaching for the cake, bowing slightly as he accepted it into his hands and placed it on the counter behind him. “So, you’re 21 now. How does it feel?” the boy suddenly asked, and Kihyun stepped out of his way, giving him enough room to leave so Kihyun could start his shift.

“The same, I guess…” Kihyun muttered, hoping the boy would leave as soon as possible, but the boy only laughed, leaning his body against the counter before motioning towards the cake.

“I didn’t know what type you like, but it’s vanilla with strawberries. You seem like the strawberry type,” the boy exclaimed, and Kihyun hummed, glancing at the cake once more before back at the boy.

“Yeah, strawberries are… fine,” Kihyun said, and the boy laughed, pushing himself off of the counter and reaching forward to give Kihyun a small pat on shoulder before taking a step past him.

“Well since it’s your birthday, don’t work too hard!” the boy said, and Kihyun slowly nodded, watching as his coworker went to the locker room before leaving Kihyun in the gas station all by himself, with a small cake sitting on the counter in front of him. Kihyun felt nervous when he was left alone like this, but he was used to it now, and he didn’t really have the skills to keep up conversations with others since he was left alone at such a young age. Kihyun was alone, but he got through it, even if his coworker acted nice to him once in a while.

Kihyun had hoped nobody brought up his birthday today. They were never easy for him, and after losing his family, he had decided to never celebrate them again. He wasn’t even sure how his coworker found out, but at least he didn’t bother him for too long, only handing over a small cake to him before leaving for the night. Kihyun looked at the cake once more, before sighing and picking it up, throwing it into the trash bin nearby, before taking his seat at the counter and resting his head on his hand. It was dark outside the station, making it hard for him to notice if anybody was outside, or was about to enter, but he waited, humming along softly to the songs playing over the radio of the station.

~~~~~~~~

The door to the gas station suddenly opened, a ringing breaking the silence around Kihyun, and he jostled awake, his head slipping out of his hand and falling for a moment, before he cursed himself for falling asleep so easily on the job. Kihyun sat up in his chair, stretching to look around him, before letting his eyes fall on the customer who had entered, his body blocked by the aisles, and only giving Kihyun the view of the man’s head and his hair. Kihyun noticed the odd hair, white with the ends fading into a light blue color, and he strained to look closer at the boy, wondering what type of person would ever dye their hair that way. Kihyun strained, until the man suddenly turned around, his gaze landing on Kihyun for only a moment, and Kihyun fell back down into his seat, his eyes moving away from the boy, as a small blush appeared on his cheeks from the embarrassment of being caught.

The man made his way over to Kihyun, and Kihyun straightened up once more, before clearing his throat, and willinging himself to look up at the boy in front of him now, still avoiding his gaze, but able to see the rest of the man’s features. He was handsome, broad with pale, smooth skin, and Kihyun noticed the way the man’s lips were set into a frown on his face, and his eyes burned into Kihyun’s skin, like he was observing everything Kihyun was doing. Kihyun cleared his throat once more, and the man placed a bag of chips on the counter, his gaze still piercing into Kihyun, and he reached for the chips, scanning them before mumbling the price to the customer.

When the boy didn’t say anything, Kihyun was forced to look up, his breath catching in his throat when he gazed into his intense eyes, taking in the way they looked back at him, looking deep into his own brown eyes as if they were searching for something. Kihyun felt himself able to breath again once the man looked away, reaching for his wallet and pulling out a few bills, before placing them on the counter and grabbing for the chips. The interaction was strange, and the man never said one word, but the way he stared at Kihyun said something on it’s own, like he had secrets he was trying to share with Kihyun, all in just their few short moments together. When Kihyun looked down to grab the man’s change, he had already left, the door ringing behind him as it swung shut, leaving Kihyun alone in the store once more with a few extra cents in his hand that the man left behind.

Kihyun felt his eyebrows furrow from the strange interaction, but he shook it off, sitting back into his seat, and slipping the change into his pocket to keep, before settling back down for the night, and getting ready for another few boring hours that were left of his shift.

~~~~~~~~

When Kihyun was done, it was 3am, and he only offered a small tired nod to his coworker when he left the store, his legs dragging beneath him as his exhaustion slowly crept up on him. He opened the door, noticing the snow outside that had built up during his shift, and he cursed, knowing he wouldn’t be able to bike back home in these conditions. Instead he left his bike where it was, deciding he would just walk again next time to grab it, and he started his two mile walk back home, bundled up once more from the cold, and pulling on his newly torn scarf to cover most of his face.

In his other hand he held his phone, the small flashlight turned on and lighting the road in front of him, only providing enough light to see a few feet ahead, and nothing after that. It was good enough though, and it helped Kihyun choose where to place his footing, his head looking down at the snow beneath him for most of the walk, rather than what was ahead of him. Kihyun shivered the more he walked, and he wrapped one arm around his waist, holding himself as the world began to get colder and colder, forcing his body to curl forward into itself, until all he could do was stop walking, frozen on the spot, his teeth chattering, and his eyes stinging from the intense chill around him.

Kihyun felt his body fall on its own, falling onto his hands and knees on the snow beneath him, as his phone fell out of his hands and landed in the snow as well, the flashlight now completely covered by snow, and the world falling dark around Kihyun once more. Kihyun trembled violently, not only from the cold, but from the overwhelming fear inside of him, an intense aura floating around him as he panted into the cold air on his hands and knees. He heard a small shifting noise around him, and he threw his head up, feeling dizzy from the sudden movement, and blinking a few times as he tried to collect himself to see what was nearby.

“W-who’s there?!” Kihyun yelled, and the shuffling only increased, seeming to move closer to Kihyun as he tried to bring himself up off the ground. But he was frozen still, forced down by the cold, the fear, and the overwhelming sensations that something so wrong and unimaginable was nearby, that he could only cry out once more into the night, hoping that whatever it was would leave him alone. “Please! I-I know you're t-there!” Kihyun tried again, but this time he was greeted back with a snarling noise, something both high and low at the same time, and terrifying Kihyun even further now. 

Kihyun forced himself to finally stand, his body balanced on shaky legs as he took a step back, whipping his head around him to try to find the source of the noise. His chest hurt, his heart pounding away inside of him as he gasped for air, the chill shocking his lungs further, and only helping to aid him to choke further. Kihyun felt the tears roll from his eyes and down his cheeks, his scarf now fall from his lips and sitting further down his neck, and only now did he realize his glasses had fallen off as well, laying somewhere in the snow, impossible to search for with his sight now limited as it was.

Kihyun screamed from terror when the snarl drew closer, now almost on top of him. He could feel the coldness seep into his body, past his outer layers of clothes and settling into his bones, his body now trembling more violently than before. Kihyun had never been this terrified in his life before, and he wished more than anything to make it stop, for someone to help him, to save him from whatever was preying on him in the darkness of the early morning. 

When Kihyun looked to his right, that was when he finally felt his blood run cold now as well, until there was nothing left to freeze inside of him, just a stale coldness sitting in his body, alongside his fear. There was the source of the snarl, a humanoid figure, with small, beady black eyes, hair falling in thin strands in its face, skin folding over on itself, almost as if it had been stretched past its limit, and a mouth full of pointed, crooked teeth, that poked out even when its lips were closed. It had pale, grey skin, with a reddish grey substance pooling out from its eyes and mouth, and the closer it got to Kihyun, the more he could smell the stench of rotting flesh, making him gag as he tried his hardest to not throw up.

When he saw it, the tears fell harder, and he screamed, bringing his hands up to frantically block it away from his view, his eyes now blurry from not only his loss of glasses, but from the tears as well. Kihyun only imagined how much more terrifying the creature would look when he had his vision back, but he didn’t want to let it ever come to that point, even if he was to survive tonight. 

Kihyun let out an ear piercing shriek when the thing suddenly lunged forward, the gooey substance splatting in every direction after it had moved, and Kihyun closed his eyes, bringing his hands up to block his face, in hopes of protecting himself even a little bit from the thing. But it never came, instead the snarling changed to a shriek of its own, like nails running down the surface of a chalkboard, and Kihyun opened his eyes to see a familiar broad body in front of his own, blocking him from the creature, and protecting him.

Kihyun fell to his knees as he sobbed, and he frantically brushed his tears away as he watched the man with the white and blue hair turn slightly, showing the creature and the large blade throw its midsection, a dark red blood oozing out from the wound and staining the pristine white snow on the ground. Kihyun shuffled backwards, scared to get any closer to the man or the creature, and the man only frowned harder as he looked from Kihyun to the creature, before sighing and sliding its body off of his blade. 

The thing fell to the ground with a thud, and Kihyun whimpered, his red eyes, irritated from crying, looking up at the man as he took a step towards Kihyun, and Kihyun shuffled back once again, still frightened and in shock from the whole ordeal. He had no idea who this man was, what that creature was, and why he was able to kill it so easily. The man only sighed once more as he regarded Kihyun, before lowering himself to the ground as well, so he was squatting and was able to be the same height as Kihyun who was still kneeling in the snow.

“You should get back to your home,” the man suddenly said, and Kihyun stood frozen on the spot, his gaze directed at the bloody snow behind the man, and letting the sound of his voice sink into his body and soul. The voice was so much lighter than the frown on his face suggested, and it shocked Kihyun, momentarily easing him out of his fear.

“I… I w-want to g-go h-home,” Kihyun finally said as he looked up at the man with teary eyes, and the man nodded slowly, regarding Kihyun and his fragile state as he stayed kneeling on the snow. The man stood up slowly as well, until he was standing fully, and he was looking down at the boy, and Kihyun looked up at him, time seeming to stop around them as they stayed like that for a few moments in the darkness of the early morning.

Kihyun watched as the man slowly raised his left hand, still regarding Kihyun through it all, and when the man snapped his fingers, Kihyun fell into the snow, his scarf fully unraveling and falling off his body as he fell asleep, unaware of the world and its horrors around him once more.

When Kihyun woke up, he felt confused and dazed, but he was warm and in his bed at his apartment, and he was left with only two questions from the events prior. Was it all a dream? Who was that man?


	2. Wonho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might seem quick, but I'm trying to give it a quick feeling to it. I want you to feel it as Kihyun feels it, confused and one thing right after the other.

Kihyun sat up in his bed, letting the blanket pool into his lap as he ran a hand through his soft pink locks. He stared tiredly at the blanket in front of him, and he let his hand fall back down into his lap, before turning in his bed to search for his glasses. His hand ran over the smooth wood of the nightstand next to him, before finding them, folded up neatly and placed where they usually were. Except, when Kihyun picked them up, they were slightly bent, and one of the lenses had a large scratch on it. Kihyun stared confusedly at it, before shrugging it off, and slipping them onto the bridge of his nose, throwing the blanket off his body, and letting his feet touch the hardwood floor beneath him. Kihyun took a moment to stretch and yawn, before standing up and walking over to his dresser, picking out the clothes for the day, and heading to the bathroom to wash up right after.

When Kihyun looked in the mirror, he was surprised to see that he was still wearing his work clothes, and he wondered why he never changed after work the night before. He poked at it, before suddenly he realized just how bad the clothes smelled, and he threw them off his body and into his hamper, before turning on his shower and setting it to the perfect temperature for his skin. He took off his glasses, and stepped into the shower, shivering from the new intense heat on his body, and giving himself a moment to let the goosebumps settle before washing up with his favorite strawberry scented shampoo.

When he was done, he changed into his clothes, a light blue turtleneck, and a pair of black skinny jeans, before styling his hair to let his bangs lay flat on his forehead, and putting in simple, small, silver hoops into his ear lobes, before heading to his kitchen to figure out the days plans. He knew he had to go grocery shopping, because he was out of food in his kitchen, and while he had nobody to cook for, he enjoyed using his time to provide well thought out meals for himself, with the perfect amount of nutritional value for his days alone. He figured he should visit the bookstore near the grocery store as well, to see if his favorite author had any new selections out on display for him to pick up to read.

Kihyun’s steps faltered when he entered the kitchen, and he fell forward, his palm slamming into his kitchen table to hold himself upright, before he shook his head and blinked a few times to clear his vision. Kihyun gasped when there was another knock to his head, but this time as a small vision, almost like a memory he had forgotten. He could see a man, with strangely familiar white and blue hair standing in front of him, and Kihyun was looking up at him, waiting for him to slowly turn around until-

Kihyun gasped once again when he was back in his kitchen, and he pulled the chair out from under the table, falling into the seat as he held his head in his hands. Kihyun groaned as the last few flashes of pain that coursed through him, until he was fine once again, just alone with his own thoughts in the kitchen of his own apartment.

This thought did nothing to ease him, because he now felt like he was forgetting something, like he had been through a traumatic event last night, but he wasn’t able to remember what had happened. Who was that man? Why had his hair seemed so familiar, and why did Kihyun wish to see his face, to hear his voice? Kihyun shook his thoughts away before sighing, and he let go of his head, looking back up at the wall and the clock on it, seeing the time was 2:00pm, and that he should leave now if he wanted to spend most of his time out in daylight. Something about the idea of being out in the dark unsettled him at the time.

Kihyun stood up from his seat, steadying himself before grabbing his keys and his coat, a beige overcoat to settle on top of his turtle neck to keep him warm. Kihyun put on a pair of black and white converse before reaching for his red scarf, only to frown when he realized that it wasn’t where he usually put it. Kihyun paused to look around, growing more frustrated as he searched, only to find that it had disappeared and it wasn’t anywhere to be found. Kihyun closed his eyes and sighed, before giving up and opening the door to his apartment, walking out into the freezing hallways, and making his way to the outside of the apartment complex before feeling the familiar feeling of the cold air shocking his lungs once again. 

It looked like it had snowed overnight, the snow now melting on the ground as the sun beat down on it, and Kihyun took a few steps away from the creaking door, feeling the chilled wind whip across his face as he shivered a few times from the cold. Kihyun looked over to where he kept his bike, and he remembered he left it at work the night before, and that he had decided to walk back instead. When he tried to think back on the walk back though, he drew a blank, and he figured he must have been too tired to actually remember the journey home. Kihyun shoved his hands in his pockets, and he took a few steps forwards, walking over to the bus stop a few blocks away that would bring him into town. He hummed a small song under his breath, and waited for the bus to arrive, before climbing on board and paying for the trip, passing by a few people, a small glimpse of white and blue caught his eye when he walked by it. 

Kihyun stopped walking and paused, before slowly turning around to look at the owner of the colors, only to be disappointed when the person had thrown a hood over their head, the black clothes blocking their hair from Kihyun’s view, and making him sigh before giving up and walking to his chosen seat in the back of the bus. Kihyun pulled out his phone, searching the news first to see if anything had happened last night, but resolving to put it away when nothing came up. He looked out the window, an unsettling feeling dropping into the pit of his stomach as he watched the dark clouds roll by, and thought about the man with the white and blue hair, and why he had even seen him in the first place.

When the bus came to its stop in town, Kihyun got off, letting a few other passengers leave before him, before he felt the cold air against him once more, and he pulled his jacket closer, now feeling a little more nervous that he was showing his face in public. Kihyun walked fast over to the book store first, pulling open the door and stepping inside, sighing from the warm heat in the small building, before making his way to his favorite section of books. Kihyun noticed the lack of customers in the store today, but he also noticed one standing nearby, with a broad body covered in black clothing, the person’s head down and hiding from Kihyun’s view as they stood in a small corner of the store, leaning against the wall. Kihyun regarded the person for a few moments, before looking back at the book cases, picking up a few books before making his way to sit in one of the comfy chairs to read them, all the while feeling a pair of eyes watching his every move.

Kihyun squirmed uncomfortably in his chair as he felt the gaze on him, but he was too nervous to look up to see who it was, so he opened up a book and pretended to read, his eyes settling down on only one sentence that he read over and over in his head. 

“I want to go home…” Kihyun mumbled out as he read the sentence for the last time, and the book fell from his lap onto the floor, the sound of the thud louder due to the intense silence of the shop. Kihyun’s body curled instinctually in on itself, and he grabbed at his hair as a new memory came flooding back, gasping when he saw the thing, and its mangled features, and the blue and white haired man piercing it with a blade to protect him. Kihyun trembled as he sobbed dryly for only a moment, before throwing his body back up and looking into the corner where the man had once stood. Kihyun felt his eyes tear up when the man was gone, and he jumped up from his seat, throwing the few books to the side before running out of the store and into the deathly quiet crowd that stalked the streets of the center of town. Kihyun pushed past a few of the people, none of them even yelling at him, before he slammed his way into the grocery store, panting out his breaths as he desperately looked around, in hopes that the man wasn’t following him any more.

Kihyun ran to the bathroom, falling into one of the stalls and slamming the door shut before locking it, closing his eyes as he tried to make sense of everything he had just seen. He remembered it all now, something that he wasn’t meant to forget, the horrors of the night before, and the man that was trying to save him. Was he being followed by this man now? Kihyun realized he should have never left his house, and he started to panic, his breath catching in his throat as he slid down the back of the stall door, hitting the ground with a small thud, before throwing off his glasses and rubbing his palms harshly into his eyes that stung with tears. Kihyun sobbed, the creature taking shape behind his eyes in the darkness, and he shook his head, trying to take the image away, to turn everything back to the way it was before the horrors had started to attack him.

The door to the bathroom opened, and Kihyun threw his head back, his eyes widening as he placed a hand on his mouth to muffle his terrified sobs. Kihyun kept crying, even when the sound of footsteps came closer to him, and something stopped right before his stall, leaning up against it before sighing out a defeated noise that echoed throughout the empty bathroom.

“You should have stayed home,” the familiar voice said, and Kihyun choked on his sob, his eyes clenching shut once more as the voice paused for only a moment. “You’re scared,” they said once more, the words coming out as a statement, a statement that Kihyun could only agree with. He wasn’t scared, he was terrified.

“W-What are you?” Kihyun stuttered out, his sobs taking over as the tears wet the sleeves of his jacket. The man only sighed once more, before a snapping sound could be heard throughout the bathroom, and the lock to his stoll came undone, the door swinging open, and Kihyun quickly collected himself so he didn’t fall with it. Kihyun turned around to look at the man, his jacket’s hood now fallen and showing off his white and blue hair, the usual frown on his face as he stared down at Kihyun with a pointed look.

Kihyun stayed quiet, but tried to back away as soon as the man knelt down, reaching behind him and bringing forward a red item in front of Kihyun’s face, almost like an offering. “You dropped this last night,” the man said, and Kihyun’s eyes widened, reaching up with a shaky hand to grab the lost scarf with a small tear in it from last night, before clutching it to his chest, and looking up at the man through his pink bangs.

“If you can’t tell me w-what you are, can you t-tell me y-your name?” Kihyun muttered out, his gaze quickly dipping to the floor as he brought the scarf up, using his jacket to wipe away at the remainder of the tears. The man sighed once more as he observed Kihyun’s small state, and he reached up to the back of his neck, giving it a nervous rub before standing up and shuffling awkwardly on his feet.

“Wonho,” the man answered, and Kihyun looked up at him, nodding a few times dumbly, before letting his head fall back against the side of the stall once more, closing his eyes and swallowing down on the large lump in his throat, created by fear and nervousness towards the world around him. He had no idea what was going on, or why he was suddenly seeing these things, but he hoped he would have answers soon, or at least something to help settle his mind the smallest bit.

“What should I d-do?” Kihyun asked, and Wonho walked over to the wall of the bathroom, leaning up against it before shoving his hands into his jacket pockets. He wore a black turtleneck, with a black jacket over it, with a small silver cross necklace around his neck, and with black skinny jeans as well. His hair contrasted greatly with his clothes, and while the look was unusual, it was more comforting than strange in Kihyun’s eyes.

“You should go home and wait,” Wonho told him, and Kihyun slowly nodded, letting his gaze fall down the man’s figure, before looking back up and into his eyes.

“I n-need to shop here first. I’ll be quick,” Kihyun assured him, knowing he would need some sort of food if he was to listen to this man and stay inside the safety of his home. Wonho looked concerned about the idea of staying out any longer, but eventually he pushed himself off the wall, bringing a hand up to push back his hair, before walking over to Kihyun and offering him a hand to help him back onto his feet.

“Then be quick,” Wonho said, and Kihyun nodded, biting on his bottom lip as he regarded the hand, before taking it into his own and letting the man pull him upright. He was strong, much stronger than Kihyun, but that thought only aided to comfort him further. 

When Kihyun looked down to straighten out his clothes, the man disappeared, leaving Kihyun alone in the empty bathroom once again. Kihyun gasped at his sudden disappearance, but he took in a deep breath, trying to calm down enough to force himself to do the small amount of needed shopping. He was sure that Wonho would be nearby, watching over him and keeping him safe.

Kihyun held his breath as he tentatively opened up the door to the bathroom and peered out into the small grocery store, releasing the breath when nothing looked out of the ordinary, and he walked out, grabbing a small basket and doing his shopping, all the while letting his eyes gaze over each person he passed, making sure none of them were like the creature he had seen before. 

Kihyun headed into the snack aisle, stopping at the chips before looking at the type Wonho had bought the other day, and he let out a small shriek when a hand came into view, picking up one bag, before throwing it into the small basket Kihyun was holding. Kihyun looked up to see Wonho once again, and he gave him a bewildered look, wondering how the man could disappear and return as quickly as he did. Wonho only looked back at him, before looking down the aisle and at the other items that were stocked there. Kihyun watched as the man made his way up and down it slowly, picking up random snacks, before Kihyun finally gave up, reaching out to grab Wonho’s hand and yanking him to face him before letting him go, the man frowning at he looked at Kihyun with a quizzical look.

“Why are you following me?” Kihyun asked, his eyes gazing over the man’s soft pale features, before setting on his dark eyes. The man’s lips stretched into a thin line, and he paused for only a moment, regarding Kihyun with a look the boy wasn’t able to understand.

“We need you,” he suddenly said, and Kihyun froze, the words sinking in all too fast, and the world coming to a stop around them. All there was at this time was just Kihyun and the man, the rest a blur, and Kihyun blinked, darting his tongue out to lick his lips before avoiding the man’s gaze.

“But... why me?” Kihyun asked, but the man stayed silent, intent on not giving Kihyun anything else besides those few words, before turning away from him and picking a few more things up from the aisle before disappearing around the corner once more. Kihyun’s eyebrows furrowed as he thought over the man’s words, trying to understand what they meant, and his eyes gazed over to his basket, a small gasp leaving his lips when he noticed how full of snacks it suddenly was. Kihyun cursed as he looked up once more, frantically looking for Wonho, before sighing and giving up, walking out of the aisle and picking up some different meats and carbs for his stay at home. Kihyun wondered if Wonho was able to see him, even when he wasn't around, and he often found himself looking for the man, wondering if he was nearby still.

Kihyun cashed out the groceries, before carrying the bags to the bus stop with him, grumbling under his breath how it was much heavier due to the things he had bought because of his strange savior. As Kihyun continued to walk and grumbled, someone walked passed him, letting their shoulder collide with Kihyun’s own, and shoving the boy harshly to the ground, the bags spilling open, and the groceries falling out around him. Kihyun cursed under his breath before looking up, his eyes widening when he noticed it to be his coworker, a wide smile on his face, and a hand outstretched for Kihyun to grab onto.

“Kihyun! Oh geez, sorry about that!” his coworker exclaimed, and Kihyun nodded slowly, reaching up with his hand to grab onto the man’s, only to have it pushed away when Wonho suddenly stepped in front of him, blocking his coworker from his view. His coworker laughed loudly, raising his hands in surrender, before looking over Wonho and at Kihyun, a smirk set on his lips as he gazed over the boy on the ground. “Did you have a good birthday?” the boy suddenly asked, and Kihyun couldn’t help but shiver, the boy's voice coming out airy and sinister, a contrast to the way he had spoken to Kihyun before.

Wonho suddenly advanced on the boy, taking a step towards him, and the boy laughed, waving his hands before giving Kihyun one last look before parting, walking down the street and out of Kihyun’s sight, leaving him alone with only Wonho once more. Wonho stayed where he was, making sure the boy had left completely, before turning slowly to Kihyun, a frown on his face once again as he reached down and grabbed Kihyun’s arm, pulling him up and close to his chest as he looked down at the boy with his intense gaze.

“That boy, don’t talk to him,” Wonho suddenly ordered, and Kihyun shivered from the tone of his voice, somehow deeper than before, and his body sending off a new warmth from it, now that Kihyun was so close. Kihyun licked his bottom lip, letting the words seep in before nodding slowly, and Wonho held him still for a few more moments before nodding himself, releasing his arm before moving out of the way to grab a few of the fallen bags on the ground.

Kihyun turned and watched closely as Wonho helped him, and he sighed himself, shaking his head before gathering the rest of the bags, looking back up at Wonho who was already gazing down at him before motioning his head to the bus stop. “Come on, I’ll help you get home,” Wonho promised, and Kihyun set his lips into a thin line, looking over at the bus stop and walking past Wonho towards it, listening as the boy followed behind him, their feet crunching with the ground beneath them, and the sounds of the bags shuffling polluting the air around them.

Kihyun had a blank stare the entire trip home, letting his thoughts take over as he was pushed into the back of the bus by Wonho, the boy taking the seat directly next to him, and blocking him from any of the other passenger’s views. Kihyun stared out the window, barely registering the scenery as Wonho opened up the first bag of chips he had gotten, munching away at them as more people filed into the bus, and as it drove closer and closer to where Kihyun lived.

When Wonho got up, so did Kihyun unknowingly, letting Wonho carry the rests of the bags for him as he lagged behind him as the two walked, his feet shuffling along the dirt road, until Wonho suddenly stopped, and Kihyun slammed into his back, wincing from the sudden impact, before slowly looking up at Wonho as the boy turned around with a new steely look on his face. Kihyun felt confused, and when he tried to look past the boy, Wonho stepped in his way, blocking him off from seeing what was behind him.

“W-what’s wrong?” Kihyun asked, suddenly scared from how strange Wonho was acting, and the man looked down at him, like he was thinking a few things through before he could come up with a reply for Kihyun. Wonho sighed and dropped a few of the bags from one hand, before grabbing Kihyun’s hand instead, holding onto it tightly before gazing into his eyes for only a moment.

“Change of plans…” Wonho suddenly said, and then the sound of snapping occurred, the last thing Kihyun saw before he was brought to a new place by Wonho was the sight of his apartment building in flames, destroying what was left of his life after his parents had died in a fire of their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot more questions, right? Isn't Wonho so mysterious? He's the good guy though, he'll keep Kihyun safe. Kihyun will meet the other boys next chapter, but I can't promise many answers just yet. Let's keep things a little panicked and unknown for a little longer, alright?


	3. The House In The Middle of The Forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We see Wonho soften up just the smallest amount, but they are still super awkward, and I LOVE it.

Kihyun fell to the ground with a gasp, his knees holding up his body as his arms held his head, and he felt himself tremble once again, scared at what had just happened, and at what he had just seen. Kihyun squeezed his eyes shut as he breathed erratically, his chest heaving as his heart pounding, and he screamed loudly, trying to release the pent up frustration inside of him as he remembered the building and the flames. What if he had been in there? What if he had died in this fire, like his parents had a few years back? What if Wonho wasn’t there to save him? Why was Wonho even following him? What did any of this even mean?

Kihyun gasped for air, his eyes stinging as he felt the tears flow out from them once again, and he hiccuped, his bowed body falling further into himself as he screamed once more. The air felt different where he was, a little warmer and calmer, but he was still too plagued by his thoughts to realize that he was now in the middle of a forest, and Wonho was at his side, looking down at him with a worried look as he held onto the few bags of food that were left. Kihyun sobbed, and Wonho sighed, placing the bags onto the ground, before squatting besides Kihyun, and placing his palm on his arched back, rubbing it up and down his clothed body soothingly as he regarded the boy with a frown on his face.

Kihyun felt the hand, and he sobbed harder, aching to feel any type of comforting warmth, for someone to stop and explain what was going on, to hold him and tell him he wasn’t alone. Kihyun reached out a hand, desperately looking to hold onto the boy next to him, and Wonho’s hand froze on his back when Kihyun found his arm, grasping onto it tightly as he pushed himself up and onto his knees, bringing his other arm up to cover over his eyes and catch his tears. Wonho pulled his arm away, but he stayed where he was, watching the boy and allowing him to hold onto him as he cried out all of his frustrations, before finally getting on to what Wonho had planned for him. 

Kihyun could hear some shuffling, and he hiccuped once more, slowly moving his arm down to see Wonho reaching into the bag of food, and pulling out a small bag of gummy worms, opening up the package and motioning it over to Kihyun to take a few. Kihyun gazed over the snack, before slowly shaking his head, and he watched as Wonho slowly nodded to himself, before grabbing a few and putting the bag back into the grocery bag. Kihyun watched as the man stuffed a few into his mouth before looking up at the trees, and Kihyun followed his gaze, only now seeing the change in scenery, and understanding that they were far away from his actual home.

“Where… are we?” Kihyun asked, his voice no louder than a whisper, and Wonho swallowed the food, slowly standing back up onto his own feet and pulling Kihyun with him, setting him to stand properly, before grabbing the bags on the ground and making his way forward in the forest.

“It wasn’t safe, so I had to bring you to my home,” Wonho explained, and Kihyun slowly nodded, not understanding what wasn’t safe, but knowing that the man had already saved him once, and it was probably in his best interest to listen to him. Kihyun followed behind him, looking past the trees and listening to the sound of birds in the sky as he tripped over a few tree roots once in a while, Wonho having to save him from falling during those few times. He seemed to be keeping an eye on Kihyun, even though he was walking ahead of him, and Kihyun appreciated the thought, knowing that someone at least cared even if he didn’t know why. “We need to get back before dark… It’s never a good idea for you to be outside at night time, alright?” Wonho suddenly said, and Kihyun turned his attention back at the boy, looking at his broad back and remembering what happened the last time he had been alone during the night, and he nodded slowly, gulping down on the lump in his throat before replying.

“A-Alright…” Kihyun said, and Wonho stayed quiet after that, glancing behind him for only a moment at Kihyun, before nodding himself and leading the way once again. The two were awkward with one another, it was easy to tell, but there was still this underlying comfort Kihyun found in Wonho. While neither knew how to act around each other, he knew that Wonho would be there to protect him, and that Kihyun could count on him. Hopefully, they would be able to get past this awkward, unfamiliar hurdle soon, and maybe Kihyun would be able to understand the man a little more. 

“Happy birthday, by the way…” Wonho suddenly said, and Kihyun frowned, looking at the ground as he remembered the night before, and the small cake. He really hated birthdays, but unfortunately, this one now took second place at being the worst one in his life.

“Yeah… thanks,” Kihyun mumbled, and Wonho coughed slightly, a small amount of red creeping up the back of his neck as he slowly raised his empty hand, and snapped his fingers together.

Kihyun stumbled backwards as he saw a house suddenly come into view, a two story log cabin appearing in the middle of the woods, with the trees parting out of the way, and a small amount of smoke billowing from the chimney on the side. Kihyun gasped as he looked up at it, and Wonho reached towards him once again, grabbing his hand before he could fall, and holding onto it tightly, this time not letting go as he led him towards the house. The leaves under their feet crunched as the two walked forward, and Kihyun’s eyes stayed wide open as his jaw fell along with them, wondering how a house this size could appear so suddenly at the snap of the fingers. Kihyun could suddenly hear laughter coming from inside, and he froze, pulling his hand harshly out of Wonho’s own before he took a step back and shook his head towards Wonho.

Wonho looked back at him with a worried expression, but just as he was about to speak, a new boy came sprinting out of the house and towards the two, jumping onto Wonho’s back all the while laughing loudly. Wonho stumbled for a few seconds before catching his footing, and he dropped the few bags in his hands in order to hold onto the boy who was now clinging onto him and nuzzling his face into Wonho’s neck.

“You’re home! How was he? Is he alright?” The boy excitedly asked, and Wonho coughed awkwardly, looking at the frightened boy standing in front of him before turning his head to talk to the new person Kihyun had never seen before.

“Um, well… something happened and I had to bring him back with me…” Wonho shyly said, and the boy on his back suddenly paused, lifting his head to look down at Wonho with a pout, before slowly gazing up at Kihyun, who still seemed scared from the sudden interaction with the newcomer. The boy pulled off of Wonho, grounding his feet back onto the forest floor before stepping out from behind Wonho, looking straight at Kihyun with wide eyes, and when he took a step towards him, Kihyun took a step back, a large twig snapping in half under his foot and filling the sudden silence between the three of them. Kihyun gulped, and Wonho grabbed onto the boy’s hand, pulling him back from Kihyun and giving him an intense look as the boy only pouted more.

“What’s going on?” the boy suddenly asked, and Wonho sighed, looking towards Kihyun for only a moment before gazing back at the boy and biting nervously on his bottom lip.

“Listen Minhyuk, he’s been through a lot, and he isn’t stable right now… I’ll introduce everyone later, but for now just go back inside and tell the others to stay away,” Wonho said, and Kihyun furrowed his eyebrows, wondering what Wonho meant when he said he wasn’t stable. Minhyuk looked deeply disappointed, but he seemed to understand, and he turned towards Kihyun one last time, giving him a small smile before taking a step towards the house once more. Minhyuk nodded and left the two of them alone, Kihyun looking up at Wonho as he ran his hand nervously through his hair, and Wonho picked up the bags once again, motioning towards Kihyun and silently asking him to follow him once again.

Kihyun shuffled behind Wonho slowly, much more cautious now that he knew there would be others here too, and Wonho led him to the front door, opening it up for him so he could enter first and get a small look around. It was cozy on the inside, with small windows and mismatched furniture. Kihyun didn’t see anybody else around, and he let out a relieved sigh, glad to be alone with Wonho for the time being in this unfamiliar place. Kihyun had so many questions, but Wonho didn’t seem like he would be explaining anything anytime soon, so Kihyun decided to take it one thing at a time, and hopefully when he was alone he would be able to break things down and try to think things through on his own.

Wonho shuffled in front of him, giving him a brief look before setting the bags down and motioning with a hand down the first hallway. “There’s a guest room on this floor, you can sleep in it for now,” Wonho told him, and Kihyun slowly nodded, looking down the hallway before stuffing his hands into his overcoat’s pockets. Wonho nervously stood where he was for only a moment longer, before sighing and leading Kihyun to the room, opening the door for him and frowning when he realized how dusty everything was. “Um… sorry about the room, we don’t clean too often…” Wonho sheepishly said, and he walked over to one of the windows, opening it just a small amount to air the room out, but not let too much cold air into it.

Kihyun stayed quiet, slowly nodding his head as he looked around the room, taking in how small it was, but how cozy it felt, just like the rest of the house. The room was just big enough for a wardrobe and a double bed, with musty sheets that Kihyun knew would need to be replaced. Kihyun walked over to where Wonho was, the boy regarding his every move, and he looked out the window, breathing in the small amount of fresh air and looking into the forest scenery. “Thanks…” Kihyun finally said, and Wonho hummed, looking back towards the bedroom door as he nodded as well.

“I suppose you will need some clothes,” Wonho said, and Kihyun looked away from the forest, instead looking up at Wonho and waiting for him to continue. “I think you are almost the same size as Changkyun…” Wonho said, but Kihyun could tell he was talking more to himself than to Kihyun. Kihyun took a step away from Wonho, letting the boy figure out things on his own, as he walked back to the bed and started to pull off the sheets. Wonho saw him doing this, and he reached his hand up to rub the back of his neck, before walking over to help Kihyun and holding the blankets in his arms before speaking once more. “I’ll bring you new sheets,” Wonho said, and suddenly he was gone, all that followed him was the snap of his fingers, leaving Kihyun alone in the guest room, and feeling anxious and nervous from being in this unfamiliar place by himself now. 

Kihyun stared at the spot where the boy just was, wondering why he had really been brought here, and how something so tragic could happen to his own home. He knew he was moments from breaking down, and instead he looked towards the bed, moving to sit on the end of it, letting his back fall down onto the fluffy mattress, before closing his eyes and letting out a long sigh. Kihyun stayed where he was, counting down the seconds until his mind started to wander back to the night before, of the creature and the way it had attacked Kihyun. Of how Wonho had been watching over him, bent on protecting Kihyun for some reason, enough to even bring him to the safety of his own house. There were even other boys here he had yet to meet, and somehow they already knew about Kihyun, when he had no idea what was going on himself.

Kihyun swallowed down on the large lump in his throat, before slowly opening his eyes once more, and looking up at the ceiling, a dull beige color, the same as the walls in his room. Kihyun let his eyes drift across the expanse of the ceiling, until he was looking across the room once more, and saw Wonho there again, standing with new sheets in his hands, and silently watching as Kihyun tried his hardest to calm himself down. Kihyun sat up, placing his hands behind himself on the mattress, the ruffling of his movement breaking the silence in the room, and Wonho coughed awkwardly, nervous from being caught staring, as he walked towards Kihyun, placing the sheets on the bed next to him before looking away. 

“Are you hungry?” Wonho suddenly asked, and Kihyun looked up at the boy, letting his eyes gaze across his beautiful white and blond hair before replying.

“... A little, I guess,” Kihyun said, and Wonho slowly nodded, turning to look back at him, but avoiding his gaze directly.

“We have a lot in the kitchen, just pick what you like,” Wonho said, and Kihyun pushed himself off the bed, fixing the neck of his turtleneck, before reaching across to grab his arm anxiously and follow Wonho out of the room. Wonho led him to the kitchen, and Kihyun lagged behind, letting his gaze trace around the house, until it stopped on a new person, sitting at a chair in the dining room, eating a small bowl of what looked like ramen, before looking up and smiling at Wonho first, before looking over slowly to Kihyun. Kihyun paused, now nervous to be under this person’s gaze, but Wonho stepped forward, blocking Kihyun from the man before speaking.

“Ah, he’s just hungry. I’ll introduce everyone properly tomorrow,” Wonho said, and the other man seemed to silently agree, the sounds of slurping and chewing following right after as the stranger got back to work on eating their ramen. Kihyun let out a relieved sigh, and Wonho turned to him, motioning towards their fridge before stepping out of the way and leaning against one of the countertops and crossing his arms across his chest. Kihyun gave him a small nod, before looking at the boy one more time, before heading over to the fridge and finding something to eat. He settled on some leftover pasta he found in the fridge, and Wonho grabbed a meal of his own, one Kihyun noticed was very high in protein. 

The two ate in silence, the other man having left once finished with his own food, leaving just Wonho and Kihyun to eat at the table. Kihyun was still shoken from the events prior, and he ate slowly and didn’t finish everything, while Wonho ate in an opposite manner, fast with a large portion of food. Kihyun silently grabbed both dishes and washed them, and Wonho didn’t complain, sitting back in his seat while watching Kihyun work. It was a comfortable silence between the two of them, and when Kihyun finished, Wonho was already standing and ready to bring Kihyun back to his room. Kihyun followed behind, and immediately got to putting the sheets back on his new bed when they reentered the room, Wonho moving to help him, and the two made quick work of it, Kihyun sitting back on the edge while Wonho leaned against the opposite wall and looked down towards Kihyun.

Kihyun looked down at his clothes, and he grabbed the end of his shirt, awkwardly playing with it before looking up at Wonho once more, but avoiding his gaze. “Um… is there something else I could wear for tonight?” Kihyun asked, and Wonho pushed himself away from the wall, nodding a little faster than he had previously, before suddenly disappearing with a snap of his fingers. Kihyun’s head whipped towards the ceiling when he heard a small scream from the second floor, before a small amount of yelling, and soon Wonho was appearing before him again, some clothes in his arms, and his face a bright shade of red. Kihyun gave him a questioning look, but Wonho only seemed to avoid it, looking towards the ground as he moved to put the clothes on the bed besides him.

“I'll wake you up in the morning,” Wonho said, and just like that he was gone again, leaving Kihyun alone once more, but with a new pair of clothes to change into. Kihyun sighed, picking up the clothes and changing into the grey sweatpants, and the black t-shirt, before folding his previous clothes and setting them on the top of his dresser, looking towards his window once more, before walking over to it and shutting the curtain. Kihyun held onto the curtain tightly for a moment, staring down at it before slowly moving away, and he shuffled into bed, pulling back the new comforter and sliding underneath it, pulling it up to rest under his chin before sighing one more time, and falling asleep.

~~~~~~~~

Kihyun woke up to a small tapping noise entering his room, opening his eyes to see nothing but shadows and darkness taking over the edges of the walls. The tapping sound was small and quiet, but it was consistent, a steady rhythm that matched with the beat of his heart. Kihyun sat up in bed, still groggy from sleep, and realized where he was once again, in the home of strangers, one he had only met two days ago. When Kihyun made the smallest bit of noise, the tapping stopped, and Kihyun looked over to where it was, the window that he had closed the curtain over from earlier, a small amount of moon light shining through a crack in the curtains, splaying out on the floor between the wall and the bed, as if lighting up a small path for him to take to the window. Kihyun let his blanket pool across his lap, and he held in his breath, waiting to see if the tapping noise would start up once again.

The tapping occurred once more in the silence, the same steady rhythm as before, and Kihyun released the air in a shaky breath, slowly crawling out of bed and letting his feet hit the cold floor beneath him. He stood up, using the bed to support him until he was balanced, and he gazed towards the window, somehow the tapping seeming to grow louder in the time he had used to stand up. Kihyun chanced placing one foot in front of the other, and the tapping turned into a thud on the window, following each of Kihyun’s footsteps as he made his way to the window.

Kihyun felt his heart pound harder in his chest, and his hair stand on edge, as he headed towards the unknown sound, scared to see what could be tormenting him so late at night. His body started to tremble as the knocking became louder and louder, until he was sure it would wake up everyone else in the house, but no one had yet to see if Kihyun was all right. Kihyun gulped down on his fear, and he slowly raised his hand, reaching for the curtain with shaky fingers, and grasping onto it lightly before stilling. Kihyun closed his eyes, and let his mouth pull into a thin line as his eyebrows furrowed, the knocking beating into his mind and hurting his head, until he felt like he would grow crazy if the sound was to continue. Kihyun let his eyes open, and he held his breath once more as he pulled the curtain slowly back, getting ready to see what had been making the noise all along.

When the curtain was pulled all the way back, Kihyun saw that there was nothing there, but the ominous forest, the trees swaying in the moonlight, and a thick fog swirling around ground level. The thudding had stopped the moment he opened the curtain, and he released his breath, closing his eyes as he let his hand drop to the side before chuckling at his own irrational fear. There had been nothing there, maybe just a branch hitting the side of the house from the wind outside, and he lightly hit the side of his head before shaking his head a small amount and looking up. With a small smile on his face, Kihyun opened his eyes, before screaming at the top of his lungs and falling to the floor.

There in the window was a face, one similar to the one the night before, but with green skin and deep red blood pooling out of its eyes, it's mangled hands resting on the window and lightly scratching on the glass, as if it wished to get in. When it noticed Kihyun had seen it, its mouth opened, and it kept on opening until something started to crawl out of it, another face covered in black slime and with no eyes, just small stitched up lines where they used to be. Kihyun screamed again at the horrifying sight, and he scrambled backwards on the floor, trying to get away from it as much as he could without taking his eyes off the creature.

The thing pulled all the way back, before slamming its hands down on the thick glass, and it started to pound on it, shrieking a muffled sound from the window as it attempted to get in the house and attack Kihyun. Kihyun felt his eyes tear up, and he pleaded with anything that would listen to save him, his prayers being answered sooner than he thought, with Wonho suddenly appearing out of nowhere before him. Wonho looked panically towards Kihyun first, before following his sight to the window, and then he was suddenly outside instead, standing behind the creature and thrusting a blade through the middle of it’s blackened head, blood and black slime spraying onto the window from the blow, and causing Kihyun to cry out once more. Kihyun watched as the thing fell forward on the glass, before smudging the mess as it slid down, now dead and falling to the forest ground. Kihyun watched as Wonho removed his blade, looking down at the creature first before through the window at Kihyun, a frown on his face, and a steely look in his eyes.

Kihyun let out a small yelp when Wonho was before him once more, his blade nowhere in sight, and the man bent down next to Kihyun’s fallen form, letting his eyes gaze over his slightly trembling body before looking back up and into his eyes. Wonho brought a hand up, and Kihyun tensed when he felt the hand lightly touch his cheek, gently wiping away a few of his tears before letting his hand fall back at his side, and his steely look turn into something more soft than before.

“They can’t get inside,” Wonho suddenly said, interrupting the silence that had formed between them, and Kihyun looked up at him, his eyes wide as he tried to figure out what Wonho had meant.

“W-What?” Kihyun asked, and Wonho sighed, looking back over to the window before speaking once more.

“There is a barrier around the house. They can’t get you in here, you’re safe,” Wonho tried to explain, and Kihyun slowly nodded his head, still confused as to what he meant, and he flinched when Wonho suddenly stood up, walking over the window and shutting the curtain to block the view of the mess on the glass. Wonho turned around and stared at Kihyun for a moment, before seeming to make up his mind and walk back over to the boy, grabbing onto his arm and pulling him up off the floor. Kihyun followed along easily due to Wonho’s strength, and Wonho led him back over to his bed, helping him into it, before looking down at him and sighing. Kihyun pulled the blanket back up to his chin and waited for what Wonho would do next, but Wonho only got down to the floor, sitting on the wood panels before leaning his back against the side of the bed and closing his eyes.

“What are y-you doing?” Kihyun asked in a whisper, and Wonho let his head fall backwards before letting out a small hum and replying.

“Watching over you,” Wonho said, and Kihyun looked up towards the ceiling before pulling up the blanket even more.

“O-oh.. Kihyun stuttered out, and Wonho stayed quiet for a few moments, before sighing and crossing his arms across his chest.

“Just go to sleep,” he said, and Kihyun turned in his bed slowly so he was facing Wonho, giving the boy a small nod he couldn’t see, before releasing a shaky breath, and closing his eyes to sleep for the second time that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughhh Wonho is the best, and so is Kihyun. (Kihyun is my ultimate bias btw)


	4. The Beacon and His Guardians

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I fill you guys in on a little bit of the plot for this chapter, but the biggest thing will still yet to be revealed. It's too soon for Kihyun to learn everything.

Kihyun blinked a few times, the light seeping into the room and cascading on the side of his bed. He brought his hand up, pushing his messy hair back and away from his eyes, before looking over at the window, the curtain now open, and the mess from last night nowhere to be seen. He remembered the events prior, and he wondered how he had been able to sleep in the end after seeing something so terrifying, but he wondered if it was the comfort of knowing Wonho was nearby, someone who on multiple occasions had already protected him before. 

Kihyun sat up and let the blanket pool in his lap, before lazily looking around the room. He didn’t see Wonho, and he assumed the boy had left to sleep in his own bed at one point, so he raised his arms, yawning loudly as he stretched to get ready for the day. His arms fell to his side, and he slowly got up, pushing the blankets off of his lap, and letting his feet hit the floor first, before getting up off the bed completely. He needed to use the bathroom, and he hoped he would be allowed to use the shower too, so he cautiously padded to the door of his new room, opened it up, and peered out into the hallway, only advancing forward when he saw that it was empty. 

After heading down the first hallway, Kihyun turned a corner, and a small yelp left his mouth when he collided into something hard and broad, pushing him back and making him unsteady on his feet. Before he could fall however, a hand reached out and grabbed his own, pulling him back up with a little too much strength, and instead pulling Kihyun back into the hard and broad wall, a small thud filling the air when he collided into it once more. Kihyun groaned, and blinked a few times before slowly looking up, his face growing red when he noticed that the hard and broad wall was in fact Wonho’s chest, and the man had his hand gripping onto his arm tightly, keeping him in place so that their chests were touching, and he was now so close that he could even feel Wonho’s breath on his neck.

When their eyes met, Wonho’s own eyes widened, and he visibly gulped, letting go of Kihyun’s arms and raising his hands in the air as if surrendering, before taking a step back to put some distance between the two boys. Kihyun looked back down, his gaze stopping on the expanse of Wonho’s chest once again, before feeling his cheeks only heat up some more, and he brought his hands up to his face, covering up the blush as he looked at Wonho between the cracks of his fingers. 

“Um… morning?” Wonho suddenly said, his voice a little more rough due to it being the morning, and Kihyun only groaned, dropping his hands to the side before avoiding Wonho’s gaze, and looking around for the bathroom. Wonho looked at him curiously, before looking around himself to figure out what Kihyun was looking for, and the boy stopped to look up at Wonho expectantly, the man taking a step back once he noticed Kihyun looking at him again. “What?” Wonho asked, and Kihyun stayed quiet, a small pout on his face, before sighing and ruffling a hand through his hair.

“Can you show me to the bathroom, please?” Kihyun finally asked, and Wonho slowly nodded, a frown setting on his face as he regarded the boy before slowly turning to the direction of the bathroom. Wonho led the way, pointing out a few more rooms before opening the door for Kihyun and motioning inside of it.

“If you shower, use any of the shampoo’s in there. We can grab anything you need later,” Wonho said, and Kihyun nodded, giving Wonho a small bow as thanks, before grabbing onto the door and shutting it quietly. Once he knew it was locked, Kihyun sighed, walking over to the sink and holding onto the edge of it, leaning against it before letting his head drop in defeat.

Kihyun blushed when he remembered the awkward moment the two boys had just experienced, but he knew he would be lying if he said he wasn’t impressed by how strong and big Wonho was. Kihyun knew he liked men since he was younger, and while his parents had accepted it, it gave the kids at school something else to pick on him for, even if he tried his hardest to hide that side of him. Kihyun just stayed away from men and dating all together, accepting that he would be alone his whole life, and that nobody would want him. But even though he had accepted his fate, he couldn’t deny the fact that Wonho had a certain charm to him that Kihyun was attracted to. Maybe it was the way he was so much stronger than Kihyun, or the way that he helped him when he needed him the most, but regardless, Kihyun wouldn’t push his luck with the situation too far.

He pushed himself off the sink, before taking off his clothes and heading into the shower, choosing a simple shampoo bottle called “rain,” before washing up for the day. He missed his strawberry scented ones, but this one seemed to call to him too, a familiar smell to it that Kihyun felt he knew well. He just didn’t remember where he had smelled it before, but it was comforting all the same.

Kihyun was quick to dry up and change, putting back on the clothes Wonho had given him the other night, and when he opened the door to the bathroom, there was Wonho leaning against the opposite wall of the hallway, a piece of toast hanging from his mouth, and a small protein shake in a glass resting in his hand. When Wonho heard Kihyun exit the bathroom, he looked up, his gaze settling on Kihyun’s wet and messy hair, and he pushed himself off the wall, bringing up his free hair to push the messy strands down before giving Kihyun a small smile. Kihyun coughed into his fist awkwardly as he frowned, and Wonho motioned to the kitchen, silently asking him to follow behind as they headed there together.

When Kihyun entered the kitchen with Wonho, he immediately noticed the group of other boys in the room, all staying quiet as they watched Kihyun, and Kihyun felt himself start to panic on the inside, his head tilting down as he tried to avoid their gazes. Wonho looked back and noticed how small Kihyun had tried to become, and he looked back at the other boys, giving them a stern look in hopes that they would lessen their wandering eyes on the new guest of the house. Kihyun stopped walking when Wonho suddenly handed him a plate, a small piles of scrambled eggs and a few pieces of bacon on it, and then he moved to the table, pulling out a chair and motioning for Kihyun to sit in it, while he took a seat in the one next to it.

Kihyun looked blankly at the eggs, before looking up at the boys, and he frowned, biting on his bottom lip as he shyly walked over to the chair, sitting right on the edge of it so it would be easy to get up at any moment. He reluctantly reached for his utensils, and he started putting small mouthfuls into his mouth, chewing slowly as he felt a small buzz start sounding in his head from the feeling of multiple pairs of eyes watching him. Wonho finished up his meal himself, before setting his glass down and turning to face Kihyun, frowning when he noticed how slow and little Kihyun was eating, before sighing loudly and gathering the attention back from the other boys.

“Alright… this is Kihyun,” Wonho said, and he motioned a hand towards Kihyun, showing him off to the room of boys as they slowly nodded and looked back at Kihyun. Kihyu felt himself stiffen in his chair, and he put his utensils down, staring at his food with wide eyes as the hairs on the back of his neck stood up from the uncomfortable attention.

“Hello…” All the boys muttered at different times, and Kihyun slowly nodded his head before whispering a greeting back, something he himself had a hard time hearing too. Wonho sighed again, before placing his elbow on the table and letting his head rest in his hand before lazily speaking.

“He needs to stay here for a while, until we can get things to quiet down. They found where he lived, and there was an attempt on him,” Wonho explained, and the boys nodded while Kihyun furrowed his eyebrows, wondering what he meant by ‘they,’ as he nervously played with his fingers in his lap. Wonho looked over at him, frown still on his face, before letting his gaze slowly fall to the boy’s lap to see his small nervous tick. Kihyun looked up at him, and soon after so did Wonho, and finally their eyes met, Wonho noticing the fear in Kihyun’s eyes, while Kihyun felt a small amount of comfort knowing that at least this boy was next to him during all of this. Wonho’s lips stretched into a thin line as he watched Kihyun’s expression, and he hummed, turning back to the boys before speaking again. “I’m going to tell him,” he suddenly said, and all at once, chaos broke out.

“No!” two of the boys yelled, one of them he thought he remembered to be Minhyuk, and the boy jumped out of his chair, reaching towards Wonho and harshly tugging on his arm. The other seemed to glare between Kihyun and Wonho, who was extremely confused, but wanted to know what Wonho had to say, and he stayed still, wishing to be left out of the small argument that was about to ensue. The large boy who was standing dropped a glass at Wonho’s words, and another boy cursed loudly, diving to the ground to catch the glass, but reaching it too late and letting a small shard cut his finger as the glass shattered on the ground. The last boy in the room only smirked, and he pulled out his phone, recording the group of boys while snickering once in a while. Wonho whined loudly as his arm was being pulled on, and Kihyun felt himself be lifted from his chair by the stranger who dropped the glass, a yelp leaving his lips as he was walked over to a new room and sat down on a comfy couch, the man leaving without any explanation before more yelling followed in the kitchen. 

Kihyun stared wide eyed at the floor, and he waited for the other boys to calm down as he ran his hands through his hair erratically, telling himself over and over again that he was okay, and that nobody was here to hurt him. He found his body slowly caving into himself, and he felt his eyes tear up from the panic of everything coming together, and as a sob left his mouth, the boys shushed one another, listening to Kihyun as he cried to himself on the couch. The boys slowly shuffled into this new room from the kitchen, each wearing worried expressions as they regarded the broken boys on the couch, and they all shared a look, wondering what to do to help him calm down now as well. They hadn’t meant to make the boy cry, and they didn’t realize that their arguing would cause him to do so, so they stood there awkwardly, trying to think of something to comfort the boy.

Wonho pushed the others out of the way, walking past them before noticing Kihyun as he sobbed a little harder, and he sighed, looking up at the other boys with a frown on his face before moving to the boy, kneeling in front of him silently watching him. Kihyun hiccuped and looked up just enough to see Wonho in front of him now and staring at him, and he watched as Wonho brought a hand up, tentatively taking one of Kihyun’s hands and rubbing the back of it with his thumb. The movement was rougher than he probably meant for it to be, but Kihyun knew he was trying his best, and that it would be hard to comfort anybody when the two barely knew each other. Kihyun wasn’t used to physical contact as well, so he didn’t blame the boy for his roughness, instead he watched as the man frowned a little deeper, and watched as his own thumb glided against the back of Kihyun’s hand.

Kihyun slowly calmed down, and when he released his last small hiccup, Wonho looked up at him, releasing his hand before silently taking the seat next to him on the couch. Kihyun felt the sudden dip in the cushions, and he glanced over at Wonho, watching as the boy fell all the way back on the couch and let out a heavy sigh before looking back over at Kihyun once more. The two shared a moment glance before looking away, and the other boys watched the two of them with blank stares, soon shuffling further into the room and taking seats as they started to spread out, leaving the couch for only Kihyun and Wonho to sit at. Kihyun nervously licked his bottom lip as he hoped that they wouldn’t start fighting again, and finally Wonho spoke up when no one else did.

“As I was saying, I’m going to tell him,” Wonho tried again, and some of the boys glared at him while others nodded, but this time they seemed to all come to a mutual agreement for what Wonho wanted to do. Kihyun looked down at the floor, and Wonho shuffled in his seat, glancing at Kihyun’s back before speaking once more.

“You’re uh… 21 now,” Wonho said, and Kihyun looked over at Wonho, giving him a confused look as he wondered what any of this had to do with what had happened in the past few days. Wonho looked at Kihyun like he hoped that explained it all, but he let his body sulk when he realized he would need to explain everything in depth for Kihyun instead. Wonho was about to start again, but suddenly the boy who had carried him into the room spoke up, cutting Wonho off and giving Kihyun an intense look from his gaze.

“You’re of age now. You attract them to you,” the man said, and Kihyun slowly nodded his head before letting his eyes trace along the faces of each male.

“What are they?” Kihyun suddenly asked, and the man gave Kihyun a stern nod, stepping forward and taking a place in the middle of the room before addressing him again. 

“We call them the Lechion, a type of ghoul that is unnoticeable to the average eye. Some are born being able to see them, some are born with powers along with the sight, and one is born as a Beacon. You are that Beacon,” the man explained, and Kihyun sat up a little in his spot, his hands moving erratically as he tried to piece together everything in his head before looking up at the man once again.

“What is a beacon? Why me? How do you know any of this?” Kihyun desperately asked, but the man stayed stone faced, looking down at Kihyun until a new man appeared, a smirk on his face as he rested his hand on the large man’s shoulder.

“It basically attracts the ghouls, like a moth drawn to a flame. Sucks to be you, really,” the boy said, and Kihyun felt his face go red with embarrassment and uneasiness, until Wonho sat up in his seat and got to his feet, taking a step towards the boy with a steely look, and the boy lost his smirk, a pout setting into place before mumbling out a small, “sorry…” Wonho sighed, instead turning back to face Kihyun before adding to the conversation himself.

“He’s not wrong, it’s just… we knew you were coming for so long now, and have been watching you for a while. 21 was like your coming of age, the awakening of your beacon, and we are sworn to protect you,” Wonho said, and Kihyun felt his eyebrows raise as his eyes widened after learning that these boys were supposed to be some sort of saviors to him.

“Is that why you need my help? Because I’m this… beacon?” Kihyun asked, and Wonho looked down at Kihyun nervously, silence filling the room before another boy with bright orange hair spoke up, the one who had glared at him earlier at the table next to the boy named Minhyuk.

“Can’t tell you that yet,” he said, his sentence short, and his words full of fire. Kihyun gulped down at the intimidating way the boy talked, and the boy’s eyes softened as he looked at Kihyun, a small curse leaving his lips before speaking again and controlling his tone. “You’ll know soon though,” the boy said, and Kihyun felt himself calm down after the shift in attitude, looking towards the boy and slowly nodding before looking back at Wonho who was watching Kihyun silently.

“Then, can you tell me how you knew about me for so long?” Kihyun asked, and Wonho’s mouth formed into a small “O” shape, looking around at the other boys before pointing to a tall lengthy one who had cut his finger earlier.

“Him. He can see visions of the future, kind of,” Wonho said, and Kihyun looked towards the boy who muttered something under his breath along the lines of “I knew this was ganna happen,” before taking a step forward and introducing himself.

“Since you are going to be here for a while, we might as well introduce ourselves to you. One of us mentioned that some people have powers, but specifically, only seven have these powers. Those seven being the beacon, and their guardians,” the tall man explained, and Kihyun slowly nodded, catching onto the words that the man was saying. “My name is Hyungwon, the Oracle. I can see the future, and different path options we may be able to take in due time,” Hyungwon explained, before motioning to the boy with the bright orange hair next. The boy stepped forward, his stance fierce, but his smile now soft, and Kihyun gave him a small nod before listening to him speak.

“My name’s Jooheon, the Fire Fairy. Name kind of speaks for itself,” Jooheon said before lifting up his pointer finger and producing a small flame from it, and Kihyun’s eyes widened as he regarded the flame, before looking back up at the boy to see him smirking now instead. The boy named Minhyuk stood up right after, and he drew up a small amount of water with his hand, throwing it at Jooheon and dousing the flame, the boy pouting right after as the water wielder only laughed and looked over at Kihyun.

“We met outside yesterday, my name’s Minhyuk, the Water Serpent,” Minhyuk said, and he proceeded to wrap an arm around Jooheon’s shoulder, the two boys smiling brightly at one another before suddenly being picked up at once and moved out of the way to make room for the large man with the stoney look in his eyes.

“Hyunwoo, the Stone Goblin,” he said shortly, and Kihyun’s eyes widened in understanding as he had seen the man’s strength now in multiple occasions, and knew how easily it would be to pick him up and throw him around. Suddenly, a shadow appeared, and the last unknown boy was before him, resting a finger beneath his chin and slowly forcing Kihyun to look up at him as he smirked down at the nervous boy. 

“I’m Changkyun, the Demon,” Changkyun said, a small flash of black flashing in his eyes as he pulled away from Kihyun, his smirk never leaving his face as a shadow swallowed up his figure and brought him to the other side of the room, his body now leaning against the wall and his arms now crossed against his chest. Kihyun nervously looked over each boy before letting his eyes finally fall onto Wonho, who stood a little taller himself and took a step towards where Kihyun was sitting. The two gazed at one another, a small silence falling over the room before Wonho bit his bottom lip, and Kihyun started to squirm a little in his seat, feeling awkward from being under everyone’s stares without any words being exchanged. Eventually Wonho sighed, and he spoke up, breaking the silence and relieving Kihyun from his panic.

“Well, um… Hoseok, or Wonho, whatever you want to call me is fine. I’m the Knight,” Wonho finally said, nodding right after he spoke, and Kihyun felt something light up in his chest, finding the name to be befitting of Wonho and his character. Kihyun managed a small smile at the man, and he seemed to deflate a little, bringing up his hand to rub awkwardly at the back of his neck before motioning to the rest of the boys. “You’re a little too, uh, bright, to look at for too long in the visions, apparently. So we didn’t see much, and we didn’t know you would end up living here. It’ll just take a bit for all of us to get used to having the Beacon living with us,” Wonho said, and the rest of the boys nodded, agreeing with the words as Kihyun wondered how he could be seen as bright. He looked down at his arms and body and didn’t notice a change in his skin, and he gave himself a small shrug before looking up at the boys who all started to get up from their spots and a few of them giving Wonho a small pat on his back.

“Well, we’re out to train! If you need anything, Wonho will stay here with you, so ask him,” Minhyuk told him, and each boy gave a small wave to Kihyun, all at once leaving the room suddenly, letting silence fall over the two boys as they were left alone with one another once again. Kihyun glanced up at Wonho, and Wonho looked out the window, watching as the other boys left to train in the forest before looking back at Kihyun when he suddenly spoke once more.

“So… what are my powers?” Kihyun asked, and Wonho gave him a confused look, moving to the wall opposite him before leaning against it and crossing his arms across his chest.

“I don’t actually know… we’ll find out, I guess,” Wonho said unsurable, and Kihyun nodded, a little disappointed that he was missing out on something that the other boys had. Wonho watched the small frown form on his face, and he hummed lightly, trying to think of something to do or talk about to stop the unease from flowing off of Kihyun’s posture so easily. “The uh, Knight, is basically a power given to the one who stays by the Beacon’s side. We are all gardiens, but my duty as the knight is to serve and protect, kind of…” Wonho suddenly said, and he pushed himself off the wall and walked into the middle of the room, all the while still looking down at Kihyun.

“How did you learn that you were the… ‘Knight?’” Kihyun asked, and Wonho frowned, looking away from Kihyun before replying.

“I can’t tell you that yet,” was all he said, and Kihyun slowly nodded, hoping that he would tell him soon. Wonho suddenly produced his blade in his hands, something that Kihyun has seen twice in action now, long and made of steel, with small inscriptions that glowed on it, and the handle wrapped in leather at the end. Wonho swung it around for Kihyun to see, before putting it away and addressing his powers once more. 

“I’m kind of like, the wild card in a way. I have the sword, but I also have other powers. I basically can do anything the other boys can’t, as long as it benefits that Beacon in some way. So I guess, like transportation at the snap of the fingers would be one, where I can transport to you or anywhere close to you within milliseconds,” Wonho further explained, and Kihyun nodded, remembering the times the man had disappeared, and then suddenly appeared before him. He wondered what the duties as the Knight was, but he stayed quiet, deciding to look out the window once more as Wonho took a seat next to him on the couch once again.

The two stayed sitting in silence, until Wonho suddenly sat up, nervously looking towards Kihyun before speaking. “Want to go shopping? We uh, need to grab you a few things… for your stay here,” Wonho said, and Kihyun sighed, pushing the buzzing into the back of his head before slowly nodding and getting up of the couch, Wonho following behind, and the two heading out of the house and into the forest once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like that they all have powers? I chose stuff that I thought suited their real life personalities, and I'm excited to write them in some more. Get ready for some more spooks next chapter.


	5. In The Middle Of The Street

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter

By the time the two of them had gotten some of the things Kihyun needed for their stay, it had started to get darker outside, and Wonho looked like he was getting a little nervous. He insisted that the guardians pay for the few things, but Kihyun managed to slip his own money in there as well, buying some clothes to get him through at least a week, and making sure he had his favorite strawberry shampoo on hand. When they went to buy the shampoo, he spotted Wonho searching for the same “rain” type he had used that morning, and he realized then that the scent belonged to Wonho, something he decided to remember in case he needed to ever buy the boy a gift or anything.

Wonho had insisted that he stay on the main street and buy from the stores, instead of seeing if they could scavenge his apartment at all. There was nothing of importance in the building itself, all of his precious belongings dying in the first fire along with his parents, but it was still upsetting to know that everything he had worked hard for on his own was gone due to the fate he was given. When he brought up the fire and his apartment to Wonho, the boy had just denied him and continued to watch over him after, keeping an eye on Kihyun for wherever he decided to head to next. 

Kihyun and Wonho were now walking side by side along the street, but when Kihyun stopped to stare inside a small bakery, Wonho stopped as well, watching over the boy silently before deciding to hand off the bags and buy him a treat after everything he had been through recently. Kihyun denied that he wanted anything from the bakery, but the truth was the pastries looked too good, and if he was on his own, he would have definitely bought one for himself. Wonho only ignored him, giving him one more final glance as he frowned and entered the store, leaving Kihyun alone for the first time on the streets as he bought something for both himself and Kihyun.

Kihyun shivered, the air cooler than in the forest, and he knew he had forgotten to dress a little more appropriately for the weather, wearing only the sweatpants and the t-shirt, with a pull over that Wonho had taken off to give to him earlier. Kihyun looked down the streets, and watched as the people slowly parted, entering buildings at once and letting their conversations die out, until suddenly it was quiet around Kihyun, and the air only started to grow colder.

Kihyun shivered once more as he watched his breath fog up in the cold, and he pulled the pullover tighter to him, walking a few steps away from the bags on the sidewalk as he cautiously walked into the street, making sure there were no cars around first. It seemed to grow darker by the second, until the street lamps blinked on, lighting up the road and the small piles of snow sitting on the sides of the streets. Kihyun bit his bottom lip as a gust of chilly wind passed him, and he strained to look back in the shop and at Wonho, who still seemed busy ordering for the two of them. When he noticed Wonho was still preoccupied, he started to hum a soft song, placing one foot in front of the other, and slowly taking a few small steps down the center of the street.

Kihyun let out a sigh as he stopped, letting his humming die out as he looked up at the sky, frowning a little as he watched the stars in the sky blink out of existence the moment he looked towards them. He watched until the sky became dark, and a large cloud moved to cover the moon, until all that lit up his path was the street lights along his side. Kihyun slowly looked down, and he only realized how quiet and ominous things had gotten in the few short moments, and he glanced behind him, wondering where Wonho was and why he was taking so long.

Kihyun whipped his head back to the other side down the street when a new humming took the place of his own, the same tune but a different voice, and he gulped loudly, his gaze frantically searching to find where the voice was coming from. He heard footsteps as well, and he took a step backwards, scared that something new was coming for him, something like the ghouls he had seen before. But something felt different this time, with the human-like voice, and the footsteps that seemed to follow him, and he panicked, turning around to start a sprint back to the bakery from before.

At the same time, the street lights started to black out in pairs, and he stopped short, tripping over his footing slightly when he noticed how dark everything had gotten from where he needed to go. Kihyun remembered how Wonho had said being outside in the dark was dangerous from him, and he whipped around again, searching for any source of stable light to run over to in hopes that it would protect him. But all he could see were the street lamps that were now blacking out on both ends of the road, slowly closing their darkness in on Kihyun, as the footsteps themselves turned more frantic, and the humming seemed to swirl loudly around Kihyun, making him dizzy and at the same time making his throat start to close up, breathing becoming much more difficult as he choked on air.

Kihyun gasped for air, and he brought one of his hands up, closing it around his neck to see if he could stop the sudden force that was stopping him from breathing. He felt his eyes tear up the more he gasped and panted, and he tried to scream, the noise coming out as a small squeak as the humming mixed with laughter, the song running on an endless repeated loop through Kihyun’s head, until there were only two lights on, both on either side of him. Kihyun held his gasps for a moment, and the humming suddenly stopped as he looked up slowly, his eyes widening as the second he saw a figure in the darkness, the last two light blacked out, leaving him in a blanket of darkness himself, with no light in sight, and no way of knowing who or what was out there.

Kihyun started to panic more, and he brought his other hand up, scratching at his neck as he wheezed for any small amount of air given to him, the darkness seeming to thicken around him as all he saw was black, the temperature dropping even more until he was a gasping and trembling mess, tormented and alone in the middle of the street. Something reached out from the darkness, something he couldn’t see, and it yanked his hand away from his neck, before pushing him to the ground, and he silently screamed, frantically squirming to gain perch on the ground before the thing could attack again.

Before he could, the darkness jumped on him, the full weight of the creature now on top of him, and he could see something now, two beady red eyes staring at him in the blackness that surrounded him, so close to his face as they stared down into his own eyes. Kihyun felt the tears flow a little harder from his eyes, and he heard the laughter once again, humming soon following right after that sounded disorientated now, the tune more tragic and terrifying in the changed key, with scratchy undertones to add to the texture of it. The hum lulled Kihyun into a forced compliant state, until his hands were forced to fall by his side, and his eyes stayed open, blank and staring up at the creature as the eyes moved to inspect Kihyun in the darkness he couldn’t see through. 

All that Kihyun could do was cry and stay still, still not able to breath as the creature moved closer, the breath on his face so cold that it felt like his skin was freezing solid, and the thing moved its hands up, its icy finger tips digging into the sides of his cheeks as it pushed inwards. Kihyun’s mouth was forced open, and he cried a little harder, his sobs as silent as his pleas for help, and he watched as the thing moved so close its face was touching his own, like ice on his skin, so cold it burned to the touch. When something slithered into his open mouth, Kihyun thought he would pass out from fear alone, the things slimy with sharp edges that moved around in an erratic way, pushing in further and further until it passed his throat and tried to reach into his stomach. Kihyun couldn’t struggle or move, he could only take the panic and fear given to him, and he felt as his tears froze on his face, his body burning up from the cold, and his insides turning from the chilled and wet thing now inside of his body.

When it hit Kihyun’s stomach, he threw up on his own, only a small amount pushing up and pooling out of his mouth, but creating a mess around him as he cried harder and harder. He wasn’t sure why he got sick like that, either from the feeling of it so deep or from fear itself, but he wasn’t able to help it, and he wondered how much longer he would be subjected to this things torture before the thing on top of him finally decided to kill him. Kihyun felt something sharp cut inside of him, and he coughed suddenly, a small amount of blood spraying from his mouth and onto the creature on top of him, covering small parts of its vibrant red eyes as it seemed to lick up the blood from inside him, terrifying Kihyun the smallest bit more as he realized the thing was playing with him before it decided to end his life.

But right after once more sliced inside of him, Kihyun finally heard yelling, the voice familiar, like a light of his own in the darkness that surrounded him. At the sound of the voice, the thing from inside of him retracted, and the creature growled, slithering off his body as Kihyun laid still with blood, vomit, and frozen tears on his face. When Kihyun finally realized the voice to be yelling his own name, the lights around him slowly began to relight back to life, until Kihyun could see the creature in its full form, long and walking on six arms, its face humanoid, but its eyes red and beady, with a long tongue that moved around sporadically in front of it. Kihyun coughed up a little bit more blood, until he felt his body thaw, and he tried moving, only being able to slowly sit up and squirm a couple inches away from the creature. Kihyun shakily reached up and tried to clean the mess on his face away with the sleeve of Wonho’s pull over, and he let his other arm hold onto his stomach as shocks of pain went through him, full body gasps being forced out of him now that he was able to breath again.

Kihyun watched as Wonho came into view, the familiar blade in hand as he sprinted towards the creature with an enraged look on his own face. Kihyun felt the tears rolling down his cheeks once more as the intense cold left him, and he watched as Wonho brought his blade down, slicing through the middle of the ghoul until it was perfectly in half, each side of its now sliced body wiggling and worming around as it slowly bled out and died. The humming died out along with it, and soon it laid still, Wonho looking down at it with a steely expression as his chest heaved up and down, both boys now in the middle of the street and panting.

Kihyun trembled harder as he put everything together, and he went into a panic once more, shakily bringing his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around his legs, until he was a sobbing mess in his balled up form in the middle of the streets. As soon as Wonho calmed down himself, he silently looked over at the shaken up form on the ground, and he took a few heavy steps towards him, his eyes wide as he got rid of his bloody blade. Wonho fell onto his knees next to the boy, and he reached for him with shaky hands, stopping short just before touching him before letting his hands fall to his sides.

“I’m s-so sorry,” Wonho suddenly said, and Kihyun slowly looked up at him, his eyes red from the tears that still continued to leak out, and Wonho caught his gaze, his bottom lip trembling as he moved a little closer to the boy. “I knew we shouldn’t have been out in the dark, why- why did I stay for so long?!” Wonho suddenly yelled, and Kihyun realized Wonho was blaming himself for everything that had just happened, his hands reaching up to hold his head as he growled loudly into them. Kihyun released his legs, and he crawled toward Wonho until he was directly at his side, letting his body fall and lean against him and he hid his face in the boy’s arm.

“L-Let’s go h-home,” Kihyun finally spoke up, and Wonho stayed quiet, letting his hands drop to his sides in balled up fists, before slowly nodding and looking down at the boy who was using his body as support. Kihyun was shivering hard, his body in pain and still cold from the events prior, and he needed to warm up soon, scared that being this cold for so long would have consequences. Wonho gulped loudly, and Kihyun unknowingly cuddled closer, seaking the warmth off of Wonho’s body, and the boy suddenly stood up, pulling Kihyun up along with him, before wrapping his arm underneath Kihyun’s legs and around his back, pulling him up and holding onto the trembling boy as he ran to grab their rest of their things. The bakery items laid smashed in small bags on the ground, forgotten during the fight, and Wonho grabbed their things before immediately snapping his fingers right after and bringing Kihyun back to the familiar forest.

Kihyun shivered as Wonho ran, and suddenly a new boy was beside them, Kihyun able to recognize the boy as Jooheon, and he lit up in flames, careful to not set anything on fire, but bright enough to light up their path as they ran. When Wonho snapped his fingers once more, the house was in sight once more, and Hyungwon was there with the door already open, a worried look on his face as he looked around to make sure the boys weren’t followed. Kihyun felt himself be placed on the familiar couch from earlier, and Jooheon was quick to sit by his side, no longer lit up in flames, but making his body hot enough to produce heat right next to where Kihyun was laying.

Kihyun shivered before sighing, and he felt a blanket get placed on top of him, Minhyuk working to cover him up, and he saw Changkyun staring at him with a frown from the shadows. Kihyun looked up to search for Wonho, but sighed once more when he realized that the boy wasn’t around, before wincing when his stomach pounded in pain again. He closed his eyes, sinking deeper into the blanket, but a hand tugged on his pullover, pulling it off the boy a little roughly, only to open his eyes and realize that it was just Hyunwoo trying to help him. Kihyun saw Wonho return in the blink of an eye, with a bowl of steamy warm water, and a cloth in his hand.

Wonho was frowning and silent, and he looked down at Kihyun as the other boys moved out of the way, watching the two of them as they interacted with one another. Kihyun pulled the blanket down just enough to reveal his face, and Wonho sighed, moving to the floor to get a better angle, before wetting the cloth and moving to start wiping up what was left of the mess on his tear stained face. Kihyun scrunched his eyes shut as he felt the drag on the cloth on his face, but Wonho made quick work, pulling away just as fast before letting the cloth fall into the bowl once more and sighing. The other boys saw that it was their time to leave the room, and they slowly departed, offering Kihyun and Wonho soft smiles before leaving them alone in the room once more.

Wonho slowly shuffled to sit fully down on the floor, his back now facing Kihyun as he leaned against the side of the couch and spread out his legs on the ground, ending with a defeated sigh. Kihyun curled up into his blanket some more, waiting for Wonho to do or say something as he relaxed in the silence, something he realized was just natural for both him and Wonho as their time together grew. Wonho let his hands fall into his lap, and he nervously played with his fingers, looking down at them before huffing one last time and speaking.

“That shouldn’t have happened. I shouldn’t have left you alone,” Wonho said, and Kihyun let out a small hum before turning onto his back and staring up at the ceiling.

“It's okay,” Kihyun said, even though his voice was rougher than before, and he felt Wonho flinch before turning to gaze down at him.

“I promise I won’t let that happen again. You’ll be safe,” Wonho said, and Kihyun looked over at him, letting his gaze fall onto the man’s frown on his face before moving to look at the white and blue hair he had grown to really love. Kihyun sighed before nodding, letting his eyes meet Wonho’s, and he let the corners of his lips pull up into a small smile before closing his eyes and humming. 

This time it was a real hum, a soothing song that was different than the one he had hummed earlier in the streets. While it came out differently due to his sore throat, the calming effect was still there, and Kihyun continued to hum it as Wonho looked down at his figure, taking in his features and listening to his voice until he sighed, moving to sit up against the couch once again as he let his head fall, and his eyes close. Kihyun hummed the boy to sleep, and when Kihyun was done he opened his eyes, taking in the boy’s still form as he slept, and he felt himself smile genuinely this time, pulling up his blanket and giving one last look towards Wonho before falling asleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when I write my scary scenes, I usually write them pretty fast and frantically, trying to imagine the way the character moves during the moment. I also re-read them and think to myself "is this really good enough?" but they seem alright usually. I think I'm just self conscious of my writing. I also hope you guys get a good picture of what the scene actually looks like.  
> Like in the darkness of this one, its literally pitch black. He couldn't make out one thing besides two red eyes staring down at him, and the rest he was forced to feel, too many unknowns falling into place there. That would freak me out.  
> Who wouldn't be scared of the dark during something like that?  
> Also can you imagine just standing in the middle of the street and watching as the lights slowly died out until you were left with nothing? But the last thing he saw in the light was a figure, so he knew something was there. Wait never mind, this is pretty spooky. lol


	6. What Can Be Found In the Forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Kihyun slowly sat up from the couch, looking around only to notice that Wonho wasn’t besides the couch anymore. He flinched, feeling a small amount of pain coming from his stomach, but already lessened from the day before. He brought one of his arms up, wrapping it up around his stomach gently as he turned and placed his feet onto the floor of the room, closing one of his eyes as he squinted in the light of the room, and yawned off the rest of his sleep. Kihyun could hear small murmurs come from one of the rooms next to this one, and he sighed, using his free hand to push his pink hair away from his face before looking up and around.

He recognized one of the voices as Wonho, and he remembered the events prior, of how Wonho had saved him, but how upset he had been after, blaming himself for the pain and fear that Kihyun had been through. Kihyun coughed awkwardly as he thought about how much he wished to comfort Wonho during the time, and he wondered what had made him move towards the boy and actually cling onto him like that. Kihyun shook his head, pushing his lips into a thin line, before pushing the blanket off of himself and standing up. As soon as he stood up though, Wonho appeared before him, shocking him and making him fall back onto the couch with a small thud, and a yelp leave his lips from the small burst of pain in his stomach.

Wonho stared down with wide eyes at Kihyun’s newly spread out form on the couch, and he brought his hand up to the back of his neck, cursing under his breath as he rubbed awkwardly at his neck. Kihyun slowly looked up at the boy with wide eyes of his own, his mouth slightly parted when he realized the position he was in, and he slowly sat up, groaning loudly as he brought his hands up to hold his head, and avoided Wonho’s gaze. Wonho shuffled from his spot in the room, and he ended up sighing in defeat, slumping down into the seat next to Kihyun after pushing the blanket out of the way and staring at Kihyun in silence.

Kihyun took in a deep breath before releasing it slowly, and he gathered himself, taking his hands away from his face before looking over at Wonho as well, and the two shared a brief look before they both looked away, taking interests in the walls instead of each other. Kihyun felt the awkwardness in the room, so thick he could barely breathe, and he knew he needed to do something to end it before they both suffocated, so he sat up straight, putting on a steely face before looking back over at Wonho who was still staring straight at one of the walls with a blank expression in his eyes.

“Last night… I couldn’t do anything,” Kihyun suddenly said, and Wonho looked over at him finally, avoiding his gaze as he bit his bottom lip and slowly nodded. Kihyun gulped down on the nervous ball in his throat before continuing, looking down at his lap as he played anxiously with his fingers. “I want to learn to uh… I don’t know, defend myself?” Kihyun said, and Wonho seemed to harden next to him, his expression turning steely as he frowned and looked at Kihyun’s hands in his lap as well.

“No,” was all Wonho said, standing right after and taking a few steps away from Kihyun before looking out the window. Kihyun shot his head up as well, giving Wonho an upset and confused look before shaking his head and standing up as well.

“Why can’t I learn? You or one of the others won't always be by my side, and I’ll die sooner than later if I can’t help myself,” Kihyun said in an exasperated tone, and Wonho shifted in his spot, bringing his steely gaze back to Kihyun as he looked down at him.

“I told you already, I’ll always be here. I’ll save you,” Wonho insisted, his tone lower than before, and Kihyun shivered, looking down at the ground before letting out a small sigh. Kihyun bit his bottom lip, and he closed his eyes, getting ready to throw his vulnerability to Wonho, and see how the boy would pick up the pieces for him after.

“Wonho… I’m scared,” Kihyun said, his voice breaking for a moment between the words, and Wonho immediately softened, taking another step towards Kihyun, until there was barely any space between the two. Kihyun had his back to Wonho, and Wonho looked down at his small form, a worried expression taking over his face as he regarded the boy. “I don’t want to be useless… I want to help. Help you, and myself, and I… I don’t want to die,” Kihyun admitted, and he heard Wonho sigh loudly, bringing up his hand and placing it on Kihyun’s shoulder, the boy slowly straightening up to look at Wonho. Wonho paused before speaking, letting his gaze travel over Kihyun’s terrified expression as his hand gripped the boy’s shoulder a little tighter.

“You won’t- we’ll keep you safe. Just stay the way you are, that is what will help us the most,” Wonho said, and Kihyun turned around, Wonho letting his hand drop off the boy’s shoulder as he looked down at him. Kihyun sighed in defeat, nodding his head slightly as Wonho regarded him, and soon, Wonho was giving him a small smile, taking a few steps away and turning to let his back face him before leaving the room. Wonho stopped and looked behind him for only a moment to regard the upset boy, and he looked to be thinking, until he finally sighed and shook his head, heading out of the room and leaving Kihyun alone once more.

Kihyun watched as Wonho left, a pout on his face and his eyes stinging from unshed tears, and he moved to look out the window, trying to find comfort in the forest and its trees, the sun poking out through them and lighting up the ground. Kihyun felt something move towards him, and he turned his head, noticing as Hyungwon suddenly lazily walked into the room, falling down onto the couch before looking up at Kihyun and offering him a small smile. Kihyun frowned, and he turned to face the boy completely, taking in his stretched out form, and the lazy smile on his face.

“You’re upset,” Hyungwon suddenly said, his words long and drawn out, and Kihyun paused, looking down at him in silence before nodding slowly. Hyungwon smiled wider, nodding as well before deciding to speak once more. “I saw it. You want to defend yourself,” Hyungwon added, and Kihyun sighed, the tension leaving his body as he nodded once more and moved to sit on the floor next to the boy. Kihyun pulled his legs up and wrapped his arms around them, and Hyungwon hummed, looking at the back of the boy’s head and waiting for him to say something.

“Wonho doesn’t want me to learn,” Kihyun admitted, and Hyungwon hummed again, a smile still settled on his face, and he brought a hand forward, picking up a strand of Kihyun’s messy pink locks and playing with it between his fingers before letting it fall back to the boy’s head. Kihyun turned to face Hyungwon when he felt the small touch, and Hyungwon smiled again, looking at the confused expression on the boy’s face before facing the ceiling and speaking once more.

“Hmm… for now, I think you should listen to Wonho,” Hyungwon said, his voice hinting that he knew something Kihyun didn’t, and Kihyun waited, anxious to hear what else Hyungwon had to say. “He will protect you, and you’ll protect him. You weren’t meant to hold a blade as well, though. The Beacon can shine in their own way,” Hyungwon said, and Kihyun sighed, confused by the words. He understood what Hyungwon was saying, that he didn’t need to train to fight, but he was hinting towards other things Kihyun had no idea about. He wished Hyungwon would tell him more, and he was about to ask him to clarify, but the boy suddenly got up from the couch, walking away from Kihyun and giving him a small wave. Kihyun pouted, leaning against the couch once more and looking out the window, just waiting and hoping that if he truly was meant to help anyone, especially Wonho, the boy who saved him so many times before, then he wanted to learn how to do it soon.

~~~~~~~~

Kihyun was sitting outside on the steps of the house, watching as Wonho practiced fighting with his blade, the other boys training and playing around as well. Wonho seemed to be the only one taking this seriously, Minhyuk and Jooheon being teased by Changkyun, and Hyungwon sleeping while Hyunwoo stood and watched as the three boys fought playfully, making sure that he didn’t need to intervene. Kihyun sighed, wondering how things changed so much that he was living with these boys now, still feeling like he wasn’t a part of them, an outcast among the men who knew more about himself then he even knew.

As Wonho continued to train, Kihyun picked at the grass on the ground, one of his arms wrapped around his legs as he pouted at the forest floor. Wonho had been training for a while, and the others had left him alone, so he hadn’t talked to anyone in a long while, and he admittedly felt a little lonely as he watched how the others interacted with each other. He was depressed, because he wanted to be as familiar with everyone as they were with each other, but he knew that that would take time to achieve, if it was even possible for someone like him to be friends with them.

Kihyun stood up, dusting off dirt from his pants as he looked at the other boys, sighing once more when he noticed that no one even looked over at him. He decided to take a walk while they were distracted, and with one last glance at Wonho, he started walking, heading to the back of the house first, and into the beginning of the forest. It was a nice day outside, the weather not too chilly, the air always being different here than where he lived before, and he wondered where exactly the house was located in the world to be in a forest like this. The sun bled through the trees and lit up the ground, small patches of light in the grass and leaves that were on the floor of the forest. Kihyun bit his bottom lip, looking behind him one more time before stepping into the patch of light, his eyes growing wide when he noticed a new patch of light light up a few feet from him. Kihyun looked around himself cautiously, before walking over to the new one, and another lit up, just like the one before had.

Kihyun didn’t know if it was a good idea to follow them, but he felt like he was meant to go this way, like the forest was trying to show him something. It was still mid day, and he knew he would be alright as long as it didn’t get dark out, and Wonho would probably find him the moment he knew he was missing, so Kihyun sighed, looking up at the trees and the birds before making up his mind and following the patches of light on the ground.

He started off by walking from one to the other, before he was running, a wide smile on his face as he hit each new light spot on the ground. It felt as if the forest reacted to his sudden glee, the tree’s leaves dancing along as he ran, and the birds chirping louder, providing a song for the leaves to dance to. Kihyun kept on running, even when his stomach hurt, and even when he ran out of breath, until the patches of light grew larger and larger, the last one stopping in a small clearing in the middle of the forest.

Kihyun laughed loudly to himself, panting as he bent down and rested his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath, and the birds quieted down, the whistling of the wind taking their place as Kihyun stood in the clearing. When he straightened up, he looked around, but was confused when he saw nothing, just overgrown grass and roots, with dead leaves scattered all over them. Kihyun took a few steps into the center of the clearing, the forest floor crunching underneath his shoes, until he decided to rest, slowly moving to sit on the ground and spread his legs out, his hands holding him up from behind as he let his head tip back and look up towards the sky.

Kihyun closed his eyes, feeling the small breeze on his skin as he began to hum, a tune without any correct path that he made up as he went along. Singing and humming had always been his solace, something that always had made him feel good when times were tough. The forest seemed to enjoy it as well, as he felt the trees part more and let light from the sun cascade onto him, his skin glowing in warmth as the breeze picked up and swayed the trees some more. Kihyun felt the earth shift around him, until he slowly brought his song to an end, the breeze slowing along with the melody, and the forest turned silent once more when Kihyun had finished.

Kihyun smiled and opened his eyes, his jaw falling open when he noticed six large archways suddenly before him, circling around him and leading to a set of stairs that led underground. Kihyun stumbled to stand up, his eyes wide as he rotated in a circle and looked at each of them, wondering how they came to be when he had his eyes closed this whole time. He felt the buzz return to his head, something that occured ever since the night of his 21st birthday, and the arches seemed to glow, small inscriptions in the stone on each one, of words Kihyun couldn’t read, and with pictures he could barely make out. 

Kihyun took a tentative step towards one as he held in his breath, and he noticed how old the arches looked, made of stone that crumbled in certain areas, vines and dirt covering them from years of being in the middle of the forest. He stopped, bringing his hand up to gently trace the words on the one he had chosen to look at first, and the words lit up brighter at his touch, like the stone reacted to him in a positive way. Kihyun’s hand flinched back as the words lit up, and he bit his bottom lip, taking a step closer and straining to make out some of the pictures on the wall.

On the stone archway was a picture of a snake, the first thing he could make out. It was surrounded by a few figures, each seeming to be carrying weapons and pointing them at the snake. The next picture was what looked like a wave, objects being swept away in it as the snake watched on from the distance. Most of the pictures from this point on were hard to make out, but there was a final picture near the bottom, and Kihyun moved a few vines out of the way, able to see it better once they had been cleared. For the last picture it showed the snake once more, but next to it was something small, with what looked like flames to be erupting behind it, reaching down to touch the snake. There was nothing hostile about the scene, and Kihyun wondered what it all meant, and if the snake received help from the fiery figure. Kihyun took a step backwards, and he walked up to another stone arch, this one covered in more vines then the rest, and he got to work, wrapping his hands around them and pulling them away.

The vines had sharp thorns embedded into their sides, and Kihyun gasped when they cut at his hand, a small amount of blood smearing onto the vines as he made quick work of them. He managed to clear one area, his hand now scratched up from the thorns, and he looked up at it, a picture right in the center of the archway at the top. It was a clear picture, more clear than it showed on the other arch, and he squinted, taking a step towards the stone to reveal what it was showing behind the vines.

It was a picture of a man, a blade in hand as he kneeled in front of a smaller figure, who wore a crown on their head and looked down at the man. The crowned figure looked to be reaching out to the kneeling man, but without touching them, and Kihyun wondered who they were, and if the kneeling man served the other with the crown. Kihyun made to bring his hand up, attempting to touch the inscribed picture, but something suddenly clutched at his shoulder, forcing him to turn around and face the new figure who stood in the clearing along with him.

Wonho was here now, a steely and angry look on his face as he looked down at Kihyun with a frown. Kihyun squirmed under the glare, and he avoided his gaze, looking down at the forest floor instead, and cursing himself for running away from the man for so long. “You shouldn’t be here,” Wonho suddenly said, his voice dark and hinting at how upset he was, and Kihyun slowly nodded his head, feeling even worse for leaving without telling anyone.

“I just wanted to take a walk, it’s still bright out-” Kihyun tried to say, but Wonho reached down, grabbing onto his wrist and abruptly pulling him out of the clearing behind him. Kihyun stumbled as he was forced forward, and he looked behind him one last time, confusion striking his features when he noticed that the clearing was empty now, and the stone archways had all disappeared. Wonho kept on dragging him further and further away, until Kihyun finally had enough, and he retched his hand out from Wonho’s grasp around his wrist, holding it to his chest as he looked up with a frown at the now surprised boy. Wonho stopped walking, his eyes wide as he turned and looked down at Kihyun, but Kihyun turned away, facing the forest instead of the boy as he seathed inside. Wonho took a step towards him, reaching out his hand once more, but Kihyun took a step away, avoiding his touch before he let his frustrations consume him.

“Why?! Why can’t I be there?! Why can’t I know anything?!” Kihyun yelled, and the forest shook slightly, the leaves rustling louder as Kihyun grew more angry. He shut his eyes, and he brought his hand up to ruffle his hair in frustration, feeling his head throb as everything grew to be too much too quickly.

“It’s not that you can’t, just not yet-” Wonho tried to tell him, and Kihyun groaned loudly, whipping his head to face Wonho as he broke down, frustrated tears leaving his eyes as he regarded the boy.

“I- I want to know! What’s wrong with me, why am I like this!” Kihyun screamed, and the tears fell faster, the trees shaking even more as they listened to Kihyun’s cries. Wonho watched the boy with wide eyes as he uncontrollably panicked, and he took a step towards him, looking down at him with a frown and a worried expression on his face.

“It’s not time yet, but soon! I promise, you will know everything!” Wonho yelled over the sound of the rustling leaves. Kihyun sobbed harder, and he felt his legs give out, his body almost falling to the floor. But Wonho was quicker, gathering the boy in his arms and holding onto him tightly, resting his head on Kihyun’s shoulder as he silently pleaded for the boy to stop crying. “I was just worried! I didn’t mean to be angry, but you can’t just disappear like that! I need to stay by your side!” Wonho yelled, and Kihyun deflated, the anger and frustration leaving him as he listened to the desperate tone in Wonho’s voice. Kihyun nodded his head, and Wonho held him closer, wrapping his arms around Kihyun’s chest and gripping onto the back of the pullover he was wearing. Kihyun looked down with teary eyes as the boy held him, and he reached his arm up, wiping away the tears before looking up at the forest once more.

The leaves had calmed down along with Kihyun, and he sighed, gently helping to pull Wonho off of him before resting his hand on the males arm, taking a moment before speaking to him. “Okay… no more questions. I won’t run off on my own either,” Kihyun mumbled, and Wonho looked down at him, a frown on his face as he bit his bottom lip and nodded. Silence filled in the gap between them, and the awkwardness returned once more, but this time with the underlining presence of comfort and understanding, like their relationship had changed in a way. 

Wonho took a step back, and Kihyun dropped his hand to his side, following behind Wonho at a slower pace than before as they made their way back to the house. Kihyun kept his gaze on the forest floor, but he could feel the warmth of light hitting his back, almost as if the sun was trying to cheer him up itself. Kihyun thought back to the stone archways, and wondered how long they had been there for, and what they meant. If they could come and go at any time, why had they chosen to show themselves to Kihyun? And why were there only six there?

Kihyun walked out of the forest, and the rest of the boys were found near the front of the house, each sitting still now with worried expressions on their faces. They looked up when they saw both Kihyun and Wonho, and Kihyun could tell that they knew something happened, if not from Kihyun’s red eyes and the tear streaks down his cheeks. They slowly stood up, dusting themselves off until Wonho led Kihyun to them, and they stood in silence, waiting for someone to speak up and break it.

“Um… I found him,” Wonho muttered, and the other boys looked up at him, nodding their heads slowly as they looked between the two boys. Hyungwon held a knowing look on his face, and he kept his gaze on Kihyun, only looking away when Kihyun caught it with his own. The boys stayed quiet for a few more moments, before a few let out relieved sighs, and Minhyuk reached forward to place a hand on Kihyun’s shoulder.

“Just don’t run off like that again, okay?” Minhyuk asked, and Kihyun nodded, avoiding the boy's gaze as he stared at the ground once more.

“Okay…” Kihyun muttered, and the rest of the boys nodded, most of them walking away and starting up new conversations, as Hyungwon gave one last glance between Wonho and Kihyun. When Hyungwon left, leaving the two alone once more, Kihyun sighed, bringing up his hand to push his bangs back before glancing over at Wonho, who he noticed was already looking at him. Wonho stayed quiet, but he slowly reached forward, grabbing onto Kihyun’s wrist gently this time, and he pulled him along as he entered the house, bringing the boy to the kitchen and sitting him in a chair. Wonho fixed a glass of water for Kihyun, and he placed it on the table in front of him, Kihyun immediately wrapping both of his hands around it as he looked into the cup, and Wonho returned to the counter, leaning his back against it as he folded his arms across his chest and gazed over at Kihyun.

Kihyun slowly brought the glass up, taking a small sip, before putting it back down, and he looked up at Wonho again, their eyes connecting before Wonho gave him a small smile, something that lit up a small spark inside of Kihyun. Kihyun continued to watch the boy in wonder as the spark seemed to grow only a little brighter, and he felt something new inside of him as well. Something that said what he was doing was right. And this boy, the boy with the white and blue hair, was meant to stay by his side for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonder what the archways are for, and I wonder what they are portraying on them?  
> Also, I wonder in what way will Kihyun be able to help? Get ready for more plot points being revealed next chapter! I should add the slow burn tag lol


	7. The Beacon Arrives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets get this party started! Yay! PLOT PLOT PLOT PLOT PLOT

Kihyun layed in bed, thinking about his parents and his family, and the life he had before the fire. His family had always been his rock, something that he could always find normality in, even after a hard day at school or work. They accepted him for everything that he was, always reminding him that he was special, and that someday he would amount to great things. They were the only thing that kept him going, and sometimes he wondered how he even managed to get back on his feet after feeling so low from their sudden death.

The reports said that there was no evidence of what started the fire, and they decided that it might have been a prank gone wrong, never able to catch the culprits even after searching for so long. Kihyun was forced to find a new place to stay quickly, but he remembers returning to the burnt down building often, with flowers and pictures to place down in the ashen plot of land. He wasn’t home that day, and the fire was set about 10 minutes before he made it back to their house, his neighbor already having called in the fire, and the men already working to put it out.

Kihyun remembers charging forward, ready to try to save his parents, but a few firemen had held him back, not letting him go into the fire himself, until he was cuffed and shoved in the back of a police car for his own safety. He remembers the panic he felt, the way he had frantically tried to release himself from the cuffs, until his wrists were raw and bloody, and his face was soaked with his warm salty tears.

Kihyun opened his eyes, the flashes of fire burning out as he looked into the dark room, and he shivered, pulling up the blanket closer to his chin as he bit his lip and forced himself to push away his sadness. The night was cooler than others so far in the house in the middle of the forest, and Wonho had brought him to bed, the two exchanging only a few words before parting for the night. It had been a few days since the incident in the woods, and since then Kihyun was stuck in the house, too scared to push his limits with the boys once more as his mind only filled with more questions.

Wonho started to seem more anxious as the days went by uneventful as well, secretly stealing glances at Kihyun, like he was waiting for something. Kihyun wished he knew why he was here, and why they needed his help, because he was willing to help them. Wonho had saved his life on multiple occasions, and all the boys seemed nice, as secretive and mysterious as they were, and he would do anything they wanted to help them. But the unknowns were slowly driving him crazy, and he felt the buzzing in his head increase as the days went by, taunting him at night, or whenever he caught Wonho staring at him from across the room.

Kihyun had too many thoughts, and he decided to get up and out of the bed to grab a quick snack from the kitchen, even if it was the very early morning, and it was still dark out. He knew that horrors were waiting outside for him or the other boys, but Wonho had promised him that there was a barrier inside the house, and as long as he didn’t leave, he would be safe.

Kihyun threw off the blanket, and he stood up, making sure to quietly pad his way to the kitchen in case he woke up one of the other members of the house. He slowly opened his door, listening to it as it creaked into the night, and he held his breath, walking in small steps into the hallway, before heading straight for the kitchen. Kihyun turned the corner, and he stepped into the room, taking a small glance around, and letting his eyes widen when he suddenly saw Wonho at the table, asleep with his head in his folded arms on the table, and a small book laying next to his sleeping figure.

Kihyun paused, staring at the boy and making sure he hadn’t woken him up, before taking a few quiet steps towards him, smiling slightly when he listened to the way the boy lightly snored, signifying that he was sleeping deeply. Kihyun decided to take a seat next to him, sitting down quietly and lowering his head onto his arm on the table, laying down in a similar way as he continued to watch over Wonho. When the boy was awake, Kihyun always had a hard time looking at the boy in case their eyes met, but like this, he could study him without knowing, like a special secret to himself.

Kihyun let his gaze start at the boy’s hair, from the white to the blue tips, before traveling to his eyes and his long lashes, wondering what it would feel like if he were to touch them. He traveled down his perfect nose before stopping on his pink lips, that looked so soft and smooth, and he smiled, shaking his head lightly as he tried to push his strange thoughts away. Wonho was ethereal, but he was also full of secrets, and Kihyun didn’t know anything about him besides he was the Knight, and he was sworn to protect Kihyun. He knew nothing about his past, his likes and dislikes, and he didn’t even know how he saw Kihyun, if they were close to even being friends at least.

Kihyun sighed, and he pulled his hand forward, lightly touching Wonho’s bangs and pushing them out of the way as he held a small pout on his lips, before looking over at the small book by his side, wondering what the boy could be reading at this time of night. Kihyun glanced at Wonho to make sure he was asleep once more, before picking it up and looking at it, confusion crossing his face when he realized it was in a language he couldn’t read, one similar to the words on the stone archways he saw a few days ago. Kihyun turned the book around before opening the pages, and he squinted to see it in the dim light of the room, pushing himself forward in his chair as he looked over the book. Kihyun closed his eyes and tried to think of where else he might have seen the language before, and when he opened them to look at the book, he gasped, staring right at Wonho as his eyes were now open and staring at Kihyun as well.

Kihyun only realized then how close he was to Wonho, and he gulped, letting the book drop out of his hands with a small clash on the table before slowly backing away, while Wonho watched his movements with an interested but undisturbed gaze. When Kihyun was sitting all the way back in his chair, he looked at Wonho sheepishly, his cheeks hinting at the red in them in the dim light, and Wonho licked his lips, staring at Kihyun as the light from the moon highlighted the boy and his presence.

“S-Sorry, I couldn’t sleep,” Kihyun muttered, and Wonho stayed quiet, watching as Kihyun squirmed a little in his chair before looking at the book again and picking it up. He held it up for Wonho to see, and Wonho lazily dragged his eyes over to the book, before looking back at Kihyun once more. “What’s this?” Kihyun asked, and Wonho reached over for the book, unwrapping one arm that was folded under his head before gently taking the book from Kihyun’s hand and looking at it.

“A book given to me by my parents,” Wonho said, and Kihyun slowly nodded, interested in what the boy had to say about his past. But Wonho said nothing else after that, and it was up to Kihyun to ask the right questions to get some of the answers he wanted to know.

“You’re parents?” Kihyun simply asked, and Wonho hummed, nodding his head as he sat up in his seat as hell, and let his arms rest on top of the table in front of him.

“Yeah. I’ve read this book too many times to count,” Wonho said, and Kihyun looked at the book, wondering once again what language it was written in.

“What’s it about?” Kihyun quietly asked, and Wonho glanced over at him, his eyes shining bright from the moon light behind Kihyun, and making him look even more ethereal than before.

“It’s a tragedy. About a boy and his life growing up. I don’t know how it ends though,” Wonho admitted, sighing as he placed the book back on the table. Kihyun looked down at the boy’s hands, and he gulped, watching as the veins in them tightened and flexed, and he shook his head again, trying to push those thoughts out as well.

“Why?” Kihyun asked, and Wonho took a moment to think, letting his eyes slowly drag over the book before being brought back up to Kihyun again. Kihyun caught his gaze and held it this time, feeling the intense emotions behind them, and Wonho spoke up, keeping their eye contact while he spoke his words.

“I don’t have the second book,” Wonho said, and Kihyun paused, confusion flooding his face as he thought about what Wonho said.

“How many books are there?” Kihyun asked, and Wonho smiled gently, looking longingly down at the book once more before speaking.

“I’m not sure. I only have one, but it doesn’t tell me the rest of the story. I think I’ll need to figure that out on my own,” Wonho said, and his words sounded cryptic, like there was a secret meaning behind them. Wonho placed his palms down flat on the table, before letting his hands curl up into two fists, the veins straining even more as he flexed them. Kihyun felt his face grow hot once more, and he looked away, instead looking at the opposite wall as he made an obvious attempt to clear his throat. 

“I don’t have anything left from my parents,” Kihyun added, and Wonho frowned, looking over at Kihyun before letting him continue. “They died in a fire, along with everything we owned,” he explained further, and Wonho nodded slowly, folding his arms once again and bending to rest his head on them. Wonho let out a deep breath, and Kihyun slid forward onto the table himself, hiding his face in his arms. “I miss them…” Kihyun said, his words sad and muffled by his position, and Wonho turned his head to face him, frown still on his face as he observed the boy.

Kihyun tensed when he felt a hand in his hair, gently carding through his pink locks in a soothing way. Kihyun sighed and let the tension leave him, and he pushed his sad thoughts away, focusing on the hand in his hair, and who it belonged to. Wonho was doing his best to comfort him, and it was like he was saving him once more, even though he didn’t need to help him out like that as well. Kihyun felt too relaxed suddenly, and he let go of the rest of his feelings, a melody leaving his lips as he hummed into his arms. The hand in his hair slowly came to a stop before leaving him, and Kihyun continued to hum, until he heard the quiet snores once more coming from the boy next to him. Kihyun raised his head, smiling as he finished off the song, and he gazed one more look towards the book on the table, before closing his eyes, and falling asleep next to Wonho as well.

~~~~~~~~

When Kihyun woke up the next morning, it was to a massive headache, the buzzing returning to his head and filling up his senses as he scrunched his eyes shut and groaned. He could hear laughter in the distance, and he sat up, seeing that somehow during the night he had been brought back to his bed, and he wondered if Wonho had really carried him the whole way there. Kihyun grabbed onto the side of his head as he let the pounding take its time to subside, before opening his eyes slowly and looking around the room. It was bright, brighter than usual it felt like, and the curtain to the window was open, letting in all the sunlight from outside.

Kihyun stumbled out of bed, falling to the floor and onto his knees the second he got up, gritting his teeth as he felt his head pound harder as the buzzing only started to increase. He used the bed to support him as he got up on shaky feet, and he lurched for the doorknob, holding steady on that instead as he decided he needed to find help. Kihyun took a few seconds between each heavy step he took, and he started to sweat, his body feeling hot as his head threatened to explode open.

Before he could make it to the boys, another jolt ran through his head and down his body, and he cried out, his legs giving in once more as he fell again. Kihyun reached down, and he grabbed at his shirt as his body continued to suddenly burn up, throwing it off his body to get rid of the extra layer. His body and skin felt like it was vibrating with the buzzing in his head, and he frantically roamed his arms over his body, wondering why any of this was happening, and if he would be okay in the end.

Kihyun’s body jolted when a new wave of pounding went through him, and he gritted his teeth, throwing his head back and screaming as he strained the muscles in his neck. He felt like something hot was inside of him and setting his body on fire, and his screams alerted the others, Wonho being the first to reach him while the others came running to him right after. They all watched with wide eyes as Kihyun writhed and squirmed on the floor, sweaty and in pain, and Wonho was the first to react, putting a steely look on his face as he bent down and pulled Kihyun into his arms, picking him up off the floor and holding him to his chest.

“It’s time,” Wonho said, and the others nodded, giving Kihyun one more glance before parting to give room to Wonho, and he held onto Kihyun tightly, the boy still screaming and squirming as he grabbed desperately at Wonho’s arms.

“P-Please h-help m-me…” Kihyun sobbed out, and Wonho’s expression softened as he look down at the boy with sad eyes, and he slowly nodded, giving Kihyun a small amount of hope that things might get better, before bringing him down a set of stairs he had never seen before, and into the basement of the house.

The boys followed after the two, and soon they were in the cold basement, filled with dust, and barely any light to see through. Some of the boys got to work with lighting candles, while others quickly left their side, moving to a different area and getting to work there as well. Kihyun continued to cry, and he nuzzled closer to Wonho, holding onto his shirt tightly between two balled fists as the boy held him securely. Wonho kept his gaze on the boy in pain, until Hyunwoo returned and gave him a single nod, forcing him to look up and start to move Kihyun to a new area.

Kihyun screamed as the pounding and buzzing hit a new high, and he couldn’t see anymore, blackness filling his eyes as he felt the fire only grow inside of him. He realized that during his new wave, he had been placed into a small room, one that was completely enclosed in cement, the door shut, and no windows to provide any light. The reason he couldn’t see was how dark the room was, and he screamed out again, his body thrumming as he pounded on the cement walls, wondering where the boys had gone, and why Wonho wasn’t with him anymore.

A soft humming sounded in the distance, like it was coming from outside the room, and Kihyun sobbed, listening to it as it tried to lull Kihyun out of his discomfort and panic. He couldn’t tell where it was coming from, but he knew he heard that voice before, and that it provided him comfort in the past. Kihyun pulled his legs up to his sweaty chest, wrapping his arms around them before he placed his head in his knees, and all at once a hot flash surged through him, and he felt his consciousness be pulled right from him.

~~~~~~~~

When Kihyun woke up, it was in a room filled with light, the pounding in his head gone, and the buzz taking up only a small part of his head, almost unnoticeable. Kihyun slowly pulled his head back up, and he looked around the room, taking in how small it was, and how each wall was made of cement with no windows. Kihyun frowned, wondering how there was any light in the room, and he looked down, noticing he was still shirtless, and that the humming had at some point stopped.

“ _Feeling better_?” A voice suddenly asked, and Kihyun jumped, looking frantically around the room to find out where the voice had come from. It was a voice he had never heard before, and it scared him, wondering who it was, and how they had found him in the first place.

“W-Who’s there?!” Kihyun asked, and the voice laughed light heartedly, something that helped to ease Kihyun, but only the slightest bit. 

“ _Well, you’re here. But so am I,_ ” the voice said, and Kihyun stared at the wall opposite from him, a confused expression on his face as he tried to understand what the voice meant.

“Where are you?” Kihyun asked, and the voice hummed, Kihyun flinching when the sound seemed to fade from each of his ears before stopping in the middle.

“ _I think it would be better to start with, “what are you,” instead. In that case, I am you. And you are me. We are now one,_ ” the voice said, and Kihyun felt his eyebrows furrow even more as he cursed under his breath from how confused he was. The voice must have heard him, because it laughed once more, and Kihyun felt himself blush, sitting up in his spot against the wall and letting his legs go to spread out in front of him.

“Are… you inside my head?” Kihyun tried, and the voice stayed quiet for a minute before providing the answers Kihyun really needed.

“ _For now. But I won’t always be. While your body awakened when you turned 21, I was only just starting. If I was to reveal all of myself so soon, you would have died,_ ” the voice said, and Kihyun slowly sat up, standing up in the small room and he looked around with wide eyes.

“I have so many questions right now…” Kihyun mumbled as he tried to take everything in, and the voice laughed once more, the sound surrounding Kihyun and making him feel lighter.

“ _I’ll start off by telling you what I technically am. I am your Beacon. I am what gives you your powers, and what guides you down the right paths. We are one now,_ ” his beacon said, and Kihyun stopped walking, only noticing now that they light in the room was actually coming off of him all along. “ _This forest belongs to me, and now it belongs to you as well. It will listen to you, and will provide for you a safe place to stay,_ ” the beacon added, and Kihyun slowly nodded, remembering the way the forest had reacted to him the other day.

“Where did you come from?” Kihyun asked, and the light grew stronger, giving life and energy to the room and Kihyun himself. The door to the room opened on its own, and Kihyun took a few tentative steps, walking out and noticing the empty basement with the candles still lit. 

“ _I was the first, an ancestor. While my Beacon wasn’t as bright when I was alive, together we will shine brighter than any star in the universe above, as it was foretold by the Oracle,_ ” his beacon said, and Kihyun turned around, watching as the light in the room shifted along with his body.

“The Oracle? Do you mean Hyungwon?” Kihyun asked.

“ _Another ancestor, the boy’s great great great grandfather I believe. He saw the coming of this day, or our union together, to be greater and to defeat the evils of this world,_ ” the voice said, and Kihyun brought his hand to his hair, running his fingers through the strands as he tried to think about which questions were the most important to ask. “ _I have little time,_ ” the voice said, and Kihyun jumped, looking towards the opposite wall with wide eyes as he watched the light inside of him dim.

“W-What are my powers? What am I supposed to even do with them?!” Kihyun asked frantically, and the voice hummed, the light only dimming some more before it spoke.

“ _You will figure out your powers and their potential on your own. What you do with them, is up to you. If you choose to help those who seek guidance from the Beacon, you will need to listen for the voice. It will guide you to where you need to be,_ ” the voice said, its words encrypted with another meaning. Kihyun knew he wanted to help, but he felt helpless knowing that all he could do was wait some more now. He didn’t even know why he was helping, or who he was trying to save. Kihyun groaned, and he was about to say something else to the voice, when the light dimmed, and it spoke up once more.

“ _I will return after my rest. We will speak again when the time arrives,_ ” the voice said, and the light vanished leaving him with one more sentence, and the candles that provided light to him in the room. “ _The forest yearns for your voice…_ ” the voice said, fading out into the darkness in the room. Kihyun sighed, wondering what the hell had just happened, and why it was happening to him. He felt like he had more questions than even before, and he looked over to the stairs of the basement, taking a few steps towards them before looking up. He climbed the stairs, and opened the door, greeted by a small living room, and each boy waiting and asleep on the couches, the light outside non-existent, showing Kihyun that it was night time.

Kihyun found Wonho on one of the couches, and he sighed, walking over a few boys before making his way to the one he trusted the most. He sat on the ground, wrapping his arms around his chest when he realized he was still shirtless, and he started to hum, filling up the room with a song that seemed to float around the boys, filling up their ears, and giving them each more energy than they had had in awhile. As Kihyun continued to hum, the forest outside reacted, swaying along with the song, and protecting the house from evil. Kihyun hummed until the song died out, and by that point each boy had awakened, Wonho being the first, and he watched as Kihyun sang, taking in his bare shoulders and back with a small smile on his face.

Kihyun jumped slightly when he felt Wonho shift behind him, and he looked to see the boy taking off his zip up jacket, handing it to Kihyun right after to wear before laying back down. Kihyun gave him a small nod before putting it on, and he laughed at how large it was on him, the sleeves running past his hands, and the collar falling to show off his upper chest and his collarbone. Kihyun looked up to see each of the other boys slowly blink awake, and he sat a little straighter, preparing himself to ask the questions he felt he would finally get the answers to. Kihyun looked at each boy, ending with Wonho, and he licked his bottom lip, trying to sound confident as he asked, “Why am I here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I get it, you are probably more confused than before. Next chapter the rest of the reason why Kihyun is there will be revealed by the boys finally, now that his Beacon is fully awakened. How exciting! Can't wait to see Kihyun's powers, and what they are. Also, after next chapter will be more consistent adventure and horror, and Wonho will be a ghoul killing, Kihyun saving, machine.  
> As a reminder, I work I think the next five days as consistent seven hour shifts, so uploads might be slow until my next day off. Let me know if you like this reveal in the plot, and if you are excited to learn more about what Kihyun's purpose is for all of this!


	8. A Night On the Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been kicking butt at work, but it also kicks my butt and I'm always feeling like I'm not in the mood to write when I get home, or it won't be as good. So sorry for the slow updates, but I promise they will keep coming, just slower. I'm trying to change my sleep schedule to where I wake up and have a few hours before work, and then coming home and sleeping right away. That way I'll be able to write a bit even on the days I work.

“Why am I here?” Kihyun asked the group, and the boys sat up in their spots, each looking at one another before Hyungwon decided to answer the boy’s question.

“As you know, we need your help. Something only you as the Beacon can do,” Hyungwon said, and Kihyun slowly nodded his head, already understanding that point of things.

“But, what do you need me to do?” Kihyun asked, and Wonho set his hand on Kihyun’s shoulder, the boy turning around to look at him while he spoke up next.

“Remember how we told you we hunt Lechions, and how you attract them now? Well, recently there has been a power exchange within the Lechions, a mutation kind of. This new group are different, their appearances looking like our own, and much more deadly to the human race. Our main target is the Lechion Queen,” Wonho said, and Kihyun’s eyes widened as he imagined something so evil lurking in the world, ready to kill off humans and take power of the whole Lechion race. 

“Am I supposed to stop the Queen?” Kihyun asked, doubtful that he would be able to. The boys shook their heads, pointing to one another before letting Wonho speak up once more.

“No, we will kill her. Or more specifically, I will,” Wonho said, and Kihyun whipped his head back over to look at the boy, letting his gaze start at his hair before stopping at his lips, his expression full of awe as Wonho only smiled back at him. “What I need is the right blade. That’s where we need your help,” Wonho said, and Kihyun let his eyes pull up from his lips, landing on his eyes instead as the two shared a small moment between them.

“What do you want me to do?” Kihyun asked quietly, almost a whisper as he asked Wonho, and the man sat up on his spot, Kihyun tilting his head up to look at the boy, while Wonho looked down at him with the most open expression he had showed him so far, with pride and joy swirling around in his eyes. Kihyun bit his lip as he waited for Wonho to speak again, and the boy pulled his hand away from Kihyun’s shoulder, gazing up at his pink hair instead as he gently started to card his fingers through it.

“The blade is an ancient relic created by Hyunwoo’s great great great grandfather, for my great great great grandfather to use. In a way history is repeating itself, with the rise of power, and the guardians needing to stop it. The only difference is that this time the threat is more real and dangerous, and the relic is shattered,” Wonho said, and Kihyun gave him a confused face, wondering what they needed with a broken blade.

“By defeating the last rise of power, the blade broke into six pieces, and each guardian took a piece with them, hiding the relic from the world with no map to find them. I can reform the blade, but I need the pieces,” Hyunwoo suddenly said, and Kihyun let his sleeves hang a little as he crossed his arms in front of him for warmth, and turned to look back at the other group of boys. Wonho sat all the way up, until his feet touched the floor right next to where Kihyun was sitting, and Kihyun leaned into his legs, resting his body against Wonho and waiting for one of the boys to explain the rest.

“The last Beacon for some idea thought that breaking their soul in half, and embedding it into the blade would be a smart move, or something. Just makes it so you’re our only hope at finding the pieces now,” Changkyun snorted, and Kihyun frowned, wondering how he was supposed to find the pieces.

“Now that the rest of your Beacon has awakened, together you can wait and listen to the other souls half to call out to you from the six different locations. Then we will retrieve the pieces, and put the blade back together, and we will be able to save the world from the Lechions,” Jooheon finished, and Kihyun stared blankly at the floor, wondering if he wasn’t special, if all of this was because of half a soul inside of him.

“Do my powers come from only the soul in me? Why was I chosen?” Kihyun asked, and this time Wonho answered, pulling his hand out of Kihyun’s hair gently before speaking.

“No, you would still be different without the second soul in you. You were seen in their visions, and you were chosen as the second Beacon, the only one capable of being so, as you already have a part of the first’s blood in you . You already have so much raw power inside of you, but when the oracle in the past saw the Lechions rise to power once more as our future, they decided to add an extra precaution, setting in stone the rise of the other half of your ancestors soul in you when your powers awakened. The soul inside of you now doesn’t define you,” Wonho clarified, and Kihyun sighed, secretly relieved by the news. He knew what that meant, that he was the Beacon because of his ancestor, but without him, he was still special, with powers of his own that grew along with the half soul inside of him. Minhyuk suddenly stood up, walking over to Kihyun and grabbing his hands into his own before pulling the boy off the floor to stand in the middle of the room.

“We have time, so all we can do now is wait since you are fully awakened! How was he? Your Beacon?” Minhyuk excitedly asked, and Kihyun paused to think before answering the boy.

“Mysterious and cryptic. If I’d had known any better, he was the Oracle in his past life and not the Beacon,” Kihyun joked, and the boys laughed, smiling up at Kihyun as they stayed in their places. Kihyun smiled too, until he suddenly remembered something he wanted to ask, and he turned to face Wonho with a pout on his face, surprising the boy and making him start to feel nervous. “Why did you lock me in that cement room?” Kihyun asked, and Wonho jumped out of his seat, taking a step towards Kihyun, before raising his hand to awkwardly rub the back of his neck.

“The ceremony for your awakening had some flaws written down to watch out for. Like, having no one around to disrupt, and to keep you in as much darkness as we could supply to allow the light to flow as free as possible and consume the most amount of darkness it could. We couldn’t have you running away in the middle of it, as unlikely as that seemed, so creating that small room and locking you in it was our best idea…” Wonho sheepishly said, and Kihyun slowly nodded, understanding the idea of the cement room before giving him another accusing look and question.

“Wait, how long did you know about me then? And my ‘awakening?’” Kihyun asked, and Wonho stepped out of the way, letting Hyungwon be the one to answer this time.

“My family made sure to keep the procephy of the Beacon alive for every generation after. We were told stories of you since the day we were each born, and have been living and preparing for this moment. It’s actually pretty strange to finally meet you,” Hyungwon admitted, and Kihyun bit his bottom lip, wondering if he could have lived his life knowing that he had to wait for someone to finally come of age.

“Did… my family know? About me? About the prophecies?” Kihyun asked, his voice smaller than before, and the boys stayed quiet for a moment, their smiles falling on their faces as they looked towards Wonho to answer for him.

“They… didn’t know. The guardians decided years ago to keep them out of the stories, to give you the chance to grow up normal and discover your potential on your own. That way, it would be easier for the half soul to awaken inside of you when the time was right,” Wonho quietly told him, and Kihyun frowned, taking a step back from him before looking at the ground.

“But, I wasn’t normal. Nothing about my childhood felt normal, and my parents seemed like they knew something about it all as well. Something just doesn’t feel right…” Kihyun muttered, and Wonho sighed, looking up at the other boys once more.

“Even if that was the case, then whatever they knew wasn’t learned from us or our families,” Jooheon pitched in, and the boys nodded along, gazing over Kihyun and waiting to see his reaction. Kihyun sulked, letting the tension leave him in a sigh before nodding himself and accepting their words, even if he knew he would continue to wonder about the matter for as long as he had his unanswered questions. Suddenly Minhyuk wrapped his arm around his shoulder, pulling him into his side before smiling and speaking loudly into his ear.

“Well, I can’t wait to figure out what your powers are! Have you noticed anything yet?” Minhyuk excitedly asked, and Kihyun thought for a moment.

“Well, the Beacon told me the forest wanted to hear my voice…” Kihyun muttered, and the boys hummed, confusion filling their faces as they tried to think about what that meant. A shadow appeared before Kihyun, and Changkyun stepped out, eyeing Kihyun for a short moment, and making Kihyun slightly uncomfortable from the close distance between the two.

“Maybe you should just start talking to the trees and see if they reply. You won’t look crazy, I promise,” Changkyun teased, and Kihyun pouted, looking away from Changkyun before letting his eyes settle back onto Wonho. Wonho stood with his arms folded across his chest, and his signature frown was on his face, watching Kihyun’s interactions with the boys as he stayed quiet. Kihyun gave him pleading eyes, and Wonho was quick to get the hint, the smallest smirk taking over his features as he took a step towards the group of boys and grabbed onto Kihyun’s wrist gently.

“I think that’s enough discussion for today…” Wonho said, and he yanked Kihyun out of Minhyuk’s hold, a surprised expression lighting up his face as he watched Kihyun fall into Wonho’s chest instead with a small thud, and the two dissapeared with the snap of Wonho’s fingers, leaving the rest of the group confused and bewildered that the two had left so suddenly.

~~~~~~~~

“Why are we here?” Kihyun asked, an unamused look on his face as he watched the waves roll in and out onto the beach. Wonho shrugged, sitting on the soft sand and looking up at Kihyun, waiting for him to sit down besides him as well. Kihyun sighed and rolled his eyes, but the small lift of the corner of his mouth gave him away, and he slowly lowered himself next to the boy, making a seat for himself before looking out towards the ocean once more. “How is this even possible?” Kihyun asked instead, and Wonho hummed, looking away from the boy and towards the ocean instead.

“I don’t know. I just think it, and then we are there. But it only works if I’m touching you. Other than that, I can teleport to wherever you are when you aren’t with me,” Wonho explained, and Kihyun slowly nodded, looking down at his hand as he let his finger draw small circles into the sand.

“So as long as I’m with you, we could go anywhere?” Kihyun asked, and he scrunched his nose up afterwards, quickly moving his gaze over to Wonho who was now staring at him as well. “Why did that sound so cheesy?” he asked, and Wonho laughed, lifting up a small pile of sand absentmindedly and letting it fall between his fingers.

“But it’s technically true,” Wonho pointed out, and Kihyun chuckled, nodding his head as well before looking back at the ocean. Kihyun breathed in deeply, taking in the salty air before closing his eyes and feeling the beach breeze on his skin, along with Wonho’s intense gaze from his side. When Kihyun opened his eyes once more, he slowly dragged them over to Wonho and caught the gaze, a small frown on his face, and an expression showing Kihyun that the boy was thinking deeply. 

“What?” Kihyun asked, and Wonho frowned more, staying silent for a moment before sighing and replying to the boy.

“I was just wondering how you are handling everything. Is it… a lot?” Wonho asked, and Kihyun took a moment to think for himself, a small hum leaving his lips as he looked at his lap, and brought his hands forward to play unknowingly with his fingers.

“Yeah, but… I think losing my parents was a lot too. So, I can handle this. If anything, maybe I see it as something that gives me a purpose once more,” Kihyun admitted, and Wonho looked at the boy’s lap, determination on his face when he reached forward and grabbed one of Kihyun’s hands, surprising the boy as he held it in his own and grasped it tightly. Kihyun looked at their combined hands before looking back at the boy’s face, and Wonho was watching him, his lips stretched into a thin line and gathering the words in his head before speaking them to Kihyun.

“I’ll be here the entire time, and so will the other boys. Don’t hold it all in, and never think that everything is on you. Because it’s something we all need to do, together,” Wonho tried to explain, and Kihyun nodded slowly, understanding that Wonho would be by his side the entire time. Kihyun sighed and looked away from him, hiding a small smile on his lips as he stared back into the ocean once more. It was nice knowing that he would have somebody to count on, someone who he knew he could trust to help him when he was scared, and pick him up when he had fallen.

Kihyun didn’t need ghouls or Lechions to scare him. The world around him and the people in it were scary enough. Until now he felt like the darkness surrounded him both day and night, and he could never trust who would come out from it all. But he knew he could trust Wonho. Hopefully Wonho would learn to trust him soon as well, because he would help these boys no matter what. It gave him a purpose and hope, and he wanted to save the human race, knowing that they now depended on him and the boys to do so.

Kihyun was still smiling as he looked into the ocean, and the two sat there in silence for a few moments, watching as the waves came rolling in, and the sun started to set in the sky. Kihyun fell backwards onto the sand, and he looked up, seeing as the sky changed from a light blue to vibrant pinks and oranges above him. Wonho sat up still, a smile on his own face, and the boys stayed like that, in silence, and taking comfort in one another for the moments they were next to each other on the beach.

Kihyun was just about to close his eyes when the sand around him suddenly shot up, and hands pushed up from the earth, grabbing onto his arms and legs and pinning him to the ground. Kihyun screamed loudly, and his body jumped at the surprise attack, already violently trying to tear himself away from the hands that were gripping onto him tightly and bruising his skin. Wonho jumped up at the scream and looked down at Kihyun, his eyes wide from what he saw, and Kihyun tried to speak, only to receive another hand that crept up and placed itself over his mouth. Kihyun screamed into the hand and tried to bite at it, but it held down firmly, and he looked back up at Wonho with terrified eyes as he continued to struggle against the hold on him.

Wonho’s face soon turned into something dark and furious as he realized what had happened, and he snarled, the blade returning to his hand as he took a few quick ominous steps towards Kihyun. Before Kihyun could realize what Wonho was about to do, the boy had started slicing through the first hand around his ankle, the arm retreating back to the sand, and the hand falling onto the ground and spasming as he went to work on another one. Kihyun lifted his free leg and kicked at the hand and arm attached to his other leg, but another arm shot out from the ground, and grabbed onto his leg again, only allowing Kihyun a short moment to struggle before he was pinned to the ground once more.

Kihyun screamed once more in frustration and fear, and he closed his eyes, fighting as much as he could against the grips before he shot his eyes open once more, and looked briefly off into the sea. His body trembled when he saw them, a hoard of ghouls, each a murky blue color, with wide eyes, gills, and four sharp fangs shooting out of their mouths heading towards the two boys, and he shrieked, fighting against the grips once more until he was starting to tear up from the small amounts of pain he was causing himself. The hands dug their nails into his skin, and small spots of blood formed, dripping down the side of his arms and legs, and he watched as the small army grew closer, Wonho still trying to fight off the hands to no avail and without a clue of what was happening behind him.

Kihyun watched as they advanced, and he shot his gaze up to Wonho who was distracted, screaming muffled words to try to tell Wonho what was happening. When Wonho cut an arm around his wrist loose finally, Kihyun acted frantically, pointing towards the sea, continuing until a new hand came up and grabbed him once more. Wonho looked towards where Kihyun had pointed, his eyes growing wide as he watched the advancements of ghouls onto them, and Kihyun felt scared, wondering how Wonho would save him and release him with the odds against them. Wonho cursed under his breath, but he stepped away from Kihyun, the boy screaming at Wonho to not leave him, but he didn’t listen, getting ready to attack and defend the boy who was still uselessly held onto the ground. 

Kihyun cried out when he saw Wonho charge, and he was immediately swallowed by the hoard, leaving Kihyun alone as more hands came up from the sand and grabbed at him, holding him as still ask possible until the rest of the ghouls could attack him as well, and eat him alive. Kihyun felt terrified, his body jolting every time he heard Wonho scream or shout, and he heard the sounds of slices filling the air, bodies falling one after one, and blood soaking into the sand as there seemed to be no end in sight for Wonho. Kihyun freaked out when he saw a hand come up to cover his eyes, and he screamed and cried, trying his best to fight off the hands, but it was no use, he was held down tightly, and the hand covered his eyes, blacking out his sight, and leaving only his ears to determine how Wonho was doing against the ghouls. He heard many terrifying noises, such as crunching and growling, along with Wonho’s shouts, and his tears dripped down the side of his face, landing onto the sand and staining his cheeks. 

Kihyun started to feel tired and exhausted from fighting, and his body gave up, falling still as he was helplessly held onto the beach against his will. He listened as Wonho got louder, and he knew that the boy was growing tired as well. The sun had been setting, and the beach was growing colder with the absence of the light, night approaching fast, and ready to provide more horrors to the boy. Kihyun cried uselessly, and he felt worried for Wonho, wondering if he was alright, and if he would be able to defeat a group of enemies in that size. He could hear the blade cutting through the air and flesh, and the disorientated screams from the ghouls when they were cut down to die. He hoped Wonho was alright, and he hoped that they could get out of this alive, or at least that Wonho would save himself if there was no hope in sight.

Kihyun just let the tears slide down his face, until he felt something break through inside of him, a light warming him up and filling him with a renewed energy. “ _Let him hear your voice. Feed to him the power of your song, and show him the light that will guide him through the toughest of enemies,_ ” the voice suddenly said, awakening once again to speak to Kihyun. Kihyun gasped in surprise into the hand on his mouth, and he tried to speak back, the sound muffled until he gave up and tried to speak in his mind instead.

“What do you mean?” he asked, and the light inside of him grew more, until his skin became hot to the touch, and the hands sizzled slightly on top of him, even though they managed to cling on.

“ _If he hears your voice, you will save both of you. Without it, you may die. It is time to see what your song can accomplish,_ ” the voice said, and Kihyun suddenly understood what it meant, asking him to show his voice, like the forest had reacted to once before.

Kihyun used up the courage inside of him to start humming, the sound muffled by the hand on his mouth, and barely admitting into the air. He sang louder, and the sound was picked up by the slowly increasing wind, dancing along in the air until reaching the swarm of ghouls and engulfing them, filling their ears with Kihyun’s songs, and lastly stopping at Wonho, who unbeknownst to Kihyun, was failing in his fight, bloody and tired from receiving endless attacks from the ghouls. 

Kihyun pushed his song out of him, through his lips and between the fingers of the ghoul, and he brought into the song hope for Wonho, to help him all he could, to wish him the best of luck in his fight. Wonho was fighting for him. Wonho was fighting to save mankind and Kihyun alike, and he had been doing this all along, everytime Kihyun had been distressed, and he had been the one to save him. Kihyun owed him everything for the help he received when he was in danger or feeling down, and he pushed these feelings into his song, until his humming was the only thing that could be heard in the air, like a whisper in the ears of all that listened, vibrating through their bodies and their minds.

Wonho looked up from his kneeling spot on the ground in between the ghouls. He had just finally fallen, but confusion flooded his face when he heard Kihyun’s voice, something he had heard only a few times before, and it had brought him great comfort during those times. Kihyun continued to sing, his body thrumming as the hands tightened to silence him, and he waited to see if it would do anything to help the boy in his fight.

When Kihyun heard Wonho once more, relief struck him, and he hoped his song helped, singing on and on until he felt his energy drain from him once more. The songs started to fade out, but unbeknownst to Kihyun, it had given Wonho the push and extra kick he needed to continue, filling him up with energy and helping him to possess extra strength during the battle. Kihyun could feel his mind become foggy as his last few notes ran out, and the song stopped suddenly, until the sound of the waves filled their ears once more, and they realized that they were still on the beach.

Kihyun could feel the grip loosen on his body, and he could hear the movement of sand around him, until suddenly he could see one more, a gasp leaving his lips when both the hand on his eyes and mouth were removed. He stared up at the sweaty and bloody man with a hardened expression above him, his eyes teary and his lps trembling, and Wonho looked back, out of breath and his chest rising harshly up and down as he panted. Wonho cut the rest of the hands away, until the beach was littered with dead ghouls, and Kihyun scrambled away from them, jumping off the ground and quickly pushing himself into Wonho’s chest, wrapping his arms around him as he cried further. Wonho looked up at the sky as he panted, the boy still wrapped around him, and he closed his eyes, placing one hand on the boy’s head to hold him while he cried out his fear and frustrations, until the sky blackened completely, and they were once again in the forest in the middle of nowhere at the snap of Wonho’s fingers.

Kihyun clung to Wonho and refused to let go, and the boy eventually decided to let Kihyun ride on his back as they walked to the house in silence, Wonho wincing once in a while, and a few of Kihyun’s sniffles filling the air as they made their way back. The boys were asleep themselves when the two walked into the house, and this time Wonho brought the both of them to his room instead, placing Kihyun gently on his bed as he struggled to push himself onto the bed too and lie beside Kihyun. Kihyun looked down at the boy as he laid next to him, and he sat up, bringing his legs to his chest and wrapping his arms around them, waiting for one of them to speak up about the sudden and terrifying events that just happened.

Wonho closed his eyes and sighed, and he turned onto his side, only opening his eyes once he was facing Kihyun. Kihyun waited for the boy to speak, holding his breath from the anticipation, and he could only make out the outline of Wonho’s figure and his shining eyes in the dark room, the moonlight pooling in from the window behind the boy and casting its glow onto him. He looked beautiful, and Kihyun felt relieved, knowing that once again this man was by his side, and had protected him with everything he had once again. He couldn’t see the fight, and he didn’t know if his voice helped at all. All he knew was that Wonho was here with him, laying next to him, and looking as ethereal as ever in the moonlight.

Wonho sighed again, and he looked up at Kihyun’s tear stained face, a frown on his lips as he took in the boy. He slowly raised his hand, letting his fingers glide across the smooth skin of the boy's cheek, and Kihyun closed his eyes, reveling in the small touch of the boy next to him. When Wonho barely grazed the edge of his lips, he reluctantly pulled away, and Kihyun opened his eyes once more, letting his gaze fall on Wonho’s own, and the two sat in silence for a few more moments, gazing at one another and waiting to find the right moment to speak.

“Are… you alright?” Wonho asked, and Kihyun managed to chuckle, wondering why the boy was more concerned about Kihyun then himself.

“I think I should be the one to ask that,” Kihyun said, and Wonho looked over him, slowly nodding before returning his gaze to Kihyun’s eyes.

“I want to- thanks…” Wonho said, and Kihyun felt his eyebrows furrow as he stared down at the boy in confusion, letting go of his legs slowly, and unfolding from himself. Wonho sighed, and Kihyun felt more confused, wondering what the boy had meant by thanking him. “You, I don’t know, but I think your humming saved me,” Wonho said, and Kihyun felt surprised knowing his humming might have done something in the end. He wondered how the voice of the Beacon inside of him came to be, and he wondered why it hadn’t spoken up once more when things were over. Hopefully, the Beacon and him would be able to talk more soon.

“My humming?” Kihyun wondered, and Wonho nodded once again, his gaze watching Kihyun’s every move intently, even as Kihyun slowly laid down, resting his head on his arm as he turned on the bed to face Wonho as well. They were close, closer than ever before without one of them panicking or feeling awkward, and Kihyun could smell Wonho’s cologne mixed with his sweat, something surprisingly comforting for Kihyun.

“Did you know you could do that?” Wonho asked him, and Kihyun shook his head, his pink hair falling into his eyes while he started to bite on his bottom lip. Wonho reached forward, his gaze now on his hand as he pushed Kihyun’s bangs out of his face, and Kihyun let out a small sigh, the corners of his lips pushing up as he tried to hold back a smile from the action.

“Maybe we could try seeing if my humming affects the others tomorrow, or what else it can do?” Kihyun suggested in a small whisper, and Wonho smiled softly, nodding slowly as he pulled his hand back and rested it between the two bodies. Kihyun felt suddenly tired, and while he meant to go back to his own room, his eyes fluttered shut without him knowing, and he fell asleep with Wonho watching him, a smile on his face, and a small glint in his eyes as he watched the beautiful pink haired boy sleeping next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was good, I felt like some parts were too fast when writing it, but when I read it afterwards to edit it, I actually really liked how it turned out. Some nice reveals, and a few more next chapter as we start to kick the adventure off. Then we will leave my last reveal for near the end of the book, but its not plot dependent, it's just cute and shit.


	9. The First Shard Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay first off, I'm sorry for the super duper slow update on my writings. I've been working 40+ hours for my new job due to the hectic nature of everything in the world right now, and this is the first time in a couple weeks I actual have a little time off. So my plans were to write a few chapters during this time, hopefully two or three. I have a lot of fun plans for this book, so even if it takes me a while, the updates will still come. I actually had the idea for the next chapter from a dream I had, and it was too good of an idea to not wake myself up and quickly write it down lol.  
> Second off, this is setting us up for a wild and scary adventure with six main events in it, like the six shards. It's going to be so fun to write everything, I'm excited for you guys to read what I have in store.  
> ALSO, HTML format was being a butt, so no matter how hard I tried to make the voice italic, it didn't want to this time, even though I didn't do anything different than before. I cant fix it, but it's only two sentences, so I hope it's okay.

“Wonho!” Kihyun yelled, and he listened for a few stumbling footsteps, followed by a broad man running the corner to the kitchen. Kihyun stood there in a pair of grey sweatpants and a black t-shirt, facing the boy who now ran into the kitchen, while holding a spatula in his hand. Wonho looked worried for only a moment, but when he noticed Kihyun’s nonchalant face, he straightened up and turned to confusion instead. Wonho himself wore black skinny jeans, a white shirt, and a blue jean jacket over it, making him look tougher and a little too attractive for Kihyun to see so early in the morning. Kihyun coughed awkwardly after noticing how Wonho looked, and he avoided his gaze to the floor, waiting for Wonho to say something first.

“Are you alright? I don’t think I’ve ever heard you yell that loud before,” Wonho commented, and he slid into the kitchen chair placed at the table, while Kihyun took a few steps towards him.

“Well, no one's home, and it’s not like I have your number or anything… but I was just cooking up some eggs, and I didn’t know if you wanted any,” Kihyun added, and he lifted his gaze up from the floor, first letting them fall onto Wonho’s lips, before he gulped and brought it further up to his eyes. He wondered if maybe he should’ve gotten dresses earlier as well, and he wondered how he looked in Wonho’s eyes, if he looked messy and unattractive. Wonho paused for a moment, a frown falling on his face before he pulled out his phone, handing it to Kihyun and motioning for the boy to take it.

“Put your number in it,” Wonho said, and Kihyun furrowed his eyebrows, slowly taking the phone when Wonho nodded that it was okay. He entered his contact and handed the phone back, and Wonho pocketed it once again, sitting back in his chair and looking Kihyun up and down. “Eggs? Yeah, sounds good,” Wonho added, and Kihyun took a moment himself to realize what Wonho had meant, his eyes widening and his head nodding as he went back to the oven to cook up a plate for Wonho.

Kihyun hummed as he cooked, and the smells swirled in the air along with his sound, and he felt Wonho’s eyes on his back, peering into him as he listened to the quiet music being made. He felt like Wonho wanted to ask something, but the boy stayed quiet, and Kihyun ignored the feeling, plating the eggs and turning around to catch Wonho’s gaze. Wonho smiled up at Kihyun, and Kihyun felt his lips pull into a tight line as he tried hard not to smile himself, and he brought the plate to the table, setting it down in front of Wonho and taking a step backwards before crossing his arms. “Thanks,” Wonho said, and he started on the food, humming from the flavor and giving Kihyun a small thumbs up as he ate on. Kihyun slowly unfolded his arms and awkwardly stood there for a minute, soon shaking his head and going back to the stove to cook. 

Kihyun continued to cook as he listened to Wonho eat behind him, the boy looking up sneakily at Kihyun once in a while and smiling to himself. Kihyun went back to humming, different thoughts filling his head along with his voice, and he felt a strange pull inside of him, his stomach suddenly dropping, and his eyes unfocusing from the food in front of him. Kihyun felt dizzy, and he put the spatula down, quickly turning the stove off and grabbing the edge of the counter, and like Wonho could feel his distress, he was next to him in an instant, muffled words coming out of his mouth, and a hot touch clinging to Kihyun’s arm. Kihyun closed his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows, focusing as hard as he could onto the pull, until he could make out a new sound in the room, something familiar and recognizable to him.

“ _You seek to find us… one at a time… my voice will lead you to where the plants grow tall, and the leaves encase you in confusion… you shall find me in green… along with the way to victory… _” the voice suddenly said, and Kihyun felt his body give in on himself, using most of his energy just then to tune into the voice. Wonho grabbed him harder before he could fall, and a curse left his lips as he held onto Kihyun, wrapping him up into his arms and pulling him up into his chest before walking into the living room and setting him on the couch. Kihyun was lost in his own world though, with no idea of Wonho and his worry around him, and he tried to speak back, wondering what the voice was and where it was coming from.__

__“Find you in green? What are you talking about?” Kihyun tried to ask, but the first voice was replaced by another, similar in sound, but the sound now much closer and easier to listen to._ _

__“ _The first voice has spoken up, and will now lead you to its destination. Together we will be able to find it, and take back the shard needed to defeat the evil. This is your first mission,_ ” his beacon said, and Kihyun swallowed hard, nodding his head in understanding as Wonho looked on at him worriedly, unable to hear the conversation going on in Kihyun’s head. Kihyun was sweating, his face contorted in what looked like pain, and his body shaking, thrumming from the voice calling out to him in the distance, begging him to find it._ _

__“The first shard? Do you know what it meant by where the plants grow tall, and leaves encasing us?” Kihyun asked, and the voice hummed, taking a moment before answering the boy._ _

__“ _Perhaps, but it has been far too long since the place has existed. If what I think is indeed the destination, then be prepared. It won’t be easy,_ ” the voice said, leaving Kihyun in even more confusion than before. _ _

__“What do you mean?!” Kihyun shouted in his head in desperation, but the voice would not answer, forcing Kihyun back into his consciousness as his body glowed like a beacon to the outside world._ _

__Kihyun gasped when he woke up, everything leaving him except for the strange pull inside of his body, aching to lead him to a strange destination. He slowly opened his eyes, his lips slightly parted as he breathed heavily, and he was greeted by Wonho who was standing next to him and staring down at him. Kihyun blinked a few times, and Wonho brought his hand down, resting it on Kihyun’s forehead worriedly and feeling his temperature, before smoothing his hair back for him. Kihyun felt his breath catch in his throat from the man’s touch, and he let his attention drift to the way Wonho looked at him with such soft eyes, and touched him so delicately, like he was made of glass and he was scared to break him._ _

__As soon as Wonho’s hand left his head, Kihyun started to sit up, still keeping his eye contact with the boy, and biting his bottom lip as he wished inside of his head for Wonho to touch him once again. Wonho himself moved to slowly sit next to Kihyun when the boy was upright, and they were now sitting next to one another on the couch, silently staring at the ground, and stealing glances at each other once in a while. The silence continued only for a few moments more, until Wonho forcibly cleared his throat, and Kihyun sighed, turning to the boy slightly and avoiding the heavy gaze that was now set on his face._ _

__“So um… yeah, the uh, first shard is calling out to me…” Kihyun awkwardly said, and Wonho’s eyes widened, regarding the boy in surprise before speaking himself._ _

__“Where is it?” he asked, and Kihyun shook his head, a confused look taking over his features as he remembered what the voice had said to him before._ _

__“It didn’t really say, it just gave me some cryptic details about the place. Things like, tall growing plants, and leaving us in confusion. I think it said it would be found in green, but I don’t know what that even means…” Kihyun said, and Wonho slowly nodded, suddenly standing up and looking down at Kihyun with a hardened look in his eyes._ _

__“Stay here, I need to call the others before we figure out what to do,” Wonho said, and before Kihyun could even dispute being left alone, Wonho was gone from the room, and Kihyun was alone._ _

__Kihyun sighed, raising his head to look away from the spot where Wonho once was, to the window outside. It was the morning now, both boys finding it hard to sleep in the same bed after everything that had happened yesterday. It had terrified Kihyun, but he remembers how reassuring Wonho had been, and how he had done everything for Kihyun’s sake, and the boy sighed, knowing that whatever Wonho had planned now, it would be with Kihyun in mind as well._ _

__He stood up, feeling the pull inside of him once more, and he unknowingly followed it, walking out the front door and humming a little under his breath. He didn’t go far, knowing that it would be dangerous to leave without Wonho there, but outside had a different feeling to it, the pull only growing, and the forest reacting to Kihyun’s voice. The trees swayed and the air shifted, and he closed his eyes, letting the breeze gently hit his face and throw his hair around. He smiled, thinking about the boys and their powers, and how he could come into play to help them as well. His voice grew louder, until he was singing a song his mother had sang to him when he was younger, and the forest flurrished, the trees growing new leaves in an instant, and flowers springing from the ground with petals ready to open. His eyes widened, taking in the sight, and he ended the song, feeling reenergized along with the forest, a small vibration filling his body and mind._ _

__Kihyun’s wide smile fell when he felt a hand grasp his shoulder, and he turned around, stumbling from the sudden fright and almost falling. Wonho was there though, ready to catch him from the fall, and the boy that scared him snickered, a smirk on his lips as he turned back to the house and walked away. Kihyun moved his eyes from Changkyun’s retreating form to Wonho who was still holding onto him with an annoyed look on his face, although it wasn’t directed at Kihyun. He felt Wonho move to grab his wrist instead, and suddenly he was being dragged inside the house once more, confused as to what had just happened, and why Wonho would hold that expression. Wonho placed Kihyun down on a chair in the living room, and Kihyun let his gaze fall on his wrist, which still had Wonho holding onto it even as he stood by his side. The angle was awkward for him, but he decided to let Wonho hold on, secretly taking comfort in knowing Wonho would be there next to him._ _

__“So, the first shard has called out to you finally?” Jooheon started, and Kihyun shifted his gaze over to Jooheon, catching the boy’s gaze on his wrist before meeting his eyes. Kihyun blushed at being caught for the moment, but he still nodded, decided to not talk just yet, in hopes he would sound normal in a moment._ _

__“Where is it?” Hyunwoo asked in his stone faced way, and Wonho moved to sit on the armrest of the chair, lowering his arm and now making it more comfortable even as he hung on._ _

__“He said he didn’t know, all that he got were small clues,” Wonho said, and Kihyun realized he didn’t tell them about the pull between him and the shard, like a string attached between the two that the other side kept tugging on. Kihyun sat up in his seat, and Wonho looked over at him at the sudden movement, their eyes meeting for only a moment before Kihyun avoided his gaze and cleared his throat to speak._ _

__“Well, um… I can kind of feel it? Like it’s pulling me towards the destination…” Kihyun revealed, and the boys seemed to brighten up at the words, nodding their heads and most of them smiling towards Kihyun. Changkyun snorted, earning the attention on himself next, and he walked over to where Kihyun was sitting, glancing over at his held wrist before taking in his full form. Kihyun expected him to speak, but he didn’t stop walking, only heading past him and stepping into a new shadow of the room, darker than the previous one he was in before, and shrouding himself in darkness. Kihyun wondered how his powers worked, and if he needed to stay in darkness to energize himself, but he knew he couldn’t ask him without being verbally attacked. He figured he could always ask Wonho when they were alone, and was sure the boy would be glad to fill him in on the small details._ _

__“What direction is this pull leading you towards?” Hyungwon suddenly asked in his sultry and calm voice, and Kihyun looked out the window, determining the direction of the sun in regards to where the pull was coming from._ _

__“I think… North,” Kihyun said, lifting his free hand and pointing in the direction of the pull, and the group nodded, Minhyuk jumping out of his seat and smiling widely at the group._ _

__“Well, let’s go! No time to waste!” Minhyuk yelled, and Hyungwon shook his head, standing as well and resting a hand on Minhyuk’s shoulder._ _

__“No, we wait for the sun to rise tomorrow morning and set out then. It gives us time to gather supplies and money, as well as lets Wonho get some rest before he transports such a large group like this anywhere. If we leave at sunrise, we spend more time in the sun, and less in the dark,” Hyungwon strategically said, and Minhyuk agreed, slowly nodding his head as he understood what Hyungwon meant. Minhyuk turned around and ran out of the room, screaming about how he was going to get packing, and the other boys left as well, each smiling and nodding as they left the room. Hyungwon paused for a moment, a small smile when he saw Wonho still holding onto Kihyun’s wrist, and he gave a wink towards Kihyun, confusing him a small amount, but making him blush nonetheless._ _

__Eventually when all the boys left beside him and Wonho, Wonho let go of his wrist, and his arm dropped back into his lap, a small frown playing at his lips when he realized Wonho was no longer holding on. Instead he sighed and sat up out of the chair, and he made his way towards his own room, listening to Wonho’s heavy footsteps behind him as he unknowingly followed along. When they reached the room, Kihyun looked back at the boy with a confused look, and only then did Wonho realize he had followed Kihyun once more, bringing his hand up to rub awkwardly at the back of his neck as he let his eyes fall to the floor._ _

__“Uh, I guess I’ll let you pack on your own…” Wonho said, and Kihyun paused for a moment, taking in Wonho’s form with a frown before opening up the door a little wider._ _

__“Do you… want to come in?” Kihyun asked, and he knew it was the right thing to do when Wonho sighed and pushed past him anyways, taking a place on his bed and laying down on it. Kihyun shut the door and slowly turned around to the boy, taking in the way his arms flexed as he folded them under his head, and he gulped, trying to pull his gaze away before he was caught by the boy. Instead he made himself busy, getting onto his knees and picking out some clothes to stuff into a backpack for their journey. Wonho silently watched him, his gaze heavy on Kihyun’s back, and when the tension in the room became so thick he could feel it, Kihyun turned around, his eyes gazing up and catching Wonho’s own, and a small joke spilling from his mouth._ _

__“W-what’s an astronaut’s favorite part of a c-computer?” Kihyun sputtered, and Wonho’s eyes widened, shock crossing his face when he realized that Kihyun was trying to joke around with him. He cleared his throat, and Kihyun watched him as he awkwardly sat up in the bed, his gaze never leaving Kihyun’s from across the room as he tried to reply back._ _

__“Well… I uh, I don’t know?” Wonho said unsurely, and Kihyun felt even more awkward then before, a curse leaving his lips and his fingers fumbled around in his lap, wondering why he thought a silly joke would make everything a little better. Kihyun knew that they still had awkward moments, but he felt like they were getting better, the tension leaving them as they spent more time together. But it also felt like Wonho always had something to say to him recently, something that Kihyun didn’t know about, but avoided the topic with him in the end._ _

__“The space bar…” Kihyun muttered, and instead of laughing, Wonho just slowly nodded his head, his gaze growing heavier as he regarded Kihyun as he shrank into himself. Kihyun sighed, and Wonho sat up more, until he licked his lower lips and suddenly patted a spot on the bed besides him._ _

__“Come here,” Wonho said, surprising Kihyun from how direct he was, but Kihyun obliged, slowly getting up from his kneeling position on the ground and heading over to the bed. He sank down on it, sitting sideways as Wonho shifted to lay back on it once again, until Kihyun’s back was to the boy laying on the bed as he sat on it. He felt Wonho shift and grab his shoulder, and Kihyun followed his own pull, bringing him to lie down next to Wonho on the bed, and both now staring up at the ceiling as they tried to get comfortable from being next to one another. It took a few minutes, but each boy calmed down, finding comfort in the situation, and letting the tension in their bodies leave them as they laid side by side. Eventually Wonho interrupted the silence, laying on his side instead and looking towards Kihyun, and Kihyun moved to his side as well, catching Wonho’s gaze and the heat from his breath on his face from how close the two were. Kihyun felt himself blushing, but he knew it was too dark in the room for Wonho to see, so he let himself blush and fall for the man next to him, wondering why he asked him to move to the bed alongside him._ _

__“Remember that book you saw me reading once?” Wonho said, his eyes earnest as he looked straight into Kihyun’s brown eyes. Kihyun nodded, feeling the pillow rub against his cheek as he looked back at Wonho as well, and he felt his gaze dip as he watched Wonho smile, his hand reaching forward and grabbing Kihyun’s wrist unknowingly once again, like it was meant to always hold onto the boy. The touch burned Kihyun, but only from the small sparks he felt between them, and he released a shuddering breath, wondering what the new tension between them would be called, and why he was feeling this way so suddenly._ _

__“Well, I found the second one…” Wonho said, and Kihyun felt himself smile when he realized that Wonho got what he wanted, knowing how much those books felt to him. Wonho watched Kihyun’s expression intently, and he sighed, closing his eyes for only a second before opening them and peering back at Kihyun once more. “The problem is… I like this book too much, more than I thought I ever would,” Wonho confessed, and Kihyun grew confused, wondering why it would be bad to like something so much._ _

__“Is that not… a good thing?” Kihyun asked slowly, his voice soft and low, and Wonho ended up smiling at the words, his expression softening as a thoughtful look took over his face._ _

__“It’s okay, I guess. But it makes me want to read the others really bad, in hopes that the series never ends. I want to pick the book up and read it all day long, but there are times when we get separated or I’m too busy to read. I just want to read the book forever, and it’s something I’ve never felt before,” Wonho said, and Kihyun felt a little jealous towards the book, wondering how good it actually was to earn so much of Wonho’s attention like that._ _

__“Make time for it then. Maybe… set a reading schedule?” Kihyun suggested, and Wonho laughed, the bed shaking slightly from his laugh and making Kihyun smile at the sound as well._ _

__“It already takes up most of my time, that’s the problem,” Wonho said, and Kihyun felt his eyebrows furrow, wondering when Wonho was reading, because he didn’t remember seeing him pick up a book too often. Kihyun continued to listen to Wonho’s lighthearted laugh and not question the boy anymore, the laugh soon fading out and leaving a silence between them once more._ _

__Kihyun let his gaze fall down the side of Wonho’s face, taking in his complexion and his expression at once. Wonho looked content just laying there, his hand still gripped onto Kihyun’s arm, and the boy closed his eyes, smiling as he continued to lay next to Wonho. He took a few more minutes in comfort for himself before sighing, and when he opened his eyes again, Wonho had a new worried expression on his face as he regarded Kihyun._ _

__“We should finish up packing…” Kihyun said, and Wonho stayed silent for only a moment, his frown growing larger even as he nodded and started to sit up, pulling on Kihyun’s wrist and bringing him up as well. When Kihyun was off the bed and standing again, he turned towards Wonho and watched him stand as well, a blank expression on his face as he looked down at Kihyun once more. “I’ll text you if I need anything but… stop by whenever you want,” Kihyun suggested, and Wonho seemed to lighten up with that, his frown lifting the slightest bit as he sighed. He offered Kihyun a small smile and wave as he left silently, and Kihyun was once more alone, already feeling empty inside when he realized how attached he had become to Wonho in their few days together._ _

__It became a habit to have Wonho by his side, or to seek him out when they weren’t together. He was always with Kihyun during the day, and while for the most part they stayed in silence or had meaningless chit chat, it felt right for him to be there. To Kihyun it seemed like Wonho wanted to be with Kihyun too, not like he was forced into doing it. The closeness between the two was new and awkward, but it felt like they were meant to be this way all along. And now that Wonho had left, Kihyun felt suddenly lonely and vulnerable in the strange room in the strange house._ _

__Kihyun ended up just sighing into the empty room and kneeling on the floor again, finishing up his packing before leaving to find the other boys once more. He packed three days worth of clothes, his toothbrush and toothpaste, as well as a small travel size thing of shampoo and body wash. He put in an extra hoodie as well, and he zipped it up, the backpack barely shutting around the things he had packed, but managing to nonetheless._ _

__Kihyun picked up the backpack, placing it on his bed and letting out a loud huff of breath at the weight of it. He steadied himself, looking down at his clothes and decided that since he would be going to bed early tonight, it wouldn’t be worth it to change into something at this point. Instead he gave a moment to think about what Wonho might be doing, before blushing and shaking his head, deciding he would see what the other boys were up to and give Wonho some space._ _

__Kihyun slowly opened his door and listened to see if he could hear the other boys, a small smile coming to his face when he heard Minhyuk and Jooheon arguing in the front yard. He stepped out of his room, passing by Hyunwoo on his way out, and he stepped into the sunlight and forest breeze once more, already feeling less lonely knowing he had the forest by his side now instead. He looked for the boys, noticing them right away by Jooheon’s orange hair, and he walked towards them, picking up small bits of their argument along the way._ _

__“The best popsicle flavor is orange, and you can’t change my mind!” Jooheon yelled, and Minhyuk scoffed, looking at him in a bewildered manner before yelling back._ _

__“Nuh uh! It’s cherry, everybody likes cherry!” Minhyuk screamed, and Kihyun sighed, wondering if he should’ve just stayed inside instead and looked for Hyungwon to talk to. But it was too late as the boys already noticed him, Minhyuk stomping over to him and grabbing onto the wrist Wonho previously held, before dragging him back to where Jooheon stood. “Tell him, Kihyun! Tell him that the best flavor is cherry!” Minhyuk demanded, and Kihyun felt his eyes widen in surprise as he was dragged into the argument. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, Jooheon grabbed onto his other wrist, pulling him out of Minhyuk’s grasp and to his side instead._ _

__“No, tell him it’s orange!” Jooheon yelled, and Kihyun felt nervous now, not wanting to upset either of them at the moment._ _

__“Actually it’s-” Kihyun tried, but Minhyuk grabbed his wrist yet again, pulling him back once more. Kihyun huffed and let a small pout rest on his lips as he was abused by the boys who were oblivious to his struggle, and they continued to fight, not actually giving Kihyun a chance to answer. Kihyun felt his frustration grow until he couldn’t contain it, and he ripped his wrist from Minhyuk’s grip, surprising both boys as they finally regarded the pouty and frustrated Kihyun. “It’s grape! I like grape the most, but to each their own!” Kihyun yelled, and for good measure he stomped his foot on the ground, leaving the two boys in silence as they stared wide eyed at Kihyun._ _

__The two had stopped fighting to watch Kihyun instead, but Kihyun shot his head up when he heard laughing suddenly and saw a figure slinking towards him. “Is shorty having a hissy fit? Do you need a timeout or something?” Changkyun joked, and Kihyun pouted more as he regarded the boy, both Minhyuk and Jooheon staying quiet as they took a step back at the new confrontation._ _

__“Short? Aren’t we the same height?” Kihyun asked in confusion, and Changkyun only laughed, getting into his face and showing off the extra centimeters he had on Kihyun._ _

__“Nope, I’m definitely taller. You’re about as tall and mature as a toddler it seems,” Changkyun said as he poked fun at him, but before Kihyun could throw his anger back, Wonho appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Changkyun by the back of his shirt, lifting him up off the ground and giving him a stern look._ _

__“I dare you to say one more thing,” Wonho threatened in a low tone, and for the first time, Kihyun watched Changkyun look frightened, nodding his head and staying silent. Wonho put him down when he decided the kid wouldn’t say anything else, and only then did Kihyun realize that Minhyuk and Jooheon were standing behind Wonho, both with scared and tense expressions on their faces. Kihyun felt bad for letting everyone see him as he let his frustration get the best of him, and he sighed, bowing slightly before apologizing._ _

__“I’m uh… sorry. I didn’t mean to seem so angry…” Kihyun said, and he stayed bowed waiting for the others to say something, but only earning a small chuckle and a few pats on his head from the person he missed the most._ _

__“It’s okay, these two love to rile people up. We just didn’t know you had it in you… besides, grape is my favorite flavor as well,” Wonho joked, and Kihyun straightened up, a small blush on his cheeks as he nodded slowly and avoided Wonho’s gaze._ _

__“Yeah, sorry about pushing you around like that,” Jooheon said, his expression changing to something more apologetic, and Kihyun knew he didn’t hold anything against anyone. So he shook his head and offered the group a small smile, deciding to stay silent instead of speaking up on his behalf. Wonho turned to the other boys once more and scolded them quietly, and with a wave the two left, Changkyun long gone after his own scolding. Kihyun sighed, and Wonho watched him wearily, both boys not knowing what to do after meeting up once again so soon._ _

__Wonho suddenly straightened up, and he looked at Kihyun with surprise, the boy only feeling confused as he watched Wonho’s attitude change so quickly. Wonho disappeared and then reappeared a few moments later with the click of his fingers, and he held something behind his back, confusing Kihyun some more as he waited for the boy to explain what had just happened. “You uh, didn’t eat earlier. Here, you must be hungry…” Wonho announced, and from behind his back came a bagged peanut butter and jelly sandwich, homemade and ready to eat. Kihyun silently stared at it, and Wonho grew nervous, until Kihyun ended up smiling to himself due to Wonho’s thoughtfulness, and Kihyun reached for the sandwich, opening up the bag and taking a small bite from it._ _

__As he chewed, he realized just how hungry he was, and he hummed loudly from the satisfaction of the food, eating it eagerly and forgetting that Wonho was still there and watching him the entire time. When he finished, he stuffed the bag into his sweatpants pocket and looked up, noticing only then that Wonho was watching him with his own blush on his face suddenly. Kihyun wondered why Wonho looked like that, and he felt his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, wondering if he did something wrong that upset Wonho. He watched as Wonho dragged his gaze to his lips, and he unknowingly licked his bottom one, Wonho’s eyes widening before hardening the smallest bit as he stared down at the boy._ _

__Wonho took a sudden step forward, and the space between them grew smaller. When he took another step forward, a hardened look still on his face, Kihyun unknowingly took one back, until every time Wonho got closer, Kihyun would put distance between them. Kihyun felt his eyes widen and a small gasp leave his lips when he felt his back hit a tree, and he felt as if the look on Wonho’s face was almost a smirk, desire of something swirling around in his eyes as he advanced on Kihyun and trapped him in. When he was so close their chests were touching, Kihyun felt his breath catch in his throat, his eyes closing, and a small amount of exhilarated fear mixed with wonder for what Wonho was about to do swirl around his body. He felt Wonho move once more, and then something suddenly touched the corner of his lips, a hand cupping his cheek as the thumb dragged across his lips. Kihyun’s eyes shot open to see Wonho even closer now, a dazed look in his eyes as he stared down at Kihyun, and after a few swipes, Wonho pulled his hand away, leaning back and sticking his finger into his own mouth._ _

__Kihyun felt like his eyes couldn’t open any wider in surprise from the action, and Wonho pulled the finger out of his mouth with a pop, the dazed look now leaving his face, and a smile replacing it instead. Kihyun gasped for air as it came back to him, and he gave Wonho a bewildered look, wondering why the boy was aiming to give him a heart attack like that, and why he was even feeling this way in the first place. Wonho took a few steps back, and he motioned towards Kihyun’s face, a smile still on his lips even as he spoke._ _

__“You had some jelly on you from the sandwich, sorry if I scared you,” Wonho apologized, and Kihyun stared at him in bewildered silence, wondering why he had to put on such a show for that. Wonho reached down and grabbed onto his wrist, and before he knew it, he was in his bedroom again, the same confused expression crossing his face as everything happened so fast. “Let’s get to bed now, we need to be up super early tomorrow. I packed up some extra things I thought we might need, but we can go over everything tomorrow,” Wonho said, and he sat Kihyun down on his bed, giving him a small smile and wave before disappearing from his sight once more._ _

__Kihyun sat in silence, aiming his unblinking stare at the ground as he tried to register everything that just happened, as well as the way he felt his heart skip in his chest. He huffed, reaching up for the front of his shirt and grabbing onto it before looking at the spot where Wonho once stood, and he let a small bewildered chuckle leave his lips at all the events. He could still feel Wonho’s chest against his own, and the way he cupped his cheek and caressed the corner of his lips. It was the closest the two had ever been, and while Wonho seemed to have a serious expression at first, he wondered if he was just teasing him in the end._ _

__Kihyun sighed, deciding to just take it as a small joke and leave it alone for now, and he pulled the blankets on his bed back, sneaking under the covers and waiting for it warm up before sleep crept over him. He realized this could be the last time he was in a proper bed for a while, and while that thought made him scared, he knew it was necessary. Kihyun closed his eyes, and he dreamt of him and Wonho, on the beach, in his bed, and kissing against a tree in the middle of the forest._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonder what's on Wonho's mind? And how can Kihyun stop himself falling for the attractive boy who is always by his side?


	10. The First Shard Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, things are really kicking off, and you'll get to see my world I created for these boys. There is a lot of history where they live now, and surrounding the town Kihyun lived in his whole life, are many different cultures, and secrets hidden away. I'm excited to show you the major events I have planned for retrieving each shard piece! But alas, I was called into work for the two days off I have this week now, so writing might be slow once again. So sorry 👏

The group had woken up early the next morning, Wonho being the first and taking on the task of waking the others up one at a time. Kihyun laid in bed, listening to the others as they groaned and cursed about being woken up so soon, and he waited for Wonho to find him as well, closing his eyes and pretending to be asleep for the boy. When he heard the footsteps near his own door, he settled down, laying as still as possible, and pretended to sleep, the sound of the door creaking open letting him know that Wonho had just entered his room. 

After a few shuffling sounds, he felt the boy's presence near him, but Wonho didn’t do anything, just stayed next to his bed, silently watching Kihyun as he pretended to sleep. Kihyun felt confused, wondering why Wonho would take longer to wake him up, but when he felt a hand start to card through his pink locks gently, he felt at ease, the motion lulling him into sleep more than bringing him out of it. As Wonho continued to pet him, Kihyun wondered why the boy would do this in the first place, rather than loudly waking up the others like he had heard. But he decided not to question it too much, just to enjoy the nice feeling of Wonho touching him and staying by his side. 

With a few more seconds of just letting things be, he let out a deep breath and decided to wake up, letting his eyes flutter open and stare up directly into Wonho’s own. His white and blue hair was messy, and sleep still showed on his own face, but it brought a strange warmth to Kihyun that made him feel all the more peaceful inside. Wonho gave him a small smile and pulled his hand away, and Kihyun resisted the urge to pout, slowly sitting up in his bed and letting the blanket pool in his lap.

“Time to get up, there’s a lot to do today,” Wonho told him, and Kihyun looked at the clock next to his bed, seeing that the time was only 4am, and let out a small sigh before smiling back up at Wonho as well. 

“Alright,” Kihyun said, and he pulled the blanket back, turning to sit sideways on his bed, and letting his bare feet touch the cold floor of the room. Wonho took a step back, but continued to watch the boy, and Kihyun yawned, bringing his hand up to cover his mouth before blanky looking around the room and wondering what to do first. Wonho watched the boy some more, and eventually he chuckled when Kihyun only continued to sit around in a daze, and he walked over to his dresser, picking out an outfit for the boy to wear for their first day.

“Black ripped jeans and a dark blue hoodie?” Kihyun questioned as Wonho brought him the clothes, and Wonho shrugged, setting them down on the bed next to Kihyun before taking a step back once again.

“It’s always important to look good,” Wonho joked, and Kihyun smirked, pointing to his face as he looked up at the boy.

“Are you saying this doesn’t always look good?” Kihyun asked, and Wonho immediately flustered, a few dry coughs leaving his mouth as he took another step away from Kihyun. Kihyun wasn’t sure, but he thought he could see a small dusting of red on Wonho’s cheeks as well, and he wondered if the joke was offensive to Wonho in any way. Before he could apologize though, Wonho had already turned his back to him, heading towards the door once more and opening it.

“Let me know when you’re ready,” was all Wonho said before leaving the room, and Kihyun felt like he messed up the good moment between the two. He sighed, hoping that things wouldn’t be awkward once more, and he stood up from the bed, stretching and picking up the clothes, before walking to the bathroom to shower.

After he was all set for the day, he headed to the living room to find all the boys in different attire and states of consciousness, Hyungwon practically asleep on the couch he laid on. Kihyun had grabbed his backpack earlier, and he hiked it up on his shoulders, looking around the room to find where Wonho was, to only feel the backpack being lifted from his shoulders and held by another. Kihyun whipped around to see Wonho there, a smile back on his face as if nothing had ever happened, and he held onto his own backpack as well as Kihyun’s, both hanging off his shoulders but being carried with ease.

“I can carry my own…” Kihyun mumbled, even though he felt the blush rise to his cheeks from the act. Wonho only smiled wider and shook his head, placing his palm on top of Kihyun’s shoulder before speaking.

“No, I’ll carry it. You can just focus on leading us,” Wonho decided for him, and he took a moment to give in and nod, still not sure if making Wonho carry both of their things was a good idea.

Hyungwon woke up with a startle, a snore leaving his lips as he stared up at the ceiling with wide eyes. The other boys seemed to wake up at that, each moving towards Hyungwon and staring down at him, confusing Kihyun at the action and making him wonder what was going on. He stepped into Hyungwon’s eyesight, and the boy's eyes snapped to Kihyun’s instead, still wide with both surprise and fear.

“What’d you see?” Jooheon asked him, and Hyungwon slowly sat up, his eyes never leaving Kihyun even as he started to calm down. Kihyun felt confused, and wondered if Hyungwon had a vision, but when the boy started to shake his head, Kihyun stayed quiet with wonder himself.

“I… can’t say. Not yet,” Hyungwon said, and Kihyun felt even more confused, wondering what Hyungwon could have seen, and what it could have meant for him. He felt himself shiver from the intensity of Hyungwon’s stare, but someone suddenly stepped in front of him, blocking his view of Hyungwon, and standing as broad as possible between the two.

“But you’ll tell us eventually?” Wonho determined, and while Kihyun couldn’t see the other anymore, he imagined that he was nodding in his silence, because Wonho seemed to back down a bit, the tension leaving his body, and a sigh leaving his lips. He slowly stepped out of the way for Kihyun, and Hyungwon was no longer looking at him, instead his gaze directed at the floor, and his eyebrows furrowed in thought. The boys all sat down once again around the room, and silence washed over them for a few more moments, before Hyunwoo stood up and took the lead.

“You will tell us which way the pull leads, and Wonho will transport us small bits at a time. We might not make it in a day, or even a few, but we will make quick work of our journey,” Hyunwoo said, and the boys nodded, each being pulled back into the moment and the journey at hand. Kihyun turned to Wonho who now stood at his side, and he gazed up at him a curious look on his face as he wondered how Wonho would be able to transport them all at once.

“How are you able to teleport all of us?” Kihyun asked, and Wonho turned to look down at him, a smile on his lips as he answered Kihyun’s question.

“Well, I can transport anywhere as long as you are with me. If we all hold hands or are touching in some way, I can spread out the energy in me through each person, and therefore instead of just the two of us teleporting, everyone will. All I need is you, and enough energy inside of me,” Wonho told him, and Kihyun felt himself blush a small amount at the last part, slowly nodding in understanding of Wonho’s words and explanation. 

“So we start North?” Minhyuk asked, bobbing a little in his seat on the chair in the room, and Hyunwoo nodded, confirming his words for him.

“Wonho will take us north, and depending on what Kihyun feels, we will either travel with Wonho some more, or we will walk the rest of the way,” Hyunwoo told the group, and the group nodded once more, each person picking up their backpacks and such before looking Wonho’s way. Wonho steadied his and Kihyun’s things, and he grabbed for Kihyun’s hand, this time holding onto his hand and intertwining their fingers then just holding his wrist. Kihyun immediately became more self aware from the action, and he wondered if his hand was sweaty, or if he should squeeze Wonho’s hand back. He felt nervous, but when Wonho turned to offer him a smile once more, he felt it pool away and out of his body, leaving him with warmth and comfort from the feeling of Wonho’s hand in his own.

The other boys crowded around the two of them, and Hyungwon grabbed his other hand, while Minhyuk grabbed Wonho’s. Once all of the boys were connected in some way, Wonho smiled down at Kihyun, and Kihyun looked back up at him, a little bit of fear thrumming through him for what they were about to do. Wonho squeezed his hand, and Kihyun let of a small sigh, nodding his head slightly, and silently telling Wonho that it was okay, and that he was ready to leave.

~~~~~~~~

“Where are we?” Kihyun asked the group, taking a few steps away from the group and letting go of Wonho’s hand. The other boys were looking around themselves, and while the pull only seemed to grow more in his chest, he just knew that they weren’t close enough to the first shard yet. Wonho stepped into place behind Kihyun, following him as he looked around the area a little bit, and when he turned to talk to Wonho, he stumbled, finding that the boy was much closer than he thought he was. Wonho reached out for Kihyun and steadied him, and Kihyun blushed, giving the boy a small thanks under his breath as he let his gaze fall to the ground instead.

Wonho had brought them to a dry, cracked expanse of land, with dips in the earth floor, and no sign of trees or plants of any kind in sight. It was warmer too, and Kihyun started to pull his hoodie off, watching as some of the other boys did the same. Wonho watched him, his eyes widening when his shirt underneath got caught with the hoodie and pulled up along with it, showing off his flat, smooth stomach, and Wonho gulped loudly, confusing Kihyun and making him wonder what was wrong with the boy. When he finally pulled the hoodie all the way off and smoothed his shirt back down, Wonho had a bright blush on his face, and Kihyun looked around himself, wondering what made Wonho that way, and if he could see it too.

“Do you know where we are?” Kihyun asked Wonho, and Wonho slowly nodded his head, still a little dazed from the show he had just seen. Wonho set their backpacks down, and he moved to stand next to Kihyun, pointing to the expanse of dry land before letting his hand fall back to his side.

“This used to be an ocean, but now it’s all dried up. It’s called “Dead Man’s Sea,” Wonho told him, and Kihyun parted his lips and nodded slowly, amazed to know he was standing where an ocean once was.

“Back when the word used to be made of Kingdoms instead of Countries, this belonged to the Kingdom of Life. The queen of the Kingdom had powers, like us, which kept not only the people and the land alive, but the sea as well. With her death came the fall of the Kingdom, and the sea dried up, earning it the name of “Dead Man’s Sea,” Hyungwon explained to him, and Kihyun felt amazed.

His parents had told him a bit about their large countries' history, about the different cultures that had taken place here and how it had been divided into the Kingdom's beforehand. He knew that his people ended up settling into only a small section of the country, and that there were still remnants of the old Kingdoms left, as well as a few established towns that functioned much differently to his own. While his town modernized along with the rest of the world, his country was known for sticking to the past in many places, his own country called “Riocrocia.” The only thing his parents never told him, or that kids weren’t taught in school, was about the magical properties lands and people had in the past.

“Maybe the shards in the center of this forgotten Kingdom?” Kihyun suggested, and the other boys nodded, agreeing with what Kihyun said. Kihyun looked down and saw something stuck in the dry earth floor and he knelt down, wondering what it was and if it was safe to pick it up. It was white and grey, and when Kihyun decided to touch it, it gave away easily in the ground, coming out of the dry land with only one tug.

Kihyun held it up to his face to see what it was, and a small shriek left his lips, his body running cold as he threw the object back onto the ground. It was the bones of a human hand, separated from the rest of the body and submerging the ground for him to find. Wonho walked over to him from the shriek, a worried look on his face, but he calmed down once he noticed the hand, kicking it away from Kihyun even farther so the boy didn’t have to look at it anymore. Kihyun stayed on the ground as he tried to calm himself down, and Wonho brought his hand down onto the boys back, rubbing up and down on it gently as he tried to comfort him while talking.

“The “Dead Man’s Sea” isn’t only known for drying up, but for how it was used to drown and execute criminals in the old Kingdom. There should be many dead bodies and skeletons beneath this sand…” Wonho explained to him, and Kihyun felt himself shiver before nodding in understanding, deciding if he saw anything else, he would need to make sure not to touch it.

“I think we should see if Wonho can teleport us any closer before we start to walk. This sea goes on for miles,” Hyungwon said, and everyone agreed, grabbing their bags and heading back over to Wonho once more. Wonho grabbed Kihyun’s hand again, and this time Kihyun held on confidently, a smile on his face as he felt the differences in their hand sizes, and just like Wonho himself, his hand was bigger than Kihyun’s. The rest of the boys grabbed on, and with a snap of Wonho’s fingers, they found themselves farther into the sea, the earth already less dry than before, and a sighting of land close by.

Wonho let go of Kihyun, and he panted a small amount, worrying Kihyun and making him be the one to comfort him this time, rubbing his hand up and down Wonho’s back, and feeling the way his shirt clung to his skin due to sweat. Wonho gave him a small thankful smile as he tried to catch his breath in his bent over form, and the other boys ignored the two, scoping out the land and wondering what would be the best path to take to make it over to the mainland of the Kingdom. When Wonho straightened up and stopped panting, Kihyun reluctantly pulled his hand away, still feeling a little worried for his friend and what was going through his body and mind.

“It takes… a lot of energy out of me. I’ll be okay in a second,” Wonho promised, but Kihyun decided to still stay by his side anyways, just in case something went wrong. Wonho took a few steps forward, and Kihyun followed, looking into the distance and seeing the land that they were destined to travel to. The pull in his chest felt even stronger now, and it was almost as if he had to fight it off himself to not charge forth already, but he knew this was the right place, and soon they would be much closer to saving the world.

“What time is it?” Kihyun asked the group, and Hyunwoo pulled his phone out, taking a look at it and giving Kihyun the time.

“It’s 3pm,” Hyunwoo told him, and Kihyun frowned, looking over at Wonho who was staring at him with a small smile.

“Time still passes when we travel, just not as much. It can get disorientating,” Wonho informed him, answering his silent question, and he heard Hyungwon hum, turning to face the boys and tell them the next part of their plan.

“We need to hurry and make it there before the sun sets. Then we can see if we have time to look around, or if we need to hide out for the night,” Hyungwon said, and the rest of the boys agreed, already starting their journey towards the mainland. Kihyun and Wonho walked side by side, and eventually Kihyun reached for his own backpack, still worried that Wonho might have over extended himself. Wonho didn’t give him it right away, but Kihyun gave him the most soft and cute look he possibly could, and Wonho obliged, handing him his backpack with a loud sigh.

The boys headed towards the town, and the closer they got the more they could make out broken down houses amidst the dry earth and sand. The houses were small and seemed to be only one room, but seemed large enough to fit a small family back then. Wonho looked more tired the more they walked, and Kihyun wondered if maybe resting would be the best bet for them at the end of their journey. He knew it would be night soon, and he knew that they wouldn’t be able to sleep and could only wait through it, but he would fight to take the rest instead of keep going, for Wonho’s sake alone.

The longer and longer they walked, the closer the town became, and the hotter it grew outside. Kihyun’s bangs clung to his forehead, and his shirt stuck to his chest, outlining the shape of his body with the dampened cloth. Kihyun looked over at Wonho, blushing when he could see some of Wonho’s own muscles through his shirt, and he wondered silently to himself what Wonho would look like with his shirt off, if he looked as strong as he really was. The thought only made him blush some more, and he brought a hand to his mouth, trying to cover up his face from his embarrassing thoughts. Wonho looked over at him when he saw the movement, and he gazed at Kihyun’s hand on his mouth before moving his gaze slowly up to the rest of his face, taking in his flushed skin and sweaty bangs. Wonho hummed softly to himself in thought before looking away, and the two continued on walking, Wonho thinking secretly to himself, and Kihyun trying to stop himself from having such perverted thoughts.

When they reached the town, the sun was already setting, and they stopped before the houses, scoping out the area quickly before turning to one another. “Let’s pick one of these huts and set up two of us at a time for defence. We will have to wait out the night at this point,” Hyungwon told them, and the group headed forward, looking for one of the houses that still looked mostly intact. Kihyun unknowingly stepped away from the group, and he noticed how the air grew cold the more the sun set. He searched for a house to stay in, and Wonho silently followed behind, watching Kihyun as he searched around the area.

Kihyun turned a corner, watching as the dust from the ground rose at each of his footsteps, and he stopped when he found one of the town's huts, the walls of it still standing, and a roof remaining in good conditions. He walked over to it, but before he could reach it, Wonho grabbed his shoulder, holding him in place before stepping in front of him, sword out. Kihyun let out a small gasp at the sight, and he took a step back, watching as Wonho took an offensive stance and headed inside of the house. Kihyun stayed outside, holding his breath and hoping that Wonho would be alright, but when Wonho came out right after with his sword away and a small smile on his face, Kihyun released the breath he held, relieved that both the house and Wonho were alright.

“Just checking the area for enemies, but it’s clear,” Wonho told him, and Kihyun looked up at him, his gaze stopping at his sweaty, beautiful hair, before moving down to his eyes, Wonho’s own gaze as intense as always, and sending a small shiver through his body. Kihyun nodded and walked over to him, and Wonho stepped out of the way, letting Kihyun head on inside to take cover for the night. Wonho let out a loud whistle before entering the house as well, and the two went inside, Kihyun noticing how low the ceiling actually was and how small the inside was as well. While Wonho had to crouch, it was just perfect for Kihyun, and he walked along the walls, feeling the dry stone they were made of, and noticing how dusty the floor was with sand.

The other boys made their way over, and it had grown even darker outside, forcing Kihyun to put his hoodie back on for the night. The boys huddle inside the house, everyone but Kihyun and Changkyun having to bend down from the ceiling. “I’ll take the first watch with Joonie!” Mihyuk yelled, and he grabbed Jooheon’s arm, the boy groaning as he was dragged out of the entrance of the hut. Hyungwon made to sit down, and Hyunwoo leaned against the wall, Changkyun by his side in a shadow on the wall. Wonho stayed next to Kihyun, watching the boy to see what he would do, and Kihyun turned around, looking for a good spot to rest and wait for the night. 

Kihyun picked the wall opposite of the entrance, and he slid down the side of it, letting his butt hit the floor with a thud, and he brought his knees to his chest, hugging them tight in an attempt to keep himself warm. Wonho stood next to him, leaning against the wall, and he looked down at Kihyun, his silent gaze trailing across Kihyun’s small form curled up on the floor. The boys all waited, knowing what would occur once the sun fully set, and Kihyun could already hear shuffling and scurrying in the distance, small groans and hisses drifting along with the calm winds outside.

Kihyun felt himself flinch when he first heard one of the boys outside attack, the sun now fully set, and darkness set on them. Hyunwoo had brought each boy a flashlight, and they each had a few on, using them to light up the room around them. Kihyun could see light flicker once in a while outside, and he assumed it was Jooheon’s flame, and the splashing noises to be Minhyuk’s water. He knew each boy was trying their hardest to defend the group and Kihyun for the night, but Kihyun grew restless, squirming in his seat each time he heard a new growl or shriek in the air. His chest felt heavy with fear, and he curled in on himself even more, wishing for anything that he would stay safe, and that the ghouls would stay away.

A large growl went through the air, and their flashlights went out only for a moment, Kihyun jumping even more than he did before. A small frightened shriek left his mouth from the noise, and he heard Changkyun scoff, the boy pushing off the wall and leaving to go outside and fight himself. Each boy left looked at Kihyun’s fearful form with worry, and Kihyun started to shake, feeling himself enclosed in his fear and the sounds from the outside. Kihyun heard someone sigh next to him, and he looked up at Wonho with teary eyes, wondering what to do, and why Wonho was upset. 

Wonho sighed once more when his eyes met Kihyun’s, and he slid down to the ground, sitting with his back against the wall and spreading out his legs. Wonho reached towards the terrified boy, and Kihyun unknowingly sought out Wonho’s touch, letting the boy lead him to the middle of his lap, sitting between the boys spread legs, and resting his back against Wonho’s hardened chest. Wonho held onto him, wrapping his arms around the boy's stomach and pulling him closer, and Kihyun reached up to hold onto his arms, his body still shaking in fear from everything happening outside.

Kihyun could feel Wonho’s hot breath on the back of his neck, and he squirmed closer to the boy, trying to find as much comfort as he could from Wonho. Wonho let his gaze fall on the boy's pink hair, before looking at his still curled up body, and he looked over at his friends, watching as they observed the two and how close they were. Kihyun didn’t even realize the situation he had put himself in, still too scared to be embarrassed about the distance between them at all, or how well he could feel how strong Wonho was, or how perfectly he fit between him like that.

“Minhyuk and Jooheon will take care of everything, you don’t need to be scared,” Wonho whispered to him in a promise, and Kihyun gulped loudly, nodding as he turned his head to look at Wonho with still teary eyes. They were so close to one another, and Wonho’s eyes widened at the act along with the tearful boy, and Kihyun bit his bottom lip, gazing into Wonho’s eyes before speaking.

“Will every night be like this?” Kihyun quietly asked, and Wonho’s face softened, a sad smile forming on his face as he hummed in reply.

“Until we stop the Lechion queen, yes,” Wonho confirmed, and Kihyun nodded again, a single tear dripping from his eye and down his cheek. Wonho released one arm around him, and he reached up, wiping the tear away before holding him once more, and Kihyun took a deep breath, snuggling up further into Wonho and closing his eyes, forcing himself to hum a small tune to distract himself from the monsters outside.

As he hummed, the rest of the boys felt more energized, no longer tired from the longer travels earlier. Kihyun himself still felt tired, but as he sang, he started to feel a little better about all the fighting going on outside. He imagined himself back in the forest, a smile on his face as he watched all the boys fight around and train. He never had real friends when he was younger, and while he knew the boys only needed him for his abilities, for the most part they treated him kindly, and once in a while, like he was part of the team. He enjoyed being by their side, and he was sick of feeling so alone all the time, in his cold apartment and his lonely job. Now he had these boys to keep him company and to keep him safe, and he had Wonho as well, someone who has already done more for him then anyone else ever has. He hoped that even after this was done, he would be able to stick around and become real friends with everyone, or at least be able to stay by Wonho’s side as his friend.

As Kihyun thought of the boys, his humming grew louder, and his body stopped shaking, a warm glow taking over his form and replacing the light from the flashlights in the room. He missed the smiles now on the other boys faces, and the way Wonho looked at him with such gentle eyes, but he could still feel it, the happiness of the others radiating inside of him and pushing his beacon to grow even brighter. The light soon spread, and it pushed past the walls of the house, creating a barrier around the house, and encasing the others outside in it as well. The creatures ran from the light, and the boys stopped fighting, staring up in wonder at the light now surrounding them and energizing them. 

Kihyun released a relaxed breath, and he slowly opened his eyes back up, ending his song, and watching as the light from him stayed around them. Kihyun sat up a little, and it was only then that he realized there were a pair of arms hugging him tightly around his waist, keeping him in place, and his back against a very broad and warm chest. Kihyun slowly looked down at the arms in surprise, before whipping his head around and seeing Wonho smiling at him, so much closer than his heart could handle. Kihyun let out a small peep, and Wonho smiled wider, letting go of Kihyun and letting the boy scurry out from sitting in the middle of his chest. 

“Are you okay?” Wonho asked Kihyun, and he sat up a little taller now that Kihyun had left him, both boys feeling the loss of warmth and secretly wishing for it back.

“Y-Yeah… I’m good,” Kihyun answered him, avoiding his eye contact. Kihyun stood up and awkwardly stretched, looking around the room and noticing how he was lighting it up. He walked to the entrance, and he heard Wonho stand up to follow him, to make sure he was protected when he was that close to possible ghouls. Kihyun glanced behind himself at Wonho for a moment, and gave him a small nod before leaving the house, taking in the barrier of light around the house, and the boys standing and ready to fight around it. There was blood on the ground, both in red and black, and Kihyun gasped, hoping that none of it belonged to the other boys. He walked past a few dead ghouls, of which Wonho kicked out of the barrier after, and he made his was to Minhyuk first, who had a huge smile on his face, as well as a few cuts and scratches.

“Did you make this barrier? It’s a big help, thanks!” Minhyuk exclaimed, and Kihyun smiled from Minhyuk’s cheery attitude, looking around his body and seeing if there was any way he could help. Minhyuk placed a knowing hand on his shoulder and shook his head, a smile still on his face as he pointed to the two other boys behind him. “I think Changkyun might need a little help, if you don’t mind?” Minhyuk suggested, and Kihyun smiled back, nodding his head as he turned towards the other boys. He noticed the red blood on the ground increase the closer he got to the other two, and he stepped around a few more ghouls, making way for the other two. Wonho followed behind, but kept his distance this time, curious to see what Kihyun would do in this situation, after calming down from the fright he had before.

Changkyun stood against the side of the house, a scowl on his face, and a worried Jooheon looking over his injuries. When they heard Kihyun stepping towards them, Jooheon gave Kihyun a small smile, while Changkyun only frowned harder, scoffing under his breath before flinching from his sudden movement. When Kihyun was next to them, his light showed Changkyun’s wound, a gaping scratch mark on his arm, and he held onto it, trying to stop the bleeding while pretending the pain didn’t bother him. But Kihyun could feel his pain, as it radiated into his light and through himself, and he gave Changkyun a sad look, the boy only sighing before standing a little taller next to the house.

“I’m fine, it happens sometimes,” Changkyun grumbled, and Kihyun could hear the hints of pain in his voice, and the way his body trembled as a new spark of pain shot up his arm. Kihyun took another step forward, and Changkyun nervously watched him, biting on his bottom lip, and showing off more vulnerability than Kihyun had ever seen from the boy before.

“Will you… let me look at it?” Kihyun tentatively asked, and Jooheon stepped out of their way, taking a place next to Wonho instead, who had his arms crossed across his chest and watched the two boys with interest. Changkyun groaned once more, and he looked at Kihyun, his pained expression imprinting into Kihyun’s memory and only making him want to help more. Kihyun instinctually reached forward to grab his arm, and Changkyun flinched away, a scowl appearing on his face once more as he regarded Kihyun.

“How do I know you aren’t just trying to hurt me more?” Changkyun wearily asked, and Kihyun mustered up a soft smile, his body glowing a little brighter and providing some warmth and comfort for the boy next to him. Changkyun’s body relaxed a little at the act, some of his defensive tension leaving him, and his scowl turned back into a small frown, almost like a pout.

“I promise I won’t hurt you,” Kihyun told him, and with one loud final sigh, Changkyun looked into Kihyun’s eyes and nodded slowly, letting go of his arm and showing it fully to Kihyun. Kihyun gave him a reassuring smile, and he reached forward once more, letting the pad of his fingers gently glide around the sides of the wound, feeling the swollen skin and observing how deep it was. When Changkyun flinched, Kihyun pulled back worriedly for only a moment, but Changkyun nodded on for him to continue, and Kihyun brought his hands back up, this time humming under his breath as he touched around the wound gently.

He didn’t know why he started to sing, or why he knew it was the right thing to do. He just knew something in the light around him told him to try it out, to see if he could help to heal someone who put himself at risk to save him and the others. He remembers the way he sang to the trees, and the way they responded, growing new leaves and the ground sprouting new flowers, and he felt like he could carry that energy on to different forms of life, to help them grow and heal. Kihyun turned his hum into a full voiced song, pulling the sound and feeling from his chest, and sending them Changkyun’s way as he felt along the wound, each boy staring at him in awe now from his voice alone. It was something they had yet to hear before, a song that was no longer soft and gentle, but full of support and courage, something that contained impossible notes and carried a full bodied, beautiful voice.

When Kihyun looked at the wound again, he could see it healing up slowly, new skin filling the space where the gape had been before. He watched it slowly seal up, and he watched as Changkyun stopped flinching every once in a while, a bewildered and amazed look painted over his face as he regarded Kihyun and his healing abilities. The healing process ended along with his song, and all that was left was a small pinkened scar, with no more pain coming from the wound sight. When Kihyun finished, he looked at the scar first, and then shifted his gaze to Changkyun’s eyes instead, meeting his own gaze and giving him a small smile. Changkyun stared back, and couldn’t help the small, barely there smile that came to his own face, something that Kihyun had never seen on the boy before. When Kihyun took a step back, Changkyun moved his arm around a small amount, and smiled wider when he noticed how easily he could move it now, and how there was no pain left over from the events prior.

“This is insane…” Changkyun commented, and Kihyun chuckled, shrugging his shoulders due to the comment.

“I just felt like I needed to try,” Kihyun said, and Changkyun looked away from his arm and back at Kihyun, nodding slowly as he let his arm fall back to his side. Kihyun offered him another small smile, and Changkyun looked away quickly, a small blush dusting his face before he raised his hand and rubbed awkwardly at the back of his neck.

“Well… thanks…” Changkyun said, and Kihyun gave him a small nod, turning to Jooheon instead who was still watching him in awe.

“Are you alright?” Kihyun asked him, and Jooheon dumbly nodded, quickly showing off his body and how it was clean from wounds. Kihyun laughed at the act, and he then turned to face Wonho, who was staring at him silently, his arms still crossed, and the smallest hint of a smirk on his lips. Kihyun gave him a confused look, and he only responded by chuckling under his breath, taking a few steps towards him and reaching down to grab his wrist.

“Come on, let’s have you sleep for a bit. You’ve used up a lot of energy,” Wonho told him, and Kihyun pouted, although still agreeing, and he let Wonho lead him back to the entrance of the hut, Minhyuk giving them a quick wave when the two passed him. They entered the small house and the other boys looked up to offer them each a small smile, and Wonho led them back to where they had cuddled on the floor, the memory bringing a small blush to Kihyun’s cheek when he pictured it once again. 

Wonho bent down, opening up his backpack and grabbing an extra hoodie from it, before handing it over to Kihyun. Kihyun stared at it for a moment, and Wonho smiled, instead pulling it back to unfold it, before standing again and walking towards Kihyun. Before Kihyun could realize what he was doing, Wonho was putting the hoodie over his head, and pushing his arms through the sleeves. Kihyun blushed harder, and he let the sleeves pool past his hands, the hoodie much larger in size than any of the ones he owned. He looked up at Wonho with wide eyes, and Wonho also looked surprised, a quiet curse leaving his lips, and what Kihyun thought to be the word “cute” whispered as well.

Wonho turned away from him quickly, and instead he grabbed his backpack, placing it against the wall and motioning towards it for Kihyun. “You can use that as a pillow. I’ll be right next to you,” Wonho assured him, and Kihyun nodded slowly, a small smile coming to his lips when he could smell Wonho’s cologne from the hoodie he was wearing. Kihyun walked over to the backpack and proceeded to lay down, placing his head on Wonho’s bag, and curling into a ball, the hoodie practically big enough to cover his whole body. Wonho sat down next to him, and Kihyun turned to his side, staring up at Wonho for only a moment and catching his own gaze, before letting a smile play across his lips, and his eyes close.

~~~~~~~~

Kihyun awoke when he felt Wonho shuffle next to him, and he opened his eyes slowly to see Wonho waking up himself as well. He felt bad, knowing that Wonho must have slept in such an uncomfortable position all night, and he wondered if the boy was warm enough, after giving his own hoodie to Kihyun. Kihyun placed his palm under himself and sat up, yawning a small amount as Wonho looked down at him, bringing a palm up to wipe the sleep away from his face. He reached forward and helped Kihyun sit up, until Kihyun was able to lean against the wall next to Wonho, and fold his legs into his chest. Kihyun looked around slowly, seeing the natural light start to pour through the cracks in the walls and into the room, and he knew it was morning now, and that he was safe from the horrors of the night. 

Hyungwon and Hyunwoo were the only two still asleep, the other boys outside and holding a small conversation with one another. Kihyun slowly got to his feet, and Wonho followed his lead, standing up and following Kihyun as he went to wake the others up, Hyungwon groaning loudly, and Hyunwoo giving him a curt nod before sitting up himself. Kihyun yawned once more before heading outside, and he squinted from the sunlight momentarily blinding him, as his body heated up quickly beneath the two hoodies he was currently wearing. Kihyun turned to look back at Wonho who was holding his hand up to shield his eyes from the sun, and he proceeded to peel off the hoodies, bending a little this time and giving Wonho a view of the smooth skin of his back as his undershirt clung to both hoodies. Wonho gulped, but reached forward to help Kihyun when he had trouble taking the hoodies off, and Kihyun smiled widely at him after as thanks, taking the hoodies out of Wonho’s hand and holding onto them in his own for the moment.

Kihyun walked toward the three boys who were taking outside, Minhyuk and Jooheon joking around, and Changkyun just listening along. When the two boys talking noticed the two boys approaching them, they ended their conversation, and smiled widely at the two, easily dragging them into their small circle and including them in their conversation. Kihyun stood beside Changkyun, and the two stayed quiet as they watched the two talkative boys tease Wonho, and Wonho pouted as the conversation continued on. Kihyun chuckled the slightest bit, and he heard a small laugh from Changkyun, both boys holding small smiles on their faces as they watched Wonho snap back at the other two, who only laughed at him instead.

Minhyuk looked over at Kihyun suddenly, and he reached for his arm, pulling him into his chest and hugged him tightly from behind, a pout on his face as he directed both boys towards Wonho. Minhyuk hooked his head on Kihyun’s shoulder, and Kihyun froze, confused as to why Minhyuk was being so touchy with him so suddenly. Kihyun looked towards Wonho, and noticed the shocked look on his face, which quickly changed into a frown, and Kihyun wondered if he had done something to upset him instead. Minhyuk only laughed into his neck and held him tighter, and Kihyun let out a small squeak at the embrace, wondering if he was supposed to hug back, or if he was supposed to escape.

“Help me Kihyun, Wonho is being mean!” Minhyuk said, and Wonho’s lips parted in shock once more, leaving Kihyun in further confusion as his gaze locked onto Wonho’s own.

“I wasn’t!” Wonho exclaimed, and Minhyuk chuckled, rubbing his cheek against Kihyun’s neck and whining a little bit. This must have broken something inside of Wonho, because the boy suddenly took a few steps towards the two of them, and he harshly grabbed onto Kihyun’s arm and pulled him out from Minhyuk’s chest, the boy gasping as he came crashing into Wonho’s chest instead. His cheek sat on Wonho’s shoulder, and he stared forward with wide eyes, feeling at Wonho wrapped one arm around Kihyun’s waist to keep him still in his embrace. “And don’t touch him…” Wonho threatened under his breath, and Kihyun could hear Minhyuk laugh even louder, along with a small chuckle from even Jooheon this time.

Kihyun pulled back a little and looked up towards the serious expression on Wonho’s face, which seemed to only soften when he looked down at Kihyun as well. He squeezed Kihyun closer for only a moment more, before snaking his arm away and allowing Kihyun to escape, and Kihyun took a tentative step back, staying close to Wonho, and still sharing a gaze with him. Minhyuk joked some more with the other two, and Kihyun and Wonho moved to stand side by side, pretending that they didn’t notice the way their shoulders were so close that they touched every once in a while.

Eventually Hyungown and Hyunwoo emerged from the house, both looking tired from the restless night, and they walked towards the group, not knowing about what had happened before they had gotten there. Kihyun could feel the pull inside of him still, so strong and begging him to make his way through the town, and looked in the direction it wanted to take him longingly, wondering when they would be able to leave and cure the heartache he was feeling for the shard fragment. Wonho noticed him looking off into the distance and he offered him a small smile, looking out to the town as well before taking the lead and addressing the other boys.

“We should head out now, and let Kihyun show us the way there. I don’t know what we are up against, but I think we should give us plenty of time to find the shard,” Wonho suggested, and the group nodded, heading back to the house and packing back up their backpacks once again. The boys each freshened up, changing and brushing their teeth before splashing some water on their faces, and they headed out, Wonho once again carrying both his and Kihyun’s backpacks. 

The group walked through the dusty streets once more, the sun beating down on them as they followed the main road behind Kihyun as he led them, Wonho staying by his side the entire time. Kihyun felt sweaty and tired from the intense heat outside, but he continued on, feeling the pull inside of him lead him through the town and closer to the shard the more they walked. They took small breaks, drinking small amounts of water to stay hydrated, and resting their feet before continuing on, their bodies now covered in dirt and sweat from the dusty roads, and the heat surrounding them.

As they continued on, they could start to make out a large structure ahead of them, resembling what the castle of the Kingdom might have looked back when the Kingdom was alive and thriving. It was tall and seemed to take up ⅓ of the mainland, but it was partially destroyed, after years of dehydration to the land, and being visited by ghouls every night. There was rubble built on the sides that had fallen apart, and the boys were forced to climb over it, Wonho still not ready to transport them all at once again. Kihyun took a step towards the hill of stone and rocks, and he hiked himself up, slowly climbing up, and watching as the others passed by him as they climbed faster. Wonho stayed by his side, watching over Kihyun the entire time, and when they were close to the top, Wonho sped ahead so he could reach down and pull Kihyun up instead. By the time they reached the top, Kihyun was panting and sweating even more than before, and Wonho opened up his own water, handing it over to Kihyun and asking him to take a few sips from it. Kihyun unknowingly drank from it, and Wonho watched him with a small smile on his face, reaching for the bottle once Kihyun was done, and putting it back inside his own backpack.

Kihyun looked towards where the pull was bringing for him, and he could now see what used to be the garden behind the castle, most of it dead and dry, except for one massive and flourishing structure in the middle of it all. “The plants grow tall, and the leaves encase you in confusion…” Kihyun muttered under his breath, and the group gave him a confused look, wondering what he was talking about. Instead Kihyun pointed past each of them, and they slowly turned their heads, each gasping when they finally saw what Kihyun was pointing at.

“Great… a maze…” Changkyun sarcastically said, and the group nodded, feeling a little disappointed by the discovery. Kihyun started to stand up, and Wonho followed behind him, making sure that the boy was steady before he spoke to the group.

“How is that even possible? Everything is dead here, but for some reason this hedge maze is fine?” Kihyun said, extremely bewildered from the turn of events. Hyungwon stood up too, humming a little under his breath as he tried to think about why the maze would be intact still.

“Maybe it’s like the shards. The Queen of the Kingdom of Life was known to have a green thumb, and a powerful one at that… what if she put her soul into the maze so it would stay alive, even when she was dead?” Hyungwon wondered, and the boys thought about it as well, quickly catching on to what Hyungwon was saying.

“So that wouldn't make this maze very ordinary… couldn’t it be alive in more ways than one now?” Wonho said worriedly, and Hyungwon nodded, confirming his suspicions easily.

“We’ll need to be careful, and if we end up splitting up, we will need to have a partner with us at all times,” Hyunwoo suggested to the boys, who all easily agreed. “I’ll stay with Hyungwon. Changkyun, Jooheon, and Minhyuk will travel together, and of course, Kihyun and Wonho,” Hyunwoo added. The boys got into their pairs immediately, and Kihyun felt himself blush at Hyunwoo’s final comment, implying that they would be together no matter what. The boys looked towards the maze once more, and Kihyun sighed, taking the first step, and leading the boys towards their first trial for the shard piece they needed to save the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I frickin loved writing this chapter, things are progressing with Wonho and Kihyun, can you guys feel it? ❤❤❤❤


	11. The First Shard Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I lied, here is your next chapter peeps. I was too excited not to write. ALSO MONSTA X'S NEW MINI ALBUM COMES OUT TOMORROW, AND YES, I DID BUY TWO SIGNED COPIES. Y'ALL BETTER STREAM!!!

The walls to the maze looked taller up close than far away, and Kihyun had to stretch his neck all the way back just to point out the top of them. He gulped harshly, feeling the ominous aura surrounding the maze, something that screamed at him to stay away. But at the same time the shard was pulling him forward, and he knew he would need to enter the supposed trap in order to complete their first mission as a group. Without this shard meant the end of the word, and risking it all to find it would be their only option.

Kihyun watched as Hyungwon pulled Wonho aside for a short moment, the two whispering back and forth while Wonho glimpsed over at Kihyun once in a while. Kihyun hummed to him, wondering what the two could be talking about, but instead decided to check out the maze once more, and what potential threats could be in it. He felt like the walls were alive, the leaves fanning out and never stopping as the breeze swept past them. The air was thicker around here as well, and it felt cooler than before, easily drying up their sweat, and sending a thrillful chill down their spines.

Kihyun walked up to the entrance of the maze and away from the group of boys before peering inside of it, yearning already to dive head first into the danger to find the shard. The pull was desperate, and so was he, and he unknowingly took a step forward, only to be stopped by a sudden hand on his shoulder. Kihyun turned around quickly to look at the culprit, and was surprised to see Changkyun as the one to stop him this time, breaking the pattern of Wonho helping him out when he was put into a dangerous or bad situation.

“Don’t go yet, wait for Wonho,” Changkyun insisted with a frown, and Kihyun sighed, nodding his head in agreement before taking a step away from the maze once more.

“It’s the pull, it’s hard to fight,” Kihyun told Changkyun, and the boy stayed silent, staring down Kihyun as the two stood side by side near the entrance of the maze.

“I feel like bad things will happen once we go inside. Never leave Wonho’s side, okay? We need you safe and out of harm if we want to save the world,” Changkyun told him, and Kihyun felt guilty for acting so selfishly a moment ago. He knew the other boys all counted on him, and he could’ve doomed everything a moment ago if he had successfully followed his urges like that.

“Y-Yeah… I won’t do that again,” Kihyun promised, and Changkyun stared at him in silence for one more moment, before following it with a slow nod. He led Kihyun back to the others, and Kihyun noticed that Wonho and Hyungwon were finished talking, Wonho carrying his own frown on his face when he saw Changkyun walking with Kihyun, and the sad expression on Kihyun’s face as well.

“Is everything alright?” Wonho asked the two as he met up with them, and Changkyun nodded, handing Kihyun back over to the broad man before turning to leave.

“Keep him safe,” Changkyun said as he left the two for Jooheon and Minhyuk, and Wonho looked over from Changkyun to Kihyun, a confused expression on his face, that only made Kihyun sigh heavily. 

Wonho must have decided not to question it, because he stayed silent besides Kihyun, watching as the boy looked towards the entrance longingly once more. The two both put back on their hoodies to wear in the maze, but the cold wasn’t only from the air, but from the chilling aura coming from the maze itself. Kihyun led himself and Wonho over to the entrance once more, and the two took a peek inside, both turning to face each other with worried expressions after a moment of looking in.

“This seems really dangerous,” Kihyun commented, and Wonho nodded, looking back at the maze and straightening up his posture a little more.

“We’ll be okay,” Wonho determined, and Kihyun slowly nodded, hesitantly agreeing with the boy and his words. The rest of the boys soon moved to join them, and Hyunwoo announced that it was now 11am, and that they still had plenty of time to search.

“Take these with you, and if it gets dark before you find a way out, either scale the hedge, or try to make your way back to the entrance,” Hyungwon told the group, and each boy took from his hand small red ties, something they would use to mark the way they had gone and show them how to get back. “If the rest of us are out and Wonho and Kihyun are still inside, we go back in and find them,” Hyungwon added, and once again the boys agreed, keeping Kihyun as their top priority during the mission. Kihyun looked up at Wonho who stood next to him, and he noticed the new steely look on his face, like he was preparing himself to fight for his life in the maze. Kihyun gulped loudly and decided to try to get serious himself, knowing that quick wits and strength might be the only chances at getting them through till the end.

The boys turned towards the maze once more and looked in, each carrying expressions mixed with nerves and confidence, and Hyunwoo was the first to take a step towards it this time, passing the line of the two hedge walls and entering the maze. At his entrance a loud boom rang out, and a murder of crows flew from the hedges, covering the sky in black, and raining down on them caws and screetches from the sky. Kihyun shivered at the sight, but managed to take a step forward as well, Wonho right behind him, and the rest following in as well.

The light seemed to dim as they entered the maze, and the chill only got worse, each boy now able to see their breath in the air if they exhaled hard enough. Kihyun wrapped his arms around his waist and waited for Wonho to walk by his side, wishing to hold onto the boy for comfort during their walk through the ominous maze. Wonho stopped when he stood at his side, and he looked down at Kihyun with a frown, noticing the feeling in the air himself, and the fear coming off the boy already.

The group slowly made their way forward, the sounds of their footsteps louder than they had heard them before, and multiplying, as if something was pretending to follow them. Kihyun looked back and behind the group of boys, but sighed when he saw nothing, instead shivering once more as he made his way along the beginning of the maze. Wonho was on full alert next to him, keeping his eyes and ears open for any new sound or movement, and Kihyun took some comfort in knowing how serious Wonho was taking this, and how hard he was working to protect Kihyun.

The boys stopped when they came to a three way fork in the maze, almost like it had anticipated their arrival and their plan to split into three groups. Each path looked similar, but held a different feeling to it, like a unique evil belonged to each one. The boys stood nervously before them, and Kihyun looked up and into the sky, watching as the sunny sky was slowly covered by thick, dark clouds, along with the crows following their journey above them, as if waiting for a meal.

“We’ll need to split up. Kihyun and I will take the middle path, Jooheon, Minhyuk, and Changkyun the right, and Hyunwoo and Hyungwon the left. Remember the plan,” Wonho informed the others, and they hesitantly agreed, each looking towards their destined path and thinking about what lurked inside of them. Kihyun looked into the middle path, and saw that the leaves were the same as the hedge surrounding them, but a thick fog coated the inside of it, making any trespasser have a hard time seeing where they were going. Kihyun wondered what the fog was made of, and he wondered how disorientating it might be, but he trusted Wonho, and he knew that the boy would lead him to safety.

The boys split up soon after, each reluctant towards their separate journey into the maze, but soon Wonho and Kihyun were alone, and the thick fog surrounding them in their path. Kihyun could feel the pull grow stronger the further he ventured into the maze, and he had to fight hard against the will to chase it on his own, knowing it would be unsafe to leave Wonho in their current situation. He breathed a few heavy breaths to calm down, and Wonho watched him, a worried expression on his face even as he looked back at the fog-filled path in front of them.

The two made their way forward, the fog dividing and swirling in the air as they walked through it, and the light seemed to dim even more, the clouds and birds blocking the sun, and the hedges seeming to grow even taller around them. Kihyun felt small and vulnerable, and he shivered once more in fear and from the cold, wondering how much longer he would need to be in this maze for. The two walked for only a few more minutes before reaching their first dead end, and Kihyun listened as Wonho cursed under his breath, reaching for Kihyun’s hand and pulling him away from the wall and back onto the path. Both boys tied the red string to the walls of the maze every once in a while to remind them of the path they had taken, but Kihyun secretively believed that even if they went searching for them again, they would have been gone.

Wonho pulled Kihyun along, his steps growing more frantic the longer they stayed in the fog, until the two felt almost hysteric, breaking into a slow sprint as they searched for the way out. Kihyun felt tired and cold, and as the sky grew darker, the more fearful he felt, wondering what time it even was, and how long they had spent inside that maze. Sometimes the two would hear a noise that would stop them in their tracks, like a twig breaking or a small growl from inside the leaves of the hedges. Sometimes a gust of wind would whip them in the face, making them grow even colder as they journeyed on. But the most terrifying thing was the idea of the maze itself, and how no matter far they went, they couldn’t find the end. The paranoia that they would be stuck in here forever, fending for their lives until they died of starvation of dehydration. 

Kihyun and Wonho eventually came to a stop to take a small breather, each boy now worn out from running around the maze. Kihyun fell to the ground on his knees and panted, and Wonho stood above him, pulling forward his backpack and retrieving a water bottle for them both to drink from. After a few sips Wonho handed it to Kihyun, but Kihyun continued to stare at the ground with wide eyes, feeling dazed from both the pull and the fog around him. Wonho knelt by his side slowly, and he brought his hand forward, gently cupping Kihyun’s cheek and turning his head to face him, their gazes connecting and delivering to each other the emotions rolling through their minds due to the maze and it’s tricks.

“You’ll be okay,” Wonho assured him, and Kihyun closed his eyes, letting out a small sigh as he nuzzled more into Wonho’s hand, the feeling burning into his cheek from the heat against his cold skin.

“This doesn’t feel right, nothing feels right. I might go insane before we even make it out,” Kihyun admitted, and Wonho hummed, letting his thumb rub gently beneath Kihyun’s eye, caressing the skin there in an effort to comfort the boy.

“We’ll make it out soon. Just a little longer Kihyun,” Wonho told him, and Kihyun slowly nodded his head, willing himself to give Wonho a small smile before the boy slowly pulled his hand away from Kihyun’s face. He offered Kihyun the water once more, and Kihyun took a few sips from it, afterwards using Wonho’s support to bring himself back to his feet. 

The moment Kihyun stood, he noticed something shift in the shadows, dashing past them before hiding in the hedges once more. Kihyun froze in fear, looking over where the shadow just was, and Wonho curiously followed his gaze, wondering what Kihyun had seen only moments ago. “We need to go, now,” Kihyun whispered, and Wonho slowly nodded, picking up their things and grabbing onto Kihyun’s hand again. He pulled Kihyun along once more, and the two headed further into the maze, Kihyun more sure than ever that they were being followed, and that something evil was watching over them.

Kihyun thought he would go insane each time they came to a new dead end. The maze seemed never ending, and no matter how many times they turned back, the red strings they had tied disappeared. The only thing that helped him to keep going was the pull inside of him, and the boy next to him the whole time. Kihyun could feel the pull only growing stronger throughout the course of the maze, and he felt himself slipping into it once in a while, forgetting where he was or who he was with and just focusing on the pull. He had to shake himself out of it, or Wonho would help to distract him from it, the boy growing more worried the more Kihyun lost himself in the daze. The fog grew thicker around them, and if they weren’t side by side, there would be no way to see one another in the mist. All they could do was stick together, and hope that everything would come to an end soon.

When the two stopped to take another break, Kihyun was shivering violently from the cold around them. He heard Wonho curse under his breath at the sight of Kihyun struggling against his chilled bones, and he tried to pull the boy into a small embrace to see if he could warm him up any small amount. Kihyun was pulled into his chest, and Kihyun grabbed at the front of Wonho’s hoodie, shivering in his arms as he seeked the heat from the boy in front of him. He knew what he was doing, and he knew how close he was this time to the boy, but there was no time to be embarrassed when he was freezing this much from the cold. Wonho rubbed one hand up and down Kihyun’s back as they stayed there together, and Kihyun shivered harshly, trying to push himself even closer to Wonho then before.

“ _With me, comes victory… find me,_ ” a voice suddenly spoke, and Kihyun gasped, coughing harshly after when the cold air filled his lungs. Wonho pulled him backwards to set his gaze on him, and he held a worried expression, wondering what was suddenly wrong with the boy. As Kihyun coughed, something close to them made a small cracking sound, and Wonho whipped his head towards the possible threat, quickly letting go of Kihyun, and pulling his sword out. Wonho took a few steps away from Kihyun, and Kihyun felt the pull pulse inside of him, so much stronger than before, and now impossible to ignore. With Wonho distracted, Kihyun felt himself fall into a daze, his eyes mist over, and his feet move on their own, the only guidance now being the pull.

Kihyun didn’t know where he was. He couldn’t see, and he felt like his consciousness was pushed into the back of his mind, his body still able to move, even though he felt like he wasn’t the one in control. Following the pull felt relieving though, and for a moment, he forgot he had even traveled into the maze with any of the boys, and that he had just left Wonho alone, or that he was now vulnerable and unsafe. He stayed in the back of his mind for a while, until suddenly his vision cleared, and he was in a new area of the maze, the leaves here more vine-like, with pointed red tips. The maze path was thinner too, Kihyun barely able to walk through without touching one of the walls, and the sudden realization that he was alone slapped him across the face, his stomach falling, and his blood running cold.

What made him leave Wonho like that? Where was he, and would Wonho be alright on his own too? Was he worrying about Kihyun? Kihyun had many questions running through his mind, and he felt his panic increase the longer he stayed here, the pull suddenly gone from inside of him, and leaving him feeling empty, and alone. Kihyun felt his breath pick up, and he looked quickly around him, noticing how the fog had lightened up, but how the clouds in the sky were black, the birds blending in easily with them. It was dark out now, and he knew that they had been in the maze for too long. He was never supposed to be outside during the dark hours, but now here he was, alone, at night, in a strange maze that screamed only ominous things.

Kihyun whipped back around to the way he was originally facing, and he knew he had to make a choice. To either stay where he was, or to keep going. If the pull had led him here, he knew it must mean something, but he was uncertain about the area, and he was missing his Knight. Kihyun took a deep breath, and decided to keep heading into the maze, in hopes that he would soon find the shard, and then afterwards, the end.

Dead leaves were scattered on the floor of the maze in this section, the sound of crunching following Kihyun as he walked down the new path. The walls seemed to close in on him slowly, and he felt himself tremble the more he realized just how alone he was, and where he was going. He could feel the vines rub against his clothes, and they started to prick and cut at him, slicing up his hoodie and threatening to tear up his skin as well. One thorn caught on his left cheek, and he cursed under his breath, throwing his hand up to the small injury to stop the bleeding, hoping soon that he would find the end to his miseries.

Kihyun stopped short when he heard something scurry past behind him, and he felt his breath catch in his throat as his eyes widened. They stung from the cold air, and he gulped, turning his head slowly to see what was behind him, fear coursing through his veins, and pushing him further into insanity. But, when he turned around, there was only a path of crumbled up leaves on the floor of the maze, and he released his breath, shivering once more before picking up his speed in the maze. He could barely see, the path growing darker the more he ventured into it, and he felt like it was never ending, his frustration only growing the more he walked. He wondered where Wonho was right now, and how he was feeling. He hoped that the boy wouldn’t be too angry when they were to see eachother again, if Kihyun could even make it out alive on his own.

Kihyun was forced to stop when the walls of the maze pushed in too much for him to safely make it through. The thorns on the vines were growing in size, and he knew he would be hurt the moment he stepped past where he stopped. Kihyun cursed under his breath, and he decided to take a moment to rest, squatting down on the maze floor and trying to catch his breath. He didn’t want to head back after walking this far, because something inside of him told him he was so close. But if he went back, he might find Wonho, and together they could try to retrace his steps and see what was going on here. Kihyun looked back up at the closed up path, his eyes widening when he could see something ahead of it now that he was crouching, a small source of light that bled through the vines and its thorns. 

Kihyun took a step closer, and he dared to touch the vines, seeing if he could part them slightly to see farther into the maze. But when he touched one, it stung his finger instantly, and he pulled his hand back, bringing it into view to watch as a small amount of blood pooled at his finger tip and dripped down. Kihyun wiped the blood against his already torn hoodie, and he looked back at the light, noticing only now that the light was pulsing, almost like the pull he had felt inside of him earlier. He knew that this must be it, the final part of the trial to the shard, and although he was scared, he knew he was so close, and what had to be done.

Kihyun stood up slowly and closed his eyes, bracing himself to enter the thorn filled path before him. He took a deep breath, and he surged forward into the vines and thorns, gritting his teeth from the instant pain he felt. He covered his eyes with one of his hands, hoping to prevent them from being stabbed, and he tried to feel his way through instead, not knowing where the worst parts of thorns were to puncture him. He cursed and yelled, pain flooding his senses as he made his way forward, listening as vines snapped, and his clothes tore. The further he walked, the worse it seemed to get, until suddenly he felt something snake around each of his feet, holding him in place tightly, and piercing his ankles some more with thorns.

Kihyun gasped, and he felt as more vines started to move, wrapping around his midsection and arms, pulling his hand away from his eyes and forcing him to watch as he was slowly captured by the vines, the pain even greater than before. Kihyun yelled and tried to struggle against the ropes of vines, but they only held on harder, digging into his skin and cutting off his circulation. He felt as the vines wrapped around every part of his body but his face, cutting up his clothes into a tattered mess, and coating him completely in thorn that pierced his skin, and made him bleed all over.

Kihyun screamed loudly as he was suddenly pulled backwards by the vines, pulling him into the hedge instead and out of the path. He struggled harder, tears burning his eyes as he slowly realized that this could be the end, and that he could die here, alone forever. He screamed, kicked, and thrashed, but the vines didn’t let up, pulling him more and more into the hedges until he was covered in more vines and leaves than before, blocking out the small amount of light he had seen before, and blanketing him in darkness.

Kihyun sobbed, his body giving in on itself as his energy left him, the vines holding him into place even as his muscles relaxed on themselves. He wondered where Wonho was, and how he would feel if he went missing suddenly. If he would be upset, or if he would blame himself for everything. Kihyun only wanted to save the world, to do what he had been told was the right thing to do. But now he was stuck and alone, bound to the hedges, and forced to die in solitude.

Kihyun sobbed harder, and he started to tremble, wondering if he maybe screamed loud enough, one of the boys would be able to find him and save him. He tried screaming, the roar mixing with his sobs at the same time, and he paused for a moment, the tears streaming down his face as he listened for any life nearby. He screamed again, the pattern continuing until his throat hurt, and his eyes stung, pathetique yells leaving his mouth as he slowly lost his voice. Kihyun eventually stopped, wondering how long he had been trapped inside the hedges, and he silently wept, wishing for anything, or anyone to save him.

Kihyun closed his eyes, the tears still pouring out of them even while they were shut, and he listened hard, his ears catching the hint of a shuffling sound nearby. The moment he opened his eyes in surprise again, a blade swung down right in front of him, cutting away the vines in the path outside the hedge. Kihyun recognized the blade, and he felt his blood rush around his body once more, the final kick of adrenaline forcing its way to his mouth as he was able to call out to the person once more.

“H-Help!” Kihyun yelled, and the person stopped where they were, blade ready to swing once more before slowly turning to face the hedge. The vines around him shifted again, growing tighter than before, and Kihyun panicked when he felt one start to wrap around his neck, tightening around him, and aiming to cut off his air supply. “H-Help me! Hurry!” Kihyun begged, the last words he was able to say before the vine tightened fully. The person didn’t give themselves a moment to speak, they just started cutting into the hedge, and Kihyun coughed and sputtered silently, wondering if Wonho would make it in time to save him.

Kihyun gasped for air, and slowly he felt as his head went dizzy, the vines slowly coming loose around him, and putting him in view of his savior. Wonho was there now, the expression on his face steely and hard, and Kihyun knew the man was upset, but not only at Kihyun, but at the thing trying to kill him as well. Wonho sliced down the middle of the vines holding onto his stomach and chest, and he felt as they gave loose, Wonho quickly cutting one of his hands free next. Kihyun brought his hand up to his neck and grabbed at the vine there, not caring as his hand was pierced by thorns as he attempted to pull it away from him. He frantically tugged at it, silently still gasping for air, and Wonho took a few steps towards him, looking down at him with his still steely look, and he grabbed at the vines as well, pushing his blade beneath them, and cutting the final part wrapped around Kihyun’s neck loose.

Kihyun gasped for air as he was released, and he fell to the ground in front of Wonho instantly, tears spilling from his eyes as Wonho towered over him. He could feel how upset Wonho was, and he wanted to cry and beg for his forgiveness, but before he could, Wonho silently bent down, picking him up into his arms and proceeded to carry him forward down the path. Wonho stayed silent, and Kihyun still felt the pain around him, his clothes torns, and his skin sliced all around, blood staining his hoodies and his body. Wonho created a path for the two of them, cutting away the vines and thorns as they followed the light, their victory feeling much more lackluster than Kihyun had hoped it to be.

Wonho led them out of the vines, and they ended up in a new part of the maze, like a room almost, with a wide square space, and with hedges that were light green and pleasant looking. The light shone from directly in the middle of it, and Wonho brought the two of them forward to the source, his expression soon softening the longer he took to calm down. When they reached the light, they noticed that it sat on a pedestal, and Wonho gently placed Kihyun back onto the ground before observing the object once more. Wonho went to touch it, but a voice boomed through the room, ringing in their ears, but filling them up with courage.

“ _The boy shall be the first to bear my honor. Beacon, it is time to bestow unto you this shard…_ ” the voice said, and Wonho gasped, hearing the voice for the first time. Kihyun slowly tried to stand up, understanding the orders and nodding his head. Wonho looked over at him and frowned, gently grabbing onto his arm to let him stand, and he softened even more when Kihyun looked up at him and gave him a small smile, their gazes connecting and speaking more words than their mouths ever could.

Kihyun looked towards the pedestal once more, and he hesitantly reached forward, grabbing onto the light and watching as it dispersed, instead giving view to a shard of a blade, smooth and perfect as a broken piece alone. Kihyun picked it up in awe, and he slowly turned to Wonho, gently handing it over to the boy right after. Wonho delicately picked it up from his hand, and Kihyun turned to watch as one of the walls of the room slowly opened up, the hedges shaking as the exit of the maze was created. Kihyun felt the tears build up in his eyes once more from relief, and Wonho reached down with his free hand, grabbing onto Kihyun’s own hand and offering the boy a smile, before leading them out of the maze.

Kihyun and Wonho walked out slowly, shard in one of Wonho’s hands, and Kihyun in the other. Kihyun looked up at the boy next to him, proud of what they had accomplished, but still worried about how badly he had upset the other. He knew the ordeal wasn’t over between them, but for now they could bask in the relief of leaving the maze. Kihyun and Wonho stepped out of their exit, and the walls slowly closed in behind them, sealing the maze once more, but with the both of them outside it this time, the air no longer as cold as before, and the clouds parting in the sky, making room for the moon to shine brightly down on them. Kihyun heard yelling, and he whipped his head towards the noise, a wide smile on his face when he noticed it was the other boys running out of the maze themselves and to Wonho and him, excited expressions lighting up their faces as well.

“Did you get it?! Did you find the shard?!” Minhyuk yelled, his hands cupped around his mouth to push his voice farther to the others. Kihyun laughed and nodded, giving the boy a thumbs up and giggling some more when the boy only cheered in delight. Wonho and Kihyun met the boy halfway, and Minhyuk grabbed his arm, pulling him into his chest and rocking him in a circle while hugging him tightly. Kihyun was too happy to mind, and he only laughed, letting the boy pull him along in their small victory embrace.

“The walls opened out of nowhere. Must have been because you two found the shard. I bet the ghouls can feel the shards power right now too, and that’s why they haven’t attacked yet,” Hyungwon said, and he slowly walked up to the small group that was forming, a smile on his own face that soon dimmed when he looked over at Kihyun for the first time. Kihyun had forgotten about the troubles he went through, and the damage he had taken, his clothes still torn all over, and his body covered in caked on blood, cuts blooming across his skin and making him a sight to see. Kihyun’s own adrenaline based joy soon melted away, and the pain started to ease back in to replace it, making him slowly back away from Minhyuk and look down at his wounds with a frown on his face.

Kihyun turned to look at Wonho after, and saw the boy frowning himself, like an internal battle within him. He knew Wonho wanted to help, but he knew he was upset too, and Kihyun wouldn’t blame him in the end if he decided to ignore him. Kihyun sighed and reached for his shirt and hoodie, grabbing the ends of them and pulling them over his head, showing off his bare chest to the group of boys that were slowly gathering. The clothes were too cut up to do him any good, and he wanted to get a better look at the scratches on his body, which seemed to only multiple them now that he could see the full expanse of his chest.

Kihyun heard Wonho curse next to him, and Kihyun looked up at him, watching as the boy's eyes slowly gazed over his wounded chest, before meeting his eyes. Kihyun nervously bit his bottom lip, and Wonho sighed, quickly handing over the shard to Hyungwon before taking a few steps over to where Kihyun stood. Kihyun took a nervous step back, and Wonho frowned more, stopping in front of the boy and getting onto his knees. “Get on,” Wonho said, his tone steelier than usual, and Kihyun paused for a quick moment, worried that he would hurt Wonho by doing so. But when the boy looked up and his gaze met Kihyun’s, Kihyun could see the worry in them through the steeliness, so he slowly moved to climb on Wonho’s back, wincing once in a while as his cuts reopened in a few places at his movement.

“Let’s go back to the house we stayed at last night to wait out tonight as well. It’ll give some time for Kihyun to heal, and we won’t be traveling in the dark,” Jooheon suggested, eyeing Kihyun over wearily himself. The boys nodded and started to head off, and Wonho decided to teleport himself and Kihyun there by themselves, so Kihyun could rest, and it would give them a bit away from the others to talk. With the snap of his fingers, Kihyun and him were outside the house once more, and Kihyun slid down from Wonho’s back, biting harshly on his bottom lip to stop the small yelp that threatened to leave his mouth at the movement. Wonho led him inside, and Kihyun let his back hit the wall before sliding down to the floor. He let his head fall towards his lap, and he took a few seconds to himself, closing his eyes and breathing as he felt Wonho stay standing next to him. When he opened his eyes and looked up, his gaze met Wonho’s own, and he saw the frown once more, the boy seemingly still upset by the events that happened. Kihyun gulped harshly and licked his bottom lip, avoiding Wonho’s eye contact before speaking to him.

“I-I’m sorry…” Kihyun stuttered out, but Wonho stayed silent, crossing his arms across his chest as he stared down at the boy still. Kihyun looked down at himself and frowned as well, but then he suddenly heard Wonho sigh, and the boy moved, pulling his backpack forward and getting onto his knees as he shuffled around in it. Wonho pulled out a t-shirt that looked like Kihyun’s, and he handed it to him, frown still on his face, but his expression now softened. Kihyun hesitantly reached for the shirt, and he held it in his hands for a moment before putting it on, sitting his back against the wall once more when he was done. He slowly looked up at Wonho once more, and Wonho sighed, getting onto the floor and sitting besides Kihyun, his head tilted back, and his hands placed on his thighs.

“I can’t stay mad at you, can I…” Wonho admitted, and Kihyun felt more relieved than when they had found their way out a moment ago, releasing the breath he didn’t even know he was holding before looking over at Wonho. “I was so scared... You were gone, and it took me so long to find you. If I hadn’t heard your screams, I don’t think I would have ever found you,” Wonho started, and Kihyun felt worse for how he had just left Wonho, sighing and playing with his fingers in his lap. Wonho looked over at him, and he let his gaze fall to Kihyun’s lap, noticing his nervous tick before reaching forward and setting his hand on top of Kihyun’s own to calm them down. “Why did you run away?” Wonho asked finally, and Kihyun let his gaze fall to his lap, noticing the way Wonho’s hand easily fit over his own.

“It was the pull… I couldn’t fight it any longer. It took me there, and I decided to keep going, rather than turn back,” Kihyun explained, and Wonho slowly nodded, frown still on his face, but his expression now gentle and caring.

“How bad does it hurt?” Wonho asked him, and Kihyun remembered the pain coursing through his body once more before looking up and catching Wonho’s gaze.

“Pretty bad… I don’t know how many times I was pierced by those thorns,” Kihyun admitted, and he pulled one hand out from under Wonho’s palm, flipping it to show Wonho the palm of it, and how cut up and bloody it was from when he grabbed at the vine around his neck. He heard Wonho tisk, and he reached for his bag again, taking out a small first aid kit to help Kihyun with.

“Sit in front of me,” Wonho said while motioning to the open floor between his spread legs, and Kihyun slowly nodded, nervously moving from his spot and getting on his knees between Wonho. He places his hands on his thighs and waited for Wonho to start, the boy opening up the first aid kit and getting everything ready for Kihyun. When Wonho was ready, Kihyun shyly looked up at him, giving him a small nod, and telling him that he was okay to start.

Wonho brought his hand forward, gently grasping one of Kihyun’s hands in his own and lifting it, giving him a perfect view of the cuts on his hand and arm. Kihyun winced when Wonho started to clean up his wounds, the white cloth in his hand turning pink before red, and he worked slowly, making sure everything was clean before moving onto his other arm. When he had finished his arms, Wonho looked pointedly at his shirt, and Kihyun blushed, sitting up a little straighter on his spot in between Wonho’s legs, before grabbing at the end of his shirt with his hands and slowly pulling it up. Kihyun held his breath as Wonho watched him, and although he knew he had already shown himself to the boys earlier, this felt different, and more intimate between just the two of them.

Kihyun lifted it all the way, and Wonho let his gaze fall on the entire expanse of his smooth, flat stomach, the ghost of lines making out where he had a small amount of muscle, and cuts scattered along his skin as well. Wonho sat more forward, and Kihyun closed his eyes, nervous to see how Wonho would react in front of him. Kihyun shuddered when he felt a few finger tips glide across his chest, and down his stomach, and he opened his eyes up to watch as Wonho slowly touched him, feeling the skin there for the first time, and taking in more of who Kihyun was.

His stomach flexed with the touch against it, and he winced from a few cuts being irritated from the movement. Wonho noticed and hesitantly pulled away, Kihyun now able to release the breath he had been holding now that Wonho wasn’t touching him anymore. The boy grabbed a new white cloth and got back to work, meticulously cleaning up the wounds before pulling away finally, the blood now gone and showing off more of his unblemished smooth skin. Wonho looked on, and Kihyun blushed, wondering when it would be okay to lower his shirt once more. When Wonho’s eyes trailed from his chest to his own eyes once more, Kihyun caught them in his own gaze, holding the stare as he slowly let his shirt fall back down. Wonho smiled, and Kihyun blushed again, moving to leave the spot between Wonho’s legs. When he moved though, Wonho grabbed his shoulder suddenly, and he held him in place before moving his hand up and letting it cup Kihyun’s cheek gently. Kihyun gasped, and he looked into Wonho’s eyes once more, noticing the vulnerability and seriousness in them right before the boy spoke.

“Don’t do that again. If you feel like it might happen, tell me. Just never leave my side again,” Wonho said, his words hinting at a begging tone, and Kihyun blinked, slowly nodding his head as he agreed to what Wonho had asked of him. Wonho gave him one more smile before pulling his hand back, and Kihyun slid out of his spot and back onto the ground next to Wonho instead, the two staring towards the entrance of the house, and waiting for the others to return to them, now feeling a little more relieved after the incidents in the maze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped this first trial was good! It was just like a starter one to ease us into there, the next one will be more fun actually, with some angst, and less horrorish, but still with its own struggles.  
> ALSO, PLEASE STREAM THE MV FOR FANTASIA TOMORROW! VOTE, AND LET'S GET OUR BOY'S SOME WINS!


	12. Lucci, Reina, Orka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter for this story so far, so that's exciting! I thought more about this part of the story, and while I wanted to make it a little more lighthearted and fun, I'll be adding some horror into it eventually too, just different? Idk, y'all just have to wait to see what I mean lol.   
> ALSO MONSTA NEW ALBUM IS OUT, AND IM IN LOVE WITH BOTH FANTASIA AND CHAOTIC!

Kihyun slowly blinked his eyes open, realizing that during some point while he and Wonho waited for the other boys, he must have fallen asleep. Kihyun reached a hand up, using his palm to rub the sleep from his eyes before letting his gaze fall across the room, noticing the light that was pooling in from the outside, and the few boys that were awake. Wonho was next to him, still in the same spot he had seen him in before falling asleep, but he held a book in his hands this time, the one Kihyun had seen before, and he was reading it to pass the time while the rest of the boys slept. Wonho noticed Kihyun as he awoke, and he paused in his readings, closing the book and placing it on the floor next to him before turning to face Kihyun with a small smile on his face.

“How’d you sleep?” Wonho asked him, and Kihyun groaned, stretching his neck after sleeping at the odd angle, and lifting his hand to ruffle his pinks locks around on his head. He felt dirty and worn out, and he wished he could find a shower, as well as a proper meal to eat to help him restore some of his energy.

“Terrible. But, it’s the best we have,” Kihyun said, and he sat up a little, letting his hand drop back to his side before looking up at Wonho and giving him a small smile. Kihyun’s smile fell when he noticed Wonho staring in shock at his arm, and he confusedly looked at it as well, not understanding what was wrong with it. “W-What’s wrong?” Kihyun wearily asked, and Wonho reached forward, grabbing his wrist and pulling his arm up towards his face so he could observe it a little better.

“They’re gone... “ Wonho whispered in awe, and Kihyun felt his eyebrows furrow in even more confusion as he looked towards his own arm once more.

“What’s gone?” He asked, and Wonho put his arm down, instead grabbing for his shirt and pulling it up suddenly, exposing his chest and stomach, and making a small frightened peep leave Kihyun’s lips. Kihyun felt his lips pull into a straight line as he struggled to stay still for Wonho to look at whatever he wanted to see, but he felt extremely nervous to be exposed, not only to the room, but to Wonho who was right next to him and staring at him intently.

“The cuts from yesterday… everything is gone!” Wonho exclaimed, and Kihyun gasped, remembering the pain he had been through yesterday when retrieving the shard. Kihyun grabbed his own shirt from Wonho’s hand and raised it higher, looking down at his own chest in awe before back up at Wonho once more.

“Whoa…” Kihyun mumbled, and Wonho smiled widely at Kihyun, excited to see how fast the boy had healed overnight. Kihyun let his shirt drop once more, and he smiled at Wonho as well, wondering what could have made him heal so quickly.

“It’s part of your powers. While you can heal others, your own body heals quickly itself, is my guess,” someone suddenly said, and Wonho and Kihyun looked over to see Hyungwon awake and smirking at them, sitting up from his lying position on the ground to lean against the wall. “I bet you won’t be able to heal yourself with your singing, but the magic inside of you helps the best it can, it just takes a little longer,” Hyungwon added, and Kihyun and Wonho nodded, excited to know that Kihyun had even more abilities than any of the boys thought.

“Is that why I could heal Changkyun? My own abilities?” Kihyun asked, and Hyungwon nodded, his smirk softening to a smile as he looked over at Changkyun and the pink scar on his arm.

“Your own abilities, not the beacons,” Hyungwon confirmed for him, and Kihyun felt even more amazed knowing that these powers came from him alone. 

Eventually the other boys started to wake up as well, and the group started to pack up everything, eating a few granola bars and finishing up their bottles of water that they had brought. Wonho and Kihyun were the first to leave the house and walk outside, the sun seeming to shine more brightly after they had completed their mission. All Kihyun wished to do now was relax for a while, take a shower, and have some fun with his new friends until it was the time for the second shard to summon them all. The two stood against the outside of the house, and they watched as the others dragged themselves out slowly, groaning about the heat and how thirsty they still were.

“Do we go back home now?” Kihyun asked the group when they were all together again, and the boys hummed, their faces expressing confusion as they tried to think about what they should do next. Minhyuk looked at everyone with a small pout, and they waited for him to speak up, curious as to what he had on his mind.

“Can’t we stay out a bit longer? I think it’s fun having us all together, traveling around the country and visiting places we didn’t even know existed. Let’s try things out like the originals did!” Minhyuk exclaimed, and while some seemed to be excited about it, Hyungwon and Hyunwoo didn’t look as thrilled. Wonho looked over at Kihyun for a moment, and Kihyun felt his stare on him, wondering why the boy was looking at him, and what he was thinking about.

“Don’t you want to just sleep in a real bed? And relax for a little while?” Hyungwon asked Minhyuk, and the boy only seemed to pout more, really stuck on the idea of staying away from their home for a little while longer.

“There must be somewhere we can go that’ll let us stay there?” Jooheon pitched in, and the group started to think, pausing for a moment as they thought up a place that would do just that. Kihyun could still feel Wonho’s eyes on him, and he turned towards the boy, letting their eyes connect for a moment before Wonho sighed and deflated, stepping away from Kihyun and more towards the middle of the circle.

“There is,” Wonho said, and the group looked up at him slowly, wondering what the boy was about to suggest they do. Kihyun wondered if the look he had given him only a moment ago had to do with this, and he was extremely interested to hear what Wonho had to say. Wonho looked towards him one more time, a little hesitancy in his body, but he ended up sighing once more and giving in to his inner debate. “There’s a village nearby, they’ll let us stay there for a bit. But… the cultures a bit… strange, and they have a hierarchy of sorts,” Wonho explained, and Kihyun could see Hyungwon smile from the corner of his eyes, like the boy was already expecting this to happen.

“How do you know about this place? Are you sure they will let us stay?” Jooheon asked, and Wonho seemed to grow even more nervous, glancing up at Kihyun every few moments to see his reaction.

“It’s my… hometown. I lived there before my parents and I moved to where the Beacon lived when I was 15, to watch over him,” Wonho told everyone, and Kihyun felt his lips part in surprise, wondering how he could have missed the boy being near him for so many years.

“Are you sure they will be okay with all of us staying there?” Hyunwoo asked in a serious tone, and Wonho nodded, his lips stretching into a small smile as he reminisced about the town and its people.

“Everyone is really kind, it’s just… I guess you’ll find out when we get there,” Wonho said, reaching for the back of his neck and rubbing it nervously. The group seemed unsure themselves, but Kihyun was interested in learning about Wonho and his past, so he spoke up, eager to convince the others to agree.

“I’d like to go. Aren’t you guys interested in seeing where Wonho grew up?” Kihyun asked, stepping forward and stopping by Wonho’s side. The boy looked down at him nervously, but Kihyun smiled up at him, trying to reassure him that everything was fine and that he was doing okay.

“I guess that could be fun…” Minhyuk slowly said, and with a small sigh the others started to agree, a few nods coming from their group towards the two boys. Kihyun smiled wider, and Wonho looked proud himself, reaching down and briefly petting Kihyun’s hair softly. Kihyun looked up at him in surprise, but blushed when he saw the soft expression Wonho was directing at him, showing off all the fondness he had for the boy next to him.

“That settles it then, we’ll go visit your hometown next as we wait for the second shard to call Kihyun,” Hyungwon determined, and the group nodded once more, picking up their bags and heading a little closer to both Kihyun and Wonho. Wonho reached down, delicately grabbing Kihyun’s hand in his own, and Kihyun blushed once more, waiting for the rest to hold on before Wonho teleported them to the start of their next journey.

~~~~~~~~

Wonho teleported them to a new area, right outside what looked like a village settled on top of an oasis. The land was dry and desert like here as well, but there was a large body of freshwater situated next to the main town, and plenty of palm trees placed around the village as well, brightening up the town in green. The village was surrounded by a wall of stone, with an archway just out front to act as the entrance to the villages who left to gather water from outside the walls. Kihyun could already hear sounds coming from inside the walls, the air filled with chatter and music as the people inside went about their daily lives. Stationed right outside of the archway were two men who looked like guards, both large and broad and very similar to Wonho’s own build. Kihyun was curious to see if all of the men in the town were similar looking to Wonho, but before he could ask, he was pulled forward by Wonho who was still holding his hand, and placed before the guards instead.

The two stood much taller than Kihyun had expected, and he started to feel nervous around them, wondering how they would treat someone as small as Kihyun. He knew he was smaller, but in his own hometome, the boys never grew up to be this size, and he was considered more normal there, than he already knew he would be here. Kihyun ended up slinking behind Wonho before the guards could notice him, and the other boys came forward, smiles on their faces as they greeted the guards outside Wonho’s hometown.

“Is that… Hoseok?!” One of the guards exclaimed, taking a step forward and away from his post as he tried to get a good look at the boy. Kihyun remembered Wonho mentioning that he went by Hoseok as well, and he wondered if maybe he should call the boy that while they were here. The other guard grabbed at the first guard’s collar, and pulled him back, a small scowl on his face that changed as soon as he looked towards Wonho himself.

“It’s been forever since we’ve seen you! You’ve definitely changed from being the smallest in the class,” the second guard teased, and Wonho laughed, still holding onto Kihyun as he hid behind him.

“I was only 15 then, I had time to grow up,” Wonho told them, and they nodded, smiles on their faces as one of them spoke up once more.

“And you are… 25 now?” One asked, and Kihyun felt his eyes widen when he heard Wonho’s age for the first time. If he was 15 when he had left, and was 25 now, then that means he would have watched over Kihyun for 10 whole years without him even knowing. Kihyun felt dizzy at that thought, but he felt Wonho tighten his grasp on his hand, as if he could sense how Kihyun was feeling and was trying to comfort him through it.

“I turn 26 soon though,” Wonho added, and the boys nodded, their interest shifting to the group besides them. 

“And these are…?” One of the guards asked, and the boys straightened up, trying to give off the impression that they were good people themselves.

“Friends. We needed a place to stay for a few nights, and I was wondering if we’d be allowed into the village?” Wonho asked, and the guards hummed, slowly nodding their heads as they seemed to easily agree.

“We’ll have to call the chief to identify them first though, you know how it goes,” the first guard said, and he started to walk off, seemingly trying to search for the chief. Kihyun wondered what the boy had meant by identifying, and what it had to do with letting them enter.

“How have things been since I’ve left?” Wonho asked, resorting to small talk as the group waited to be let into the village.

“Great, actually. Food and offspring have both gone up, so the town has been growing and the chief wants us to expand soon. I think we’ll be starting that in a few months,” the guard said, and Wonho nodded, seemingly impressed by the growth that has taken place since he was gone. Kihyun still stood behind Wonho, but he could hear the shuffling of feet, and knew that someone new was approaching them slowly. “Ah here’s chief. He’ll be quick,” the guard promised, and the boys waited, curious and excited to see how the man would identify them.

“Hoseok, it’s been too long,” the man greeted, a smile on his face, and his voice old and husky. Kihyun felt Wonho straighten his own posture, and Kihyun could already tell the amount of respect Wonho held for this man.

“Chief Namshin, it’s good to see you again,” Wonho said, his voice somehow deeper sounding than before. Kihyun felt himself shiver at the tone, and he blushed, wondering if Wonho would act that way the entire time they were there.

“I hear you are looking to stay a while? And you’ve brought friends,” the chief said, and Wonho nodded, motioning to the others beside him before telling the chief each of their names. The chief slowly walked towards the group, Kihyun still not in view for him, and he looked at Wonho after, a smirk on his face as he went back to his original spot.

“No females I see… that’s too bad. I’d had hoped you would have found someone by now,” the chief said, and Wonho seemed to grow anxious, about to speak up before the man cut him off suddenly. “But… who is that behind you?” the chief asked curiously, and he felt Wonho suddenly stiffen, even more anxious than before. Kihyun knew he couldn’t hide any longer, and he slowly stepped out from behind Wonho, his hand still in his own, and his sight set straight on the chief. The man was old, with grey hairs and wrinkles all over, but he seemed to be kind, a smile on his face that fell as his own eyes widened. Kihyun wondered why the man was looking at him like that, but he felt Wonho pull him closer to his side, making him curiously look up at him.

“He doesn’t know about our culture, so please go easy on him,” Wonho said, and Kihyun grew even more confused, whipping his head back over to the chief as he slowly nodded in awe at the boy. Kihyun felt nervous in front of the man, and he shyly bowed his head, wondering what the commotion was all about.

“Is he yours?” the chief asked, looking back up at Wonho once more, and Wonho's expression changed into something more serious, his lips stretching into a thin line as he looked down at the boy besides him.

“Yes,” Wonho replied, and the awe on the man’s face turned into a proud smile, nodding at Wonho once more before looking at Kihyun again. He took a few steps forward, and he lightly grabbed Kihyun’s free hand, only surprising Kihyun even more as he brought it to his lips and gave it a chaste kiss. Kihyun felt as his face was filled with red, and as soon as his hand was released he covered it in attempts to hide the blush that was taking over. The man only seemed to smile more fondly at Kihyun, and Kihyun felt like he would soon faint from the confusion he felt inside of him, wanting to know as soon as possible what was going on, and why he was being treated that way.

“As a few or you are probably starting to suspect, my village is as old fashioned as they can get. We still rule by an ancient hierarchy system, one that is implemented on each person insides these walls, soon including you,” the chief started, and the boys nodded, Hyungwon smiling at the man and hinting that he already knew what was going on. “Have you heard of the terms, Lucci, Reina, and Orka?” the chief asked, and a few nodded, Kihyun, Jooheon, and Minhyuk still being the only ones to be confused. The chief walked over to Hyunwoo, resting his hand on the man’s shoulder before speaking once more. “You are part of the Lucci. Strong and dependant, just like Wonho here,” the chief said, and he took a step back, letting his hand fall from his shoulders as he looked at the other boys. “The rest are Reina besides one, the most common in our hierarchy. They are the glue that binds us, the wise and hardworking that keep things running efficiently behind these walls,” the man explained, and then he turned to Kihyun, a small glimpse in his eyes that made Kihyun grow nervous once more. “The females of the village are known as our Orka. We don’t see them as weak, as some can be identified as Lucci and Reina as well, but they are smaller and have a more feminine touch to them, keeping the peace behind these walls as well as helping to raise the young. There can be an exception that has happened only a few times in history, a rarity to our village,” the chief started, once more stepping towards Kihyun and grabbing his hand. Kihyun could feel the flush on his face, and he had an idea already for what the man was about to say, something he was entirely unsure of. “There have been a few cases of men being identified as an Orka as well. Their beauty is a match for any of the female Orkas of the village. And it’s an honor to see one with us now, as beautiful as the stories have told,” the chief finished, and the group stayed silent for a moment, each one looking towards Kihyun before one finally spoke up.

“But… how do you know he’s and Orka?” Changkyun suddenly asked, and the chief took a few steps back, letting go of Kihyun’s hand once more before turning to face Changkyun.

“The hair mostly. All male Orkas have been born with pink hair. Other than that, his beauty and size compared to the other men of the town, and I’m assuming he has something unique to him as well, like the way he sings or dances,” the chief said, and the group slowly nodded, each sharing their amazed looks with one another before looking back at Kihyun in wonder. The only one who didn’t seem surprised was Wonho, instead he looked nervous, his grip growing even tighter as he held onto Kihyun. “It’s too bad you have been claimed already. It would have been nice to introduce you to the other Lucci. Best keep him close, Hoseok,” the chief warned, and Wonho nodded curtly, looking down at Kihyun and giving him a look that told him he would explain everything later. Kihyun decided to go along with everything for now, and he watched as the chief went to go talk to the guards, each one trying to look past the guard and towards Kihyun himself.

“You guys aren’t like wolves, are you?” Changkyun suddenly asked, and Wonho laughed, shaking his head before turning to his friend.

“No, we aren’t. Just a strong line of genetics and hierarchy is all. I don’t follow it when I’m outside the village anyways, it’s too outlandish,” Wonho explained, and Kihyun felt himself chuckle, knowing a bit of what Changkyun had been referring to.

The chief returned with a wide smile on his face, and he motioned towards the entrance before speaking to the group. “You are free to enter. I’ll have the Reinas set up a place for you all to sleep, and a separate room for Hoseok and his mate. I’d like for you all to follow me to the custom room first. We have clothes that we ask that the people who live here and any visiting guest wear to make their place in the hierarchy known,” the chief explained, and Minhyuk jumped ahead, excited himself to try on the clothes he was asking them to wear. 

The group finally entered the village, and Kihyun could see the people running about, each smiling and nodding to the newcomers as they entered. Wonho ended up standing in front of Kihyun, hiding him from the village people once more, and Kihyun couldn’t help the blush that came to his face from the act, secretly loving the way Wonho was suddenly so protective of him in front of others. The houses of this town were simple, but large. There were flowers planted in front of them, and each were shaded by palm trees, cooling down the area even as it sat in the middle of a hot desert. Kihyun felt like the village was beautiful, and he felt slightly jealous of Wonho for growing up in such a place with kind neighbors. 

The chief led them past the smaller houses to a larger one of sorts, the space more open and with a bunch of tables and benches sitting around in the middle of it. “This is where we eat communally. You aren’t forced to sit and eat here, but it's always nice to have a meal amongst friends and family,” the chief told them, and Kihyun smiled at the thought of a large meal like that, and what it might feel like to sit at a table during it. The chief walked past the tables to a seperate door, opening it and revealing a set of stairs that led downwards. “Down there will be attendants who will help to dress you. Find me once you are finished,” the chief said, and with one last smile and glance towards Kihyun, the man left, leaving the boys in a curious state as to what would happen next.

Wonho led the way downstairs, with Kihyun right behind him as they made their way down. It was cooler down here, and it felt like a nice break after being stuck in the hot sun for so long. Kihyun sighed, and he felt Wonho squeeze his hand once more, turning around for only a moment to offer him a small smile before looking forward again. Kihyun felt himself blush as he was led behind, and he watched as the stairs ended, turning into a large room that split into three smaller ones behind closed doors. The attendants were all young and female, each with dazzling smiles on their faces, and they took a step forward, giving the group a small bow before letting their excited gazes fall on Kihyun for a small moment. Kihyun gulped, and Wonho shielded him once more, the girls only giggling when they saw the act.

“We’re here to help you pick out some clothes,” one of the girls said, and the group nodded, looking towards the doors and seeing how each one had a strange marking on them. “This door will be for the Lucci. The next the Reina, and the last, the Orka,” the girl spoke again, pointing towards each door as she spoke. “Please split into your sign and follow us inside,” the girl said, and they each broke apart, opening the doors before slipping inside themselves. The boys slowly followed, and Kihyun stepped out from behind Wonho, a pout on his face when he realized they would be split up. Wonho looked down at him with a fond expression, and he reached his hand up, gently pushing Kihyun’s bangs back from his face before petting his head. Wonho let his hand fall as he stepped away, and Kihyun sighed, giving him a small smile before turning to his own room. Wonho watched him as he entered, and Kihyun shut the door, noticing first the amount of white in the room, before the girl who was smiling widely at him.

“I’ve never seen a male Orka before! You’re so pretty!” the girl exclaimed, and Kihyun gave her a nervous smile, slowly sitting down on the bench in the middle of the room. The girl took a few steps closer to him, seeming to think a few things through in her mind before smiling again, and walked towards the racks of clothes, picking out different things before facing Kihyun with them once more. “These should do it,” the girl said, and Kihyun felt his eyes widen as he stared at the clothes, bewildered by what he was seeing.

“B-But, these are girls' clothes!” Kihyun exclaimed, and the girl giggled, setting them down on the bench next to him before kneeling in front of him. She took his hands in her own and smiled up at him, and Kihyun blushed, not very used to having girls around or knowing how to treat them.

“These are traditional Orka clothes in our village, used for both genders. You’ll look amazing in them, and I’m sure it will drive your mate wild,” the girl said with a wink, and Kihyun blushed further, imagining Wonho’s face when he saw him dressed this way. He had to admit he was interested, and he wasn’t biased against trying on the clothes, so with a sigh he nodded, and the girl stood up, excitedly shaking his hands before letting go of him. She reached for the clothes and started to take it apart, the top two pieces, and the bottom only one. They were white and made of mostly silk, and she motioned for him to get undressed, eagerly eyeing him as he shyly took his clothes off in front of her. “Wow, you’re so beautiful…” the girl mumbled in awe when he was naked, and she seemed to take a few moments to think before stopping and putting the clothes back down. “I’ll be right back. I think we should do a few more things before you get dressed,” the girl said, and Kihyun stared at her with wide eyes, wondering what she was doing when she opened the door and left. 

Kihyun stood there in confusion as he was left naked and alone, and he looked around the room, noticing that the girl did pick out the least feminine clothes for him to wear. Kihyun sighed and decided to just accept it, if not only for the village and their culture, but for Wonho who lived here for 15 years of his life. Kihyun shyly sat back on the bench and waited, and he quickly placed his hands to cover his most private parts when the door opened again, this time walking in a few different people, of both men and women. Kihyun whipped his head towards the girl with a confused and scared look, and the girl giggled, skipping back over to Kihyun before motioning to the other people who suddenly entered and what they were holding.

“I decided that we should wash you up first, before we put the clothes on. If you don’t mind, we would like to do a few extra things as well that go along with our culture,” the girl asked, and Kihyun noticed the washing basin they had brought in, large enough to fit his body, and filled with warm, soapy water that smelled like lavender. Kihyun slowly nodded, unsure by what she meant, but she seemed to grow excited, leading the men out of the room when they were done, but asking the girls to stay instead. “Alright, please get in and let us do all the work,” the girl ordered, and Kihyun shyly nodded again, slowly standing from his seat all the while still holding his hands in front of him. The girls all giggled again, and Kihyun blushed harder, quickly dipping himself into the water, and letting the bubbles in it cover him up instead.

Kihyun watched as the first girl came forward with a cotton cloth, and the other girls did the same, each sitting on a different side of his body before reaching in the water and started to rub the cloth down his skin. It was soft and exfoliating at the same time, and with expert hands it almost felt like a massage, the tension quickly leaving Kihyun as he wondered what else they wanted to do for him. The original girl who he had spent the most time with reached into the water and grabbed one of his legs while the others continued to clean, and he felt as something sharp slid down his leg, making his yelp before worriedly looking towards what was happening to him. His eyes grew wide as he noticed her using a small blade to shave the hairs on his legs away, and he looked back up towards the girl who only offered him a soft smile before continuing.

“It’s custom here for the Orka men and women to be bare in certain areas. Your hair was already light and fine, I doubt it will look too much different. I’m sure your mate will be excited to feel how smooth you are after as well,” the girl told him, and he once again gave into her logic, wondering how Wonho might react to seeing a man like himself having smooth, shaven legs. Kihyun decided to just close his eyes and let things be without worrying how the other might act, all the while trying to follow the customs of Wonho’s hometown. The last step was his hair, and the girls lathered it in soap, cleaning out the dirt and sweat that had gathered after their few days of being out in “Dead Man's Sea.”

When they were finished with washing him, the first girl led him out of the bath and back to the bench, motioning for the other girls to start drying him off with fresh, clean cotton towels. Kihyun relaxed further as he watched the first girl pull something out of her pocket, putting some on her hands before sitting in front of Kihyun and grabbing his legs. She started to rub up and down them, the glide made easier by the substance on her hands, and she kneaded into his muscles, smiling up at the boy as she watched him grow even more relaxed than before. “This lotion was made here in the village, using the flowers you might have seen in front of some of our houses. It has a very floral scent to it,” the girl explained, and Kihyun nodded, already being able to smell the lotion himself.

When the girl was done, she stood up and led the others out of the room, thanking them for their help before turning back to Kihyun with a smile. She picked up the clothes again, and Kihyun knew it was finally time to put them on after all the pampering he had been put through. Kihyun started with the top, noticing that it was a white silk camisole with a sheer white top to go over it, the sleeves long and flowy, but allowing a breeze to enter it as well so he didn’t heat up too much. Kihyun put it on before finding the shorts, the material made of the same white silk as the camisole, and sitting mid thigh on his legs. Kihyun noticed he wasn’t given any underwear to wear, and he felt nervous about it, wondering if it would be okay to walk around as freely as he would be like that. The girl gave him a pair of tan sandals to wear after, as well as a thin white choker, and she helped him slide them on, buckling them into place before standing up once more and taking in her creation.

“All that’s left is your hair, and your makeup,” the girl said, and before Kihyun could even question the last part, she was sitting him down again and moving to fix up his hair. He pouted as she worked, feeling her twist and pull at his hair. She was done much quicker than he thought she would be though, and she smiled down at him, grabbing a small palette from behind her and ordering him to cloth his eyes. After a few minutes and a bunch of swishes on his eyelids, she slid something against his lips, the ending touch to her entire masterpiece. When he opened his eyes finally, she gasped, a starstruck look in her eyes as she took in everything she had accomplished with him. “You’re mate will not be able to take his hands off of you,” she promised, and she handed him a small mirror, allowing him to see the work she had done on his hair and face.

Kihyun blushed when he saw just how feminine and beautiful he looked, his pink hair having small braids on either side of it that were intertwined with small purple flowers, and each braid coming together at the back of his head. His bangs were straightened and parted, and the rest of his hair was straight too, resting beautifully against his smooth milky skin. Kihyun saw his eyes and the color on them as well, his eyelids lined with black, and a light purple eyeshadow on top. His lips were stained a little pinker than their nature color, and glossed over, making them look even plumper and juicier than they had been before. Kihyun smiled to himself, knowing that he did seem irresistible, and wondered what Wonho might think himself, if he would be impressed with how Kihyun looked too.

The girl stepped away from him, opening the door wide before motioning for him to exit. “You look beautiful with or without the added styling. Don’t be afraid because you are trying something new,” the girl advised him with one final smile, and she headed out, walking back up the stairs and out of view. Kihyun took one final deep breath before stepping out of the room himself, and blushed as he instantly saw the others, each one too distracted in conversation to notice him yet. The boys all wore cotton shorts, a light blue ending at their knees, and the Lucci wore silk dark blue v neck t-shirts, showing off the tops of their chests, while the Reina wore light purple sleeveless shirts, each one with a tight collar around their necks. Kihyun shyly walked over to the other boys, and he found Wonho first, hesitantly raising his hand up to grab the back of his shirt, and pulled on it to get the boy’s attention.

The group turned silent as Wonho turned around, noticing Kihyun right away and freezing on the spot as his eyes widened in surprise. Kihyun felt himself blush like crazy from the embarrassment he was feeling, but he felt another boy snake to his side, wrapping his arm around his waist and pulling him close. “Wow Kihyun… just- wow…” Minhyuk said, and Kihyun blushed further, pushing himself out of the boy's arms before looking back up at Wonho. The boy was staring at him in awe, still frozen on the spot, but letting his eyes drift along Kihyun’s body, stopping at his legs and where the shorts ended midthigh on him. Someone hit Wonho on the back roughly, and Wonho became unstuck, bringing up one of his hands to cover his mouth as he cursed under his breath, his eyes never leaving Kihyun’s figure and the beauty he held.

“You took so much longer to get ready than us. And is that… lavender I smell?” Minhyuk asked, and Kihyun hesitantly nodded, his lips pulling into a straight line as he thought about all the preppering he took moments ago. 

“We should get back to the chief,” Hyunwoo suddenly said, and the boys agreed, each giving Kihyun a once over one more time before heading up the stairs, leaving a shy Kihyun alone with an awestruck Wonho in the small cellar room. Kihyun gulped and played with his fingers, waiting for the boys to say or do something as the two stood there awkwardly. Wonho let his hand drop to his side, and he sighed, looking back up at Kihyun’s eyes before finally speaking to the boy.

“So um… while we are here, we’ll be what is known as ‘mates’... it’s like the same as dating,” Wonho told him, and Kihyun felt his eyes widen in surprise, blushing furiously as he thought about him and Wonho actually being a couple. “You’re not a part of this culture, and if you were already with me, no other Lucci would bother you during our stay. They can get aggressive when they find something they want to claim, and if we pretend to already be together, they will take the hint to leave you alone. We just need to follow the rituals, and act the part,” Wonho explained further, and Kihyun bit his bottom lip, still surprised by everything that Wonho was saying.

“What are the rituals we need to follow?” Kihyun asked Wonho, and the boy’s eyes seemed to harden the smallest bit as he suddenly took a step towards Kihyun, making the boy grow nervous as he watched Wonho advance slowly on him.

“A mark, for one,” Wonho said, and Kihyun took a few steps back, his backside hitting the wall and trapping him as Wonho took the space in front of him. It reminded him of the time they had been together at the tree in the forest, and he blushed, remembering how much he had loved the moment between them secretly.

“W-What kind of m-mark?” Kihyun asked, his voice no louder than a whisper, and Wonho bent down, bringing one hand to plant next to Kihyun’s face on the wall, and the other to the side of his neck, tilting his head gently to the side before running his fingers up and down the smooth skin and making Kihyun shiver. Wonho tilted forward even more, and Kihyun could feel his hot breath on his neck, his hands automatically reaching up and settling on top of his broad shoulders as he closed his eyes and anticipated what the boy’s answer might be.

“Right here, on your neck… is it okay?” Wonho asked, leaning in even closer as he let his lips rub and caress the spot he wanted to mark on his skin, and Kihyun let out a shaky sigh, feeling his body tremble as he felt like he was being set on fire from the inside out.

“Y-Yes…” Kihyun answered, and he felt as Wonho smiled against his neck, slowly opening his mouth to leave a wet kiss on his neck. Kihyun shivered and unknowingly bared his neck to the boy even more, waiting for the next step as Wonho placed a few more kisses on his silky skin.

Kihyun kept his eyes closed as Wonho teased the spot on his neck, kissing and nibbling on the skin and sending sparks through Kihyun’s body. The boy started to suck harshly down on the spot, and Kihyun felt his knees buckle, Wonho knowingly bringing his hand from the wall to around Kihyun’s waist instead, holding him still as he continued to suck and mark him. A small groan left Kihyun’s lips at the feeling, and Wonho smiled against him once more, holding him to his chest even tighter, and kissing a little more zealously against his neck. Kihyun gripped Wonho’s shoulders as he felt something new start to flood through him, and he didn’t know what it was or why he was feeling like this. All he knew was that it was a feeling he loved, and he wished to keep Wonho this close always, the boy smelling as good as he felt. Wonh released his skin with a small “pop,” and he licked the spot a few times before ending it with a chaste kiss, pulling away from his neck and instead bringing Kihyun’s full face back into view for him. Kihyun let his eyes flutter open at the end of the sensations, and he gave a weak smile up to Wonho, telling the boy that he was alright, and that he didn’t mind what Wonho had done to him. Wonho smiled himself, and he moved upwards, planting one final kiss on the top of Kihyun’s head before slowly moving away and letting go of Kihyun.

Kihyun forced himself to not pout at the absence of the boy, but he reached his hand up instead, tentatively feeling the spot that Wonho had played with moments before. It felt tender to the touch, and Kihyun winced, looking up at Wonho with wide eyes as the boy only smirked and shrugged at him. Kihyun pulled his hand away, and Wonho grabbed for it instead, taking it into his own before pulling Kihyun away from the wall and towards the stairs instead. “Ready to see the chief?” Wonho asked, and Kihyun nodded, still wondering what his neck looked like after what Wonho had done.

Wonho led the two of them upstairs, and they met up with the boys, each smiling towards the two until seeing Kihyun and the mark on his neck. Their eyes went wide as they crowded around him, and they looked between Wonho and Kihyun, wondering what they had missed in the few moments that had been away from the two. Changkyun reached forward to poke it, and Kihyun hissed at the touch, the mark still sore after just being made not too long ago. Changkyun whistled and smirked, and each boy slowly backed up, confused looks on their faces as they tried to figure out why Wonho had done that a moment ago. They could see the chemistry between the two, and while they all supported it, they wondered what had to have advanced for Kihyun to let Wonho do something like that to him in the first place.

Wonho led the group out of the communal building and into the open village once more, but this time both men and women stepped out of their houses to view the group of boys, the rumor spreading fast about the male Orka having visited their town. The people stared and gasped, pointing towards Kihyun as bigger men stared at him with lust filled eyes, and he felt himself grow smaller, wondering why he felt that way, and why everyone was looking at him like they had never seen a boy his size before. Wonho had a steely look on his face, and he pulled Kihyun to his side instead, wrapping his arm against his waist and pulling him closer as they continued to walk back to the chief. The bigger men of the town scoffed at the act, but they continued to stare, their eyes squinted and possessive looks etched onto each of their faces.

They found the chief outside one of the larger houses in the village, his own eyes widening when he saw Kihyun and the group make his way over. Kihyun felt himself start to grow extremely self conscious, and he wondered if maybe it was a bad idea to follow the customs while he was here. He didn’t like the looks he was receiving or the way they made him feel, but he did enjoy being next to Wonho, and secretly liked seeing the boy act possessive of him, even if it was just for his own safety in the end. 

The group walked up to the house and the chief motioned them inside, each boy passing through the door right after and entering the larger house. Unlike the one they had slept in for the past two nights, this one had multiple rooms in it, as well as a fire stove and bathroom, although they would still be forced to bathe in the small tubs to clean up. It was cozy and cool, blocking out most of the sun from entering the inside of it, and Kihyun felt himself relax without all the stares around him, wishing he could just climb into a bed and sleep for the remainder of their time there.

“This is where you’ll be staying, I hope it’s alright,” the chief said, and the boys thanked him, letting him know that the space was perfect for them, and they would’ve accepted anything he was to offer. “There will be a feast tonight, and you are all welcomed to join. I would like to especially invite the male Orka, as the village is very curious to see him and his beauty,” the chief added, and the group of boys grew excited, while Kihyun frowned and slowly nodded his head. Wonho looked down at him with his own frown, but then looked at the chief and nodded, knowing it would only be right to accept his invitation.

“We’ll be there, but the group has been through a lot, and we might have to leave the meal early so we can get some rest. We’d love to look around some more tomorrow though. Is the water still used to swim in?” Wonho asked, and the chief hummed, a smile lighting up on his face at the boy’s acceptance.

“Of course! Try it out when you are feeling up to it,” the chief said, and he turned to leave, the boys all giving him a small bow before watching the door shut behind him.

“This place is so cool!” Minhyuk suddenly said excitedly, jumping onto a small cushioned seat in the middle of the room.

“Yeah, I didn’t know these types of towns existed anymore. This is such a difference from our hometowns, it almost feels cliche,” Jooheon joked, and he sat next to Minhyuk, the other boy turning in his seat and throwing his legs over Jooheon’s lap.

“It’s too hot here,” Changkyun grumbled, and Kihyun watched as the boy crept into a dark corner, basking in the shadows and the coolness it provided.

“Kihyun’s lucky, it’s like everyone here idolizes him! I bet you will get hit on so many times!” Minhyuk added, pointing towards Kihyun and eyeing his clothes up and down. Kihyun became suddenly nervous under the watchful eye, and he took a few steps back from the boys, playing with his fingers as he stared at the floor.

“I don’t want that…” Kihyun mumbled, and the boys grew quiet, suddenly worried about Kihyun’s uncomfortable expression and posture.

“What’s wrong?” Wonho asked him, taking a step towards him and taking his hand into his own. Kihyun watched as their hands fit perfectly together, and he sighed, deciding that if he would tell anyone how he was feeling, it would be the boys he trusted with his own life. 

“I don’t mind the clothes, or where I was placed in the hierarchy… I just don’t like the stares. I feel like the second one of you turns your back, something bad will happen. Something just feels wrong,” Kihyun said, and he slowly looked towards the other boys, his gazes matching with their own before stopping at Wonho’s. “Just stay with me when we're outside, like you said,” Kihyun asked, and Wonho smiled softly at him, nodding after before tugging on his hand and pulling him into a tight hug. Kihyun let out a small gasp at the embrace, but he soon tucked his head in, snuggling closer as he felt Wonho’s warmth and comfort all around him.

“Of course. I’m your Knight, I will protect you,” Wonho decided, and Kihyun sighed further into the hug, nodding his head before smiling himself. When Wonho released him, he could see the other boys smiling fondly at him as well, and he blushed, turning to face towards the ground to hide it from the others. “Let’s rest up before heading out to eat with the others later,” Wonho said, and the group agreed, a few moving to find some beds to sleep in, while Minhyuk and Jooheon stayed in the same position they had set themselves in. Wonho held Kihyun’s hand again and gently led the boy to a room with a big bed, one he assumed the chief had set up for the two of them.

Kihyun walked over and sat on the bed as Wonho shut the door, sighing loudly when they were finally alone once more. Kihyuk felt the bed beneath him and smiled when he felt how soft and comfortable it was, his own body aching to rest on it the moment he touched it. Kihyun looked down at his feet and noticed that his sandals were still on, and Wonho followed his gaze across the room, smiling as he saw Kihyun attempt to reach down and unbuckle them. Wonho took a few steps towards him and knelt down, taking his foot and the shoe into his hand before smiling up at Kihyun once more. “Let me do it,” Wonho said, and Kihyun blinked, slowly nodding his head before hesitantly leaning back for Wonho to help him. The boy only smiled once more, and he got to work, gently unbuckling the first shoe and sliding it off the boy’s feet, before placing it on the side of the bed. When he started on the next one, Kihyun felt a sensation of admiration fill up inside of him for Wonho, and he slowly reached his hand forward unknowingly, placing it down on Wonho’s white and blue hair, and gently carding his fingers through the locks.

Wonho froze at the feeling of Kihyun petting him, but after a few moments he slowly looked up to see Kihyun smiling down at him, his beauty only growing every time his face lit up with this certain smile he used, one saved just for Wonho. Wonho stared at him in awe, soon finding himself smiling just as brightly back, and he looked back down at the shoe, letting Kihyun continue to play with his hair as he took the shoe off for him. When he slid the second one off, he stood up, and Kihyun pulled his hand back, his smile still on his face even as he looked up at Wonho.

Kihyun knew that the chief had meant for the two to sleep together, and while they already had before, he wondered if the boy felt uncomfortable to be in the same bed as him. Kihyun pushed himself further back onto the bed, and he watched as Wonho sat next to him, the bed dipping at the boys added weight, and making Kihyun slightly tip over to his side. A blush rose on his face when their shoulders touched, but neither moved to add space between them, both secretly wishing to stay as close to one another as possible.

“I can leave, if you want me to,” Wonho hesitantly said, as if he already knew the inner debate Kihyun had. Kihyun sighed and looked over at the boy, placing his hand on top of Wonho’s which rested on his lap, willing himself to say the words he really wanted to tell the boy.

“Please stay…” Kihyun whispered, and he thought he saw a blush rise on Wonho’s face as well, the boy turning his head to face him and setting his gaze on his neck. Kihyun realized he was looking at the mark he had made earlier, and Kihyun flushed, watching as the boy turned steely next to him once more. The gaze slowly moved from the spot to his lips, more tempting now that he had them glossed over, and Kihyun unknowingly licked his lips, Wonho letting out the smallest groan at the act. 

Kihyun could feel Wonho moving closer, and he froze on the spot, wondering what the boy was doing, and why he secretly didn’t want him to stop. His heart sped up, beating hard in his chest, and he held his breath, waiting to see what Wonho would do, and knowing that it was something he loved. He could feel Wonho’s hot breath fan his face, and he felt his own eyelids started to fall, his mouth slightly parted and Wonho’s chest starting to push into him now. He slowly lowered Kihyun down onto the bed, and the boy's hair fanned out, his palms open and placed near his head. Wonho slowly lowered on top of him, and Kihyun closed his eyes, anticipating what Wonho was about to do. Wonho slowly crept his hands down and around Kihyun’s neck, and Kihyun opened his eyes in surprise when he felt his choker become unhinged and taken off, the boy now having lost his heavy look above him, and instead replaced with a smile instead.

“I love this on you, but it’ll be uncomfortable to wear while you sleep,” Wonho said, and Kihyun slowly nodded his head, still in a daze, and questioning everything that had just happened. Wonho pushed off of the boy and instead laid next to him on the empty spot of the bed, turning his head to look at the boy with a small frown as Kihyun just stared at the ceiling in his daze. “Kihyun?” Wonho asked, his tone hinting at worry, and Kihyun snapped out of it, turning to face Wonho as well, before forcing himself to smile at the boy.

“I have a question…” Kihyun suddenly said, and Wonho furrowed his eyebrows, staring at the boy before nodding for him to continue. “You said you lived here until you were 15, and then moved… where are your parents?” Kihyun asked, and Wonho seemed to deflate, his face seeming to drop as he registered Kihyun’s question. Kihyun was about to take it back, upset with himself for upsetting the boy, but Wonho spoke first, answering his question, even though Kihyun could tell it was hard for him.

“They moved with me when I turned 15, all of us leaving this village behind and adapting to the modern life outside of it. Both my mother and father didn’t have any powers, but they knew all about it, and knew what to do when I was old enough to use my own. So we moved, and they found jobs, and I started school there. It was great at first, we even met a few people that my parents brought over often for dinners. Then suddenly, I was at school, and they brought me to the principal's office, telling me that both my parents had died in a fire. I ran away after that, and just focused on watching over you, until I met the others,” Wonho told him, and Kihyun felt his own eyes mist over, knowing what it felt like to have lost loved ones in a fire as well. 

“I-I’m s-sorry…” Kihyun managed to stutter out, but Wonho only shook his head, a sad smile falling on his face as he brought his hand up to slowly caress Kihyun’s hair and comfort him.

“It’s been a long time, and I’ve gotten a lot of help from the others to finally mourn their deaths properly, so I’m okay now,” Wonho assured him, and Kihyun nodded, shuffling his body closer to Wonho before lifting his own hand to cup the boys cheek. Wonho slowly pulled his hand from Kihyun’s hair, surprised once more by the sudden act on the others side, and he froze as Kihyun came closer, leaning in until his lips were touching Wonho’s forehead, and leaving a small, chaste kiss there, before pulling away. Wonho looked mesmerized, in love with everything that Kihyun was, and before Kihyun could pull his hand away, Wonho reached up and grasped onto it, holding it tightly and surprising the boy.

“You mean so much to me… more than I could put into words,” Wonho suddenly whispered to him, and Kihyun felt his eyes widening, knowing that deep down inside of him, he felt the same as Wonho. Kihyun slowly nodded, his lips lifting into a smile, and he closed his eyes, falling to sleep without words in hopes that they could save this moment between them a little longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay. I know what you guys are thinking. "Isn't this just like Alpha, Beta, and Omega stuff?" and at first, I was just going to call it that. But, I wanted this to be my own story, and by adding different titles, it gave it a different feeling. Plus its not as serious as the usual ABO stuff, and its only for this portion of the story, so I put in my own words. Lucci like Loo-chi, Reina like Rine-ah (flipped R), and Orka like Or-ka (flipped R). Just seems to make my story classy. I hope it feels that way to everyone else as well lol ALSO THEY ARE GETTING CLOSER, LETS SEE HOW WONHO TREATS HIM IN THE OPEN NOW. I BET IT WILL BE REALLY SEXY HEHEHE


	13. Traditions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys. I never thought it would take me 70k+ words to get here, but you made it. It's time. Get ready. I've dragged it out long enough.

Kihyun woke up to the sound of the other boys talking in the room next to them, their laughter loud as they teased one another. Kihyun let his eyes slowly open before lifting his hand to rub at his eyes, stopping short when he suddenly remembered he was still wearing makeup that the girl had put on earlier. Kihyun yawned and smiled, loving the way he felt now that he was rested, and the way the bed felt beneath him, the comfort of it tempting him to never leave it. Kihyun looked to his side to see Wonho still there next to him, the boy still asleep despite the loud noise outside, and his little snores filled the room as well, making Kihyun smile even more in adoration for the other. Kihyun slowly sat up in the bed, and he watched Wonho sleep, wanting to give him a few extra minutes before one of the others were bound to come crashing into their room, looking to prepare for the feast later.

Kihyun remembered the story Wonho had told him, about his parents and how their lives had been lost in a fire. He remembered the time his own parents died, and he sighed, hoping the boy was as alright as he said he was. It had been what seemed like forever for Kihyun too, and he still felt like he wasn’t okay after it all, the memory of his parents following him in his dreams, as well his reality. He wanted to be there for Wonho, and he wanted to get closer to him as well, close enough to share anything the two felt with one another, as well as to depend on each other, and seek comfort in their time of need. Kihyun remembered the words Wonho had spoken to him right before he went to bed and he blushed, a million thoughts going through his head as to why the boy said it, but none of them feeling like they were the right one. Wonho cherished Kihyun, he knew that, but he felt like he was missing something through it all.

Kihyun sighed and watched as Wonho’s lips slowly parted as he slept, the boy as beautiful during sleep as he was awake. Kihyun slowly moved his hand down, and he touched Wonho’s parted lips with the tip of his finger, feeling the soft skin there, and remembering how it felt on his neck before. He blushed before pulling away, and instead he turned his body to climb off the bed, about to get off before feeling movement behind him, and a pair of arms wrapping around his waist before pulling him back down. Kihyun gasped as he whipped his head to look behind him, and he watched as Wonho’s sleepy face came into view, until he tucked his head behind Kihyun’s shoulder and hugged Kihyun even tighter. Kihyun gasped again at the feeling, and he blushed, bringing his hands down to hold Wonho’s arms as they wrapped tightly around him and trapped him into place. Kihyun could feel the boy's warmth on his back, and could smell his cologne, the scent even more intoxicating when it was this close to him.

“I don’t want to go yet…” Wonho mumbled into his backside, and Kihyun squirmed when he felt the rumbling vibrations of Wonho’s voice against him, heating him up and flushing his body.

“B-But, you said we would g-go…” Kihyun spoke back, and Wonho groaned loudly, pulling Kihyun closer and snuggling in further. Kihyun let out a small peep at the movement, and he gulped harshly, his head dizzy from the embrace that he secretly loved.

The door to the room suddenly slammed open, and in walked Minhyuk, a large smile on his face that fell when he saw a wide eyed Kihyun being embraced tightly by a sleepy Wonho. Jooheon entered behind him, and his own eyes widened, a smirk soon filling his face as he took a few more steps closer to the bed, grabbing the two’s blanket and throwing it off their bodies. Wonho groaned once more, and instead he started to wrap his legs between Kihyun's own, the boy growing even more shy under the watchful eyes of the others.

“Five more minutes,” Wonho grumbled, and the two added boys in the room laughed, alerting the rest of the group that hadn’t ventured into their room yet.

“We leave you two alone, and this happens. Wonho, you’re going to suffocate Kihyun if you hug him any tighter,” Minhyuk said, and Wonho froze behind Kihyun, his eyes slowly opening as he looked at the squirming boy he was embracing.

“S-Sorry, Kihyun…” Wonho said, and he slowly untangled himself from the boy, Kihyun immediately grabbing the blankets back and throwing them over his head to hide his face, which had turned red all around during the two's time together. Minhyuk chuckled at the act, and Wonho sighed, grabbing the blanket and slowly pulling it off Kihyun’s head.

“No… I-I’ts f-fine…” Kihyun managed to stutter out, his face still flushed as he was exposed to the room once more. Kihyun glanced over at Wonho and noticed the boy smiling at him fondly, and he started to sit up in the bed, kicking his feet a little as he slowly turned to face the two other boys who had entered their room. “Is it time to go yet?” Kihyun curiously asked, and Minhyuk nodded, moving to the side of the bed next to Kihyun before sitting down.

“We could smell it from the other room, and were trying to guess what they were making. Whatever it was, I’m all for it,” Jooheon joked, and Minhyuk chuckled, nodding along to his words before facing Wonho with a smirk.

“I doubt Wonho’s still hungry after getting his fill right now,” Minhyuk teased, and Wonho sighed, reaching up and rubbing the back of his neck before giving Kihyun an apologetic look. Mihyuk stood up and hooked his arm with Jooheon’s, giving a small wave to the two on the bed before dragging the other out of the room and slamming the door, leaving Kihyun and Wonho by themselves once more.

Kihyun slowly slid off the bed and stretched, glancing at Wonho once in a while as he stared at him with a small frown on his face. Kihyun moved to grab his choker, and Wonho took it from his hands, getting up on his knees on the bed and crawling towards the boy before motioning for him to turn around. “Since I took it off, I should be the one to put it back on,” Wonho declared, and Kihyun slowly nodded, turning around quietly and waiting until he felt the delicate white leather band wrap around his neck. “I just want you to know that if you’re uncomfortable with whatever I do, or however I treat you when we are outside in front of the other Lucci, you just need to tell me to stop, and I’ll stop,” Wonho said, and Kihyun turned around when he finished, a small smile on his face as he reached down and took Wonho’s hands in his own, delicately holding onto them as he spoke.

“I trust you. Do whatever you feel needs to be done,” Kihyun said, and Wonho stared in awe at the boy, smitten with the way he talked, and looked, and just everything about him. Kihyun gave Wonho’s hands a final squeeze before letting go, and he turned to the floor, bending down to grab his sandals to put them back on. He did it on his own this time, and Wonho watched him in admiration still, wondering how someone as wonderful as Kihyun was brought into his life.

When Kihyun stood up, Wonho slid off the bed, coming up behind him before moving past to open the door. He let Kihyun walk out first, and he shut it behind them, the two making their way to the other boys in silence. They found them in the entrance room from before, and the others stood, excited expressions lighting up their faces as they all thought about the huge meal they were about to partake in. Kihyun was scared to be around the other men and women, but he trusted Wonho, and he knew he would do whatever was necessary to protect him when they were outside.

Kihyun walked towards the front door, but his hand was suddenly caught by Wonho behind him, the boy’s expression more serious than a moment ago. Kihyun felt himself shiver at the look, and he let Wonho pull him towards him, their bodies almost touching from the lack of space between them. “Stay close and by my side the entire time,” Wonho asked of him, and Kihyun slowly nodded, his eyes widening as he heard the tone of Wonho’s voice, much deeper than how he usually spoke. Wonho gave him a small smile instead, his expression shifting into a softer look, and he placed Kihyun to walk behind him, once again shielding him from the prying eyes of the outside world.

The group headed out into the night air, the village cooler now that the sun had set a few hours prior. Kihyun looked into the sky to see stars lit up, dancing and dazzling as they blinked away, and he felt himself smile at the beautiful sight, knowing it would be a perfect night to spend a meal under the clear sky. Around the village there were torches and small fires lit up to light the way, and in the distance music could be heard, a steady rhythm that Kihyun knew would be perfect to dance to. He was already feeling better than he did earlier due to the sights, the sounds, and the smells, and he tightened his grip on Wonho’s hand in excitement, the other turning around briefly at the act and giving him a small smile.

Their feet crunched in the fine sand as they walked, and the closer they got the clearer they could make out voices or people singing and laughing, having a good time as they waited for the guests of honor to arrive. When the communal dining room came into view, Kihyun could see multiple bonfires lit outside of it, and people swayed as they listened to the music, and enjoyed the warmth coming from the fires. It felt cozy and fun, and Kihyun couldn’t imagine the night going wrong with so many unique and exciting things happening, things Kihyun had never been able to experience before.

“Ah, they’ve arrived!” a voice suddenly boomed, and Kihyun could make out that it was the chief, a bunch of voices cheering as men and women clapped for his group of friends. Kihyun smiled to himself, and Wonho came to a slow stop in front of the large room filled with people, whispers spreading as soon as everyone could see their own group easily. “The people would like to see your Orka, Hoseok. Show them,” the chief said in a cheerful tone, and the whispers seemed to increase as the anticipation did as well, each person in the room anxious to see what the male Orka looked like. 

Kihyun held his breath and waited to see what Wonho would do, and Wonho seemed to straighten up himself, holding his posture as he slowly turned to Kihyun. Kihyun gasped when Wonho let go of his hand, and instead picked him up bridal style, holding him up into the air and close to his chest, before swinging him back to face the crowd. The people gasped in awe, and Kihyun threw his arms around Wonho’s neck, scared to be seen like this in so many people, and nervous to be held this high off the ground. Kihyun slowly raised his head to look at the crowd, and the gasping continued as they got a good look at his face, Wonho holding him even closer as he smirked at anyone who seemed to take an interest in Kihyun.

“Please address him as Kihyun, and not male Orka. He’s from a town far from here, with a more modern culture, so he isn’t used to the lifestyle here. Please, go easy on him,” Wonho announced, and the crowd nodded, a few people stepping forward to get a better look at the boy.

“He’s beautiful…” one woman mumbled, and Kihyun blushed, turning to face Wonho and hiding his face in the boy's neck as the people began to stare some more.

“Do you think he tastes as good as he looks?” he heard a man joke with a group of friends, and his friends laughed and agreed, confusing Kihyun by what their words meant, but finding that it only seemed to suddenly upset Wonho. Wonho took a few steps towards the group, Kihyun still in his arms, and Kihyun hid further, scared to face the group of strangers as Wonho grew increasingly frustrated.

“Want to say that again? Or should I remind you who he chose as his mate?” Wonho threatened, and the boy scoffed, taking a step towards Wonho before smirking and staring at Kihyun.

“I’m sure the moment he sees what the Lucci are really like, he’ll be spreading his legs while begging for more,” the man said, and Wonho placed Kihyun on the ground quickly behind him, turning to face the other man on his own, while the rest of his friends came up behind him, Minhyuk quickly stealing his hand before leading him away from the dispute. Kihyun looked behind him and at Wonho wearily, and he hoped he would be okay by himself, and that it would be alright for Kihyun to find a seat on his own.

“Why would he say that about me? Why would I be spreading my legs?” Kihyun asked Minhyuk in a whisper, and Minhyuk started to cough dryly, raising his other hand to cover his mouth before briefly glancing at Kihyun.

“If you don’t know, then it’s better to stay ignorant,” Minhyuk said, and Kihyun decided to shrug it off, staying quiet as Minhyuk and the boys quickly escorted him somewhere else. They found a free table in the middle, and Kihyun sat down at the edge, leaving a space open for Wonho when he was to return. Kihyun sat up in his seat, and he looked towards where they just were, surprised to see all the men gone from the spot, and nowhere in sight.

“He’ll be fine,” Hyunwon suddenly promised from across him, and Kihyun sighed, hoping that the boy was right, and that it was something he had seen in a vision before. Kihyun looked around him and noticed all the stares he was still getting, most of them making him more uncomfortable than before, as Wonho wasn’t by his side. He looked down at the table and sighed once more, until he felt a hand on his shoulder, and he whipped his head around to see that Wonho had returned suddenly, and that he was smiling down at Kihyun.

“Are you alright?” Kihyun asked, turning in his seat to look up at Wonho better, and Wonho smiled wider, nodding before stealing Kihyun’s hand in his own and motioning him to stand up.

“We’re going to sit somewhere different. Just trust me,” Wonho asked, and Kihyun slowly nodded, letting Wonho help him out of his seat before the boy turned to inform the others where he was going. Kihyun noticed how handsome Wonho looked with the warm light of the fires bouncing around on his face, and Kihyun couldn’t help the smile that settled on his own, happy and relieved to have this man by his side once again.

Wonho turned to Kihyun and gave him one more reassuring smile before leading them through the crowded maze of tables, people stopping mid conversation to turn and look at him as he passed back. Kihyun felt like the stares were piercing his body, and he crept closer to Wonho, the boy not noticing as he led them along. Kihyun sighed when he noticed the wide open space they were heading to, with a red and tan woven rug on the ground, and cushioned seats placed around it, as well as a few couches. There were men and women lounging around, as well as the chief and his own wife, who turned to smile at Wonho upon his arrival.

“When I sit down, sit on the floor between my legs and wrap your arms around them. Just follow my lead,” Wonho whispered to him, and Kihyun let out a small gasp at the command, imagining himself between Wonho on the floor already. Kihyun blushed but followed along, and as Wonho picked a chair to sit on, Kihyun sat cross legged on the floor in front of him, bowing his head shyly and wrapping his arms around the boy's legs. Wonho bent and reached down, cupping his hands beneath Kihyun’s head and pulling his head backwards against the cushioned chair, making Kihyun tip his head all the way back, and stare up at Wonho as he smirked and sat back in the chair. He left one hand around Kihyun’s neck, and he started to glide his fingers up and down it soothingly, the boy gulping as his body slowly started to heat up from the touches and the strange position he had been set in.

“How are you enjoying everything? Your mate seems to be having fun,” the chief suddenly said, and while Kihyun could only look up and see Wonho, he could feel the new stares on him once again, taking in his beauty and posture as he seemed to submit to Wonho. Kihyun decided to just close his eyes and focus on the way Wonho slowly pet the skin around his neck, once and a while stopping at the mark he had made to push down on it gently before continuing on.

“He loves it. We just wanted to get away from the bigger crowds to somewhere more intimate,” Wonho said, and the chief hummed in a pleased tone, holding onto his wife's hand before looking out at the crowds again.

“Are you hungry?” Wonho asked, and Kihyun let his eyes pop open when he realized that the boy had been talking to him, unknowingly licking his bottom lip before nodding the best he could in the position he was in. Wonho smiled fondly at him, and he slid forward in his seat, raising his hand to instead run his fingers through Kihyun’s pink soft locks as he stared at the other couples around them. “This is the mates lounge, and only mated couples can enter this area. It’s safer, but we’re expected to put on more of a show,” Wonho said, and Kihyun felt his eyebrows furrow in confusion, wondering what Wonho had meant by a show.

“How should I act then?” Kihyun asked back in a whisper, and Wonho brought his hand to Kihyun’s forehead instead, pulling his bangs back before letting his gaze fall on his eyes.

“The best I could put it is submissive. A lot more intimate contact between the two of us, and you stay as close to me as possible,” Wonho said, and Kihyun slowly nodded, slowly understanding what the other had said.

“Then why am I on the floor?” he asked, and Wonho chucked, running one of his fingers under Kihyun’s choker before pulling back.

“You could be sitting on my lap, or on the chair between my legs, but I thought you would be the most comfortable this way,” Wonho informed him, and Kihyun blushed at the thought of sitting with him that way, already knowing he wouldn’t mind doing those things if it was with Wonho.

“I… I could do that,” Kihyun slowly said, and Wonho’s eyes widened in surprise at the words.

“Are you sure? You wouldn't be uncomfortable?” Wonho asked, and Kihyun smiled softly, shaking his head, before sitting upright and turning to face a wide eyes Wonho instead.

“If it was you, I think I could do even more than that,” Kihyun confessed, and Wonho took in a sharp breath of air, slowly nodding his head afterwards as he tried to make sense of the sudden confession.

“You said you’re hungry?” Wonho asked, his voice a little higher than before, and Kihyun chuckled, nodding his head before rubbing his hands slowly up and down Wonho’s legs that he was still holding onto.

“Do you think they have any fruit? I think I’d like that,” Kihyun said, and Wonho seemed to think for a second before facing the boy once more.

“If I bring you fruit, you have to eat it all, alright?” Wonho said, and Kihyun pouted at the words before nodding, knowing it would be only right to finish what the other had brought him. Wonho laughed and stood up, Kihyun letting go of him as he stood, and he reached down for Kihyun, helping the boy to his feet before leading him to an empty couch. “Stay here while I find that fruit for you,” Wonho asked, and Kihyun laid on the couch, tucking his legs in as he let his back sit up against the armrest. He nodded and smiled at Wonho, and Wonho sighed back, reaching up to cup his face for only a moment before leaving him alone with the group of strangers around him.

Kihyun ran his hands up and down his legs nonchalantly before turning to face the group, and he noticed the others all staring at him now, smiles and smirks on their faces as they watched how he acted around them. Kihyun noticed that each pairing was a female and a male, and he saw how they were all sitting, the girls lounging around on the males as they all lazily looked up at him. Kihyun tried to smile at them all, and the woman cooed at him, clinging to the men harder while smiling back at Kihyun some more.

“Do you like being with Hoseok?” A girl suddenly asked, and Kihyun looked towards her, finding himself blushing as he thought about what to say to answer her question.

“Y-Yeah, he’s really great,” Kihyun said, and the girl shook her head, giggling before sitting up a little more on her mates lap.

“I meant do you like him as your mate?” the girl asked instead, and Kihyun blushed, thinking about Wonho and what it would be like if they really were a couple instead of acting like one.

“Well… he makes me happy, and always tries his hardest to help me. He watches out of me even when I don’t see him looking, and I always feel like I am at home when he’s nearby…” Kihyun slowly admitted, and the group's smiles only grew at his words, nodding their heads in approval before one boy motioned to the people sitting at the benches outside their area.

“If you and your mate's bond is strong, then you shouldn’t worry about them. They will appear jealous, but if Hoseok is with you, they won’t touch you. I know you are new here, but all you have to do is stick by his side,” the stranger promised, and Kihyun sighed in relief, happy to have been able to talk with strangers who didn’t seem to have bad intentions with him.

Wonho suddenly returned with a plate in hand, and he sat on the couch, patting his lap while setting the plate next to him. Kihyun blushed as he sat up, but he understood what Wonho wanted, and he took an extra step, crawling towards the other and throwing one leg over his large thighs, straddling his lap instead before smiling and hooking his arms around his neck. Wonho’s eyes widened in surprise for only a moment, but his expression changed quickly to something softer as he reached for the plate of fruit and picked it back up. Kihyun looked over at it and noticed how much fruit was actually onto there, and he let his gaze fall back on Wonho’s eyes, a pout on his lips as he squirmed a small amount around Wonho’s lap. Wonho only chuckled before picking up a piece of watermelon with his fingers, bringing it up to Kihyun’s mouth and watching as the boy went wide eyed after figuring out that Wonho meant to feed him this way.

“It’s a tradition for the Lucci in this village to feed the Orka from their own hands. You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Wonho reminded him, and Kihyun tried to calm himself down, shaking his head before blushing and slightly parting his lips for Wonho. Wonho smirked and let the watermelon touch Kihyun’s lips, the boy instinctually sticking out his tongue to lick at the piece of fruit that sat teasingly in front of him. Wonho held it still for a few more moments, and Kihyun finally opened his mouth wider, letting the boy place the fruit in his mouth all the way, and feeling as Kihyun’s lips closed in around his fingers, humming at the taste of the fruit and how hungry he suddenly realized he was.

“That was so good…” Kihyun mumbled through his small bites, and Wonho smiled widely, reaching down for a piece of strawberry and waiting for Kihyun to swallow the first piece. Kihyun nodded when he was ready, and he parted his lips once more, eager to eat the food that his stomach was craving. Wonho placed it in front of him, and Kihyun tried to bite on to it, the boy teasingly pulling it away and watching as Kihyun moved with it, falling forward so his chest hit Wonho’s own. Wonho brought his free hand to the boys back and kept his still, Kihyun now blushing furiously as he straddled and embraced Wonho completely.

“What do you say?” Wonho aked, his words spoken in a lower and huskier tone than before, and his lips grazing Kihyun’s ear, making the boy shiver before hiding his head in Wonho’s neck.

“P-Please?” Kihyun asked, and Wonho chuckled, caressing Kihyun’s ear with his lips for one more moment before removing his hand and letting Kihyun pull back from the embrace. Wonho gazed up at him fondly when he was all the way back, and Kihyun avoided his gaze, trying hard to not show Wonho how much he affected Kihyun with that one simple act.

Wonho brought the food back up with one hand, and with the other he cupped Kihyun’s jaw, tilting the boy’s head to face him once more before holding him still. Kihyun closed his eyes shyly, and opened his mouth, this time waiting for Wonho to feed him, instead of eagerly trying to take the food from his hand. Wonho’s thumb hooked gently onto his bottom lip with the hand that was cupping his chin, and he smiled as he placed the food in Kihyun’s mouth with the other, keeping it still for a moment before releasing his finger on Kihyun’s lip, and allowing the boy to finally close his mouth around the digits in his mouth, before Wonho pulled them out, and Kihyun chewed happily on his food. 

Kihyun opened his eyes to see Wonho staring up at him once more and watching him, and he blushed, licking his lips after finishing his bite of fruit before looking to the side of the couch and avoiding Wonho’s gaze. Wonho reached his hand up again and cupped his cheek instead, gently guiding his head back to face him, before smirking and speaking out loud.

“Eyes on me,” Wonho gently ordered, and Kihyun felt himself shiver before nodding his head slowly in understanding, keeping his eyes on Wonho even as the boy looked away to grab more of the fruit. Kihyun dared not look away the rest of the time Wonho fed him, and the other stopped teasing him, allowing him to fill his stomach fully before guiding him to climb off of him, and instead he placed him in between his thighs so his back was to Wonho’s hard chest, and Wonho’s arms snaked around his waist, pulling him to lean backwards against him, and keeping him close, Kihyun feeling Wonho’s lips near his ear once more as he held onto him. 

Kihyun was now faced towards the other couples, and they all smiled at him, their faces in awe at how beautiful and cute the boy was, especially when Wonho was around. Kihyun felt confused by their stares, and Wonho held him impossibly closer, as if he could feel the unease radiating off the boy’s body. One of the girls stood up from her own mate and walked over towards Kihyun and Wonho, and she sat in front of the two, kneeling as her hands reached up and rested on top of Kihyun’s thighs. She smiled sweetly at both Wonho and Kihyun, and he felt Wonho nod behind him, as if allowing her to touch and talk to Kihyun.

“Hello,” the girl started, and Kihyun slowly nodded his own head, feeling as the girl's hands gently rubbed slowly up and down the boy’s exposed thighs.

“H-Hi…” Kihyun replied, and the girl smiled, giggling up at him before turning to face her own mate.

“He’s so cute!” the girl said to her lover, and the boy chuckled, standing up from his own seat before taking the spot next to Wonho on the couch.

“Not as cute as you,” he replied, and the girl giggled again, looking over at Kihyun once more before speaking.

“There is a tradition here in our village, where two Orka’s who meet for the first time, show off their Lucci to one another. It’s like a pride thing for the Lucci, and it’s fun for us too,” the girl said, and Kihyun furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, a small shiver leaving his body when he felt Wonho chuckle behind him.

“Are you asking us for a display?” Wonho asked, and the girl giggled, nodding as she stepped back from Kihyun, and jumped onto her own lover's lap with a smile.

“Of course! We can go first to show you how it’s done?” the girl offered, and Wonho let his grip loosen on Kihyun’s waist, allowing the boy to turn around and face him questioningly.

“I’m going to be blunt here, and say this is basically a strip show. You are supposed to slowly undress me, everything besides the underwear, and they just get to see my body proportions. The Lucci here are very serious about their muscles and looks, and it’s how we compare each other and find rank upon one another,” Wonho explained, and Kihyun felt himself blush furiously at the thought of the whole thing, bringing his hand up to cover his face before staring at Wonho with wide eyes.

“A s-strip show?” Kihyun asked in reply, and Wonho smiled, reaching his hand up to card his fingers gently through Kihyun’s hair before nodding.

“Remember, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do,” Wonho said, and Kihyun paused for a moment, his eyebrows furrowing as he thought about what the other had said.

“But… what about you? Are you okay w-with me… undressing you, and having p-people watch?” Kihyun shyly asked, and Wonho’s eyes widened for only a moment, a fond smile settling on his lips right after before nodding his head.

“If it’s you, anything is okay,” Wonho admitted, and the two stared at one another for a few moments, letting their eyes convey the emotions that their mouth could not. Kihyun bit his bottom lip and nodded, a light pink dusting his cheeks as he leaned closer to Wonho, and he wrapped an arm around his backside, leaning his head against his chest before speaking once more.

“Then it’s okay with me… i’ll do it,” Kihyun confirmed, and Wonho beamed at him, easily moving the boy back into his original position before hugging him tightly once more. Kihyun leaned his head back to rest on Wonho's chest, and he looked up at the boy, offering him a wide smile before Wonho turned to face the couple watching them.

“We’ll do it,” Wonho confirmed, and the couple cheered, each person getting off their seats before standing in the middle of the room and facing Kihyun and Wonho. The rest of the couples stopped their conversations to watch as well, and Kihyun watched eyefully himself, not to see the boy and how he looked undress, but to see how it was done, and how he should treat Wonho when it was their turn.

Kihyun could see how sensual the whole thing was, how much she was touching her mate as she took the clothes off. Kihyun could feel himself blushing as he thought about himself doing that to Wonho, but he was secretly curious to see Wonho too. He had hugged the boys many times before, and he could feel the muscle behind his shirt, but he had yet to see the full glory of it all, something he was sure was already better than this girl and her mate’s. Maybe he was biased, but he thought Wonho would not only be better, but he was more handsome as well, and Kihyun would try to put on a show just as well as the girl did for the two of them.

When she was done, the group awed and clapped, the boy flexing a small amount as the girl clung to his side. She giggled and winked at Kihyun, and Kihyun felt himself blush as he began to get more motivated for the whole thing, squirming around in his seat as he waited for their turn. When the boy finally put all his clothes back on besides his shirt, the two sat back down, and Wonho stood up, helping Kihyun to stand as well before grasping his hand and gently pulling him along to the center of the room and where the other couple had just stood. Wonho smiled and nodded at Kihyun, and then he let a harder expression fall on his face, staring at the other couple as he waited in place for Kihyun to get started.

Kihyun took in a deep breath before slowly circling Wonho, tentatively bringing his hand up to glide around the shirt that the boy was wearing as he walked. He glanced at the other couple and attempted a smirk before stopping directly in front of Wonho, staring up at the boy teasingly as Wonho stared on at the couple with his serious expression. Kihyun knew that Wonho was just trying to show off his dominance, and Kihyun felt himself shiver at the aura coming off the boy, heating him up inside as he slowly brought his own hand up to cup the boy’s cheek, and caress his skin with his thumb. Kihyun smiled wider as he felt Wonho’s face twitch from the soft touch, and he slowly pulled away, as if to tell the boy that he would really be moving on to the next part now.

Kihyun ran his hands down Wonho’s clothed chest to his stomach, playing with the end of his shirt before pushing his hands underneath it, and letting his fingers dance along the muscles on Wonho’s stomach. The muscles contracted from the small touches, and he heard a low groan leave Wonho’s lips, his face twitching once again as Kihyun continued to tease and touch him. Kihyun pulled his hands back and grabbed the shirt instead, and when he pulled up, Wonho bent down, making it easier for Kihyun to pull it off of him due to his shortened height. Kihyun focused too much on taking the shirt off to notice Wonho’s build, but when he took it off and threw it to the floor, he took a step back, admiring the man and how perfectly sculpted he was, already so much better than the previous man before him. 

The room gasped at Wonho’s godly beauty, and Kihyun felt himself flush, staring up and down Wonho’s body as Wonho smirked from the reaction of the boy. Kihyun tentatively reached a hand forward, forgetting momentarily that he was surrounded by a group of people, and he let his fingers glide up and down Wonho’s stomach and chest, feeling and seeing the muscles beneath them, before tracing the lines with one finger. Wonho groaned again, and Kihyun stared up at him in awe before placing his palms on either side of Wonho’s chest and bending forward, leaving a small kiss between them before pulling back to look up at Wonho once more.

The boy was looking down at him now from the act, his own eyes wide as he tried his hardest to not grab the boy and pull him into an embrace. Kihyun moved forward to leave one more small kiss before slowly falling to his knees, once and a while leaving a kiss one his way down, until he left one right below Wonho’s naval, and the boy groaned again, his head tilting back as he tried his hardest to look at the couple, and not the boy on the floor in front of him. Kihyun knew it was time to help Wonho remove his shorts, so he gulped, looking for the zipper on them before looking up towards Wonho once more, and watching the others' reaction as he slowly unzipped his shorts. When he was done unbuttoning it, he let his hands move up and down Wonho’s legs, feeling the skin beneath his fingers before coming back up once more and grabbing the top of the shorts, and pulling them down slowly.

Wonho stepped out of them when they were off, and now Kihyun was kneeling in front of the boy in only his boxer briefs while staring up at him, until Kihyun let his gaze fall once more down the lines of his body, before dropping to the floor submissively. He thought about what he was doing, and how insane it was, but how it felt so right at the same time, and he wondered if he was doing a good job, and if it was showing off all that Wonho was in the best way possible. Before Kihyun could let his thoughts take a turn for the worst, Wonho reached down and grasped his hair, gently at first as a warning for what he was about to do, before tightening the grip and pulling Kihyun’s hair back. Kihyun gasped as he was forced to look up at Wonho and his beauty once more, and the boy smirked down at him, licking his bottom lip before speaking out loud.

“I said, eyes on me,” Wonho reminded him in a heavy tone, and Kihyun gasped again, keeping his gaze set on Wonho’s face as he turned to smirk at the crowd once more. Wonho soon looked down at him once again, and he knelt onto one knee in front of him, still holding his hair and his head back, before angling it to the side and showing off his neck instead. Wonho reached up with the other hand, and he let his fingers gently caress the skin of his neck and the mark he had left previously, before leaning forward, and blowing a small cool gust across it. Kihyun shivered, and the crowd grew quiet, a few onlookers from the tables outside the area joining to watch as well.

“The mark’s fading, I think it’s time for another,” Wonho said, and Kihyun shut his eyes, gulping before nodding his head the best he could. He felt Wonho move forward, his lips now touching his neck, and he left a small kiss there, smiling against the skin before speaking once more. “What do you say?” Wonho asked, and Kihyun knew what he was asking, and he took in a death breath, shakily releasing it before parting his lips to speak.

“P-Please…” Kihyun muttered, and Wonho smiled against his skin once more, humming into it before leaving another small kiss.

“Since you asked so nicely…” Wonho said into his neck, loud enough for him to hear, and he bit down harshly on a spot, another loud gasp leaving Kihyun’s lips as he immediately melted at the touch. Wonho wrapped his other arm around his waist possessively as his grasp tightened in his hair, and he began to kiss and play with his skin, similar to earlier when they had done it in the cellar. It felt too good to be true, and Kihyun couldn’t help the moan that left his mouth, Wonho only edged on to tease and play with him even more at the noise.

When Wonho released his head, it fell to the side on its own, unable to keep itself up as Wonho kissed around his neck. He felt the small nibbling in between the kisses, as well as the boy licking the darkened spots as well, and Kihyun could tell there would be even more than just one spot left on his neck when the other was done. Wonho held him up as he slowly came to a stop, and he left tiny, chaste kisses along the expanse of his neck, as if to apologize to Kihyun for being so rough with him a moment ago. Kihyun groaned at the soft feeling, and Wonho leaned back, leaving a few more, opened mouth kisses on his jaw before pulling away. Kihyun lazily looked up at Wonho and smiled, and Wonho stared at him in wonder back, before getting back onto his feet, quickly throwing on his shorts, and picking up Kihyun, letting the boy wrap his legs tiredly around his waist and his arms around his neck, before turning to the gathered crowd and offering them a small smirk.

“I think I’ve won,” he said, and he turned to leave, carrying Kihyun along with him as they went back to their own house, Wonho still only in his shorts, and Kihyun clinging onto him as he hid his head in the boy’s neck. Kihyun could hear whispers and excited remarks behind him, as well as many compliments towards the two of them, and he smiled to himself, proud that he had done a good enough job for Wonho.

“Kihyun?” Wonho asked as they walked, and Kihyun hummed in reply, letting the boy know he was listening while the other spoke. “Are you happy?” Wonho asked him, and Kihyun raised his head, looking at him curiously while Wonho gave him a small glance before looking at the path in front of them again.

“What do you mean?” Kihyun asked, and Wonho sighed, slowing down in his pace before thinking to himself, a small pause of silence between the two as Wonho thought.

“Doing all of this? Leaving your old life behind and fighting with us now? It’s something we knew our whole lives, but you, you’re new to all of this. So I’m just wondering, that even if your life is put into danger, and even if you are forced to stay by our sides, men you just met, are you still happy through it all?” Wonho asked him, his voice straining as emotions flooded through him. Kihyun stared at the man in front of him, slowly blinking a few times before letting the smile creep on his face, and loving how Wonho was still concerned for him, even after everything they had been through.

“If you asked me that before, when I was working at the gas station, and living in that old apartment, I think I’d say no. I wasn’t happy then. But, while things may be scary now, I’m happier than ever, and it’s all because of the others, and you,” Kihyun confessed, and Wonho walked them up to the house, lowering Kihyun to the ground outside the entrance to it. Kihyun slowly gazed up at Wonho, and Wonho looked back, mesmerized by the reflection of the stars in Kihyun’s eyes. It was chilly, and there was a cool breath outside that swept Kihyun’s hair around, the boy looking even more beautiful in the pale moonlight.

“I think I’m happier with you by my side, rather than looking at you from afar,” Wonho said, and Kihyun chuckled, leaning against the house's wall and crossing his legs in front of him.

“How was I from far away?” Kihyun asked, and Wonho took a step towards him, placing a hand on the wall besides Kihyun’s head before bending down and smiling at him.

“Beautiful. And tempting. The greatest tease I’ve ever been forced to endure,” Wonho slowly said, and Kihyun felt his heart speed up and his breath catch in his throat as he watched Wonho come even closer. “The moments you laughed or smiled, I felt a greater ache in my chest then I thought was possible. Everything about you felt perfect, like your existence was flawless, and I wanted to be by your side through it all, your struggles, and your smiles,” Wonho continued, and Kihyun let out a shuddering breath, his eyes half lidding as Wonho came impossible closer to him. There was almost no space between them, and Wonho’s lips were so close to his own, the boy fighting the urge to move on his own as he wondered what Wonho wanted to do.

“I wish I’d known,” Kihyun whispered under his breath, and Wonho smiled, bringing up his other hand to cup the back of Kihyun’s head and angling him forward even more.

“What would you have done if you knew I was there, falling for you this whole time?” Wonho asked, and Kihyun let his gaze travel to the others lips, licking his own lips before slowly wrapping his arms around Wonho’s neck.

“Anything you’d ask for,” Kihyun admitted, and Wonho smirked, moving his head towards Kihyun’s ear instead before speaking to him in a lower and huskier tone.

“And if I asked to kiss you?” Wonho asked, and Kihyun felt his legs grow weak as he tried to hold himself up, his lips parting slightly as he tried to breathe through all the emotions and sensations he was feeling at once.

“I’d say yes…” Kihyun whispered, and Wonho pulled back, looking the boy in the eyes once more before pushing forward and stopping right against his lips, breathing hotly against them, and sending tingles down Kihyun’s spine.

“Kihyun… can I kiss you?” Wonho asked and Kihyun released a shuddering breath, slightly nodding his head before saying the words Wonho had been yearning to hear.

“Kiss me,” Kihyun said, and Wonho leaned in, finally connecting their lips, and kissing him lightly, sending warmth and pleasure through Kihyun as he kissed back, and making him realize just how much he loved the boy with him now.

Wonho kissed him gently at first, closed mouth kisses and pecks that filled Kihyun to the brim with fondness for the other. Kihyun pulled him closer with his arms around his neck, and Wonho let go of his head, instead cupping his jaw as he angled in better to kiss him deeper. Kihyun melted into Wonho’s lips, the feeling of them on his own as if they were always meant to be, as if the missing piece inside of him had been found. Wonho’s lips were soft and warm, and Kihyun felt intoxicated by them, knowing that after tonight he would be yearning for their feel and taste always.

Wonho nibbled on Kihyun’s bottom lip, and Kihyun gasped, his eyes fluttering open as he saw the boy in front of him. They closed once he felt the boy and his opened mouthed kisses become deeper, and he sighed into the kiss, letting Wonho do what he felt was right for Kihyun. Kihyun wasn’t experienced, and he didn’t know how these things usually went, but right now felt as right as it should be, perfect and as exciting as he hoped. Kihyun kissed Wonho back eagerly, and he moaned when he felt Wonho’s tongue slide into his own mouth, licking inside of him and tasting the sweet fruit from earlier off his mouth, the boy groaning as the flavor that mixed perfectly with Kihyun’s natural one.

Wonho took his hands off of Kihyun, and instead placed them behind Kihyun’s thighs, the boy never breaking the kiss as he jumped up once more and wrapped his legs around Wonho’s waist, and as his back was settled against the wall behind him. Kihyun pulled his hands forward to cup Wonho’s cheeks instead, and Kihyun deepened the kiss on his side, eagerly bringing his tongue forth to swirl and lick with Wonho’s. When Kihyun ran out of air, he pulled back, panting as Wonho surged forward to continue kisses down his jaw, licking and sucking as he trailed to his neck. Kihyun moaned at the sensations, and he he whined when he felt Wonho find a sweet spot on his neck right below his ear, and Wonho smiled against his skin, staying at that spot and playing with it until Kihyun was a trembling, moaning mess in his arms.

Kihyun looked up at the sky and watched as more stars blinked into existence, their presence greeting the two and making their time all the more special to him. Kihyun couldn’t help but smile and giggle suddenly as he realized how long it had taken them to finally be this close, and Wonho paused, bringing his head up and grinning at the giggling boy, confusion still apparent on his face. “What?” Wonho asked him, and Kihyun shook his head, wrapping his arms around Wonho’s neck once more and hiding his face from him. Kihyun blushed as he thought of their time together, and he realized he would do it anytime Wonho asked, his newest weakness that he couldn’t be upset about.

“I’m just so happy…” Kihyun mumbled, and Wonho chuckled, placing the boy back on his feet before raising his hand to gently card through his hair. Kihyun looked up at the other, and noticed how flushed his own face had become, his lips pink and swollen from their time together. Kihyun wondered what he looked like himself, but gasped when Wonho came forward once more, leaving one long kiss to his lips before pulling away and smiling.

“Will you stay by my side… like this as well?” Wonho asked, and Kihyun nodded, knowing already that all he needed from now on was his Knight.

“For as long as you’ll have me,” Kihyun said, and Wonho chuckled, taking a step back from Kihyun and reaching down for his hand instead.

“Even after 10 years I want you badly… but we can take it slow, if you want,” Wonho promised, and Kihyun shook his head, swinging their arms lovingly before smiling at the other.

“We don’t need to set a pace, let’s just take it one moment at a time,” Kihyun said, and Wonho nodded, pulling the boy away from the wall of the house, and leading him inside instead, immediately heading to their bedroom and closing the door behind them. Kihyun sat on the edge of the bed, and he smiled up at Wonho, everything feeling as perfect as possible at the moment between them. With Wonho now standing away from him, he could see his bare chest once more, and he sighed, in love with everything that Wonho was.

Wonho moved to the other side of the bed and laid down, and Kihyun followed after removing his sandals and choker. He turned to look at Wonho, and Wonho stared back, their faces blissed out in fondness after finally pushing to this point in their relationship together.

“Tomorrow when people see us together, it’ll be real,” Wonho said, and Kihyun chuckled, nodding his head before smiling at the other.

“Today felt real as well though. Everything I did was because it felt right, not because I felt pressured to do so,” Kihyun reminded the other, and Wonho wrapped his arm around Kihyun’s waist, pulling him forward until his head was resting on Wonho’s chest.

“Should we tell the others?” Wonho asked, and Kihyun laughed, shaking his head before looking up at Wonho.

“Let’s surprise them,” Kihyun suggested, and Wonho smirked, nodding before smiling at the other. Kihyun sighed into the embrace, and closed his eyes, feeling the warmth of Wonho as he held onto him. Tonight had been one of the best moments of his life, and he couldn’t wait to create more special moments together with Wonho. Kihyun snuggled closer, and the two fell asleep right after, in each other's arms, and filled with one another's love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on it? I tried to make it as perfect as possible for their first kiss together 😊


	14. Singing to the Crowd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to be honest, a bit of a filler chapter. BUT, it's leading up to an intense scene next chapter, so get excited for that. I told you I had something in the mix planned out, so y'all will get a bit of horror and a dilemma in one. It'll be nice. Just stay tuned.  
> Also started writing this at 9am, and by 1pm I sat back down, and deleted everything before starting over. Had a swimming scene written out, but it didn't FLOW (get it, one of their new songs?!?!) so I scrapped it before writing a better filler scene out.   
> In other news, I've been eating way too many jelly beans as of lately, and my 1st album of Fantasia came in, and now I'm waiting for the two that were signed by a member. Crossing my finger for one from Kihyun on that, although I'll cry the second I see any signature from anyone of them.

Kihyun was sitting with the others in the entrance room of the house they were staying at while in Wonho’s hometown, each person picking apart a breakfast that a few had picked up and brought back to them earlier. Kihyun chewed on his piece of toast, staring across the room at each person, before looking at the one next to him on the floor, his heart swelling the moment he met his gaze. Wonho smiled at him, reaching for his own plate and grabbing a strawberry off of it, before moving it over to Kihyun’s own plate, and Kihyun blushed, shoving his toast further into his mouth as Wonho only chuckled at him. The two sat close, both sitting with their legs crossed and each other's knees touching, making sure to be as close to each other as they could without the others being suspicious of them.

“We need to talk,” Hyungwon suddenly said, and Kihyun felt himself stiffen at the words, wondering if the other had found out already, and if he was going to expose them to the rest. 

“What about?” Wonho casually asked, and Kihyun tried to calm himself down, hoping that Hyungown wouldn’t tell the boys right now. The two had plans to make it known soon, but they wanted to mess with the others first, and surprise them when they were in front of the rest of the village later with how they acted.

“The first shard, I think it’s losing its effect. The Lechions will start coming out at night again, so we need to be more careful, and Wonho, you need to stay by Kihyun’s side no matter what,” Hyungwon said, giving Wonho a pointed look, and Wonho nodded, pushing his plate to the side before getting up from the ground. Kihyun felt himself sigh in relief, and he looked up at the boy, more curious as to what he was going to say, now that he wasn’t worried.

“The second shard has been quiet though. I wonder why it’s taking so long… the stories told us that they would call to him one after the other?” Wonho said, and Kihyun felt his eyebrows furrow in confusion, having never been told that himself.

“I haven’t felt anything,” Kihyun said, and the group looked at him, slowly nodding before pausing for a moment to think.

“Maybe we should give it a few more days, and then start to worry?” Minhyuk suggested, and Hyungwon sighed, shrugging his shoulders before speaking once more.

“I guess there is nothing else we can do besides that,” Hyungwon said, and the group stayed quiet, wondering how long they would have to wait before the shard called to Kihyun.

Kihyun looked at his food, feeling not as hungry as he did when the morning started. He knew that they would soon need to start getting serious again, but last night had been the best distraction for the doom they were facing, unless Kihyun managed to guide them properly along to each shard. The boys seemed anxious too, and the silence that settled over them felt unnerving, each one not knowing what to do next while they were forced to wait and see what would happen. Kihyun sighed, and Wonho looked down at him, a worried expression on his face as he let his lips pull into a thin line.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and the boys looked towards it, curious to see who it was, and what they wanted for the group before the afternoon settled in. Wonho was the one to open it for their unknown guest, and he stepped out of the way, allowing who Kihyun remembered as the chief to step inside. The man had a wide smile on his face, and it brought the atmosphere of the group up, each boy smiling and greeting him as well. He stopped towards Kihyun after entering, and he reached a hand down, Kihyun wondering what the man meant to do, and why he was here.

“Kihyun, I’d like for you to meet some of the Lucci in my village. While you already have a mate, I’m curious to see how they will react in front of a male Orka for the first time,” the chief said, and Kihyun looked nervously over at the Wonho, the boy stepping towards the two of them and letting a serious look settle on his face.

“Will Wonho be able to come to?” Kihyun asked, and the chief laughed lightly, nodding his head before giving Kihyun a wink.

“Of course, or who knows what might happen if you went alone,” the chief joked, and Kihyun felt his face drop, even more worried as he thought about leaving the safety of the house. Kihyun reached his hand up hesitantly towards the chiefs, placing it in the others, and the chief smiled warmly, helping the boy to his feet before turning to face Wonho. “They won’t do anything while you’re around, I’ve already warned them of the consequences,” the chief told him, and Kihyun felt his eyebrows furrow in confusion, wondering what the chief had meant by consequences. Wonho only nodded before reaching for Kihyun himself, pulling him to his side before looking at the other boys.

“There is a swimming area nearby. If you go to the entrance of the village and ask the guards where it is, they will point it out to you and you guys can do that until we come back?” Wonho suggested, and the boys nodded slowly, staying quiet as they watched the chief take the other two boys out of the house. Kihyun heard the door shut behind him and he gulped, looking up at Wonho once more before feeling Wonho’s hand tighten on his own.

The three of them walked slowly, the chief leading the way for their small journey, and Kihyun felt the sun’s heat on him, the village feeling hotter than it did the day before. He felt sticky all too soon, his stomach dropping the closer they got to where the chief was bringing them. Kihyun could see it was an area shaded by a tall canopy, with about a dozen people sitting under it, laughing and joking as they lazed around in the shade. He could feel the eyes on him already, and he paused on the spot, Wonho stopping the moment he felt the tug on his hand, turning to face Kihyun with a worried look. Kihyun looked up at him before sighing, and Wonho gave him a soft smile, lowering down onto one knee in front of him before taking both of the boy’s hands in his own.

“You’ll be okay. All you have to do is stay with me, and I’ll protect you,” Wonho promised, and Kihyun sighed once more, nodding his head before looking away and at the group of Lucci again. Wonho got up from the ground, turning to see the curious eye of the chief, and Kihyun pushed himself behind Wonho, hiding from the others as they closed the distance between them and the group of strangers.

Kihyun could hear the whispers as soon as the three of them arrived, the atmosphere feeling heavy as the Lucci sat around with pointed stares. Kihyun peeked out from behind Wonho and watched as all the eyes shifted to him, and he gulped, trying to straighten his posture and seem confident before moving out from behind Wonho completely. Wonho looked down at him and let his arm snake possessively around his waist instead, and Kihyun looked up, offering him a small smile before looking towards the others once more.

“I’ll have the Reina bring some drinks for everyone later, just enjoy yourselves,” the chief said, and just like that he was gone, leaving Wonho and Kihyun to face all the strangers on their own. Kihyun looked at the group to notice they were all male, and he shivered, Wonho only pulling him closer as he felt the boy next to him. One of the Lucci got out of their seat and motioned to it, his gaze locking onto Kihyun as he gave him a small smile before glancing at Wonho.

“You can sit here, if you’d like,” the boy said, and Kihyun nodded, only moving when Wonho started to bring him forward. Kihyun didn’t see any familiar faces in the group, and he could already tell that each one was unmated, and that the ones who had bothered Wonho and him yesterday weren’t here as well. Kihyun sat slowly down onto the bench, and he folded his hands into his lap, keeping his head lowered as he looked at the table in front of him. Wonho stood behind him, one hand on his shoulder, and the other carding through his hair, and Kihyun sighed, leaning back against Wonho before slowly lifting his head to look at the other men. 

“What’s your name?” One of them asked him, and Kihyun glanced over at him, licking his bottom lip nervously before speaking.

“K-Kihyun…” he said, and the group nodded along, seemingly interested in the boy and taken by his beauty. Kihyun didn’t know what to think of all of them yet, but he was glad that they weren’t giving him the same jealous and lustful eyes that he had seen the first day, and he hoped that Wonho being there with him helped with that.

“Where are you from, Kihyun?” another asked, and Kihyun sat up, melting in his spot a little as he felt Wonho start to massage around his head instead to help him relax.

“I don’t know how far it is… but a town outside the city. It should be snowing right now,” Kihyun told them, and the boys awed, most of them never having seen snow before in their lives.

“Things must feel really strange here…” one of the boys sympathized, and Kihyun managed a smile, nodding his head at the boy's question. He felt the stares switch from him to one another, and he felt like the others had more to say, but were holding back. Kihyun looked up at them, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion, and one boy spoke up, saying to him what everyone had been thinking.

“The uh, chief, he told us about male Orkas and how they have talents, like skills in singing or dancing. Do you do either of those?” the male suddenly asked, and Kihyun felt his eyes widen as the stares became harder, watching his every move as the hand in his hair paused to listen.

“I- I can sing…” Kihyun admitted, and the men awed, one of them standing up before moving to the side to grab a small drum. Kihyun eyed it wearily, and the men seemed to squirm in their spots, eager to hear Kihyun’s voice and see how beautiful he sounded.

“Would you sing for us?” the boy with the drum asked, and Kihyun blinked, slowly looking behind him to see Wonho staring down at him. Kihyun gulped, and Wonho brought his hand to the side of his neck, lightly caressing the skin there before nodding. Kihyun turned to the others and hesitantly nodded himself, and they cheered, each person standing up before moving to the ground in front of the table and sitting in a few rows. Kihyun watched as they waited patiently with wide eyes, and he turned to Wonho once more, the other taking a step back before bringing a hand forward to help Kihyun out of the seat.

“You can use the table as your stage!” One of the men yelled, and the rest agreed, watching Kihyun with wide eyes filled with anticipation. Kihyun gulped before making his way to the front of the table, and Wonho gave him a small smile, reaching down and grasping Kihyun’s hips before giving him a boost up. Kihyun let out a small peep when he was sat on the edge of the top of the table, and he looked out towards his supposed crowd, each person eagerly waiting to hear Kihyun and his voice. Wonho stepped in front of him, cupping his cheek gently before letting his thumb caress the skin under his eye, and Kihyun sighed into the touch, tilting his head into it as he closed his eyes and fought off his nerves. Wonho leaned forward, surprising Kihyun when his own lips touched Wonho’s, the boy kissing him softly as he tried to distract Kihyun from the others around him. Kihyun melted into the kiss, and Wonho pulled back, kissing the corner of his lips once before smiling at him. Kihyun’s eyes fluttered open, and he smiled back, nodding his head that he was ready, before Wonho slowly pulled away, and showed the boy to the group of Lucci once more.

Kihyun stared at the other boys and smiled softly at them, the others eyes widening as they saw how breathtaking Kihyun looked. He crossed his legs in front of him before grasping the edge of the table, and started to sing, the breeze in the air immediately flowing stronger as his voice was swept into it. The men in the small crowd leaned forward in their seats, their jaws dropping as they listened to Kihyun and his song, and Kihyun closed his eyes, swaying back and forth as he sang, a smile coming to his face the further he got into the song. A steady drum rhythm picked up during it, and together they made music, the song carrying past their small get together and out towards the rest of the village, each person stopping what they were doing to look into the air and listen to the beautiful voice, wondering where it was coming from. Kihyun sang of long lost love, and finding it when everything seemed dark in the world, Wonho watching him from the side with a proud smile of his own on his face. The rest of the village slowly walked towards the canopy, letting the music guide them until they could see the beautiful boy, sitting on the table and singing his heart out. The people gathered, their faces painted in awe as he sang, and Kihyun just let the music flow through him, giving him the energy to find comfort in his current situation, before the song faded out, and Kihyun sang his last note.

With the drum stopping along with his voice, only silence followed, the boy slowly opening his eyes to stare at the crowd and their reactions. He felt his cheeks blush as he saw the faces on the Lucci, as well as the gathered crowd around them, and he brought his hands up, hiding his face and his blush while peeking through the cracks in his fingers. One man started to clap, and the crowd broke out of their trance, standing up and cheering loudly as they gathered around Kihyun, throwing compliments his way and begging him to sing for them some more. Kihyun hid and blushed harder, his chest tightening at the sudden attention he was receiving, but Wonho pushed past the others once more, the crowd slowly dying down as they saw Wonho in front of him now, with a smirk on his face. Kihyun blinked and slowly lowered his hands, and Wonho leaned closer, stopping by his ear before whispering words that no one else could hear.

“Just trust me, I’ll show them that you are mine, here and now,” Wonho said, and Kihyun felt his breath catch in his throat, slowly turning his head to catch Wonho’s gaze before nodding. Wonho offered him a soft smile, before letting it form into a smirk again, and he pulled back, setting a heavy gaze on the boy as he took a few steps forward, and set himself between the boy's legs. Kihyun blushed, and Wonho brought his hand up, placing it gently onto the middle of Kihyun’s chest, and pushing him slowly down onto the table, until his back hit the wood, and Wonho was leaning above him. Kihyun let out a small gasp at the action, his eyes widening as Wonho bent down further, taking Kihyun’s wrists into his hands before pinning them tightly to the table besides his head. Kihyun gulped, and Wonho stared down at him, his hair falling into his face, and his gaze heavy.

“W-Wonho? W-” Kihyun tried to say, but Wonho pressed in, his chest sitting heavy on his own as he kissed Kihyun, muffling his words and making his eyes flutter shut. Kihyun immediately moaned into the kiss, and he forgot that the people were watching him, watching as Wonho marked him as his own and not for anyone else. Wonho was rougher than before, and he pushed his tongue in, the boy panting around it as it licked around his mouth, Wonho tasting the boy as he groaned himself. Kihyun squirmed beneath him, his body growing increasingly heavy and hot the longer he was trapped beneath Wonho, and Wonho pulled away, kissing down his neck, until he started to nibble on his collar bone. Kihyun threw his head back and moaned, his hair fanning against the table beneath him, and his lips parting, Wonho surprising him when he came back up and pushed his tongue inside once more. 

Kihyun felt dizzy from the sudden aggressiveness of Wonho, and he squirmed against his man made restraints, his eyes shooting open when he suddenly felt Wonho move on top of him, his hips rolling down and rubbing onto Kihyun’s own. Kihyun moaned loudly, the crowd staring at him with wide eyes, and he trembled at the new sensation, nothing he had ever felt before feeling like this. It felt weird, but good, and he didn’t know how to take it, only finding himself whimpering when Wonho pressed off him after the one motion. Kihyun tried to kiss back, his kisses becoming more sloppy the longer he was pulled apart by Wonho, and Wonho smirked into the kiss, sucking on his bottom lip before pulling back, a string of spit connecting the two mouths as he looked down at the heavily panting boy.

Kihyun whined, trying to pull his hands out from under Wonho in an attempt for more, but Wonho held him down tightly, watching as the boy struggled with a heavy gaze set on him. Wonho bent down and placed open mouthed kisses on his jaw lightly, and Kihyun sighed, relieved now that he felt Wonho kiss and touch him once more. Wonho eased him out of it, his kisses slower and lazier, until Kihyun let his eyes flutter open once more, and a small smile came onto his lips, Wonho releasing his hands as he helped Kihyun to sit up once more. With one final slow kiss on his lips, Wonho pulled back, and Kihyun brought his hands in front of him, asking for an embrace from Wonho after their time together. Wonho chuckled before hugging the boy, and Kihyun felt his face smush into Wonho’s broad chest, a smile on his face, and his mind completely cleared of the people around them, still watching.

“Hey Hoseok?” one of the Lucci suddenly said, and Wonho pulled back, keeping one arm around Kihyun’s side as he stared at the other questionably.

“Yeah?” Wonho asked, and Kihyun looked around, seeing the people stare at him in jealousy, each wanting to have Kihyun to themselves as he blushed and looked away.

“We were going to go on a Lucci hunt, and we want you to join,” the man said, and Wonho stiffened next to Kihyun, his arm wrapping around the boy even tighter as he faked a smile at the group.

“Sure…” Wonho said, and Kihyun looked up at him with wide eyes, wondering what the hunt was, and why Wonho seemed so hesitant to do it. The rest of the Lucci smiled at him before glancing at Kihyun once more, and the crowd around them slowly left, whispers filling the air as they retreated from the scene.

“What’s going on?” Kihyun whispered to Wonho, and Wonho sighed, helping the boy off the table before pulling him to the side, and far enough away from the other group that they wouldn’t be able to hear their conversation.

“They asked me to join a hunt, and as a Lucci, I couldn’t say no. It would have been seen as disrespect, and we would’ve been driven out,” Wonho said, and Kihyun blinked, confusion etching his face as he looked over at the other group of boys for only a moment.

“What’s a hunt?” Kihyun asked, and Wohno hummed, thinking about what to say before letting his gaze fall on Kihyun’s own eyes.

“The Lucci, we go out and hunt for animals to eat. I was too young to join when I lived here, but now I’m old enough and I have to say yes,” Wonho said, and Kihyun slowly nodded, understanding everything a bit better.

“Am I supposed to come too?” Kihyun asked, and Wonho shook his head slowly, his expression darkening as he reached down to grasp Kihyun’s hand in his own.

“It’s for Lucci only. Reina and Orka aren’t allowed, and it’s always been that way… I’m being forced into a corner where I’ll have to leave you until morning,” Wonho suddenly told him, and Kihyun felt his eyes widen in surprise, understanding now what the other meant, and why he seemed so worried.

“Until morning? But Hyungwon said that the Lechions will start coming out tonight! W-What should I do?” Kihyun worriedly asked, and Wonho tightened his grip on his hand, his own expression showing off the unease he felt inside of him at the whole thing.

“You stay inside the house with the other boys. They will be able to protect you,” Wonho told him, and Kihyun started to feel panicked, his eyes watering as they frantically looked around Wonho’s face.

“I-I need you…” Kihyun whispered, and Wonho looked like his heart broke in two, staring at the boy with a sad expression before sighing. Wonho pulled him into a hug, his hand cupping the back of his head and keeping him still, and Kihyun cried into his chest, frustrated that Wonho would have to leave him the entire night. Wonho was his rock, the person he depended on the most, and he wasn’t sure how he could make it without him the entire night.

“Just one night… I know it’s scary, but the others are strong too, and they’ll be able to keep you safe,” Wonho promised, and Kihyun sniffled, hiding his face as the tears fell down his cheeks, wetting Wonho’s shirt in front of him. Kihyun could feel the stares on his back once more, and he willed himself to calm down, slowly pulling away from Wonho, and watching as the other frowned, bringing his hand up to gently dry the tears from his newly stained cheeks. “Remember, stay inside,” Wonho said, and Kihyun nodded, sighing before taking a step back from Wonho, and feeling as the other broke their embrace, his arms falling to the side, and an uncomfortable space forming between them.

“We can bring Kihyun back to your friends as we leave,” a boy suddenly suggested, the group of Lucci stepped towards them, each glancing at Kihyun and the clear signs that he had cried only moments before. Kihyun and Wonho nodded, glancing at one another before moving to hold hands again, and the group made their way through the village, stopping when they came to the guest house, and waiting for Wonho to walk inside. Kihyun could hear laughter through the door, and he felt his chest tighten, knowing that in only a few moments, he would be away from Wonho during the most dangerous time of day. Wonho opened the door, and the group inside quieted down, each person staring up with wide eyes as they noticed Kihyun and his tear stained face. Wonho brought Kihyun to their shared room, helping him into bed before leaning down and kissing him once more softly, Kihyun eagerly accepting it and feeling upset when Wonho pulled away. The two stayed quiet, and Wonho frowned, sighing before finally turning to the door of their room and leaving, telling the others in the house what was happening, and returning to the group of Lucci outside to officially join the hunt.

Kihyun laid in bed, staring at the ceiling as he thought about everything that had just happened, and how it had all been ruined by one single moment. He knew he might be overreacting, but he was scared, and he panicked, the idea of trying to survive without Wonho there seemingly impossible for him to imagine. He knew he could trust the others, and that they were his guardians as well, but without Wonho he felt scared and alone, his body already aching for the others touch, or just to be close to him once more. Life before meeting Wonho had been the real nightmare for him, not the ghouls or the Lechion queen. Without Wonho, his life felt dull and meaningless, and he gulped, pushing back the tears that threatened to spill once more.

The door to the room slowly creaked open, and Kihyun looked over, a frown on his face as he brought the covers up from the bed closer to his chin. Kihyun watched as one of the boys stepped inside, and Kihyun could tell immediately that it was Minhyuk, the other carrying a soft smile on his face as he closed the door and tip-toed over to the bed. Minhyuk climbed on top of it, and Kihyun sighed, opening the blanket to allow the other to join him on the bed, Minhyuk cuddling into his side, and wrapping his arm around him before pulling him close and smiling into his shoulder.

“Don’t be sad Kihyun, you’ll both be alright,” Minhyuk whispered and Kihyun stayed silent, still staring at the ceiling as he felt Minhyuk look up at him. “Are you worried you won’t be safe?” Minhyuk asked, and Kihyun shook his head, turning to the other and letting his gaze lock on with Minhyuk’s.

“I didn’t realize how dependent I was on Wonho until just now. It hurts to know he won’t be with us tonight,” Kihyun admitted, and Minhyuk slowly nodded, a sad smile on his face before speaking once more.

“So you’ll miss him…” Minhyuk said, his words more of a statement then a question, and Kihyun nodded slowly, turning onto his side to snuggle closer to his friend. Minhyuk hummed and held him tighter, and Kihyun sighed into the embrace, finding solace in Minhyuk even when Wonho was gone. “I’ve known Wonho for a long time, and I know he must be beating himself up for leaving you too. I remember staying with him some days as he watched over you, and his face always looked sad, never allowed to get close enough to you than he wanted to. Wonho liked you for a long time, and while I don’t know how it all started, I know that what you are feeling right now is how Wonho felt for the past 10 years of his life,” Minhyuk told him, and Kihyun took in the words, realizing that Wonho must have had it so much harder than he did. Kihyun sighed, closing his eyes before listening once more. “One night, that’s all it’ll be. And while it might not be the last time he leaves for a while, you can find comfort in knowing that Wonho will be counting down the seconds until he gets to see you once more,” Minhyuk added, and Kihyun felt his chest loosen, his body melting into the bed as he felt comforted by Minhyuk’s words.

“I think I overreacted…” Kihyun said, and Minhyuk shrugged, smirking before letting his hand rub up and down Kihyun’s backside gently.

“There’s no right way to go about things when two people have as close of a bond as you two. Love is love,” Minhyuk said, and Kihyun felt himself freeze at the words, slowly looking up at Minhyuk with wide eyes to see him smirking wider.

“H-How’d you know?” Kihyun asked in a whisper, and Minhyuk laughed, sitting up in the bed before smiling down at Kihyun. Kihyun pushed himself up with one arm and waited for Minhyuk to speak, the boy taking his time to tease Kihyun.

“Well, it was easy to tell about Wonho and his affixation for you. But… I also saw you two making out last night against the house, and it looked pretty real to me,” Minhyuk joked, and Kihyun groaned, using his other hand to cover his face as his cheeks tinted pink.

“Who else knows?” Kihyun asked, and Minhyuk shrugged, his smirk changing into a soft smile as he let his head fall back against the wall.

“Who knows. I was alone when I saw, but I decided to leave you both alone and find the others instead. I didn’t tell them anything, but I have a feeling Hyungwon knew way before even you did,” Minhyuk informed him, and Kihyun nodded, knowing that it was possible for Hyungwon to see them during one of his visions. Kihyun huffed, sitting up completely before staring at his lap, and wiggling his feet under the blanket, surprisingly feeling comforted by the boy, even if he had found out their secret.

“What should we do now?” Kihyun asked, and Minhyuk hummed, his eyebrows furrowing in thought for a small moment.

“Well the sun will be setting soon. Maybe we should see if we can grab food before it starts to get dark?” Minhyuk suggested, and Kihyun sighed, nodding his head before swinging his legs off the bed, his feet hitting the floor and leaving him sitting as he willed himself to get up. It felt strange without Wonho by his side, but he knew he could depend on the other boys, and that he would be okay in the end. Kihyun stood up from the bed, and Minhyuk did as well, following quietly behind the boy as they left the room and met up with the others once more.

“So, what’s the plan?” Jooheon asked when they returned, and Minhyuk skipped to his side, a wide smile as he linked his arms with Jooheon’s, the boy not even surprised at the act.

“Food! Then back here,” Minhyuk declared, and everyone nodded, Hyungwon being the only one to seem hesitant as the others got ready to leave the house.

“We need to make sure someone stays by Kihyun’s side the whole time,” Hyungwon reminded them, and the boys nodded, already agreeing with the statement before leaving the house. Kihyun watched as the other boys walked ahead of him, Minhyuk laughing loudly at something Jooheon had said, and he felt a boy come up to his side closely, making him look up to see that it was Hyunwoo. While the two never talked or had the chance to get close, there was just something about Hyunwoo that told him that things would be okay as long as the other was nearby. Kihyun smiled warmly at him, and Hyunwoo looked down at him, nodding for a moment before looking forward once more. Kihyun decided that was good enough, and he smiled to himself, hoping that everything would go as smooth as the others promised.

When the group reached the communal dining area, they could see food already laid out, and Kihyun walked with Hyunwoo to the buffet, looking through everything quickly to see what to eat. Kihyun walked down the line, and the others found themselves distracted by food as well, the group slowly splitting up as they found what they wanted to eat. Kihyun followed the line to the end, and he sighed, deciding he wasn’t hungry enough to eat, and he looked up noticing that the end of the table stopped at the back entrance of the building. Kihyun felt uncomfortable being so far from the boys, and he gulped, turning around slowly to call out to one of them.

Before Kihyun could say anything, a hand wrapped around his mouth, and pulled him backwards, muffling his cry out from fright as he was pulled away quickly from his group of friends. Kihyun fought against the person that grabbed him, and he managed to push the person off, Kihyun falling face forward onto the ground as the panic kicked in inside of him. Kihyun screamed, and he quickly turned around on the ground, just in time to see the group of men, and the rock in one of their hands, the man bashing it into Kihyun’s head, and the boy passing out upon impact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter was alright, I was feeling kind of off the entire day, but still wanted to post this because I was getting too excited to write the next chapter. I'm sure I'm just worrying too much. I honestly worry about every chapter beside maybe the first one. I'd rather my writing get better after chapter 1, but when you reread them to edit each one, you lose the feeling of not knowing what is going to happen, and if it as good as you thought it was when you were typing really fast. (Introducing my extremely author anxiety everyone!)  
> Next chapter will be out in the next two days, and then I might take a few days off to recoup before bringing you along to the next part of the book. I hope you look forward to the story :)


	15. Trapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a late chapter, just took a while for me to edit it. I have one more chapter written for this village, and then get ready for a key plot point development in the story!  
> Fair warning, little bit of non con in this chapter, but nothing too serious, and is very brief.  
> Also, the tag for this story is explicit, which also if for the sexual content in this, because guess what? There will be a hella lotta smut, because it makes me happy. So get used to a smut/plot heavy story from now on :)

Kihyun’s body felt heavy, pain jostling through him as he struggled to breath. His eyelids felt heavy, and he felt as the blacknass continued to engulf him, his consciousness slipping before he could finally wake up. Kihyun knew that something wasn’t right, but his own body protested, keeping his body still, the sweat from his head beading up slowly and sliding down his face, his lips parted as he gasped for air. He didn’t know how long he was in this state for, but he knew he had been fighting to stay awake for a while, noises finding their way in and out through his ears, but none of them comprehensible to Kihyun. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he groaned loudly, hearing what might have been a chuckle nearby before blacking out once more.

With every attempt Kihyun made to wake up, the more his head hurt, the pain blossoming and taking over his senses completely. He wished someone would help, and would take the pain away, but he was left unconscious, pain only greeting him when he would awake for a few minutes. His struggle lasted for what felt an eternity, until light started to seep through the cracks of his eyelids, and his eyes fell forward, a large gasp leaving his lips when his eyes finally opened, and he was momentarily blinded by the light bouncing around the room.

Kihyun blinked a few times, shaking his head before growing nauseous at the movement. He let his head fall back, and he tried to focus on what was above him, his eyes fighting him as he finally started to wake up. The pain was worse now that his eyes were open, and he squinted, seeing as his eyes started to get used to his surroundings, and he could now make out that there was a ceiling above him, made of the same material that he had seen in the cellar when they were asked to change the first day.

Kihyun rolled his eyes to the side and panted, making out boxes that lined the wall, as well as a few snack wrappers on the ground. Kihyun winced as a new shot of pain coursed through him, and he let his head fall forward instead, now able to stare at his lap, and able to take in more of the situation he was in. Kihyun’s eyebrows furrowed then he saw the rope digging into his thigh, his legs pushed together and held down on top of a small wooden chair. Kihyun used his increasing energy to move his arms, and felt them hold still as well, a burning sensation now in his upper arms and wrists. Kihyun groaned once more as he forced himself to start struggling, and he heard the noise come out as muffled, only now realising the cloth that had been tied and stuffed around his mouth. 

Kihyun blinked a few more times as he started to come to his senses, and he tugged at the rope on his wrists, little mewls leaving his mouth when they cut into his skin even more. He felt the fear only now starting to flood his system, and he struggled more frantically, his chair starting to squeak against the floor at any movement. Kihyun’s eyes widened as he was able to lift his head fully, and he looked around, noticing that there were even more boxes on the walls, and that he was alone, the only light in the room coming from a few lanterns placed around him. Kihyun drly sobbed as he felt more pain in his endeavour, and his body gave up, his head falling to his lap once more as he wondered how he got here, and when someone would be able to save him.

He remembered talking to Wonho before, and he knew the boy himself wouldn’t know he was gone until morning. So that left the other boys, and hopefully one of them had been able to notice him and the rest were already on their way to find him. Kihyun had no idea how long he was out, but he knew that soon it would be night time, and he was sitting bait for ghouls, tied up and all alone.

Kihyun whipped his head up when he heard a loud noise, immediately closing his eyes and groaning as he felt the pain swirl around his head from the movement. He felt dizzy and disorientated, only able to make out the footsteps when they stopped right by his side. Kihyun gargled around the cloth in his mouth when someone harshly grabbed his hair, pulling his head back before quietly waiting for him to open his eyes again, and Kihyun did, letting them drop forward once more as he waited to see who had captured him so suddenly.

His eyes widened when he saw a boy standing next to him, the man smiling down at him maniacally as he held his hair firmly between his fingers. Kihyun groaned, quietly begging the man to let him go, but the man only laughed, pulling his head back even further until his neck was straining. Kihyun saw the man lift his other hand, and he struggled to watch where it went, scared the other would hurt him while he was helpless like this. The other reached for his neck before finding the spots on it, and he tisked, digging his nails into them harshly and listening as Kihyun screamed, blood easily being drawn, and new marks being created.

“Do you remember me?” the man lazily asked, and Kihyun looked up at him with teary eyes, taking in his face before remembering who he was, the one Wonho had fought with before the feast. But, Kihyun had never seen what happened to the group after Wonho dealt with them, and he assumed everything had turned out alright, Wonho having returned to him with a smile, and no signs of a fight on him. “I think you do…” the man said in a sing-song voice, a smile taking over his face again as he roughly released Kihyun’s hair, letting his head fall forward once more as he moaned loudly from the pain.

Kihyun watched as the man knelt in front of him, and he looked at him with fearful eyes, his body screaming run even while he was tied up tightly. Kihyun coughed behind the gag in his mouth, and the man reached forward, teasingly petting Kihyun’s hair back before tilting his head to look into Kihyun’s eyes. “Where is this ‘mate’ or yours now?” the man asked, and Kihyun stayed quiet, not knowing how to answer the boy with the cloth in his mouth. The man’s smile easily fell into a frown and he scoffed, placing his hands on his knees as he stared up at the tied up boy with angry squinted eyes.

“Fucking prick just walks into our village with a male Orka, and thinks he can keep you all to himself…” the man mumbled, watching Kihyun intently at any shift in expression, and listening for any sort of noice he made. Kihyun huffed through his nose at the words the man used for Wonho, and he reached forward, grabbing Kihyun’s jaw harshly and digging his fingers in before angling Kihyun to look up at him. “What, you think you're any better than a slut meant to be used by us?” the man asked condescendingly, and Kihyun gulped, trying to tear his head from the man’s grasp as he only held on tighter, pushing harder into his skin and bruising his chin. Kihyun whimpered and the man smiled, licking his lips as he slowly let his gaze fall down his face, stopping at Kihyun’s lips protruding from the gag, before lowering down his neck and chest, to his hips. Kihyun panicked and struggled once again, and the man laughed loudly, releasing Kihyun’s face before sending a hard slap across his cheek, his face falling to the side, and a sob leaving his mouth at the pain exploding through him.

“Just wait, you’ll be begging for more when my friends come to play too. And we’ll give you more after we sell you off to another village. You’ll just be their little slave, living your life the way you should, on your knees and your legs spread,” the man joked, and Kihyun sobbed once more, not understanding what the man was meaning about the other’s playing with him or his legs spread, but he could tell that if he managed to survive tonight, much worse would be coming his way. The man stood up and smirked down at Kihyun, grabbing his hair once more before pulling his neck to the side. Kihyun shut his eyes tightly as he waited to see what would happen, and he heard the man hum, his finger reaching up to play with the top of Kihyun’s shirt before leaning closer to him. Kihyun could smell the sweat on the man, his body dirty and worn from the sun, and Kihyun gagged, feeling as the man licked suddenly up his neck and at the blood that had formed earlier.

“I think we’ll start with my own mark… since you’ll be mine for a while longer,” the man said, and he started to suck and kiss the skin harshly, Kihyun sobbing out dryly as the tears built up in his eyes and fell down his cheeks. He felt used and disgusted, and he wanted nothing more than Wonho to come save him, the other not being able to even find out Kihyun was in trouble until morning. Kihyun sobbed louder as the man pulled away, releasing Kihyun’s head before taking a few steps to admire his work, a proud smile taking shape on his face when he looked at the new marks he had made. “See, isn’t that better?” the man asked Kihyun, and Kihyun hung his head, his tears falling into his lap as his sobs were muffled by the gag. The man stayed quiet as he watched the beautiful boy below him, and Kihyun trembled when he felt the man start to pet his hair once more, the soft touches scaring him even more than the rough ones.

“You’re even prettier when you cry… promise me you’ll cry later for me, too?” the man asked him, and Kihyun let out a shuddering breath, his mind racing along with his heart the longer the man stayed here to watch him. Kihyun felt like he could only breath when the man walked away from him, but his eyes widened as he watched him move to gather the lanterns in the room, taking them into his hands, before turning to smile at Kihyun once more. “Sleep tight, Orka,” the man said, and he walked out of the room, the door slamming behind him, and Kihyun screaming as loud as he could when he was engulfed by pitch black darkness once more.

Kihyun panted behind the gag, his head swimming as he tried to see through the dark. His cheek and his head hurt now at the same time, and he whimpered, wishing he could do something to make the pain go away. Kihyun struggled against his bonds some more, and huffed when he gave up, looking around the room in hopes that his eyes would start to get used to the darkness. He didn’t know how to use his powers, and he didn’t know how to activate his own Beacon, the light seeming to only come at random times the few times he had shone.

Kihyun could start to make out the boxes again, and he squinted into the room, desperately looking for something to help him escape. If he could just get the rope off of him, he might be able to make a run for it before the ghouls started to come out at night. He knew he would die if he was left in this chair, and he felt panicked, his chest tightening and his head beading with sweat as he tugged on the rope once more. Kihyun shook his legs that were tied to the chair, his muscles straining the more he fought against his ropes, and he gasped when he felt one of the legs on the flimsy chair suddenly snap, the chair tipping and falling to its side, and Kihyun falling along with it.

Kihyun screamed loudly when his head hit the floor, forcing him into darkness for a few more moments before waking up once more. He felt the pain eat away at him, and he sobbed, his eyes shut tight and his teeth now clenching down on the gag in pain. Kihyun coughed and sputtered around the cloth, and he blinked a few times, hurting him even though the movement was small. The side of his face felt sticky, and he wondered if he was bleeding out onto the floor, groaning as he thought about how helpless he still was at the moment.

Kihyun tried to push his legs around, and he could feel one spot become loose due to the broken chair leg. He squirmed, and he was able to pull one leg free, the other one taking a little more work to get off as he kicked at the rope around his still tied ankle. His thighs were still tied together, but he managed to free both his ankles, panting and his body forcing him to rest once he had conquered the small feat. Kihyun let his head fall back onto the floor, and he groaned, the stone beneath him feeling cooler than the stagnant warm air in the room. He huffed through his nose before gathering his strength once more, and he started to kick at the ground, pushing his body upwards to slide off the back of the chair an inch with every kick. Nothing else had been tied to the chair, and he was able to quickly get himself off of it, finally flipping onto his stomach, and resting his cheek against the ground once more.

Kihyun looked around the room, knowing he needed to now find something to cut the rope around his wrists. If he did that, he would be able to untie the left over rope, and he looked back at the chair, noticing the sharp edges of the broken leg on it. He picked himself up with a groan, and brought himself to his knees, crawling over to the chair in the darkness, before sitting in front of the legs of it. Kihyun let his head drop as a wave of dizziness washed over him, but he knew he had to move fast if he wanted to find a way to protect himself before the ghouls arrived.

He was able to bring his wrists up just enough to hook them at the end of the broken chair leg, and he pushed down, a yelp leaving his mouth when he felt the wood dig past the ropes, and deep into his wrists. Kihyun groaned in pain and frustration, and he sobbed, knowing he had to keep trying even if it meant he would be hurting himself during the process. With each slice against his ropes, the wood would cut a new part of his skin, and the rope would rub against it, his body trembling as it tried to stay conscious during all the pain he had been receiving. He worked fast, and cried out in relief when he felt the ropes around him give way, his first reaction being to pull the rope off from around his shoulders before bringing his hands to the back of his head and untying the gag. Kihyun gulped in air once the cloth was out of his mouth, and he moved his jaw around, feeling the ache in it from having been forced open for so long.

Kihyun tentatively felt around his injuries before sighing, and he finished by untying his bound thighs, the rope now completely gone from his body, and Kihyun now free to look around the room to find a weapon, or a way to escape. Kihyun got onto his hands and knees, his body heavy as nausea washed over him. He knew he might have head trauma from the recent blows to it, but he pushed past it all, blinking a few times to clear his blurry sight before crawling towards the door the man had entered through. Kihyun brought his hands up onto it and pushed, and he cursed, searching blindly in the dark for a handle to see if he could open it the other way instead. When he felt that the door had no handle, and didn’t open when he pushed on it, he knew it had been designed for people to come in, but for no one to leave.

Kihyun fell against the wall, and he leaned on it, panting and sobbing as the fear rushed over him quickly, knowing that time was running out. He pushed off the wall, and he made his way slowly over to the boxes on the side, shaking his head momentarily when he felt his vision start to turn black once more. His body and head ached, and he felt the blood stick to his skin, knowing his injuries were bad, but the room being too dark to check them out. Kihyun’s hand fell through the top of the first box he came to, and his body came crashing down as well, the pointed box stabbing and bruising his chest and face. Kihyun sobbed harder, pushing himself up before bringing a hand up to wipe his tears away, but he hissed when he felt the sting of his salty tears touching his wrists due to his sloppy work to dry his eyes. Kihyun grew more frantic, and he started to pull the boxes apart, only finding odd things in each one that would do nothing to help him once he was attacked. Kihyun cried and sobbed harder, and he gave up, frustratedly throwing one of the boxes down before curling into a small ball on the floor and sobbing.

Kihyun felt delirious, his mind wandering as he imagined his death and the others finding out about it. He felt like all hope was lost, and he missed Wonho so much, wishing that he would be able to kiss and embrace the boy once more if it was his last moment alive. He pictured Wonho, and his face when he found Kihyun, torn to shreds by the Lechion army and left as nothing more than skin and bones. He imagined the boy breaking down in front of his body, and the tears he spilled, the others frozen in shock as they realized that not only the world was doomed, but that they had lost a friend of theirs.

Kihyun didn’t want to die. He was too young, and he had just finally found someone to love him for who he was, not shun him for his family or looks. He thought about his parents, and if they would be disappointed in him for giving up so easily. He thought about everything while he sobbed and waited for the end, and he missed the small light in the room, his Beacon weakly awakening inside him as it felt his internal torment, and pushed through his drifting consciousness to speak to the boy.

“ _Beacon… can you feel it?_ ” the voice finally spoke, and Kihyun let his eyes flutter open, only noticing now that the room was lit up a bit more, and that it was coming from him.

“W-What?” Kihyun managed to say, his throat sore and dry from pain and his sobbing. Kihyun slowly pushed himself up, crawling over to the nearest wall before leaning against it and looking around the room with red, teary eyes.

“ _There is something here with you… a different light,_ ” the voice said, and Kihyun slowly looked around him, his body still burning in pain, and his head filled with confusion.

“I-I can’t s-see it…” Kihyun mumbled, and the voice hummed, the light inside of him flickering before it spoke once more.

“ _But I can… and you are so close, Beacon. While it has yet to call to you, destiny has brought you to it on your own,_ ” the voice said, and Kihyun blinked a few times, clearing the blurry vision in his eyes before looking around the room some more.

“What i-is… it?” Kihyun asked in a whisper, his body slowly falling deeper into the blackness that threatened to engulf him completely.

“ _It is here, the shard piece you seek,_ ” the voice said, and Kihyun watched as the light inside of him blinked off, leaving him in darkness once more, and alone without the voice. Kihyun felt his jaw open when he finally registered the words, glancing around the room and knowing that if he reached the shard in time, if the voice had been correct, then he would be able to stop the ghouls from attacking him for the time being. Kihyun felt a surge of energy push through him, and he sat up, getting onto his knees once more before as he crawled back over to the boxes.

Kihyun made it back over, and he cried out in pain, the shock coursing through his body all at once and threatening him to black out again. Kihyun felt the tears roll down his eyes, and he frantically started to search once more, a new goal in mind now that the voice had helped break him out of his trance. Kihyun tore boxes apart, yearning to see any small amount of light, and he felt his body freeze in fear when he heard it, a low growl come from the other side of the pitch black room he was in. Kihyun felt his heart beat away in his chest, and he quickly turned to see what was behind him when the growl sounded again, this time seemingly closer than the first.

Kihyun looked behind him into the darkness, and he could only see a pair of beady, yellow eyes looking back at him, never blinking as they just stared at Kihyun. He knew it was now, and that if he didn’t find the shard this thing would kill him, and he became unfrozen, moving more frantic than ever in his search as he panted loudly. The creature’s growl changed into a roar, and Kihyun screamed with it, no longer being able to see it, but the fear catching up to him quickly as he felt it start to move across the room and closer to him.

Kihyun begged under his breath, hoping that he would happen upon the shard before the creature could get to him. He screamed when he felt something wrap suddenly around his ankle and tug, and he kicked at it with all his might, his body falling forward onto the ground as he was pulled away from the boxes. As Kihyun slid across the floor, he frantically kicked his free foot at the creature, and the thing screeched when he made contact, his ankle being freed, and his body kicking into gear as he scurried back over to the boxes. Kihyun started to throw them behind him as he searched, in hopes of confusing the ghoul, but he could feel it on him once more, the atmosphere growing heavier as the thing became more upset.

It clawed his back, and he screamed once more in pain when he felt his clothes tear, and the claws cut his skin, creating even more wounds on him that his body could barely handle. He couldn’t help the whimpers and groans that left his mouth as he ignored the pain to search, and he made it towards the back of the boxes, throwing one of the ones on the floor open, before gasping and falling backwards when the room was suddenly filled with a bright, piercing light. He heard the creature scream in agony, and he looked around to notice it right before it vanished, its pale red skin, all dried and wrinkled, and its large hands with pointed claws at the end of them. Kihyun knew with one more hit he would have been killed, and he sobbed in relief, the creature disappearing before his eyes, and the room finally safe.

Kihyun picked up the cloth that had been used for his gag earlier, before wrapping it around his hand and picking up the shard from the box. He wondered how it had gotten here, and why it hadn’t called out to him. He knew that the originals were in charge of hiding the shards, but maybe this one had moved along the years, and had been sitting under Wonho’s nose since he was a kid. Kihyun sighed in relief, crawling back over to the wall before falling into it, his head still swimming as his body ached in pain. He felt himself melt at the thought that he would be safe now, and somehow he had managed to survive an attack from a ghoul on his own, as well as advancing their journey forward. He felt the relieved tears fall down his cheeks, and his eyes slowly closed, wondering how much longer he had before Wonho would be able to find him and save him from the other men. Kihyun willingly gave into the darkness this time, and his body fell down the side of the wall, hitting the floor with a thud, as his hand held tightly onto the missing shard he had found.

~~~~~~~~

Kihyun felt as his body was gently pulled up from the ground, waking up as someone took him into his arms. Kihyun panicked, thinking it was the man from earlier and that he had come back to take him, and he brought his hands up, automatically pushing at the chest he was held against as his eyes struggled to open. He heard the person curse under their breath, and Kihyun started to cry, the tears spilling down his face as the man only held onto him even closer. He felt the body next to his tremble, and he sobbed, confused as to what was going on, and why he hadn’t been hurt yet for escaping his binds. Kihyun managed to open his eyes soon after, and after blinking away the tears that blurred his vision, he was able to see the person holding him, and the tears that they held in their own eyes.

Kihyun gasped when he saw that it was Wonho, and he immediately gave up his fight, wrapping his arms around Wonho’s neck as he pulled the other closer, sobbing into the boy’s shirt in relief of knowing he had been saved. Kihyun felt the boy trembling more, and he tentatively looked up, his gaze connecting with Wonho’s own before the other broke down himself, tears dripping down his face as he looked at Kihyun and the injuries on his body. Kihyun grabbed Wonho’s face, and he pulled him down, kissing him roughly on the lips as Wonho gasped, and he let go, hiding his face once more into the others neck as he silently cried into the warm, soft skin.

“Kihyun…” Wonho mumbled, and Kihyun slowly raised his head once more to look at the other. “W-What happened?” Wonho asked him, and Kihyun shook his head, wrapping his arms around Wonho tighter as he tried to speak himself.

“H-He kid- kidnapped me…” Kihyun stutted, and he shivered when he thought about the man and his touches. Kihyun saw Wonho raise one of his hands, and in it was the second shard piece, Kihyun slowly dragging his eyes back to Wonho before trying to explain further. “I was tied u-up… but I escaped in time. I looked for a way out, or a w-weapon, and the voice inside of me spoke, t-telling me that they could see the light from inside the r-room…” Kihyun said, and Wonho slowly nodded, listening intently to each and everyone of Kihyun’s words as he spoke. “A ghoul… it tried to attack me, b-but I found the shard in t-time,” Kihyun finished, and Wonho stayed quiet, anxiously biting his bottom lip as he turned to look around the room.

“Who took you?” Wonho asked, and Kihyun thought back to the face, his eyes tearing up further as he remembered the maniac expression he held.

“The man from the first night, t-the one you were a-angry at…” Kihyun whispered, and Wonho’s eyes hardened, his expression turning steely as he nodded at Kihyun.

“We should go before he comes back. I’ll deal with him,” Wonho said, and Kihyun shook his head frantically, scared that the other would hurt Wonho.

“P-Please don’t leave me again!” Kihyun sputtered, and Wonho’s eyes widened, a hurt expression on his face when he realized all this happened because he left Kihyun’s side.

“I... I won’t,” Wonho said quietly, and Kihyun cried, hugging Wonho tighter as the other slowly raised his hand, and snapped his fingers.

Kihyun looked up to see him and Wonho standing in the middle of the guest house room, the boys surrounding them with their heads in their hands. Kihyun felt his eyebrows furrow in worry for them, and Wonho cleared his throat, gathering the attention of the others as they looked up at the two of them with wide eyes. Wonho slowly placed Kihyun back onto the floor, and Kihyun hissed in pain, bringing his hand up to hold his head as he attempted to wipe the tears out of his eyes. The other boys stood up, and Kihyun gasped when he was suddenly pulled into a group hug, each person trying to be careful of the injuries he had obtained when he was trapped in the room. The boys let go of him slowly, each offering him an apologetic expression, and Wonho gently grabbed his hand, sitting him down onto one of the cushioned seats on the floor, before sitting next to him on the ground. Kihyun looked over at him and offered him a small smile, the first time he had been able to since being captured, and Wonho stared at him fondly, his hand tightening in his own as he gently squeezed it.

“We wanted to say first, that we’re sorry… I knew something was going to happen, and while I did my best to prevent it, it still happened…” Hyungwon said, and Kihyun looked over at the boy with wide eyes, confusion etched on his face as he took in the others words.

“You… knew?” Kihyun slowly asked, and Hyungwon nodded, an upset expression on his face as he motioned to Wonho.

“I told Wonho about what I had seen, right before the maze. I saw it on the day we first left, when I was on the couch, and I was sure that if I told him in advance, we would have been able to prevent it,” Hyungwon said, and Kihyun shook his head, his eyes wide as he stared at the floor.

“But, why couldn’t you just tell me?” Kihyun asked, and Hyungwon frowned, the other boys listened intently at their conversation.

“I thought it would be better to spare you of that fear… I only was trying to help,” Hyungwon explained, and Kihyun sighed, holding his head as the pain surged through him once more. Kihyun felt Wonho tug on his hand, and he looked over at the boy, his expression softening when he saw the supportive smile on the other’s face.

“From now on, I’d like to know,” Kihyun told the other gently, and Hyungwon’s eyes widened, surprised at how calm and unupset he seemed. Minhyuk shuffled in his own spot, and Kihyun looked over at him, noticing him now staring at the shard in Wonho’s hand.

“Is that… a shard piece?” Minhyuk asked in wonder, and Kihyun gulped, slowly nodding his head as he was reminded of everything he had gone through on his own.

“I found it where I was trapped. The Beacon inside of me said that it was ‘destiny,’” Kihyun told them, and each person eyed the shard, their mouths parted in awe before Minhyuk looked up at Kihyun.

“Where were you trapped?” Minhyuk curiously asked him, and Kihyun’s eyebrows furrowed as he tried to answer the others' questions.

“I… I don’t know. It was a room, with no light, and the door didn’t have a handle on the side I was trapped in. There were boxes everywhere, and that was it, besides the chair they had me tied to,” Kihyun told them, and Minhyuk looked questionably at Wonho, the boy placing Kihyun’s hand on his lap before speaking.

“It was an old village prison. Almost like a solitary confinement center for villagers that got in trouble. But, we stopped using it when I was young, and since then it was just used for storage,” Wonho told them, and Kihyun nodded, the idea of it being like a cell plausible due to the door in the room.

“How’d the shard get there? Weren't they supposed to be hidden well?” Changkyun scoffed, and Wonho shrugged, Hyunwon sitting up in his seat as he tried to think up an answer for the boy’s question.

“Maybe someone did find it, and over time it had been traded as a precious material before reaching the village?” Hyungwon said, and the group slowly nodded their heads at the words.

“Kihyun… do you know who kidnapped you?” Jooheon asked, and Kihyun shivered, his hand instinctively coming up to cover the marks on his neck before speaking.

“Y-yeah… the one who said those weird things about me the first night,” Kihyun said, and Wonho reached his hand up, gently pulling Kihyun’s hand away from his neck to look at it himself, his eyes hardening and his jaw clenching as he stared in anger at the bruises and the small cuts.

“What was their objective?” Hyunwoo asked in a heavy tone, and Kihyun let his gaze fall to the floor, his lips trembling as he tried to speak of what the man had told him.

“T-They said… that they w-wanted to p-play with me,” Kihyun started, his voice quivering as he fought back tears. “Then I- they said they w-would sell me a-as a sl-slave…” Kihyun finished, his words coming out heavy as he reached his hand up, digging his palm into his eyes to block the tears from falling. Wonho huffed next to him, and Kihyun couldn’t help the few tears that did fall, slowly tumbling down his cheeks before falling into his lap. Wonho sat up and moved to kneel in front of him, gently cupping his cheeks before guiding Kihyun to look up at him while he dried the tears on the boy’s cheeks with his thumbs.

“That won’t happen, you’re with us now…” Wonho softly told him, and Kihyun locked his gaze onto Wonho’s own, his chest heavy as he felt so lucky to be alive and with the man he loved once more.

“What do we do now?” Jooheon asked the group, and Wonho stared at Kihyun for a few more moments before turning to look at the others with a steely look.

“We’ll figure it out… but they need to pay for this somehow. I think we should tell the chief, and have him figure out what is best to do to them,” Wonho told the group, and they nodded, each person agreeing with Wonho before he turned back to Kihyun, his expression softening once more. “It’s still too early for anyone to be awake just yet. We should try to sleep for a few more hours, I know everyone is tired,” Wonho said, and without listening to their reply, Wonho stood up, grabbing on Kihyun’s hand and pulling him out of his seat before dragging him into their shared room, and closing the door loudly behind them.

Wonho pushed Kihyun against the door with a thud, and Kihyun huffed, his eyes widening in surprise when Wonho slammed his hand down on either side of Kihyun’s face, trapping him beneath him. Kihyun slowly looked up at Wonho, and Wonho stared at him intently, his expression heavy before he leaned in closer, resting his forehead against Kihyun’s own and closing his eyes. “I feel so angry knowing he touched you…” Wonho whispered, his hot breath fanning across Kihyun’s face, and Kihyun’s eyes fluttered shut themselves, his lips already yearning to feel Wonho’s own now that he was this close, and that the two were alone.

“I- I didn’t like it…” Kihyun muttered under his breath, swallowing down harshly on the ball in his throat. Wonho sighed and nodded, nuzzling in even closer to Kihyun and letting their noses touch.

“I’ll make you forget him,” Wonho promised, and Kihyun squeaked when he was suddenly picked up, Wonho moving him away from the door and placing him on top of the bed instead. Kihyun let his hands rest by the side of his head as Wonho slowly climbed on top of him, until he was pinned down in between Wonho’s thighs, as he straddled his hips. 

“Wonho…” Kihyun whispered, and Wonho reached down, gently pushing Kihyun’s bangs out of his face, before moving to cup his jaw, bending down just enough so he could feel the ghost of Wonho’s lips as he spoke against his own.

“I’ll drive you crazy, until all you can think of is me, and how I touch you,” Wonho said, and Kihyun shivered at the words, his body feeling anxious as he waited for Wonho to do whatever he wanted to him.

“P-Please…” Kihyun softly begged, and Wonho pressed in, kissing the corner of Kihyun’s lips before moving down and avoiding them completely. Kihyun whined softly at the loss, but instead he instinctively bared his neck more when he felt Wonho travel down, licking and biting the skin as he searched for the spot under his ear that Kihyun loved. Wonho left open mouthed kisses on his neck, and Kihyun groaned, reaching his hand up and feeling Wonho’s hair between his fingers as he held onto him, and he felt the other smirk into his neck, sucking harshly on the spot he knew Kihyun liked and listening as the boy mewled at the touch. Kihyun immediately started to squirm, but Wonho held him down more, grabbing Kihyun’s own hair tightly into his first as he forced his head to stay to the side as he played with the sensitive spot.

Kihyun moaned as Wonho licked and teased him, his body tingling with an odd pleasant sensation he had only been able to experience with Wonho. He felt the boy on top of his hips, and the pressure felt good there as well, his body only yearning for more as Wonho kissed and nibbled on his neck. Kihyun bit his lip as he tried to stay quiet, knowing the other boys were in the rooms nearby, but Wonho growled into his neck, intoxicated by Kihyun’s sounds and the way he tasted.

“I want to hear you…” Wonho mumbled, and Kihyun gasped, Wonho slowly grounding down on top of him as he placed light kissed along his neck, leaving the sensitive spot and following his jaw before stopping right before his lips. Kihyun opened his mouth as he panted, and Wonho littered everywhere he could with small pecks, everywhere but his lips and where he needed him the most.

“I-I feel so strange…” Kihyun moaned, and Wonho pulled back, slowly grinding down on top of him as he smirked at the boy. Kihyun gasped again as his body trembled, and Wonho moved back, laying more on top of the boy before holding himself up with one hand. He released Kihyun’s hair, but Kihyun stayed still, too lost in the sensations and pleasure that he had never experienced before.

“Does it feel good?” Wonho asked him, his voice low and husky as he slowly brought his hand down Kihyun’s clothed chest to the bottom on his shirt, playing with the material as he rolled on top of him once more. Kihyun moaned louder with each roll, until Wonho couldn’t hold back anymore, leaning in and connecting their lips as he muffled Kihyun’s cry of pleasure. Wonho kissed him roughly, and Kihyun gave full control of himself to Wonho, following his lead as he pushed his tongue in and licked into Kihyun’s mouth. Kihyun grasped the sheets below him tightly as he trembled beneath Wonho, and Wonho smirked, knowing how loud the boy would already be when he rolled down on top of his hips once more.

Wonho slid his fingers slowly under Kihyun’s shirt, lightly touching the boy’s flat, soft stomach as he continued to kiss him. Kihyun arched into the touch, his muscles twitching as he felt the smooth glide of Wonho’s fingers on him. Kihyun could feel the cold air hit his stomach when his shirt moved upwards along with Wonho’s hand, and he shivered, kissing Wonho more desperately as he continued to touch and tease him. Wonho smirked into the kiss before pulling away, and he listened to Kihyun as he whined, his eyes still closed as his body reacted perfectly to Wonho, arching into his touch and trembling beneath his fingers. Wonho pulled his shirt past his chest before pushing it under Kihyun’s arms, and Kihyun let his eyes flutter open, now staring at Wonho with half lidded eyes as he bit his bottom lip.

Wonho moved lower down his body, kissing down his neck before stopping at his exposed chest, and Kihyun’s breath hitched, his hands aching to hold onto something as Wonho took in the boy beneath him. “So beautiful…” Wonho mumbled, and Kihyun groaned, bringing his hands up to lightly grab the pillow beneath his head before arching more. Wonho brought his hand up, placing his finger in the middle of Kihyun’s chest before dragging it around and down his skin, and Kihyun closed his eyes, a shuddering breath pushing past his lips as he felt Wonho’s warm body on top of his own. Wonho leaned down to leave a few opened mouthed kisses on the exposed skin on Kihyun’s chest, the kisses wet and warm and full of pleasure, and he brought his finger up to circle around one of Kihyun’s nipples, the boy shivering once more at the teasing sensation.

Wonho lightly rubbed against the nub, and Kihyun jolted, his eyes opening and widening when he felt another new sensation to himself. He whined when Wonho did it once more, before trying to pull his chest away, but Wonho grabbed him with his other hand, holding him down as the boy squirmed and felt his nipple harden as it was played with. Wonho flicked and tapped it, and Kihyun felt himself slowly being pulled apart, the new sensation like shocks to his body that felt too good to handle. Kihyun moaned loudly when Wonho rolled it between his fingers, before moving to the other one and starting the process all over again. Wonho set a heavy gaze on Kihyun as he watched his reaction to his skilled fingers, and he leaned in to kiss his chest once more, the kisses and the touches mixing together and driving Kihyun mad. Kihyun whined before throwing his hands forward to grasp Wonho’s shoulders, and the other looked at him and smirked, before leaning down to suddenly take one of the nubs into his mouth.

Kihyun gasped as he felt Wonho’s hot and wet mouth envelop his hard and sensitive nipple, and Wonho flicked his tongue around it, pushing Kihyun to feel even more delirious with new sensations. Kihyun moaned and sputtered, wishing he could make the man above him feel as good as he did. Wonho sucked harshly on the bud, and Kihyun arched with it, throwing his head back and letting his hair fan out as he panted and moaned. Wonho released it soon with a small “pop” before moving to the other one, and Kihyun whimpered, the teasing almost seeming evil if it didn’t feel as good as it did. Wonho let go of him, and Kihyun stayed where he was, used to the touches now and loving the way Wonho played with his sensitive spots. Wonho moved his free hand up Kihyun’s arm slowly before taking his hand into his own and intertwining their fingers, pushing it back down onto the bed besides his head as he held it down. Kihyun grasped his hand tightly as he moaned from pleasure, and Wonho released the nub before moving back up, capturing his lips once more and drinking in the other’s sounds.

Kihyun sighed into the kiss as he started to calm down, and Wonho brought his other hand up, cupping his cheek and titling his face upwards as Wonho sat up on him once more. Kihyun followed with ease, and he moaned at Wonho and how he tasted, the boy seeming to never be enough for Kihyun as he slowly became more addicted to his scent, touch, and taste. Kihyun whined into the kiss, and Wonho groaned, the two filling the air with sounds as they spent their time together, kissing and touching, until Kihyun didn’t even know where he was anymore, only who he was with. Wonho slowed the kisses down, and the two shared a few lasting small kisses, before Wonho leaned back, smiling down at the boys fondly as his hair fell into his face. Kihyun panted as he smiled up at the other, Wonho rolling to the side and off of him before laying on the bed and trying to catch his breath as well. Kihyun turned to Wonho and snuggled up into him, his head on the other’s chest as Wonho wrapped his arm around Kihyun and kept him close.

Kihyun looked up at Wonho and let himself get lost in thought, wondering how he could have found someone as perfect as the boy next to him now. Wonho turned his head to smile at Kihyun, and Kihyun smiled widely himself, his hand coming up to rest on Wonho’s chest as well before speaking. “Let’s go back to the house for a bit before we do anything else… I think I need some time to rest before we find the third shard,” Kihyun asked, and Wonho hummed, nodding after a moment before replying.

“It’ll give us more time to ourselves too…” Wonho said with a smirk as he pulled Kihyun closer, and Kihyun chuckled, his hand now rubbing soothing circles into Wonho’s chest as they conversed.

“I could always use more of Wonho and Kihyun time,” Kihyun joked. Wonho laughed before loosening his grip on Kihyun, and Kihyun pushed himself up, now looking down at Wonho as he smiled. “Maybe you could teach me that weird language in your books,” Kihyun suggested, and Wonho’s eyebrows furrowed in thought as he realized what Kihyun had meant.

“Are you sure? We don’t use it anymore, it was a language created by the originals and passed down each generation, so only the six of us know it,” Wonho told him, and Kihyun nodded, wanting to try his best to become one with the group as well.

“I’d like to learn. That way we’ll feel more like a team of seven, and not six,” Kihyun told him, and Wonho stared at him quietly, Kihyun growing slightly anxious under the stare as he waited for the other to say something.

“Kihyun… you’re one of us now. You don’t need to convince us as to why you should stay. You’ve been part of the group since we were all children, just the missing piece that we were waiting for,” Wonho said, and Kihyun slowly nodded, avoiding the others gaze before speaking.

“It feels like you guys are so close… and I’ve never had anyone, besides my mom and dad. So I really wanted this to work out, to feel like I had friends, and a real home to go back to,” Kihyun said, and Wonho smiled warmly, reaching up to cup Kihyun’s cheek as his expression changed into a look of fondness.

“Our home is your home. We’ve always been seven,” Wonho concluded for him, and Kihyun sighed, feeling relieved now that he had been able to speak of some of his worries. He knew that if he was ever sad or feeling lonely, he could come to the boys. Because even if his childhood was full of regret and time spent in his lonesome, he now had six other boys to find comfort in, and one of them to push all of his pent up love towards as well.

“I still want to learn the language,” Kihyun said, and Wonho chuckled, nodding his head before suddenly pulling Kihyun back down and onto his chest.

“Alright, soon,” Wonho promised, and Kihyun smiled brightly, his world seeming to slowly change for the better as he had Wonho by his side. He knew what tomorrow would bring, and he knew that they had one more thing to deal with before returning home, but with Wonho here and next to him, Kihyun knew that it would work out no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun and Wonho are so cute, and my god, Wonho is hot in bed lol


	16. The Final Day In the Village

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're wrapping up the village, and the journey for the second shard piece in this chapter. Sad to leave this part behind now, but I have so much more in store for us, and we aren't even half way done. So, if you're okay with sticking with a really long Kiho story, I'll be glad to keep writing for all you lovely readers.  
> Also, first official smut scene in this. After this I'll be giving no more warnings, you get what you get. And if you get a smut scene, embrace it. They are fun to write, and make the story more sensual and hot. Yeet.

Kihyun sat outside, the wind blowing tree leaves on the palm trees around above him as he pulled his legs closer to his chest and waited. Wonho was inside now, telling the chief about everything that had happened, while Kihyun asked to stay outside, Minhyuk, Jooheon, and Changkyun nearby to watch over him. Kihyun looked up to see the sky clearing off its early morning clouds, and he sighed, wondering what would happen now that they had finally found someone to talk to. Kihyun was tired, and he wanted to go home to rest for a bit, the real life scare from before almost worse than the ghouls themselves.

Kihyun felt the shade around him increase as a figure stepped in front of him, and he looked up to see Changkyun now there, frowning down at Kihyun before deciding to take the seat next to him. Changkyun spread his legs out and titled his head back, enjoying the shade of the palm trees after being in the sun for so long. Kihyun watched him as he hugged his legs closer, and Changkyun sighed, letting his head fall to the side as he frowned at Kihyun some more.

“What?” Changkyun asked, and Kihyun pouted, looking away from the other before playing with his fingers nervously. “Tell me,” Changkyun insisted, his tone bored as he waited to see what was on the other’s mind.

“What do you think will happen to that man?” Kihyun asked, and Changkyun scoffed, pulling his legs in to cross them in front of him as he leaned forward to play with the sand on the ground.

“If it was up to me, I’d let the shadows have him,” Changkyun said, and Kihyun glanced over at him, a curious expression on his face as he tried to understand what the other had meant.

“The shadows?” Kihyun asked, and Changkyun sighed, pointing to the ground and showing Kihyun as the shadows suddenly started to pull away from his crossed legs, stretching out in front of him before snapping back. Kihyun gasped as he stared in awe, and Changkyun continued to play with the sand, a small smirk on his face when he saw Kihyun’s reaction.

“I can’t create them, or summon them. I can just kind of, bend their wills to do what I want? Think of it as if the shadows were alive, and I’m using my energy to push them past their usual limits,” Changkyun said, and Kihyun slowly nodded his head, his lips still parted in awe as he watched the shadows start to move once more.

“What else can you do with the shadows?” Kihyun asked, and Wonho thought for a moment, before standing up and motioning towards a small desert bush next to a shaded house. Kihyun watched as the shadows there started to condense, until it was pitch black, and moving towards the bush. The shadows covered it completely, and Kihyun watched as it disappeared, the shadows eventually retreating and leaving no trace of the bush behind. “W-Where did it go?” Kihyun asked, and Changkyun shrugged, slumping back down onto the ground before yawning loudly.

“No idea. Maybe to where the Lechion go during the day. I haven’t had the urge to go and find out myself yet,” Changkyun joked, and Kihyun started to unfold himself from his legs, nodding as he glanced from the disappearing bush over to Changkyun.

“Would you go if you knew you would be able to return?” Kihyun asked, and Changkyun hummed lowly, turning to look at Kihyun with a frown before responding.

“Probably not. I’m taking advantage of them in my own realm, I’d rather not like to see if things would be reversed in theirs,” Changkyun said, and Kihyun shivered, imagining the black void behind Changkyun’s powers, and the trap the shadows would set any wanderers in. Kihyun tried to give Changkyun a small smile during his internal battle, and Changkyun sighed at the sight, bringing his hand up to push his hair back before speaking once more.

“Listen, it’ll be fine, Wonho will make sure the guy gets what he deserves. Your Knight will bring you justice,” Changkyun said, and Kihyun nodded, knowing the boy was right, and that Wonho would stop at nothing to help Kihyun through his problems.

“I hope we go home after this…” Kihyun mumbled, and Changkyun seemed to agree, staying quiet as he looked slowly over at Kihyun. He started to get up once more, placing his hands on the ground to support himself as he got back onto his feet, and he looked down at Kihyun, a frown on his face, as well as a hint of hesitancy. 

“When we get back… there’s something we need to show you. It’s only fair you see it. Come find me when you're ready,” Changkyun said, and he walked away, leaving a confused Kihyun on the ground as he turned back to watch the backside of Changkyun as he headed back over to Minhyuk and Jooheon once more. Kihyun sighed before slowly turning back around, and his eyes widened as he watched Wonho leave the building he was in, dust flying up into the air around his footsteps, and his face nervous as he reached up to rub the back of his neck. Kihyun stayed seated as he waited for Wonho to walk over to him, and the boy stopped short, frowning down at Kihyun before motioning over to the building he was just in.

“The chief’s pretty mad. He said he is going to set up a manhunt for the person who kidnapped you, as well as a town meeting to discuss what happens next with everyone. He has a few questions for you too, though…” Wonho said, and Kihyun nodded slowly, starting to get up from the ground himself before Wonho closed the distance and held his arm to support him. “He doesn’t want me to be in the room with the two of you…” Wonho said hesitantly, and Kihyun stared towards the house, wondering what would happen the moment he would be away from Wonho once more.

“It’s just the chief, I’m sure it’ll be okay,” Kihyun decided, and Wonho nodded, leading the boy towards the house before entering through the front door with him. Kihyun squinted his eyes as he tried to get used to the sudden darkness of the room, and he could see a warm glow coming from around the corner inside of it. Wonho pointed towards the room before frowning once more, and Kihyun sighed, offering him a small smile before making his way forward and turning the corner.

Kihyun could see a desk set up on the far side of the room, with lanterns placed around and hanging from the ceiling to light up the dark room. Kihyun nervously made his way forward, and the chief looked up, a warm smile on his face that eased Kihyun before he motioned for the boy to sit in the chair in front of him. Kihyun sat down and folded his hands in his lap, and the chief sat back in his own chair, taking a deep breath before setting a more serious expression on his face.

“Wonho told me what happened, but I want to hear it from you as well… something just isn’t adding up,” the chief said, and Kihyun furrowed his eyebrows, wondering what the man meant by that before telling his story.

“Wonho had left to go on a hunt brought up by the other Lucci, and my friends and I went to go eat quickly before heading home. When I was alone, I was grabbed, and they hit me with a rock, forcing me to pass out,” Kihyun said, and the chief hummed, leaning forward in his chair before nodding.

“So there were multiple boys who attacked you?” the chief asked, and Kihyun slowly nodded, biting his bottom lip before continuing.

“But when I woke up, there was only one boy there with me. He seemed angry, and he promised to… u-use me, and then sell me to slavery…” Kihyun said, and the chief’s face turned dark, huffing under his breath as his fist tightened on the table in front of him.

“And how did you manage to escape?” The chief said, and Kihyun cursed silently, wondering how he would be able to explain everything that had happened without exposing himself and his group of friends.

“W-Wonho found me, when he came back. I think he went searching, and somehow remembered the old prison, and decided to check there after a while,” Kihyun slowly said, and the chief nodded, Kihyun feeling relief as the man easily believed his lie before he sat back in his chair once more.

“There is just one detail that I’m concerned about,” the chief said, and Kihyun felt himself straighten nervously as he waited to see what the other man meant by that. “There wasn’t a hunt planned by the village. All Lucci hunts are formed by me, and only a select few are allowed to go along, also chosen by me,” the chief said, and Kihyun felt his blood run cold as he looked towards the floor and frowned. “I think that there were more than just a few Lucci in on your kidnapping,” the chief sadly stated, and Kihyun shivered, scared to go outside now that he knew that so many of the men in this village had put him into harm's way. “I’m setting up a village meeting, and I want you and Wonho to be there. My Reina will look for the Lucci in charge, and when we find him, the meeting will be held,” the chief promised, and Kihyun shakily stood up, bowing slightly before looking up and at the chief. The man smiled at Kihyun sadly before standing himself, and he stepped towards Kihyun, taking one of his hands into his own before lifting it to his lips and giving it a small chaste kiss before pulling it away. “I’m so sorry this happened, beautiful Orka. I’m sorry that this village, and my people, have failed you,” the chief said, and Kihyun slowly shook his head, pulling his hand away before gazing up and catching the chief’s eyes.

“I don’t blame you, or anyone innocent in this whole matter. I still love this village, because it’s Hoseok’s hometown, which means so much to him. I just want the men who did this to me to be caught, so nothing like this happens again,” Kihyun said, and the chief nodded, smiling at Kihyun as he took in his words.

“They will be, don’t worry,” the chief promised, and Kihyun gave the man one more nod before exiting the room, turning the corner and finding that Wonho had disappeared during their conversation. 

Kihyun stepped back outside, the heat whipping across his face as he raised his hand to shield his eyes from the light. He looked back over to the palm trees to see the boys once more, and he slowly walked over to them, smiling to himself when he heard their loud laughter fill the air around them. Kihyun walked up to Wonho’s side, and the boy looked down at him, raising his hand to gently pet at Kihyun’s hair as the other boys turned to him as well. “Well? What’s the plan?” Minhyuk asked, hanging off of an unbothered Jooheon’s side. Kihyun gazed up at Wonho for only a moment before looking at the other boys, and he kicked the sand in front of him lazily, taking a moment to himself before speaking to the others.

“They said they are going to find the guy before holding a meeting… the chief thinks a bunch of the other Lucci were in on it,” Kihyun told the group, and the boys stayed silent, frowning as they each regarded Kihyun. Wonho pulled his hand away from Kihyun’s hair, and Kihyun looked up at him, forcing a small smile on his face as he let his gaze fall onto Wonho’s eyes. “But, I’m alright. I still had fun while we were here, as short lived as it was, so it’s easy to look past this one incident,” Kihyun said, and the boys slowly nodded, Wonho frowning down at Kihyun before taking his hand into his own.

“What do you want to do while we wait?” Wonho asked, and Kihyun looked away, searching for something to do while the rest of the town started their search for the man.

“Food? I’m kind of hungry…” Kihyun said, and Wonho chuckled, nodding his head before looking at the others.

“Food sounds great,” Jooheon said, and the rest agreed, each turning and slowly making their way towards the communal dining area as Kihyun and Wonho walked side by side. Wonho looked down at Kihyun, glancing at the boy silently from time to time, and Kihyun sighed, feeling the gaze on him before stopping short, and waiting for the other boys to make their way ahead of them. Kihyun looked around before pulling Wonho to the side of the communal building, and Wonho followed curiously, his eyebrows furrowed as he was pulled to the wall before Kihyun placed him against it.

“Kihyun?” Wonho quietly whispered, and Kihyun looked up at the other, placing his hands on Wonho’s chest as he pouted.

“Just a few minutes,” Kihyun suddenly said, and Wonho looked even more confused, Kihyun pushing himself up higher before he could lean in and give Wonho a quick peck on his lips. Wonho instinctively let his hands hold onto Kihyun’s waist, and the boy smiled, feeling a bit better already now that he was this close to Wonho once more. Kihyun kissed him once more, and Wonho smirked fondly at him, wondering what had gotten into the other, and why he was suddenly acting this way.

“A few minutes of what, exactly?” Wonho curiously asked, before flipping their positions and pushing Kihyun against the wall instead. Kihyun gasped before blushing, and he let his gaze move away from Wonho’s own, staring at the ground as he mumbled to the boy next to him.

“Just the two of us,” Kihyun whispered, and Wonho reached forward, cupping his jaw and turning Kihyun’s face gently so he was looking at him once more. Wonho leaned in, and Kihyun felt his breath catch in his throat, his eyes half lidding as he waited to see what Wonho would do.

“And what would you like the two of us to do then?” Wonho cheekily asked, and Kihyun bit his bottom lip, Wonho watching the motion as his face hardened from what he saw.

“Please ki-” Kihyun tried to say, but the two were suddenly interrupted, a loud yell coming from inside the building as they heard footsteps running up to them. Wonho pulled away and Kihyun flushed, bringing his hand up to hide his face as he saw a smirking Minhyuk run towards the two of them.

“Sorry to interrupt, but I was sent to find you by the others. Food first, making out second,” Minhyuk said, and Wonho cursed under his breath, Kihyun only blushing more as he nodded and made a run for it, speeding past both Wonho and Minhyuk as they watched the boy head inside on his own. Kihyun took a seat on one of the benches before folding his arms onto the table and hiding his face in it, and he felt someone come up behind him, sitting in the spot next to him before chewing sounds filled the air. Kihyun slowly looked up to see Hyunwoo there with an unbothered look on his face, and Kihyun sighed, slowly lifting his head and finding out that Minhyuk and Wonho still had yet to return. Kihyun looked back over at Hyunwoo and noticed him looking back at him instead now, and he felt as his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, wondering what was on the others mind, and why he was staring at him like that. 

Hyunwoo looked slowly back down at his food, before suddenly bringing his chopsticks up in front of Kihyun’s face, waiting silently while Kihyun felt himself go cross eyed as he looked at the food now very close to his mouth. “F-For me?” Kihyun asked, and Hyunwoo gave him a curt nod, placing the chopsticks even closer to Kihyun’s mouth, and giving him no time or space to deny the kind gesture. Kihyun gulped before slowly opening his mouth, and he leaned forward, taking the food into his mouth before closing it and chewing Hyunwoo’s food choice, his eyes widening and a hum leaving his throat at how good it tasted. Hyunwoo looked down at his food and continued to eat silently, but when Kihyun glanced over at him, he noticed the barely there smile playing on his lips, that melted Kihyun’s heart just a little bit.

Kihyun looked around to see Wonho and Minhyuk entering once more, the two making their way for Kihyun as he blushed and hid his head again. Wonho took the seat next to him, while Minhyuk sat in front, and the rest came over, taking their seats amongst everyone as they started to eat. Kihyun got up from his without saying a word, and made to leave to grab his own food, but Wonho suddenly reached out, catching his hand in his own and stopping Kihyun suddenly before he could go anywhere. “Let’s go together,” Wonho suggested, and Kihyun slowly nodded, feeling as Wonho’s hand tightened around his before leading him over to the food. Kihyun stayed quiet until they reached the display, and Wonho glanced over at him, smirking as he grabbed two plates to fill with some food.

“Next time you won’t escape that easy,” Wonho said, and Kihyun felt sparks erupt in his skin, an unnoticeable shiver passing through his body as he listened to Wonho speak, and the husky tone he used.

“Hmmm… I guess we’ll see next time then,” Kihyun joked, and Wonho looked over at him with a heavy stare, his gaze set on Kihyun’s lips as he licked his own.

“Is this a challenge?” Wonho asked, and Kihyun chuckled, smirking back at Wonho before stealing his plate from him.

“You have the rest of the day to see if you can catch me… and if you do, I’ll let you do whatever you want to me,” Kihyun whispered, closing the space between them and looking up slyly at Wonho. Wonho’s expression turned darker as he thought about all of Kihyun’s expressions and sounds of pleasure in bed, and he closed the space between them, pressing his lips next to Kihyun’s ear before speaking once more.

“Deal,” Wonho huskily whispered, and Kihyun shivered again, biting his lip as he felt his legs weaken beneath him. Kihyun took a step back to see Wonho smirking at him like he had won, and Kihyun raised his free hand, cupping the boy’s cheek and surprising him before giving him a soft smile and speaking himself.

“But if I win, I get to do whatever I want to you,” Kihyun said, and Wonho looked excited, nodding his head at the other’s request, before Kihyun let his hand drop from Wonho’s face to his side again. Wonho watched as Kihyun turned to walk away, and Kihyun felt his heavy stare on his backside, his face flushing as he realized what he had just done, and what Wonho might do to him if he won.

~~~~~~~~

Kihyun sat in the back of the crowd, his legs bouncing in front of him nervously as he watched the man on the small stage be accused of kidnapping and assault. The Reina had caught him earlier, and he was being questioned now, a bunch of other men confessing to having helped him to grab Kihyun by distracting Wonho, although they didn’t know exactly what the other man had in mind when he did it. Kihyun nervously watched as the man cursed the other Lucci out, and as he looked through the crowd, trying to find Kihyun to scream at him as well. Kihyun kept his head down, and Wonho made to stand in front of him, blocking off his view as the chief got to the bottom of their investigation.

Kihyun watched as the man was escorted away with a few others, his punishment to be determined later in private with the chief. The whole thing passed too quickly for Kihyun to feel like he had been present, but he could feel the weight lifted from his chest, now that he had justice. Wonho held onto his hand tightly, pulling him away from the crowd and back towards his group of friends instead, who sadly smiled at Kihyun when he returned, knowing that things were finally done, and that very soon they would be able to return home.

Kihyun sat on the ground, and the boys split into smaller groups, leaving Wonho and him alone as the other stood above him. Neither one had talked since the small village trial, but Wonho looked worried, his eyebrows furrowed as he gazed down at the other. Kihyun lifted his hand, covering the sun from his eyes as he looked up at Wonho and offered him a small smile, and Wonho sighed, moving to sit next to the boy on the ground as the two stayed silent once more. Kihyun played with the dirt with his fingers, and Wonho looked over at them, reaching for them before suddenly pulling onto Kihyun’s hand, and pulling him down with it. Kihyun let out a small yelp as he fell on top of Wonho’s lap, and Wonho chuckled, holding the boy down as he blushed, before slowly rubbing his hand up and down his clothed back.

“How are you feeling?” Wonho asked, and Kihyun sighed, deflating as he looked at the dirt below him once more before replying.

“I’m alright…” Kihyun said, and he felt a sudden small slap to his butt, whipping his head around and looking at Wonho with wide eyes as the man only smirked at him before he continued to gently rub his backside.

“Don’t lie,” Wonho warned, and Kihyun blushed harder, looking back down at the ground as his lips stretched into a pout.

“It just feels… very fast. Which I guess is a good thing,” Kihyun said, and Wonho hummed, his fingers playing with the edge of Kihyun’s shirt before dipping in to touch his skin slightly.

“The memories will burn away with time, and the man will get what’s coming to him,” Wonho promised, and Kihyun shivered as he felt the fingers slowly creep further in, grazing against the soft skin of his back with a light touch. Kihyun reached behind him and suddenly grabbed the hand, and Wonho paused, looking over at Kihyun and waiting for him to speak.

“Y-You can’t… Then you’ll w-win,” Kihyun said, and Wonho chuckled, pushing his hand up farther as he traced the curve of Kihyun’s back with his fingers.

“Don’t you want me to win though? I promise you’ll love your punishment,” Wonho said, and Kihyun shivered again, trying to squirm his way off of Wonho’s lap as the other held his hips down with a firm grip.

“M-Minhyuk!” Kihyun suddenly yelled, and he felt as his body fell forward onto the ground and off Wonho’s lap, the boys cursing under his breath as he pulled his hand out from under Kihyun’s shirt. Minhyuk came skipping towards the two, with a confused look that took over his face when he stopped in front of Kihyun and saw him lying on the dirt floor.

“What’s going on?” Minhyuk asked wearily, and Kihyun picked himself up, dusting the dirt off of him before glancing quickly at Wonho and hiding behind Minhyuk’s back.

“I’m just so bored, let’s do something!” Kihyun hurriedly asked, and he pulled Minhyuk away, heading toward Jooheon and Changkyun as Wonho stayed seated on the floor with a small smirk.

“I’m glad they caught your captur so fast,” Minhyuk said, and Kihyun nodded, slowing down his pace as he glanced over at Minhyuk.

“I can’t believe so many people were involved in it though,” Kihyun said, and Minhyuk stayed quiet, his head full of thoughts as he brought Kihyun to the other two boys. “What should we do now?” Kihyun asked, and Jooheon hummed, a thoughtful expression on his face as he tried to figure out what to do.

“Well the chief wants us to stay for one final meal, this time without any Lucci besides him, Hyunwoo, and Wonho. Before that we can do whatever we want,” Jooheon said, and Kihyun nodded, wondering what would be good to pass the time as they waited.

“Oh, I know! Let’s go swimming!” Minhyuk yelled, and Kihyun looked over him, confusion crossing over his face as he stared at the boy. “We went the other day when you were at that Lucci meeting. You should come see it yourself, the water was great,” Minhyuk said, and Kihyun slowly nodded, a small smile lighting up his face as he thought about going swimming with the others. Kihyun was about to speak when he felt a presence next to him, and he looked up to see Wonho standing besides him, looking down at him with a smile as he lightly grabbed for his hand.

“Where are we going?” Wonho curiously asked, and Kihyun blushed, looking away from the other as he was reminded about their small game once more. He knew he wouldn’t win, Wonho being the most tempting boy he had ever met, but it was fun to tease the other, and he wanted to push Wonho till he would have Kihyun shaking from his touches.

“Swimming!” Minhyuk cheered, and Wonho chuckled, looking down at Kihyun once more before smiling.

“Sounds good. We should go get changed,” Wonho said, and the boys nodded, Wonho pulling Kihyun along with him as they headed back towards the house behind the boys. Kihyun grew increasingly nervous when he knew he would be alone with Wonho once more, and he felt his skin tingle at the thought of Wonho trying to tease him once again.

The group broke up as Wonho brought Kihyun into their bedroom, and he closed the door behind him, silence falling on the two boys as Wonho turned to look at Kihyun once more. Kihyun shuffled nervously on his spot, and he felt Wonho walk towards him, his gaze set on the floor as he waited to see what the boy would do. Wonho hummed lowly before suddenly passing Kihyun, and Kihyun whipped his head around him in surprise, only to see Wonho heading to his backpack on the floor and picking out a pair of shorts he could use to swim in. Kihyun blinked a few times, still in shock from what had just happened, before cursing under his breath and searching to find his own backpack.

Wonho changed while Kihyun was distracted, and Kihyun took out a pair of shorts of his own, turning behind him to see Wonho changed and shirtless. Kihyun blushed as he stared for too long at Wonho, and Wonho felt his stare, smirking as he walked around the room, purposely flexing his muscles the smallest bit to put on a show for Kihyun. Kihyun blushed harder the longer he watched, and he soon whipped his head around, hastily pulling on his own shorts when he knew Wonho wasn’t looking. Kihyun kept his own shirt on, and he sighed, packing his clothes into his backpack once more, when he suddenly felt a presence behind him, Wonho grabbing his arm and forcing him roughly to stand, wrapping one arm around his waist as he held his back close to his muscular chest. Kihyun gasped, and he felt Wonho’s other hand move up to cover his mouth, Kihyun reaching up to grab his arm gently as he anticipated what the other would do. Wonho gently pulled his head back, and Kihyun looked up at him, his eyes widening as he suddenly felt Wonho start to rub small circles into his lower stomach, the touches teasing, and so close to where he actually wanted them.

Kihyun mumbled something behind Wonho’s hand that still covered his mouth, and Wonho raised one eyebrow, pushing his hand harder against his stomach, before stopping just above his crotch. “What was that?” Wonho asked him, and Kihyun groaned, trying to push himself up and see if it would move Wonho’s hand just a little lower. Wonho chuckled before dragging his fingers as gently as possible downwards onto his clothed crotch, and Kihyun sputtered, the touch too light to feel anything on him at all. Kihyun felt his eyes slip shut as he slowly started to focus on the pleasure, until he suddenly remembered the challenge that he was facing with Wonho, and he opened his eyes again, furrowing his eyebrows at Wonho before trying to tug his hand away from his mouth. Wonho chuckled, and Kihyun groaned when he felt a small amount of pressure from Wonho’s fingers below, until he dipped down, sliding out of Wonho’s grip suddenly, and surprising the other as he took a step back.

Kihyun stumbled to the wall and held onto it as he panted lightly, trying to come back from everything that had just happened, before he turned to glare playfully at Wonho, licking his bottom lip before standing a little straighter and smirking at the other. “That- That was cheap,” Kihyun said, and Wonho laughed loudly, bringing his hand up to push back his bangs before moving to collect the rest of his things.

“I’m just warming up,” Wonho said, and Kihyun groaned to himself, not knowing how he would be able to survive for the rest of the day with the most beautiful man in the world by his side. 

Wonho grabbed his backpack before standing back up, and he headed towards Kihyun, a smirk still on his face as he motioned towards the door. “Come on, let's go. Don’t want the others to grow too suspicious,” Wonho joked, and Kihyun nodded, eyeing the boy wearily as he moved to walk past him and out of the door. Wonho walked behind him, and the two met up with the others once more, the boys smiling and greeting them eagerly before heading outside and back into the blaring sun.

The trip to the watering hole was short, most of the boys already knowing where it was before they made their way there. Kihyun felt the sweat stick to his forehead, and he reached up, wiping it off as he started to get excited for the water. He knew that there might be other people there with their group, but it would be a nice and needed break from the blaring sun they had been forced to be under the entire day. The group passed the two guards as they left the village, before turning the corner and finding the small watering hole, Minhyuk and Jooheon screaming excitedly and making a dash for it before the others. Kihyun chuckled as he watched the others run, but looked up to see Wonho smiling down at him when he felt the boy squeeze his hand, Kihyun blushing as he whipped his head back to face the pool of water.

Kihyun could see others there, but only a few, and most of them the female Orka themselves. He felt himself sigh in relief when he saw the Orkas, and he grew even more excited, already aching to feel the water on him when he saw how clear and refreshing it looked. Minhyuk and Jooheon splashed into the water, and the rest of their group set up their bags amongst the few palm trees, Hyungwon and Hyunwoo sitting down, while Changkyun placed himself in the most shaded spot he could find. Wonho let go of Kihyun’s hand, and Kihyun looked back at the water, watching as Minhyuk shoved Jooheon underwater headfirst, before laughing and waving toward Kihyun.

“Hurry up! The water’s great!” Minhyuk yelled, and Jooheon came back up, gasping for air as he pushed his orange hair out of his face. Minhyuk smiled before pushing the boy back under, and Kihyun felt his eyebrows furrowing in confusion, wondering why Jooheon would let the other get away with wrestling him under the water like that.

Kihyun quickly looked around to see if anyone was watching before stripping off his t-shirt, and he headed into the water, shivering as he felt the coolness wash over his skin. Minhyun saw him as he headed in, and he pushed his hands in front of him, laughing as he suddenly sent a small wave of water toward Kihyun, and tripping him up in the sand. Kihyun lost his footing and fell underwater, but quickly got up, chuckling himself as he pushed his hair back and swam up towards his two friends.

“Having fun?” Kihyun asked as he watched Jooheon submerge from the water once more, and the boys nodded, Jooheon still gasping for air as he managed to smile through his struggle.

“Minhyuk loves the water. I only go in because it’s fun for him, but it seems he likes to torture me just as much,” Jooheon joked, and MInhyuk pouted as Kihyun laughed, watching as Jooheon raised his hand to gently pet the top of his friends head.

“I never really did too much swimming when I was younger… the kids would make fun of me whenever I tried to join them,” Kihyun said, and Jooheon’s smile fell, a sad look taking over his face as he looked at Kihyun. Kihyun felt as Minhyuk wrapped his arms tightly around his waist, hugging him close as he sent water to wrap around their bodies as well. 

“Well now you can swim and have fun care free! No meanies around to stop you,” Minhyuk joked, and Kihyun laughed, nodding as he smiled at his two friends. Minhyuk and his water let go of Kihyun, and Kihyun splashed at the water gently with his hands, watching as Minhyuk went right back to torturing Jooheon next to him.

Kihyun swam by himself for a while, the goosebumps leaving his body as he slowly got used to the cold water around him. He dived underneath, opening his eyes as he watched the underwater plants sway with the water, and small fish swim by, his hair floating in his face as he chuckled to himself. Kihyun felt sudden arms grab at his hips and pulled him up, and he yelped, water dripping down his face as he saw Wonho shirtless in front of him once again. Wonho smiled as he held Kihyun’s hips, and Kihyun cursed under his breath, knowing that he was once again trapped by Wonho, and the boy was likely about to take advantage of this situation.

“H-Hello…” Kihyun awkwardly said, and Wonho chuckled, pulling Kihyun even closer as he swayed the two side to side in the water.

“You’re looking a little wet,” Wonho joked, and Kihyun scoffed, looking down at himself and remembering he was shirtless, now being pressed against Wonho’s own bare chest. Wonho let go of Kihyun, and Kihyun sighed, stepping backwards in the water before looking up and smiling at the boy.

“And it looks like you’re not wet enough,” Kihyun said, and he reached into the water, suddenly splashing it up and into Wonho’s face and chest as the boy watched with a shocked face. Kihyun laughed loudly, bending and half and holding his stomach, and Wonho smirked, looking down at the boy before taking a threatening step closer to him.

“I think you’ll regret doing that…” Wonho said lowly, and Kihyun laughed again, straightening up before looking at Wonho with a challenging look.

“Make me,” Kihyun said, and he watched as Wonho pounced on top of him, sending him into the water and below Wonho as he held onto him tightly. Kihyun shut his eyes as he felt the water completely surround him, and Wonho wrapped his arms around Kihyun’s own, before wrapping one leg around Kihyun’s, and forcing him to spread his legs as he stood the two of them back up. “W-Wonho!” Kihyun sputtered, the water washing down his face as he was trapped tightly against Wonho’s chest.

“Ready for another dunk?” Wonho asked, and Kihyun screamed as Wonho let go of him, pushing him away from his chest suddenly and sending him underwater once more. Kihyun jumped up from the water as he pushed the wet drops away from his face, and he stared wide eyed at Wonho, the boy trying his hardest to hide his laughs as he let his hand cover his mouth. Wonho closed the distance between them once again, before reaching up slowly and gently pushing Kihyun’s bangs out of his face, the boy pouting as he thought about the joke Wonho had just played on him.

“That wasn’t very fun…” Kihyun mumbled, and Wonho laughed, cupping his face as he let his thumb gently caress the skin under his eye.

“If I gave you a kiss, would you feel better?” Wonho asked, moving in even closer to Kihyun, and Kihyun waited for the right moment, watching as Wonho leaned in before pushing his foot in front of Wonho’s ankle and tripping him, Kihyun quickly stepping out of Wonho’s way as the boy fell face first into the water. Wonho emerged just as quickly, and Kihyun hid his own smile this time, running from the water as he giggled to himself, and listening to Wonho as he yelled behind him. Wonho chased Kihyun around until they both ended up back on land on the opposite side of the waterhole from where they started, and Wonho caught up to Kihyun, the boy now facing Wonho as his backside hit one of the palm trees.

Kihyun watched as Wonho slowly advanced on him, and he held a bated breath, knowing if Wonho was to try to break down his defences once more, this time he would win. Wonho was glistening with the water dripping down his chest, and Kihyun bit his bottom lip, already imagining what it would feel like to touch and taste the boy in front of him. Wonho reached up and gripped the tree above him before looking down at Kihyun, and Kihyun felt himself shrink under the others glare, his body heating up once more, but not from the sun this time. “I think it’s time to teach you a lesson,” Wonho whispered to Kihyun as he leaned in even more, and Kihyun only nodded unknowingly, going along with anything as he was entranced by the boy.

“What are you going to d-do?” Kihyun asked, and Wonho hummed, looking around him slowly before smiling at the other boy. He leaned back from his towering position over Kihyun before lowering his other hand to his swim shorts, before suddenly pulling the string that helped them to stay up out of the shorts, and holding it up in front of Kihyun. Kihyun stared at it curiously, before he felt the other boy push back from him, instead walking behind him suddenly and forcibly grabbing his hands, tying them together with the string and keeping him pinned to the tree that he had leaned against. Kihyun gasped as he tugged on his new bonds, and he watched as Wonho walked slowly in front of him once more, like Kihyun was the prey and Wonho was the hunter, already knowing he had caught his favorite victim in his trap, and he would have fun playing with his food.

Wonho brought his hand up to Kihyun’s chest, drawing light circles around the bare skin as he looked at Kihyun with a smirk. Kihyun shivered at the touch, and he looked at Wonho as his lips slightly parted, a shuddering breath passing through them as he tugged on the binds once more. “W-Wonho…” Kihyun muttered, and the other boy leaned forward, placing his lips gently onto Kihyun’s neck before speaking into his soft skin.

“You’re so beautiful… makes me want to make you feel so good…” Wonho mumbled into his neck, and Kihyun turned his head to the side, baring the skin there as he licked his bottom lip. Wonho teasingly nibbled on the skin, and Kihyun ached to wrap his arms around the boy, to hold and touch him as he made him feel so good.

“W-Wonho… I want to t-touch you too,” Kihyun stuttered, and Wonho chuckled, the vibrations flowing through his neck before Wonho leaned away, reaching up to grasp Kihyun’s hair lightly into his fist before arching his head back. 

“This is a punishment, remember?” Wonho said, and Kihyun gasped, the hand on his chest suddenly moving to gently roll one of his nipples between its fingers. Kihyun tried to move away from the sensitive touch, but he was stuck, pinned to the tree, and his head held in place by Wonho’s other hand. “Also, the deal was if I caught you, I’d be able to do anything I wanted…” Wonho huskily said, and Kihyun gulped, his eyes fluttering shut as he tried to force the moans back from escaping his lips. Kihyun unknowingly arched into the hand on his chest, and Wonho chuckled, pinching the hardened bud a little more harshly until Kihyun let out a small whine from the feeling. “Let’s make a new deal,” Wonho said, and Kihyun forced his eyes open, his lips parted as he stared at Wonho with a lust filled expression while the boy’s grip tightened in his hair. “The more noise you make, the better I’ll make you feel…” Wonho said, and Kihyun gasped, feeling the tug against his nipple before Wonho let go, reaching for the other one and playing with that instead.

“W-What if the- ah! The others h-hear us!” Kihyun hurriedly said, feeling as Wonho let go of hair to start playing with his previously sore nipple from before.

“Let them. I don’t care,” Wonho said, and Kihyun bit his bottom lip, moaning loudly when the touches turned soft once more. Wonho smirked before leaning down to take the first one into his mouth, and Kihyun’s head fell back towards the tree, a mewl leaving his lips, and his hands tugging on the string once again. Wonho sucked and licked on the pert nub, and Kihyun let go, whining and moaning from the feelings of pleasure, and Wonho smirked and hummed against his nipple. “There we go…” Wonho mumbled, and Kihyun felt his jaw fall open, his eyes closing once more as his eyebrows furrowed, his body on fire from Wonho’s touches alone.

Wonho gave his nipple one last lick before moving back up and capturing Kihyun’s lips, surprising the boy as he shoved his tongue in right away. Kihyun felt as Wonho kissed him roughly, and Kihyun melted, loving the taste of Wonho, and the feeling of him using him as much as he wanted. Kihyun moaned into the kiss as he tried to push into it more, the bonds behind the tree holding him back, and his eyes shot open as a loud moan left his lips, a sudden pressure against his crotch that sent shocks of pleasure through his body. Kihyun instantly arched into the touch, and Wonho drank up his sounds, kissing him even rougher as he dug his palm against Kihyun’s most sensitive place. Kihyun felt his eyes flutter shut once more, and he unknowingly started to roll his own hips against the hand, moans draining out of him as he felt the weird sensation occur again that he had only ever felt with Wonho. Wonho ended the kiss, instead pulling back to see the boy's expression, and he watched as Kihyun pursued his own pleasure, bliss drawn out on his face as he thrusted against the hand on his crotch.

Wonho suddenly pulled his hand away, and Kihyun chased the feeling, now thrusting into nothing as the bulge began to form behind his swim shorts. Wonho let out a loud groan at the sight, and Kihyun whined, his hands tugging against the bonds as he ached to touch himself to relieve the strange feeling inside of him. Wonho dragged one finger down the clothed member, and Kihyun jumped at the sudden touch, biting his lip as Wonho teasingly touched the sensitive length hidden by his swim shorts. “I-I feel-“ Kihyun tried to say, but he was cut off by a moan, his legs shaking under his weight as Wonho stroked down roughly into his length.

“What do you feel?” Wonho asked lazily, just dragging his finger up and down before cupping the bulge. Kihyun tried to thrust into the hand, but Wonho grabbed his hips with his free one, pinning him even more against the tree as he whined loudly at the loss of control he had over his own body. “Tell me,” Wonho continued, and Kihyun let out a shuddering breath, opening his eyes to give Wonho a half lidded look as he licked his bottom lip.

“So g-good…” Kihyun moaned, and Wonho hummed, grasping his crotch a little tighter for only a moment before letting go. Kihyun whined loudly as he looked down at his tightened swim shorts, and he could see his own length harden, something that he had only experienced a few times before, but never acted on. Kihyun could feel the fire burning below, and he ached to touch and relieve it, his body so turned on by the other boy and how well he knew how to play with Kihyun. “Wonho p-please,” Kihyun begged, looking up at Wonho as he pulled on his binds, and Wonho only smirked, raising his hand to push back the bangs in his face before taking a step closer to Kihyun, although leaving a small amount of space between them.

“We had a deal… and I don’t think you’re being loud enough,” Wonho said, and Kihyun’s eyes went wide, frustrated tears building at the edges as he felt the need to release turn greater inside of him.

“W-Wonho, it h-hurts!” Kihyun begged louder, and Wonho only tisked, reaching up to cup Kihyun’s chin between his fingers as the other gazed up at him. “Please…” Kihyun said in a softer tone, and Wonho in front of him sighed, leaning in to kiss his lips for only a moment before pulling back.

“Since this is a punishment, you’ll take only what I give you,” Wonho said, and Kihyun felt his body buzz in excitement as Wonho reached up to grab his hair and roughly pull his head back. Kihyun gasped at the tug, and he felt Wonho’s lips on the front of his neck, nibbling on his Adam’s apple before sucking on the skin right below his jaw. Kihyun groaned as he felt Wonho play with him, and he sputtered on his upcoming moan when he felt something push in between his legs, spreading his legs forceably apart before something sat right on his crotch. Kihyun jerked into it as he whimpered from the feeling building up inside of him once more, and Wonho moved even closer, hiking up what Kihyun thought was Wonho’s thigh so Kihyun could grind against it as much as he wanted.

Kihyun thrusted slowly up and down onto Wonho’s thick thigh that was placed between his legs, and Wonho groaned, kissing Kihyun’s neck as he let his free hand move to the boy’s already sore nipples, taking one between his fingers before rolling it gently. Kihyun’s jaw fell open as he moaned, and he could feel the strange build up already becoming more intense, his grinding turning faster as Wonho pushed closer to him. Kihyun could feel his length twitch in his pants, and Wonho let go of his hair, placing his hand to rest on the tree above Kihyun instead as he watched his blissed out expression. Kihyun bit his bottom lip as he let his head fall forward to watch himself eagerly thrust against Wonho’s leg, and he let out his loudest moan yet, his legs finally giving in on him as the pleasure grew too much.

Kihyun fell, and Wonho caught him with his thigh, helping the boy to the ground before pulling out his legs and spreading them. Kihyun panted as he watched Wonho move to kneel between Kihyun’s legs, and the boy smirked, palming his bulge once more as Kihyun jerked at the touch. “Looks like you might need help after all,” Wonho said, Kihyun’s head falling back against the tree, but his eyes staying on Wonho, his lips parted as he continued to pant from almost falling over the edge.

“I-I’m so close…” Kihyun said, and Wonho hummed, tracing the outline of his length through his shorts before playing with the opening at the top of them.

“Do you think you’ve earned my help?” Wonho asked, and Kihyun cried out, his frustration burning his eyes as a few tears slipped past and down his cheeks.

“Y-Yes! I let y-you win, I’ve b-been good!” Kihyun yelled, and his head fell forward, his cheeks flushed as he watched his own length twitch in his pants one more.

“Oh? You let me win? Why?” Wonho asked, letting his fingers dance across the front of Kihyun’s shorts as he edged Kihyun even farther.

“B-Because I wanted y-you to do anything y-you wanted to me…” Kihyun said, and he moaned softly after, kicking his hips up for only a moment before Wonho moved to hold him down again.

“But now I’m just being mean to you, huh?” Wonho asked, and Kihyun nodded, the tears slipping down even more as he mumbled out loud, “So, s-so mean…” Kihyun licked his lips as he looked up at Wonho once more, begging the boy to help him with his eyes, and Wonho reached forward, wiping the tears off of his cheeks before cupping the side of his face.

“Do you want me to make you feel better?” Wonho asked, and Kihyun nodded again, nuzzling his face into the hand before leaving a small kiss into Wonho’s palm.

“I want you t-to make me feel so g-good…” Kihyun moaned, and Wonho chuckled, digging his hands into Kihyun’s shorts before stopping short of his length. Wonho gave Kihyun a questioning look before continuing, and Kihyun nodded, a few tears falling down his face once more as he felt the desperation and need for Wonho to touch him surge forward.

Wonho pulled Kihyun’s swim shorts down enough to expose the top of his length, and Wonho groaned, watching it twitch as a small amount of precum dripped out of the top and onto Kihyun’s lower stomach. Kihyun licked his lips before adjusting his hips to sit more comfortable, and Wonho gently stroked the tip of his length, the boy yelping out a moan before arching into the touch. Wonho spared no time to take the hard muscle into his hand, and he began to slowly jerk it off, his hand sliding up and down easily with Kihyun’s precum, and the boy jerked forward, caving in on himself as much as his bonds would allow everytime Wonho’s hand touched his tip. 

Kihyun moaned as he felt delirious, the feeling of Wonho’s hand on him even better than what he had felt before. It was all new, but exciting and delicious, the feelings something he wished he hadn’t waited until now to learn of. Wonho groaned as he watched Kihyun pant and squirm in his bonds as Wonho stroked his length, and Kihyun closed his eyes, a small amount of drool pooling into the coroner of his mouth and spilling out as his jaw fell open. Wonho leaned in to drown Kihyun’s sounds, and with the feeling of Wonho’s hand on him mixed with his mouth kissing him roughly, Kihyun tipped over the edge, his back arching harshly and his thighs tensing as he came all over Wonho’s hand. 

Wonho groaned as he continued to stroke Kihyun through his first orgasm, and Kihyun sputtered, barely able to keep up with the demanding kiss as he continued to moan and shoot out more cum. The orgasm was long and intense, it being his first one in his whole life, but Wonho made him feel too good, and was only putting out the fire he had started in the boy since the first day they had met. Kihyun cried out as he jerked into the hand on his own, spilling the rest of what was inside of him before whimpering, the touch now too sensitive for him to handle, and Wonho’s hand left his length before he wiped the cum on the side of his own shorts. Kihyun panted and felt all the muscles in his body twitch from the powerful exertion, and while he rested, Wonho stood up, moving behind him to untie the string around his hands that had trapped him in place for their time together.

Kihyun’s hands fell to his side, and he looked up, his gaze following Wonho as the boys appeared in front of him again, a smile on his face as he pulled the string back into his shorts before tightening them. “Was I too much?” Wonho asked him as he crouched down once more to face him, while helping the other pull his own shorts back up first, and Kihyun pushed himself up, surprising Wonho with a soft kiss as he smiled at the other.

“No, it was perfect… thank you,” Kihyun said, and Wonho chuckled, gently pushing the bangs out of the other’s face before looking behind him and at the water.

“Want to rest for a few more minutes? Or do you want to go back to the others now?” Wonho asked, and Kihyun shook his head, pouting as he moved to grab Wonho by the shoulder and pull himself up.

“Just a few more minutes, then we can go back,” Kihyun decided, and Wonho gazed at him fondly, staying silent for a few moments before nodding and moving to sit against the tree, pulling Kihyun along with him to sit in between his legs as he wrapped his arms around Kihyun’s waist. Kihyun sighed into the touch, and he melted into Wonho’s chest, his body worn out from the boy's administrations, and his own explosive ending. Kihyun wondered if Wonho was upset he didn’t get the same ending, and he turned his head to face him, a frown on his face as Wonho looked at him curiously.

“What’s wrong?” Wonho asked, and Kihyun hummed, biting his bottom lip before letting his hands lightly grab Wonho’s own around his waist and hang off of them.  
“Are you upset that you didn’t get to… you know,” Kihyun asked, and Wonho chuckled, pulling Kihyun even closer to himself as he nuzzled into the boy in front of him.

“Maybe another time, I just wanted to focus on you this time,” Wonho said, and Kihyun nodded, a blush on his face as he turned to look back at the small makeshift beach, the water sparkling in front of him, and the warmth of Wonho behind him.

~~~~~~~~

The feast that the chief had prepared for their final night was even larger and full of more excitement then their first one. The tables had been set up differently, with a large one in the middle, surrounded by all the other tables, with torches and fires lit all around them. Earlier a few Orka females had stopped by to hand off new attire to the boys, and this time Kihyun was put into a white silk robe with a deep v-line, and had sleeves that fell down to his hands. He wore a pair of white silk shorts underneath, and the robe fell right before his mid thigh, giving a small glance at the shorts and showing people that he was wearing something underneath. The clothes felt silky and extravagant, and he took it upon himself this time to put on some makeup, lining his eyes with a charcoal color, and using a darker eyeshadow to give him a smokey eye look. 

Kihyun felt the eyes on him once more, but he felt better this time knowing that there were no Lucci there besides Wonho and Hyunwoo. He didn’t have to worry about warding off unwanted men and women, and now he could just enjoy himself, having fun with his friends and laughing as they each walked over to the communal hall. Kihyun looked over at his friends, admiring the clothes they wore now too, similar to the ones they wore on the first night. The Reina wearing longer cotton shorts, with sleeveless collared shirts. Wonho and Hyunwoo wore long cotton shorts as well, and the shirts they wore had full length sleeves, cupping around their wrists, and a deep v-line near their neck and chest that previewed some of their muscles on their upper abdomen when they positioned themselves a certain way.

Kihyun looked up at the sky with a smile, and he felt Wonho squeeze his hand, his gaze on Kihyun as Kihyun admired the sky. It was clear and cool out, not too cold or too warm, but a perfect night to end their stay in Wonho’s home village. The music that was playing this night was louder as well, and Kihyun felt himself start to hum, each boy smiling to themselves when they heard Kihyun’s voice once more, knowing that he was happy himself even after everything that he had gone through. Kihyun hummed along, and the breeze shifted, the palm trees swaying happily in it, and the people feeling more energized, most getting up to dance and work up their appetites. Kihyun felt as much warmth as he felt with Wonho on this night, and he couldn’t help but sigh in delight, everything feeling so much more perfect than he had felt in a while.

Wonho pulled him into the communal hall and past the tables all around it, stopping at the larger one in the center, the benches replaced with lavish padded seats, one that Wonho pulled out for Kihyun. “The chief said this is a feast to honor you and what you’ve been through. He asked that we sit here tonight,” Wonho told him, and Kihyun nodded, sitting in the chair and letting Wonho push it in for him. Kihyun looked around as he placed his hands on top of the table, folding them and leaning forward as he watched the villagers make their way inside the halls themselves, still skipping and dancing along with the music playing. The rest of the boys took their seats by Kihyun as well, Wonho on one side of Kihyun, and Changkyun on the other, and Kihyun listened as the boys began to joke around once more, amping up the joyful atmosphere with laughs and chuckles.

The chief entered with the third wave of villagers, and he made his way to the table, greeting Kihyun and his group of friends before motioning to the food behind him. “I regret that I can not sit with you tonight, as I have a few things I need to take care of still from earlier. I’d like you to know that it had been decided that the boys involved are to be exiled, and the ones who helped unknowingly will face a few more duties to keep them busy for the next few weeks. I’m sorry about everything that has happened, but I hope you still find something enjoyable about our small village. The village is filled with good people, but I’m sorry you managed to catch the eye of the sinners,” the chief stated, and Kihyun listened at the man’s words, nodding when he spoke about his kidnappers, and shaking his head slowly before smiling when the chief finished.

“I don’t forgive the people who hurt me, but I never saw it as the village's fault. This is a great place, and I’m glad I got to come here, even if there was a change of plans,” Kihyun said, and the chief smiled widely, bowing before smirking at Wonho.

“I know that after tonight I might not see you again. I know that this may be the last time the two of us will ever be able to talk. I know that fate is a strange thing, and while yours is full of twists and surprises, I know you will stay strong, a true Lucci amongst men. Keep Kihyun safe through his travels Hoseok, we’re counting on you,” the chief said, and Kihyun looked up at Wonho, seeing the spark of confusion and curiosity on his face as he slowly nodded at the chief.

“I will, chief. I hope life continues to treat you well even after tonight,” Wonho said, and the chief gave one final bow to the group, before turning around and walking away, leaving the boys to their own time at the table.

“Wonho?” Kihyun asked, and Wonho paused, slowly turning to look down at Kihyun with his eyebrows furrowed.

“Didn’t it seem like he knew something?” Wonho said, and Kihyun hummed, raising his hand to push his hair back before nodding.

“Yeah… that’s strange,” Kihyun said, and both boys began to ponder, only to be interrupted by a loud laugh and yell coming from the end of their table.

“Minhyuk! Now my shirt’s all wet!” Jooheon exclaimed, and Kihyun looked over to see the boy wiping water off his chest as Minhyuk hid his large smile behind his head.  
“I thought you liked being wet?” Minhyuk asked, and Jooheon paused, looking up at the other as he started to visibly blush.

“W-What’s that supposed to mean?” Jooheon asked, his voice stammering as he stared wide eyed at Minhyuk. 

“I just mean that you are always finding it funny when my water powers get a little out of control, and we both end up soaked,” Minhyuk said with a strug, reaching for the empty glass of water in front of him before lifting his hand and instantly pulling all of the water off of Jooheon’s shirt and back into the cup. Jooheon deflated, and he held his hands up to his face, sighing loudly inside of them before shaking his head.

“Y-Yeah…” Jooheon said awkwardly, and the boy stayed quiet, looking at Minhyuk through his fingers as the other turned to talk to Hyungwon. Kihyun felt puzzled by the others' odd behavior, but he felt Changkyun lean towards him, ready to whisper something into his ear.

“Jooheon has always had a crush on Minhyuk, but Minhyuk’s never seen him the same way. Their history goes back longer than any of ours, and they have been together since they were children,” Changkyun told him, and Kihyun felt his jaw fall open when things started to make more sense. He remembers the rough behaviors and the silly arguments Minhyuk would always have, but Jooheon stayed by his side after no matter what, they two fighting and defending side by side whenever there was an enemy. 

“Wow… Jooheon liked Minhyuk all this time?” Kihyun asked, and Changkyun hummed, turning back to look at Jooheon as the boy started to gather himself from his previous thoughts. Kihyun felt a hand settle on top of his, and he turned to see Wonho smiling at him, Kihyun instantly settling back down as he let his gaze catch Wonho’s own.

“Want me to get you something to eat?” Wonho asked, and Kihyun smiled, nodding his head before replying to the boy.

“Anything is fine,” Kihyun said, and Wonho started to get up, giving Kihyun’s hand one final squeeze before leaving to get the two of them food. Kihyun turned back to look at his friends after watching Wonho disappear into the crowd, and he sighed, leaning down to rest his head on his folded arms as a wide smile took over his face. Minhyuk laughed loudly at something Jooheon said, and he caught Kihyun’s smile in his eyes, turning suddenly to stare at the other with a curious gaze.

“What’s got you so happy?” Minhyuk asked, leaning towards Kihyun to hear him better in all the noise around them. The other boys turned to look at Kihyun too, and Kihyun hid his face in his arms, a blush rising on his cheeks as he realized he had been caught in his blissed state.

“Just now, and being here with everyone…” Kihyun mumbled into his arms, and Minhyuk chuckled, standing out of his seat and reaching over so he could gently pet Kihyun’s hair.

“You’re too cute. I’m almost jealous of Wonho,” Minhyuk joked, and Kihyun looked up to see the rest of the boys smiling and snickering at the comment. Kihyun frowned, and Minhyuk pulled his hand away, a smirk resting on his face as the others held a knowing look.

“W-What do you mean?” Kihyun slowly asked, and Jooheon cleared his throat, sitting forward in his own seat so Kihyun could see him a little better.

“It wasn’t too hard to figure out you and Wonho are a thing now,” Jooheon said, and Kihyun felt his face flush even more as his eyes widened.

“I also don’t think you realize how loud you were earlier today when we went swimming,” Minhyuk joked, and Kihyun groaned, letting his head fall back into his arms as he shielded his face from the others.

“How was I supposed to stay quiet when he was doing… that?” Kihyun said, and the others laughed loudly, Minhyuk gasping as he pointed at Kihyun.

“I knew it!” Minhyuk yelled, and Kihyun rolled his eyes, knowing that if he did so, the others still wouldn’t be able to see. Kihyun was about to retort to Minhyuk’s teasing, but he felt a new presence behind him, and he lifted his head, turning his body to see a few females standing behind him with large smiles. Kihyun recognized one as the girl who helped him change the first night, and he offered him a small smile, a questioning look on his face as he wondered about what they wanted.

“We have a request,” one of the girls said, and Kihyun blinked, confused as to what the girls might ask of him.

“Alright…” Kihyun wearily said, and one of the girls whispered to the other, the two giggling before turning to Kihyun once more.

“We heard from the others about your amazing voice… could you sing one song for us as a parting gift?” the girl asked, and Kihyun felt his eyes go wide, shocked by the sudden request to sing.

“R-Right now?” Kihyun asked, and the girls nodded, one of them motioning to the small stage near the side of the room.

“You can sing there,” the girl said, and Kihyun looked over at his friends, Hyunwoo already standing out of his seat to stand beside Kihyun.

“Let’s go,” Hyunwoo said, and Kihyun felt his jaw drop by how easily the other had agreed to the request on his behalf. Kihyun raised his hand to push his hair back, before sighing out his frustration and nodding, deciding to give in to the fight he knew he would lose. He didn’t mind singing, he loved it, but doing it so suddenly in front of a crowd of strangers would unnerve anybody. Kihyun stood up with Hyunwoo’s help, and he followed after the girls, Hyunwoo right behind him as they all made their way to the stage.

When they arrived, Hyunwoo helped Kihyun onto the heightened platform before standing to the side. The other girls nodded and gave him a few thumbs up, and he wondered how he was supposed to go about singing, if they expected him to just start amongst the noise already in the room. Kihyun took a deep breath, before straightening himself up and singing his first note, the note piercing through the noise, and catching everyone’s attention quickly. The song was another one of love, and Kihyun closed his eyes, thinking about the man who he now held close to his heart, as he pretended to sing this song to him.

The room quieted down as the crowd listened in awe, and Kihyun sang louder, his voice and his vibrato used to show the perfect emotions he wanted to emit from the song. He felt his body sway at the rhythm, and the room grew warmer, the fires growing larger at the sound of Kihyun’s voice. Kihyun sang until his chest hurt with emotions, until he felt like his message was being truly received by the one he loved. The night grew silent outside, as the trees and the moon listened to Kihyun’s voice as well, his voice filling the entire communal hall, and seeping out into the night sky. Lucci hung out of their houses as they tried to listen in on Kihyun’s voice as well, and he felt the tears start to roll down his face, his song too emotional to be kept as lyrics and notes.

Kihyun opened his eyes as he said the words, “I love you, even if it’s too early to say,” and his gaze locked on with Wonho’s own, the boy standing in awe across the room with the two plates in his hands, his lips parted and his eyes wide as Kihyun looked over at him. As Kihyun sang, he felt the rest of the world blacken around him, the only light coming from where Wonho stood, the only thing he was able to focus on amidst the blackness. Kihyun smiled, even as the tears fell down his cheeks, and Wonho started to make his way forward, pushing past the darkened objects in his way all the while Kihyun sang. Kihyun watched him as he sang with even more emotions, until Wonho stood before him, right in front of the stage, and his head tilted up as he locked his gaze on with Kihyun once more.

“I love you too,” Wonho mouthed to Kihyun, and Kihyun felt his smile break, the tears strolling even harder as a sob made its way through the notes he sung. The crowd watched with bated breaths as Wonho reached his hands up, and Kihyun took a step forward, letting Wonho grab his hips before lowering Kihyun off the stage and onto the ground, holding onto him even as he sang his final notes. Kihyun felt breathless, not only from the song, but from the look Wonho was giving him, a look of so much love and fondness, a look he had never seen on anyone’s faces before. Kihyun knew he looked the same though, and he wrapped his arms around Wonho’s neck, his song now over, and the crowd in silence around them.

“Our time together may have just started, but I’ve known since I met you what I felt was love. It’s never too early to call it that,” Wonho said, and Kihyun nodded, his smile growing wider as Wonho reached up to gently wipe the tears from his face. Wonho cupped his cheek, and he titled Kihyun’s head, leaning in himself before stopping right before his lips. Kihyun felt his eyes flutter shut, Wonho’s breath fanning across his face from how close he was, and the boy spoke, his lips grazing Kihyun’s own as he said his final words. “Please, stay by my side forever,” Wonho whispered, and he kissed Kihyun, sparks flying through the two as they locked their lips together. The crowd cheered, and Kihyun melted, his tears drying up as he realized how lucky he was to have Wonho here with him, and how lucky he was to visit this village, a place that forever will be known as where their love finally bloomed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, super cliche ending. Not usually a fan of writing the words "I love you" so early in characters relationships, but the thing is, they kind of are like destined to be together, so its okay. Also, needed to get that emotional moment out of the way for later.  
> Next chapter, we head back home and learn a few things.  
> BIG THANK YOU to everyone keeping up with this story. Without your lovely comments and kudos, I don't know if I'd have the inspiration to write this. You guys are the one making the story, so thank you so much for that.


	17. Tragedy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes a killer plot point, my friends.

Kihyun looked out his bedroom window, smiling as he watched the trees sway in the breeze, like they were waving at Kihyun, excited for him to be home. It was a much needed break after their adventure out, and now he could be more of himself, with the boys, and alone with Wonho. There was no more hierarchy to depend on, and he was once again just the Beacon, the boy meant to help save the world and others with his own powers. Kihyun sighed as he watched the shadows shift on the ground outside from the movement of the trees, and he wondered how much time they would have to rest before the next shard spoke up to him.

The moment the boys had returned home, Wonho and Kihyun had left to take a nap, throwing their packed items to be washed later on the ground before jumping on the bed and snuggling close. At one point Wonho had left, and Kihyun woke up alone, not frightened like he used to be, because he knew that if anywhere would be safe, it would be this house. Kihyun had decided to stay in his room for a little while longer, taking notice of the forest and the way it was acting now that the group returned home. Kihyun hummed a soft song under his breath, and the trees shook some more, knocking into one another as leaves fell off, drifting to the ground and leaving a blanket over the forest floor.

The sun was already setting, a lazy orange glow filling up Kihyun’s own room, and he felt compelled to leave, to go outside and greet the trees personally before night fell on the house. Kihyun got up from his spot in front of the window and stretched, a small mewl leaving his lips as he extended his arms above his head. Kihyun let them drop to his side before leaving his room, and he headed straight for the front door, missing the sight of Hyungwon asleep on the couch, and Hyunwoo raiding the kitchen for food to eat.

Kihyun opened the door to the outside before walking out, and the first thing he heard was the shouting of Minhyuk and Jooheon, the two boys training together instead of taking the time to rest. Kihyun stood back as he watched Jooheon throw fireballs at Minhyuk, but Minhyuk was able to dodge each of them, sending water slices through the air that continued to hit Jooheon. Kihyun watched as Jooheon stayed patient during their fight, the hot head keeping a clear mind as he tried to defend himself against the water serpent. But with one last water slice, Jooheon yelped, falling down onto one knee and panting as he stared down at the forest floor. 

“Jooheon… are you alright?” Minhyuk cautiously asked, taking a step towards him. Jooheon nodded before glancing up at Minhyuk, trying to force a smile on his face as he stumbled to get up.

“Yeah, just a little tired today,” Jooheon said, and his legs gave out on him, Minhyuk running to his side and holding onto him before he fell to the ground.

“Maybe we should take a break…” Minhyuk wearily said, and Jooheon sighed, giving in to the boy’s concerns before nodding.

“Alright, just for a little bit,” Jooheon agreed, and Minhyuk started to help him inside slowly, the two stopping in front of Kihyun when they noticed him by the doorway. Kihyun could see Jooheon up close now, his skin pale and sweat sticking to his forehead, small cuts littering his body from the previous training fight. Kihyun felt worried himself, but he knew he could count on Minhyuk, and Kihyun was sure Minhyuk was the only person Jooheon would want around to help him right now.

“Oh, hi Kihyun… where are you going?” Minhyuk asked, and Kihyun gazed at Jooheon again before motioning to the back of the house.

“I was thinking about exploring the forest for a bit,” Kihyun said, and Minhyuk nodded slowly, his worried expression growing as he looked between Jooheon and Kihyun.

“You shouldn’t go out alone…” Minhyuk said, and Kihyun sighed, knowing where this was leading to. “I don’t know where Wonho is, but just let me help Jooheon inside and I’ll-” Minhyuk tried to say, but suddenly a shadow appeared, and Changkyun was next to the small group, shaking his head before crossing his arms against his chest.

“Stay with Jooheon. I’ll watch over Kihyun,” Changkyun said, and Minhyuk nodded, a thankful look on his face for Changkyun that Kihyun had never seen before. Minhyuk turned back to Jooheon before leaning in and whispering something in his ear, and Jooheon weakly nodded his head, the two making their way inside right after the short conversation. 

Kihyun looked back over at Changkyun to see him already staring at Kihyun with his arms still crossed, and Kihyun felt his eyebrows furrow, wondering why the boy would be looking at him like that in the first place. “Where did you want to go?” Chankyun asked, already walking away from Kihyun as he headed to the back of the house, and Kihyun hurried to catch up, walking by his side and letting out a small hum.

“Wherever the forest takes me, I guess,” Kihyun said, and Changkyun nodded shortly, looking up at the tall trees and watching as they started to shake more in excitement. 

“What about if I have a place in mind already?” Changkyun asked, and Kihyun turned to look at him, a curious look on his face as he watched Changkyun continue to stare at the trees.

“Where?” Kihyun asked, and Changkyun stopped walking suddenly to turn and look at Kihyun.

“A place I think you should see… it’s in the forest,” Changkyun said, motioning with his head towards the trees. Kihyun grew weary, and he took a step back from Changkyun, clasping his hands in front of him as he played nervously with his fingers.

“This isn’t a trap, is it?” Kihyun slowly asked, and Changkyun snorted, a smirk on his face as he took a step towards Kihyun tauntingly.

“What? You don’t trust me?” Changkyun asked, and Kihyun shook his head, his eyes growing wide as he tried to speak.

“That’s not what I meant, it’s-” Kihyun tried to say, but Changkyun stopped in front of him, chuckling as he shook his head.

“No, I get it. I wasn’t too nice when we first met, and I’m still a dick to you for the most part. But, you’ve earned my trust, and I see you as a good friend, so you don’t have to worry anymore about the way I was before,” Changkyun admitted, and Kihyun felt himself soften, a small smile resting on his face as he nodded to the boy.

“Okay. I trust you too,” Kihyun said, and Changkyun seemed to deflate himself, a small amount of relief painting his face as he looked away from Kihyun.

“The walk’s not long to the place. If we go now, we can make it back before dark,” Changkyun said, and the two started to make their way into the forest, small patches of light appearing on the forest floor once more like the first time he had explored here. Kihyun followed Changkyun, who avoided the light for the most part, smiling at the trees and humming a soft song to them once more under his breath. Kihyun felt like he had been this way before, and when he saw the clearing in the middle of the woods, he knew that this was the spot that Chankyun had meant to take him, a spot that Wonho had been upset at Kihyun for seeing before. Kihyun came to a slow stop as he frowned towards the clearing, and Changkyun walked past him, stopping in the middle of it before turning to look at Kihyun. “We’re here,” Changkyun said, and he sat down, crossing his legs in front of him before motioning for Kihyun to come over. Kihyun took a tentative step into the clearing, and he felt the energy around him shift, the grass on the forest floor soft as he slowly stepped down onto it.

“Wonho caught me here once… he told me I wasn’t supposed to be here,” Kihyun cautiously said, and Changkyun tisked, a frown on his face as he rolled his eyes.

“I’m sure he did…” Changkyun mumbled under his breath, and Kihyun took the seat next to him, his hands resting on the ground, and feeling as the grass tickled between his fingers. “Alright, all we have to do now, is close our eyes,” Changkyun said, and he closed his eyes, Kihyun glancing over at him for a short moment before shutting his own. Kihyun felt the shift around them, the same shift he had felt the day he had ventured upon this area. He could feel the air cool around them, and the wind picked up, Kihyun’s pink hair flipping around his face as he waited for the moment to open his eyes again. He felt Changkyun get up from his side, and the other gave Kihyun’s shoulder a quick pat, Kihyun blinking his eyes open slowly when it was ready to see the area around them once more.

Kihyun looked up in awe at the arches he had seen before, six in all the same conditions, with vines and inscriptions on each of them. Kihyun felt his eyes get drawn to the one with the man kneeling in front of the crowned figure, the boy reaching out still, but not touching the other. Kihyun took a step towards it, his lips parted as he reached his own hand up, touching the stone and feeling the strange buzz in the air, a comforting energy that he felt constantly shifting all around him. Kihyun glanced over at Changkyun, and noticed the other boy frowning, heading over to a different archway before standing still in front of it, his frown only falling more as he took in the condition of the arch, and the story it told.

“This is why I hate coming here…” Changkyun muttered before scowling at the arch. Kihyun pulled away from the arch he was at, instead taking Changkyun’s side and looking at the small pictures on the stone. 

The stone showed a figure followed by darkness, the area around him etched out to look like a black cloud. In the next picture it looked like the boy was on the ground, holding their head as a figure stood over them, the darkness only growing and barely touching the standing figure. Kihyun saw the pattern between a few more pictures of the boy on the ground, the darkness still only growing, until in one it engulfed the standing figure, and by the last one, the figure on the floor was alone, with no standing person in sight. Kihyun felt confused, wondering what had happened and what the pictures meant, and he glanced over at Changkyun, the boy scoffing as he let his fist rest against the standing figure in one picture.

“Changkyun… what’s wrong?” Kihyun asked, lightly bringing his hand up and resting it on the other’s shoulder. Changkyun looked over at him, still frowning before turning to glare at the archway, before letting out a large sigh.

“You’ve heard it before right? Time repeats itself?” Changkyun asked him, and Kihyun nodded his head slowly, still confused as to what all of this meant. “This story repeated as well,” Changkyun added, hitting the stone arch lightly before turning away from it to face Kihyun. Kihyun let his hand fall from his shoulder before looking up at the arch once more himself, shivering when he looked closer at the blackness surrounding the figure.

“What story is it?” Kihyun asked, and Changkyun stayed quiet, his frown only growing as he thought about what to tell Kihyun.

“Mine,” was all Changkyun said before moving away and looking up at the other arches, Kihyun’s eyes widening as he scurried to catch up with Changkyun.

“W-What? How?” Kihyun hurriedly asked, and Changkyun sighed, glancing back at Kihyun before stopping at a different arch.

“Do you know where we are yet?” Changkyun asked, and Kihyun shook his head, still dying from curiosity for the words Changkyun had just spoken. “The Original’s tombs. They were buried here, and their stories were drawn on the arches,” Changkyun said as he pointed up at the arch he stood at, the one with the boy and the water Kihyun had seen last time. 

“This is their burial ground?!” Kihyun asked, and Changkyun nodded, looking back towards his own arch as he frowned harder.

“And time repeats itself. So their stories are our stories,” Changkyun told him, and Kihyun fell silent, looking down at the ground as his eyebrows furrowed in frustration.

“So… why did you bring me here? There’s only six, I have a feeling my Original isn’t here,” Kihyun said, and Changkyun stayed quiet for a moment, staring down at the boy as the shadows started to shift around them.

“Because there is one story I think you should know,” Changkyun said, and he turned back to the arch with the kneeling figure and the boy with a crown, walking over to it as he looked up at the arch. “He didn’t want you to know about it. He asked us not to show you, but I think you should know, because he can’t be the only one to figure out a way to change the future,” Changkyun said, and he started to walk down the steps leading into the tomb, the darkness swallowing him up as Kihyun stood before it. He felt scared, unsure of what Changkyun was about to tell him, and how well he would be able to handle it. He didn’t know who “he” was, but he was sure that if someone begged the others not to tell him something, it would be something that Kihyun would feel upset over.

Kihyun gulped before he slowly walked down the stairs as well, the light behind him blackening out as soon as he made his way down, and he saw torches lit up on the wall, the only light to show him the path down. Kihyun walked with a bated breath, and when he reached the bottom, he saw walls covered in even more pictures, and Changkyun standing in the middle of them all, staring at Kihyun. Kihyun took a few tentative steps towards him, and Changkyun motioned to the wall with his head, Kihyun glancing over at it afraid before looking back at Changkyun.

“W-Why am I here? What don’t I-I know?” Kihyun stammered, his hands in fists by his side as his body started to tremble. The silence that fell on the two was unbearable, and Kihyun could already feel his eyes watering, knowing that whatever he was about to be told would break him.

“I think that you should know, no matter what Wonho say’s. Your story and his intertwine and share the same fate,” Changkyun said, and Kihyun looked at him with wide eyes, his body shivering when he heard Wonho’s name.

“Wonho d-doesn’t want me to know what?” Kihyun slowly asked in a whisper, and Changkyun gulped, looking away from the boy as he frowned at the wall.

“That your love is supposed to end in tragedy,” Changkyun said, silence following him as Kihyun felt the tears drip from his eyes. Kihyun stood still, frozen on the spot as Changkyun turned to stare at him, and he brought his hands up, harshly rubbing his palms into his eyes as he tried to force the tears to stop.

“Tra-tragedy…?” Kihyun softly asked, his voice breaking as he continued to look at the ground.

“Maybe you should sit before I tell you the full story,” Changkyun worriedly said, and Kihyun stood where he was for a few moments, still rubbing his eyes as Changkyun gently grabbed his arm to help him to sit down against one of the walls. Kihyun quickly pulled his legs in to hug them close, and he hid his face from Changkyun, still crying as he felt more terror from the words he had just heard. He felt like he was panicking, his throat closing up, and his eyes stinging, his hands clutching tighter as his nails dug into his skin.

“Wonho… and I- end in t-tragedy?” Kihyun asked more himself, and he heard Changkyun sigh next to him, nodding to know one in particular as he glanced over at Kihyun.

“I guess I’ll just tell you the whole story,” Changkyun said, and Kihyun cried silently, frozen on the spot and not even nodding to tell Changkyun that it was okay to speak. Changkyun continued anyway, determined to tell Kihyun the story, and to let him know what lies ahead. “The original Knight and Beacon fell in love too… it was fate, two soulmates brought together to become one. They cherished each other, fought ghouls side by side, and spent every breathing moment they could by each other's side. When the first Lechion ruler came, the group knew what they had to do, and during the hard times, the Knight and the Beacon grew even closer, an unimaginable love. But, that’s when things came to an end. The Lechion ruler put a curse on the Knight during their final breath, a curse that ended the love between the two,” Changkyun told him, and Kihyun hiccuped into his legs, trying to hold back his sobs and appear strong in front of the boy, even as he felt his heart rip in two.

“T-Tell me the c-curse,” Kihyun asked quietly, and Changkyun paused, giving the boy a moment before telling him what was to come for him and Wonho.

“He told the Knight that in the next day, he would forget all of his memories. He would forget his mission, the fighting, and the love of his life. But, there was a chance to reclaim these memories, if any of the other group members sought him out, he would remember, and then, he would die,” Changkyun told him, and Kihyun gasped, choking on his breath once more. “The boys wanted the Knight to still live, so no body ever saw him again after that. But the Beacon snuck away to watch him from time to time, their positions now reversed, and the two never able to hold or love on another again,” Changkyun finished, and Kihyun felt the panic surge through him even more, so close to fully breaking down beyond repair.

“D-Does Wonho know this?” Kihyun slowly asked, and Changkyun nodded, a hum leaving his throat as he stared up at the ceiling.

“Yeah… but he told us he would do whatever it took to make sure that time didn’t repeat itself this time. And he didn’t want you to be upset by knowing all of this. He just wanted to keep you safe,” Changkyun said, and Kihyun felt his body start to tremble, the tears leaving his eyes even faster as he clutched his legs closer.

“W-What do I do?! I can’t lose h-him!” Kihyun sobbed, and he broke down, his hands reaching for his hair as he pulled on the strands, his body rocking back and forth as he sobbed, and Changkyun only watched him in concern, already knowing that this would be the reaction he would see from the other.

“I know it’s hard, but try to keep things like they are normal. Don’t let Wonho know, for now. And we can all try to think of a way to stop this same fate from happening,” Changkyun said, and Kihyun gasped in between sobs, wondering why fate had to be so cruel to him. Just yesterday the two had declared their love, and now it seemed pointless, a doomed love from the start. Yet, Kihyun knew it wasn’t enough to stop loving the other, to stop before he gets hurt. Because Wonho would be his one and only, and if they were forced to part in due time, he would still love him till the end, nobody else able to take his place.

“Okay…” Kihyun said when he forced himself to calm down, questions and heartache still attacking his mind as he slowly looked up and at Changkyun with teary eyes. “I-If the original Knight couldn’t remember, how did the s-story get passed down in h-his family?” Kihyun asked, and Changkyun nodded to himself, knowing that the other would ask that question.

“Hyungwon’s family took charge of that. After the Knight lived on, Hyungwon’s family kept track of his family line after that. So, when it was time, they told them of the stories, and kept things going, the only one out of the loop being the Knight,” Changkyun said. “That’s why there are only 6 shards as well. Only six people left to hide them when everything was done,” Changkyun continued, and Kihyun felt tired, like he had taken in too much today, and just wanted to sleep, preferably with his love at his side.

“I-I’m so confused,” Kihyun said, and Changkyun sighed, getting up from his spot on the ground and dusting off his pants.

“We’ll find a way this time. None of us will let what happened end the same way,” Changkyun told him, and Kihyun continued to cry softly, letting go of his legs and looking towards the tomb where the original Knight was laid to rest. Kihyun felt his heart ache for the man, and for himself, knowing that there could be an end to the love built between him and Wonho some day. An unfair tragedy.

“I want t-to go back h-home,” Kihyun softly begged, and Changkyun nodded, helping the other stand, but having to catch him as he fell right back down. Changkyun sighed before kneeling in front of him with a frown, and Kihyun moved to sit on his back, wrapping his arms around Changkyun’s neck, as the other carried him out of the tomb. Kihyun got one last look at the arches before closing his eyes, and he knew he would want to ask the others of their stories sometime, but for now he was too drained, hopeless in his matters as he knew things would be unfair for him in the future. Changkyun brought the two of them back home, and Kihyun silently walked away from him, wiping the tears from his eyes as he went to his bedroom, closing the door behind him, and sneaking under the covers of his bed to sob in his lonesome.

~~~~~~~~

Kihyun woke up in the middle of the night, the sun now set, and Wonho still not back from wherever he had gone earlier. Kihyun felt worried for the other, but he knew that the other would be able to protect himself if any ghouls came around. Kihyun slowly sat up before rubbing his eyes, still swollen from the amount he had cried earlier. He felt even more exhausted than earlier, even though he had just taken a long nap, and he tried to not start crying once more, his chest hurting as soon as the emotions flooded through him once more.

It wasn’t fair, the thought that he and Wonho wouldn’t have a forever together. That even though the universe set them up to be soulmates, they would be forced to part someday. Kihyun knew his time with Wonho was short now, and he planned to use it as much as he could, if it was the only time left he had with the love of his life. Because life was short, and he knew he would only hurt more if he was to push the other away now to prepare himself.

Kihyun looked out the window into the night sky, and he watched as the room started to light up, his beacon suddenly awakening inside of him and brightening up the room. Kihyun sighed as he pulled his blanket up closer to his chest, not knowing if he was ready to talk to his beacon, but he knew it probably had something to say about this, and that if anyone knew what he was going through and feeling, it would be them.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Kihyun asked quietly into his room, and the light glowed brighter, staying silent for a few moments before speaking.

“ _I'd hoped you would not find out, as it was a fate worse than death for me…_ ” the voice said, and Kihyun dryly sobbed, hearing the pain the other went through, and knowing that he would be forced to endure the same.

“How… how did you survive after?” Kihyun asked in a whisper, and he laid back down into the bed, curling up into himself as he pulled the blanket to his chin. 

“ _I watched over him for so long… I felt the same pain he was forced to endure when he was younger… until my dying breath, I kept him in my sight…_ ” the voice spoke, and the tears started to fall once again, Kihyun only imagining how painful his future would be.

“Did he… ever notice you?” Kihyun quietly asked, and the light dimmed a little, voices now able to be heard outside of his bedroom door.

“ _I think a few times… his eyes connected with mine, and the emotions flooded through me like a river… but he never recognized my face, and I suppose I am thankful for that…_ ” the voice, and Kihyun felt curious about the curse and what the original beacon had to go through.

“How did you know the curse was real?” Kihyun asked, and the voice let out a small hum as its light dimmed even more.

“ _He lost his memories, our last kiss passionate before the end… I was too afraid to lose him even more than I already had by showing myself to him once more…_ ” the voice said, and Kihyun nodded, knowing that he would feel the same way. “I do believe fate can be rewritten… but it depends on the footprints you leave behind during your travels…” the voice said, and Kihyun coughed dryly, wiping his tears away with the blanket before biting his lip.

“What should I-I do differently?” Kihyun asked, and the voice answered quickly, the last thing it said before the light disappeared in the room.

“ _Don’t give up… like I did…_ ” the voice said, and the room was quiet once more, Kihyun left alone to his thoughts as the night crept forward. The voices outside his door were hushed, and he felt worried, wondering why they were speaking, and if it was about him, if Wonho had figured out that he knew now and was upset at him. The door to his room suddenly opened, and Kihyun pulled his covers up all the way, covering his face and shielding his tears from whoever had entered his room.

Kihyun felt his bed suddenly become weighed down as somebody laid on it, and the blanket was pulled up, the person coming underneath it before wrapping their arms tightly around Kihyun’s waist and pulling him towards their chest. Kihyun felt instantly relieved when he felt Wonho snuggle into him, and he sighed, lightly grabbing onto Wonho’s hands that were clasped together on his stomach. Wonho kissed his neck, and Kihyun felt himself smile, even as he remembered everything that had happened today.

“How are you feeling?” Wonho asked him in a sleepy whisper, his voice rumbling through Kihyun’s body as he bit his bottom lip. “The others said you went to sleep early…” Wonho worriedly asked, and Kihyun sighed, turning in Wonho’s hold to face him instead. Wonho instantly kissed Kihyun’s forehead, and Kihyun opened his eyes, gazing up at Wonho with red eyes in the darkness of his room.

“I was just tired, that’s all,” Kihyun assured, and Wonho groaned, suddenly throwing off the blanket from on top of him and grabbing Kihyun’s hips, throwing the boy on top of him to straddle his hips as Kihyun looked down at him in surprise.

“But I haven’t seen you all day, and I was looking forward to hearing your voice,” Wonho whispered, reaching one hand up to cup Kihyun’s cheek as the other held tightly onto his hip. Kihyun blushed before nuzzling his face closer into Wonho’s palm, and the other smirked, knowing he had tempted Kihyun perfectly. 

“W-What do you want me to d-do?” Kihyun asked, and Wonho let go of his cheek, pushing his bangs back before bringing his hand back to Kihyun’s hip.

“Come closer,” Wonho whispered huskily, and Kihyun leaned down, resting his hands on top of Wonho’s chest as he let his gaze travel to Wonho’s lips, noticing the smirk on them and making him lick his own eagerly.

“What should I do now?” Kihyun asked in a whisper, and he felt Wonho drag one of his hands up under Kihyun’s shirt, the boy's stomach tightening as he shivered from the touch.

“I want you to touch me…” Wonho said, and Kihyun felt his breath catch in his throat, his eyes half lidding as he slowly dragged his gaze down Wonho’s body beneath him. Kihyun gently slid his hands up and down Wonho’s chest, and Wonho closed his eyes, sighing out as he felt Kihyun feel around his body. Wonho sat up for only a moment to pull his shirt over his head, and Kihyun gasped, staring down at his perfect body and muscles as he felt himself grow even more eager to touch the other. Kihyun bent down all the way and started to leave open mouthed, wet kisses all around Wonho’s chest slowly, the other groaning when he felt Kihyun’s hot breath fan across his nipples as he kissed his skin delicately.

“Wonho-” Kihyun started, stopping his sentence short to lick a line between his two pectoral muscles. Wonho reached up and grasped Kihyun’s hair gently before humming, letting the boy know he was listening even as he closed his eyes and focused on the feeling of Kihyun tasting his skin. “I love you so much…” Kihyun whispered as he moved up cupping both sides of Wonho’s cheeks in his hands before giving the boy a soft peck on his lips, Wonho groaned before baring his neck, and Kihyun started to kiss along the skin there, nibbling the same way he knew Wonho would do to him that he loved so much. “I’ll do anything…” Kihyun said into the boy's neck, and Wonho moaned when Kihyun found a sensitive spot on him, Kihyun sucking on the spot before leaving kisses there too. “To keep you by my side,” Kihyun finished, and he pulled back up, kissing Wonho on the lips and giving control back to Wonho, the boy suddenly flipping their positions and pinning Kihyun down, holding the boys hands down by his head as he pushed his tongue into the kiss.

Kihyun moaned loudly as he felt Wonho grind down on him suddenly, the moment between the two of them feeling rushed, but needed. Kihyun arched and tried to grind back, but Wonho held him down with his legs, kissing the boy sloppily and spreading spit around his mouth. Kihyun felt dazed by how aggressive Wonho was, but he still loved it, the boy everything he ever needed, and more. He knew he wouldn’t be able to survive if he lost him someday, and so he kissed back just as needily, hoping to convey these feelings inside of him without giving away that he knew what Wonho had been trying to hide from him.

Wonho suddenly let go of him before pulling back, and Kihyun stared up in a confused daze, wondering what they other wanted, and why he had stopped so suddenly. Wonho held a smirk, and Kihyun sat up, watching as the other climbed off the bed and stood in the middle of the floor, motioning for Kihyun to come meet him in front of him. Kihyun slowly slid off the bed, still confused as to what Wonho wanted, and he stood in front of him, the other placing his hand on Kihyun’s shoulder and gently pushing him to the ground, until Kihyun was kneeling in front of Wonho who was still smirking. Kihyun gazed up at Wonho, and Wonho reached down, softly petting Kihyun’s hair before grasping it, tightening his hair into his fist, and pulling his head back and stretching his neck. Kihyun gasped and struggled to keep looking at Wonho, his body heating up as he was toyed with, and in such a submissive position.

“I want you to do something else for me,” Wonho asked in a low tone, his expression hard as he stared down at Kihyun, letting his gaze travel all over the boy’s beautiful face. Kihyun tried to nod as much as he could as his head was held back, his tongue twisted as he started to eagerly squirm on the floor. “Remember how good I made you feel the other day? I want you to try that with me,” Wonho said, and Kihyun gasped, licking his bottom lip as he imagined giving Wonho the same pleasure he had given him.

“I-I don’t know if I’ll be able to d-do it as well,” Kihyun stuttered out, and Wonho loosened his grip on his hair, bending down to gently cup his cheek and kiss his forehead.

“As long as it is you, anything you do will feel good,” Wonho promised, and Kihyun gulped, nodding once more as Wonho let go of his hair completely. Kihyun thought about earlier, and everything he had just learned, and he knew that time might be short, and he wanted to do everything he could with Wonho. He wanted to make the other feel as good as he did all the time, and he knew this would be only the beginning, and that they will experience many moments like this together again.

Kihyun slowly looked down Wonho’s broad body, before stopping at his crotch, his jeans tight, and his body so close to Kihyun’s face. Kihyun scooted forward on the ground, and he reached up, gently rubbing up and down on the small bulge in the jeans, before looking up at Wonho to see his reaction. Wonho groaned and closed his eyes, and Kihyun felt himself grow more confident, palming his hidden erection as he imagined what it would feel like in his hand. Kihyun leaned forward and kissed the front of the boy's jeans before dragging his tongue up the front, and Wonho let his head fall forward, staring at Kihyun with a hard glare as he reached down to caress the boy’s hair again.

“Fuck Kihyun… you look so good kneeling on the floor like that…” Wonho groaned, and Kihyun felt himself blush, giving another lick to the pants as he gazed up at Wonho. Kihyun pulled back slowly, before reaching to undo the others pants, and he snapped them open, tauntingly staring up at Wonho as he slowly opened the pants. Wonho tightened his fist in Kihyun’s hair in a small warning, and Kihyun smiled, giving in to the teasing and fully opening the boy’s pants to see his boxer briefs in front of him. Kihyun slid Wonho’s tight jeans down, and Wonho stepped out of them, returning just as quickly to Kihyun as waiting to see what the other would do. Kihyun tentatively brought a finger up before gently stroking the front of Wonho’s boxers, and the boy groaned, his length twitching in his underwear as he yearned for Kihyun to touch it directly.

Kihyun traced the edges of Wonho’s length with his finger, before giving in to his own desires and started to palm it, the boy standing in front of him moaning loudly, like music to his ears. Kihyun couldn’t wait any longer, and he looked up at Wonho before pulling down his boxers, a loud gasp leaving his mouth when he finally could see Wonho’s own length in front of him, already hard and twitching. Kihyun felt himself go more crazy when he saw how much bigger the boy was than Kihyun, and he licked his lips, smiling up at Wonho and letting their eyes connect, before reaching forward and thumbing at the reddened tip.

Wonho jerked into the touch as he unknowingly pushed Kihyun’s face closer to his crotch, and Kihyun was so close to the length now, the hard muscle grazing Kihyun’s cheek for only a small moment. Kihyun squirmed on the ground as he felt himself start to get riled up, and he whined, Wonho growling under his breath when he heard the small noise come from Kihyun. Kihyun wrapped his hand around Wonho’s length, and Wonho automatically jerked into his hand, his precum spreading in Kihyun’s palm as the boy stroked Wonho himself. His movement was slow, and Wonho was having none of it, grabbing Kihyun’s hair harshly and pulling his head back to suddenly look up at him, even as Wonho jerked continuously into the hand in front of him on his own.

“No teasing,” Wonho demanded into a hard tone, and Kihyun gulped, a whimper leaving his mouth as he tried to nod at the other. Wonho let his fist untighten after a few moments, and Kihyun looked down at his own crotch, noticing his own bulge and squirming in his spot as he tried not to touch. Kihyun started to pump Wonho faster, and Wonho moaned loudly, a smirk on his face as he took a sudden step forward, and let his foot rest against Kihyun’s own clothed bulge, the boy moaning loudly and stuttering in his hand movement as he tried to jerk into the small touch. “Not yet…” Wonho growled, and Kihyun let out a deep breath, trying to calm down as he went to continue stroking Wonho once more.

The boy jerked into Kihyun’s hand as he pumped him, and more precum built up, the taller getting closer to his own release as Kihyun was denied his own. Kihyun watched as Wonho’s thighs tensed from the feeling of Kihyun’s hand sliding up and down his shaft, and Kihyun felt himself groan, a small mewl leaving his mouth as he felt Wonho press down harder onto his crotch with his foot. Kihyun panted and moaned, his lips parting in pleasure as he tried to help Wonho find his own, and he didn’t even notice when Wonho’s hips twitched, pushing his own shaft faster in Kihyun’s hand as he was pushed over the edge. Kihyun gasped when he saw the white strings spill out of Wonho, and the boy above him groaned, chasing out his orgasm as he let his head fall forward to look at Kihyun. Kihyun stared up at him with half lidded eyes, and Wonho managed to smirk, rubbing his foot gently down on Kihyun’s own clothes length that had the boy sputtering out a moan.

Kihyun dropped his hand when the pressure on his length became too much to focus, and Wonho finished his orgasms, slowly stroking himself while watching the boy beneath him with a heavy gaze. Kihyun managed to look up at the other with begging eyes, the tears already pooling in the corners, and Wonho took off his foot, relieving the pressure, and ending the stimulation Kihyun yearned for. Kihyun whined and Wonho took a step back, reaching out to slowly stroke Kihyun’s pink locks as he smirked teasingly down at the other. Kihyun tried to wait patiently, his lower half squirming and small sounds leaving his mouth as he fought off his own pleasure. Kihyun’s face was flushed, and his eyes were watering, the boy looking as tempting as ever as Wonho edged him farther.

“So beautiful…” Wonho mumbled, and Kihyun gulped, his lips parting after as he slowly looked up at Wonho. “Can you do something for me, beautiful?” Wonho asked, and Kihyun managed to nod, words hard to form as he felt his body shiver from his arousal. “Can you take off all your clothes, and get on the bed?” Wonho asked in a silky tone, and Kihyun shyly nodded, knowing this would be the first time he would be fully naked in front of Wonho. But Kihyun didn’t care, and he knew time wasn’t working in their favor, so he would do anything Wonho asked for, as long as he knew he was okay with it.

Kihyun slowly stood up, and Wonho let his gaze fall down the others body, waiting to see what was hidden behind his clothes. Kihyun reached for the end of his shirt, pulling it off before nervously playing with the edge of his shorts, avoiding Wonho’s heavy gaze on his crotch. Kihyun could feel his hardened length rub against his clothes, and a small moan left his mouth accidentally, his cheeks flushing as he quickly glanced over to Wonho to see him smirking at him. Kihyun gulped, and he slowly pulled his shorts off along with his boxers, exposing his bottom half to the cold air of the room, before stepping out of them. Kihyun awkwardly stood in the middle of the room, his hands in front of him to hide his own erection from Wonho, and the boy took a step forward, grabbing both of Kihyun’s hands before holding them above his head, fully exposing the boy to the other, as Wonho let his gaze travel all the way down Kihyun’s body.

“Kihyun, you’re going to drive me insane…” Wonho growled, and he reached forward, gently palming Kihyun’s length with his free hand as Kihyun buckled under the sudden touch. Wonho held the boy up with his hand around his wrists as he continued to teasingly touch him, and Kihyun let his head fall, his eyes lidded and his lips parted as he panted and moaned from the small touches alone. Wonho was all too quick to pull back, and Kihyun whined, Wonho letting go of the boy and letting his arms fall back to his side as he trembled and tried to not touch himself. “On the bed,” Wonho ordered, and Kihyun slowly nodded, turning his body before shuffling over to the bed and climbing on top of it. Kihyun could feel Wonho’s gaze on his backside as he climbed, and he blushed, pushing his butt out and putting on a small show for Wonho as the other tisked from the sight.

“I’d stop playing, or you might not like your punishment this time,” Wonho warned, and Kihyun gasped, turning back to look at Wonho before sliding onto his back and laying on the bed. Wonho took a few steps towards him before he was looming over his body, and Kihyun grabbed the sheets next to him tightly, closing his eyes as he let Wonho’s gaze travel all over his body. Kihyun felt the weight on the bed shift, and he knew Wonho had climbed on himself, stopping right between Kihyun’s legs before grabbing onto his thighs and pushing them apart even more. Kihyun felt more exposed than ever, and he blushed, peeking his eyes open to see the awestruck expression on Wonho as he thought of the boy as ethereal beneath him.

Wonho leaned over Kihyun’s body, and Kihyun moaned when he felt Wonho’s own half hard length rub against his as he suddenly kissed Kihyun, muffling the boy's sounds as he grinded down on top of him. Kihyun gasped and panted, barely able to keep up with the deep kiss as Wonho pushed his tongue in, tasting the boy as he built up his own orgasm once more. Wonho continued to thrust, and Kihyun arched into him, the boy reaching up to wrap his arms around Wonho’s backside as he pulled him closer, forcing an even greater friction on the two. Wonho growled into the kiss before releasing Kihyun, and he reached to grab Kihyun’s hands once again, pinning them above his head on the pillow in one of his own, as he watched the boy pant and moan constantly beneath him. 

Kihyun arched even more, and he started to push his thighs together once more, his orgasm coming up faster than Wonho’s own. Kihyun felt overstimulated from the teasing, but the feeling was a delicious deliriousness, his own hips twitching and his body trembling when Wonho managed to ground down on him just right. Wonho leaned in to kiss the boy’s neck, immediately finding his sensitive spot below his ear, and he kissed and lightly sucked on it, the boy squirming and gasping, making as many sounds as he could as he felt his pleasure only increase. Wonho smirked when he heard Kihyun, the sounds he loved so much, and he grinded down even harder and faster, groaning when he started to feel close to his own release once more.

Kihyun’s head fell to the side, and he pulled at his hands, wishing to touch the boy on top of him as he was pushed closer to the edge. His jaw fell open, and a small pool of drool escaped, his eyes rolling slightly into the back of his head as he moaned loudly into the cold air of the room. Kihyun practically screamed when he was suddenly pushed over the edge, his thighs shaking and his body arching, and he started to cry, the feeling too good as he was finally allowed to release. Wonho kissed his neck harder as he felt the boy cum, making the slide between the two members easier, and Wonho helped the boy to chase out his own orgasm, pushing himself closer to his second orgasm as he listened to the mewls and moans Kihyun was releasing. Kihyun tried to jerk away from the thrusts when he had finally calmed down, and he whimpered, the tears still rolling down his cheeks as he felt the overstimulation after his orgasm. Wonho eased up on him, but stayed to chase his own, finally spilling on top of Kihyun for the second time that night, their cum both pooling now on Kihyun’s stomach, and the boy melted beneath Wonho when he felt the other finally pull away, his body too exhausted to move.

Wonho let go of Kihyun’s pinned hands, and he smirked when he saw them stay where they were, the boy panting harshly as he closed his eyes and let his post orgasm wash over him. Wonho leaned in to give the other a soft kiss on his forehead before pulling back, and he climbed off Kihyun, reaching for his own shirt he had discarded onto the floor, before returning to Kihyun to wipe off their cum from his stomach. Kihyun groaned at the touch, and Wonho chuckled, watching as the other slowly blinked back to consciousness as he lifted his head to look at Wonho. Wonho finished cleaning the two of them the best he could, and he slid into bed, spooning Kihyun as the other became more aware of the scene around him.

“Wonho… that was great,” Kihyun muttered, and Wonho chuckled, pulling the other even closer as he gently kissed the back of his neck.

“Only for you,” Wonho promised, and Kihyun smiled to himself, his smile dropping when he remembered everything he had learned today. Kihyun knew time was running out, a new enemy that the two would have to deal with. He knew there was a chance he would lose the other, and he knew he would never feel the same if he did.

Kihyun wouldn’t be able to live with himself if Wonho was gone. The love he felt between the two of them was something he had never felt before, something written in the stars, someone meant to be his better half. With Wonho, he would never find anyone else, and he would live his life day to day, wondering what the other was doing, where he was, and if he was happy. Kihyun knew Wonho didn’t tell him because he felt the same way and wanted to protect him, and Kihyun would do the same, and would find some way to stop it, even if it meant putting himself at risk.

Kihyun sighed into the embrace, worry and anxiety filling up his chest once more as he thought of his future, and the possible tragedy to come. Wonho left a few more kisses on his neck before settling down again, and when Kihyun heard the boy’s light snores behind him, he let the tears fall once more, silently staring into the darkness as he thought about their time soon coming to an end. “I won’t give up on us…” Kihyun whispered to the other, a promise he knew Wonho wouldn’t hear, and he closed his eyes, crying himself silently to sleep as Wonho held him close in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it's sad. Yes, I know I'm terrible. Yes, this might make my story even longer than you thought for a sub plot, but who cares? I want tears gosh darn it!  
> Also, one more chapter at their home, then get ready for a crazy third shard adventure. Ft. Evil people, more evil people, a trap, plot points, and more evil people. And ghouls.


	18. Out In Public

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, even though this chapter is shorter than my more recent ones, I had fun writing it. And, it should def hype y'all up for the next shard adventure.

Kihyun woke up, sweating as he remembered the nightmares he had dreamed of during the night. He had seen Wonho in his dreams, the boy either being hurt, or walking past Kihyun like he had no idea who he was. Kihyun had even imagined Wonho with someone else who wasn’t him, and it shook Kihyun, the boy still not able to bounce back from what he had learned yesterday. Kihyun felt the other by his side still, but he knew he needed to clean up, still naked and now sweaty from the night before. Kihyun slowly slid out of the covers, before finding his boxers and his shirts on the floor, putting them on, and then quickly leaving the room as quietly as he could to not wake Wonho up.

Kihyun hurried to the bathroom, scared to see any of the other boy’s of this house in the state he was in, and he sighed when he closed the door behind him, leaning against it for a short moment as he stared at the tiled ground. Kihun picked himself up and turned on the shower, washing up the remains from the night before, as well as the sweat he had accumulated during his nightmares, the dreams still creeping in the back of his mind and forcing him to watch them over and over again. Kihyun finished up his shower, and he toweled the water off of his body and in his hair, the locks still wet as he opened the door and left the bathroom.

Kihyun traveled to the kitchen next, and he was surprised to see none of the other boys there, the light seeping in through the windows and lighting up the room. Kihyun raided the fridge and just ended up settling on toast, lazily walking around as he prepared his own breakfast, wondering if he should make something special for Wonho when he woke up. Kihyun sat at the table and began to eat, but was shocked out of his bite when he heard a loud groan coming from a nearby room, and a few shushes following, Kihyun putting the toast he had back on his plate as he slowly stood up from his chair and looked around.

Kihyun pushed his chair in and left the plate where it was, before padding down the hall, trying to make out any other strange noises he could hear. Right as he passed one of the doors a new groan sounded, and Kihyun pushed his ear to it, listening as whispers swept the room quickly after. “How did this even happen?” someone said, and Kihyun placed his hand on the door, gently pushing it open just enough to take in the scene inside of it.

Jooheon was on a bed, a small wet cloth on his head, and a blanket over his body, his forehead sweaty and his body trembling. Minhyuk sat by his side, a worried expression on his face as he held the boy’s hand tightly, and Hyungwon leaned against the wall, a worried expression of his own as he crossed his arms across his chest. Jooheon groaned again, and Minhyuk looked like he was ready to cry, whipping his head from Hyungwon back to the boy as soon as he voiced his discomfort once more. “You’re alright Joonie, just take deep breaths,” Minhyuk encouraged, and Jooheon tried, taking deeper stuttering breaths before letting out a groan once more.

Hyungwon pushed off the wall and made his way towards Jooheon, a concerned look on his face as he took the wet cloth off his head before replacing it with another one. Jooheon sighed at the coolness, and Minhyuk started to rub his hand up and down Jooheon’s chest soothingly, keeping his gaze on Jooheon for a little bit before looking up at Hyungwon instead. “He’s not getting better…” Minhyuk whispered, and Hyungwon shook his head, sitting at the edge of the bed as he looked at Jooheon. Kihyun didn’t know what to do, but he felt like he wanted to help, worried for his friend and why he was so sick suddenly.

Kihyun pushed the door all the way open and stepped inside, and both boys looked up suddenly at the creaking of it, surprise etching their faces that seemed to soften when they noticed it was Kihyun. Kihyun walked over to the two, and he watched as Jooheon tried to open his eyes, hearing the new person enter the room, and wanting to know who it was. Minhyuk noticed and he returned to his soft petting on the boy’s chest, and he leaned in, placing his lips close to Jooheon’s ear before speaking. “It’s just Kihyun, he’s worried too,” Minhyuk told Jooheon, and Jooheon managed to do a small nod, a sigh leaving his lips once more as he settled back down.

“What’s going on?” Kihyun asked in a whisper, and Hyungwon gave him a small sad smile, pushing his hair back with his hand before replying.

“Energy deterioration. He used too much of his energy while fighting for the past couple days, and now his body doesn’t even have enough left to help him make more,” Hyungwon said, Kihyun growing confused when he had heard this.

“How did he lose so much? When?” Kihyun asked, and Hyungwon looked over at Jooheon, his eyebrows furrowing as he thought about the boy.

“He must have used quite a bit when protecting our place to sleep the first night before the maze. I have a feeling he used some in the maze too, and after training with Minhyuk, he used the last of what he had. We have a lot of energy, but Jooheon always had less, the result of being able to bend fire, his energy burns much quicker,” Hyungwon explained, and Kihyun nodded, wondering how much energy he had and if he would ever accidentally tip the scale himself.

“What do you do when your energy runs out?” Kihyun asked, and Hyungwon hummed, Minhyuk sitting up in his spot as he looked over to Kihyun as well.

“You rest and hope your body can kick back into gear and produce some. Usually people get sick, and Jooheon is only worse because his body temperature is naturally higher,” Minhyuk told him, and Kihyun looked over at the boy, taking a few tentative steps towards him before removing the wet cloth and resting his hand on his dampened forehead. Kihyun frowned when he felt how hot the other was, and Jooheon groaned, only feeling hotter without the cool cloth on his head. Kihyun pulled away before replacing it, and he took a step back, a curious look on his face as he tried to think of what could help the boy.

“How long is energy deterioration supposed to last?” Kihyun asked, and Minhyuk cupped Jooheon’s cheek, the boy sighing into the touch as he gently caressed his skin with his thumb.

“Just a night or two, if things work out alright. We still have time, but by now Jooheon would usually be able to sit up or even eat,” Minhyuk said, and Kihyun nodded, sitting on the edge of the bed as Hyungwon got up.

“I’m going to replace the water, you two can stay and keep Jooheon company,” Hyungwon said, and he took the small bedside pan out of the room, taking a few of the clothes with him as he left. Kihyun and Minhyuk stayed quiet for a few moments before Minhyuk glanced over at Kihyun, and Kihyun caught his gaze, giving the boy a small supportive smile as the other sighed.

“Jooheon has always been there for me, I need to help him through this. Even when I had no one, I had Jooheon,” Minhyuk explained, and Kihyun nodded, knowing he felt a similar way about Wonho himself. “Kihyun can you… can you try singing?” Minhyuk shyly asked, and Kihyun felt himself straighten up, his eyes widening as he heard Minhyuk’s idea.

“That’s a great idea!” Kihyun said, and he hummed to himself, thinking about what to sing to help the other boy. Kihyun had been able to pick out small things, like how different songs had different effects. When he thought about all the boys, that was when his protective Beacon came out, and when he thought about Wonho, that was when nature reacted around him. But when he thought about nature itself, then he felt like he was shifting the energy, either depleting some from others, or filling them with it. Kihyun felt he knew what to sing now to give energy to them, and he picked his starting pitch, closing his eyes as he thought about the forest outside, and the winds whipping around his body.

Kihyun hummed, his song needing no words to accomplish their goal. Just like the forest, which only spoke with its small sounds, Kihyun spoke with his chosen notes, the song vibrating past his lips and into the room around them. Minhyuk watched in awe, always fascinated by Kihyun and his beautiful voice, and Kihyun sang on, feeling the shifting happening around the room as he continued. Kihyun felt rejuvenated himself after a while, and Minhyuk gasped, Jooheon being able to slowly open his eyes while Kihyun couldn’t see it. Kihyun didn’t finish yet, because he wanted to wait for the right time, the right note to give Jooheon everything he needed to wake up full of energy.

Kihyun continued to sing, and when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he smiled, his humming coming to a slow end as Kihyun sang his last note, his eyes fluttering open, and his gaze catching Jooheon’s own, the boy now sitting up in bed and his hand clasped on Kihyun’s shoulder. Kihyun turned to smile at him, and Jooheon smiled widely back, the fire back in his eyes as he looked back at Kihyun. “Feeling better?” Kihyun asked, and Jooheon nodded excitedly, letting go of Kihyun before turning to Minhyuk. Minhyuk was quick to pounce on the other boy, wrapping his arms around his shoulders as Jooheon only laughed, a fond smile on his face as he brought his hand up to wrap around Minhyuk as well.

“You idiot! You need to tell us when you use too much energy!” Minhyuk chastised, and Jooheon hummed, nodding his head as Minhyuk slowly pulled back.

“Yeah, I’m an idiot for making you worry,” Jooheon said, and Minhyuk pouted, Jooheon reaching up to ruffle the boy’s hair as he looked back over at Kihyun. “Thank you. I don’t know what would have happened to Minhyuk here if I was out any longer,” Jooheon joked, but Kihyun could hear the appreciation in his voice, still happy that Kihyun was able to help him out.

“Anytime, I’m glad that these are my powers so I can help you guys like this. Like your personal support team,” Kihyun said, and Jooheon chuckled, turning back to Minhyuk before smiling softly at him. Kihyun stood up from his spot, and he turned to the two, giving Jooheon a small wave as Minhyuk was distracted, and he crept out of the room, shutting the door behind him as he smiled to himself. Kihyun sighed, glad that Jooheon wasn’t sick anymore, and glad that he could help, his powers more useful than he thought before. Kihyun walked back to the kitchen before throwing his toast away, and he went to the living room instead, sitting on the couch and crossing his legs in front of him as he pulled out his phone.

The weather was nice outside, and Kihyun sighed, wondering what to do today as they waited to hear from the second shard. He wanted to spend his time with Wonho, but he knew the boy might be busy as well, as he had left the previous day and didn’t return until the night time. Kihyun lazily played a game on his phone with a frown on his face, and he missed as a person came up from behind him, slowly wrapping their hand around the front of his neck and making him gasp. Kihyun froze in his spot as the person’s fingers danced along his adams apple, before fully wrapping around him, and the hand started to pull his head back, Kihyun only realizing that it was Wonho when he could see the other leaning down and smiling at him.

Kihyun smiled softly back, and Wonho pulled his hand away, instead caressing Kihyun’s hair through his fingers as he glanced at the phone he was holding. “Bored?” Wonho asked, and Kihyun shrugged, his eyes fluttering shut as he melted from the feeling of Wonho petting him. Wonho pulled away after a few moments, and Kihyun felt something wrap around his neck again, this time lighter and smaller than Wonho’s hand from before. Kihyun opened his eyes, and Wonho moved to stand in front of him instead, reaching forward to pick something off the top of Kihyun’s chest and hold it up for him. “I got this in town yesterday, I hope you like it,” Wonho said, and Kihyun looked down, a large smile splitting his face as he looked down at what was in Wonho’s hand.

It was a pendant, a light purple smooth stone attached to a leather string that wrapped around Kihyun’s neck. Kihyun picked the pendant from Wonho’s hand and looked at it himself, adoring the necklace already, and the fact that it was from Wonho. Kihyun gave Wonho a small smile, and he let go of his necklace, reaching forward to cup Wonho’s cheeks and pull him down, giving him a small surprising kiss on his lips before letting the other boy pull away. Wonho looked down at him in awe, and Kihyun unfolded his legs, sitting up in his spot as he stared up at Wonho.

“It’s perfect, thank you,” Kihyun said, and he felt his cheeks start to blush, adoration filling his chest as he thought about how much love he had for the boy in front of him. Wonho got down onto his knees and placed himself in between Kihyun’s legs, gently rubbing his hands up and down Kihyun’s thighs as he looked fondly up at him.

“I wanted to give you something for a while, but I didn’t know what. That’s why I was gone for so long yesterday,” Wonho explained, and Kihyun felt his smile falter for only a moment, too quick for Wonho to see as he thought about what he had seen and learned yesterday.

“Wonho, you’ll stay by my side forever, right?” Kihyun asked, and something flashed in Wonho’s eyes, a look Kihyun had never noticed before until now.

“Forever, no matter what,” Wonho promised, and Kihyun gulped back his heavy emotions, nodding slowly as he leaned forward to give Wonho one more kiss. Wonho reached up to gently cup his cheek, and Kihyun sighed into the kiss, the kiss soft and slow, and perfect for the moment between the two. It ended too soon for Kihyun, and Wonho got up from his spot, sitting next to Kihyun on the couch instead as he wrapped his arm tightly around Kihyun’s waist before pulling him closer. “Did you eat?” Wonho asked, and Kihyun hummed, nodding his head before motioning back to the kitchen.

“I had a few bites of toast, but then went to help Jooheon out. He was sick, but he’s all better now,” Kihyun said with a smile, and Wonho smiled himself, leaning in to leave a peck on Kihyun’s nose before backing away. Kihyun scrunched his nose, and Wonho laughed, nuzzling closer to Kihyun as he laid his head on the boy’s shoulder. “What should we do today?” Kihyun asked, and Wonho hummed, thinking hard before coming up with an answer.

“Maybe we could grab some food to make later?” Wonho suggested, and Kihyun nodded, already wanting to show off his cooking skills to the others later.

“Sounds good,” Kihyun said, and Wonho held him close for one more moment before pulling away, standing back up off the couch and heading out of the room to change. Kihyun stayed where he was for one more moment, grabbing the pendant in his hand before closing his eyes, making a wish to him and Wonho that he hoped would come true.

“Please… don’t take him away from me…” Kihyun whispered out loud, and then he sighed, letting the pendant fall back down onto his chest before he got up, sliding the phone in his pocket and heading to his room to change with Wonho for the day.

~~~~~~~~

Kihyun and Wonho walked through town, holding hands as they tried to find a good place to buy their groceries from. Kihyun hummed under his breath, and Wonho smiled down at him, a few pedestrians staring at the couple as they moved happily through the streets. Kihyun looked up at the sky to see the darkened clouds start rolling in, and he knew they should be quick, the weather about to take a turn for the worse soon with a heavy downpour. The town was cold, the winter season here, and Kihyun made sure to bundle up, deciding to wear his glasses instead of his contacts as they walked down the street.

“You look extra cute today,” Wonho said, and Kihyun looked up at him, his blush only growing from the cold from Wonho’s words. Kihyun pulled his coat up to cover his chin and he avoided the other’s eye as he hummed under his breath, knowing he would be distracted himself if he was to stare at the other for too long.

“No I’m not…” Kihyun muttered under his breath, but Wonho still heard it, a small chuckle leaving his lips as his hand tightened around Kihyun’s own.

“You’re right, your look adorable,” Wonho teased, and Kihyun let out a small whine, pouting as he looked down at the road below him. “What, you don’t believe me?” Wonho asked, and Kihyun shook his head, glancing quickly at Wonho to see the smirk on his face. “I guess I’ll have to show you…” Wonho said, and he suddenly pulled Kihyun down the sidewalk and into a clothing store, grabbing a random piece of clothing before bringing them to the changing rooms. 

Wonho shoved Kihyun into one of the stalls before locking it behind them, and he pushed Kihyun into the long mirror, Kihyun’s face only a few inches from it as he gasped from the sudden roughness of Wonho. Wonho threw the clothes to the side before planting his hands on the sides of Kihyun’s head on the mirror, and Kihyun could see the reflection of Wonho behind him, the boy smirking as he stared down at Kihyun. Kihyun bit his bottom lip as he stared at Wonho, and Wonho slowly lifted his head, his gaze heavy as it connected with Kihyun’s own. It was warm in the stall, and Kihyun felt himself start to heat up, not only from the heat in the clothing store, but from Wonho behind him, the boy encasing Kihyun in his own body heat as he stood as close as he was to him.

“W-Wonho… I’m hot…” Kihyun mumbled, and Wonho chuckled, leaning into Kihyun’s ear before moving his hands off the mirror and to the front of Kihyun’s jacket instead.

“Let me help you take this off then,” Wonho whispered, and he started to pull on the zipper, opening up the jacket on Kihyun before sliding it off for the boy and setting it back to the side. Kihyun gulped when Wonho’s hands returned to his chest, and the other started to rub soothing circles into it, Kihyun blushing as his hands fiddled in front of him. “Hands on the wall,” Wonho ordered, and Kihyun gulped, shakily bringing his hands to the mirror before placing them on it, staring at the reflection of himself and Wonho as his face flushed even more. “Now I want you to look at yourself, and if you look away for even a moment, I’ll punish you…” Wonho huskily whispered, and Kihyun moved his eyes back to his own reflection, looking into his eyes as he saw the flustered expression on his own face. 

Kihyun jumped when he felt Wonho’s hands move under his shirt, but he continued to stare at himself, biting his lip and seeing as they turned red from abuse. Kihyun whined quietly, and Wonho moved in, pressing his chest against Kihyun’s back as he stared down at the boy, making sure he was looking at himself the entire time Wonho touched him. Wonho reached far up enough to flick one of Kihyun’s nipples, and Kihyun moaned, arching into Wonho’s back as he watched the lust start to wash over his face, his eyes half lidding, and his lips shiny with spit when he licked them.

“Do you see what I see yet?” Wohno asked in a whisper, and Kihyun shivered, his lips parted as he started to lightly pants. Wonho played with his nipples on his chest, and Kihyun pushed back, his eyes threatening to close from the touches of pleasure he was feeling. Wonho smirked and slowly moved his hand away, instead bringing it to the front of Kihyun’s pants, and watching as the boy reacted as he started to palm him, Kihyun’s body jerking from the touch, and a low moan leaving his lips in the stall. Wonho kissed the back of his neck lightly, and Kihyun bared it, watching himself as he stretched his neck and started to act needy for the boy behind him.

“I-Is it okay-hmm… to do this here?” Kihyun asked, interrupted by a moan he couldn’t hold back when Wonho rubbed against him a little rougher. Wonho stayed quiet, adding suspense as Kihyun continued to look at himself, his face so much more different than he had ever seen it before. Wonho licked a stripe across the back of Kihyun’s neck, and Kihyun’s legs started to tremble, his body heating up even more as Wonho touched his most sensitive place.

“I’ll stop when you answer me,” Wonho said, and Kihyun cursed silently, knowing the choice he had to make now. While he loved feeling this way with Wonho, he knew it was wrong to be doing it like this in public. And while the thrill made it even more fun, he would rather take it back home, where he could be as loud as he wanted, and neither of them would have to hold back from the other.

“Ah!” Kihyun suddenly yelled, his eyes fluttering shut for only a moment before remembering he needed to look at his reflection and watch his own reactions. Wonho had started to slide his hand down Kihyun’s pants, and Kihyun could feel him rub even closer, only the thin layer of his underwear stopping the direct contact now. Kihyun watched as his own eyes continued to flutter, threatening to close as he bit his bottom lip, Wonho glancing up and smirking when he watched Kihyun looking at himself.

“Tell me what you see Kihyun,” Wonho asked, growling huskily in his ear before using his free hand to slide back up Kihyun’s shirt to play with his nipples. Kihyun gasped before arching away from the touch, but he only pushed back harder into Wonho, and feeling his muscles against his back drove him only crazier. Kihyun looked around his face, taking in his lust filled features, but he started to take too long, Wonho’s hand now reaching to slide inside his underwear instead and make him fully hard. “Now,” Wonho demanded, and Kihyun whined, whipping his eyes around to say something to Wonho.

“M-My face… it’s red,” Kihyun tried, and Wonho chuckled, kissing the back of his neck softly in contrast to his hands before looking back up at the other.

“You’re so cute when you blush like that… what else?” Wonho asked, and he moved his hand to the other nipple, rolling it between his fingers as Kihyun squirmed from the touches. Suddenly there was a knock on their stall door, and Kihyun froze, Wonho pulling his hand out of Kihyun’s shirt and wrapping it around his mouth instead as he kept his hand in the boy’s pants. “Yes?” Wonho asked out loud when the scene between the two seemed to pause for a moment, but Wonho continued to play with Kihyun’s clothed length, the boy whimpering from the touch, but his sounds muffled by Wonho’s hand.

“Is everything alright sir? You’ve been in there for a while…” one of the attendants asked, and Kihyun felt himself blush as he squirmed some more, still staring at his own reflection as Wonho lightly glided his finger around the tip of Kihyun’s shaft.

“Oh, yeah. I just had to take a phone call first, but I’m just starting to try the clothes on now,” Wonho said, and the attendant mumbled something under their breath as Kihyun moaned into the hand on his mouth.

“Well alright sir. Please take your time then,” the attendant said, and they left, Wonho releasing Kihyun’s mouth and watching as the boy panted harshly after. Kihyun balled his hands on the glass into small fists, and Wonho reached up, petting the boy’s hair lovingly as he smiled at him.

“You did a good job staying quiet, beautiful. But, we’re still not stopping until you tell me what else you see,” Wonho said, and Kihyun groaned, his lips parting after as he continued to pant from the touches.

“W-Wonho… my- my eyes,” Kihyun said, and Wonho nodded, his hand tightening into a loose fist in Kihyun’s hair as he held the others held still.

“When your eyes look like that, they make me want to never stop touching you… want to make you feel good…” Wonho mumbled, and Kihyun felt his chest tighten at the words, his cheeks flushing once more as he looked back at himself.

“A-And my l-lips,” Kihyun panted out, a moan leaving them as Wonho increased his small amount of friction on Kihyun’s length.

“The prettiest lips, so kissable and delicious,” Wonho said, and he let go of Kihyun hair, instead bringing his hand around to Kihyun’s mouth as he poked and tugged gently at the other’s lips. Kihyun parted his mouth more as his eyes lidded, and Wonho started to push two of his fingers into Kihyun’s mouth, the boy instinctually closing around them and sucking slowly, moaning at the taste of Wonho and the feeling of his hand on him combined. Wonho groaned as he pushed down on Kihyun’s tongue, and Kihyun felt the drool slip from the side of his mouth as he sucked a little harsher, Wonho slowly pulling his fingers out right after with a small pop. “You’re so cute and sexy, right?” Wonho asked, wiping the spit from his fingers onto Kihyun’s cheek. Kihyun bared his neck to the side, and Wonho dragged his fingers from his cheek and down his neck, leaving a small trail of spit that cooled when Wonho suddenly blew on it. Kihyun shivered, and he looked up at himself to see his lips slightly swollen now, and his face shiny from spit and drool.

“Y-Yes…” Kihyun finally said, and Wonho chuckled in a low tone, giving Kihyun’s length one last small graze before pulling his hand out, Kihyun sighing loudly as he dared to still not look away from himself. 

“See? That wasn’t so hard,” Wonho said, and he pulled Kihyun up, turning him around before helping him to sit on the bench in the stall. Kihyun stumbled to sit, but he was able to with Wonho’s help, smiling up and nodding lazily at the boy as he tried to calm himself down from the touches.

“Y-You’re beautiful too, Wonho,” Kihyun suddenly said, and Wonho seemed surprised for a moment, a soft smile taking over his lips as he stared down at Kihyun. Wonho reached down and placed two fingers under Kihyun’s chin before gently pulling his head up, and Kihyun looked up at Wonho with wide eyes, the boy above him breathtaking as always.

“But for you Kihyun, your looks aren’t the only beautiful thing about you. It’s your heart, and the way you always try to help people. Or how even though you had a tough childhood, you stayed kind, and always kept a smile on your face. Or the small things, like the cute confused look you get when you don’t understand something, or the way your nose scrunches when someone does something you don’t like. The way your eyes shine when you look at me, a look that only belongs to me,” Wonho said, and he leaned down, Kihyun’s breath catching in his throat as Wonho came so close to his lips. “I love everything about you, your heart, mind, and your body. You’re perfect with even any flaws in my eyes, and I’ll do anything to make sure that we spend forever together. I love who you are so much, Kihyun,” Wonho admitted, and Kihyun felt the tears start to build up in his eyes as he stared back at Wonho, taken away by the man’s words and his declaration of love to Kihyun.

“You’re my everything, Wonho,” Kihyun whispered, and Wonho smiled, closing the distance between the two and landing a soft kiss on Kihyun’s lips, the kiss slow and passionate. It sealed the emotions the two carried for one another, and Kihyun could feel everything Wonho felt inside of him, the love and warmth he had only for Kihyun. Kihyun smiled into the kiss, and Wonho slid his fingers away to gently cup Kihyun’s cheek instead, pulling back just enough to leave small fond pecks on the boy’s lips and on the corner of them, on his jaw and cheek, and a few on his nose, the boy giggling when he felt Wonho kiss him lovingly there. Wonho slowly pulled away fully, and Kihyun smiled brightly up at him, their gazes connected even as one stood and one sat.

“We should probably leave before they call security on us, right?” Wonho asked, and Kihyun chuckled, standing back up as he started to put his coat back on.

“Whose idea was it to do all that inside a public area?” Kihyun asked, and Wonho smirked, opening the door to the stall back up and holding it open as Kihyun walked back through.

“I thought it was fun,” Wonho said, and Kihyun nodded, quickly making his way throughout the store and outside, making sure nobody caught them as they left. Kihyun felt the chilled wind slap across his face the moment they stepped out, but he felt warmer than before, full or warm emotions and warm touches. Kihyun waited for Wonho to catch up, and he looked around him, noticing the sudden lack of people around as he watched his breath puff into smoke in the air. Wonho came by his side, and Kihyun grasped his hand tightly, suddenly feeling a stir of fear inside him as the wind came to a slow stop, and silence encased the two.

“Wonho… something feels wrong…” Kihyun whispered to the other, and he felt Wonho straighten next to him, his hand tightening in his own as Wonho looked around the area himself. 

Kihyun glanced at Wonho and noticed the sudden stoney look on his face, and Kihyun gulped, looking out towards the empty street once more to see if he could see any movement. Fog was starting to roll in suddenly, and it encased the street, blocking the distance from their sight as Wonho forced Kihyun to take a step behind him. Kihyun watched as the fog thickened, and he looked to all the shops, watching as their lights went out, and the people inside of them disappeared, making Wonho and Kihyun the only people around on the entire block for the moment, and making Kihyun realize that the two of them were being targeted.

Kihyun felt his eyes widen when he watched a figure slowly emerge from the fog, and he shivered, fear taking over his senses as his body suddenly began to turn hot. Kihyun glanced at Wonho for one more moment before looking at the figure, and the person took a few steps out of the fog, stopping a good distance between him and Wonho as he smiled at the two. Kihyun gasped when he recognized who it was, and he stepped out from behind Wonho, a confused expression on his face as he felt the figure's eyes dart to him the moment he revealed himself.

“Kihyun! It’s been so long! We’ve missed you at the gas station,” his ex coworker said, and Kihyun gulped, Wonho trying to pull him back but Kihyun holding his ground instead.

“W-What’s going on?” Kihyun shouted, and the boy laughed loudly, holding onto his stomach as he shifted his gaze to Wonho.

“Ah, I see you and the Knight have finally gotten close… pity, I was hoping to have my fun by faking the nice guy,” the boy said before taking a step closer, and Kihyun felt Wonho stiffen behind him, a blade suddenly coming into view as Wonho prepared to fight. “Oh, don’t worry! I won’t do anything… yet. I just wanted to see your faces one last time before you meet someone reeeaaaallly special to me!” the boy joyfully said, and he snapped his fingers, the fog suddenly rolling in and surrounding Wonho and Kihyun completely. Kihyun felt the tingles of terror roll down his spine when the boy suddenly disappeared, but he could sense him, and he knew he was still nearby.

“What a-are you d-doing?!” Kihyun yelled, and the boy laughed, the laugh echoing throughout the fog and surrounding the two of them.

“Kihyun, do you even know my name? Or when I started working at the gas station?” the boy asked, and Kihyun felt his blood run cold when he realized he didn’t know the answer to either of those questions. “Let me ask an easier one: why did you throw the cake away? I worked so hard on it and even used a secret ingredient too! One bite, and it would’ve changed your world…” the boy said, and Kihyun remembered throwing the cake away, his eyes widening when he realized that the other might have tried to poison it.

“What i-is your name t-then?” Kihyun asked, his voice coming out weaker as he started to struggle to breath in the fog, his body heating up and his throat on fire.

“Finally! You can call me Jiyong. I chose that name myself!” the boy proudly said, and Kihyun felt his legs suddenly give in on him, Kihyun falling to his knees as he gasped for air. Wonho cursed under his breath and tried to pull the boy back up, but when he couldn’t he moved to stand in front of him instead, Kihyun staring at the ground with wide eyes as his body started to erupt into flames on the inside. “Here’s the thing: I was sent to collect you today, but I have a feeling something more fun is about to happen. So I’ll wait for you to come to us by yourself, little Beacon. And when you do, I’ll have all the fun in the world as I rip the flesh off your body, and drain the blood from your veins, as I feed it to our Queen…” Jiyong said, his voice growing darker as images of Kihyun being tortured to death swam around his head. Kihyun sobbed dryly, and Wonho growled, his eyes darkening as he tried to make out where the other was. There was a small sliver of light in the fog, and Wonho suddenly threw his blade at it, the fog clearing and showing as the blade stabbed right through Jiyong’s left hand. Jiyong laughed before pulling the blade out, dark black blood pooling out and splatting on the ground, and he looked up at Wonho, a large maniac smile on his face as he threw the blade to the side. “And I’ll have your Knight here watch it all,” Jiyong finished, and he suddenly disappeared, the fog taking him away before fading out itself.

Kihyun rolled onto his side before laying on his back, and he clutched his throat, his eyes rolling behind his head as he violently thrashed, his body on fire and his head threatening to explode with the strange pressure he was feeling. Wonho lifted him up off the ground before teleporting them back to the forest, and he ran as fast as he could, making it back to the house quickly before setting Kihyun down on the couch. The other boys heard the commotion and came out to see what had happened, and Kihyun watched as his vision blackened, and a voice started to filter through in his mind.

“ _Where one might not want to venture, one must try… I am here in the darkness… I can’t see, but I can hear, and I know they are near… find me, save me, use me…_ ” the voice said, and Kihyun gasped as his eyes fell forward, his gaze locking on with Wonho’s own as he struggled to breath.

“T-The shard!” Kihyun panted out, and Wonho’s own eyes widened, looking between the boys as Kihyun struggled to sit up. “I-I know w-where it is!” Kihyun said, and the boys looked at him confusedly, wondering how he already knew based on the words he had heard. 

“Where?” Wonho asked, and Kihyun let his gaze slip from Wonho to Changkyun, the boy standing behind the group with his arms crossed across his chest as he looked at Kihyun. Kihyun gulped, and Changkyun seemed to understand, his eyes widening as a curse left his mouth. The others followed Kihyun’s gaze, and Changkyun sighed, reaching up his hand to ruffle his hair before looking at the other boys.

“The Shadow Realm…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are going to start to get serious, so say goodbye to smut for a few chapters, cause that would just be weird if stuff like that happened between the two in the middle of a dangerous situation. I'm very excited to start this next crazy thing with you all, so much is going to happen!  
> Also, I recently hit 1,000 hits on this story, and that is so excited for me! While I write for you readers and for the fun I find in it myself, it is always exciting to see that people at least open up the first chapter to take a peek at it. I'd hope people would stay to keep reading after that though haha. Anyways, congrats to us!


	19. The Shadow Realm Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only way I can describe this chapter, is fucked up. That's it. It's going to be evil, unethical, and unsettling. And it'll only get worse before it gets better. But, I promise I will NEVER write anything with rape. Because I wouldn't be able to write the aftermath for it. I have nothing in my experiences of life to justify myself to write anything like that, and I would never want to upset anybody by writing something wrong. So I stay away from that. Will there probably be noncon? Yes. But will it go farther than a few touches and kisses? No.

“The… Shadow Realm?” Jooheon slowly asked, taking a seat next to Kihyun on the couch as he looked at Changkyun.

“Yeah, it’s like a realm that my powers are based off of. I can go there at any time, I just have always decided not to. My elders warned me against going there,” Changkyun said, and the group nodded, Wonho looking over at Kihyun as the boy slowly sat up from his spot on the couch. The flames in his body started to subside, and he reached up, wiping the sweat off his head as he took in deep breaths.

“Changkyun told me about it a few days ago, it was the only thing that made sense with what the shard said to me,” Kihyun said, and he could feel a strong pull start to take over his body, the pull following the shadows around the room as they slowly started to shift.

“What did it say?” Wonho asked, and Kihyun hummed, pushing his bangs away from his face before speaking once more.

“It mentioned that one might not want to go there, which made me think of Changkyun. It said something about darkness, and that while it couldn’t see it could still hear. There was something nearby to it that it wanted me to save it from,” Kihyun said, and the group nodded, looking around at one another before Hyungwon took a step forward to speak.

“I’ve seen the realm in a few of my visions, though I didn’t know what it was at the time. I can only understand now that it was the Shadow Realm,” Hyungwon said, and the group looked at him, curious to what he had to say. “There are a lot of unpleasant things there, and it's full of different creatures,” Hyungwon added, and Kihyun felt himself shiver, wondering how many more scary things he would see and how they would compare to the ones he had already seen.

“Actually, we call it the Shadow Realm. The closest thing it could be compared to for most people, is Hell. But without the lore of the Devil and all of that,” Changkyun said, Kihyun’s eyes widening as he imagined traveling to Hell. 

“How do we get there? I can’t travel between realms,” Wonho said, and Kihyun pointed at Changkyun, the boy frowning when he realized they would really be going to the one place he had tried to avoid his entire life.

“Changkyun can send all of us there using his shadows. He showed me how to do it once,” Kihyun said, and Wonho looked nervously between Changkyun and Kihyun, scared that this was really happening, and Kihyun would be sent to an unknown equivalent to Hell. Kihyun glanced at Wonho as well, and he did his best to hide his own fear, knowing if the other saw, he would feel even more worried than before for Kihyun and his safety. Kihyun sighed and shivered, and he remembered the confrontation he had with Jiyong only moments ago, the boy saying he had been sent to capture Kihyun, but was waiting because he figured Kihyun would discover something on his own soon. He wondered if this had anything to do with it, but he knew his gut was saying that it did.

Kihyun stood from the couch and stepped over to Wonho, leaning against the boy’s side before taking his hand into his own. “There is nothing else we can do besides follow the voice. We should start getting ready now,” Hyungwon said, and the boys all slowly nodded, weary to travel to such an unknown place as the Shadow Realm. Changkyun looked pale, and Kihyun felt himself concerned for the boy, knowing that Changkyun had tried his hardest to stay away from going there. Kihyun felt a tug on his hand, and he let Wonho drag him away from the others, pulling him into their room before sitting Kihyun down on the bed. Kihyun sighed and placed his hands on the sheets next to him, balling them into his fists before looking up at Wonho with a sad smile.

“I have a bad feeling about this,” Wonho said, and Kihyun nodded, agreeing with the others' intuition.

“I know. But we don’t have a choice,” Kihyun said, and Wonho sighed, moving to turn away from Kihyun as he started to pack both of their bags. Kihyun let his gaze travel over the other’s broad back, his shoulders slumped as he stressed over their new situation, and Kihyun swung his feet in front of him, letting his head fall to face the ground soon after. “This is all happening quickly,” Kihyun added, and Wonho stayed silent, pausing in his packing before turning his head to look at Kihyun.

“That’s how it will always be until we defeat the Queen. We live our lives for this purpose now, and after, we can make a new one, together,” Wonho said, and Kihyun avoided the other’s gaze, knowing that there was always a chance that they wouldn’t have a “together” when this was all over.

“Yeah…” Kihyun sighed out, and Wonho stood up, walking back over to Kihyun before kneeling on the ground in front of the other, placing his hands on Kihyun’s thighs as he rubbed small soothing circles into them with his thumbs. Kihyun reached forward to cup Wonho’s cheek gently in one hand, and with the other he started to caress the boy’s white and blue locks between his fingers, watching as Wonho closed his eyes and took comfort in the small touches from Kihyun. 

“We’re going to be okay…” Wonho whispered, and Kihyun felt himself smile at the other, love filling his heart and giving him the encouragement to continue on.

“I know,” Kihyun said, and he leaned in, leaving a soft kiss on the others lips for a few moments, before pulling away, Wonho opening his eyes to gaze at Kihyun with an intense look. Wonho pushed up and gently cupped the back of Kihyun’s head, his fingers intertwining with Kihyun’s pink locks as he pulled him into another kiss. Kihyun sighed when he felt the other’s lips on his own, and he felt Wonho start to smile into it, the kisses soft and full of warmth, perfect for the moment between the two. Wonho ended the kiss shortly after, and Kihyun suppressed a whine, knowing that they didn’t have a lot of time left before they would need to leave for the third shard. 

“I’ll pack, you can rest for a little bit longer. Those shard voices always seem to pull a lot out of you,” Wonho commented, and Kihyun nodded, watching as the other moved back to the other side of the room to pack, Kihyun pushing himself up onto the bed and laying sideways on it as he watched. Wonho gazed back at him with a smile every so often, and Kihyun smiled back, thankful for the other, and happy to have him in his life. He hoped that they would be able to stay by one anothers side, because he wouldn’t know what to do if Kihyun was put into a situation without Wonho around.

Wonho finished quickly, and he helped Kihyun off the bed, both of them returning to the living room shortly after to see all the boys there and packed. Changkyun looked distressed still, and he stood away from the group, but Kihyun knew the other knew that there was nothing else any of them could do now. Kihyun took Wonho’s hand in his own, and once everyone gave a silent nod that they were ready, Changkyun sighed, stepping forward and starting to collect his shadows before speaking.

“I don’t really know how this works, but I think it’ll be dark for a few moments, and then we’ll end up there,” Changkyun slowly said, and the boy’s watched as the shadows creeped forward, already touching Changkyun before any of the others. “The shadows are cold… but it won’t last that long,” Changkyun promised, and Kihyun felt himself shiver when one crept up on his leg, like ice rubbing smoothly against his skin.

“This is safe, right?” Minhyuk asked, and Changkyun shrugged, still pushing his shadows on the others before speaking once more.

“I hope so,” was all Changkyun said before the shadows covered everyone completely, surprising each boy as darkness fell over them.

Kihyun knew Wonho was still next to him, and he could feel the boy’s hand in his own. But he couldn’t see him, or anything. He didn’t know where he was, and he shivered, the cold slowly becoming more unbearable the longer the shadows fell over them. Kihyun jerked his hand when he trembled harsher from the cold, but he could feel Wonho’s own tighter around his, and he gritted his clattering teeth, closing his eyes as he wished for it to be over soon. Kihyun felt as the coldness washed away, and in return a heat singed his skin, Kihyun opening his eyes at the sudden feeling and releasing a loud gasp. The new light strained his eyes, but he could make out their surroundings, a red world made of red stone and fire, the heat even hotter than when they were in the desert from before. Kihyun could already feel the sweat cling to his forehead and his clothes, and he let go of Wonho’s hand, the feeling of his dampened palm growing uncomfortable as it sat in Wonho’s own.

Kihyun turned to see that each of the boy’s were next to him, and he felt himself sigh in relief, turning to take in more of the Shadow Realm once he knew that they had all safely arrived. The area was vast, with red mountains in the distance, and steam coming from small pits in the ground, fires set in strange spots that didn’t seem to burn out. Kihyun looked up to see no sky, just a large expanse of blackness that watched over his small group of friends. Kihyun couldn’t see any type of enemies yet, but he could hear them in the distance, yelling and shrieks echoing off the mountains and coming back to sound at the group. Kihyun felt his chest tighten at the sight of it all, and he looked up at Wonho, taking in the hardened look on his own face as he looked around himself.

“Welcome to Hell,” Changkyun said, kicking a few pebbles away from in front of him before looking at the others. “It’s my first time being here too, so if you have any questions, I probably don’t have the answers,” Changkyun said before frowning, and he turned away from the boys, moving to sit on a red rock that stuck up from the ground before looking towards the mountains.

Kihyun felt the pull in his tightened chest, the pull leading them towards the ominous looking mountains off in the distance. Kihyun gulped, knowing they would have to travel through a lot of land before making it there, and pass by enemies along the way. Kihyun pointed towards the mountains, and the other boys followed the motion, looking towards the red peaks before back at Kihyun. “There, it’s over by those mountains,” Kihyun said, and following Kihyun’s words were a loud laugh, bouncing off the walls of the mountains and echoing back to the others. Kihyun gulped in fear of the unknown, and Wonho took a step forward, trying to make out any enemies nearby before nodding at the group.

“We should get a head start now, before the things that live here realize that we’ve arrived,” Wonho said, and Hyunwoo moved to the back, taking his spot in the rear before nodding.

“You lead, I’ll cover,” Hyunwoo said, and Wonho stood in front of the group, Kihyun suddenly being pushed into the middle as every boy made to surround him in some way. The group set off slowly, and Kihyun reached up, wiping the sweat off of his forehead as his mouth dried up, already parched from the heat, and knowing that they would have a long journey ahead of them.

~~~~~~~~

The group made it far, but were already tired, the heat taking a toll on them as they evaded the sounds of enemies close by. The shadows moved around them, following as if they were watching them, and Kihyun felt miserable, pulling his sweaty shirt from his chest as he licked his chapped lips again. The other boys looked worse for wear as well, but they managed to keep going, nothing in sight yet, and only the pull inside of Kihyun to lead them. The group took a moment to rest, finding seats on the red stone to sit, while Kihyun threw his backpack on the ground, sitting down on that instead as he felt his legs collapse from exhaustion beneath him. The pull wasn’t strong yet, and he knew that meant they still had a ways to go, something that would start to test Kihyun’s sanity after a while longer of their journey.

Wonho walked over to Kihyun, handing him a water bottle with a soft smile amidst the dirt and sweat clinging to his face, and Kihyun graciously accepted it, opening it up and chugging the water before coughing from the fast intake. Wonho chuckled before sitting next to Kihyun, and the boys all stayed silent, knowing that if they were to continue they would need to limit their energy the most they could. Kihyun looked towards the mountains with a frown, and he felt the pull suddenly waver inside of him, a new pull opening up to the East of them, and this one much stronger than the first. Kihyun frowned harder as he stood on shaky legs, squinting to look towards where the new pull led, and Wonho looked up at him in confusion, lightly grabbing onto Kihyun’s hand before the boy could get lost in the feeling and start making his way East.

“Kihyun, what’s wrong?” Wonho asked, and the other boys looked towards Kihyun, only noticing now the way Kihyun had suddenly started staring off in a new direction.

“It’s strange… but I can feel it…” Kihyun mumbled, and Wonho got up, tugging on Kihyun’s arm and pulling him back before he looked out to where Kihyun was looking.

“What do you feel?” Jooheon asked, Minhyuk and him both looking up at Kihyun in confusion.

“A new pull, but this one is stronger,” Kihyun said, and the boy’s eyes suddenly widened, the new revelation confusing the group as a whole.

“Another pull? So there’s two now?” Jooheon asked, and Kihyun stopped for a moment, feeling for the first one inside of him and nodding when he realized he could feel both.

“This new one is so strong, it’s almost hard to fight…” Kihyun said, focusing back in on the pull to the East before suddenly getting pulled back by Wonho again. Wonho stared down at Kihyun with a heavy gaze before looking at the other boy’s, but Kihyun didn’t notice, too distracted by the second pull to realize the other was even looking at him. “We need to follow it…” Kihyun mumbled, his vision growing hazy as his mind started to wonder. Kihyun fought against Wonho’s grip, but Wonho held on, knowing that the other wasn’t himself right now, and that he was being led on by the will of the pull.

“What should we do?” Wonho asked worriedly, still focused on keeping Kihyun by his side.

“I say we follow it! If it’s a pull, it can only be a shard piece, right?” Minhyuk said, standing up from his spot and gathering his own backpack onto his shoulders again. Jooheon stood as well, nodding to the other’s words as he got ready himself.

“I don’t know… this feels strange,” Hyungwon said, and Wonho agreed, nodding himself as the group started to differentiate in opinions.

“What’s the worst that could happen? We’re all here, there’s no way anyone could defeat all of us at once,” Minhyuk added, and Hyungwon sighed, giving into the other boy even as he held a weary look on his face.

“Let’s just be careful,” Jooheon added, and the boy’s all looked towards Kihyun again, who was shaking his head, trying to break himself out of his own trance that he kept being pulled back into. Wonho let go of his hand, and the boy almost fell over, Wonho catching him right after and helping him to stabilize himself before he started walking, getting fully lost in the pull, and the world darkening around him. The boy’s followed with each of their guards up, and Kihyun walked fast, leading them perfectly around large stones and boulders for a while, before coming upon a cave, the boy heading in first without a second thought as the group wearily made their own way in.

Kihyun fell back awake the moment he passed the entrance to the cave, and he held his head, feeling a sudden thumping behind his eyes as he started to grow dizzy, turning to look back at the other boys as they made their way inside. Kihyun felt his body give in on itself suddenly, and the boys watched Kihyun fall to the ground, hitting his head on the way down, before groaning loudly and lying limp. The boys panicked, before they started to feel dizzy themselves, a curse leaving Wonho’s lips when he realized it had all been a trap, and the boys each passed out, Wonho falling next to Kihyun as the blackness returned to the group of boy’s once more.

~~~~~~~~

Kihyun woke up dizzy, his head pounding as his vision blurred before him. He reached up slowly, holding his head as he tried to sit, his first thought wondering where Wonho was, and his next wondering where he was. Kihyun remembered feeling the strange pull from before, but he didn’t remember what had happened after he followed it, darkness washing over him as he was forced to follow it. Kihyun sat up and felt the ground, feeling the cold stone beneath him, and he blinked a few times, looking around until he was able to see clearer, his blood running cold as he furrowed his eyebrows at the sight.

Kihyun was inside a cell, the bars made of normal steel, and the ground cement beneath him. He was alone, but the cell was small, almost more like a cage, and he couldn’t stand up in it, the top too low for him to extend his whole body. Kihyun crawled forward slowly, still dizzy even after coming to his senses, and he grabbed onto the bars on the front, peering out into the room he was in as he pulled on the steel in his hands. Kihyun gulped when he noticed he was actually in a bedroom, his cage placed on the side of it, but the room was still empty, the owner of the room nowhere to be seen, and Kihyun trapped inside the cage like a pet.

Kihyun pulled away from the bars and sat back again, deciding to stay as far back he could from the front of the cage. He looked down at his body to make sure nothing else had changed, and he groaned when he noticed that his clothes from before were gone, replaced with rags for shorts, and left without a shirt, instead body paint written over his skin in a strange language he couldn’t read. Kihyun felt something dig into his neck, and he lifted his hand, feeling at what was digging into him to only realize it was a thick collar, the thing made of steel as well, and painful when he tried to let his head fall forehead to look down. Kihyun sat against the cold steel bars and pulled his legs up, his eyes wide as he wondered what had happened, and where he was.

Kihyun closed his eyes after a few moments, taking a few deep breaths as he tried to calm down and think. He had been in a hostage situation before, and even though he felt a chill run down his spine when he thought about it, he knew he was able to escape it easily in the end. All Wonho had to do was teleport to Kihyun, and he would be able to help him out, Kihyun sure that he would be okay in the end. Kihyun hid his face in his legs, and his body jumped when he heard the door to the room open, his body trembling already at the thought of someone coming to torture him as he didn’t dare to look up at who it was. He listened as footsteps echoed throughout the room, and he braced himself, knowing he would have to face his capture sooner or later if he wanted to survive.

The footsteps stopped right before the cage, and the person stayed silent, Kihyun feeling their heavy glare on him as they looked down at his smaller form. The person suddenly chuckled, and Kihyun trembled harder, a shriek leaving his lips when the person kicked the cage, Kihyun being slightly tossed from the act, and his legs falling from his chest as he exposed himself fully to the person in front of his prone form. Kihyun slowly looked up, tears building in his eyes from fear, and he gasped when he saw who it was, a form he had hoped to not see so soon after last time.

“That was so easy, you know? Capturing you? Stopping your little friends from saving you?” Jiyong said, leering down at Kihyun as he held a wide smile on his face. “You’re so stupid, Kihyun,” the boy added, kicking the cage again and watching as Kihyun tried to back himself into the cornor of it in fear.

“W-Where am I-I?” Kihyun asked, his voice shaken by the terror he felt inside of him. Jiyong chuckled before kneeling in front of the cage, bringing out a small set of keys as he twirled them tauntingly in Kihyun’s sight.

“Your new home! I’ve always wanted a pet, and she seemed quite pleased too…” Jiyong said, licking his lips as he gazed down Kihyun’s body. Kihyun wrapped his arms around his chest as the tears fell from his eyes, and Jiyong whipped his gaze to watch one fall, his own eyes widening as his smile grew larger. “Such a cute pet too,” Jiyong added, and Kihyun sobbed, trying to hide his tears the best he could from Jiyong with the collar stopping most of the movement of his head. “You know, if you do a trick, I might answer one of your questions,” Jiyong said, and Kihyun scowled, his lips trembling as he tried to hold back another sob.

“F-Fuck you,” Kihyun said, and Jiyong gasped, standing up from his spot in front of the cage before walking over to a different side of the room. Kihyun worriedly watched his movement, and Jiyong grabbed something from the wall, hiding it behind his back before making his way over to Kihyun again.

“Now Kihyun, we know that there will be a learning curve as our new pet. Every new puppy needs a bit of training! But, with training, comes discipline. And what you just said was bad. And you need to be punished for it,” Jiyong said, his smile still wide as he walked tauntingly up to the cage. Kihyun felt his body tremble as his eyes dashed to see what the other was holding, and Jiyong walked behind him, suddenly grabbing his hands through the cage bars before pulling them together and tying them behind his back. Kihyun yelped when he couldn’t move his hands, and he watched in fear when Jiyong returned, a smile still on his face as he opened up the front of the cage with the keys from before. 

“N-No! Please, I-I’ll be g-good!” Kihyun screamed, but Jiyong only tisked, grabbing onto Kihyun’s foot before dragging him out of the cage.

“I know you will. But only after I teach you how,” Jiyong said, and he roughly grabbed Kihyun’s arm, pulling him off the ground before throwing him into the wall next to the cage. Kihyun slammed into the wall and gasped, his head growing dizzy again as his vision blurred, and Jiyong took this moment to untie his hands, placing them above him before retying them to a small steel hoop mounted to the wall. Kihyun couldn’t fight him off when his collar was suddenly locked onto a second steel hoop in front of him, and he was forced to stare into the wall in front of him, Jiyong taking a step back as he slowly walked around Kihyun.

“P-Please…” Kihyun sobbed, and he tugged against his new restraints, his mind clouded in fear as he couldn’t see what was happening behind him at all. Kihyun jumped and trembled when he felt a hand slide down his bare back, and he sobbed louder, Jiyong only chuckling behind him as he took a step back.

“Hopefully after this you learn how to be a good pet. I’d hate to disappoint her,” Jiyong said, and Kihyun felt a fire erupt inside his body when something slashed against his back, pain filling his senses as he screamed from the hit. Jiyong paused for a moment, and Kihyun could feel the blood already oozing from his wound, falling down his upper back and bleeding into his shorts and staining them. Kihyun sobbed silently as he began to weaken, and he could already tell that Jiyong was about to hit him again, the sound of the object flying through the air making him jerk in his bonds before it slashed his back once more. 

Kihyun screamed again, choking on his spit as he cried hysterically, and Jiyong hummed, seemingly pleased with the outcome of the punishment so far. “I think 15 will do this time. But I’ll be sure to add on five more anytime you break a rule or act naughty,” Jiyong said, and he hit Kihyun again, watching as Kihyun thrashed and screamed, his legs giving in on him, and his bound hands above him holding up his entire weight. “Do you know what this is? It’s my favorite whip, one I had specially designed for you. Oooh! Like another birthday present!” Jiyong happily said, and he whipped Kihyun once more, Kihyun sobbing as he gritted his teeth from the pain. He could feel the pain surge through him any time he even jerked his body, and he started to count himself, waiting for the entire thing to end as he felt the blood start to drip down his thighs and calves.

“The tip has a small razor on it so it cuts extra deep. I think a pet looks even cuter when they are messy with their own blood,” Jiyong said, and he mercilessly whipped Kihyun three times in a row, a smile on his face as he watched Kihyun grow delirious from the pain. Kihyun had a hard time staying awake, his body on fire as the sudden nausea in his stomach threatened to spill over. Kihyun sobbed and shook, and Jiyong reached forward, dragging his finger through the blood on Kihyun’s back before licking it off, a moan leaving his lips as he tasted the irony substance. “You taste so good, pet,” Jiyong said, and he hit Kihyun twice more, the boy screaming silently as his throat closed up in pain, leaving the boy mute as he continued to cry and sob from the harsh punishment.

“Six left, little puppy. Then we can go on a walk!” Jiyong happily said, and he grew inpatient, whipping Kihyun the full six time in a row, Kihyun blacking out from the onslaught of pain, and Jiyong chuckled, untying Kihyun from the wall while he was out and letting him collapse to the floor, before connecting a leash to his collar and tying the boys hands up loosely once again, this time in front of him. Kihyun was on the ground, and Jiyong bent down, slapping Kihyun’s face a few times until the boy awoke with a gasp, his face dirty with tear stains and sweat, and his backside wet with blood. “Wake up! No more punishment, now we can go play!” Jiyong said, and he stood back up, yanking on the leash and choking Kihyun, Kihyun sputtering before thrashing to get up and follow Jiyong. Kihyun tried to stand on his legs, but Jiyong suddenly kicked him in the gut, sending him crashing down to the ground again as the air was knocked out of him.

“No, stupid! A puppy walks on all fours!” Jiyong yelled, and Kihyun sobbed, his head hanging towards the ground as Jiyong forcibly pulled him forward again. Kihyun crawled on all fours this time, scared to anger the man anymore than he had, and Jiyong led him out of the room and into a long hallway, happily humming under his breath as Kihyun panted and sobbed silently, wondering where Wonho was, and why he hadn’t come to save Kihyun yet.

The hallway had a rough rug on it, and Kihyun felt as his knees and the palms of his hands were burnt from the harshness of it, the pain there nothing compared to the stinging he still felt on his back. Kihyun knew he healed quickly, but that would only leave the excuse for them to hit him more, the thought making him tremble as how real the situation he was in started to sink in. Kihyun new if he wanted to stay alive, he would need to listen, and act like their stupid pet until Wonho would be able to save him.

Kihyun turned a corner along with Jiyong, his knees now bleeding from the rug digging into him from underneath, and they entered a new area, almost like a hall of a castle. Kihyun kept his gaze down but sighed in relief when the rug turned to marble, his bloody knees now leaving a trail on the white as he was forced to move forward. Kihyun could hear laughter ahead, and he looked up to see a few marble steps at the end of the large room, with a throne on the top step, and a older woman sitting on it, her arms grasping the arm rests as he smiled lovingly at the two boys making their way towards her. She was beautiful for her age, but Kihyun could feel the pure evil coming off of her, her smile maniac and eyes wide as she stared down at Kihyun intently. Kihyun let out one last wet sob that echoed through the room before reaching her, and Jiyong stopped at the final step, getting down onto one knee before bringing his hand forward to push Kihyun’s face to the ground, his cheek digging into the cold marble as his eyes were forced shut.

“My Queen,” Jiyong said, a silence falling over the room as the words echoed against the marble walls. The old woman on the throne hummed before getting up, her high heels clicking on the ground as she slowly made her way down the stairs in front of her.

“Oh? Is this the pet you were talking about?” the woman said, her voice silky and sultry as she came closer to Kihyun, who still had his face held to the ground.

“Yes my Queen. I already had to enforce a small amount of discipline, but I trust that he has already learned his lesson,” Jiyong said, and the woman lifted an eyebrow at Jiyong, stopping in front of Kihyun before placing her shoe under his chin, lifting his head with her foot and forcing him to look at her. Kihyun stared at the beautiful woman with wide, teary eyes, and she smiled at the expression, licking her bottom lip as she looked over the Jiyong instead.

“And what did our little pet do to earn this punishment?” the woman asked, taking her foot away from Kihyun’s chin before walking to his side, examining the injuries he had inflicted on him as he let his forehead fall to the cool marble once more.

“He spoke out of turn, with nasty words unbefitting of our Queen,” Jiyong said, and the woman chuckled, completely circling the boy on the ground before making her way back to the front of him again.

“Pets don’t speak. Might as well get rid of that now,” the woman said, and she snapped her fingers, something appearing in it out of thin air as she elegantly kneeled in front of Kihyun. She curled his fingers under Kihyun’s chin, and she smiled at him, her eyes sharpening when Kihyun looked up at her once more. “Open up, pet,” the woman said, and Kihyun let out a small whimper, too scared to disobey, and opened his mouth, feeling as the woman stuffed something round into it before tying it behind his head. Kihyun bit down on the object, the ball filling his entire mouth and straining his jaw, and he realized he had been gagged, the ball made of rubber and almost impossible to speak through. The woman reached forward to touch the front of the ball, watching as drool already started to glide down the front of it, and she chuckled, smearing it off the corner of his lips before pulling away and standing once more. “Poor puppy is already drooling all over himself,” the woman said, and Jiyong chuckled, glancing over at Kihyun with a smirk as the drool dripped down his chin and onto the marble floor beneath him.

“He’s only a puppy, my Queen. It will be hard for him to control his messy behaviors for now,” Jiyong said, and the woman nodded, walking past the two boys as she spoke up once more.

“It’s acceptable. I’ll have one of the others clean up for him. For now, let’s have dinner, and invite our guests in. I’m sure they have been waiting long,” the woman said, and he sat down at the end of a long table Kihyun had missed when he walked in, the table and the chairs made of marble as well. Jiyong stood and picked up the leash again, and Kihyun was pulled forward, a muffled yelp leaving his lips as he shakily made his way over to the table on all fours. Jiyong sat in the seat at the opposite end of the table, and he placed Kihyun next to him on the ground, like a loyal dog that stayed by their owner, begging for the scraps of their food when they were finished. Kihyun felt his eyes water again in humiliation, and he heard a door nearby suddenly open, his gaze whipping over to the sound as his leash was jerked back by Jiyong once more.

Kihyun felt the tears fall once more when he saw the sight of his friends, each beaten down with cuts and bruises, the boys shakily making their way forward as an older man led them. They had their arms tied behind their backs, but none of them had collars, instead their feet were in chains as well, and their clothes from before were tattered, probably from whatever harsh treatment they had received just before coming here. The boy’s couldn’t see Kihyun, his body hidden by the tall table, but Kihyun watched as they were pushed forward, each sliding into a chair before the man tied them down onto it, making his way to each boy before taking a step back and crossing his arms. Kihyun watched as the boys could barely keep their heads up, and he blinked away the tears, wishing he could call out to each boy and help them.

Wonho sat the farthest away from him, but he could tell that the boy was the most alert out of all of them, his eyes hard as he glared at the table beneath him. Kihyun heard a small snap and he grew confused, but he instead looked towards the woman when he heard her laugh, her gaze connecting to Kihyun’s own as she smiled widely. “You wouldn’t be trying to take away our new pet already, would you?” The woman asked, Wonho looking up from the table with wide eyes the moment he realized he had been caught. “We put a collar on our little boy so you wouldn’t be able to find him. Wasn’t that nice of us?” the woman said, and Wonho looked at the woman in confusion, his face hardening even more as he spoke.

“What do you mean?” Wonho asked in a low tone, and the woman smirked, placing her elbows the table beneath her before cradling her head in her folded hands.

“It blocks the connection between the two of you. As long as he wears it, you won’t be able to find him. See for yourself,” the woman said, and Jiyong stood up, pulling Kihyun harshly off the floor himself before finally showing him to the group of boys. Wonho whipped his head around as his eyes flared with fire, and he growled, pulling against his restraints the moment he saw the state Kihyun was in. Kihyun started to cry again, and Wonho thrashed harder at the sight, gazing over the bonds he was wearing, as well as the collar around his neck. 

“You fuckers!” Wonho roared, and the rest of the group looked at Kihyun with wide eyes, their mouths parted in disbelief as they watched Kihyun be manhandled to the woman's side, his body being pushed onto the ground again as Jiyong pulled on the leash. Kihyun sobbed behind the gag as he crawled forward, and he could feel the others eyes on him and his injured back, each boy tugging against their bonds as they yearned to help Kihyun. Kihyun was placed next to the woman, and she looked down at him, waiting for him to sit up on his knees before gently guiding his head to rest on her lap, tears still spilling from his eyes in disgust as he was treated like a pet to the two monsters. The woman lovingly started to pet Kihyun’s hair, and Kihyun sobbed harder, the woman flourishing in Kihyun’s despair as she looked teasingly towards the enraged boys who were watching the scene.

“Please… let him go…” Minhyuk quietly pleaded, and the woman hummed, a smile on her face as she shook her head.

“No, I think we’ll keep him. I quite like this pet, the last one didn’t know how to follow the rules, so we had to put him down,” the woman said, and Kihyun felt his eyes widen as the boy’s all stared at the woman in disbelief.

“He’s not your fucking pet!” Wonho growled again, and Jiyong made his way towards him, spinning his chair suddenly around before harshly punching Wonho in the face. Wonho gasped at the impact of the punch, and Jiyong sent another, Wonho’s bottom lip busting open and blood spilling down his face. Kihyun sobbed loudly at the sight, and he yearned to stop the other, wishing his hands weren’t tied and his mouth wasn’t gagged as he watched Wonho get hurt by the other man. Jiyong grabbed his hair roughly and pulled his head back, and Wonho glared up at him, spitting the blood in his mouth on the man’s face, only making Jiyong smirk more.

“My Queen, may I make a request?” Jiyong asked, and the woman nodded, still stroking Kihyun’s hair as he sobbed deliriously from the sight of Wonho getting hurt. “If this one speaks up like that one more time, we punish the pet instead. It’ll train them both to behave,” Jiyong asked, and the woman smiled and nodded, seemingly pleased at Jiyong’s suggestion. “So you better shut the fuck up now, or else little Kihyun here will take the punishment for you. You wouldn't want his tears to be your fault, would you?” Jiyong tauntingly asked, and Wonho huffed, his lips stretching into a thin line as he didn’t dare to speak again to keep Kihyun safe. Jiyong roughly let go of Wonho before straightening his chair, and he moved to sit in his own, leaving Kihyun with the woman as she slowed her strokes down in his hair.

“So Seonwu, how was your reunion with your son?” the woman asked, snapping her fingers and watching as food suddenly appeared before every person at the table. The boy’s all groaned at the sight, hungry but not able to eat it due to the bonds they wore, and the woman dug in, elegantly eating the food as she looked up at the man who had brought the others in and still had his arms crossed across his chest.

“He’s still the little shit I’ve known since his mother decided to have him. Except now, I get to have my revenge,” the man said, and Kihyun strained to look over at the man, watching as he looked towards one of the boy’s that Kihyun had a hard time seeing, before smirking. 

“Oh! Pet, would you like to hear this story? I think you’d be very interested in it!” the woman said, gently guiding Kihyun’s head so his chin rested on her thigh, now able to look up at her even as his teeth were forced to uncomfortably dig into the rubbed ball in his mouth. “One of your little friends here threw his own father away, like the ungrateful brat he is. Just banished him to my realm!” the woman happily said, pushing Kihyun’s bangs back as she smiled down at him. Kihyun groaned uncomfortably from the touch, but the women didn’t seem to care, pushing some of his pink hair behind his ears before looking up at the other boys at the table.

“I-I couldn’t control it then! It was an accident!” One of the boys yelled, and Kihyun felt his eyes widen when he recognized the voice as Changkyun’s own, so much more vulnerability showing through in his tone then he had ever heard from the other before. “He beat me day and night, I just couldn’t stop it anymore…” Changkyun said in a deflated tone, and Kihyun suddenly remembered the stone arches in the forest, Changkyun telling Kihyun how the story was his own, and the picture of the man being swallowed by darkness. Kihyun felt himself shiver from the thought, but he knew Changkyun wasn’t a bad person, and if his father pushed him that far, his father was the one at fault and not Changkyun. Kihyun groaned behind the gag, and the woman looked down, her smile softening into a loving look, as if she really considered Kihyun her new pet.

“Is our little boy hungry? Let me feed you then,” the woman said, and she pulled Kihyun’s head back, untying the gag from his mouth and watching as drool spilled out, dripping from the gag and down his chin as he stretched his already sore jaw. The woman smiled at him, but he turned to Wonho, wishing to say the boy’s name one last time before they were forced to part once more.

“Wonho, I-” Kihyun tried to say, but the woman sent a harsh slap to his face, making him scream before he fell to the ground from the impact.

“Looks like this bitch has yet to learn the rules,” the woman angrily said, and she snapped her fingers, getting up from her seat before grabbing the leash and dragging Kihyun out further into the middle of the room. Kihyun gasped as he was choked, and the woman threw him onto his stomach, not even giving him a chance before she rained the whip before down onto his back, the boy sobbing and screaming, pleading for mercy as she beat down on him. Kihyun could hear yells and commotion behind him, but he was too delirious with pain, the woman beating him down until all he could do was sob and tremble, his head falling to the ground as his vision started to slowly blacken once more. The woman stopped soon after, watching as the blood oozed off of him, staining the white marble floor instead, and she smiled, moving to kneel next to Kihyun before gently caressing his pink locks once more.

“I-I’m sorry…” Kihyun weakly whimpered, and the woman cooed, taking him into her arms as she cradled him unwillingly. Kihyun sobbed, and the boys all watched in horror as Kihyun was conditioned, each boy feeling tears of their own build up at the horrific scene before them.

“It’s alright, I know you’re sorry… now that you understand the rules, let’s get you some food,” the Woman said, and she gently helped him back to his hands and knees, grabbing the leash before leading him back to the table. Kihyun choked and sobbed, and Wonho watched with wide eyes, his heart breaking at the sight of the boy before he spoke himself.

“Please let him go… you can do anything to us, but let him go,” Wonho tried to softly beg, but the woman ignored him, smiling as she sat back down in her seat and looked at Kihyun. The woman snapped her fingers, and a new bowl appeared, the woman placing it on the floor before throwing in her unfinished food into it.

“Here you are, pet, eat up!” the woman cheered, and Kihyun looked at the bowl in horror, glancing at the woman before shakily leaning forward. Kihyun knew what she wanted, and he was in too much pain to fight, his back on fire and his will being pushed down each time they humiliated or beat him. Kihyun sobbed quietly as he started to eat the food like a dog, keeping his hands on the floor as he ate with his mouth only. A few of the boys started to cry too at the scene, and the place fell silent, the only sound of Kihyun’s sniffling as he chewed leaking into the air around them. The woman let out a pleased hum, and she reached down to start petting Kihyun again while he ate, looking back up at the group before smiling evilly at them.

“So… why did you all come here? Isn’t it a little too early for us all to meet? Weren’t you supposed to kill me and my army later?” the woman lazily asked, holding her head up with one hand as she continued to pet Kihyun with the other.

“We wouldn’t have come if we knew this would happen. You led us into a trap!” Jooheon yelled, and the woman sighed, a small tisk leaving her lips as she grabbed Kihyun’s hair into a fist and brought his head up forcibly from the bowl to look at her. Kihyun groaned at the pain that shocked through his body, and he let his gaze catch the woman’s, her eyes as icy as her glare.

“This one led you here on his own. We merely set the trap when we found out that you had arrived, and your Beacon is too stupid to tell between the pull of a real shard and a fake one,” the woman said, roughly letting go of Kihyun’s hair before pushing his face towards the bowl again. “Eat,” she demanded, and Kihyun scowled, knowing that she couldn’t see it even as he started to slowly eat the food once more.

“What are going to do now? Kill us?” Minhyuk jokingly asked, and Jooheon glared at him, telling him to shut up for his own good with his eyes.

“Yes. But after I have some fun, of course. While the Lechion get to run around and have fun, I’m stuck in these walls all day. This seems like it will help me find some cure for boredom, though it won't last long,” the woman lazily said, and she snapped her fingers, all the food in front of the boys sitting at the table disappearing except for Kihyun’s, keeping the boys hungry as they were forced to starve. “Do try not to disappoint me,” the woman said, and he waved them off in the air, Seonwu coming forward once more to grab the boys from their seats and pull them up to stand.  
Kihyun lifted his head with wide teary as Wonho was pulled up out of his seat, the other looking towards Kihyun and letting their gazed connect. Wonho looked scared, and Kihyun felt terrified, Kihyun not knowing how to get through this without Wonho by his side. He knew now the other wouldn’t be returning, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to transport himself to Kihyun, and this could be the last time the two saw each other for a while, the next time they could be seeing one another as a dead body instead. Wonho cursed under his breath as he tried to keep looking at Kihyun, the boy being forcibly dragged away from the table by Seonwu. Both knew that they couldn’t make a scene, as Wonho didn’t want Kihyun to get hurt, and Kihyun didn’t want any more lashes or pain then he had already been through. So they silently spoke through their last moment of eye contact, promising one another that they would try everything that they could to return to the other, before the boys walked out, and the door slammed behind Wonho.

“Well that was fun,” Jiyong said, standing up from his spot before walking over to Kihyun. Kihyun stared at him with wide eyes, and Jiyong smiled, grabbing onto the leash connected to his collar before bowing to the woman. “May we retire for the night?” Jiyong asked, and the woman nodded, motioning them away as she scrunched her nose.

“Do give our pet a bath, he smells,” she said, and Kihyun felt his eyes grow teary once more in embarrassment, the woman making fun of him for something that the two of them caused. “Also, here. Leave it in unless you want it to speak,” the woman said, handing Jiyong the gag from before. Jiyong took it in his hands before smiling down at Kihyun, and Kihyun wearily opened his mouth, his lips trembling in fear as Jiyong shoved the large rubber ball back into his mouth, his jaw now in even more pain than before.

Jiyong tugged on the leash when they were finished, and Kihyun fell to the side, gagging as the collar dug harshly into his neck. He steadied himself back onto all fours before letting his head fall to the ground, and Jiyong started to hum, the younger male smiling brightly as he started to lead Kihyun down the hall. Kihyun cried as he thought about Wonho and the look on his face, and his knees started to get cut up once more, his body shaking as he pushed himself to use the last bit of energy he had to walk. Jiyong led him down a different hallway, and Kihyun watched as they entered a large bathroom, the boy shutting the door behind the two of them as he smiled at Kihyun.

“The Queen wants you to bath, so I suppose we’ll do it right now. Be a good pet and strip for me!” Jiyong said, his glare heavy as Kihyun gargled a small whimper behind the gag. Jiyong took a threatening step forward, and Kihyun hastily started to pull off his rag-like shorts, throwing them to the side before pausing for a moment at his underwear. Kihyun looked up nervously at Jiyong, and Jiyong raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms across his chest as he waited for Kihyun to finish undressing. Kihyun cried silently as he slid them off slowly, and Jiyong smirked, taking in the boy’s fully naked form before nodding. “Good boy,” Jiyong said, and he moved away from Kihyun, the boy shivering when he heard the other call him those words as Jiyong headed to start a bath.

Kihyun waited on the cold bathroom floor, feeling as steam rose through the air, the tub filled with warm water, something Kihyun was grateful for. Kihyun looked over at Jiyong with teary eyes, and Jiyong caught his gaze, smiling before giving him a small wave. Kihyun felt himself start to tremble even more when Jiyong came back over to him, but the other only untied his hands, throwing the rope to the side before unhooking the leash from his locked steel collar. Jiyong grabbed Kihyun’s arm and pulled him up off the ground, pushing him towards the tub before Kihyun’s knees hit the edge, his legs wobbly after not standing on them for so long. Kihyun glanced at the tub full of steamy water before tentatively stepping in, and Jiyong watched with a heavy gaze, his eyes trailing down Kihyun’s body as a smirk took over his face.

“Wonho must have had fun with you,” Jiyong said, and Kihyun snapped his eyes up to Jiyong, furrowing his eyebrows as he thought about what the other meant. Jiyong reached forward to touch him, but Kihyun grabbed onto the other’s arm before he could reach him, Jiyong suddenly glaring at Kihyun as he pulled his arm harshly out of Kihyun’s grasp. “Do you need to learn another lesson?” Jiyong threatened, his voice eerily quiet as he looked at Kihyun. Kihyun remembered the pain he had felt before, and he sobbed, shaking his head as Jiyong slowly started to smile again. “Get in the bath,” Jiyong said, deciding to give up before taking a small step back from Kihyun. Kihyun let out a relieved sigh, and he slowly slid down into the water, hissing behind the gag as the deep cuts on his back met with the soapy warm water. Kihyun sat up, making sure his backside didn’t touch the porcelain, and Jiyong nodded, humming under his breath as he kneeled in front of the tub.

Kihyun closed his eyes as he felt Jiyong start to softly scrub his body with a sponge, cleaning off the caked blood, sweat, and dirt from his body as the water in the tub started to turn red. Kihyun gulped, biting down harshly on the gag as his hands balled into tiny fists in the water, as Jiyong started to clean more closer to his sensitive areas, a smirk on his face as he watched Kihyun’s reaction. “You’re so cute, Kihyun,” Jiyong suddenly said, and Kihyun groaned in disgust, feeling as Jiyong started to clean his private areas without hesitation. Kihyun sighed when Jiyong was quick, and he pulled back, setting the sponge to the side before moving to stand. Kihyun watched Jiyong with a careful eye, and the boy stood behind him, pushing his pink locks through his fingers, before reaching for the hose and wetting his hair, getting ready to lather it up as Kihyun stayed frozen still in the water.

“Kihyun, sing for me,” Jiyong suddenly asked, and Kihyun felt his eyes tremble at the task, his fist clenching tighter as Jiyong started to rub the soap through his hair. “Hmm… or maybe just hum, since you can’t speak and all. I think you’d hate to see what I’d do if you upset me again…” Jiyong threatened, his fingers pulling harshly on Kihyun’s hair suddenly and making him whimper. Kihyun quickly nodded to let the other know that he had agreed, and he choked back the tears, shakily starting a random tune as Jiyong turned back to a gentle touch. Kihyun hummed, and while he was pushing back his sobs, and his fear showed through in the notes, he still sounded amazing, Jiyong smiling widely as he listened to the song of terror come from the boy. 

Jiyong finished when the song was over, and he pulled Kihyun out of the tub, throwing him down onto the marble floor as he dripped water all over the place. Kihyun groaned, and Jiyong reached for his arms and legs, drying those off quickly first before roughly ruffling his hair with the towel. Kihyun stayed still, and he looked down, confusion etching his face when he saw the strange words still written on his chest even after the bath. Jiyong noticed and he smiled, looking at the words written before speaking. “We wrote those with a substance we call shadow ashes. It’s basically just the ashes from the fires here in this realm, mixed with blood and water. The solution isn’t permanent, but it keeps the skin dyed for a few days, and we won't have to rewrite it until it fades,” Jiyong exclaimed, and Kihyun shivered, wondering why they had to write anything at all in the first place. “If you’re a good boy tomorrow, I’ll tell you what it says,” Jiyong said, and Kihyun stayed silent, looking at the water ridden floor as Jiyong finished up drying him.

When Jiyong was finished, he gave Kihyun a new pair of underwear to wear, as well as a new pair of shorts, these ones less rag-like than the last. He reattached the leash to Kihyun’s collar, and Kihyun hesitantly got back onto all fours, Jiyong smiling widely as he watched Kihyun obey him without much of a fight. Jiyong led Kihyun back to their room, and he locked him back in the cage, Kihyun curling up into a ball as he laid on the cold cement and held his legs tightly into his chest. “If you remove that gag at all during the night, I’ll know. And you’ll be punished heavily,” Jiyong threatened, and with one last gaze down Kihyun’s body he left, the door to the bedroom slamming behind him, and darkness falling over Kihyun as he freely sobbed in his lonesome during the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spooks next chapter as the Lechion Queen and Jiyong have fun with Kihyun. We will learn a bit more about Changkyun's back story, which is sad. He's not the only one with a sad back story though. I'm looking forward to writing this plot developement, and thought it was time to introduce the main villain, who will return eventually in the story. I hope this chapter was as exciting to read as it was to write, and I hope you look forward to reading more about the new dilemma these boys are all in.


	20. The Shadow Realm Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some action in this chapter, lets go!!!!  
> Also a few readers have said they see the Queen as Hyolyn, and I approve. She is our new queen.

The room was still dark when Kihyun opened his eyes, with only a small glow from a lantern lit up for him to see. Kihyun froze when he remembered where he was, his eye lashes sticking together from the tears he had shed the night before, and he groaned, reaching his hand back to feel if any wounds were left from the previous day. Kihyun sighed in relief when he felt the smooth skin of his back without any marks on it, and he pushed himself up off the cement ground of the cage, his hand landing in a pool of drool that had accumulated the night before from the gag in his mouth. Kihyun reached his hand up, pushing his hair out of his face before sitting up into the corner of the cage, knowing that today could be even worse than yesterday, a day filled with only nightmares.

Kihyun closed his eyes as he started to rub them, pain weighing on his chest as he sat in the silent room. He could see the boys once more in the darkness, memories of their time together the only way he had been able to sleep at all last night. Kihyun dug his hands in further, and he saw Wonho, a smile on his face as he moved in to kiss him, his hand holding his own, a fond expression he held for anything Kihyun did or say. Kihyun thought about his soulmate, and the tears slipped out again, Kihyun throwing his hands to the side in frustration as he pulled his legs to his chest and hid his head in them. The once quiet room was now filled with sniffles, and as if it alerted someone already waiting outside, the door opened and a new person entered the room.

“Crying already? I was hoping to see how far we could go today to fully break you,” Jiyong happily said, stepping right up to the front of the cage before throwing something onto the floor of it. “Remember, no hands. You’re nothing more than a dog now,” Jiyong reminded, sitting on the floor and crossing his legs as he smiled at Kihyun. Kihyun slowly lifted his head to reveal his red swollen eyes, and he sniffled, looking at the basic sandwich thrown into his cage before back up at Jiyong. Kihyun shakily raised his hand to point at his gag, and Jiyong chuckled, moving to unlock the cage before clapping his hands together in front of him. “Here, boy!” Jiyong called, and Kihyun shivered, slowly crawling to the man before stopping right in front of him and lowering his head.

Jiyong took off the gag, and Kihyun gasped, his jaw in too much pain to shut right away. Jiyong observed the red angry marks dug into the sides of his mouth and cheeks, and he reached forward, rubbing his thumb against it while Kihyun jerked away from the sudden painful touch. Kihyun whimpered, and Jiyong pushed harder, his smile growing the more Kihyun started to tremble from pain. “You’re so cute Kihyun. The moment I was assigned to follow you to that gas station, I couldn’t stop imagining how cute you would look like after a little bit of pain, the tears glistening on your cheeks, and the little whimpers you would make… it just makes me want to hurt you more…” Jiyong ominously said, his words lowering in tone the more he spoke. Kihyun gasped when Jiyong suddenly sent a harsh slap to the side of Kihyun’s face, and the boy fell over, the tears streaming harder as he raised his hand to cup the red angry cheek before looking up wearily at Jiyong.

Kihyun could feel the hate burn through him for the boy, and Jiyong could see it in his eyes, his smile growing the more the boy looked at him with that expression. Jiyong reached for Kihyun again, but Kihyun was quick to pull back, earning a sigh from the other as he shut the cage door in front of him now. “We’ll deal with that later,” Jiyong promised, and Kihyun gulped, staring at the cement ground of the cage with wide eyes. Kihyun looked at the sandwich again before at Jiyong, and he motioned towards it boredly, raising an eyebrow when Kihyun didn’t move fast enough. “Or, we can deal with it n-” Jiyong tried to say, but Kihyun pushed forward in fear, a sob leaving his throat the moment he started to eat the sandwich off the floor like an animal. Jiyong tisked, but smiled as he watched Kihyun dehumanize himself, Kihyun shivering when he felt the cold stare on the back of his head.

The sandwich was tasteless, Kihyun crying too much to even realize what he was eating during it. He finished and pulled back, but Jiyong hummed, a smirk on his face as he pointed towards the cement floor with maniac eyes. “Doesn’t a puppy usually lick the crumbs up when they are finished?” Jiyong asked, and he slowly moved his gaze up to Kihyun, his eyes wide with delirium as he smiled at Kihyun. Kihyun trembled before taking in a deep, stuttering breath, and he looked back at the floor, closing his eyes as he told himself to just get it over with, and maybe he wouldn’t be tortured as bad later. Kihyun crept forward and bowed his head to the ground, and Jiyong pulled closer to the cage, watching the boy in fascination as he held onto the bars on the front of it in excitement. Kihyun gave a tentative lick at the cement floor, and he gagged, the taste of stone and something sour sticking to his tongue as the tears fell and wet the cement next to him. Kihyun continued to lick the ground, closing his eyes and thinking of anything else he could as he dryly sobbed, and Jiyong chuckled, leaning back from the cage and opening the door, reaching for Kihyun’s collar, before roughly pulling on it suddenly, and dragging the boy out of the cage.

Kihyun coughed and sputtered as he was dragged across the room, reaching up and frantically clawing at the collar around his neck as it dug into his skin as his body was forced towards the bed. Kihyun gasped for air when he was suddenly let go, but Jiyong lifted him up, forcing him off the ground and onto the bed, his body springing up on the mattress as he continued to pant and gasp. Kihyun screamed when Jiyong jumped on himself, and the other grabbed his arms, tying them to the headboard before jumpin off and grabbing his legs, instead tying them to the corner posts, all the while smiling widely at the thrashing boy beneath him. Kihyun screamed again, and Jiyong shoved the gag back into his mouth, the boy gagging at the taste and hissing from the stretch of his jaw once more. Jiyong took a step back and huffed, watching as Kihyun struggled, the boy sobbing and gasping as he pulled on each of his bonds.

“There’s still too much fight in you. Guess it’s time to break you down a bit more,” Jiyong said, climbing back onto the bed and swinging one leg over Kihyun’s hips, straddling the boy as he smiled down at him. Kihyun tried to push the boy off, but Jiyong was stronger, holding his ground until Kihyun started to tire out in his struggles. Kihyun let out a groan before giving up, and he laid limp, blinking the tears from his eyes even as they continued to fall, before looking up at the other boy. “Good boy… so pliant for me,” Jiyong said, leaning down before gently rubbing his hands up and down Kihyun’s chest. Kihyun shivered at the touch, and he felt his stomach start to grow nauseous, the only touches he ever wished to receive from the boy he loved with all his heart.

Jiyong smiled as he watched Kihyun jerk from the touches, and he brought his fingers forward, dragging his nails down Kihyun’s skin instead as he saw red, raw lines start to form on the boy’s chest. Kihyun hissed and groaned at the nails digging into his soft skin, and he started to tug at the rope above his head once more, setting his gaze at the ceiling as he started to panic even more. Jiyong increased the pressure of his nails, and he started to pull the skin back, blood beading up and dripping down the sides of Kihyun’s chest and onto the sheets beneath him, the boy gargling and screaming behind the gag from the quickly intensifying pain.

Jiyong groaned at the sight of a pained, bloody Kihyun below him, and he leaned all the way down, licking a strip up his chest and pulling back, showing Kihyun his tongue stained with the boy’s blood before swallowing it, a moan leaving his lips at the taste. Jiyong licked his lips and bent down to lick the other once more, and Kihyun sobbed, his body jerking when Jiyong suddenly grabbed his hair into his fist, pulling his head forward before licking up his lips and across his gag, leaving traces of the boy’s own blood as Kihyun sobbed louder. Jiyong let his head fall back to the mattress, and he reached behind him, pulling out a small blade and showing it to Kihyun before smirking. Kihyun felt his eyes widen as the fear only doubled inside of him, and he screamed, thrashing in his binds once more as Jiyong placed a hand on his chest, pushing the boy down and stopping most of his movement.

“Let’s play a game. I’m going to use my knife here on your cute, bloody chest, and the louder you scream, the deeper I’ll dig. If you manage to stay quiet, our game can end very quickly for you. But, it’s up to you on how you want this to end,” Jiyong said, and Kihyun felt his blood run cold, his chest tightening as he struggled to breathe from fear. Kihyun bit down hard on the gag in his mouth, the tears streaming even faster as he prepared himself for the excruciating pain that was about to follow. Jiyong smiled fondly at the sight, and he licked his lips, looking down at Kihyun’s already bloody chest before pushing the blade into his skin, watching as it sliced like butter under the knife, and as the blood instantly started to leak out from it. Kihyun trembled violently under the knife, and the tears fell faster, a loud groan leaving his lips as Jiyong cut him. He couldn’t help the sounds he made from the pain, his mind fogging as his will to be silent left him, and a scream passed through the gag, Jiyong smirking widely when he heard it.

“Uh uh, Kihyun. Little boy needs to be quiet, remember?” Jiyong mocked, and he started a new cut on Kihyun’s upper chest, the boy arching from the pain as he screamed again. Jiyong tisked and reached forward, roughly grabbing onto his jaw as Kihyun gasped in pain. “Shut the fuck up, dog. Or I’ll plunge this so deep into your chest and make sure you bleed out all over the bed as I watch,” Jiyong warned, suddenly snapping at Kihyun for the sounds he made from the pain. Kihyun whimpered and sputtered, and images of him dying flashed before his eyes, his body trembling even more as he willed himself to be quiet. Jiyong’s smile returned when the boy calmed down, and he started to hum a soft tune under his breath, the song a great contrast to the severe pain he felt when Jiyong started to cut a new spot on his chest.

Kihyun bit down onto the gag in his mouth, his chest rising and falling heavily as he tried to breathe through the pain. A small whimper left his mouth, but Jiyong didn’t seem to mind, a smile on his face when the room was silent enough to hear the song Jiyong was humming. Kihyun felt his eyes roll into the back of his head from the torturous cuts implemented on him, but Jiyong continued, slicing up the boy happily with his knife, before there was no spot left on his chest without blood sticking to it. Jiyong pulled back with a sigh as he admired his work, and Kihyun kept trying to blink himself awake, too scared to see what would happen if he passed out now in front of the boy with the knife. Kihyun let out a gargled mewl, and Jiyong traveled his gaze up to the boy’s eyes, smiling as he reached forward to gently pet his hair.

“See? I knew you could do it! Such a good boy!” Jiyong said, and he jumped off the bed, glancing at Kihyun's bloody chest once more as he walked over to the head of the bed and looked down at Kihyun’s tear stained cheeks. “Do you know what good boys get? They get treats!” Jiyong exclaimed, and he reached forward, untying Kihyun’s gag and pulling it out of his mouth, before placing it beside the boy on the bloody bed. Kihyun stayed silent, still too scared to speak or make a sound, but he continued to pant, the tears still leaving his eyes as he continued to feel the sting of the cuts on his chest, mixed with the delirious fear he felt deep down inside of him.

“For your treat, I’ll allow you to ask me a few questions,” Jiyong said, and he sat on the edge of the bed, leaning forward as he started to pet Kihyun’s hair gently once more. Kihyun’s eyes quivered as he looked up at Jiyong, and the boy gave him a soft smile, the expression sending shivers down Kihyun’s spine from the sudden lovingness of it all.

“P-Please… no more…” Kihyun softly begged, and Jiyong frowned, his expression turning into a scowl as he tightly grasped Kihyun’s hair into his fist as a warning.

“Questions only, pet,” Jiyong said in a low tone, and Kihyun let out a small groan, his lips quivering as he tried to nod at the other. Jiyong let go and continued to smile as he pet his hair once more, and Kihyun let out a weak sob, his chest still rising and falling harshly as pain surged through him. Kihyun thought about what he could ask, and as hard as it was to think through his fear and pain, he managed to ask the same question he asked yesterday, one that the boy had yet to really answer.

“W-Where am I-I?” Kihyun softly asked, and Jiyong hummed, glad to see that Kihyun was following the rules now.

“At the Queen’s castle, of course,” Jiyong said, and Kihyun closed his eyes, his body jerking when he felt a sudden sharp sting rack through his chest. He tried to calm down enough to ask him the next question, and Jiyong slid off the bed, removing his hand from Kihyun’s hair as he went to clean his now bloody knife.

“T-The queen?” Kihyun asked, and Jiyong nodded, slowly walking around the room as he glanced back at Kihyun. 

“Yup! The Lechion Queen, the one you are trying your hardest to destroy. She invited you into her home though, and even decided to keep you alive, feeding and bathing you, even though you were only trying to kill her before,” Jiyong said, his tone turning dark for only a second as he thought about the death of his queen.

“W-Will she kill u-us?” Kihyun asked, his voice stuttering as he thought about the future of him and the group. Kihyun gulped down on the ball stuck in his throat, and he forced his head to look towards his chest, coughing when he felt the collar dig into his throat, and his eyes widening when he saw all the large wounds littered across his chest. Jiyong smirked when he saw Kihyun study his handy work, and he moved to the boy’s feet, untying them from the post and watching as Kihyun scurried to push himself up the beg, sitting against the headrest as he struggled to keep his head up.

“Yeah, but not yet. Probably kill your friends first and make you watch, before she even thinks about getting rid of you,” Jiyong said, and he sat at the edge of the bed, smiling at Kihyun’s small form before whispering to the boy. “That’s just how dogs are. They get old, fast,” Jiyong menacingly said, and Kihyun shivered, tugging lightly on the binds that still held him to the head board of the bed. “But don’t you want to hear about what we’ll do to your friends before we kill them?” Jiyong asked, and Kihyun shook his head, letting his head fall forward as he braced himself for Jiyong to tell him what they would do anyways. “We’re going to send them to the pit,” Jiyong proudly said, and Kihyun looked up, his eyebrows furrowing as he looked at the other in confusion.  
“T-The p-pit?” Kihyun asked, and Jihyun nodded enthusiastically, a dreamy look on his face as he thought about what they would make the boys go through.

“We’re going to make them fight to the death with some of our deadliest Lechion. Their reward if they win: They survive another day,” Jiyong told Kihyun, and Kihyun felt his eyes widen in surprise, his body trembling now as he thought about any of the boys getting hurt.

“W-When?” Kihyun asked, and Jiyong hummed, scratching his jaw before smiling again.

“Later today,” Jiyong said, and Kihyun felt the tears build up once more, the boy pulling harshly on his binds as he panicked from the thought of the others getting hurt.

“N-No!” Kihyun screamed, and Jiyong frowned, reaching for the gag on the bed before standing and walking towards Kihyun once more.

“Play times over,” Jiyong said, and he shoved it back into the boy’s mouth, listening as Kihyun sobbed and screamed behind it in his panic, and he grabbed a small chained lock from his pocket, lopping it through a hoop on Kihyun’s collar before locking it to the headrest. “I’ll be back in a few, be good,” Jiyong said, and he left the screaming boy alone, Kihyun unable to move as his neck and hands were both tied tightly onto the bed. 

Kihyun trembled violently as he sobbed, his world collapsing around him as he thought about the pain and torture his friends might be going through. Kihyun wasn’t strong, but he knew no matter how much these people hurt and played with him, he would never submit to them. But if they threatened his friends, he would do whatever they wanted if it meant he could save them. Losing any of the boy’s would be more worse than anything Jiyong had done to him so far, and if he ended up losing Wonho, the love of his life, he would beg to be killed, his life meaningless if Wonho died at the hands of these people.

Kihyun tugged on the chain locked onto his neck, his posture uncomfortable as he was forced to sit up. He leaned onto his side against the headrest, and he let his eyes travel along the room, feeling as the cuts on his chest broke open at every moment he made. Kihyun shivered in pain, and he started to feel cold, knowing that the previous torture might have taken too much blood from him. Kihyun released a shuddering breath as he looked over at the cage, and he wondered if he preferred being locked in the cage more than on the bed. Because at least in the cage, he knew Jiyong was the only one to have the key. On here, anybody could get him.

On the walls of the room were different torture devices, a room Kihyun knew was designed for people like him, to hold and treat as a pain slave. Kihyun could feel his eyes starting to close as exhaustion crept over him, but he begged his own will to keep him awake, too scared to see what would happen if he was caught asleep and vulnerable, tied to the bed. Kihyun groaned as he tried to adjust the gag in his mouth, his jaw aching to shut close, and he felt his body melt further into the headrest, his eyes rolling behind his head as his body caught up to the blood loss and exhaustion, forcing him asleep until his torturer returned.

~~~~~~~~

Kihyun woke up to a bright room, still tied to the bed from before, but the light now shining from his body as his beacon suddenly awakened. Kihyun groaned, sitting up as he felt the strain in his neck, and the beacon became even brighter when it knew he was awake, Kihyun coughing a bit as he felt the drool from his gag collect as it started to spill past his lips and down his chin and chest. Kihyun whimpered at the pain from the previous torture, and the light inside him fluttered, as if it could feel the pain, and was weeping for the boy in its own way. Kihyun sighed as he leaned back against the headrest, and the voice finally spoke up, the first time it had spoken since the night where he learned about the tragedy he and Wonho could possibly face down their journey’s path.

“ _You cry tears of pain and sadness. I can feel it as well,_ ” the voice said, and Kihyun nodded to the voice, knowing nobody was near, and glad he could speak to it in his mind without alerting anyone to him.

“I… n-need help…” Kihyun silently told the voice, and it paused, the boy sounding as pained as his own wounds looked.

“ _But where is your Knight?_ ” the voice asked, and Kihyun felt the tears prick at his eyes, his head hanging as he thought about Wonho and how he had looked yesterday.

“Gone… they took all of them, my guardians… they told me they will make them f-fight to the death in a pit with Lechions,” Kihyun said, shivering as he thought about his friends fighting for their lives.

“ _You are here, yet they are there… we need a plan,_ ” the voice said, and Kihyun felt his eyes widen in surprise, sitting up in the bed as he pulled on the bonds once more.

“W-What can we do?” Kihyun asked, and the beacon hummed, the light growing stronger as it energized Kihyun to continue to fight.

“ _You can sing. I can shine. We can work together as one,_ ” the voice said, and Kihyun furrowed his eyebrows, not really understanding what it was meaning.

“But I thought we were already one,” Kihyun said, and he waited, anxious to hear what the Beacon had to say.

“ _Our souls have become one, but not our powers… I need time,_ ” the voice explained, and Kihyun groaned, growing frustrated the longer he was not by Wonho’s side.

“How much t-time?” Kihyun asked, and the light dimmed a small amount, loud footsteps being heard down the hall as Kihyun started to panic once more.

“ _A little longer. You must stay alive until then,_ ” the voice said, and Kihyun yanked at his bonds, his body trembling as the footsteps came close and the light faded some more.

“B-But what about the o-others! They fight t-today!” Kihyun yelled in his head, and the light faded, Kihyun frustrated tears spilling out as he clenched down on the gag.

“ _Pray for them,_ ” the voice said, and the light completely vanished, leaving a trembling and confused Kihyun for whoever was heading to his room to find.

Kihyun sobbed when his door was kicked open, and he clenched his eyes shut, his body jerking as the person came to his side, harshly pulling at his binds and untying him from the bed. Kihyun let out a muffled mewl when he was pulled off the bed, only to have his hands bound behind his back instead, and something silky slid across his eyes, Kihyun opening them to see he was blindfolded and couldn’t see who the person was. Kihyun tripped as he was suddenly pushed forward, and the person grabbed tightly at his steel collar, pulling him forward roughly as he sobbed once more in fear.

“Shut the fuck up, bitch. I may serve the Queen, but you’re not my fucking pet, and I don’t mind killing you if I you get on my nerves,” the man growled next to him, and Kihyun whimpered, clenching down on the gag in his mouth as he willed himself to stay quiet. Kihyun was blind as he was dragged out of his room to somewhere else in the castle, the sound of roaring soon filling his ears as they made their way forward. Kihyun tripped on his own feet once more, and the man groaned, catching Kihyun by his hair and yanking it back harshly, Kihyun letting out a small scream at the pain as he jerked on his binds again.

Kihyun sobbed as he made to stand, and the two paused, the man seething next to Kihyun as Kihyun cried in fear. The man suddenly took a step towards Kihyun, and the boy gasped, feeling as something collided with his stomach, forcing him backwards until his own back hit something rough and cool. Kihyun had the wind knocked out of him, and he coughed violently behind his gag, the man reaching forward and wrapping his hand tightly under Kihyun’s chin and around his neck, the boy only sputtering more when he felt his air being cut off. Kihyun tried to kick at the stranger, but they shoved their leg in between Kihyun’s own, effectively trapping Kihyun to the hard surface as they pressed down harder on his neck, the boy choking as he gasped for air.

“Man, I forgot home much I missed this… the power you feel when your hand is on another humans’ throat,” the person said, and he pushed down harder, Kihyun’s hoarse gasps turning silent as he felt his head start to pound. “It’s so easy just to end it here…” the man mumbled to himself, his tone lighter as he brought his other hand forward to wrap around Kihyun’s neck and help the first. Kihyun grew limp in the other man’s arms as his air was fully cut off, and the tears fell faster, his panic silent as nothing could pass by his throat. The man hummed to himself, and Kihyun felt his eyes start to roll back, darkness filling his senses as he started to think all hope was lost. Just before he could pass out, the man let go, and Kihyun fell to the floor, his body making a hard thump as he fell to the side, and his chest heaving up and down as he gasped for the air he was denied only moments ago.

Kihyun wondered where the man was, the boy still blind as the silk rested against his face. He knew he still had to be close, and he tried to gather himself, sitting up the best he could before backing away to the wall like surface, bringing his knees up as he hid his head in them. Kihyun trembled, and he felt a hand suddenly clench at his hair, pulling his head back up from his knees as they forced him to look up at them. “Let’s go, the Queen has something planned, and I don’t want to be late because I had to deal with you,” the man said, and he pulled, Kihyun whimpering as he was led back to his feet from the hand in his hair. The man let go when Kihyun was standing again, and he grabbed onto his collar again, leading him further from his torture room and towards the roaring, the tears still streaming down his face as he wondered where he was going and who he was with.

The roaring multiplied in sound when Kihyun passed through what he thought was a door, the ground becoming slightly unsteady as the sound seemed up close now. Kihyun couldn’t help as more spit slipped past his gag, and he sobbed, the sounds of screaming and yelling in excitement and rage terrifying him as he was led forward. Kihyun shrieked when they came to a sudden stop, and he was pushed to the ground, the roaring dying down as a small scuffling sound came from near him. Kihyun trembled, and the sounds changed to laughter, things spitting angry and humiliating words as they watched the boy, Kihyun sobbing as he had no idea where he was, or who these people even were.

Kihyun gasped when his blindfold was suddenly removed, his eyes straining as the light seemed past his eyelids once more. Kihyun coughed behind his gag, and he let his eyes slowly adjust, the sound feeling even louder now that he was given the ability to find the source. Kihyun fully opened his eyes after blinking a few times, and he let out a muffled terrified scream when he saw them, hundreds of ghouls and Lechions sitting in stands and staring at him, pointing and drooling as they laughed at his bound, small form. Kihyun sobbed loudly, and the Lechion’s looked hungrier, their faces twisting in delight at the scared boy beneath them. Kihyun fell backwards as he tried to scurry away in fear, but he collided with a pair of legs, the boy looking up to see a sneering Seonwu standing behind him with his arms crossed across his chest. “Get the fuck off me,” the man spat, and Kihyun shrieked again, scurrfying to get off the man as fast as he could with his hands bound behind his back. Kihyun whipped his head towards the crowd again, and he grew dizzy, his worst nightmares filling the stands as their repulsive noises filled his ears, the boy growing nauseous as he started to feel panicked and overwhelmed all too quickly. Kihyun sobbed as he screamed at the ground in frustration, and his body jerked when he felt a new hand in his hair suddenly, the touch soft and gentle, compared to the ways he had been treated previously.

“My pet, what a welcoming reaction you are getting from my friends. I’m glad to see you are leaving a good impression on them,” a woman said, and Kihyun whipped his head around, the hand slipping from his hair as he stared up at the woman from yesterday. She smiled lovingly at him, and Kihyun shivered, knowing the lies the smiles and touches held. The crowd roared louder, and Kihyun felt his body tremble from the stares of disdain, different beedy eyes in the crowd poking and prodding at his skin. Kihyun sobbed and the woman smiled wider, loving the sight of a broken down Kihyun beneath her on the ground. She bent down before suddenly connecting the leash from yesterday back to his collar, and Seonwu came up from behind him, yanking him to his feet and off the ground before shoving him forward. Kihyun yelped, and the woman held the leash taught, forcing Kihyun to look at her as he felt the strain on his neck. “Be a good boy and stay quiet, okay?” the woman sweetly asked, and Kihyun sobbed, nodding his head before she put some slack on the leash.

The woman started to walk forward, and Kihyun was forced to follow, avoiding the eyes in the crowd as he made his way with the woman. She led him to the stands, and they made their way up, the woman not waiting for Kihyun as he stumbled along the raised steps. Kihyun managed, and they ended near the top, the ground feeling so small beneath them as he looked back, the woman sitting in a new throne-like chair, before glaring at Kihyun next to her. Kihyun shivered, but he understood, and he took the ground next to her, kneeling as his knees dug into the harsh stone used to make the stands. Kihyun could still feel the hands on him, and the woman hummed, reaching over to gently pet again at his hair as he shivered and cried to himself silently.

Seonwu stayed down in the center of the stands, the dirt there shaped like a medium sized arena. He smirked at the crowd, and they roared, cheers and screeches filling the air around them as he gave them a cheeky wave, all before motioning to a large, steel double door behind him. Kihyun gulped as he bit down on his gag, and he tried tugging at his binds once more, the woman noticing right away as she tightened her grip in his hair. Kihyun whimpered and closed his eyes, and the woman let go, only after he had stopped, before moving her hand to rub at the back of his neck. Kihyun started to grow nauseous at the unwanted touches, but she lightly scratched at his skin, pushing her finger up into his pink locks before raking through them, treating him like an actual pet that she could touch whenever and however she wanted.

“Today is a special day! We have a few new challengers with us, an elite six! They have been asked to fight, and we shall show them our greatest warriors!” Seonwu yelled, and the crowd roared, Kihyun jumping at the sudden loud noise while the woman next to him chuckled fondly. “Let’s present the first Warrior and his challenger!” Seonwu screamed, and the doors suddenly opened, a loud crashing noise entering the air as a few attendants struggled to open it. Kihyun gasped when he saw what came out, a beast of a ghoul, the size of a boulder, with pointed, broad shoulders, and black veins that poked out from his skin. He was massive, his footsteps shaking the ground as he made his way into the center of the arena. Kihyun trembled when he saw its black eyes jerk towards him, and it roared, Kihyun shrieking as the woman clutched the back of his neck harshly. Kihyun cried as he watched the ghoul sniff the air, and it licked its lips, drooling as it glanced once more at Kihyun, before stopping and looking towards the doors.

A new figure appeared from the steel barrier, their hands and feet chained together as they were forced forward by another person. Kihyun gasped when he recognized Hyunwoo, the boy looking worse for wear as he held bruises and a swollen, black eye on his face. Kihyun jerked on his own bonds at the sight, and he felt his chest compress, his heart aching from the sight of his friend as he sobbed louder. Kihyun doubled over as he screamed, and the woman only let him, chuckling as she stopped touching him to play with the leash that sat on her lap. Kihyun looked up with teary eyes once more at the man in chains, and he caught Hyunwoo’s gaze, the look just as steely as it was before, but he seemed to be searching, his own look hardening when he noticed the cuts still littered all over Kihyun’s chest. Hyunwoo let out a visible huff, and Kihyun sobbed, watching as Hyunwoo turned back to his opponent before having the person next to him start taking off his chains.

Hyunwoo flexed his arms the moment his chains were off, and he stepped forward, his stance threatening as he faced his opponent. Kihyun could feel the confidence coming off of Hyunwoo, but he felt weary, never actually really seeing how Hyunwoo acted in a fight before. He knew his guardian name was the Stone Goblin, and he knew he was strong regularly, just not if he was strong enough to defeat his opponent. Kihyun knew that if Hyunwoo didn’t win, it would mean death for him, and he held his breath, praying to anything that would listen to keep Hyunwoo safe, and asking that he would win this fight. 

Seonwu smirked up at Kihyun in the stands before raising his hand, and Kihyun watched the ghoul flex, the veins popping out even more as the muscles poked through his pale, milky skin. Kihyun shivered at the display, and he watched as Hyunwoo stayed still, waiting for the fight to start before he made his own attack. Seonwu screamed something in a tongue that neither Kihyun nor Hyunwoo knew, and the crowd screamed it back in unison, the man dropping his hand down and sprinting out of the way and into the stands as the ghoul already surged forward, it’s hand tightening into a fist, and heading for the boy that stayed still in his own spot. Kihyun screamed in agony for his friend when he saw the fist collide, and he closed his eyes, the tears streaming out even as he shook his head, trying to tell himself that this wasn’t happening, and that none of this was real. But the crowd started to boo, and Kihyun slowly opened his eyes, a gasp leaving his lips at the sight in front of him.

Hyunwoo stayed where he was, his feet still planted into the ground as his body slowly grew in size, the skin hardening around his body as it turned grey, like stone. The fist was in contact with his chest, but it was stopped, a silence following as the ghoul looked confusedly at his unmoving first. Hyunwoo stared down his enemy as it slowly pulled its hand away, and there was no damage at all, the boy perfectly fine as he continued to harden, and his skin transformed into stone. Kihyun released a shaky breath as he cried in relief, and he sat up in his spot, glancing at the woman next to him who held a frown on her face. Hyunwoo suddenly moved, and the crowd grew quiet, anticipating the next move between the two as the ghoul started to get back into an offensive position. It threw another fast fist towards Hyunwoo, but this time Kihyun watched, biting down on his gag in anticipation as Hyunwoo threw his own first forward, colliding it with the ghouls, and watching as the skin tore away, bones crushing, and the fist thrown by the ghoul growing limp right after.

The ghoul roared in pain as it took a step back, but Hyunwoo chased it, grabbing onto its arm before squeezing down on it. The thing screeched in pain, and it spit at Hyunwoo, the boy cursing as it hit his cheek, steam rising as it corroded a small amount of the stone hardening there. Hyunwoo squeezed harder in rage, and the arm turned lip, the arm completely breaking down from Hyunwoo’s stone grip. Hyunwoo aimed to end it quickly, and he meant to reach for the ghouls neck, but the thing was quicker this time, evading the grab and moving to stand behind Hyunwoo. It grabbed the boy tightly, before spilling its spit on top of his head, and Hyunwoo groaned, his head burning and croading as he struggled to get out of the grip. Kihyun held his breath once more, and he whimpered, begging for Hyunwoo to win, and for the thing to stop hurting his friend.

Hyunwoo pushed the ghoul off of him by stomping down as hard as he could on the thing’s foot, and it screamed, stumbling backwards as it only had one foot to balance on now. Hyunwoo surged for the ghoul, but this time the thing was too late, the man pissed off and expressing it through his usual steely look as he grabbed the things neck, squeezing in rage as hard as he could, and the thing shrieked, the noise coming out gargled as all the bones in its neck were turned to dust, and it fell limp, Hyunwoo throwing it to the ground before panting harshly. The crowd roared in discontent, but Hyunwoo straightened up, his body turning back to its normal size slowly, and his skin turning to normal too, Kihyun seeing as the boy gazed up at Kihyun before giving him a curt nod. Kihyun sobbed in relief, and Hyunwoo let the man from before tie the chains on him once again before shoving him forward, the people of the shadow realm all upset at their Warrior’s loss. Kihyun followed Hyunwoo’s back until the steel doors shut behind him, the dead body left inside the arena, and the hand from before returned to his hair, grasping onto it tightly before forcing him to look up at the queen.

“I think this is the most fun I’ve had in awhile, though I think it would be more fun if one of your friends died too,” the woman said, and Kihyun trembled, the tears still streaming as he tried to shake his head in denial of the words she said. Instead the woman smiled and cooed at his attempt, and she pulled his head to rest on the side of his thigh, petting it gently as she smiled towards the arena. “Blood will be spilled until there is none left,” she continued, and Kihyun sobbed harder, knowing that today his world could come crashing down further if one of his friends were to die. Kihyun heard the crowd roar once again, and he opened his eyes in time to see a new opponent entering the grounds, their body small and thin, but stealthy, the ghoul moving fast as it slinked through the grounds. Its skin was red, and it had large, jagged teeth poking out from its mouth, giving its opponent a good view at what was to come. Kihyun held his breath as he waited to see which boy the thing was up against, and he froze in his spot when he saw Hyungwon follow after, bound just like Hyunwoo had been before as he was led towards the center of the arena. The boy had his eyes closed, and he was whispering to himself, words that Kihyun couldn’t hear or make out from reading his lips. 

Kihyun didn’t know how Hyungwon fought either, the only known power from the other being his ability to read the future. He knew the others never doubted him, but he was sure Hyungwon wasn’t meant to fight, the boy only supporting back up if the group ever came to a squirmish. Kihyun watched as Hyungwon’s eyes fluttered open, before falling forward, and he immediately looked at Kihyun, a smile on his face as if he knew everything that was about to happen, and how it would all go down. Kihyun felt his tears slow down at the look, but Hyungwon got a glimpse at the boy’s wounds, his eyebrows furrowing in worry as he stared up at the boy. The man by his side pushed Hyungwon, but the boy continued to try to look at Kihyun even as he was pushed forward, his lips pulled into a tight line as Kihyun hoped that everything would be fine for the other. 

Hyungwon only looked away when he came face to face with his opponent, and he was shoved forward, the other sparing no time to take off the boy’s binds. Hyungwon stretched as soon as soon as he was released, and he looked at the ghoul, whispering something to it as Kihyun watched the thing grow more furious in front of Hyunwon. The two were about the same height, but Hyungwon was more relaxed, the creature on edge as it hissed at the boy in front of him. The crowd roared in favor of the ghoul for this new fight, and Hyungwon straightened himself up, closing his eyes again as he let his lips slip into a thin line. Kihyun held his breath, and the woman started to playfully fluff his hair, humming a soft tune under her breath as he lazily looked out at the arena. Kihyun sat up to see the fight better, and the woman glanced at him, a smirk on her lips as if she was hiding a secret only she knew.

Seonwu joined the middle, and he raised his hand, yelling the same foreign words from before and waiting for them to be repeated back, the fight officially starting once Seonwu lowered his hand and sprinted out of the way. The creature slinked forward, and Hyungwon kept his eyes shut, staying where he was until the right moment, and he sidestepped, the creature missing him by an inch as the crowd grew confused. Hyungwon smiled to himself, and the creature collected itself, growling as it lunged forward again, missing Hyungwon by another inch as he stepped out of the way once again. Kihyun felt his eyes widen in surprise at the boy’s luck, and the creature gave up, throwing its claws forward in three fast blows, but Hyungwon was able to evade them all, moving his body just right for each one, as if he knew when the other would attack, and how it would be done. The crowd started to boo again in riot of the fight, and Kihyun sat up even more, feeling the hand in his hair slowly come to a stop as the woman watched the fight on her own.

“Hmm… smart one, isn’t he?” the woman whispered to herself, and she smiled, not even upset that her own ghoul was already failing the fight. The two in the arena scurried on like this for a while, Hyungwon not even opening his eyes, and the thing began to get angrier and angrier, its moves more erratic as it tried to catch Hyungwon. Hyungwon looked like he was growing tired himself, but he kept avoiding the attacks, never fighting back once as he kept up his own defense. The two fought for longer than Hyunwoo and the ghoul previously, but Hyungwon was furrowing his eyebrows now, Kihyun noticing a small amount of blood dripping from his nose as he kept avoiding. Kihyun felt his chest tighten in suspense and worry, and he knew that the end was near, either for the ghoul, or for Hyungwon. Kihyun felt the tears fall harder once more, and the woman next to him reached over, wiping them from his face as she gave him a soft smile, licking her lips before turning to the fight and petting him once again. Kihyun shivered, and he knew even after all the soft touches, only pain and torture would follow him later.

Hyungwon tripped and the thing jumped towards him, both landing in the dirt as Hyunwon tried to push it off his body. Kihyun felt himself scream at the sight, begging the thing to get off Hyungwon and let it go. Kihyun watched as it took it’s sharp teeth and pierced them through Hyungwon’s shoulder, and only then did the other open his eyes, the blood under his nose now smeared from the fight, and a scream of pain leaving his own lips as the crowd cheered the ghoul on. Hyungwon closed his eyes once more in frustration, and he pushed the thing off of him, the ghoul tumbling to the side before straightening itself to pounce once more. The blood started to pour from under Hyungwon’s nose, but the boy sat up, waiting for the thing to pounce again, before dodging it and jumping on its back, the thing letting out a long, loud scream as it struggled to shake Hyungwon off of it. Hyungwon grabbed its head and twisted it roughly, and the cracking of its bones filled the arena, the ghoul falling limp under Hyungwon, as the boy reached up to smear the blood away from under his nose. The crowd stayed silent, and Hyungwon looked up towards the sky, panting harshly as he let out a sigh of relief, and Kihyun felt himself sob at the sight, knowing that the boy had fought hard, and knowing that he would be allowed to live one more day.

The attendant from before pushed Hyungwon off the dead ghoul, and Hyungwon opened his eyes, blinking a few times before looking up at the tear stained boy next to the Queen. Kihyun sobbed, and Hyungwon gave him a sad smile, whispering something to Kihyun that the other couldn’t see. Before he could act on it however, Hyungwon was tied up once more, and was brought back through the double steel doors, the things shutting behind them as the crowd roared in anger again. Kihyun felt himself tremble as furious eyes landed on him, and the queen held him close as if she were protecting him, a chuckle leaving her lips as she carded her fingers through his pink locks. “Looks like my friends aren’t as happy as they were before,” she said, and Kihyun felt the tug on his leash, Jiyong suddenly by his side as he gained control over Kihyun once more.

“What should we do to calm them down, my Queen?” Jiyong asked, and he yanked Kihyun towards him, the boy gagging as he was suddenly choked by the collar on his neck.

“A double battle… How about that water and fire boy? That would be fun, have them watch each other get torn to shreds?” the Queen suggested, and Jiyong hummed, nodding happily after he thought about the idea.

“Sounds perfect, my Queen,” Jiyong said, and he pulled Kihyun to his feet, the boy gasping for air as the collar dug into his neck. “Let’s get a closer look, pet,” Jiyong announced, and the Queen smiled fondly, waving Kihyun and Jiyong away as Jiyong led the two of them down the stands once more. Kihyun jerked when he felt the ghouls around him reach forward this time, petting him as he walked by, some digging their claws into his skin and drawing blood. Kihyun kept jerking away from their touches, but it was no use, the boy tied up and surrounded by hundreds, the ghouls almost laughing as they watched him tremble and cry from fear. Kihyun gasped when he felt a large cut on his upper arm, and he could feel the blood pool out, cooling as soon as the outside air touched it. Kihyun was led out of the crowd and he cried, not finding any relief in the situation, because after being with those monsters, he would now be forced to sit closer with the worst monster of them all, the boy throwing Kihyun to the ground as soon as they made their way to the bottom floor. Kihyun yelped in pain, and Jiyong chuckled, kicking the other in the stomach before walking past him, Kihyun curling up as he gasped and sputtered around his gag from the blow.

As Kihyun tried to gather himself from the kick, he could hear yelling from the arena, two boys struggling as they made their way to the middle. Kihyun forced himself to sit up as he gasped and weezed, and he felt his eyes widen when he saw Minhyuk and Jooheon, the boy’s with pissed off expressions on their faces as they were pushed forward. Two new opponents stood against them, both large, round ghouls who looked identical in their features, and they held the same smirk on their faces, their tongues dipping out of their mouths and licking along their faces. Kihyun watched as Minhyuk looked on in horror at the ghouls, and Kihyun felt himself shiver, a whimper leaving behind his gag as Jiyong sat in a chair by his side. Kihyun was close enough to hear the boys actually talk, and he listened, the two spitting words back and forth at each other as they struggled to get off their bonds.

“The fuck do they think we are? Who does battle arenas anymore!” Minhyuk exclaimed, and Jooheon frowned, looking up at the ghouls before back at Minhyuk.

“First they starve us, then they beat us… I hope Changkyun will be alright,” Jooheon said, and Minhyuk nodded, flipping off the person who took off his binds before getting shoved harshly by the man. Minhyuk huffed in frustration, and he looked around at the stands, looking around as he tried to find something in the crowds.

“Hyungwonnie said he was at the top,” Minhyuk said, and Kihyun felt his eyes widen in surprise as he knew that the other was talking about him. Kihyun was about to scream, but Jiyong reached over, wrapping his hand around his gagged mouth and completely covering it as he chuckled at the boy. Kihyun struggled, but Jiyong tisked, and he knew he would be punished for that later, the boy whimpering as he willed himself to settle down. Kihyun cried as he watched Jooheon and Minhyuk try to find him, but they couldn’t, the boy hidden well at the bottom of the stands as Minhyuk and Jooheon gave each other a worried glance.

“Wonho’s not going to be happy…” Jooheon said, and Minhyuk nodded slowly, his eyebrows furrowing as he thought about the boy.

“They’re hurting him more than they are hurting us, treating him like a fucking slave,” Minhyuk angrily said, and KIhyun sobbed at the words, knowing the others had seen his wounds, and were worried for him. Kihyun sobbed at the mention of Wonho, and he trembled when he heard the roar from the crowd, surprising the two boys as they looked back at their opponents, their eyes hardening as they saw Seonwu once more. The man repeated the same ritual, and Kihyun gasped, the two round ghouls separating right away, and circling the two boys. 

Minhyuk and Jooheon got into offensive positions, each boy holding their hands in front of them as they followed one of the ghouls. Jooheon’s hair had already turned to flames, and his eyes burned with furry, Minhyuk holding a small amount of water in front of his hands that Kihyun knew could do a lot of damage. Minhyuk made the first move, sending a water slice through the air at one of the ghouls, but Kihyun’s eyes widened in surprise when it only bounced off, the boy freezing in the arena as he saw his own attack did nothing. Minhyuk cursed under his breath, and he took a step back, backing into Jooheon all the while keeping an eye on his own ghoul, before whispering something into the boy’s ear. Jooheon’s eyes widened before he sent a fireball at his own ghouls, and he watched as it was quickly put out, the ghoul not affected at all as it smirked at the two boys.

Kihyun felt himself shiver at the sight, the boy's two main attacks doing nothing to stop the ghouls. He felt that this fight would be the hardest one yet, the two ghouls the hardest he had seen, and he felt himself sob loudly, wishing he could do anything to help the two. Kihyun inched closer to watch the boys, but Jiyong tugged on his leash, the boy choking as he fell backwards. The man only sighed at Kihyun’s idiocy, and Kihyun stared up at the sky, crying to himself as he heard the battle start to rage on between the two guardians and the warriors. Kihyun sat up to watch, and his eyes widened at what he saw, two new boys entering the arena, one made of fire, and the other made of water, and both looking like the two boys who were already fighting. 

Kihyun gasped as he watched the boys and their doubles act in unison, both attacking at the same time from each angle, their hits having more power to them as they attacked. The ghouls were absorbing most of the force still, but the attacks left a little bit more damage, the ghouls skin getting sliced and burnt. Minhyuk and Jooheon switched back and forth on their targets, and the two ghouls took the defence, sputtering and licking around their face as they tried to defend themselves.

Minhyuk’s double was destroyed suddenly at the swipe from one of the ghouls tongue, and Mihyuk screamed, Jooheon getting distracted the moment he heard the boy’s call for help. Jooheon shot a flame in front of each of the ghouls’ eyes, momentarily blinding them as he ran to Minhyuk's side, picking the boy up and whispering something in his ear. Minhyuk nodded to the other, and he stood back up on shaky legs, both boys suddenly turning towards the crowd and connecting their gazes with Kihyun’s own.

Kihyun gasped at the eye contact, and the boys smiled at him, the moment only lasting a moment before things sped into full gear again, each boy dodging away from the ghouls attacks as they seemed to fight harder now that they had seen Kihyun. Kihyun bit down on his gag in anticipation, and he jerked when he felt Jiyong rub his hand soothingly up and down his back, knowing the boy didn’t want the other’s touches, but not caring the slightest. Kihyun groaned as he sat there uncomfortably, and he played with his binds once more, hanging his head before whimpering when they still wouldn’t come loose. 

Kihyun whipped his head back up when he heard the crowd roar in anger, and he held his breath, Minhyuk somehow jumping on one of the ghoul’s backs and riding it, water starting to encase its entire body before reaching Minhyuk, the bubble forming around them as Minhyuk hung on. Jooheon got the same idea, and he jumped onto his own, covering the thing entirely in flames as both ghouls started to panic. Jooheon and Minhyuk hung on, and the ghoul started to choke, not being able to breath under the water, while the other one burned alive, the heat bypassing its protective layer and melting away its blubbery skin. The two screamed in their demise, and Minhyuk and Jooehon panted, concentrating as much as they could to keep the water and the fire going, both boys using too much energy at once to hold on for much longer. Minhyuk screamed, and the monster below him buckled, falling to the ground and dying from the lack of air, while the other melted, slowly lowering Jooheon to the ground as its body liquified. Minhyuk’s leftover water put out Jooheon’s flames, and the two gazed at each over, panting harshly before colliding into a relieved hug. Kihyun sobbed in relief for them, and they looked over at him, giving him a supportive smile before they were pushed away from one another, tied up once again, and forced back inside the building.

Kihyun sobbed as he knew that there were only two left, and Jiyong tisked, raising his hand and smacking the back of Kihyun’s head harshly before grabbing tightly onto his hair and listening to him groan in pain. Jiyong pulled, and Kihyun was forced up the boy, holding his ear close to his lips before smirking against them. “Four down, and two to go... “ he said, and he licked his ear, Kihyun shivering violently as he sobbed behind his gag. “I’m going to throw a surprise for you in there too, so stay still, and shut the fuck up,” Jiyong growled, and he threw the boy back to the ground, Kihyun whimpering as he collided with the hard surface. Kihyun listened as the doors opened and the crowd cheered once more, and he let out a shuddering breath, knowing that things were still far from over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was good, we'll see how things turn out next chapter. I'm thinking only one more chapter until things move on.  
> Also, introducing Hyunwoo's powers for you guys, since I know I haven't showed them yet. He basically just gets bigger and stronger, and his skin turns to stone. He uses brute force to attack. And Hyungwon doesn't really attack, but he can read an opponents moves before they happen, frustrating them and making them tired. Get ready for Changkyun's fight next chapter, and lets see how Wonho will join the mix!  
> One last thing, I’m trying to get into twitter and find mutes who read my stories so we can discuss more and I can leave updates there. If that is something you guys are interested in, follow my account @LizzerKPFanfics and we can all talk about my fanfics, or even recommendations you have for me, or I have for you. Cause I’ve read a lot.


	21. The Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, didn't want to keep them there too long... so final chapter of the Shadow Realm... for now...

Kihyun sat up on the ground, biting down on his gag as he looked out towards the arena once more. His eyes widened at the sight, and he let out a muffled scream, Changkyun standing in the middle of the dirt with his father, Seonwu, grasping the boy’s hair tightly into his fist. Changkyun spat at the man, and Seonwu smirked, slapping Changkyun across the face before throwing him to the ground, the boy bound in chains like the previous members of their group, Seonwu already attacking him before he had the chance to have his taken off. Changkyun sputtered, and Kihyun inched towards the barrier separating him from the arena, Seonwu taking a step towards his own son and pushing his foot down into the boy’s cheek, watching as Changkyun groaned as his face was shoved into the dirt.

“Guess who your opponents ‘ganna be?” Seonwu said, and Changkyun cursed him out, the man only chuckling before pushing down harder. Changkyun gasped from the sudden pain, and Kihyun felt his chest tighten in heartache for the boy, noticing the ring of purple around his neck, and all the bruises that followed on his face. Changkyun pulled on the chains still holding him back as he struggled to get out from underneath the shoe, and Seonwu smirked, kicking the boy’s head to the side and listening to his yelp of pain before backing away. Changkyun closed his eyes as the pain washed over him, and Kihyun saw the attendants race forward, quickly taking off his chains and hoping to not upset Seonwu. Seonwu cracked his knuckles before turning his head side to side to crack his neck, and he raised his hand, Kihyun’s eyes widening when Seonwu himself was planning to be Changkyun’s opponent.

“This is going to be so much fun…” Jiyong excitedly said next to him, and Kihyun sniffled, glancing towards Jiyong before the two boys left in the arena. Changkyun slowly got up, wobbling on his feet as he limped towards the center, and he raised his head, blood pooling out from a deep cut near his eyebrow as he scowled at his father. Seonwu chuckled, and then screamed the same thing from before, the crowd repeating it before the man let his hand drop, and the fight officially started. The two stood still, and Kihyun held his breath in a frightful suspense, wishing more than anything Changkyun would be able to escape, and leave the nightmare of fighting against his own father. Seonwu lifted his hand before motioning Changkyun forward, and the boy growled, taking the first step towards Seonwu as he brought his own hands forward to start collecting shadows.

Kihyun felt scared when he noticed how little control Changkyun had over the shadows, the patches of darkness fighting against the boy as they slowly made their way forward. Changkyun was gritting his teeth as he focused, but the shadows never made it in time, Seonwu only bringing his hand up and yawning into it, before turning his palm and raising it towards the sky. Kihyun looked up and gasped when he saw the dark rain clouds suddenly roll in, and he blinked when a few drops fell from the sky, taking only a few moments before a full downpour was created. Kihyun sputtered at the rain as he felt it hit his face, and he looked over to Jiyong, who already had an umbrella at hand, and was smirking at Kihyun. Kihyun tried to blink the water out from his eyes, and his hair flattened on his head, his bangs sitting uncomfortably on his forehead as he looked out towards Changkyun who seemed shooken himself by the sudden display.

“What? Didn’t think I would have powers even after being here for so long?” Seonwu yelled, and Kihyun saw the shadows pulling away from Changkyun, the boy losing his control over them as he stared wide eyed at his own father. Kihyun wanted to scream at the boy to focus, but Changkyun looked panicked, the sky lighting up suddenly as a loud boom coursed through the realm. Kihyun jerked at the light, and Jiyong laughed, yanking on the leash and pulling Kihyun back as he splashed down into a newly formed puddle. Kihyun groaned as he sat up, and he looked up in time to see Seonwu throw a fist, colliding it with Changkyun’s face as the boy hit the ground, the dirt now changed to mud, and sticking on his skin as he looked up at his father. Kihyun yelled for him to get up, but the rain was too loud, Changkyun caught in a trance of him and only his father, the man taking a few steps towards him before reaching down to grab his wet hair into his fist once more.

“Fucking pathetic excuse for a son… should’ve just killed you when I had the chance,” Seownu spat, and he threw Changkyun down once more, the mud splashing up from the ground and covering his face and clothes. Changkyun sputtered and gasped as he pushed himself up from the ground, but Seownu stepped forward, kicking him in the stomach and watching as he fell once more. Seonwu kneeled in front of him, and Changkyun curled into a ball, trying to hide his face from his father as Seownu smirked at the boy once more. “Once I finally get rid of you, next it’ll be your friends. The finishing touch will be that fucking twink that they use as a pet, I’ll have fun watching the life bleed from his eyes as he dies slowly at my hands,” Seonwu said, and Changkyun shivered, Kihyun feeling his own eyes widen at the words. Kihyun pushed forward to help Changkyun, but he was yanked back once more, Jiyong chuckling as he leaned down to speak softly into the boy’s ear.

“Don’t worry, this is all part of my little surprise for you,” Jiyong said, and Kihyun closed his eyes, a whimper leaving them as Jiyong shoved him away. Kihyun shook his head as he tried to see through the rain pouring down on top of him, and he looked out towards the arena once more, tears leaving his eyes as they were washed away by the crying sky. Changkyun sat up, and he spat at his own father, the man’s eyes burning with hatred as he wiped the spit off his face before standing up. Seonwu raised his hand towards the sky, and Kihyun could feel the sudden buzz in the air, the boy on the ground forcing himself to stand up once more to protect himself and his friends. Kihyun sobbed and screamed, and Changkyun’s face changed into a look of sorrow, hearing the boy through the storm before willing himself to try to attack once more.

Chankyun pulled his hands forward once more, but just like last time, the shadows fought against him, most of them stronger in their own realm. Changkyun let out a groan as he tried his hardest, but they wouldn’t listen to the boy growing too tired too quickly before letting his hands fall to the side and his head lean back to stare at the black clouds above him. “Fuck!” Changkyun yelled, and he let the rain wash over him, his face falling into despair as Kihyun wept in agony for the boy, wishing more than anything he could help him. Kihyun bent in half as he sobbed, and he tugged at his binds violently, the rain dripping down his face and sliding behind his gag as he was continuously forced to swallow it. Kihyun thrashed and pulled, and he gasped when he felt the hand reach down to help him, Jiyong chuckling as he untied the bonds around the boy's hands, before taking out the gag from his mouth.

“Why don’t you help your little friend? He looks like he might be in trouble…” Jiyong said with a smirk, and he pushed Kihyun, the boy falling into a puddle before he threw his arms in front of him to catch himself. Kihyun hissed as he looked at the raw, red lines around his wrists, but he had no time to wait, quickly pulling himself up and feeling as Jiyong removed the leash, the boy dashing forward in the pouring rain, and jumping the barrier between him and the arena, to help his friend in need.

Kihyun surged forward, his legs pushing him to go faster as he gritted his teeth, feeling the buzz around him make the hair on his neck stand on edge. Kihyun shut his eyes forcibly and ran, the rain whipping harshly against his face, and his hair blowing in the wind. Kihyun opened his eyes to see Seownu point his hand at Changkyun, and the boy looked terrified, taking a shaky step back as Seonwu grinned. Kihyun had never ran so fast in his life, and he screamed, alerting Changkyun as his Beacon suddenly burst, Kihyun making it just in time to shove Changkyun out of the way, before letting himself get hit with a strike of lightning. 

Kihyun screamed as he was slammed into the ground, the beacon of light taking most of the force of the strike, but Kihyun still felt it on him. Kihyun shivered when the light fizzled out, and the crowd around them went silent, the boy closing his eyes as he breathed harshly from the blow. Kihyun could feel the pain, his body sore from the impact, and spots of his skin burnt from the heat. Kihyun groaned, and he felt a hand rest on his shoulder, someone gently helping him onto his back, before looking down at him, and blocking the rain from his face. Kihyun let his eyes flutter open to see Changkyun staring down at him, the boy with wide eyes and his lips parted, and Kihyun forced himself to smile, a groan leaving his lips as he raised his hand to give Changkyun a light pat on his arm.

“I’m okay…” Kihyun groaned, and Changkyun blinked, the water from the sky dripping down his face and hair, and falling onto Kihyun’s face. Kihyun slowly sat up and Changkyun pulled away, still in shock from having been saved by Kihyun, the boy littered with cuts and caked in blood that was washing off from the rain, but still managing all he could to help his friend.

“Kihyun…” Changkyun mumbled, and Kihyun let out a shaky breath, glancing at Seonwu before taking Changkyun’s hand in his own for a moment. The crowd suddenly started to roar in anger of Kihyun being mostly unhurt, and Kihyun took the moment of distraction to close his eyes, singing a shaky tune under his breath as he focused on the boy next to him. Changkyun gasped when he felt it for the second time, and his wounds started to heal, the boy feeling more ready to fight than ever now that Kihyun had helped him, but Seonwu took notice of it, a growl leaving his lips as he stomped towards the two boys.

Before Kihyun could fully heal Changkyun, he was ripped away from the boy, his body being thrown to the side and tumbling before Seonwu turned to pounce on him, the other pinning him down as he brought his hands to wrap around his neck. “If you wanted to die so badly, you should’ve just begged me to do it earlier,” Seonwu spat, and he pushed down, Kihyun heaving as his breath was stolen from him, his legs and arms kicking at the man on top of him but making no effect in kicking him off. Kihyun struggled and sputtered, and the man pushed down harder, his veins popping from his arms as he choked Kihyun, pushing down on the collar as well, and adding enough force for Kihyun to hear a small crack. Kihyun gasped as he started to weaken, and he started to sob, too scared to die if it meant Changkyun, or even Wonho, were to die after him. Kihyun weakly punched Seonwu in the face, and the man smirked, Kihyun feeling the blackness creeping over him just as the man was torn off, Changkyun finally willing the shadows to fight as they pulled on his ankle, throwing the man back and off of Kihyun.

Kihyun gasped for air as he grabbed at his own neck, and he could feel the collar still digging into him, his hand bloody when he pulled back. Kihyun forced himself onto his hands and knees as he coughed violently, and he felt the rain hit his back, washing off the newly formed blood before he reached to feel why he had started to bleed. Kihyun felt his eyes widen when he felt around his collar, and noticed the small crack down the middle of it, the thing digging into his neck just enough to cut the surface. Kihyun closed his eyes as he thought about what to do, and he whipped his head back over to the fighting father and son, Seonwu trying to summon more lightning as a wall of shadows pushed towards him, slamming the man backwards and onto the ground, Changkyun panting as he gave his all into the fight. Kihyun gulped as he stood, and he knew what he had to do, breaking into a sprint once more, and coming in between the two fighters.

Kihyun jumped from his spot as a bolt of lightning was shot, barely missing him as he fell to the muddy ground. Changkyun had shot his shadow forward as well, but Kihyun took the hit instead, Changkyun screaming at the shadows to stop as the surged forward, slamming into Kihyun and sending him flying across the arena, the boy yelling in pain as he was thrown around before letting his back hit the side barrier of the arena stands. Kihyun stayed still on the ground due to the impact, and he cried out, the pain excruciating, even as he felt the collar around his neck break in two, before slipping off of him and onto the wet, muddy ground. Kihyun sobbed and gasped in pain, and he weakly let out a whimper, Changkyun trying his best to avoid his father as he tried to make his way to Kihyun.

“Wonho…” Kihyun whispered, his eyes closing shutting in pain, and a snap echoed through the air, time stopping around Kihyun as the sound of the fight fizzled out around him. Kihyun gasped in the silence, and he felt the rain stick to his face, the tears streaming down with them as he started to lose hope. A foot hit the muddy ground, and someone suddenly stood before him, their warmth forcing Kihyun to open his eyes once more, and gaze up towards the black clouds in the sky.

Kihyun felt the tears fall harder when he saw Wonho, and he curled into a ball, clutching his arms as he sobbed, and Wonho watched. Wonho knelt down, and with shaky hands he pulled Kihyun’s bloody and muddy form off the ground, taking him into his arms and holding him tightly, Kihyun fitting his head into the boy’s neck as he sobbed into the skin. Wonho held the back of his head with a shaky hand, trying to contain his rage for the weakened boy in his arms, and he frowned, looking towards the sky before cursing the people who had done this to his soulmate.

“I’ll kill every last one of them…” Wonho mumbled through gritted teeth, and Kihyun shivered, looking up at Wonho with blood shot eyes, the boy gazing down at the marks from the gag on his face, before looking into his eyes. “They’ll pay for everything they’ve done to you, to all of us,” Wonho whispered, and Kihyun reached up, cupping Wonho’s face in his hands before forcing himself to sadly smile, Wonho’s expression hardening in rage when he saw the look in Kihyun’s eyes.

“Give them hell,” Kihyun said, and Wonho nodded, closing his eyes and feeling Kihyun one last time before getting ready to fight. Kihyun let out a shaky breath as he was helped to his feet, and Wonho held onto his side, the noise fading back in as the crowd screamed and yelled, an uprise forming at the sudden sight of Wonho. Wonho tisked at the noise, and Kihyun looked towards Changkyun, the boy losing his edge on the fight as Seonwu gained the upper ground. Kihyun gently pushed Wonho off of him, and the two turned serious, giving each other a nob before making their way forward.

Kihyun watched as Wonho dashed forward, pulling out his blade as Changkyun fell to the ground at a blow from Seonwu, the man too distracted to see Wonho appear out of nowhere. Seonwu smirked, but his face fell in an instant, the man jumping back just in time as Wonho sent his blade crashing down in front of him. Wonho huffed and turned to Seonwu, and the man turned angry, the fire burning in his eyes as the cocky smile fell from his face. “Need two people to finish your fights?” Seonwu asked Changkyun, looking past Wonho and at his tired son on the ground. Changkyun glared at the ground before letting out a low growl, and he shot back up onto his feet, his shadows following his command as he gathered them at the ready.

“No, I’ll be sure to be the one to kill you,” Changkyun spat, and he pushed his shadows forward, the darkness barely touching the man’s feet before he jumped back. Wonho pushed forward himself and tried to make another slice, but Seonwu sent a sudden crash of lightning down, slamming into the ground and pushing both boys off their feet and into the air before they both fell down. Wonho helped himself up using his blade, and after helping Changkyun, he turned to Kihyun, giving the boy a nod as he knew what to do.

Kihyun thought of a song to sing, a song about Wonho and all the good he had done for the group, and for Kihyun. He sang about his beauty, his bravery, the way he touched Kihyun when they were at their most intimate. Kihyun sang about Wonho, and he slowly took over the sky, watching as his grasp and voice over nature tore away the rain clouds, the black sky showing once again as the lightning was forced to come to an end. Seonwu smirked at Wonho as he tried to rain another bolt down at the boy, but his face morphed into one of confusion when nothing happened, the man looking at his hands before at the sky. Seonwu’s jaw fell open as he watched his clouds disappear, and he looked over at Kihyun instead, immediately understanding what had happened, and how the boy had been the cause of it. He growled before turning to charge the boy who sang, but Wonho stepped into his way, knocking him to the ground as he pinned him down.

Kihyun continued to sing as the clouds fully dispersed, and Seonwu fought against Wonho, trying his hardest to push the other off, even as he wouldn’t budge. Seonwu swore, and Kihyun watched Changkyun move over to the two, a dark look on his face as he was once again able to rein his shadows in, the darkness tickling the edges of the man as he sputtered and screamed. “Get the fuck off me!” Seonwu yelled, and Wonho pulled out his blade, the crowd roaring in hatred as they watched one of their leaders get pinned by a guardian. Wonho pushed the blade into Seonwu’s neck, and the man froze, gulping harshly as he felt the blade cut into his skin the more he struggled. Changkyun stood above the two, and he was shaking in rage, raising one hand slowly and watching as the shadows fall upon his father’s neck, the man’s eyes widening when he felt the shadows start to squeeze and choke him. 

Changkyun knelt down in front of the man, his eyes red as the angry tears dripped out, and he scowled at his dad, watching the man pant and gasp, just like he had made Kihyun earlier. “I tried to give you a chance… I never meant to send you here,” Changkyun said, resting his free head on top of Seonwu’s forehead as the man’s chest heaved with each difficult breath. “I was weak then, I let you punch and hit me down everyday, until I was crying for you to stop. I gave in to my shadows and pushed you here, but I should've known it would only make you worse, the cold bastard you are,” Changkyun said, and he glared down at the man, the man glaring back as he ripped his hand from Wonho’s hold and started to claw at his neck. “You hurt me, and you hurt my friends… It’s time to just put an end to you… I’m sorry I couldn’t do anything to save the father I once knew, before mom died,” Changkyun finished, and the tears streamed harder, Seonwu’s hand falling limp to his side as his struggle left him. Seonwu’s eyes slowly closed, and he passed on, the shadows retreating once the pulse was gone from his body. Changkyun sobbed at the sight of his dead father, and Wonho looked up at the boy, placing a hand comfortingly on his back as he cried. 

Kihyun finished his song, now that the threat had been eliminated. Kihyun panted before he fell to his knees in the mud, and the crowd went insane, some holding others back as they tried to charge forward to kill the three in the arena. Kihyun looked over at Jiyong, and he noticed the man missing, the Queen still high in her stand throne as she smirked down at the group. Kihyun gulped as he watched the Queen blow a kiss to the boy, and he shivered, his eyes not able to look away from the evil woman amongst the crowd. Kihyun stared even as he felt a hand yank on his arm, and he was pulled away, the three sprinting inside the holding area of the arena and away from the crowd, trying to escape before things got too out of hand.

The steel doors shut behind them, and the boys took a quick moment to look around, both Wonho and Changkyun knowing where the other boys were being kept, as well as where the guards were stationed. Wonho looked around before finding a small table in a corner, and he grabbed a small object off of it, walking over to Kihyun right after, and placing it into his hand. “I need you to release the others, we’ll take care of the guards,” Wonho instructed, his gaze piercing Kihyun’s own before grabbing his hand into his own tightly. Kihyun nodded, and Wonho gave a small nod himself, seemingly hesitant to let go of the boy he had just gotten back.

“Go, I’ll be alright,” Kihyun promised, and with one more small squeeze, he and Changkyun set out, leaving Kihyun alone as he turned to the holding cells. Kihyun walked as quietly as he could, not sure of who was around and if they would attack Kihyun. Kihyun didn’t have any special offense abilities, and if he was caught, he knew he’d be in trouble without having Wonho or Changkyun by his side to help him out. Kihyun heard the echo of a yell ring through the area, and Kihyun moved quicker, knowing the guards would be alerted now that the two had started attacking.

Kihyun passed the first set of holding cells, listening closely to see if he heard any of the boys. He could hear a few whispers creep into the air, and he followed them, staying low as he made his way forward. When he caught sight of the other boys, he saw Hyungwon and Hyunwoo sitting against the bars of their cells with their eyes closed, and Minhyuk and Jooheon holding hands through theirs. Kihyun crept forward, and Minhyuk was the first to notice him, a gasp leaving his lips as soon as he saw the other. Kihyun threw a finger to his mouth as a silent gesture to stay quiet, and Minhyuk nodded, scanning the area himself before motioning Kihyun forward when he knew it was safe.

Kihyun worked on Minhyuk’s cell first, alerting the other boys of his arrival as they all started to sit up in surprise at the sight of the boy. Kihyun slowly opened the cell door, and Minhyuk crept out, standing behind Kihyun as he moved to work on Jooheon’s cell to give him cover. Kihyun was quick at releasing the rest of the boys, and they surrounded Kihyun protectively, the sounds of yells only growing as Wonho and Changkyun faced more and more guards. Kihyun and the group hurried to meet up with the others, but by the time they were there, all the ghoul guards were dead, and Wonho and Changkyun were panting in the middle of them.

“How are we supposed to get out of here?” Jooheon asked, and Kihyun felt his eyebrows furrow in confusion, not thinking this part through before they made their start to escape.

“There’s a door leading to the outside in the Dungeon where we were put last night, I saw some Lechion entering and leaving through there,” Hyungwon said, and the group nodded, each boy glancing at Kihyun and the wounds still littered on his chest.

“Kihyun, stay close,” Wonho asked, and Kihyun felt himself blush, his heart beating a little harder in his chest as he realized that the love of his life was by his side once more. Kihyun nodded, and he moved closer to Wonho, the boy turning to lead the way after giving Kihyun a soft smile.

The group exited the holding area of the arena and entered the castle again, the sound of the roaring crowd fading behind them as they ventured down the stone hallways. The boys were quick, and Kihyun gulped, recognizing the hallway soon to be the one which held his room, the boys soon passing it as Kihyun came to a slow stop in front of it. Wonho was the first to notice Kihyun had stopped running, and he turned back, pushing past the boys to make his way to Kihyun once more before panting. 

“What’s wrong?” Wonho asked, and Kihyun glanced at the boy, his face weary as he pointed towards the room. Kihyun stayed silent, and Wonho looked at the room, bringing his hand up to push the door all the way open before letting out a small growl. Wonho entered the room, noticing the blood thrown around on the floor and on the bed, as well as the small cage on the ground, his fists tightening by his side as he saw the hints of how much they tortured Kihyun in the room. Kihyun walked up to his side and took one of his fists into his hand, and he held it gently, swallowing down on the lump in his throat as he willed the tears to not fall. Wonho sighed when he felt Kihyun’s touch, and he relaxed, turning to the boy with a frown as Kihyun gazed up into his eyes.

“I’ll be okay,” Kihyun whispered, and Wonho frowned even more, his thumb gently caressing the back of Kihyun’s hand as he nodded sadly. Kihyun gave Wonho a small nod, and he looked around the room, noticing the wall of torute devices, as well as the whip that had been used on him the first night, his expression hardening as he walked over to it. Kihyun tentatively took it into his hand, feeling the way the leather felt like a perfect fit, and he wrapped it up, holding it in his hand before turning to Wonho once more. Wonho looked confused, but he understood, and the two left the room, joining up with the waiting group before making their way to the dungeons again.

The group ran as they got to the first flight of stairs leading them down, their footsteps hard as they scurried to find their way to safety. Wonho led once more, and after came a few more flights, the stairs winding into darkness as they hurried down. The lower part of the castle was colder, and a dampness filled the air, the stale stench of rot and mold following them right when they entered the dungeons. Wonho paused for a moment, as did the whole group, and they each gasped for air, the boys whipping their eyes around as they made sure nobody was there to stop them. Kihyun took a step forward and noticed the chains spewed across the ground, as well as the different holding devices on the walls and floors of the dungeon. Kihyun gulped as he felt his chest tighten, but Wonho placed a hand on his shoulder, easing the boy out of whatever thoughts he was having before giving him a small smile. Kihyun sighed, and he looked around, Wonho pointing towards their exit before speaking once more.

“I don’t know what we’ll see when we leave, but I think Changkyun should bring us home right away. He tried to before, but the castle has a barrier around it, and we can’t leave until we are outside,” Wonho said, and Kihyun tugged on his hand, alerting the boy as he turned to look down at the other.

“What about the shard?” Kihyun asked, and Wonho looked weary, shaking his head as he let out a huff of air.

“We can look for it another time when we know it’s safer. We need to leave while we can,” Minhyuk said, stepping forward and giving Kihyun a sad smile. Kihyun felt the frustration grow in him, even though he knew the others were right, and he gazed at the others, his eyes wet as he slowly nodded.

“We’ll come back for it,” Wonho promised, and Kihyun gulped, looking towards the floor sadly as he felt the pull loosen inside of him. He knew it was still there, and he could feel the pull the entire time, but the longer they spent not retrieving it, the more the pull lessened, Kihyun sure he wouldn’t be able to feel it at all in a few days. Wonho tightened his grip on the boy’s hand, and Kihyun looked up, catching the boy’s gaze before forcing himself to smile.

“Alright,” Kihyun said, and the group paused for one more moment, each boy shaken by the events that took place here as they looked around the dungeon. Kihyun pulled Wonho forward, and the trance over the boys broke, the group making their way out of the dungeon door, and back into the outside of the shadow realm.

The first thing Kihyun noticed was that the castle was in the mountains, the same mountains they had tried to make their way towards when he first felt the pull from the shards. The next he noticed how eerily quiet it was, the wind of the realm whipping around his face as it carried no voices with it. Kihyun stood still as he looked around, but his body froze as soon as he felt it, the small force telling him to look up. Kihyun slowly moved his head as he gazed upwards, and he saw them, both Jiyong and the queen standing on the roof of the castle with smirks on their faces. Kihyun’s grip tightened on the whip in his hand as he thought about everything the two had done to him and his group, but he was pulled out of his daze when Wonho pulled him forward, the group seemingly having unnoticed the two villains watching as they left. Kihyun gasped as he tried to tell the group about the two, but suddenly shadows surrounded them, Kihyun feeling icy cold as the blackness took over his senses for the second time.

~~~~~~~~

Kihyun fell down on the couch the moment they arrived back at their house in the forest, his legs giving in the moment they were away from harm and evil. He sat there staring at the floor, and the group stayed silently standing around him, each boy too afraid to speak up and break the moment the boy was having. Kihyun could feel it all rush back to him as the adrenaline left his body, and he began to tremble, his arms slowly wrapping around himself as he started to remember. The boys broke out of their own frozen states, and they moved forward, Wonho kneeling in front of Kihyun first before wrapping his arms around the other, and pulling him into his chest.

No words were spoken between the group as Kihyun’s cries and sobs filled the air, the boys heartbroken at the state of the boy, at what they had seen to break him this badly. They watched as his body convulsed with the force of his sobs, and Wonho held him tighter, refusing to let the other go for as long as he cried. Wonho grit his teeth in anger for the people who caused his soulmate to feel this way, and Kihyun soon gave in, unfolding his arms around himself before wrapping them tightly around Wonho as well. Wonho climbed onto the couch with the boy, and he laid Kihyun down, Kihyun smushed as close to the boy’s chest as he could as he laid with the other, crying out his frustrations and pain, and knowing that this time someone would be there to listen, that he was safe.

Wonho kissed Kihyun’s forehead, and Kihun clenched Wonho’s shirt into his fists, his hands shaking as he twitched and jerked whenever he remembered himself getting hit, pulled, or cut. Wonho released a shaky breath, and Kihyun pulled him even closer, begging to only feel his love on him, instead of the pain of the cuts still on his chest. The rest of the boys in the room watched the two silently, before turning to one another, sighs leaving their lips as they each gave each other short hugs, Jooheon grabbing Minhyuk’s hand after it all and leading them to rest by themselves in their own room. Changkyun sulked to his room as the nightmares returned to him, and Hyungwon and Hyunwoo went outside, holding a silent conversation with one another as they meant to rest in the sun.

Wonho and Kihyun were alone, and Wonho pulled Kihyun up, bringing the boy away from his chest and to his face instead. Kihyun looked up at the boy with teary eyes, and Wonho surged forward, kissing Kihyun and hearing the boy gasp at the sudden passion that Wonho pursued. Kihyun sobbed into the kiss, but Wonho didn’t seem to mind, kissing the boy as if it was the last moment of their lives together. Kihyun moved his hands to card through Wonho’s hair, and Wonho pushed his tongue in, groaning at the taste of Kihyun that he had missed as he tried to convey everything he felt at once. Kihyun started to pant as his sobs calmed down, and Wonho continued to kiss him, making the boy feel his warmth and comfort, everything that he needed after the past few days. Kihyun had missed Wonho more than he ever believed he could, and he knew this man was meant to be his forever, as he was meant to be Wonho’s. The two kissed until their lips felt tender and raw, and Wonho pulled away, Kihyun’s eyes fluttering open as he looked Wonho in the eyes.

“I missed you…” Kihyun whispered, and Wonho released a shaky breath, leaning in to give Kihyun a soft peck on his lips before replying.

“I almost went mad when I saw what they were doing to you,” Wonho said, and Kihyun sniffled, feeling the tears stream from his eyes once more as he thought about the pain Wonho must have gone through while he watched Kihyun get hurt.

“I was in so much pain,” Kihyun admitted, and Wonho stayed quiet, his eyes sharpening at the boy’s words. “But, no matter what they did, nothing hurt more than the idea of you dying. Not having you by my side was more painful the blade of a knife,” Kihyun slowly said, and Wonho deflated, hiding his head in Kihyun’s neck before leaving a few kisses there, Kihyun sighing at the feeling of Wonho as he pushed his head to the side, exposing his neck more for the other.

“I love you…” Wonho mumbled into his skin, and Kihyun shivered, feeling the powerful words vibrate against his neck as the other spoke them softly. Wonho gave a few more soft kisses to Kihyun’s neck, and the other pulled the boy back up, kissing his lips passionately for a few more moments before resting his lips against Wonho’s own.

“I love you, so much,” Kihyun whispered against them, and they two stayed still, their eyes closed and their lips tickling against each other as they breathed in each other’s essence and warmth.

After a few more minutes of lying with one another, Kihyun sat up from the couch, and Wonho followed, watching Kihyun closely as he moved, a groan leaving Kihyun’s lips as he felt his beaten chest ache once more. Wonho looked down before frowning, and he slid off the couch, helping Kihyun off it himself before grabbing his hand, the boy staring blankly at the floor as Wonho led him to their bathroom. Wonho shut the door behind them, and he suddenly started to strip, Kihyun growing wide eyed at the sight of a naked Wonho, one he didn’t know he needed this badly right now. Kihyun bit his bottom lip at the beautiful man, and Wonho took a few daunting steps forward, stopping right in front of Kihyun before bending down, the other grabbing the top of Kihyun’s shorts and sliding them down for him. Kihyun gasped as Wonho undressed him, and the other stood up after, pushing all their clothes to the side before gazing into Kihyun’s eyes. Kihyun gulped at the suspense of it all, and Wonho walked past him, turning on the shower and making sure it was just right, before motioning Kihyun forward.

Kihyun stepped forward slowly, Wonho stepping into the shower first before waiting for Kihyun to join. Kihyun took a deep breath before joining Wonho, and the two stood under the shower head, water cascading down their body as they held an intimate gaze. Kihyun shivered when Wonho reached a hand up to gently caress Kihyun’s arm, and the boy looked down, gulping when he saw the blood and dirt on both the boys wash off their bodies. Kihyun hissed when the warm water hit his wounds, and Wonho gazed at Kihyun with a worried expression, his hand moving to cup the boy’s jaw before tilting his head to face him once more. Wonho stared intensely into Kihyun’s eyes, searching them to make sure Kihyun was okay, and the boy gave Wonho a small smile, silently telling him that he was, and that he was glad to be with the other right now.

Wonho moved behind Kihyun, and he faced the boy the opposite way, the sound of a bottle opening snapping through the air, before Wonho placed his hands in Kihyun’s hair, the scent of strawberries surrounding them, and steam building up from the heat. Kihyun felt himself melt into a puddle at the feeling of Wonho running his hands through his hair, the tips of his fingers massaging his scalp, helping Kihyun to release the tension and stress he had held the past previous days. Kihyun sighed, and Wonho cleaned behind his ears, Kihyun’s eyes fluttering shut as a small moan left his lips. Wonho chuckled behind him, but Kihyun didn’t care, the boy getting lost in the pleasant feelings of Wonho’s intimate touch as he helped the other boy to relax.

Kihyun remembered the way he had been bathed by Jiyong, and he closed his eyes tighter, willing himself to overwrite that experience with this one with Wonho. The boy pulled away from Kihyun, and instead he helped Kihyun under the shower head, making sure to help the boy rinse all the soup out before sliding his hands down the boy’s neck and down his back. Kihyun shivered when he felt Wonho touch right before his butt, but the tips of his fingers dragged back up, drawing little circles into his skin as they glided up and down. Wonho moved away before picking up a scrubby, and he lathered it in body wash, helping to turn Kihyun once more before looking him in the eyes. Kihyun gulped as he moved his own gaze to watch where Wonho was moving, and Wonho looked down at him, the scrubby starting in the middle of Kihyun’s chest before dragging across it lightly. Wonho tried to be as careful as possible with the wounds, and Kihyun held his breath, trying to stay still as small amounts of pain surged through his body. Wonho finished the wounded sections first, before moving to rub down his arms, leaving the other parts for last to help calm the boy down once more.

Wonho moved to Kihyun’s thighs, bending down as he spread them apart, the boy letting out a moan when he felt Wonho caress the inner parts with his fingers first, before bringing up the scrubby to clean them next. Kihun placed his hand on the wall as he felt himself twitch, the small, teasing stimulation affecting him in the best of ways. Wonho looked up and noticed, and a small smirk fell on his face, the boy continuing to clean, and avoid Kihyun’s most sensitive spots. Kihyun let out a small whine when Wonho moved away, and he turned Kihyun around, helping the boy to place his hands against the wall and to spread his legs as he started scrubbing his backside. Kihyun groaned at the feeling of Wonho cleaning him still, every touch slow and tempting, and he felt his legs start to tremble, his body heating up in ways it had just like before. Wonho finished up his backside, and he moved to clean around the soft, plush skin of his butt, the boy twitching once more when he felt Wonho touch him there. Wonho was even slower cleaning here than before, and as he moved inwards, Kihyun arched more, curious as to why his body was acting like this, and why Kihyun secretly hoped Wonho would touch him more intimately there.

“Wonho…” Kihyun moaned when the scrubby cleaned down between him, the soap rubbing against his rim and making his body heat up more. Wonho paused before letting out a deep breath, and Kihyun arched more, pushing his butt up temptingly for the other as a small whimper left his mouth. Wonho grabbed onto the boy’s hip before rubbing up and down once more, and Kihyun gasped, his member twitching as he let his hands tighten on the wall. Wonho put the scrubby to the side, and Kihyun grew curious, wondering what the boy was planning before he stepped back over to Kihyun. 

“Do you like it when I touch you here?” Wonho asked, using one hand to spread Kihyun’s cheeks, while the other rubbed small circles against his rim. Kihyun moaned loudly at the feeling before nodding his head, and he felt his legs tremble once more, the anticipation for more driving Kihyun mad. Wonho hummed to himself, and he started to apply small amounts of pressure, pushing in the center of Kihyun’s rim and watching how Kihyun’s body would react to the touches. Kihyun clenched unknowingly, and Wonho chuckled, seeing how eager Kihyun was for something he had never even experienced before. “Do you want me to go further?” Wonho asked, still teasing the boy’s rim, and Kihyun let out a shaky breath, his eyes closed as he felt Wonho play with him in the best way.

“P-Please…” Kihyun said, and Wonho only kept teasing him for a few more moments, before using the soap from before to lather onto his finger, and slowly push it past Kihyun’s rim. Kihyun gasped at the sudden intrusion, but he felt the flames of pleasure burst through him, the feeling like nothing he had ever experienced before. Kihyun couldn’t help but whine for more immediately, and Wonho chuckled, pulling his finger out and hearing as Kihyun gasped and whined more. Wonho gave in, pushing in his finger once more, and a groan left his mouth, feeling how tight and hot Kihyun felt on him. Wonho pushed the digit around, feeling out Kihyun, and the boy moaned loudly, arching into the touch as he let his head fall to the floor.

“W-Wonho… I-I need-” Kihyun tried to say before a moan slipped out his mouth, and Wonho hummed, leisurely pushing his finger in deeper as he felt Kihyun clench around him.

“Tell me what you need, Kihyun,” Wonho said, and he slowly started to push his finger in and out, the friction of it driving Kihyun even crazier as he tried to hold himself up from the pleasure.

“M-More!” Kihyun moaned loudly, and Wonho hummed, leaning down to kiss the middle of Kihyun’s back, the boy whimpering when Wonho stayed the same pace as before.

“This isn’t enough?” Wonho teasingly asked, and Kihyun let out a shaky breath, the tears building up in his eyes as he felt the need for more only intensify inside of him. Kihyun shook his head, and Wonho chuckled, rubbing his hand up and down Kihyun’s back as he continued to finger him. Wonho gave in soon enough, and when he slid out, he slowly slid a second finger in, the boy gasping loudly at the feeling as the tears started to drip from his eyes, the warm water from the shower falling onto his body and mixing with his tears.

“T-Thank you…” Kihyun moaned, and Wonho pushed the two digits in as far as they could go, the boy moaning loudly as he waited for Wonho to move them. Wonho pushed around and felt at his walls, and Kihyun grew impatient, unknowingly grinding down onto the fingers as he fucked himself on them, his member twitching wildly at the feeling and Wonho watching with a lust stricken expression at the act. Wonho groaned behind him, and Kihyun felt as the flames coursed through him, his body shaking as he used the wall to push and pull himself back, the feeling the only way to get rid of the flames as it made him feel so good. Wonho suddenly grabbed onto his hip and held him still, and Kihyun whined loudly, his outstretched arms shaking as he let his head hang once more.

Wonho felt around his tight hole, and Kihyun felt his entire body jerk as his jaw fell open, the loudest moan yet leaving his lips, and sparks flying across his eyes. Wonho groaned as he felt Kihyun’s hole flutter around his two digits, and he pressed down onto the spot again, Kihyun jerking once more as he felt his member twitch and spurt a small amount of precum. Kihyun sobbed when the feeling washed over him, and Wonho went back to fucking him with his two fingers, filling the boy up as he managed to hit the spot everyonce in a while, the buildup inside only growing as Kihyun looked down to see how hard he had gotten from the touches. Kihyun moaned when Wonho pressed against the spot once more, and his legs shook, threatening to give in on him if Wonho happened to touch him there only a few more times.

“How do you feel?” Wonho asked, listening to the boy's beautiful moans as he made him feel good once more. Kihyun panted, trying to collect himself enough to answer Wonho, even if all he could focus on was the way Wonho was fucking him just right with his fingers.

“S-So good… It’s s-strange,” Kihyun gasped out, and Wonho chuckled, pushing his fingers in and out faster as Kihyun let out a small scream from the onslaught of pleasure.

“Do you like it when I touch right here?” Wonho asked, and he found the spot once more, rubbing down onto it harshly as Kihyun convulged from the touch. Kihyun screamed once more as he felt his member only harden impossibly more, and he nodded quickly, one of his legs slipping as he tried to push away from the sensitive touches.

“I-It’s too g-good!” Kihyun screamed, and Wonho held him still, Kihyun squirming in his arms as Wonho pushed and played with his prostate. Kihyun sobbed as he felt the flames grow further, and Wonho pulled out, only to push in a third finger, and watch as the boy sputtered out a moan at how full he felt. Wonho fucked into him fast and deep with his fingers, and Kihyun could only see sparks, his eyes slipping back as the drool built up in his mouth, spilling out and joining his tears and warm shower water onto the shower floor. Kihyun moaned and cried, and Wonho started to leave soothing kisses on the boy’s back, trying to calm him down even as his fingers continued to fuck into him hard. Kihyun shook and clenched around Wonho, and he took one hand off the wall, giving in to his needs before reaching to grab at his own member. Wonho noticed quickly, and he grabbed his hand, placing it behind the boy’s back and holding it still as he continued to listen to his whimpers and moans of pleasure from his prostate play.

“P-Please!” Kihyun cried out as he tried to pull his hand out of Wonho’s grip, but the boy only growled, leaning down and kissing Kihyun’s neck before whispering into his ear.

“I want you to cum just like this,” Wonho said in a husky tone, and Kihyun shook his head, his length twitching once more as he sobbed out.

“I-It’s too much!” Kihyun said, moans slipping past his lips as Wonho focused on hitting his prostate every time he pushed in, Kihyun’s butt muscles tightening as waves of pleasure washed over him. Wonho didn’t listen, and instead held the other’s arm tighter onto his back as he pulled back, and he watched his fingers slip in and out of Kihyun, groaning as he thought about how good it would feel around him too. Kihyun could feel Wonho’s hard member against his thigh, and he moaned, knowing Wonho was enjoying the sight almost as much as he was enjoying the feeling.

Kihyun suddenly felt the flames build up to the point of breaking, and he started to fuck himself on Wonho as the other fingered him, chasing the relief he needed the most as he panted and whined, Wonho only pushing in harder and faster as he watched Kihyun work for his orgasm. Kihyun clenched wildly around the three digits, and with one final harsh push against his prostate, the boy tipped over the edge, the flames washing over him completely as he let out a scream, the cum shooting from him and onto the shower walls as he sobbed and continued to fuck himself. Wonho slowed down his touches as he watched Kihyun cum, his hole fluttering like crazy around him, and he pushed on the boy’s prostate a few more times, making sure to milk the boy completely until he was whimpering in overstimulation, his member still twitching as small amounts spurted out of him. Kihyun panted as Wonho slid his fingers out, and the boy fell to his knees on the shower floor, the other standing right behind him as he looked down at the blissed out boy on the floor.

Kihyun stayed still for a few more moments as the flames subsided, and he weakly looked back, giving Wonho a small smile as he pushed his wet bangs back from his face. Wonho reached down to gently caress the boy’s hair, and the two stayed still, staring into eachothers eyes and getting lost as feelings of adoration and love coursed through them. Kihyun had missed the other with his soul and heart, and he couldn’t help as the tears fell once more, relief and happiness surging through him when he knew he was finally with Wonho once more. Wonho looked shocked at the sudden tears, but Kihyun shook his head, trying to stand before Wonho helped him, the older holding Kihyun in his arms as Kihyun stared up at the other with great fondness.

“I’m so happy,” Kihyun said, and Wonho’s face melted into such a soft expression, the other releasing a shaky breath as the intense emotions rolled through him as well.

“Kihyun, you’re my one and only. I’ll fight anything that comes between us,” Wonho promised, and Kihyun nodded, knowing that troubles would face the two again in the near future, but glad to be here with the other now, in his arms. Kihyun pushed up to leave a small kiss on Wonho’s lips, and the other held Kihyun closer, the two letting the warm water of the shower fall over them, as they fell in love even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we'll let Changkyun fill in the gaps of his life story, as well as some training with a certain boy. Next shard will be coming on quick, and it'll be a complete 180 from what they just went through. I'm always excited to write these mini adventures within the story, so let me know how the shadow realm was, and if you are excited for the progress the boys will be trying to achieve soon enough!


	22. The Days After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter, emotional, and dialogue heavy.

Kihyun was in the front yard, listening to the birds chirp in the trees around him as he laid in the grass, one arm behind his head like a pillow. Kihyun could feel sleep start to wash over him, the moment more peaceful than anything he had experienced the past few days, and he yawned, turning his head to the side to see the front door of the house open. Kihyun reached up with his other hand to clear the sleep from his eyes, and he watched a figure emerge from the house, the boy frowning as he looked into the forest, before noticing Kihyun laying in the grass, his frown softening as he started to make his way forward. Kihyun watched with a close eye as the boy came up to him, and he sat down on the grass, spreading his legs out in front of him and leaning back on his arms before letting out a loud sigh.

“The past few days sucked,” Changkyun said, and Kihyun chuckled, nodding his head as he looked back up towards the shaded sky once more.

“All we can do is move on and forget about it,” Kihyun said, and Changkyun frowned more, his head falling to the side as he stared at Kihyun.

“How can you just forget everything that happened to you? The torture, the pain?” Changkyun reminded him, and Kihyun winced, remembering everything once more before he closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath. Changkyun seemed to realize his mistake, and he looked away, his expression sad as he stared at the grass instead. “Sorry…” the boy mumbled, and Kihyun opened his eyes, staying quiet for a few moments before speaking once more.

“Maybe we don’t forget, but we move on. We keep those memories in the back of our heads, and we use them to become stronger,” Kihyun suggested, and he felt a gust of wind pass by, the forest agreeing with his words as it swept his hair to the side.

“I’ve been trying to forget for the past 18 years,” Chankgyun said, and Kihyun felt his eyes widen, looking over at the boy before letting his lips part in shock.

“You’re only 18?!” Kihyun asked, and Changkyun froze on the spot, a curse leaving his lips when he realized he had been finally caught by the older. Kihyun sat up from his spot on the ground, and Changkyun avoided his gaze, the boy sitting up as he started to pull small clumps of grass out of the earth below him.

“Yeah…” Changkyun drawled, and Kihyun rolled his eyes, staring at the boy a few more moments before huffing.

“You act like you are old and tough, when really, you’re still just a kid,” Kihyun said, and Changkyun pouted, the boy seeming to look his age and less like an adult the more Kihyun looked at him.

“I’ve been through a lot, it should count towards my age. Really, I’m years beyond the mental capacity of an 18 year old,” Changkyun countered, and Kihyun chuckled, his expression softening as Changkyun pulled more grass from the ground. Silence fell over the two again, and Kihyun gulped, looking away from the boy before deciding to risk a question.

“How… are you doing?” Kihyun asked, and Changkyun looked over at him, a huff leaving his mouth as he leaned back once more.

“Kihyun, I killed my own father,” Changkyun said in a sarcastic, flat tone, and Kihyun frowned, glaring at the other as the boy sighed next to him. “It’s just… I thought I was done with him, and then he comes back and hurts not only me, but the people who I care about,” Changkyun said, and Kihyun felt his expression soften, the boy worried about the younger and everything he had been through.

“But it had to be done…” Kihyun whispered, and Changkyun nodded, biting his bottom lip as his vulnerability poked through his expression.

“And I had to be the one to do it,” Changkyun added, and the conversation fell through once more, the silence returning as Kihyun waited for Changkyun to speak up once more. Changkyun released a shaky breath and Kihyun reached a hand up, pushing his bangs out of his face before letting his gaze fall down Changkyun’s face and his sad features.

“You know, I used to get beat up by the kids at my school,” Kihyun suddenly said, and Changkyun looked up, his eyebrows raised as he listened to Kihyun admit about a hard time in his past. “My parents loved me and all, but I could never tell them about why I would come home with cuts and bruises. I’d just say that I played too hard at school, and that all the kids went home like this. Really, the kids were the ones to make me like that,” Kihyun said, and Changkyun let out a shaky breath, nodding his head before glancing at Kihyun.

“Why did the kids decide to hurt you?” Changkyun asked, and Kihyun hummed, pulling his legs to his chest before staring out into the forest once more.

“I think it was my hair, and how much smaller I was than all the other boys and girls. Sometimes they would catch me singing or playing by myself, and that was reason enough to hit me. Just because I was a little different,” Kihyun said softly, and Changkyun frowned, staying silent for a moment before speaking himself.

“Sounds like my dad,” Changkyun said, and Kihyun looked over at him, resting his head on his knees as he gazed at his younger friend. “He didn’t like anything about me. He didn’t like the way I looked, or my powers, or the fact that I was my mother's son,” Changkyun told Kihyun, and Kihyun sighed, closing his eyes in frustration for the other as he continued to tell his own story. “My mom left us when we were younger. I never blamed her for leaving, dad was already turning to alcohol at that point, but I never understood why she left me behind. But my dad was hit pretty hard by it, and he started getting drunk every night, to the point where he would take out his frustrations on me, just because I looked more like my mom in his eyes,” Changkyun admitted, and Kihyun clenched his hands around his legs, his arms trembling as his emotions started to pile up inside him.

“What happened?” Kihyun asked, and Changkyun gulped, his eyes shaky for a moment before he looked up towards the sky and licked his bottom lip.

“My powers, my shadows, they could feel the pain that I was going through every night. I never fought my dad back once, but the anger I felt inside me only grew as he continued to beat me. The shadows are hard to control when I’m not fully stable with my emotions, and it was bad enough that I was a kid, so they fed off of me, until they grew too much to handle,” Changkyun said, and Kihyun opened his eyes, gazing at his friend as he stared into the sky.

“And they took your dad away from you,” Kihyun finished for him, and Changkyun nodded, blinking away the small amount of tears that were brimming in his eyes. Kihyun sighed as he let go of his legs, and he stared at the boy, wondering what it would be like for something so traumatic like that to happen to him.

“I was only 9 years old,” Changkyun said, his voice breaking as he added the final detail to the story. Kihyun felt his eyes widen as he stared at Changkyun, and the boy looked over at him, their gazes connecting as Kihyun roughly bit his bottom lip.

“What happened after?” Kihyun asked, and Changkyun smiled for the first time during their conversation, better memories flooding back in as he thought about his life after.

“While it was hard at first, I lived on my own. Slept on street benches, picked locks on cheap hotel rooms. I got pretty good at surviving, until one night a few years later, two boys snuck into the same hotel room as me. We became friends right away, which was strange, because I always had a hard time with people,” Changkyun said, a chuckle leaving his mouth as Kihyun smiled at him. “The boys turned out to be Jooheon and Minhyuk, and we traveled for a while together, until we met Hyunwoo, and then Hyungwon, and lastly, Wonho,” Changkyun said, and Kihyun nodded, wondering what the other boy’s stories were and how they all came to be.

“What were the others like before you met them?” Kihyun asked, and Changkyun shook his head before smiling sadly at the other.

“Those aren’t my stories to tell, but I’m sure you’ll find out soon enough,” Changkyun said, and Kihyun nodded, not wanting to pry on anyone’s business that wasn’t his own. Changkyun hummed as he suddenly got up from his spot on the ground, and he dusted himself off, smiling down at Kihyun with a fond look, an expression he never expected to see on Changkyun before. “Thanks, Kihyun,” Changkyun said, and Kihyun furrowed his eyebrows, wondering why the boy was thanking him, but not able to ask as he suddenly walked away, heading back into the house and leaving Kihyun alone once more. Kihyun sighed as he looked away, and he heard the door open once more, a new pair of feet shuffling towards him as he closed his eyes and laid back onto the grass. Someone stopped before him before sitting down themselves, and Kihyun peeked over at who it was, his heart fluttering in his chest when he saw the broad man next to him.

“I brought a surprise,” Wonho suddenly said, and Kihyun smiled, turning in the grass and resting his cheek on his hands as he opened his eyes fully to look at Wonho. Wonho chuckled before reaching down to pet the boy’s hair, and Kihyun sighed, a loveable expression painting his face as he felt the boy’s hand caress him.

“What kind of surprise?” Kihyun curiously asked, and Wonho pulled out a small notebook from next to him, waving it at Kihyun before smirking.

“I recall someone asking if they could learn our secret language,” Wonho said, and Kihyun sat up excitedly, his eyes widening as he looked between Wonho and the notebook.

“Are you going to teach me?!” Kihyun asked, and Wonho smiled fondly, nodding his head as he opened the book and flipped through the pages. Kihyun scooted forward until his hands were resting on Wonho’s thigh and he was leaning forward to peer at the book, but Wonho shut it loudly, looking down at the boy with a smirk as Kihyun looked up at him with wide eyes, a blush appearing on his face when he realized just how close he had suddenly gotten.

“But,” Wonho started, leaning in even more as Kihyun shrunk from his heavy gaze, “If I teach you, you need to do something for me as well,” Wonho said, and Kihyun blinked, licking his bottom lip as his hands tightened around Wonho’s thigh.

“Like w-what?” Kihyun asked, and Wonho chuckled, leaning back as Kihyun let out a sigh, knowing he was close to being pulled into a trance by the other.

“I don’t know yet,” Wonho said with a shrug, and Kihyun paused, a pout falling on his face as he gazed up at Wonho.

“That’s not fair,” Kihyun said, and Wonho smirked, bringing his free hand up to lightly scratch at the back of Kihyun’s neck as he watched the boy instantly melt from the touch.

“It is fair. But, I promise that it’ll be something fun for you too,” Wonho said, and Kihyun sighed into the touch, giving in all too easily to Wonho’s demands as he nodded at the other.

“Alright then…” Kihyun mumbled as his eyes fluttered shut, and Wonho chuckled, pulling his hand away before gently grabbing Kihyun’s chin and angling his head to look up.

“Kihyun, I swear you’ll be the demise of me,” Wonho groaned, and Kihyun opened his eyes, blushing furiously as he avoided the others' gaze.

“You’re supposed to be teaching me, not seducing,” Kihyun joked, and Wonho leaned in even more, Kihyun’s breath catching in his throat as he felt Wonho’s own hot breath fan against his lips.

“I think it’s too late for that,” Wonho said, and Kihyun gulped, his hand tightening on Wonho’s thigh as he anticipated the other’s next move. But Wonho only let go of him, leaning back as smirked at the confused state he left Kihyun in, the boy staring blankly at the tree tops before looking down to frown at Wonho. Wonho opened the notebook once more, and Kihyun leaned in, interested to see what was written, his eyes widening when he saw the alphabet on the page and a few sentences written in the strange letters. “I wrote this up to help teach you, but you can take it after to study on your own, if you’d like,” Wonho suggested, and Kihyun nodded, smiling at the other as he watched him point at something on the page. “We’ll start with this though,” Wonho said, and he started to teach Kihyun, the boy sounding out the letters and listening closely as he let Wonho help to teach him.

~~~~~~~~

Kihyun yawned as Wonho placed the notebook on the ground, the sun setting in the sky as they two watched it fall. “Do you think you got most of everything I taught you today?” Wonho asked, and Kihyun smiled, nodding at Wonho as he moved back to sit in the grass.

“Yeah, seems easy enough,” Kihyun said with a shrug, a smirk appearing on his face as Wonho raised an eyebrow at him.

“Easy?” Wonho asked, and Kihyun nodded, still smiling as he placed his hands flat on the ground besides him.

“Super easy,” Kihyun confirmed, and Wonho chuckled, playing with the notebook in his hands for a few moments before handing it to Kihyun.

“Here, make sure you study. There’ll be a quiz next week,” Wonho said, and he let it flop into Kihyun’s lap, the boy pouting before looking over at Wonho.

“I don’t like quizzes…” Kihyun mumbled, and Wonho chuckled, pushing up from his spot on the ground before dusting himself off.

“I have a feeling you’ll like this one,” Wonho said, and Kihyun looked up, giving the boy a curious glance before biting his bottom lip.

“If it’s something I like, why don’t you just give it to me now?” Kihyun suggested, and Wonho seemed to pause, his face turning steely as he turned to face the boy next to him.

“You don’t even know the power those words hold,” Wonho slowly said, and Kihyun tilted his head, playing innocent to the whole thing in hopes of riling Wonho up.

“What do you mean?” Kihyun asked, and Wonho groaned, running his fingers through his hair before mumbling under his breath.

“The things you do to me, Yoo Kihyun,” Wonho said, and Kihyun smiled, blinking a few times before smirking at the other, Wonho’s expression only growing steelier as he watched Kihyun try to tease him.

“Like what?” Kihyun challenged, and Wonho slowly knelt down, roughly grabbing Kihyun’s jaw and angling his head upwards as he stared at Kihyun’s lips, the boy gulping as he felt the sudden shift in the mood.

“You know, I think I have a few other idea’s we could use this mouth for, instead of speaking different languages,” Wonho slowly said, turning Kihyun’s head side to side slowly as he took control of the situation again. Kihyun licked his bottom lip, and Wonho’s watched, a small growl leaving his lips at the sight before he let Kihyun’s chin go, the boy’s head falling to the ground as he let out a few pants. “Tell me Kihyun, would you like me to teach you something else?” Wonho cheekily asked, and Kihyun couldn’t help but nod, looking back up with hazy, half lidded eyes as he answered the boy. Wonho smirked as he stood up once more, and he grabbed onto Kihyun’s arm, pulling him off the ground before dragging him deeper into the forest. Kihyun gasped as he was led along roughly, and Wonho found a small clearing away from the line of sight from the house, pushing Kihyun back onto his knees, before standing close to him.

“Please show me…” Kihyun mumbled as he stared at Wonho’s crotch, before moving his eyes to the boy’s face, and Wonho smirked, moving a hand down to palm himself before humming under his breath.

“Will you be a good boy for your teacher?” Wonho asked, and Kihyun nodded, licking his lips once more as he started to squirm on the ground. Wonho smirked as he unzipped his pants, and he kept them on, only opening them up enough to slide his member out to show Kihyun, the length already half hard and twitching in his hand. Kihyun gasped as he reached up for it, and Wonho tisked, grabbing the boy’s hair with one hand and pulling his head back, as he slowly stroked himself with the other, Kihyun gasping as he yearned to feel Wonho on him. Wonho pulled Kihyun forward, and he closed his eyes, feeling his cheek come in contact with Wonho’s length as he gently rubbed it against the soft skin there. Kihyun gulped, and Wonho groaned, too impatient after the build up yesterday to wait any longer.

“I want you to suck it,” Wonho said, and Kihyun looked up at Wonho, biting his bottom lip as the other groaned at his lust stricken expression. Wonho let go of his hair, and Kihyun pulled back, staring at the length before placing his hands on his thighs, Kihyun’s body already feeling heavy at the way Wonho was treating him. “Open your mouth, beautiful,” Wonho said, and Kihyun flushed, slowly opening his mouth and unknowingly sticking out his tongue, Wonho cooing at the sight before taking a step forward and angling himself with Kihyun’s mouth. Kihyun whined when all he felt was Wonho’s tip on his tongue, but the other groaned, rubbing against the silky heat before pushing in further, one hand grabbing the back of Kihyun’s head again as he pushed in.

Kihyun moaned as he felt the weight on his tongue, and he gave a few tentative sucks, the boy above him groaning loudly as he felt himself getting sucked in by the boy on the ground. Kihyun started to squirm as he tasted Wonho, and the boy held him still, slowly sliding his length out, before pushing back in, not going deep enough to choke the other yet as he allowed Kihyun time to get used to it. Kihyun moaned around the length once more, and Wonho couldn’t hold back, the vibrations making him feel too good as he pushed in deeper, Kihyun already feeling the tears build up in the corner of his eyes as he tried to fit Wonho into his mouth, his jaw already aching, but his body only yearning for more.

“Relax…” Wonho whispered, and Kihyun let out a sigh from his nose, sucking on the length once more as he relaxed the back of his throat. Wonho pushed in even more, and Kihyun gagged, Wonho pulling back right away before pushing forward again, a small gag leaving Kihyun’s mouth each time as he squirmed, Wonho’s hand tightening in his hair as he held him still and forced him to take his member further. “So good…” Wonho moaned, and he started to thrust a little faster, Kihyun sputtering as the tears slipped from his eyes, the process messy but so worth it for Wonho to feel good too. Kihyun let his hands ball into fists as he willed himself not to touch his own length, and Wonho suddenly pushed in all the way, his member hitting the back of Kihyun’s throat before stopping, Kihyun’s eyes widening as he gagged and sputtered. Kihyun’s mouth fluttered around Wonho’s length, and the other moaned, holding Kihyun down as he choked on his hard member, his nose touching the small tuft of pubic hair above it. Kihyun let go of his thigh and tugged on Wonho’s shorts, and the other pulled him off, thick drool spilling from his lips as he sputtered and tried to catch his breath.

“You’re doing so good, Kihyun,” Wonho said, and Kihyun flushed at the praise, already wishing to have Wonho back inside of him as he stuck out his tongue once more. Wonho’s face hardened at the sight of Kihyun’s begging, spit slicked face, and he slid himself back in, a moan slipping past his lips as he felt the wet heat once more. Kihyun whined at the taste of Wonho, and he felt himself twitch in his own shorts, sucking a little more vigorously as he yearned to taste Wonho and touch himself at the same time. Wonho noticed his tented shorts and smirked, and he pushed himself all the way in again, fucking Kihyun’s throat and listening as the boy gagged and moaned, Kihyun loving how well Wonho was using him, all the while waiting for a release of his own.

“Touch yourself,” Wonho ordered, and Kihyun sucked harder, trying to take Wonho further as he brought his hand to his shorts, opening them up before pulling his own length out. Kihyun started to sloppily stroke himself, and the moans spilled from his lips, Wonho groaning as he felt them against his own length as he thrusted faster into Kihyun’s mouth. Kihyun sputtered as he tried to keep up with Wonho while he jerked himself, his hips rising a small amount to thrust into his own hand. Wonho smirked at the needy sight, and he grabbed Kihyun’s hair again, pulling him off and watching the spit fall once more as Kihyun whined, still thrusting into his hand as he closed his eyes at the sensations. Wonho kept him still and watched the boy stroke himself, and he tightened his grip, bringing Kihyun’s head back to his length before rubbing his cheek against it once more. Kihyun opened his mouth as he tried to taste the length, but Wonho held him still, not allowing the boy to as he continued to moan and whine loudly.

“Do you want it, Kihyun?” Wonho asked, and Kihyun panted, his eyes clenching further shut as he stroked himself even faster.

“Yes…” Kihyun moaned breathlessly, and Wonho chuckled, pulling his head back and watching as he immediately opened his mouth again. Wonho stuffed back into the heat, and Kihyun moaned loudly, sucking vigorously as he pumped himself, his mouth full of Wonho’s taste, his nose smelling the boy as he stood so close, and his mind fogged with thoughts of the other, knowing he was enjoying watching Kihyun stroke his own length. Kihyun gagged when Wonho pushed in as far as he could go once more, and he pulled out, pushing back just as suddenly before repeating the process. Kihyun panted and gagged, and he pressed his own thumb against the tip of his length, his thighs shaking as he grew close to his release.

“P-Plea-” Kihyun tried to ask, but Wonho pushed in once more as he thrusted faster into Kihyun’s mouth, ignoring the boy’s plea as he whimpered and moaned.

“You can cum after me,” Wonho said, and Kihyun felt the tears flow, his cheeks red and his lips numb from the force of Wonho thrusting into his mouth. Kihyun sobbed as he continued to touch himself, and he shook harder, trying to ward off his release even though he knew Wonho would scold him if he stopped. Kihyun continuously shifted his hips as he cried, and he started to jerk when he touched himself just right, his body threatening to spill over the edge with every stroke he made. Wonho groaned loudly as he fucked Kihyun’s mouth harshly, his thrust turning sloppy as he chased his own release. Kihyun continuously gagged and sputtered, and his eyes widened when he felt Wonho slip up, his thighs tensing as he shot cum deep into Kihyun throat, holding himself still as he forced Kihyun to swallow. Kihyun gulped down the white substance as he let out broken moans, and Wonho slowly slid out, Kihyun licking the tip as he pulled all the way back, before stuffing himself back into his own shorts. “Cum,” Wonho said, and Kihyun’s whole body tensed as he was allowed his release, biting his bottom lip harshly after letting out a small scream. Kihyun stroked himself fast as he tipped over the edge, and he came all over his hand, his forehead sweaty from the power of it all, and his body melting right after, low moans leaving his lips as he jerked himself through his orgasm. Wonho watched with a smirk on his face, and soon enough Kihyun let go of himself, his lips parted as he panted, drool sticking to the side of his face, and his hair swept up from the way Wonho had grabbed it.

Wonho knelt down in front of the blissed out boy, and Kihyun slowly gazed up at him, gulping down the spit still in his mouth before parting his lips once more. “Did you like that lesson?” Wonho asked, and Kihyun nodded, Wonho reaching down to help clean the boy off before tucking him back into his shorts once more. “I must be a really good teacher if you liked it this much,” Wonho teased, showing his now sticky hand with Kihyun’s cum on it to the boy. Kihyun blushed as he glanced away, and Wonho chuckled, bringing the hand up to his mouth before licking it off. Kihyun let out a small whine at the sight, but Wonho cleaned himself, smirking at Kihyun once more when he finished before motioning back to the house. “It’s going to get dark now, time to get home,” Wonho said, and Kihyun nodded, standing on shaky legs as Wonho helped him up. “Maybe if you're good, I can teach you another lesson…” Wonho said with a smirk, and Kihyun glanced at him, gently bringing his hands up to push the boy playfully to the side, before making their way back to the house, together.

~~~~~~~~

Kihyun woke up with a groan, his body sore from the previous day as he slowly pulled himself out of bed. Kihyun glanced behind him to see Wonho still sleeping, and the other let out a loud snore, Kihyun chuckling from the sound before throwing the covers off his body and sliding to sit up off the side of the bed. Kihyun was just about to get out when the man behind him moved, and Kihyun felt Wonho sit up, wrapping his arms around his chest and pulling him back as he let out a sleepy groan of his own into Kihyun’s ear.

“Why do you wake up so early?” Wonho asked, and Kihyun turned in his spot, glancing at Wonho and his messy hair before giving the boy a soft smile.

“Normally I’d sleep a little later, but today I was planning to get up and make us breakfast,” Kihyun said, and Wonho blinked awake at the thought of food, hugging Kihyun tighter before resting his head on the boy’s shoulder.

“Then by all means, get up as early as you want,” Wonho joked, and Kihyun chuckled, sighing into the embrace and letting silence wash over them as Wonho continued to hug him. Kihyun waited for a few more minutes before pulling his lips into a straight line, and he started to wiggle out of the boy’s arms, Wonho cutely whining as Kihyun tried to leave.

“I thought you just said you’d let me cook,” Kihyun argued playfully, and Wonho suddenly turned, pulling the boy with him and hugging him close as he laid back down, Kihyun on top of him as his legs settled between Wonho’s own.

“Yeah, but I just realized how warm and soft you are, and I don’t think I can let you go now,” Wonho sleepily said, and he yawned, shutting his eyes once more as he smushed Kihyun’s cheek into his chest. Kihyun let out a small giggle, and Wonho groaned, running his hand up Kihyun’s back as he tightened his hug on the boy. “And you’re extra adorable today,” Wonho added, and Kihyun smiled, looking up at the sleepy boy before nuzzling back in.

“What would you like to eat?” Kihyun asked, and Wonho opened one eye, glancing at the boy before shutting it slowly again.

“You…” Wonho said, and Kihyun groaned, bringing his hand up to gently slap the boy’s chest. Wonho chuckled before letting out a small hum, and Kihyun sat up, surprising the boy with a soft kiss on his lips before pulling away. “Okay, now I seriously don’t think I can let you go,” Wonho said, and Kihyun squirmed, trying to get out of the boy’s hold as he chuckled. Wonho let him go, and Kihyun sat up, straddling the boy’s hips as he felt Wonho grab for his own, holding him still as his eyes opened once more.

“So? What’ll it be?” Kihyun asked once more, rubbing soothing circles into Wonho’s chest with the palm of his hand, and Wonho let out a deep sigh, fully waking up as he looked up at Kihyun.

“Pancakes,” Wonho said, and Kihyun paused in his motions, curiously looking at the boy before smirking.

“Pancakes?” Kihyun asked, and Wonho nodded, licking his bottom lip before shrugging.

“Pancakes,” Wonho confirmed, and he flipped himself, throwing Kihyun off of him and back onto the bed as the boy started to giggle wildly again. Wonho smiled fondly at him, and Kihyun pushed himself up, climbing off the bed and stretching as he finally made his way to start breakfast. Wonho’s gaze was heavy on his back as he left, and before he shut the door to their room, Kihyun turned to blow Wonho a small kiss, Wonho’s eyes widening and his lips parting to say something just as Kihyun shut the door.

Kihyun chuckled to himself as he walked to the kitchen, and he started pulling out the ingredients, listening as their downstairs bedroom door opened, Wonho leaving the room to take a quick shower. Kihyun pulled the pancakes together in time for the other to join them, and Wonho came in the room, the smell of his body wash filling the air, as he ran a hand through his newly wet locks. Kihyun glanced at him before letting a small blush creep up his neck, and Wonho took a seat at the table, sitting into the chair before leaning back and letting out a loud groan.

“Sore?” Kihyun asked, and Wonho blinked his eyes open, smiling at the other as he brought him a plate of freshly made, fluffy pancakes.

“I’m always sore, comes with old age,” Wonho joked, and Kihyun scoffed, knowing the other wasn’t that much older than Kihyun. Kihyun grabbed his own plate before sitting opposite of Wonho, and the two dug in, the sounds of their chewing filling the silence between them, as well as Wonho’s small moans at the taste of the food. Wonho was done much quicker than Kihyun, and he pushed his own plate to the side, leaning on his elbows as he watched Kihyun eat, the boy raising an eyebrow as he chewed slowly on his bite of food. 

“What?” Kihyun asked in a muffled voice, and Wonho shrugged, glancing down at Kihyun’s lips as he licked the maple syrup off of them.

“Sometimes I need to stare at you for a while, just to make sure that you really are real,” Wonho said, and Kihyun blushed once more, setting his utensil down and swallowing his bite, before glancing up at Wonho again.

“I’m real…” Kihyun mumbled, and Wonho chuckled, sitting back in his seat again as he let out a small hum.

“Sometimes I forget that after everything, you are still here, next to me,” Wonho said, and Kihyun bit his bottom lip, wondering where this was going and why Wonho was bringing it up.

“I’ll always be next to you,” Kihyun said, and Wonho smiled at the boy, nodding his head slowly as if to convince himself this was the truth.

“How are you holding up?” Wonho asked, and Kihyun froze, staring down at his mostly finished plate before shaking his head lightly at his thoughts.

“Some hours are worse than others… but I’m getting by,” Kihyun admitted, and Wonho crossed his arms across his chest, staying silent for a few moments himself before speaking.

“You’re strong, Kihyun. I don’t know if I’d be okay,” Wonho said, and Kihyun sighed, standing up from his seat and grabbing his plate, throwing away the rest of his pancakes as Wonho set a heavy gaze on his backside.

“I don’t think what I feel qualifies as ‘okay,’ but it’s something. Progress,” Kihyun said, and he moved to grab Wonho’s plate, the hand he used to reach forward to grab it caught suddenly by Wonho before he turned to look at the other boy. Wonho smiled sadly at Kihyun, and the boy could feel the tears build up, already knowing that the words Wonho would speak would push him past his strong facade, and show the other the scared boy that was still underneath.

“Kihyun, it’s okay to be upset. You went through something hard, but it was like as soon as we went to bed, you covered it all up with this fake face. I know you’re not yourself, and I know you still need time, but… just come to me if you need help getting through it,” Wonho whispered, and Kihyun blinked, gulping down on the lump in his throat as he felt the tears slowly cascade down his face. Kihyun sniffled, and Wonho smiled, reaching up with his free hand to wipe the tears away with his thumb, Kihyun releasing a heavy sigh as he felt the emotions he pretended not to have, flood through him once more.

“I’m so tired…” Kihyun admitted, and Wonho immediately pulled Kihyun closer, sitting him down onto his lap as he wrapped his arms around his waist. Kihyun leaned his head against Wonho’s chest, and Wonho hummed, the sound relaxing Kihyun as the comforting vibrations coursed through his body.

“I heard you crying in your sleep,” Wonho said, and Kihyun let out a broken sob, nuzzling closer to the other as he hid his face.

“All I ever see when I close my eyes is him, them. They’re always hurting me or you, and I-” Kihyun said, another sob interrupting him as Wonho tightened his hold on the boy. Wonho leaned up to kiss the top of Kihyun’s head, and the boy let out a shaky breath, trying to calm down before anyone else saw him this way besides Wonho.

“When you see them, wake me up. I’ll make sure you’re safe until you fall back to sleep,” Wonho promised, and Kihyun nodded to the other, his tears already drying up the longer he was held in Wonho’s arms.

“I think I just need to be reminded once in a while that we’re home now, and that I’m with you again,” Kihyun said, and Wonho hummed, kissing the boy’s cheek the moment Kihyun looked up at the other.

“I’ll be sure you hug and kiss you all the time, if it’ll stop your mind from wandering too much,” Wonho said, and Kihyun let out a small giggle, closing his eyes as Wonho kissed his cheek once more. Wonho moved one hand from his waist to wipe away the rest of the boy’s tears, before cupping Kihyun’s cheek and turning the boy to face him, Wonho leaving a small chaste kiss on his lips as Kihyun smiled from the feeling.

“Wonho?” Kihyun asked, and Wonho hummed, letting the boy know he was listening as he nuzzled his nose into Kihyun’s soft cheek. “I think I need to learn how to fight,” Kihyun suddenly said, knowing this was the second time he had tried this conversation before. The previous time Wonho had gotten mad at him, but he wouldn’t give up now, knowing that he needed some way of protecting himself other than the boys by his side. Wonho pulled back at the sudden request and stared at the boy, and Kihyun squirmed, wondering how the other would react this time around.

“How?” Wonho suddenly said, and Kihyun paused, whipping his head to look at the other before letting his lips part in surprise.

“W-What?” Kihyun asked, dumbfounded by the other’s words, and Wonho smiled fondly at the other, bouncing him a bit on his lap as he asked his question again.

“How? How would you fight?” Wonho asked, and Kihyun bit his bottom lip, still slightly surprised to see the conversation taking this direction.

“I… I have a weapon,” Kihyun said, and Wonho lifted one eyebrow, curious to see what it was and why Kihyun wanted to use it. “It’s the whip from before. I want to learn how to use it and guide it to hit people where I want it to. If I train enough, I could direct the small blade at the end to parts of the body that could severely wound, or places that could kill after one hit,” Kihyun said, and Wonho let his hold loosen on the other, his words sinking in deeper as Wonho took a few moments to think.

“And you’d use this to fight with us?” Wonho asked, and Kihyun shook his head, still nibbling on his bottom lip as he tried to get his thoughts out to the boy under him.

“No… I still would like to only use my beacon and my voice, if anything. But with the whip, I could use it to help protect myself, or one of you if things really get out of hand. It wouldn’t be my go-to move,” Kihyun promised, and Wonho slowly nodded to himself, Kihyun slipping off his lap and standing once more before Wonho gently took his hands into his own.

“That could work… who would train you?” Wonho asked, and Kihyun looked away, thinking about the best candidate before nodding to himself.

“Minhyuk, I’ve seen him use his water whip before. I know it’s not the same, but there should be similarities in the control,” Kihyun suggested, and Wonho smiled brightly at him, his hands grasping Kihyun’s a little tighter as he squeezed them.

“We can give it a try, if you want,” Wonho decided, and Kihyun felt his own face light up, proud of himself for having a solid plan, and glad that he was able to convince Wonho this time around. In Kihyun’s excitement he leaned in and gave Wonho a quick kiss, stunning the other as he grabbed his plate and brought it to the sink to start cleaning, Wonho chuckling under his breath from the act.

Wonho stood up from the table and Kihyun looked over his shoulder, watching the other leave Kihyun alone for a few minutes before bringing Minhyuk back with him. Minhyuk was smiling, seemingly back to his old self after everything, but his eyes told another story, a sadness swimming around in them that Kihyun had seen in everybody’s so far. Kihyun gave Minhyuk a soft smile, and Minhyuk’s own smile faltered for a second, the boy trying to not give in to his negative emotions as he brought it back up to light his face. “Wonho says we’re training today?” Minhyuk asked, walking over to Kihyun before throwing an arm over his shoulder. Kihyun nodded as he set the last plate to dry, and he turned towards the boy, glancing over at Wonho momentarily before looking back at Minhyuk.

“I want to learn how to use my new whip in a fight,” Kihyun asked, and Minhyuk smiled wider, nodding his head before leading Kihyun outside. Kihyun bent down from Minhyuk’s grip to quickly run to his room, and the other two stood still, waiting for Kihyun to return with the whip in hand. When Minhyuk saw it, his smile faltered once more, and a pained look etched his face, remembering the way it had been used on Kihyun while all they could do was watch him get hurt.

“Are you sure-” Minhyuk tried, but Kihyun placed a hand on his shoulder, tightening his grip before looking up at Minhyuk.

“Yes,” Kihyun said, and Minhyuk decided to not question it any longer, only nodding his head before heading outside. Wonho followed behind the two and found a tree to sit at, while Minhyuk dragged a fake practice target out, Minhyuk producing his own water whip before taking the first hit. Minhyuk hit right in the center, and Kihyun’s lips parted in awe, excited to see how things would turn out if he could be as good as his friend.

Minhyuk and Kihyun trained for a few hours, Wonho reading his book from before as he glanced at the two every once in a while, and Kihyun slowly growing more frustrated the more he missed the target. Minhyuk was patient with him, but Kihyun was tired, and a few blisters had formed on his hand from the leather rubbing against it, the boy flopping on the ground when Minhyuk announced they were done, and spreading his arms and legs as he stared at the sky. Minhyuk stood above him while smirking down at him, and Kihyun pouted, making the other boy chuckle before putting his water whip away.

“Learning stuff like this takes time,” Minhyuk said, and Kihyun sighed, watching as a bird flew past his sight above the trees.

“I know…” Kihyun grumbled, and Minhyuk chuckled, moving out of the way for Wonho to flop down beside him, the other boy leaving to put the target away as he let Wonho deal with the grumpy boy.

“By the end, you were able to actually hit the target,” Wonho said, and Kihyun glanced over at him, pouting even more as Wonho smiled at the look.

“No where near to where it should’ve been,” Kihyun retorted, but Wonho shook his head, reaching down to push Kihyun’s bangs away from his forehead before speaking.

“Progress is progress. And the next time, you’ll get even better,” Wonho promised, and Kihyun felt himself relax at that, knowing the other was right as he let silence wash over the two of them. Kihyun closed his eyes as Wonho continued to pet his hair gently, and Wonho started to hum, singing a familiar song that had Kihyun smiling fondly.

“That’s my song,” Kihyun said, and he opened his eyes, Wonho still humming it as he nodded to the other. “You make it sound better,” Kihyun added, and Wonho’s eyes widened, the hum coming to a quick end as he gazed down at the boy.

“That’s impossible,” Wonho quickly retorted, and Kihyun smirked, raising his hand up to tap the tip of Wonho’s nose before pulling away.

“It’s not. I love everything about you, and I never knew you sang that well. To me, it just makes my song even better,” Kihyun said, and Wonho had a small blush on his face, the other letting out a sigh as he pushed his own bangs away from his face.

“Sometimes you say just the right things, Yoo Kihyun,” Wonho said, and Kihyun smiled wider, sitting up in his spot before climbing into Wonho’s lap.

“I’ll make sure to keep saying them, if you like them so much,” Kihyun whispered, and Wonho smiled, nodding his head as he leaned closer to Kihyun.

“You better…” Wonho said, and Kihyun smiled, feeling better the longer he spent with Wonho, leaning in to leave a small kiss on the boy’s lips before pulling away. “And I’ll keep doing things that make you feel good,” Wonho huskily said, and he suddenly flipped Kihyun onto his back, Kihyun’s giggles filling the air around them as the two spent their afternoon together in comfort and love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time we'll start the next adventure for out next shard!


	23. Runaway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long, my shifts at work have taken a lot out of me, but it's all changing around once more, so i'll have more time to write before I go to work now. Plus I surprisingly have the next few days off, so I'll try to write during those too!

Kihyun jolted out of bed, the familiar fire burning through his chest and lungs greeting him once more. He gasped for air as he tore the covers off of him, and he looked around, a groan leaving his lips when he realized he was alone in his room. Kihyun slowly sat himself up before crawling off the bed, but a sudden shock was sent through him instead, forcing him to lose his balance and fall onto the floor of his room as he groaned in pain once one. The thud was loud as it alerted the others, and he held onto his head, his chest heaving up and down as he tried to breath through the pain. He knew what was coming, and he wished more than anything it would come soon, the pain of feeling the pull inside of him something he wished to have never experienced.

Kihyun gasped when he felt the tug through his body, and he tried to sit up, placing his back against the bed as he threw his head back, his body squirming from the uncomfortable heat and pain inside of him. Kihyun grabbed the collar of his shirt into a tight fist, and his arm trembled, a small yelp leaving his lips as the pain burst through him once more. Kihyun vaguely knew that the door to his room had opened and someone had entered, but he felt himself get dragged further away from reality, the voice inside his head becoming clear as he was dragged into an unconscious state.

“ _One shall rise from hundreds… but will not receive their award… to find me you must dig deeper… justice will be restored…_ ” a voice suddenly said, and Kihyun let out a loud groan, the pull inside of him only growing as the voice spoke. Kihyun let go of his shirt and he felt a hand grab onto his own, and he squeezed down onto that instead, his eyes clasped shut as the fire soared through him.

“ _A competition,_ ” his Beacon suddenly spoke, Kihyun letting out a shuddering breath when the words spoken started to put out the fire from inside of him.

“W-What?” Kihyun asked in his head, the other person in the room not being able to hear the conversation between the two.

“ _One shall rise from hundreds… it’s a competition. I’m not sure of what type, but, you must win,_ ” the voice said, and Kihyun loosened his grip on the hand, now being able to breath more steadily as the pain slowly left him.

“What if we don’t win?” Kihyun asked, and the voice paused, the silence eerie for the few moments it didn’t speak.

“ _You must,_ ” was all the voice said, and Kihyun felt it leave his body, the pain depleting completely, and his body melting into the bed, still confused greatly on what was going to happen.

“Kihyun?” Someone asked, Kihyun letting his eyes flutter open as he breathed deeply from the previous pain. He tried to force a small smile from his lips when he noticed who it was, and he started to sit up, the person moving to help him as they stayed by his side.

“I’m alright,” Kihyun said, giving the boy a small nod as he ran a hand through his hair.

“Wonho isn’t here right now, but I can give him a call to come back, if you want?” Minhyuk said, and Kihyun shook his head, knowing that he would be fine on his own.

“No, it’s alright… I just heard the next call from one of the shards,” Kihyun told Minhyuk, and the other sat up, pulling away from Kihyun as he rested his hands on his knees.

“Do you know where it is?” he asked, his eyes widening as he knew this would be the next big adventure in their journey to save the world.

“I can feel the pull… it’s coming from the West,” Kihyun said, and Minhyuk nodded, rubbing down on his knees as he looked towards the floor with a perplexed look. Kihyun felt his eyebrows furrow in worry, and he scooted forward, bending his head to look up at Minhyuk’s face as the boy tried to avoid his eyes. “Minhyuk, what’s wrong?” Kihyun worriedly asked, and the boy sighed, giving in and hesitantly glancing at Kihyun before speaking.

“Do you… do you think we’re ready? That we’ve had enough time?” Minhyuk asked, and Kihyun blinked, pulling back as he let out a small hum from his lips.

“I don’t know how much time things like this need… but we need to move on soon,” Kihyun said, playing with his fingers in his lap as he lowered his own head to the floor.

“The others… they’ll be nervous,” Minhyuk said, and Kihyun nodded, already feeling his own chest tighten at the thought of leaving the house once more.

“It’s been a week since it all happened… we can’t ignore the pull this time,” Kihyun said, and Minhyuk nodded, a small sigh leaving his lips as he knew Kihyun was right.

“Maybe this will be good? Getting out and seeing new things again?” Minhyuk said, trying to keep an optimistic mindset about everything. Kihyun felt the corners of his lips twitch up into a soft smile, and he lifted his head, giving Minhyuk a small nod before reaching over to give Minhyuk’s hand a small pat.

“Yeah, I think it’ll help us,” Kihyun agreed, and Minhyuk sighed, putting on a brave face as he made himself stand. Kihyun watched as the boy stood, and he took his hand when it was offered up to him, the other helping Kihyun onto shaky feet as he came back from past previous moments.

“I’ll go tell the others… just start packing,” Minhyuk said, and Kihyun nodded, offering the other another soft smile as he watched the boy walk out of his room and close the door. Kihyun let out a sigh as he slowly turned on his feet to look around, and he moved to find his backpack, his movements slow and tired. Kihyun started to pack as he heard more movement around the house, and he felt his hands slow to a stop as his thoughts started to control him, his stare blank as he looked down at his hands hovering above his backpack.

Kihyun wondered if the group would truly be alright. He wondered if his words meant anything, or if the group would suffer more than they already had, if there were more traps their way filled with pain and anguish. He wondered if they had enough time to heal mentally before setting out once more. And he wondered what gave him the right to give the others comforting words, when he had been the cause of their suffering all along.

The thought that he had been the one to lead them into the trap had plagued him day and night, the one thing he swore to never tell Wonho. He knew the other would tell him he was wrong, that it wasn’t his fault, but he knew otherwise, that none of this would have happened if Kihyun didn’t tell them to follow him. They trusted him, and Kihyun had abused it, leading them towards their demise instead of the righteous path.

Kihyun raised a shaky hand as he gently touched his cheek, and he felt the cold wetness of it, his tears unknowingly pouring out as his thoughts continued to corrupt him. He had lived his whole life not knowing what it felt like to have friends, people who stood by his side when he was at his worst. Someone who would tell him from time to time that it was alright, that he was normal, that he was needed. And he had finally found that group of friends, and had ruined it all, selfishly following a pull without listening and leading the others towards only pain and suffering. Kihyun was sure that the others secretly hated him, that they would never forgive Kihyun for what he had done. Kihyun would hate himself too, if he had been hurt as much as the others had.

Kihyun let his hands fall onto the backpack, tightening into small fists around the cloth as his body bent forward, the tears dripping down his face and onto his balled hands. Kihyun shut his eyes, clenching his teeth together as he let out a wet sob, the room no longer silent now that Kihyun’s sorrow flowed through it. His chest felt tight, and his heart hurt, his thoughts fully consuming him as he remembered everything that had happened, and how it had been all because of him.

Kihyun wondered if he should just run away, find the shards on his own before returning to the others. Maybe they would forgive him if he finished the tasks, showed them how truly sorry and willing he was. Kihyun let out another sob before he pushed himself onto his feet, grabbing the backpack and swinging it around his back, his feet moving on their own as he ran out of the room, down the hallway, and out the front door.

His thoughts were sporadic, and his eyes were blinded by tears, the only thing leading him the pull inside of him as he sprinted through the forest, branches and twigs scraping against his legs and leaving small cuts on his body. In his haste he had forgotten to even put on shoes, but he didn’t care, running from the people he loved most in the world, only sure that they no longer felt the same way back. Kihyun ran and sobbed, raising his arm to swipe at his eyes, only for more tears to take their previous places as he maniacally ran away from his new home.

Kihyun let out a yelp when he was suddenly tripped, a large stone on the forest ground blocking his path as his foot collided with it. Kihyun fell to the muddy ground with a thud, and his body started to tremble, the forest feeling much colder when he was in it alone, and left to his own demise. Kihyun brought his now muddy hands to his face and rubbed at his eyes, gritting his teeth as he pushed himself up and forced himself to run again. He knew that if the boys wanted to catch him they could, but he was sure that once they found out that he had left, it would feel like a breath of fresh air for everyone. Kihyun was unwanted once again, and so he would leave until he could prove that he was useful once more.

Kihyun didn’t know how long he ran for, the trees endless in the forest as the sky slowly darkened above him. The pull inside of him continued to feel the same, never changing and never ending as he got lost in thought and in the forest. He wished he was home, his dad by his side as his mom cooked dinner, their laughter filling the room and providing every crack warmth that Kihyun so desperately missed. He wished Wonho would have been able to meet them, to see his reaction when the two took him into their arms and greeted him lovingly. He wanted things to go back to what they were before, when the two were still alive, when the fate of humanity wasn’t his to bear.

Kihyun let out a loud sob as he ran into a tree, stopping right before it and feeling as his legs gave out on him, his body exhausted from running for so long. He reached forward and hit the tree, his frustration building up along with his sorrow, and he cried and pounded his fist against the bark, the animals and birds listening to the boy as he panicked in his lonesome. Kihyun’s head started to hurt, and his throat was raw from crying, his body aching to go home, even though he knew that he wasn’t wanted there. Kihyun cried and hit the tree until he hit his limit, his hand falling to his side, and his body falling to the ground, the boy pulling his legs to his chest as he became dirtied with mud once more. Kihyun silently sobbed as his hair clung to his head from sweat and dirt, and he watched as the sun set, the forest growing colder with the absence of light.

Kihyun closed his eyes as he knew that this might be the end of him, his journey already finishing as he was left in the dark alone. He knew that no one would come for him, and he knew that this is what he deserved, the others thinking the same as he was on his own. Kihyun let out a shaky sigh as he heard a twig snap not too far from him, and he clenched his eyes shut further, deciding he would let the thing just kill him, and to not torture himself any further by seeing the horror of what it looked like.

Kihyun held his breath as his body trembled, and it took another step forward, Kihyun trying to fight off his fear when it came closer to him. Kihyun could feel how close it was, and his body jumped when something was suddenly draped over his body, the thing heavy and warm as it covered him completely. Kihyun gasped as he opened up his tear swollen eyes, and he felt the tears build up once more when he saw Wonho, the boy having come after him afterall, his own face mixed with sorrow and anger, a look Kihyun knew was caused by him. Kihyun had made him suffer once more unknowingly, and he closed his eyes once more, curling into his body as he let out a new sob, his body warmer now that Wonho had given him a jacket that laid resting on top of his body.

“Why did you run?” Wonho slowly asked, the silence between the two broken in a moment as Wonho whispered those words. Kihyun felt himself still at the sound of Wonho’s voice, and he hid more under the jacket, knowing the other would only yell at him for his panicked previous thoughts. Wonho let out a huff when Kihyun didn’t answer, and he took a step forward, staring down at the shrunken boy with squinted eyes. “Why would you leave us?” Wonho asked, and Kihyun felt his chest only tighten more, his hands balling into fists once again as he gritted his teeth.

“Everyone hates me,” Kihyun whispered back, the words flowing through the air, followed by a short pause between the two.

“What?” Wonho asked, his voice soft even as his tone deepened. Kihyun let out a shaky breath and shook his head, knowing that he was still hidden from Wonho as the jacket laid over him.

“The others are in pain, and it’s all my fault… they should hate me,” Kihyun said, his words broken at the end as another sob rose through him. Wonho went wide eyed as he stared down at the other, and he let himself fall onto his knees, watching as the boy trembled on the ground below him as they both sat on the forest floor.

“They don’t- we don’t hate you…” Wonho said, his voice broken as he felt a new emotion rise through him. Kihyun only trembled harder at the words, knowing the other was wrong, that they did, that it was all his fault.

“They do!” Kihyun suddenly screamed, and he threw the jacket off of him, scrambling to get up as Wonho fell back from the sudden loudness of Kihyun. Kihyun got onto his feet once more and started to run, but Wonho was quicker, catching up to the boy and jumping on him, the two falling to the ground with a loud thud as Wonho tried to hold Kihyun down. Wonho laid on top of Kihyun as the boy struggled and sobbed, and Wonho cursed under his breath, grabbing onto Kihyun’s wrists and pressing them down onto the forest earth as he forced Kihyun to stay still. Kihyun sobbed louder as he continued to struggle, and Wonho watched on with worried eyes, the boy underneath him slowly stopping his fight as exhaustion fell over him once more.

“They hate me!” Kihyun sobbed out loudly, his chest rising and falling harshly even as he stopped struggling against Wonho. Wonho looked shocked for a moment, before he bent down, tipping his forehead against Kihyun’s own, and feeling the boy’s breathy sobs of anguish against his lips.

“They don’t hate you! We all love you, Kihyun. I couldn’t believe it when they told me that they couldn’t find you, that you had run away! Everyone is out searching right now!” Wonho said, gritting his teeth as his heart ached for the broken boy beneath him. Kihyun sobbed again as he let out a shuddering breath, and Wonho pushed his head harder into Kihyun’s own, forcing the boy to tilt his head back as he shut his eyes harder.

“Everyone has always hated me… I’m the cause of everyone’s pain,” Kihyun said, his voice back to a whisper as the tears pooled down his cheeks. Wonho tightened his grip on Kihyun’s wrists as his own body trembled, and he looked at the boy, watching the tears drip down his cheeks, how red they were from the cold, how swollen his lips had grown from his abused sobs to them.

“You did nothing wrong,” Wonho said, and Kihyun shook his head, still lost in his own anguish as Wonho’s words didn’t reach him.

“It’s me, I did it, I’m the one who led you there, I’m the one who hurt my best friends,” Kihyun sobbed, and Wonho let out a shaky breath, moving his head down before pressing his cheek against Kihyun’s own, feeling the boy’s shuddering breath puff against his ear.

“Kihyun… I-I don’t understand where this is coming from,” Wonho whispered, and Kihyun sobbed, seeing the flashes of memories burst behind his eyes before he let out another loud sob.

“They told me it was my fault,” Kihyun suddenly said, and Wonho froze, pushing himself closer to Kihyun even after as he forced his own warmth onto the other.

“Who?” Wonho asked, and Kihyun tried to shake his head, feeling as he bumped his cheek into Wonho’s own as the tears wet Wonho’s face as well.

“The kids… they told me that everyone hated me, that it was my own fault,” Kihyun sobbed, and Wonho leaned back, his eyebrows furrowed as he stared down at the crying boy beneath him.

“What?” Wonho asked in a whisper, and Kihyun bit his bottom lip, his body trembling as he slowly remembered the cause of his panic.

“I-In school… they hated me… I thought we were friends,” Kihyun sobbed, and Wonho’s face turned to pure sorrow, the anger vanishing completely as he learned that this was all something else entirely.

“We’re not the same kids from school,” Wonho whispered, but Kihyun didn’t hear him, his head filled with the memories of the kids that he had tried to forget his whole life.

“We were friends… then when the others started to hit me, they hit my friends too… until they all hated me the same, and my friends started to hit me as well,” Kihyun said, and he finally opened his eyes, staring up at the wide eyed boy looking down at him. “I don’t know what I did, but everyone leaves me… I was the cause of their pain, I’ll be the cause of yours too,” Kihyun said, and Wonho slowly shook his head, his hair sweeping side to side as he looked at Kihyun.

“No, not this time…” Wonho whispered, and Kihyun blinked away his tears, feeling his heart swell as he truly looked and listened to Wonho finally.

“I didn’t know what I did, but I do this time. You shouldn’t forgive me, I’ll only hurt you all again,” Kihyun said, his voice broken by his tears as Wonho pressed further into him.

“No,” Wonho said, watching as Kihyun’s eyes fluttered shut once more as Wonho leaned down further. “No, you’re not leaving us, and we’ll never leave you,” Wonho said determinedly, and he bent down, leaving a small kiss on Kihyun’s lips that only forced more tears to pool out from Kihyun’s eyes as the softness of it.

“What if I hurt you all again?” Kihyun asked in a whisper, and Wonho kissed him once more, tasting the salty tears on the boy’s lips as he bent back to look down at him once more.

“I know you Kihyun, I know you never meant to hurt us. I know that the others agree with me, that none of this was your fault, that none of us blame you at all for anything that had happened. And I know that will never happen, that you will never hurt us,” Wonho said, and Kihyun sobbed, nodding to the boy as he knew he would truly never hurt the members of the group, the boys he loved with all his heart. “I don’t know why the kids did that to you, but them hurting your own friends wasn’t your fault either. You did nothing wrong,” Wonho said, his own voice breaking as he thought about the pain young Kihyun had been through. Kihyun let out another broken sob as he nodded again, finally listening to the others words and letting them comfort him.

“I feel so selfish, running away from my own fears, making everyone worry and forcing them to search for me,” Kihyun said, and Wonho smiled, letting go of the boy’s wrist in one hand and gently bringing it up to caress his pink hair away from his face.

“They’d never stop looking until they found you,” Wonho said, and Kihyun felt himself smile at that, the tears still falling as he realized Wonho was right, that he had made a group of devoted friends who would do anything for one another. Wonho moved his hand down before cupping the boy’s wet cheek, tilting his head back as he held him close. Kihyun opened his eyes once more and stared up at Wonho, his lips twitching into a soft smile as he stared at the love of his life above him.

“I’m so sorry…” Kihyun whispered, and Wonho shook his head, giving Kihyun a sad smile himself as he leaned in closer to Kihyun once more.

“Never run away like that again, please…” Wonho said, and Kihyun nodded, feeling as Wonho pressed his lips against Kihyun’s own, the kiss longer than the previous two, and sharing more passion between the boy’s as Wonho pressed into Kihyun further. Kihyun let himself get lost in the kiss, his tears drying up as he kissed Wonho back slowly, and the two stayed together, Wonho pulling Kihyun even closer as the boy sighed into their locked lips. Kihyun was too lost in his love to hear the second pair of footsteps scurry up to them, and the other person stopped short, panting harshly as they bent down, resting their hands on their knees while blinking away their exhaustion.

“Kihyun, you’re!- you’re making out with Wonho?” Minhyuk suddenly said, standing straighter as he looked down confusedly at the two. Kihyun let out a muffled peep at his name, and Wonho smirked, biting the boy’s bottom lip roughly before releasing Kihyun. Kihyun panted as he turned to look at Minhyuk, and the boy smirked himself, letting his head fall back as he let out an exaggerated sigh into the forest skyline. “I can’t believe I ran all this time, only to find you happy and making out with Wonho,” Minhyuk dramatically said, and Kihyun scurried to get up, sitting up and staring at Minhyuk with wide eyes as the other hid his smirk from the boy.

“N-No! It wasn’t just that, it-” Kihyun tried to say, but Minhyuk started to laugh, dropping his head to look towards Kihyun with a wide fond smile settled onto his face.

“It’s okay! I’d rather see that, than to see you in tears, to be honest,” Minhyuk said, his smile falling into something sad as he stared at the boy on the ground, noticing his tear stained cheeks before lifting his gaze to Kihyun’s eyes instead. “I wonder what made you run away,” Minhyuk whispered, and Kihyun sighed, looking down regretfully at the ground for making everyone worried about him.

“I’m sorry…” Kihyun mumbled, and Minhyuk only shook his head, taking a few steps towards Kihyun before reaching down to gently touch the boy’s cheek, the touch friendly and warm and full of the comfort Kihyun desperately needed.

“Prove to us that you are sorry by never running like that again. Running from your problems will only make things worse, but talking them out with those you care about leaves room to find comfort and solutions. You are always there for us, so let us be there for you,” Minhyuk said, and Kihyun lifted his head, his eyes going wide as he took Minhyuk’s wise words to heart.

“Don’t look at him like that, he’s got the easy part,” Wonho chuckled, moving towards Kihyun once more as he draped the previous jacket over him once more. Kihyun looked over to the boy with a soft smile, and Wonho blushed, smiling himself as he turned to look up at Minhyuk. “Did you text the others?” Wonho asked, and Minhyuk froze, his body growing stiff as the sweat built up onto his forehead.

“Um… no?” Minhyuk hesitantly said, and Wonho chuckled, pulling out his phone and shooting the other boys a quick text, letting them know that the two had found Kihyun and that he was alright.

“Can we… can we go home?” Kihyun suddenly asked, and the two turned to the boy, smiles lighting up their faces as they nodded their heads.

“Sure… but you better rest when we get back. Shard hunting starts tomorrow,” Wonho reminded him, and Kihyun went wide eyed, nodding his head at the boy as the other only smiled back fondly. Wonho stood up from the ground, dusting himself off before helping Kihyun as well, and the three held hands, Wonho transporting the small group back to the house, the rest of the boys slowly making their way backs, and giving Kihyun hugs before giving him even more comforting words that gave him the strength to fight more.

Kihyun no longer felt the previous anxiety and pain he had held back from the others. He felt wanted and loved, and more than anything, forgiven. He knew that he wouldn’t leave the group again, and that if he had any problems in the future, he would talk to them as a group first, before rushing into his thoughts like before. 

Kihyun sighed as he headed to bed, Wonho following right behind him, and the two settled into their sleep, holding onto one another as Kihyun smiled and sighed into Wonho’s loving embrace.

~~~~~~~~

Kihyun woke up the next morning feeling more exhausted than previously, his body worn out from the day before and his time running in the forest. Kihyun yawned as he stretched his hands above him, and he kicked the blanket down his torso, turning his body after to smile at the boy still asleep by his side. Kihyun reached forward and tentatively touched the tip of Wonho’s nose, watching as it scrunched cutely from the act, before Wonho himself turned to the other side, leaving Kihyun to giggle as he faced the other’s backside. Kihyun slowly moved to wrap his arms around Wonho, effectively spooning the boy as he waited for him to wake up, Wonho blinking awake at the shifting of Kihyun next to him, and moving to push himself more into Kihyun’s embrace, Kihyun’s small giggles warming up the room as much as the sunlight pooling in through the window.

“Someone’s happy this morning…” Wonho mumbled, grabbing Kihyun’s clasped hands on his stomach and holding them still.

“It’s because I get to wake up next to something I love,” Kihyun bashfully said, and he blushed, hiding his face into Wonho’s back as the other let out a sleepy chuckle.

“I’ll be sure to sleep next to you so you wake up happy every morning then,” Wonho said, and he turned in Kihyun’s hold, wrapping his own arms around the boy and holding him to his chest as he rested his chin on top of Kihyun’s pink hair.

“We leave today,” Kihyun softly said, and Wonho hummed, reaching one hand up to lightly scratch the back of Kihyun’s neck before replying.

“We leave today,” Wonho repeated, and Kihyun sighed, closing his eyes at the soft touches and the warmth of the boy next to him. “Where do you think the shard will take us this time?” Wonho asked, and Kihyun bit his bottom lip, thinking about what to answer until he felt a shiver rack through his body, the cause being Wonho’s hand smoothing soothing circles into his backside.

“The shard spoke of a competition,” Kihyun said, and Wonho pulled back, looking down curiously at Kihyun as he gave the boy a small smirk.

“Like a talent show?” Wonho asked, and Kihyun made a small shrug, looking up at the other as he moved his hand up and into Kihyun’s pink hair.

“I’m not sure, but I know we need to win somehow,” Kihyun said, and Wonho hummed, gently petting his hair as he smiled at Kihyun.

“Well, I know something you’re the best at…” Wonho suddenly said, his voice taking on a husky tone as Kihyun’s face was flooded with confusion.

“Singing?” Kihyun asked, and Wonho chuckled, nodding his head before answering the other.

“Well, yes… but something else,” Wonho said, and he started to get up, moving to place himself on top of Kihyun, Wonho’s hands planted on each side of Kihyun’s head while the boy stared up at him with wide eyes.

“W-What else?” Kihyun slowly asked, and Wonho smirked, bending down just enough to place his lips against Kihyun’s ear. Kihyun shivered when he felt Wonho’s soft lips glide gently across his earlobe, and he waited with a baited breath, his hands balling the sheets next to him into his fists as he anticipated what Wonho would do next. Wonho let out a small hum as he took his time answering, teasing the boy as he laid a gentle kiss down onto Kihyun’s ear lobe. Kihyun let his eyes flutter close before straining his neck slightly to the side, and Wonho moved down, leaving a few smaller kisses on his neck before moving back up to his ear. “Wonho…” Kihyun softly said, and Wonho smiled against his ear, moving back before looking down at Kihyun with a smirk.

“I’ll tell you later,” Wonho said, and he climbed off of Kihyun, leaving the boy surprised from the sudden shift in tone as the other got off the bed. Kihyun let out a small whine as he sat up, and he looked towards Wonho, taking in the boy’s backside and how his muscles flexed without a shirt on.

“You’re being mean…” Kihyun mumbled with a pout, and Wonho turned his head around to look at Kihyun, still smirking as he thought about how strung up Kihyun had looked previously.

“I’d love to show you now, but we do need to get moving,” Wonho said, and Kihyun let out a sigh, nodding his head before swinging his feet off the bed and onto the floor. Wonho turned before reaching for Kihyun’s hand, and he pulled him off the bed suddenly, the boy tripping as he collided with Wonho’s chest before the other held him tightly in place. “I promise I’ll show you soon though,” Wonho said, and Kihyun blushed, hiding his face from the other as he slowly nodded to Wonho. Wonho chuckled before letting go of Kihyun again, and Kihyun took a step back, letting out a shaky breath before looking around his room for his mostly packed backpack from the day before.

Wonho slid out of the room as Kihyun finished the packing for the two of them, and when he came back, Kihyun left to take a shower, getting himself ready for the next part of their adventure together. He could feel the pull of the shard inside of him, and he let out a sigh, knowing that this might be just as difficult as the other shards. He wanted it to be quick, but from the voice of it before, he wondered how long it would actually take to retrieve it. He knew that they would need to compete and win, but he also knew that there was a second part to everything, that it might not be as easy as it seemed.

Kihyun let out another sigh as he left the bathroom, his hair still wet from his shower, and the steam from the bathroom following behind him as he headed to the kitchen. The other boys were yet to be seen, but he found Hyunwoo raiding the refrigerator as soon as he stepped in, his broad shoulders taking up most of the smaller space in the kitchen. The man was mumbling to himself as he searched, his head stuffed into the cold box, and he pulled back when Kihyun cleared his throat, the other bumping his head hard on the way out and a small groan leaving his lips.

“Woah, are you alright?!” Kihyun asked, taking a step towards Hyunwoo as the man backed away from the fridge while holding his head. Hyunwoo let out a small grumble before glancing at Kihyun, and he looked away just as quickly, still holding his head as he stayed awkwardly silent in the middle of the kitchen. “Hyunwoo?” Kihyun asked again, and he felt himself smile when he noticed the small blush on Hyunwoo’s cheeks, wondering if the other was embarrassed for hitting his head like that in front of Kihyun. Kihyun stepped towards him, and he gently grabbed the other’s arm, leading him over to the kitchen table and helping him to sit before stepping away.

Hyunwoo stayed silent as he watched Kihyun step back over to the fridge, and the boy started to put some ice into a small bag, working his way to wrap it in a small cloth before handing it to Hyunwoo. “Here, put this on your head, it’ll help the swelling,” Kihyun said, and Hyunwoo looked up at him, still silent as he reached for the bag of ice out of Kihyun’s hand. Hyunwoo placed it against his head while Kihyun watched, and silence took over the two, Kihyun feeling awkward as he started to shuffle around on his feet. “Do you need-” Kihyun tried to say, but Hyunwoo spoke up, cutting Kihyun short and ending his reign of silence.

“Why did you run away yesterday?” Hyunwoo suddenly asked, surprising Kihyun as he felt his eyes widen from the question.

“W-What?” Kihyun asked, taking a step backwards as Hyunwoo looked at the floor in front of him, shifting the bag of ice on his head a small amount before speaking again.

“You ran away. I was scared,” Hyunwoo slowly said, and Kihyun felt his surprise lift from him, a gentle feeling taking over his body as warmth flowed through him.

“I’m sorry for scaring you,” Kihyun said softly, and he took a step towards Hyuwnoo, taking the ice from the other’s hand and holding it on his head for Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo let out a small sigh as he let his hand fall to his side, and Kihyun stayed quiet, knowing the other had more to say and was building himself up to speak once more.

“It was hard on all of us, the shadow realm… but we could never blame you for any of it. I actually felt like I should be the one to blame,” Hyunwoo said, and Kihyun felt his eyes widen once more, looking down at the man as he wondered why Hyunwoo would ever think that.

“Why would you be to blame? I’m the one who led you into the trap,” Kihyun softly said, and Hyunwoo shook his head, the ice falling around before Kihyun took the moment to steady it once more.

“I knew something felt wrong, but I just went with everything anyways… I could have stopped it from happening if I just listened to myself,” Hyunwoo said, and Kihyun swallowed down on the lump in his throat, wondering how hard it was for Hyunwoo after keeping these thoughts to himself all this time. Hyunwoo often stayed quiet, and while Kihyun hadn’t found many chances to have full conversations with him, he knew that the two were close, that Hyunwoo saw Kihyun as much of a friend as Kihyun saw him.

“Next time we should both follow your gut instincts instead then,” Kihyun said, and Hyunwoo looked up at him, the ice sliding down as Kihyun held the bag to his side. “And we should both learn to stop placing the blame on ourselves. While we think it's our faults, the others don’t… though I had to learn that the hard way. We’re in this together,” Kihyun said, and Hyunwoo stared at him silently, Kihyun smiling when he noticed the corner of his friends lips twitch up slightly.

“You’re a good person, Kihyun,” Hyunwoo suddenly said, and Kihyun felt his eyes widen once more, the remark taking him off guard as he blushed furiously.

“I’m not that great,” Kihyun said, but Hyunwoo shook his head, standing up from his chair and looking down at the boy before placing his hand gently on Kihyun's shoulder.

“No, you’re better than that,” Hyunwoo said, and he turned to walk away, leaving the blushing boy to himself in the middle of the kitchen as he left the room suddenly. Kihyun reached up to touch his cheeks, feeling the warmth behind them due to the blush, and he turned to face the fridge, his eyes still wide as he thought about what Hyunwoo had just said. Kihyun let out a sigh before letting his hand drop, and he moved towards the sink, a smile playing at his lips even as he dropped the ice inside the bag into the steel sink instead.

“I wonder what you see in me…” Kihyun whispered to himself, and he suddenly heard loud footsteps, two boys running down the hall while yelling to one another.

“Yay, vacation!” Minhyuk suddenly yelled, and he ran past the kitchen, Jooheon right behind him as he frowned at the boy.

“No, not vacation. This is technically work for us,” Jooheon reminded Minhyuk, but the other stuck his tongue out at his friend, the two stopping in the living room as Kihyun slowly crept out of the kitchen to see why they were so excited. Minhyuk noticed him right away, and he stepped past Jooheon, grabbing onto Kihyun’s wrist and pulling him forward into a tight embrace. Kihyun let out a gasp at the sudden strength of Minhyuk, and Minhyuk rocked the two around, a wide smile on his face even while pulling Kihyun back just enough to smile at him.

“Kihyun! Are you excited?!” Minhyuk asked, and Kihyun felt relief flood through him, noticing how much better Minhyuk looked today then the days before.

“For what?” Kihyun cautiously asked, and Minhyuk chuckled, letting go of Kihyun before moving to Jooheon’s side and hanging onto his arm. Jooheon blushed at the touch, but he smiled warmly towards Kihyun as well, Kihyun giving Jooheon a welcoming smile himself as the three stood together.

“For the next shard adventure! I wonder where we will go! Will it be dangerous, or will it be fun?!” Minhyuk excitedly asked, jumping up and down slightly on the spot while Jooheon rolled his eyes fondly.

“I feel like you should be taking this a little more seriously,” Jooheon joked, and Minhyuk chuckled once more, slowing down to a stop before looking up at Jooheon.

“You’re not excited?” Minhyuk asked, pouting as he stared into Jooheon’s eyes, and Kihyun watched as Jooheon’s own eyes widened, a blush taking over his face as his lips parted in surprise.

“N-No! I’m excited!” Jooheon insisted, and Minhyuk smiled, looking over at Kihyun before nodding his head.

“See, Joohoney is excited! So that means you should be too!” Minhyuk said, and Kihyun opened his mouth to speak, a small peep leaving it as someone suddenly stood behind him, placing their hands on his shoulder before speaking over him.

“Yes, it’s all soooo exciting. But, I think it’s time to leave,” Wonho said, Kihyun looking up at the other, Wonho leaning down to smile down at him. Kihyun blushed as he felt Wonho’s hands tighten on his shoulders, and the others started to make their ways into the room, the room filling up quickly at the sight of everyone there.

“Okay Kihyun, which way are you taking us this time?” Hyungwon asked, joining the conversation as he smiled at the boy.

“W-West…” Kihyun softly spoke, and the boys nodded, Wonho moving from behind him to grab his hand gently instead.

“I have a good feeling about this,” Wonho whispered to Kihyun, and Kihyun gazed up at him, taking in the way his smile lit up the moment their eyes connected.

“I hope you’re right,” Kihyun spoke, and the group started to condense, each person grabbing onto each other's hands as they prepared to leave.

“To the West!” Minhyuk suddenly yelled, and the group chuckled while they listened to Jooheon groan, each person closing their eyes, and disappearing suddenly from the room, silence following them after, as Wonho brought them on their new adventure westward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know I shouldn't do this. BUT I have my next story idea already, and it's a Changki. The problem is when the story idea starts to form, all I want to do is start writing that one, but I know there is still a lot left for this one. So give me the strength to focus solely on this for the time being! But, next story will be Changki, and while I'm keeping Changkyun as a little shit, Kihyun will not take his crap this time. Get ready to see a different Kihyun next story. Ohhhhh I'm so excited, must finish this, must finish this, must finish this......


	24. The City of Lars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is going to be fun! We meet a lot of new characters here as well, who knows what will happen with everyone?!

Kihyun opened his eyes to find himself in a busy street, strangers staring at the group in awe as they passed by from the sudden appearance of them. One man passed Kihyun and bumped into his shoulder, and Kihyun was pushed back, falling onto his butt with a thud as he looked up at the person who hit him. The man was tall and thin, and when he looked down at Kihyun, Kihyun could see his thin lipped smile, the man’s eyes turning into small slits as he smiled down at Kihyun on the ground. Kihyun felt himself shiver from the expression, but a new person came forward, pushing the stranger out of the way before offering a hand to Kihyun.

“You alright?” the man asked, pulling Kihyun up from the ground before offering him a smile himself. Kihyun looked up at the man with wide eyes, taking in his handsome face and lush brown hair, a sight for any male or female that settled eyes on him. Kihyun felt himself blush as he continued to stare at the man, and the stranger’s smile only widened, a chuckle leaving his lips as he motioned over to the thin man who had knocked him down. “Sorry about him, we’re new to town, and he tends to move around without looking,” the handsome man said, and Kihyun slowly shook his head, looking over at the thin man before at the handsome one once more.

“N-No, it’s fine… we’re new here as well,” Kihyun said, and the man furrowed his eyebrows, looking past Kihyun in confusion before looking back at him.

“We’re?” the handsome man asked, and Kihyun knit his own eyebrows, looking behind him and only noticing the strangers in the crowd before whipping his head back to the handsome man and cursing loudly. The handsome man only laughed before placing his hand on Kihyun’s shoulder, and Kihyun felt dizzy, blinking a few times before weakly smiling at the man.

“I think I got separated from my group,” Kihyun said, and the man hummed, grabbing for his friend next to him and pulling him forward.

“We might not look it, but we’re lost too. You should stick with us until you find your friends, it’s dangerous to be alone in this town,” the man asked, his words hinting at a warning as Kihyun slowly nodded once more. He didn’t know these people, but the handsome man seemed nice, even while his thin friend gave Kihyun the creeps.

The handsome man started to lead Kihyun further into the crowd, and Kihyun followed, looking at all the small shops lining the street, and at all the people visiting them. The town seemed slightly modernized, but most of the houses and shops were made of wood, the street lined with brick instead of cement. Mostly the town gave off a warm feeling that made Kihyun smile, and he looked over at his two new comrades, the handsome man staring at Kihyun already and making him blush.

“So, what brings you to this town?” the handsome man asked, and Kihyun gulped, looking away from the man before answering.

“To find something…” Kihyun said, and the man hummed, giving Kihyun a small smirk as if he already had the boy figured out. “Why are you here?” Kihyun asked, and the man smiled widely, grabbing onto Kihyun’s wrist and pulling him to the side of the street, his thin friend slinking to the side of them as the handsome man pointed to a small poster on the wall of a shop.

“The Central Competition of course!” the handsome man said heartily, and Kihyun felt his head tilt to the side, confusion taking over him as he looked from the man to the poster.

“The Central Competition?” Kihyun slowly asked, and the handsome man nodded, pointing to his friend as he himself smiled at Kihyun with his thin, stretched lips. Kihyun glanced at the thin man before back at the handsome one, and the man clasped a hand onto Kihyun’s back, a small yelp leaving his lips at the surprise of the rough touch.  
“Only the greatest talent show in the Central Compass!” the man cheerfully said, and Kihyun felt his eyes widen, only now realizing where they were, and how far away from the forest they had traveled.

The Central Compass was a western sanction of his country, often known for their busy population and big cities. There were four cities that made up the Central Compass, Crankutia, Jintoknia, Lars, and Honditonion. The Central Compass was also known for their wide varieties of the arts, and held a talent-like show every year, which accepted any type of talent a person was to portray. All one had to do was pass a simple proficiency test for their talent, and they were allowed to compete, the reward always growing better and grander as the years went by.

“I know this might sound really strange, but what town are we in?” Kihyun bashfully asked, the smile on the handsome man’s face falling as he looked at Kihyun curiously.

“I'm more curious as to how someone can enter a town without knowing where they were headed…” the handsome man slowly said, and Kihyun could feel the sweat building up, his nervousness only growing the longer his two new acquaintances stared at him curiously.

“I-It just turned out this way, I guess…” Kihyun stuttered, and he felt his chest easen when the handsome man smiled once more, letting out a hearty laugh as he gave Kihyun another pat on his back.

“I like you, kid! We’re in Lars right now, one of the four major cities of the Central Compass,” the handsome man cheerfully said, and Kihyun let out a heavy sigh, smiling up at the two before nodding his head. “I think you’re a long way from home,” the handsome man inquired, and Kihyun slowly looked at him, blinking a few times before reaching up to push his bangs out of his sweaty face.

“Something like that…” Kihyun said, and the handsome man pulled the two back into the streets, easily dodging around the crowd as they made their way to an unknown destination.

“So, interested in competing?” the handsome man suddenly asked, and Kihyun glanced up at him, wiping his sweaty palms onto his shorts before slowly nodding.

“I think… that’d be fun…” Kihyun slowly said, and the man smiled, suddenly pulling Kihyun to the side as he brought their newly formed small group down a different side street.

“Then you need to sign up first!” the handsome man said, and Kihyun gasped when they suddenly hit the center of the town, the wooden buildings tall and the bricks placed into a circular pattern on the ground. A large fountain sat at the middle, and people hung around it, the area too large to be cluttered with people, even if there were more here than in the streets itself. Kihyun was in awe as he was led forward, and he started to make out a large line in the middle of the town, people wearing costumes and holding different items as they talked cheerfully with one another. Kihyun felt his steps falter the closer he got, and he started to remember that he was still lost, and that his group had left him behind. 

“I think I should find my friends first…” Kihyun softly said, stopping in place as the handsome man looked behind him and at the boy. He came closer to him, and he suddenly placed two fingers under Kihyun’s chin, tilting his head back before offering him a wide smile.

“I wouldn’t be too worried about that, beautiful boy,” the handsome man said, and Kihyun felt his face flush once more, his body suddenly jerked away from the handsome man as someone wrapped their arms around his stomach, holding him close to their chest. Kihyun let out a yelp once more, but he froze when he heard their voice, his head quickly turning as relief washed over him.

“He’s not yours to touch,” Wonho suddenly warned, staring at the handsome man in anger as he held Kihyun closer. Kihyun let out a loud sigh, and the handsome man only laughed heartily, bringing his hands up as if in surrender as he smiled at Wonho.

“Don’t worry big guy! I was only keeping him safe until he found his friends,” the handsome man cheerfully said, and Wonho slowly released his tight embrace on Kihyun, still eyeing the man wearily as the rest of the guardians made their way towards the two.

“Kihyun! Don’t leave us like that ever again! I thought Wonho was going to have a heart attack when he noticed you were gone, and he almost beat us up when we advised him not to find you in the busy city in his ‘special way,’” Minhyuk said, giving Kihyun a small wink as he pulled him away from Wonho. The handsome man only smiled warmly at the group, and his thin friend towered over him, watching them as well with a thin smile and a darker expression.

“So, your name is Kihyun then?” the handsome man said, and Kihyun pulled himself away from Minhyuk, walking back over to the handsome man as he smiled thankfully at him.

“Yeah, and these were my friends that I was talking about,” Kihyun said, and the handsome man nodded, placing his hand on Kihyun’s shoulder once more as he smiled warmly at him.

“Well, it’s about time I told you our names as well. My name’s Jack, and this here is Cannon, foreign names for the foreigners,” the handsome man joked, and Kihyun felt his eyes widen at the names, never having heard them before or having met foreigners in real life either. “We’re competing in the competition too, so it’s like we’re opponents, almost,” the man joked once more, and Kihyun couldn’t help but smile, nodding his head as he stepped towards his friends again.

“Then I wish us the both the best of luck,” Kihyun said, and the handsome man chuckled, lightly placing his hand on his thin friends back before turning the two in a different direction. The handsome man started to walk away, waving behind him at the group, before turning his head and smirking down at Kihyun.

“I can’t wait to see what I’m up against, Kihyun,” the handsome man said, and he pulled away, leaving a confused group of boys standing behind Kihyun as the boy only smiled and waved back. Wonho moved to stand next to Kihyun, and he took his hand into his own, smiling wearily down at the boy as he glanced at the two men walking away from them.

“Who are they?” Wonho asked, and Kihyun smiled, turning to face him as he gently squeezed Wonho’s hand reassuringly.

“I met them in town, they told me it was a bad idea to be alone, so I stayed with them until I found you guys,” Kihyun said, and Wonho nodded, still seemingly a little distressed by the idea of those two men. Kihyun gently reached up and cupped Wonho’s cheek, and the boy’s eyes widened, Kihyun’s touch comforting and pleasant in the warm weather. “Don’t worry, they didn’t do anything,” Kihyun softly said, and Wonho sighed, nodding his head as he slowly turned his head to kiss the inside of Kihyun’s palm.

“Okay,” Wonho finally said, and Kihyun caressed his cheek for a few more moments before pulling away, still holding onto Wonho’s other hand as he motioned towards the line of people in the middle of the town.

“Looks like you brought us to the right place! The two from before told me that this was the Central Compass Competition,” Kihyun cheerfully said, and he looked to the side when he noticed Minhyuk bouncing on the balls of his feet, the other boy growing suddenly excited as he smiled widely at his friends.

“The Central Compass?! I’ve always wanted to come here!” Minhyuk cheerfully said, and Jooheon chuckled, wrapping his arm around Minhyuk’s shoulder as he tried his best to keep his friend still.

“Which city are we in?” Hyungwon asked, fanning his face as the sticky heat started to show on his forehead.

“They said we’re in Lars,” Kihyun told them, and Changkyun let out a small hum, looking down as he kicked a few stones to the side before smirking.

“Lars, huh? I heard about the different talents that have won previous years here… it’ll be difficult,” Changkyun advised, looking up and gazing at Kihyun.

“We need to win no matter what,” Kihyun reminded him, and the boy nodded, still smirking as he looked around the open center of the town.

“We need to decide who we will have compete,” Wonho said, and Kihyun nodded, knowing that their odds would be better the more people they entered into the contest.

“Oooo! Jooheon should show them his fire magic! He can make it so beautiful sometimes!” Minhyuk exclaimed, and he smiled at Jooheon, the boy blushing furiously at the compliment as he avoided the other’s cheerful gaze.

“Key word, magic. I can’t show them, they’ll freak out,” Jooheon said, and Kihyun shook his head, smiling at Jooheon when the other looked his way.

“Fire will be easy to get away with. There are already plenty of fire manipulators here who do it naturally, they won't be able to tell the difference between your magic, and their small devices,” Kihyun assured, and after taking a few moments to think, Jooheon sighed and nodded, waving Minhyuk off as the boy started jumping up and down excitedly once more.

“Well, we already know Kihyun will sing,” Hyungwon said, the group smiling and nodding as Kihyun only blushed before nodding himself. “Maybe Hyunwoo can dance?” Hyungwon suggested, and everybody froze, slowly looking up at Hyunwoo as he held a blank stare on his face.

“H-Hyunwoo… you dance?” Jooheon slowly asked, and he gave a short nod, Changkyun turning away when he let out a small snort at the idea of it.

“Yeah, he’s been dancing for a while!” Hyungwon cheerfully said, giving Hyunwoo a small pat as he smiled at him. Kihyun could see the small blush on Hyunwoo’s face, and he knew this was important for him, even if he had never spoken up about it before.

“What if I sing, and Hyunwoo can dance?” Kihyun asked, and Changkyun started to laugh louder, holding his stomach as the chuckles tore through him.

“There’s no way his big, burly body will match your soft song!” Changkyun teased, and Hyungwon shook his head, coming up from behind Changkyun before placing his hand on his back.

“Hyunwoo’s dance is really beautiful, it’ll fit perfectly,” Hyungwon insisted, and Changkyun reached up, rubbing the tears out of his eyes before straightening up and nodding.

“We’ll need at least one other person then, since I doubt these two will fit,” Changkyun said, motioning over to Hyunwoo and Kihyun, Kihyun now pouting from the other’s harsh words.

“I can show off my sword skills,” Wonho suggested, and Minhyuk turned to him, nodding excitedly once more as he pretended to slice a sword through the air.

“Yeah! Show them what you showed us a few times! The art of the sword!” Minhyuk said, and Wonho smiled, nodding at him before turning to smile at Kihyun as well. Kihyun wondered what the display would be, and he felt himself blush, thinking about his love covered in sweat as he beautifully showed off his own sword skills.

“I think that’ll be enough people,” Hyungwon said, and the group agreed, each boy nodding as they hoped that at least one of them would be able to win.

“We need to pass a proficiency test first, before we can enter,” Kihyun said, and the boy’s hummed, looking over at the line and noticing how long it was.

“How about the four of you join the line, and the three of us will find us a place to stay tonight?” Hyungwon suggested, and Wonho moved forward, grabbing onto Kihyun’s hand gently before leading him forward.

“We’ll let you know it turned out later,” Wonho said, and he led their small group towards the long line, the other boy’s finding a place to stay for the night as the four got ready for the long wait in front of them.

~~~~~~~~

Kihyun stood in the line patiently, a dozen people still ahead of him as they waited to enter the proficiency test tent. It was large and white, and sometimes Kihyun could hear loud sounds coming from it, being screams, groans, or laughter. Kihyun felt nervous, but he noticed how the other participants seemed more joyful than anything, most having been through the process before to join the competition. Kihyun stood next to Wonho as they waited, and it had been decided that Hyunwoo and Kihyun try their luck separately, neither having had the time to practice a small routine to show off their duo act. Kihyun wondered if he would see Jack and Cannon soon, even if Cannon had managed to scare him a few times already. The two were strange, but Jack had been nice enough, keeping Kihyun safe and joking around with him while he had waited to see his friends again.

Kihyun felt something hit his backside, and he turned around, noticing that he had been bumped into by a different contestor, the man wearing a shirt made of white and black stripes, while wearing a top hat on his head. The sight made Kihyun chuckle unknowingly, but the man only smiled at the sound, giving Kihyun a polite bow before straightening up once more. Kihyun waited for the man to speak, but instead another contestor came forward, frowning at the striped man before giving him another small push.

“Give it back,” the man said, and Kihyun felt his eyebrows furrow, his eyes growing wide when he saw the striped shirt man’s hand come up with his new whip into view. Kihyun’s own hand went straight to his side, and he gasped when he felt nothing, reaching forward and grabbing his whip back from the stranger with a pout. “He’s a klepto, can’t do anything about it,” the stranger grumbled, grabbing the striped man’s shoulder before dragging him away. The man smiled as he waved to Kihyun, and the boy stared at them wide eyed, wondering where they were going, and why they were leaving the line already.

“What just happened…” Kihyun softly pondered to himself, and he reattached his whip, looking back towards the front of the line and noticing that it was already a few people shorter. Kihyun caught up with his friends once more, and Jooheon arched an eyebrow at him, wondering what had happened and if Kihyun was alright. “That man just stole my whip,” Kihyun announced, and Wonho turned back to look at him, glancing at his whip before worriedly looking up.

“How’d you get it back then?” Jooheon asked, and Kihyun motioned behind him, giving his friend a small shrug before replying.

“Some other guy noticed and got it back for me. Then he dragged him away,” Kihyun told them, and Wonho grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers and keeping Kihyun by his side.

“You’re meeting some strange people,” Jooheon said, and Kihyun nodded, having to agree with the statement as he bit his bottom lip. He continued to ponder the strange events as the line grew smaller, and soon enough it was their turn, Jooheon heading in first and showing off his own talents.

Kihyun could see the light shifting behind the tent, and he heard exclamations of amazement, Jooheon’s powers exciting the first round of judges as they watched him put on a small show. Kihyun felt an ache in him to see what Jooheon was doing, but he stayed where he was, Wonho’s hand clasped tightly and reassuringly around his own as the two waited. The tent lit up brightly one final time, and claps could be heard, hushed voices following as they gave Jooheon kind compliments for his display. Jooheon left the tent with a bright smile, and he held the tent open for Hyunwoo to enter, Jooheon standing off to the side now that he had finished.

Kihyun couldn’t see any visible ques on Hyunwoo’s dance, but he felt himself grow nervous from the few gasps he heard, the tent growing quiet as Hyunwoo showed off his own skills to the judges. Kihyun wished even more than before to see how well Hyunwoo danced, but by the sound of the clapping after once more, he knew that the man must have a great talent for it. More hushed compliments followed, and Hyunwoo left the tent, a small smile being his only reaction as he moved to join Jooheon on the side.

“So… do you want me to go first?” Wonho asked, and he gave Kihyun’s hand a small squeeze, Kihyun nodding and smiling up at Wonho as he let go of his hand.

“I know you’ll be perfect,” Kihyun encouraged, and Wonho blushed, bringing his hand up to rub the back of his neck embarrassingly.

“I’ll see you when I’m done,” Wonho said, and he moved away from Kihyun, entering the tent and leaving the boy behind to be the last one of their group in line. Kihyun let out a sigh, and he clenched his hands by his side, suddenly feeling more nervous than before as he wondered if he would be good enough. He had a feeling many people auditioned with their vocals, and he hoped that somehow he would be better, that he would be able to make his group proud with his voice alone.

Kihyun could hear small slices through the air, and he felt himself blush, knowing Wonho was being as amazing as he always was. Kihyun wished he could see him right now, his determined face, the way he smirked when he knew he got his prey right where he wanted them. Kihyun felt himself shiver at the thought of Wonho, and he knew he was getting himself all worked up, wondering if Wonho would take responsibility for it tonight when they were all alone once more. Kihyun reached up and rubbed at his arm, and he didn’t even notice when Wonho was finished, too caught up in his daydream about his love as he exited the tent with a smirk. Wonho noticed Kihyun’s flushed face, and he gave the boy a wink, Kihyun blushing only further as his eyes went wide from the sight. Wonho walked up to him before reaching up and gently caressing his fingers on the side of Kihyun’s neck, and Kihyun shivered once more, a barely audible whine leaving his lips when Wonho bent down and whispered, “good luck,” into his ear.

Wonho pulled away and left him to his own devices, and Kihyun gulped, looking up and at the tent once more as he tried to gather his courage to go inside. He didn’t know who awaited him when he entered, but he knew the other boys had been fine, all seemingly passing easily as they smiled and left the tent after their own small performances. Kihyun took a deep breath before walking forward, and he tentatively grabbed the edge of the tent screen, pulling it back and shuffling inside nervously.

Kihyun first noticed the table on the opposite side of the tent, four older men sitting behind it as they smiled kindly at Kihyun. Kihyun walked forward and bowed politely, and he grabbed onto his arm again, rubbing it anxiously as he forced himself to smile at the men in the room with him. The room was lit with a warm glow due to a few candles, and Kihyun felt himself starting to relax more, knowing he needed to calm down as much as possible if he wanted his sound to be good. The men sat up in their seats as they noticed the boy and his expression, and they took in his small body and pink hair, their eyes widening at his boyish beauty.

“And you are?” one of the older men asked, and Kihyun looked up, biting his lips briefly before moving closer to the table to speak.

“Kihyun…” Kihyun said, the men nodding and smiling as they took in his shy form. One of the older men stood and motioned to the middle of the floor, Kihyun stepping forward into it as he noticed the light was strangely brighter in this one spot.

“And, what will you be showing us today?” another asked, Kihyun finding it in himself to smile at the man.

“I’ll be singing,” Kihyun said, and the men hummed, each nodding their heads as they approved the act.

“Please show us when you feel comfortable,” the last man said, and Kihyun nodded, taking in a deep breath as he looked towards the ground again. Kihyun thought about what to sing, and he let silence fall over them a few more moments, only nodding to himself when he knew what to sing. Kihyun looked up, and he licked his bottom lip, the group of men sitting on the edge of their seats to see how the beautiful boy sounded.

Kihyun took in one more deep breath before singing, his sound filling the tent and escaping through the small slits at the entrance. He sang with his heart, and he brought his hands up, clasping them in front of him as he smiled from his own song. He closed his eyes and sang, and the men stayed silent, still sitting on the edge of their seats as they heard the most beautiful, soft sound in the world. They were amazed by his voice and how well it fit him, and they could feel themselves melt from the sound, Kihyun’s small smiles throughout his song making it all that much better. Kihyun lifted his head even with his eyes closed, and the sound found its way further out of the tent, those still in line frozen and silent as they tried to listen in to the boy as well. Kihyun could feel the song flow through him and towards his audience, and he gave it his all, feeling better now than he was able to release some of the song inside of him.

But it was just a small show, and he finished quickly, his eyes fluttering open as he smiled brightly at the other men in the tent. They stayed quiet as they were still left in awe, and Kihyun felt his own smile fall, embarrassment taking over him as he blushed furiously from their expressions. The men snapped out of it quickly, and they stood up, their lips still parted as they couldn’t get enough of the boy in front of them.

“Where have you been this whole time, someone so beautiful in appearance and in voice?” one man asked, and Kihyun blushed again, shaking his head as he started to rub his arm again.

“I guess this means I passed?” Kihyun quietly asked, and another man smiled warmly, nodding his head as he motioned towards the entrance of the tent.

“I hope to hear you again soon,” the man said, and Kihyun smiled shyly, giving the men another small bow as he left the dimly lit tent and walked back into the bright center of town. Kihyun could feel the eyes on him the moment he left, and he felt them follow him as he walked towards his awaiting friends, Wonho immediately pulling him into his arms as he embraced him tightly.

“You did so good,” Wonho encouraged, and Kihyun blushed again, hugging Wonho back as he smiled into his chest.

“Did we all pass?” Kihyun asked, and Wonho hummed, nodding his head as he looked down at the smaller boy.

“Of course, us guardians wouldn’t let you down like that,” Wonho joked, and Kihyun looked up, pouting as he held Wonho tighter.

“As long as you try your best and are yourselves, I’d never be disappointed. I wish I could do more myself,” Kihyun said, and Wonho shook his head, letting go of Kihyun and bringing his hand up to pet his hair gently.

“You’re already perfect, we couldn’t ask for anything better,” Wonho said, and Kihyun blushed, hiding his face once more as he smiled to himself. Someone came up behind Kihyun, and he felt a hand rest on his shoulder, the boy behind him chuckling as Kihyun turned around to face him instead.

“You had the whole crowd swooning, I swear. I doubt anyone could beat that,” Jooheon said, and Kihyun chuckled, shaking his head as he couldn’t believe what the other had said.

“I’m sure there will be those better than even me,” Kihyun said, and Jooheon shrugged, motioning to the line once more with a smirk on his face.

“I guess we’ll have to wait and see what all those people have to offer. I have a feeling this is going to be a lot of fun,” Jooheon said, and Kihyun sighed, nodding his head as he smiled at his friend.

“Let’s meet up with the others and see where they got us a place to sleep. Maybe we can grab dinner together as well,” Wonho suggested, and Kihyun saw Hyunwoo visibly light up at the thought of food, Kihyun chuckling as he smiled towards his friend.

“Sounds good!” Kihyun cheerfully said, and the group started to make their way to their friends, their stomachs empty and ready for some local food.

~~~~~~~~~

Kihyun set his backpack down on the ground with a huff, his body fighting exhaustion as he stretched. The group had met up and had a large dinner, full of local foods that were amazing to Kihyun’s taste buds. When they had finished, the other boys led them back to a two floor wooden inn, the group split up into three separate rooms, Kihyun sharing his with Wonho. Kihyun looked around the room before moving to the window, and he smiled, looking down at the small flower bed on the window sill before turning to the door to his room.

The door opened with a loud creak, and Wonho shuffled inside, placing his own bag down next to Kihyun’s before flopping down onto the bed. Kihyun smiled to himself at the sight of the boy, and he bounced over, jumping on the bed and onto Wonho while letting out a small giggle. Wonho let out a small huff at the sudden weight on top of him, but he let his hands relax on Kihyun’s hips, holding the body still as he straddled him. Wonho smiled up at Kihyun, and Kihyun smiled even wider himself, happy to have time alone with Wonho once more after their strange day and after meeting even stranger people.

“I’m so happy we can be alone for a little while now,” Kihyun said, sighing as he bent forward, placing his arms around Wonho’s neck while snuggling into the boy’s chest. Wonho let out a chuckle at how cute Kihyun was acting, and he grasped Kihyun’s hips a little tighter, trying to fight back his own urges for a little while longer.

“Yeah, it’s been a long day,” Wonho agreed, and he slowly rubbed his thumb in circles on Kihyun’s hip, the boy sighing as he smiled into Wonho’s chest.

“I wish I could’ve seen your talent,” Kihyun said, and Wonho smirked, looking down at Kihyun as he held him down.

“Hmm, but wasn’t I supposed to show you yours?” Wonho asked, and Kihyun froze, looking up at Wonho curiously as the other’s gaze traveled to his lips.

“What do you mean?” Kihyun asked, and Wonho grabbed Kihyun’s hips harshly, a small groan leaving his lips as he repositioned the boy on top of his crotch. Kihyun felt himself gasp when he felt Wonho’s hard length under him, and he squirmed, feeling the heat rise quickly inside of him at the thought of being intimate with Wonho once more.

“Do you want me to show you?” Wonho huskily asked, and Kihyun couldn’t help but nod, his head already growing foggy as he fell back onto Wonho’s chest, gripping his shirt into his balled up fists.

“P-Please…” Kihyun softly said, and Wonho smirked, grinding up into Kihyun teasingly and listening as the boy let out a small mewl.

Wonho slowly let go of Kihyun, and he got off the bed, walking over to his backpack before grabbing something out of it. Kihyun flipped onto his back as he stared curiously at Wonho, and the boy smirked when he saw Kihyun, the boy biting his lip while waiting patiently for his lover. Wonho slowly pulled up before sauntering back over to the bed, and he moved towards the headrest, gently grabbing Kihyun’s hand into his own before showing him what he held in his own hands.

“Is this alright?” Wonho asked, and Kihyun gasped, noticing the small amount of rope and silk in his hand. Kihyun felt nervous, but he knew he wanted it just as much as Wonho, if not more. Whatever previously happened in the shadow realm was completely different than what Wonho embodied, and he knew no matter what he would be safe, putting all his trust in the love of his life as he nodded his head with a shy smile.

“Yes, please,” Kihyun said, and Wonho smiled, gently rubbing his thumb on Kihyun’s wrist before moving to place it above his head. 

Kihyun laid down onto the bed as Wonho placed his hands above him on the pillow, and he started to tie them together with the rope, keeping the bondage tight, but not uncomfortable. Kihyun tried to move his wrists when Wonho pulled away, and he giggled when he caught Wonho smirking at him, giving a small tisk as he moved to tie them to the headboard as well. Kihyun felt his body relax as Wonho finished, and he smiled up at him, his body already squirming as Wonho stared hungrily at him.

“You look so good like this, tied up and all mine,” Wonho said, and Kihyun flushed, a shiver racking through his body as he gently tugged on his binds. “Maybe I should just tease you the whole night, leaving you hot and bothered without any time to sleep,” Wonho said, slowly bringing his hand down to touch Kihyun’s wrist, before gently dragging his fingers down his arm. Kihyun let out a small whine, and Wonho smirked, licking his bottom lip as he watched Kihyun’s hips squirm.

“D-Don’t be mean,” Kihyun whined, his head falling to the side as he felt Wonho’s hand drag down his clothed chest, stopping to gently thumb at his nipple on the way down. Kihyun let out a small moan as he arched into the touch, but Wonho pulled away, bringing his hand down even lower as his touches grew slower.

“I think it's in your best interest to be nice right now, Kihyun,” Wonho said, his hand coming to a stop right above Kihyun’s clothed crotch. Kihyun tried to push his hips up into the touch, in hopes of having any small amount of friction to his half hard length, but Wonho only pulled away, chuckling to himself as he showed Kihyun the black silk strip in his hands once more. “Let’s try something else… if you’re good, I’ll take it off,” Wonho said, and he moved back up to Kihyun’s head, placing the silk in front of his eyes before tying it behind his head. Kihyun let out a gasp as he was suddenly blinded, and he felt himself heat up more, now that he didn’t know where Wonho was, or what he would do to Kihyun.

Kihyun felt Wonho’s fingers touch his lips, and he parted them, feeling as Wonho stuck a few fingers inside, waiting for Kihyun to suck on them eagerly while he couldn’t see. Wonho let out a groan when he felt Kihyun’s pillowy lips surround his digits, and Kihyun licked and sucked on them, trying to be his best for Wonho in hopes he would be rewarded. Wonho’s stare was hard and lustful as he watched the other play with his fingers, and he slowly dragged them out, listening to the boy’s small whines as he dragged the spit on his fingers across the boy’s soft cheek.

“Eager…” Wonho whispered, and Kihyun nodded, letting out a small moan as he unknowingly kicked his hips up into the air once more.

“P-Please touch me…” Kihyun softly begged, and Wonho hummed, moving his hand back down to Kihyun’s chest to thumb at his nipple once more.

“I’m being too kind tonight,” Wonho said to himself, Kihyun’s soft whines and moans filling the room along with his words. Kihyun wished he could see Wonho, but the lack of sight made his touches all the more there, driving him more crazy as his skin felt even more sensitive. Wonho gently pinched his nipple, and Kihyun arched with it, his lips parting as a long moan passed through them. Wonho traveled his gaze from his lips, down his arched chest, to his hips, and he let out a small groan at the sight of his tented shorts, the boy looking deliciously sexy as he was tied to the bed.

Wonho let go of his nipple, and he rested his palm on the boy’s chest, holding him down as he continued to squirm on the bed. “This is what you do best,” Wonho said, Kihyun’s cheeks flushed as he wondered what Wonho was seeing in him. “You have an unnatural talent of riling me up… I can’t contain myself when you look and sound like this,” Wonho said, smoothing his hand down the boy’s shirt before pushing his hand under it. Kihyun shivered at the touch, and he bit his bottom lip, feeling the throbbing in his member as he wished to be touched there too.

“W-Wonho…” Kihyun whispered in a moan, and Wonho brought his gaze back up to the boy, taking in the way he was biting his lip as he unknowingly tugged at his binds. Wonho groaned as he gave in, bending down and capturing Kihyun’s lips on his own, surprising the boy as he let out a muffled peep. Kihyun kissed back eagerly after a moment, and Wonho smirked into the kiss, biting down on his bottom lip and sticking his tongue in when the boy gasped at the feeling. Kihyun felt Wonho drag his tongue around his mouth, and he moaned, Wonho’s hand moving up to play with his other nipple under his shirt, Kihyun’s head growing dizzy as Wonho played and kissed him at the same time. Kihyun couldn’t get enough of how Wonho tasted, and when the older moved away, he whined, only wanting more as Wonho kept teasing his nipples until they were sore and hard.

“I love when you say my name that way, like my touch means everything to you,” Wonho said, bringing his hand back down Kihyun's soft flat stomach. Kihyun slowly arched further into the touch, and when he stopped just above his crotch again, Kihyun let out a frustrated cry, blinking back the tears behind his blindfold as he waited for what Wonho would do next. Kihyun sputtered and whined as he rolled his hips, but Wonho only stayed still, watching the other lustfully as he silently begged for Wonho to touch him where he wanted it the most. “If you want me to make you feel good, you’ll need to beg for it,” Wonho said, and he pulled away, walking across the room and sitting on a chair as he left Kihyun alone and tied to the bed.

Kihyun let out a loud whine when he felt Wonho’s touch leave him, and he could hear the other move away, now knowing that he wasn’t by his side anymore. Kihyun pulled one his binds as he kicked his hips into the air, and a few small hiccups sounded in the room, Kihyun already tearing up from his own sexual frustration. Kihyun bit his lip as he hid his face into the side of his arm, and he let out a loud groan, knowing Wonho was still watching him as he left him defenceless and turned on. 

“W-Wonho, please come back…” Kihyun softly said, but Wonho stayed where he was, palming at his own hard length through his shorts as he watched the other squirm and struggle. “I-I need you…” Kihyun begged, and Wonho let out a groan, biting his own bottom lip as he gave more friction down onto his crotch.

“What do you want me to do to you?” Wonho asked, raising an eyebrow at Kihyun as he heard the boy let out a small sniffle.

“T-To touch me…” Kihyun said, the tears already leaving his eyes the longer Wonho was away from him. Wonho stayed silent for a few moments still palming himself, and Kihyun whined again, his crotch now hurting as his shorts felt impossibly tight around him.

“Don’t you think you should be punished for leaving me today?” Wonho asked, and Kihyun gasped at the suggestion, his length twitching in his confines as his body started to heat up more.

“P-Punished?” Kihyun softly asked, and Wonho hummed, standing up from his chair and silently walking towards the boy on the bed once more.

“Yeah, bad boys need to be punished,” Wonho said, Kihyun jumping when he heard the other closer to him now. Kihyun eagerly turned towards his voice, and Wonho raised an eyebrow, still palming himself as he let out a small groan from the feeling.

“W-What do you want me t-to do?” Kihyun innocently asked, and Wonho chuckled, his gaze traveling down Kihyun’s defenseless body, taking in the way his shirt was slightly raised from his squirming, and the way his shorts were tented, his length bulging through them as it eagerly awaited Wonho’s touch.

“I want you to cum more than once… three times,” Wonho said, and Kihyun gasped, his body trembling as he thought about how much torture he would go through to get there.

“T-Three?!” Kihyun exclaimed, his body jumping when he felt Wonho’s hand suddenly on his throat. Kihyun let his head fall back as Wonho gently held on, and Wonho stared at him with a hard, lustful glare, smirking when he felt Kihyun gulp roughly under his hand.

“It’s either three, or none at all,” Wonho said, and Kihyun felt even dizzier than before, knowing how good this would make him feel, even if he knew he would feel exhausted by the end of it all. Kihyun stayed quiet as he thought, but Wonho only sighed, pulling his hand away and listening as Kihyun cried out, the boy scared that Wonho had changed his mind and wasn’t going to give him the release he needed.

“T-Three! I can d-do three!” Kihyun exclaimed, and Wonho smirked, drinking in Kihyun’s moans when he moved back to play with his nipples again.

“Once we start, I won’t stop until I’ve given you all three,” Wonho warned, and Kihyun nodded, biting his bottom lip as he arched into Wonho’s hand. “But, if it becomes too much or you feel scared or uncomfortable, I want you to shout ‘red,’ alright?” Wonho asked, and Kihyun let out a sigh of relief, knowing that no matter what, Wonho was still giving the control back over to Kihyun. Kihyun nodded and Wonho smiled, pulling away once more as he moved to sit on top of the bed.

Wonho sat in between Kihyun’s legs, and he slowly dragged his hands up and down Kihyun’s soft calves, feeling as the muscles under them twitched, and watching as the boy melted further into the bed. Kihyun unknowingly started to pull his legs up to close them, but Wonho grabbed them roughly, pulling them out and holding them still as he let out a small hum. “Don’t make me tie your ankle’s to the bed as well,” Wonho warned, and Kihyun let out a small whimper, shaking his head as he let out a breathy moan, Wonho pulling one of his legs up to teeth at his inner thigh. Kihyun could only feel the touches as he could still see nothing, but even the teasing felt amazing, his length unbearably hard as he slowly grinded into the air, wishing more than anything to feel any sort of friction on his crotch.

Wonho pushed Kihyun’s leg up even higher, until his knee was pushed against his chest, and he gasped, feeling as Wonho licked and kissed his thigh, his body still trembling from the small touches. Kihyun let out a small mewl when Wonho bit down, but he kissed it lovingly after, as if apologizing for his roughness and was making sure that Kihyun felt okay. Kihyun tugged on his binds once more, and Wonho let his leg fall down, rubbing his hand soothingly up and down his thighs this time as he watched the boy twitch in his shorts.

“I think it’s time to take these off,” Wonho said, gently grabbing at the end of his shorts and tugging on them. Kihyun let out a loud moan as an agreement, and Wonho chuckled, teasingly dragging his fingers under them as he smirked at the boy. Kihyun started to squirm once more, and Wonho gave in, reaching up and unclasping the shorts before pulling them down, Kihyun letting out a loud moan of relief when he felt less constricted on his hard length. Wonho moved enough to pull his shorts all the way off, and he let out a small hum, looking down at the boy’s boxers and the small wet patch on the front of them. “Someone’s making a mess,” Wonho said, and Kihyun let out a whimper, feeling as Wonho gently tapped the wet spot, forcing Kihyun to kick up his hips as Wonho chuckled from his eagerness.

Kihyun could suddenly feel Wonho’s hot breath fan against his boxers, and he let out another moan, knowing the boy’s mouth was so close to his length. Kihyun tried to jerk into it, but Wonho was quicker, grabbing onto his hip and holding him down as he listened to the boy desperately whine. Wonho only continued on, breathing hot puffs against it until he couldn’t wait anymore, and he licked a stripe up Kihyun’s hard, clothed length, letting out a moan of his own as Kihyun’s loud one drowned him out. Kihyun sputtered and whimpered at the touch, and Wonho couldn’t help but lick it once more, too eager to taste Kihyun finally, to drink in his sounds, to feel his soft skin on his fingers and tongue. Wonho pulled back and pulled Kihyun’s boxers off, and Kihyun gasped, feeling the cold air hit his member as it fell onto his lower stomach, the muscle twitching sporadically as he felt even more sensitive due to his blind situation.

Wonho leaned in again, and he kissed Kihyun’s inner thigh, licking his way up as Kihyun squirmed on the bed, waiting for the moment that Wonho would give in and touch his member. Wonho smirked against his thigh, and he brought his hand up, touching the tip of Kihyun’s length and watching as the boy buckled from the sudden sensitive touch, Wonho trying his best to hold him down as he continued to kiss his thigh. Wonho took the tip in between his fingers and started to gently roll it, and Kihyun started to struggle, pulling on the bonds as he let out loud moans, the tears flowing again from the touches that felt like too much and too good all at once.

“W-Wonho!” Kihyun screamed, and Wonho chuckled, suddenly moving up and taking the boy into his mouth, Kihyun letting out a loud screaming moan when he felt the wet heat around his length. Kihyun’s eyes shot open, but he couldn’t see anything, only being able to feel as Wonho slowly started to suck him off, moaning around the length as he tasted Kihyun fully for the first time. Kihyun tried to buck into his mouth, but Wonho growled, holding down the boy’s hips with his hand as he let go of Kihyun’s length with a small “pop.”

“Stay still,” Wonho warned, and Kihyun didn’t have the time to answer, Wonho already aching to taste Kihyun again as he slid his member back into his mouth. Kihyun cried out as he felt Wonho’s tongue run against the long vein on his member, and he trembled, knowing he was close to the edge already after all the teasing words and touches. Wonho started to bob slowly up and down, and Kihyun felt dizier, his full length making its way into the wet heat as Wonho sucked, the man born without a gag reflex, and able to take Kihyun’s entire length comfortably. Kihyun moaned as he trembled, and Wonho groaned around him, letting his hips go as he allowed the boy to fuck into his mouth.

Kihyun unknowingly began to thrust, too lost in the sensations as Wonho edged him closer, sucking and licking everywhere that made Kihyun fall closer to the point of no return. His hips kicked up and down, and Wonho reached under, grabbing onto the back of his thighs as he began to lift him, forcing Kihyun’s small body to fuck into his mouth as the other pulled on his binds and let the tears pour from his eyes. Kihyun felt too sensitive, but Wonho wouldn’t stop, using Kihyun however he liked to reach his first orgasm, the boy screaming and crying as he began to struggle harder. Wonho sucked down onto him harshly, and he pushed the boy all the way into the back of his throat, stars exploding behind Kihyun’s eyes when he suddenly came, the release unexpected and the contractions hitting his body full force. Wonho continued to suck him through it, and Kihyun sobbed, feeling so good after the release, his chest heaving and his body shaking from his first orgasm.

Wonho drank all of the boy’s cum before pulling back, and he rested Kihyun back onto the bed, watching as the boy panted and moaned, the orgasm still wracking through him as he arched off the bed. Wonho watched the boy cum with wide, lustful eyes, and he groaned, reaching forward and grabbing the length into his hand before giving it a few thrusts. Kihyun spasmed at the feeling, but his chest only arched more, his head falling to the side as moans spilled from his lips along with a small amount of drool, his body being forced into flames again as Wonho worked him past the point of post orgasm and into oversensitivity. 

“Two more,” Wonho huskily said, and Kihyun sobbed, shaking his head exhaustedly side to side as he started to go soft, Wonho’s touches too much as he slowly dragged his hand up and down Kihyun’s member.

“S’too much…” Kihyun moaned, but Wonho only chuckled, leaning in to lick the tip of Kihyun’s length as he watched the boy convulse under him. Wonho let go of Kihyun’s length after a few pumps, and he let it fall back onto Kihyun’s stomach, Wonho shifted on the bed to grab something else while Kihyun waited anxiously. Kihyun let continuous whines and mewls leave his mouth as he squirmed on the bed, and he jumped when he felt Wonho tightly grab onto his thighs, throwing his legs over Wonho’s shoulders as the other sat up more on the bed. Kihyun’s backside was lifted up slightly, and he started to tremble, the fire only bursting through him once more when he imagined how exposed he suddenly was in front of Wonho.

“I think it’s time to direct our attention somewhere else…” Wonho lowly spoke, and Kihyun felt himself shiver when he knew what he was talking about, his thighs tightening around Wonho as he tried to close his legs. Wonho only laughed as Kihyun heard a small pop of a lid opening in the room, and he jumped when something cold suddenly touched his rim, the thing circling around him and warming up before Wonho decided to fully play with him. Kihyun arched towards the finger as he felt his member twitch once more, and Wonho raised an eyebrow, impressed with how quickly Kihyun was able to gather himself after his first orgasm.

“W-Wonho… please…” Kihyun breathlessly said, and Wonho smirked, a hum leaving his lips as he only continued to teasingly circle Kihyun’s rim.

“Are you sure you’re ready?” Wonho asked, and Kihyun quickly nodded, sputtering on his breath as he started to tug on his binds once more. Kihyun lifted his head as if to look at Wonho, and he parted his lips, breathing heavily out of them as Wonho stared back at the blinded boy in lust. “I’m not going to go easy,” Wonho warned, and Kihyun groaned, letting his head fall back down once more as he nodded eagerly again, his body aching the moment Wonho pushed his digit in, filling Kihyun up and making him feel so good.

Kihyun let out a loud moan as Wonho continued to push his finger in further, and he pushed out slowly, the drag teasing as he tried to get Kihyun used to the touch. Kihyun moaned and panted, and Wonho pushed in again, feeling around Kihyun and letting out a small groan when he felt the boy clench around him. “God Kihyun, you’re so tight… wonder what you’ll feel like around my cock,” Wonho growled, and Kihyun moved, using his leverage on Wonho’s shoulders to push himself down onto the finger. Wonho smirked as he watched Kihyun eagerly try to fill himself up, and after a few times he surprised him with a second finger, Kihyun letting out a small shriek followed by a moan as he began to grow even fuller.

“Y’make me f-feel s’good…” Kihyun sloppily said, drunk off of the pleasure Wonho was giving him. Wonho sat up further as he pushed the two digits in roughly, and he listened to Kihyun’s scream of pleasure, wanting to make the other feel even better as he fucked him with his fingers. Kihyun squirmed and let out endless moans, high pitched and breathy as Wonho continued to finger him, and he felt himself growing hotter as Wonho purposely missed the spot he wanted him to touch, only focusing on getting him ready, rather than push him over the edge. Kihyun whined when Wonho pulled his fingers all the way out, and Wonho watched the boy clench around nothing, his body shaking as Wonho only lifted his lower half higher into the air.

Kihyun felt himself blink a few times as he waited impatiently, and he cried out when Wonho thrusted three fingers into him, going at a fast pace without waiting for Kihyun to adjust, the boy moaning and crying as both the pain and pleasure felt so good. Kihyun stretched his head back as he tugged on the ropes, and Wonho continued to thrust into him fastly, pulling the moans out of him at a fast pace. Kihyun could barely understand where he was anymore, the feeling too good as Wonho spread him out fully, and when he finally jammed his fingers against Kihyun’s prostate, Kihyun convulsed, seeing sparks in his eyes once more as he let out a scream.

Wonho didn’t let up after that, hitting his sensitive prostate over and over again, the boy crying and sputtering as he felt his strange buildup once more. He gasped and panted, and Wonho gave in, leaning in to take Kihyun into his mouth once more, his finger hitting Kihyun’s prostate with enough force to drive his hips up and into his mouth. Kihyun spasmed as he felt the pain mixed with pleasure wash through him, and Wonho milked him past the point once more, Kihyun’s orgasm even more intense as it racked through him, tearing him apart from the inside out as he sobbed and cried, the feeling of the orgasm as painful as it was pleasurable. Kihyun tried to pull away but Wonho held onto him, and before he could even get over the orgasm, Wonho pulled the boy back down, pushing something else past his rim before pushing harshly inside of him.

Kihyun screamed as he wondered what was inside of him now, the thing much longer and girthier than Wonho’s fingers. Kihyun couldn’t help but clenched around it, his second orgasm still coursing through him, and he knew he would be a wreck for his third, his head too dizzy and his body too exhausted to do anything but take. Wonho moved forward and tore the blind fold off of him, and Kihyun immediately blinked away the tears, trying to get a good look at Wonho as the other only moaned and stared back at Kihyun. 

Kihyun now knew that Wonho had pushed his own member inside of Kihyun, and Kihyun couldn’t help but scream again in pleasure, in love with everything that was Wonho, the feeling of him inside of him, and the noises escaping his lips as he used Kihyun to chase his own orgasm. Kihyun spasmed everytime Wonho hit his prostate dead on, his tears still pouring out as he was pushed even further into over stimulation, but he moaned in happiness, smiling up at Wonho as the other only thrusted into him faster. Wonho groaned as he grabbed onto Kihyun’s thighs, and he pushed them back, Kihyun now almost bent in half as Wonho climbed on top of him, thrusting down into him and hitting his prostate with every thrust. Kihyun felt completely drained and fucked out, and he let out a loud cry when he felt the build up once more, wondering how he was even able to manage a third orgasm.

Kihyun struggled in his bonds as Wonho fucked him, and he tossed his head side to side, his body flushed in pleasure and pain from Wonho’s administrations. The sex was heated and loud, but it was perfect, the time between the two their best moments as they grew even closer to one another. Kihyun threw his head back as he came suddenly, and he screamed, sobbing and crying as he watched his own member barely spurt out anything, the third orgasm more intense than the rest, and dryer now that he had been completely milked. Kihyun’s eyes widened as his jaw fell open, and his eyes fell into the back of his head, his vision growing dark as the third orgasm racked his body, words sputtering out of his mouth as he cried and shook his head side to side. Wonho closed his eyes as he gritted his teeth, and he let Kihyun’s contractions push him over the edge, the boy cumming hard as he continued to fuck Kihyun through his orgasm.

Kihyun sobbed as he let Wonho use him to finish, and when Wonho slid out, Kihyun trembled and panted, his chest heaving from feeling so good three times in a row. Wonho was panting too, and he fell onto the bed next to Kihyun, his hand resting on the boy’s stomach as Kihyun jumped from the touch, suddenly more sensitive than before. Kihyun whimpered as the tears started to calm down, and Wonho moved up, immediately untying the boy and pulling him into his arms, Kihyun melting as he let the love of his life embrace him in warmth and comfort after his pleasurable rough treatment.

“How was it?” Wonho asked, slightly scared that he had taken things too far with Kihyun. Kihyun stayed silent for a few more seconds before smiling into Wonho’s chest, and he cuddled in further, the other gently picking up his raw, sore wrists and giving them gentle kisses.

“Amazing… it felt right,” Kihyun softly said, and Wonho let out a relieved sigh, throwing Kihyun’s arm over his shoulder as he tucked his head into the other’s neck.

“I feel like I get carried away… you’re like glass to me, and each time I feel like I might break you. But, you look the cutest when you’re close to being broken,” Wonho said, and Kihyun gasped, a small sigh leaving his lips when Wonho gently kissed at his neck.

“I’m not glass… but, maybe I don’t mind being broken…” Kihyun softly said, feeling as Wonho kissed a little more roughly on his neck. Kihyun let out a low moan when Wonho started to suck down onto his shoulder, and when he pulled away he left the spot sore and bruised, a mark only for Wonho and Kihyun to find.

“You can stop me at any time. While I love being with you like this, we don’t need this to show our love,” Wonho explained, and Kihyun felt his heart burst with joy, knowing Wonho loved Kihyun for everything about him, and cared for him deeply.

“I love you so much Wonho… so much, that sometimes it hurts,” Kihyun slowly said, and Wonho moved back up, gently kissing the tip of Kihyun’s nose as he smiled at the boy’s soft giggles.

“Nothing will tear us apart,” Wonho promised him, and Kihyun nodded, hoping more than anything that he was right, and that after everything was done, the two would find a way to still be together forever. Kihyun sighed as he closed his eyes, and Wonho held him close, letting his own eyes flutter shut as they dreamed about the day, and what may come of it tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this. I also love adding in Jack. Think of him as like a younger Brad Pitt, super handsome. I didn't expect the birth of Jack, but let's see where my story takes him hehehe. Also, wonder what's up with his thin friend, Cannon? Or the klepto in the striped shirt, or the one who stopped him after he stole the whip? Will there be more people? Will the boy's win the competition?


	25. Another Drink?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short chapter, but I have a character written in who I love, and will stay for us the whole shard adventure. The chapter is short, but it is all one scene, and everything is really important, so read carefully! The clues are all there, they just might not make sense for now lol

The group sat inside the bar of the town, having decided to go there when the sun was at its brightest, and the town was at its hottest. It was midday and the group was starving, and after a few recommendations from the locals for this bar, the group gave in, making their way towards the large two floor building, the owners living on the second floor, while the bar was on the first. Kihyun had been scared at first to see how rowdy it was inside, but he felt relieved when they opened the door, the atmosphere cheerful, with laughter and drinks being passed around by friends and family.

Kihyun sat on a bar stool in between Wonho and Changkyun, the boy’s sitting in a line as they waited to see the bartender. Kihyun wasn’t interested in drinking, but he was hungry, and he knew that the bar also had a large selection of dishes to choose from. Kihyun hummed quietly to himself while the boy’s talked to one another, and a sigh left his lips when he felt Wonho’s hand move to the small of his back, his thumb rubbing in tiny circles as he kept his own conversation up with Hyungwon.

Hyunwoo had reached out to him that morning, asking him to pick a song in which he wanted to sing so Hyunwoo could put his dance together, Kihyun thinking hard about what would suit the two of them the best. Kihyun looked up as soon as the barmaid entered his eyesight, and she smiled down at him, placing a small glass in front of where he sat before giving him a small wink.

“Fellow over there bought it for you,” the woman said, and she turned away, taking care of a few customers as Kihyun stared wide eyed down at the drink. Wonho looked over at Kihyun before following his gaze, and his eyebrows furrowed, looking up at the boy right after as he wondered where the drink had come from.

“What’s this?” Wonho asked, and Kihyun gently shrugged, pushing the drink farther away from him as he looked up at Wonho.

“The lady told me someone bought me a drink… but I don’t want it,” Kihyun said, and Wonho nodded, concern etched in his face as he turned around to see if he could spot the person who bought the drink. Kihyun looked back at the drink and frowned, taking in it’s strange appearance, and how small it was, Kihyun’s knowledge on drinks limited to the few he had while growing up. Kihyun felt his stomach grumble as he thought about food once more, and he decided to push the moment past him, hoping the lady would come back so he could order a meal for himself.

Wonho turned around after a few and wrapped his arm around Kihyun’s side, protectively holding him close as he frowned at the drink once more. Kihyun reached forward to push it farther away, and the lady came back, a pout on her face when she saw he didn’t drink it yet. “It’s a shame, but now you have two,” the lady said, and she placed another drink in front of him, this one in a taller glass and the substance a lighter color. Kihyun frowned again as he saw the second drink, and Wonho’s embrace tightened for a moment, Kihyun knowing the other was now growing agitated as well as worried.

“Who keeps sending you drinks? Can’t they see you didn’t want the first one…” Wonho mumbled, sighing loudly after as he glanced over his head again. Kihyun stayed silent for the most part, put off from the random drinks bought by the stranger, and feeling like he was being forced into drinking if the other kept buying them.

Wonho looked away, and someone suddenly came up from behind Kihyun, a boy who looked only a few years old. He tapped Kihyun’s shoulder, and Kihyun whipped his head around, his eyes widening when he saw the thin, cute boy behind him, a large smile on his face, and a small wave with his hand. Kihyun spun in his seat enough to politely face the other, and the boy took a step closer, looking up at Kihyun with joyful eyes as he suddenly grabbed his hand into his own.

“You look just like mommy!” the boy cheerfully said, and Kihyun felt his eyes widen, his lips parting in surprise as he stared down at the boy.

“Y-your mom?” Kihyun asked in shock, the boy nodding happily as he turned his head before looking around the bar.

“But, I can’t find her or daddy,” the boy said, and Kihyun felt his eyes fall, feeling a little worried for the boy that seemed to be on his own.

“Are you alone right now?” Kihyun questioned, and the boy turned back to Kihyun, nodding before giving him a small smile.

“I haven’t seen them in a long time!” the boy exclaimed, and Kihyun started to feel even more worried, his hand tightening around the little boy’s as he looked cautiously around the bar.

“Would you like me to help you find them?” Kihyun gently asked, trying his best to smile and reassure the boy. Kihyun was shocked when the other shook his head, still smiling as he let go of Kihyun’s hand.

“Uh uh, they said they would be back soon, I’m waiting like they told me to,” the boy said, and Kihyun nodded slowly, wondering why the parents would leave a child this young alone for so long. “But you’re pretty and look like mommy, so it was nice to meet you mister!” the kid exclaimed, and Kihyun watched the kid stumble to bow before running off, slamming the door of the bar open before leaving his sight. Kihyun felt more confused than before, and when he slowly turned around, there were three more drinks sitting on the bar in front of him, his eyes widening once more as he whipped his head towards Wonho.

“What’s going on?!” Kihyun asked in bewilderment, and Wonho slowly shook his head, glaring down at the strangely colored drinks before slowly turning to Kihyun.

“I think you have an admirer,” Wonho slowly said, and Kihyun froze, staring at Wonho before shaking his head.

“That’s great and all, but I already have you, and I don’t feel like drinking right now. Especially drinks from some stranger,” Kihyun said, Wonho’s gaze softening as he heard Kihyun’s words. Wonho was about to speak up when one more drink was placed in front of Kihyun, and Kihyun looked up at the bartender in shock, the woman seemingly confused herself by all the drinks in front of Kihyun still full.

“Could you please tell us who keeps sending these drinks?” Wonho asked the woman, and she looked nervous, gently settling down the glass in her hand before staring at all the other drinks.

“They didn’t want me to say who they were, but I can tell you that they are sitting in the back of the bar, in the reserved seats,” the woman said, and she left before the two could ask her anything else, Wonho sighing as he sat forward to move the glasses away from Kihyun.

“Something seems weird about this town,” Wonho said, and Kihyun nodded, watching Wonho move the glasses before replying.

“Maybe these drinks are a sort of message?” Kihyun asked, and Wonho shrugged, turning to Kihyun and gently grabbing his hand while wearing a puzzled look.

“A message?” Wonho asked, and Kihyun nodded, furrowing his eyebrows as he tried to figure out what each one could mean.

“Drinks have names, right? So maybe someone is trying to tell us something by sending all these over,” Kihyun said, and Wonho’s eyes widened, nodding as he looked at the drinks all clumped together now.

“Okay… we should ask the barmaid what the names are first,” Wonho said, and Kihyun looked over, Wonho motioning for the barmaid to come back as she smiled warmly at them.

“Still curious who sent these over?” she asked, and Kihyun nodded, looking down at the drinks before motioning to them.

“We’re curious to figure out the different names of these drinks. They’re all different, so I was wondering if there was a reason that the person chose these specific ones,” Kihyun explained, and the woman nodded, her lips parted in awe as she heard Kihyun’s explanation.

“Huh, that might be the case… well, this one here is called ‘Black Velvet.’ It's a layered drink of stout and champagne, that’s where the dark color comes from,” the woman said, pointing to the first drink. It was layered in color, clearer on the bottom, and dark brown on top, and it was served in a clear beer tankard. Kihyun nodded, taking note of the name, and the woman giggled, reaching over for a small piece of paper and a pen-like object for Kihyun to write the names down with.

“Oh… thanks,” Kihyun said, taking the paper into his hand before writing down “Black Velvet.” The woman giggled again as Kihyun blushed, and Wonho watched the two with a soft smile, reaching his hand over to rest on the small of Kihyun’s back as they listened on.

“This one is known as a ‘Snake Bite,’ equal parts lager and cider,” the woman said, pointing to the next glass on the table. It was in a taller glass, the color of the drink a dark burgundy. Kihyun wrote the name down and felt Wonho’s hand soothe into his back, the boy turning his head to look at his love questioningly.

“Black Velvet and Snake Bite?” Kihyun asked, and Wonho shrugged, looking away from the boy for a moment as he tried to think of what they could mean.

“No clue just yet,” Wonho said, and Kihyun sighed, nodding his head before looking at the drinks once more.

“For the third drink, we have ‘Four Score,’ three parts brandy, two parts lillet, and one part yellow chartreuse,” the woman said, motioning to the cocktail in the smaller, but wider looking glass. It was the color of blood orange, and Kihyun frowned at it, wondering what the name of this one meant, and how it applied to the others as well. “And this one is ‘Chi-Chi!’” the woman happily said, grabbing the glass of milky booze and holding it in front of her. “It’s my favorite, basically a piña colada, but instead of the rum, we add vodka!” the woman said, placing the drink on the table. Kihyun wrote the name of the drink down before eyeing it, and he reached forward, Wonho watching him with a smirk as he cautiously took it into his hands.

“It’s not poisoned, is it?” Kihyun asked, and the girl chuckled, shaking her head as she pointed to herself.

“Nope! Made it myself, so I should know if I poisoned it or not,” she said, and Kihyun sighed, bringing the drink to his lips before taking a sip. Kihyun wasn’t a drinker, only having drank a few selective times with his family and without anything hard hitting, and so when he tasted the vodka, he made a face, scrunching up his nose as he put the drink back down. Wonho laughed before bringing his hand up to gently scratch the back of Kihyun’s neck, and Kihyun looked over at him, pouting as he felt the burn down his throat.

“People like this?” Kihyun asked, and Wonho nodded, grabbing the drink himself and throwing it back almost effortlessly. Kihyun felt his lips part in awe before Wonho suddenly pulled his face closer by the back of his neck, a small peep leaving the boy’s mouth as he was so close to Wonho now.

“Maybe it’ll be easier if you taste it off my lips,” Wonho huskily said, only loud enough for Kihyun to hear, and Kihyun felt his cheeks flush, his eyes darting to Wonho’s lips before bringing them back up to his eyes.

“Uh- um, t-the names…” Kihyun stuttered, and Wonho chuckled, letting go of Kihyun as he shivered from his thoughts. Kihyun could smell the drink on Wonho’s breath, and it was tempting to taste Wonho right here in front of everyone and melt from his kisses. But, they had work to do, and spending time with a buzzed Wonho would have to wait until later. Wonho’s hand continued to lightly scratch at his neck, and when he looked up at the barmaid, she had a bright blush on her own face, her mouth parted as she watched the tempting scene between the two males.

“Y-Yeah… the drinks…” the woman said, glancing at the now empty glass before smiling to herself, and she glanced between the boy’s once more, an intense look in her eyes after witnessing the passionate display. “This is a ‘Vesper,’ a drink made with gin, vodka, and kina lillet,” the woman said, and Kihyun looked down at the names he had written, feeling more confused as each drink name was announced. Wonho looked at the names too before sighing, and he sat back in his seat, gazing at Kihyun as he wondered what he was thinking.

“What’s the last one called?” Changkyun suddenly asked, sitting forward in his seat and smirking at the woman. Kihyun whipped his head to his friend in surprise, not knowing that the other had been listening to their conversation the entire time.

“Changkyun?” Kihyun asked, but Changkyun only turned to smirk at him instead, reaching forward to grab the Vector off the table. Before he could take a sip Wonho stopped him, and Chankgyun frowned, glaring at his friend before sighing and waving him off.

“You’re no fun,” Changkyun said, and Wonho set the drink down, lifting an eyebrow up at the younger before chuckling.

“Not when you’re only 18,” Wonho said, and Changkyun sighed, smiling to himself after a few moments and looking up at the woman once more.

“So?” the younger asked, and Kihyun reached over to pinch Changkyun, upset at his attitude towards the woman who was only trying to be helpful.

“Last one is called a ‘Rusty Nail,’ made with drambuie and scotch whisky,” she said, and Kihyun looked down at the light brown drink, wondering how strong that one was compared to the other he had tried earlier.

“These names don’t make any sense,” Wonho said, and Kihyun nodded, agreeing with everything and how nothing was adding up. “Maybe you just have a weird admirer who likes sending over random drinks,” Wonho said with a shrug, and Kihyun pouted, resting his hand on his lover’s thigh before turning to the woman.

“Thank you for the help,” Kihyun said, and she smiled brightly, giving the boys a small bow before turning away. Kihyun felt his gaze fall back onto the drinks as he started to think, and Changkyun stood up, leaving the two to themselves as he joined a few others of their group to somewhere else in the bar.

“I don’t know what’s going on…” Kihyun said, and he started to stand up from his seat, Wonho moving to grab his hand as he stayed sitting.

“We should be careful for a little bit, we have no idea who this person is who sent you these drinks,” Wonho said, and Kihyun sighed, nodding his head as he grabbed Wonho’s other hand, swinging them side to side as he put a brave smile on his face.

There was a sudden commotion in the bar, and Kihyun looked over, seeing the kid from before in the middle of a skirmish between a few older men. The child looked scared, and Kihyun acted without thinking, taking his hands out of Wonho’s and jumping to the boy’s aid, standing right in front of him and taking a hit, one of the other men aiming to smack the kid, but hitting Kihyun instead. Kihyun fell down at the sudden hit with a gasp, and Wonho jumped up from his seat, grabbing the man by his shirt collar before glaring at him in a rage induced anger. Kihyun slowly raised his hand to cover his cheek in shock, but he collected himself quickly, looking at the boy and noticing him staring at Kihyun, the boy’s eyes starting to water the longer he saw Kihyun hurt and on the ground.

“W-Why did you hit him?!” the kid screamed, and he turned back to the other men, the men now wide eyed and frozen themselves as they saw Kihyun hurt and on the ground. The man who had slapped the other pushed Wonho away, seemingly surprised himself that he had hit someone else that wasn’t the kid. Wonho glared at the man for a few more seconds before moving to Kihyun, and he helped him up, his expression turning into worry as he gently picked the other up from the floor, putting him back on his feet before tentatively touching his bruised cheek with the tips of his fingers.

“Are you okay?” Wonho asked in a gentle whisper, and Kihyun sighed, nodding his head as he held back his tears of pain. Wonho gazed at him for a few more moments before pulling back, and he glared towards the men again, the kid coming forward once more as he tried to fight the other’s again. Kihyun jumped forward and stepped in front of the kid, and the man who had hit him sighed, reaching up to push his hair back before frowning at Kihyun.

“Listen, this doesn’t involve you, so go and act pretty at the bar or something,” the man said, and Kihyun felt his eyes narrow, anger boiling through him at the man’s mean words.

“I won’t let you hit a child,” Kihyun determinedly declared, and the man stayed quiet, a fist clenching at his side as he turned to look at the child peeking out from behind Kihyun.

“Well, that ‘child’ just stole my wallet,” the man said, and the kid hid further behind Kihyun, turning small as Kihyun’s eyes widened in shock. Kihyun turned to look down at the boy, and he finally noticed the leather wallet held tightly in his hand, the boy glaring at the floor as his body shook in anger. Kihyun knelt down onto one knee before gently grabbing onto the boy’s arms, and the kid looked up at him, his eyes filled with tears once more as he stared at the beautiful older boy.

“Did you take that man’s wallet?” Kihyun gently asked, soothingly thumbing at the little boy’s arms as the boy started to guiltily cry. 

“I-I’m sorry…” the kid said, and Kihyun felt his eyes soften, a small sigh leaving his lips as he pulled the boy even closer to him.

“Do you know what happens when good boy’s steal?” Kihyun asked, and the boy looked up, his eyes wide with tears as he slowly shook his head. “It upsets the people they love. It hurts them here,” Kihyun said, letting go of one of the boy’s arms as he rested his hand on top of his heart instead. “It makes them lose trust in you. It makes them lose their smile,” Kihyun explained, the boy growing even more guilty the more Kihyun talked. “Do you want them to stop smiling at you?” Kihyun asked, and the boy shook his head faster, a small sob leaving his lips as Kihyun gently grabbed his arm again. “That’s why good boy’s don’t steal. I want you to give the wallet back, and I want you to apologize,” Kihyun said, and he reached up once more, gently wiping the boy’s tears off his cheeks before offering him an encouraging smile. 

The kid moved away from Kihyun before giving him a final glance, and Kihyun watched as he handed the wallet back over to the one who struck him, sniffling a small amount as he stared at the floor. “I-I’m sorry for t-taking your things,” the boy said, and the man sighed, looking quickly at Kihyun and his bruised cheek before at the boy again. 

“Do it again and I’ll do more than just one slap,” the man grumbled, and they stepped away, leaving the kid standing there with tears, and Kihyun still kneeling on the floor with a bruised cheek and a frown on his face. Wonho stood behind him before gently grabbing his arm, and he helped Kihyun up once more, pulling him into his side as the child turned to look at the two once more with a pout.

“I was hungry,” the kid suddenly explained, and Kihyun felt his eyes widen, turning his head and locking his gaze onto Wonho’s own before looking back at the little boy.

“Is that why you stole the wallet?” Kihyun asked, and he felt Wonho pull him closer, the other probably as upset by the realization as Kihyun.

“Mommy and daddy left, and I was hungry… I only was doing what they did…” the boy said, pouting as he stared at the floor with teary eyes. Kihyun looked up at Wonho with wide eyes before sighing, and he reached forward, cupping the small boy’s face before giving him a gentle smile.

“I can’t promise what will happen in the future, and I don’t know when your parents will return, but for now, you can stay with us,” Kihyun suddenly said, Wonho holding him tighter at the words as the boy’s eyes widened in awe. “How does that sound?” Kihyun asked with a soft smile, and the kid reached up, rubbing the tears away from his eyes with his arms before letting out a small sniffle.

“You look like mommy, and you’re nice, I like you,” the kid said, and he came forward, hugging Kihyun’s waist before hiding his head into Kihyun’s side. “Just for a little while,” the kid said, and Kihyun smiled, reaching down and gently petting the child’s hair.

“Just for a little while,” Kihyun assured, and the boy sniffled again, looking up at Kihyun with wide eyes and a grin. Kihyun felt his heart ache for the cute boy, and Wonho stared down at Kihyun, agreeing with his decision, but not knowing how to treat the boy himself. “Let’s get some food in you, little guy,” Kihyun said, and he took the child’s hand, leading him back towards the bar before hoisting him up into one of the seats. Kihyun smiled fondly as he watched the kid swing his legs back and forth while grinning, and he took the spot next to him, taking his hand back into his own as he waited to order the child’s food. Wonho sat next to Kihyun before smiling at the boy too, and he looked towards the bar, his eyes widening when he noticed a new drink sitting in front of him, with a small piece of paper underneath it as well.

“Kihyun, a new drink,” Wonho said, lightly grabbing onto Kihyun’s shoulder and getting his attention. Kihyun let out a small hum as he looked over, and he furrowed his eyebrows, noticing the note right away before pulling it out from under the drink. “Oh, it’s only a napkin,” Wonho said, noticing the small white sheet for what it was in Kihyun’s hand. But Kihyun shook his head, turning the white napkin around to reveal the letters written on it to Wonho.

“Here’s all the hints you need,” Kihyun said, reading out the words to his lover. Wonho looked worriedly at the paper before looking down at the drink, and the barmaid came over, a small frown on her face as she sighed and motioned towards the drink.

“This one is called ‘Blues Clues,’ made with coconut rum, pineapple juice, and blue curaçao…” the woman said, shaking her head as she walked away. Kihyun gulped, now realizing with the final name that they had been right, and whoever had sent these drinks meant to create a puzzle for Kihyun. Kihyun’s hand trembled in the child’s, and the boy looked over, a pout on his face as he tried to climb off his chair and into Kihyun’s lap.

“What’s wrong?” the boy innocently asked, and Kihyun forced himself to smile, shaking his head to reassure the boy. Instead the boy only pouted harder, and he gently touched Kihyun’s cheek, Kihyun growing soft too easily for the boy and his administrations.

“I don’t think we’ve told each other our names yet, you can call me Kihyun,” Kihyun said, trying to change the subject for the younger. The small boy smiled before giggling, and Kihyun felt his heart burst, his hand coming up to the boy’s head before gently petting him once more.

“Kihyunnie!” the kid cheerfully yelled, and Kihyun felt his eyes widen, Wonho chuckling next to him at the cute pet name. “My name’s Chi!” the boy happily said, and Kihyun froze, slowly looking down at the paper with the drink names on it before gulping harshly.

“C-Chi? What a cute n-name!” Kihyun said, faking cheerfulness. The boy only hummed and smiled, and he moved to hug Kihyun, still sitting on his lap before humming a soft song under his breath. Kihyun looked towards Wonho with wide, shaken eyes, and Wonho stared at the boy, lost in thought and wondering why all of this was happening.

On the piece of paper from earlier, he had written the name “Chi-Chi” down, one of the drinks that had been sent to him. Kihyun hoped more than anything that the whole matter didn’t involve the child, but he knew deep inside it did, the coincidence too unlikely to not be related. Kihyun held the boy tighter, suddenly feeling more protective than before, and soon Wonho looked up, his stare harder than before as he nodded towards Kihyun. The two didn’t speak a word, but Kihyun knew already then and there that they would do whatever it took to keep this child safe from the small storm heading their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who else loves Chi? I do!!! I'm basing him off my little cousin, who just turned seven years old, and says the cutest things some times. You guy's probably have noticed by now that I suck at character descriptions, but I know the brain is powerful, and most of you put in a face for them anyways. The land is foreign so if you want him to be foreign, go for it. For me he is short with fluffy brown hair, and green eyes that look huge when he smiles.   
> Also, just turned 21! So this chapter was super fun with looking up different drinks and their names, and I thought it would be fun to add in their descriptions too. Sorry to those who didn't like the actual drinking scene, but it was a spur of the moment write that I thought turned out hot, but tried to keep it short. I have seen my fair share of alcohol problems in my life, so I usually never add that into my stories.  
> Anyways, what a great chapter. I had fun writing it, and when I re-read it, I enjoyed it the second time around. That's always a plus, to be excited to read my own work again lol Sometimes I read the first few chapters of the story, when I had no idea where things were really going, and seeing how so much has changed since then. Still, it's fun, and it is all coming together smoothly!


	26. Fight in the Alley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More confusion, and a little bit of action!

“Um… so who’s the kid?” Minhyuk asked, frowning down at the little boy clinging onto Kihyun’s leg. Kihyun reached down to gently pet the boy’s head, and he looked up at Minhyuk with wide eyes, Kihyun smiling as he glanced at Minhyuk as well.

“This is Chi, he’s going to be staying with us for a few days,” Kihyun said, and Minhyuk frowned harder, looking up at Wonho to gage his reaction instead.

“I’m with Kihyun on this one,” Wonho said, and Minhyuk scoffed, crossing his arms across his chest before retorting back.

“Well of course you’re with Kihyun! You’re always with Kihyun!” Minhyuk yelled, scaring the boy at the sudden outburst as he hid more behind Kihyun’s leg. Kihyun glanced down at the boy before frowning towards Minhyuk, and the other took a step back, regret already etched onto his face after yelling at Wonho.

“Minhyuk, are you okay?” Wonho gently asked, and Minhyuk sighed, uncrossing his arms before avoiding anymore of the others' gazes.

“Yeah… sorry,” Minhyuk said, and he stepped away, nervously rubbing his arm as he walked down the street. Kihyun looked up at Wonho before worriedly frowning, and Wonho shook his head, telling Kihyun silently that they would talk when the child wasn’t around. Kihyun sighed before nodding, and they started to walk, the kid coming out from behind Kihyun and taking his hand instead.

“So Chi, are you excited for the Central Compass Competition?” Kihyun asked, and the little boy went wide eyed, giggling before smiling at Kihyun.

“Yeah! Mommy and Daddy used to do it, and someday I want to join too! But they said I have to wait until I’m a little order,” Chi said, his words sounding more like his growing pout the more he spoke. Kihyun chuckled as he came to a stop, and he looked down at the other, swinging his arm side to side as he smiled fondly.

“Well, we’ll be competing this year. So you should cheer for us, okay?” Kihyun said, and Wonho smiled down at the two, finding Kihyun even cuter than the kid for the way he could handle and talk to Chi. Chi smiled excitedly before nodding, and Kihyun chuckled again, resuming their leisure walk back to their room to let Chi rest after a big meal. 

Kihyun wondered where the others were, most of the boys having left during their time at the bar. Kihyun had a few important things to tell them, but he hadn’t seen them in a few, only Minhyuk now learning about the little boy and his situation. He had yet to let anyone but Wonho know about the drinks, and he needed everybody’s help if he wanted to keep Chi out of it, the little boy too innocent and young to be involved in the puzzle at hand. Kihyun let out a quiet sigh as he thought, and Wonho grabbed his other hand, knowing what the other was feeling, and reciprocating it with his own.

The small group of three turned a corner on the street, and Kihyun looked up, already seeing their rented rooms in the distance. While Kihyun knew that it might be difficult to have the child around, the ever looming threat of Lechion still on them, it was the right choice to make, saving the kid and helping him out for a few days. Ideally his parents would come back by the time they had found the shard, and the kid would be happy, the child obviously fond of his own parents. While that might mean they didn’t mistreat him, Kihyun was still worried what type of parents would just suddenly leave a kid to his own demise for a while.

Chi started to sing softly under his breath, and it broke Kihyun out of his thought, smiling fondly down at the boy as he listened to his song. The child was so young, and Kihyun had yet to ask his age, scared to hear the reality of what the other had really been going through. Chi looked to be growing tired, and Kihyun was glad that they were almost at their rooms, knowing the other needed to rest after being on his own for so long. After his rest, Kihyun decided he would take the other out and ask him to show them around, the child probably knowing more about the city and its hidden spots than the locals. Maybe Kihyun would even ask a few questions about the drinks, but keep the questions disguised so the child didn’t know the meaning behind why Kihyun was asking them.

With the child around there was nothing Wonho and Kihyun could do, only having the option to keep him out of things and act like nothing was wrong. They couldn’t investigate further into who sent the drinks, the bar maid also saying they weren’t allowed into the back to find out. She only gave in after a large tip, and she had told them that this person was a man in maybe his early 30’s, by the sound of his voice. He had hid his face from the woman as well so she wasn’t able to get a good look at him herself, but Kihyun had thanked her anyway, knowing that it was a good starting point for the two.

“Kihyunnie?” Chi suddenly asked, calling Kihyun once again as his mind already drifted away. Kihyun shook himself out of it as he smiled down at the kid, and he let out a small hum, letting Chi know that he was listening. “Why do you have pink hair?” Chi asked, and Kihyun felt himself start to frown, not really knowing why his hair was this color himself.

“I’m not sure. I was born with it and it hasn’t changed since then,” Kihyun said, and Chi giggled, nodding his head as he stared at Kihyun’s hair in awe.

“It’s so pretty, like cotton candy,” Chi said, and Kihyun felt himself blush, smiling to himself at the child’s innocent compliment as he looked towards Wonho instead.

“Wonho has white and blue hair though, I think that’s even prettier,” Kihyun said, and Wonho groaned, making Kihyun chuckle at his exaggerated reaction. Wonho leaned down to Kihyun’s ear before speaking, talking low enough so Kihyun was the only one who could hear.

“Try calling me pretty in bed, see what happens then,” Wonho said, and Kihyun blushed harder, trying to push away his immediate non innocent thoughts as he shivered from the words. Chi looked up at Kihyun innocently, and Kihyun cleared his throat, trying to get rid of his blush before speaking to the boy.

“W-Wonho says he doesn’t like to b-be called pretty,” Kihyun informed Chi, and Chi smiled widely, looking up at Wonho before nodding.

“No, he’s not pretty. He’s too big to be pretty,” Chi confirmed, and Kihyun groaned, Wonho smirking at the boy as he nodded at him.

“That’s right. Instead, I should be called se-” Wonho tried to say, but Kihyun jumped quickly, covering Wonho’s mouth with his palm as he stared at him with wide eyes. Wonho smirked behind the hand as he wrapped his arm around Kihyun’s waist, and Kihyun let out a small squeak, suddenly being pulled away from the kid and tightly into Wonho’s chest instead.

“W-Wonho…” Kihyun mumbled, his eyes wide in surprise as Wonho reached up and pulled his hand away. Kihyun blushed wildly when he saw Wonho’s sexy smirk, and he felt himself start to squirm, not wanting to feel this way in front of the little boy staring intensely at them.

“Mommy and Daddy do this a lot too!” Chi suddenly exclaimed, happily smiling at Wonho and Kihyun as they held a close embrace. Kihyun coughed awkwardly as he felt Wonho only tighten his grip, and he quickly pulled Kihyun into a short kiss, surprising the boy even more before letting him go. Kihyun felt dizzy from the sudden display, but he felt the small hand wrap around his own once more, helping him to wake up before smiling down at the boy.

“Wonho just likes to p-play sometimes,” Kihyun said, and the child’s eyes only became brighter, grinning up at Wonho before speaking.

“I want to play too!” the kid said, and Kihyun felt his eyes widen, the boy suddenly pulling Kihyun down with a strange strength he didn’t know anybody this young had. The kid quickly kissed Kihyun on his bruised cheek, and Kihyun flushed once more, overtaken by how cute the child was, and how innocent his actions were. Kihyun suddenly couldn’t help himself as he took him into an embrace of his own, and he hugged him tightly, swinging him back and forth as he listened to Chi’s giggles.

“You’re too cute!” Kihyun exclaimed, and Wonho chuckled, watching the two with fond eyes as he smiled down at them.

“I guess I’ll have to get used to sharing you now, huh?” Wonho asked, and Kihyun gently let go of Chi, giving his head a few pats before standing up again.

“Just for a little while,” Kihyun promised, and Wonho smiled warmly, reaching up to gently glide his own fingers through Kihyun’s soft locks. Kihyun sighed into the small caress, and he reached down, taking the little boy’s hand into his own before resuming their walk.

The small group stayed quiet as they walked, only passing around small comments at things they would see. They were happy, and Kihyun felt like he was doing a good thing, helping out the young boy who was too cute for Kihyun to handle. Kihyun hoped for the child’s sake that things would start to look up soon, and he smiled to himself, feeling lucky that he would be able to spend time with the other for a few days as well. They still had the competition and the shard to think about, but with Chi around, maybe spirits would be even higher for the time being. All Kihyun had to do was introduce him to the other boy’s, and hopefully they would all feel the same way about him being around. Kihyun would need to see Minhyuk again soon to figure out why he was so upset by the development.

Kihyun kept walking with a grin, until he suddenly spotted movement to the side of him, two men dashing around the side streets with suspicious behavior. Kihyun gasped when he recognized the handsome man from before, and he knew he needed to see what was up, the other now more suspicious than ever after the whole drink incident. Kihyun watched the two from the corner of his eyes, and he handed Chi over to Wonho, both looking at him curiously as Chi started to pout.

“I need you to look after him for a few moments. Take him to our room,” Kihyun said, and Wonho started to frown, taking a step forward towards Kihyun as he held the little boy’s hand.

“And what are you going to do? Why are you leaving us right now?” Wonho asked worriedly, but Kihyun only smiled, reaching up and cupping the other’s cheek before responding.

“There’s something I need to see. I’ll be alright,” Kihyun said, and he stood up, leaning in and giving Wonho a small chaste kiss before pulling away. Kihyun turned and ran, and he could hear Chi yelling for him as he left the two shocked and confused, Kihyun knowing that Wonho would be unhappy with his sudden disappearance like that.

Soon Kihyun was alone, running down side streets and searching for the two, wondering what they were up to and why they seemed to be acting suspicious. Kihyun felt scared, wondering what made him think that he would be able to protect himself, and he felt his eyes widen, his hand coming to his side as he unclipped his new whip from his shorts. Kihyun held it tightly in his hand as he sped up his pace, and he turned a final corner, hearing a few yells come from it, and seeing Jack and Cannon standing there, surrounded by a group of tough looking men who only smirked at the two.

Kihyun gasped as he headed towards them, but he was spotted, a man on watch coming from behind Kihyun and suddenly grabbing him, wrapping one arm around his chest, and bringing the other one to cover his mouth, Kihyun’s scream muffled enough for the town to not hear, but not enough to catch the attention of both Jack and Cannon. Kihyun dropped his whip as he started to struggle, but the grip around his chest only tightened, Kihyun letting out another muffled groan as he was forced to relax in the tight, threatening hold.

“Kihyun?” Kihyun heard Jack ask, seemingly confused about why the other was here and had found them. Kihyun locked eyes worriedly with Jack, and Jack stared back, too distracted by the other to defend himself from the sudden punch from one of the rough men. Jack fell to the side, but Cannon caught him, helping him back onto his feet as he stood even taller, towering over the men as they stared with wide eyes at the thin man. Kihyun let out a muffled yell towards the two, and he reached up, trying to grab the arm from around him and rip it off. But, the other was even stronger, and he started to chuckle, amused by Kihyun’s weak attempts as he was held still in front of the suspicious group.

“What do we have here? Is he one of yours?” One man suddenly asked, taking a step towards Kihyun and smirking, before looking behind him at Jack. Jack scoffed before glancing at Kihyun, and he put up his fists, showing the man that he was ready to fight at any moment.

“He’s not with us, let him go,” Jack yelled, but the man only tisked, turning back before taking a few steps towards Kihyun. Kihyun felt his chest tighten the closer the other had gotten, and he closed his eyes, feeling the man’s thin fingers comb through his hair as he smiled sickenly sweetly down at Kihyun.

“If he’s not your, mind if we have him?” the man asked, and Kihyun thought he heard Jack growl, the other taking a step towards the man in front of Kihyun. The other rough man made to stop Jack, but suddenly Cannon stepped in front of them, his presence alone enough to force them to back down.

“Stop! He’s not yours to touch!” Jack shouted, and the hand in Kihyun’s hair tightened, Kihyun whimpering as he started to feel small sparks of pain. The man only chuckled as he stared intensely at Kihyun, and Kihyun felt afraid, wondering what made him think he would be able to do anything if he caught up to the two.

“Tell me, why are you here?” the man asked, Kihyun breathing deeply the moment the man from behind him removed his hand from his mouth. Kihyun panted, and the hand in his hair only tightened more, the man wanting answers as he started to pull Kihyun’s head back.

“I already told you he’s not with us!” Jack yelled once more, but the man only sighed, letting go of Kihyun’s hair before noticing the bruise on his cheek. The man reached down and gently caressed it, and Kihyun shivered, feeling more fear from the gentle touches than the rough ones.

“Seems princess here has been getting into a lot of trouble,” the man said, and Kihyun tried to pull his head away, the man only frowning before sending a slap across Kihyun’s face. Kihyun forced his eyes shut harder as pain encased him, the slap hurting more as it was set on top of his bruise, and he heard someone yell, his mind momentarily too shaken to realize what had happened.

Jack had had enough with watching, and he attacked, coming at the man and punching him in the side of his face, the man falling to the side before quickly collecting himself. Kihyun was roughly pulled away from the fight before being thrown into a wooden wall, and Kihyun fell to the ground, coughing up dust as pain coursed through him. He was no longer being held, but the other stood by his side, watching to make sure he didn’t get up as the two fought in front of him. Kihyun let his eyes flutter open as he heard the grunts and groans of the fight, and he saw flashes of bloody fists, bruised faces, and busted lips.

Jack and the stranger went back and forth sending punches, the talking over as they fought. Cannon still stood where he was, and the others dared not to disturb, too scared to go against the tall man and enter the fight. Kihyun sputtered as he tried to sit up, and the man next to him eyed him heavily, letting him sit up against the wall, but only stepping in when he tried to get up. Kihyun let out a gasp when the man grabbed the front of his shirt, and he squatted down in front of him, letting out a small growl as he glared at Kihyun.

“Just sit pretty and you won’t get hurt, princess,” the man said, and he roughly let go of Kihyun, Kihyun’s eyes widening at the insults and the pet name. He scowled at himself for being so weak, and he lifted his head, his eyes stopping on the two fist fighting, before moving over to his whip that still sat on the dusty ground.

Kihyun suddenly had an idea, but he need to distract the other man first, the rough elder beside him still keeping a close eye on Kihyun as he watched the fight. Kihyun let the courage build up inside of him before he let out a deep sigh, and the man whipped his head towards Kihyun, a scowl on his face as he yelled at him.

“What?!” The man barked, and Kihyun shivered, hoping more than anything that his plan would work and he would be able to help Jack out, even if he had no idea why he was here in the first place.

“It’s just, Jack there is so strong, I’m a little worried for the other guy,” Kihyun wearily said, and the man growled, his fists tightening on his side as he glared at Kihyun.

“Boss is stronger than that fuckin’ shrimp,” the man roughly spoke, and Kihyun shook his head slowly, knowing he was working up the other man next to him.

“But, won’t your boss be angry with you if he loses? Won’t you get in trouble for not helping him at all? He looks like he’s having a hard time right now,” Kihyun exaggeratedly said, and the man froze, glancing over at his boss before frowning.

“I don’t know…” the man worriedly said, and Kihyun knew he had caught him, coughing loudly as he pretended to be too hurt to even move.

“What if he punishes you after this? Or, if you help him, he might even reward you somehow,” Kihyun said, the man staying silent as he frowned towards the fight. “Look at everyone else, scared and only watching as their boss gets hurt. But, if you helped out, he would trust you more. The only one he can count on,” Kihyun slowly said, and he smirked, the man beside him starting to nod slowly as the words started to sink in.

“Boss’s number one…” the man mumbled to himself, and Kihyun hummed, nodding his head as he motioned towards the fight.

“But you’re losing time. He needs help now,” Kihyun said, and the man nodded more confidently, taking a step forward before suddenly freezing. Kihyun felt the fear roll through him once more as the man turned to glare at him, and his eyes widened, his body instinctively trying to push farther into the building as he caught the other’s glare.

“If you move, you’re dead,” the man warned, and he took off, Kihyun feeling his chest untighten the moment he was away. Kihyun watched as Jack cursed under his breath as the other joined the fight, and Kihyun silently prayed for the other to just hold on, that he had a plan and hopefully it would work out. Kihyun flinched when he saw Jack get hit by the newest fighter, and he took action, getting onto his hands and knees as he crawled forward on the ground, keeping low as he made his way forward. He could hear the sounds of the fight, and he felt his heart beat harder and faster in his chest, his head swimming as all he thought about was stopping the fight and saving Jack.

Kihyun silently cheered when he was close enough to his whip to grab it, and he unraveled it, letting it fall to the ground before he stood on shaky legs. Dust whipped around his body as he stood up, and he glared towards the fight, taking slow steps forward as he got his whip ready. The men behind Cannon caught sight of Kihyun first and started to yell, but the fighters were too caught up to notice him, Kihyun grinning as he felt a sense of adrenaline burst through him, the first time he was able to ever fight back and help.

Kihyun had been practicing hard with the whip, Minhyuk stopping by every once in a while to make sure things were going smoothly and to give him pointers. Kihyun still needed practice, but he had gotten the hang of it, the whip hitting when and where he wanted it to on his targets. It was easy to control, with the help of his powers and energy, letting it flow through his body and into the whip to gain extra control. Kihyun knew he was ready, and he grinned harder, ready to show off his skills and bring a new turning point to this fight.

Kihyun took a few more steps forward before stopping, and Jack looked up, his eyes widening before he took another punch to the face. He fell to the ground and tried to yell out to Kihyun, but was stopped when he was kicked in the stomach, sending his body tumbling further away. Kihyun lifted the whip in his hand as the man stepped towards Jack once more, and he brought it down, the whip reaching out and gliding down the man’s back, a loud growl leaving his mouth as his shirt was torn open, a deep cut showing as the whip fell to the ground, with blood oozing out and down.

The men in front of Cannon grew quiet as the fight froze, the two men from before slowly turning around to take notice of their new challenger. Jack tried to sit up with a groan, and the wind picked up, dust flying around and ruffling Kihyun’s hair and clothes. Kihyun slowly drew the whip back to him, and he frowned, seeing as the two glared and slowly took an offensive stance towards him instead.

“So, not a pretty damsel in distress, are you?” the first man said, smirking as he wiped the blood from his lips with the back of his hand. Kihyun glared harder as he stayed silent, and he took a step forward, the first man starting to grin as he watched Kihyun come even closer. “Tell me princess, are you crazy? Or are you just into a little pain?” the man said, and he charged forward, Kihyun’s glare following him as he advanced, lifting his fist with a crazed grin on his face.

Kihyun jumped out of the way before the fist could hit him, and he threw the whip to the side, watching as it left a cut on the man’s cheek, but not fazing him in the slightest. He sidestepped and threw his leg out, kicking Kihyun in the back of his knees and making him fall to the ground, the other letting out a small yelp as he crumbled towards the ground. Kihyun was quick too though, and he rolled out of the way, missing the second kick aimed at him as he threw his whip again, a yell leaving his lips at the force of it, and it swiped the man across his thigh, hitting the artery there and forcing blood to roll out at a fast rate. The man was furious at this point, and he ignored the blood loss, running hysterically at Kihyun on the ground, blood trailing behind him as he jumped on Kihyun, surprising the other and starting their tousle on the ground.

Kihyun growled as he tried to push the man off, but he started to laugh loudly, sending a fist down and into Kihyun’s stomach, knocking the air out of him as he fell further into the ground. Kihyun gasped for air as he tried to collect him, but the man only sent another fist towards his face, crashing into his cheek as he let out a loud growl. Kihyun’s head was sent to the side in a daze, and before the man could hit one more time, he was suddenly pulled away, Jack now back on his feet as he rejoined the fight.

The man pounced on Jack instead, and they started to fight with their fists once more, their faces growing even bloodier as they two became caked in it from the man’s thigh wound. The man was on top of Jack, and Jack looked like he was growing tired, already having a hard time fighting back as they went at. Jack let out a scream when the man grinned widely and grabbed the sides of his head, and he pulled up, slamming Jack's head into the ground below him before repeating. Kihyun gasped as he scrambled to get up, and he pulled forward his whip, throwing it forward and letting it wrap around the man’s neck before pulling back.

The man sputtered as he was torn off of Jack, and Kihyun stood on shaky feet, dragging the man even more as he reached up and clawed at the leather. Kihyun panted and shook, but an anger coursed through him, urging him to keep fighting even if he was in pain and on the breaking point of exhaustion. Kihyun dragged the man until he was far enough from Jack, and Kihyun turned back, glaring at the choking man before stomping forward. “I’m not your fucking princess!” Kihyun screamed, and he released the man, bringing his whip up into the air before screaming loudly, sending the whip down and across the man’s left eye. The man screamed in pain as he reached up to grab it, and Kihyun shook, his shoulders hunched as he held the whip tightly between his two hands. The man screamed and tossed on the ground, but soon his blood loss and the pain from his blinded eye caught up to him, the man falling still on the dusty ground, but still breathing.

Kihyun panted as he glared down at the still man, and he heard movement near him, his shoulder’s unhunching as he slowly looked up towards the rest of the scene. Jack was trying to stand on shaky feet as he got up, and Cannon stood with his thin lipped smile, the rest of the group running away while the second man laid passed out on the ground. Kihyun wondered how he had been taken down, and he glanced at Cannon, lifting an eyebrow as the other only spread his thin lipped smile wider. Kihyun shivered as he looked towards Jack again, and the other came forward, holding his arm as Kihyun noticed how hurt and how much of a mess he actually looked.

“That was… amazing…” Jack panted, taking the spot next to Kihyun as the other stayed silent. Kihyun eyed him wearily before straightening up, and Jack grinned, letting go of his hand before resting it on top of Kihyun’s shoulder. “Beautiful and strong. You just keep getting better and better,” Jack joked, and Kihyun scoffed, hooking the whip back onto his shorts as he glanced at the man on the ground.

“Who is he?” Kihyun asked, and Jack smiled at him, his teeth bloody and his lips crooked from pain, but the other joyful nonetheless.

“The boss of a local gang,” Jack said, gripping Kihyun’s shoulder tightly as he bent slightly forward, coughing a few times before straightening up. “Thought they would talk, but it seems they rather just use their fists. It was an added bonus that you ran into us though, and we got to see your super hot moves,” Jack joked, Kihyun feeling himself blush as the adrenaline left his body.

“What should we do now?” Kihyun asked, and Jack shrugged, letting go of his shoulder before moving to lean against the wall.

“Well Cannon, you heard him. What’s next?” Jack asked over his shoulder, breathing harshly after. Cannon’s thin body took a few steps towards them, and he stopped in front of Kihyun, smiling thinly as his eyes widened.

“Leave,” Cannon said, and Kihyun felt his own eyes widen, Jack laughing loudly as he looked towards Cannon.

“Always know the right things to say, huh buddy? Don’t worry, we’re leaving. Make sure you turn these guys in though,” Jack said, and Cannon smiled, glancing down at Kihyun with thin slitted eyes before reaching a thin, shaky finger towards his cheek. Kihyun gasped when the other gently touched him, and his eyes narrowed even more, a small hiss leaving his mouth as he pulled away. 

“Hurt,” Cannon said, and Kihyun stayed still, Jack coming up from behind him before nodding to the other.

“Yup, they did a number on us. But it’s okay! We’ll see you in a bit,” Jack said, and he wrapped an arm around Kihyun, turning him around before leading him out of the alley. Jack smiled widely as their broken and bruised bodies entered the main street once more, and he ignored the gasps, people staring and whispering as they watched the two limp along the brick road. “Alright, let’s go to your place to patch up,” Jack decided, and he started to lead Kihyun forward, the boy’s eyes widening when he saw they were going in the right direction.

“Y-You know where I live?!” Kihyun gasped, and Jack chuckled, holding Kihyun tighter as he replied.

“It’s a secret,” Jack said, shutting down the conversation quickly between the two. Kihyun let his gaze fall to the ground, and he sighed, knowing that he was too tired to question the other at the moment. So he let him bring him forward, using each other as support until they were finally standing in front of Kihyun’s rented room.

Jack reached forward and knocked, and he held Kihyun even closer, a wide grin on his face as they two beat up boys came suddenly face to face with Wonho, his eyes wide in shock the moment he opened the door. Kihyun smiled nervously at him as well, and Wonho ripped him out of Jack’s hold, taking him into the room before cupping both of Kihyun’s cheeks gently in his hands. Jack slid in behind them, and he flopped down into a padded chair, melting into the cushions as he watched the two interact in front of him.

“What happened?! Where did you go?!” Wonho asked, holding onto Kihyun like he was delicate, trying his best not to hurt or disturb his wounds. Kihyun relaxed into Wonho’s familiar touch, and he wrapped his arms around the other, pulling himself closer as he looked up at Wonho.

“I was just helping out,” Kihyun said, and Wonho’s eyes furrowed in worry, gently turning Kihyun’s face to the side as he looked more at his wounds. Kihyun let his eyes flutter shut as he let Wonho inspect him, and the other tilted his head up, leaning down to leave a small kiss on his lips before parting. Kihyun still held onto Wonho as he opened his eyes, and Wonho let go of his cheeks, letting the boy lean in and rest his head on his chest as he turned to glare at Jack.

“Why is Kihyun hurt?” Wonho cautiously asked, anger clear in his words as he stared down at the other. Jack only sighed and smiled, bringing a hand up to push back his bangs before speaking.

“I tried my best to keep cutie here out of it, but he must have been dying to try out that whip of his. I hate to admit it, but I’m kind of glad he came along,” Jack said, motioning to Kihyun and the whip at his side before leaning back in the chair once more. Wonho looked even more confused than before, and he turned back to Kihyun, his expression softening when he saw the boy sticking cutely to his side.  
“Is it true? Did you really fight?” Wonho gently whispered, and Kihyun nodded, hiding his face as he pouted against Wonho’s chest.

“I… hurt someone,” Kihyun said, and Wonho stayed silent, looking down at Kihyun before sighing. Kihyun risked looking up, but Wonho only smiled fondly, cupping his cheek again into one hand as the other rubbed soothingly on his backside.

“But he wasn’t the only one hurt. You’re a mess,” Wonho said, chuckling a bit at the situation after speaking. Kihyun felt his eyes widen in surprise, but he smiled too, whining a bit as he hugged Wonho tighter.

“You should have seen me!” Kihyun said, and Wonho nodded, glancing down at the other’s lips before smirking.

“You must have looked so sexy,” Wonho whispered, and Kihyun blushed, hiding his head once more as Wonho chuckled. Kihyun sighed into the embrace, but he heard Jack cough awkwardly, both boy’s turning to stare at him as he smirked back at them.

“Listen, if you guys are going to act this way, at least invite me to join,” Jack joked, and Wonho frowned, Kihyun’s eyes widening as he stared at the handsome, but beat up man. Wonho was about to retort, clearly not Jack’s biggest fan, but the door to their bedroom opened, a sleepy little boy revealing himself as he rubbed his eyes and stumbled forward.

“Kihyunnie?” Chi asked, yawning a little before opening his eyes, and he glanced at Wonho, slowly looking around for Kihyun before setting his eyes on him. Kihyun grimaced when he watched the kid’s eyes go wide, and he immediately started to cry, the boy stumbling forward and grabbing onto Kihyun’s shirt tightly. “Why are you hurt?!” the child sobbed, and Kihyun sighed, letting go of Wonho before turning and kneeling down onto his knee in front of the boy.

“I’m not hurt! Just a little tired,” Kihyun said, but the child continued to cry, letting go of Kihyun’s shirt as he fell forward, hugging Kihyun tightly and staining his shirt with tears. Kihyun reached up and gently pet his head, cooing at the boy and how cute he was, all worried for Kihyun and his safety.

“Wait, what’s Chi doing here?” Jack suddenly asked, getting up from his chair as he looked down at the boy. Chi looked up at Jack with teary eyes but uncaring, and Kihyun glanced at Jack, frowning a bit as he held the boy closer.

“He needed someone to look after him for a while, just until his parents come back,” Kihyun said, and Jack stared at the boy, raising his hand to rub his arm awkwardly before sighing.

“Geez, you guys just keep surprising me,” Jack said, and he fell back into the chair, resting his hand on his eyes as he started to chuckle. Kihyun felt his eyebrows furrow in worry, but Wonho stepped forward, reaching down and gently scratching the back of Kihyun’s neck as he helped him to calm down.

“Hey Jack, you didn’t happen to be in the bar earlier today, did you?” Wonho suddenly asked, and Jack pulled his hand away, staring curiously at Wonho before nodding.

“Just for a bit, needed to talk to someone while I was there,” Jack said, and Wonho glanced at Kihyun, Kihyun furrowing his eyes as he wondered once again about who the person who sent them the drinks might be.

“Where'd you sit?” Wonho asked, and Jack started to scratch his chin, pondering the question before answering.

“Actually, I didn’t. I met the person in the bathroom and we spoke there,” Jack said with a chuckle, and Wonho looked even more confused, Jack sitting up in his seat and leaning forward before sighing. “Look, I know it sounds weird. But my business in the bar didn’t involve you two, and if it did, I’d rather be up and personal with boy beauty over here,” Jack said motioning to Kihyun who was still on the ground with Chi. Kihyun grimaced before reaching up and gently wiping the boy’s tears away, and Chi stopped crying, still holding onto Kihyun as though he was scared he would leave him again if he didn’t. “If something is happening though, I’d be happy to help,” Jack said, and Kihyun started to stand, Chi holding onto him tighter as he moved to grab onto his leg instead.

“Thanks, but for now we’ll keep to ourselves. We don’t know what’s going on, but someone left a few things with me, and we don’t know who is involved, or who isn’t. We don’t even know what’s going to happen, only that it’s coming soon,” Kihyun said, trying to keep as much detail out as they told Jack with Chi still in the same room. Jack slowly nodded to himself before standing up, and he took a few steps towards Kihyun, putting on a large smile as he looked down at the other.

“Well, I think my ride’s here. Thanks for the help Kihyun, I look forward to talking soon,” Jack said, and suddenly there was a knock on the door, Jack limping towards it and opening it up to reveal Cannon. Kihyun felt confusion hit him as he wondered how the other knew Cannon was there, but Jack walked out, Cannon giving Kihyun a thin lipped smile before closing the door.

Kihyun stayed quiet as Chi’s sniffles filled the room, and Wonho turned to him, a dark expression on his face as he let out a loud sigh. “What the hell is going on…” Wonho mumbled, and Kihyun felt his expression soften, reaching out with one hand and offering for Wonho to take it.

“We need to talk to the others. Maybe they have seen something around town,” Kihyun said, and Wonho took his hand, stepping closer by his side as Chi looked up at the two lovers.

“We should get you patched up first,” Wonho said, and Kihyun nodded, smiling at Wonho before glancing at the boy. Kihyun felt Chi let go of him, and Kihyun smiled fondly at him, his heart aching from the boy’s cute reddened cheeks and wide wet eyes.

“Will Kihyunnie be okay?” Chi innocently asked, and Wonho nodded, taking a step towards him before reaching down to ruffle his hair.

“Kihyunnie is strong. He’ll never let those bad guys hurt him,” Wonho promised, Kihyun blushing when he heard his pet name spoken by Wonho. Kihyun glanced up at his love before feeling his smile widen, and Wonho chuckled, leading the three of them over to the couch before getting to work on Kihyun’s wounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing this, and I also love Jack. He's too flirty for Wonho tho lol


	27. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So super long chapter, at least compared to the other two. 14,300 words about. Surprisingly it didn't take me long to write. I want to talk about this chapter, but I'll leave it for the end. Sorry in advance for long ending notes!
> 
> ATTENTION!  
> I'm editing my beginning notes on this because of a comment I received. The reader left due to unwarned smut, and while in my mind and while writing it I felt like it was okay, it may be too harsh for some readers. I might take it back a notch, but it is what it is.  
> That being said, I'll include a new warning before smut scenes. Because if people like my story, but not my smut, then I want to make it enjoyable for them by skipping past it. I'm sorry to anyone I've hurt or offended, I've been ignorant.  
> Before any new smut scenes from now on there will be a different scene marker. I usually change scenes with (---------) but for smut ones I will start it with (##########) instead, and end it that way as well, starting with this chapter. Please don't feel burdened by my smut, it is just smut. The plot is what I am proud of the most, so if you are only staying for that, they you can do so now with a fair warning.  
> I'll give this warning a few more times to make sure people see it in the next few chapters.

Kihyun sat on the bed in their rented room, his body resting against the headboard as he wrapped his arms around his legs, pulling them up and close to his chest. He had a lot to worry about, the child he was looking after, the competition, the drinks, Minhyuk, and Jack and Cannon. Kihyun sighed as he let his head rest on his knees, and the door opened to the room, a pair of feet padding over to the bed until someone climbed on, their weight shifting Kihyun around a bit as he kept still.

“Hyunwoo’s surprisingly good with the kid,” Wonho said, and Kihyun looked up, glad to finally have some alone time with Wonho. Wonho sat next to Kihyun before wrapping an arm around his waist, and he pulled him into his side, Kihyun now leaning against him as he rested his head on Wonho’s shoulder.

“I’m so worried,” Kihyun said, and Wonho nodded, looking over at Kihyun with a small frown.

“It’s a lot,” Wonho agreed, his thumb rubbing small circles into Kihyun’s waist as the other closed his eyes.

“Not only is it a lot, but none of it makes any sense. Someone is trying to tell us something, but we don’t know what or who. It’s like they are setting us up so we’re ready when things do start to fall apart,” Kihyun said, and Wonho hummed, letting go of Kihyun and helping him to lay down instead, Wonho wrapping his arms around him waist and pulling him into his chest as they rested their heads on the pillows.

“Maybe all we can do is wait,” Wonho started, Kihyun slowly wrapping his arms around Wonho’s neck as the other spoke. “Maybe we should just start with the competition, and see what comes after that,” Wonho added, Kihyun letting out a small hum as Wonho held him close, his hot breath now fanning across Kihyun’s face as he spoke softly.

“But what about Chi?” Kihyun asked, bringing his face even closer to Wonho’s until their lips were just barely touching. Wonho paused as he gazed down at Kihyun, and Kihyun let out a shuddering breath, suddenly craving for Wonho to be even closer to him than before, their time together now mostly taken up by a third party.

“Chi has been on his own for a while, and he knows we aren’t his parents. He’ll help guide us through this,” Wonho said, and Kihyun let out a breathy sigh, nodding his head slowly as his lips gently grazed across Wonho’s own.

“We haven’t had a lot of alone time today,” Kihyun started, Wonho smirking as soon as he heard those words.

“Are you already forgetting about what we did last night?” Wonho cheekily asked, and his grip tightened around Kihyun’s waist, pulling the boy even closer as he pushed his thigh between Kihyun’s own. Kihyun shivered as he felt Wonho’s thigh ride up, and he let out a breathy whine, already rubbing down on it as he parted his lips. “Maybe three wasn’t enough…” Wonho said, and he watched Kihyun with lustful eyes, the other grinding down onto his thigh once more before opening his eyes and looking up at Wonho.

“I-I need you…” Kihyun whispered, and Wonho hummed, his gaze falling to the other’s lips as he smirked.

“It’s not even nighttime yet and you’re already driving me insane,” Wonho added, rubbing his thigh gently into Kihyun as he listened to the boy quietly moan. “I’ll give you a choice,” Wonho said, and Kihyun let his eyes open once more, biting his bottom lip as he nodded at Wonho. “We can do it here right now, but it’ll be quick. Since you can’t wait, the reward won’t be as fun. But, if you can wait and be good, tonight I’ll make you scream my name until you forget your own,” Wonho huskily said, Kihyun’s eyes widening as he stared at the other. “You have the control here, just say the word and I’ll do it,” Wonho finished, Kihyun shivering as he imagined how much fun later could be.

Kihyun let out a whine as he tried to grind down again, wishing he could have the best of both worlds, screaming Wonho’s name, but doing it now. Kihyun felt dizzy with lust, but he knew Wonho, and he knew he would stay true to his words, only giving Kihyun half the pleasure he would normally bring if they continued doing what they were doing now. Kihyun let out another sigh before pushing himself up and off Wonho’s thigh, and Wonho smirked, pulling Kihyun forward suddenly and keeping him still as Kihyun gasped.

“I-I want to wait until l-later,” Kihyun said, and Wonho hummed, bringing his lips down the side of Kihyun’s chin and gently kissing his neck, Kihyun baring it the moment he felt Wonho’s plush lips on his sensitive skin.

“That’s what makes teasing you even better,” Wonho mumbled against him, and he continued to kiss him, Kihyun letting out small mewls and moans as Wonho kissed lower, finding Kihyun’s favorite spot on his neck before sucking down onto it. Kihyun gasped as he trembled against Wonho, and Wonho grabbed Kihyun’s hips, pushing them down and onto his thigh once more as he pulled the moan out of Kihyun’s untouched lips.

“W-Wonho… I won’t be able t-to stop if you-” Kihyun tried to say, but a loud moan stopped him, Wonho’s hand moving in and down as it cupped his half-hard length, Wonho chuckling into his neck before pulling up to look at him once again.

“Then maybe you should try to calm down,” Wonho said, his eyes thinning out when he saw Kihyun’s flushed face in front of him. Wonho groaned as he suddenly pushed forward, capturing Kihyun’s lips roughly into his, drinking the other’s moans and sounds of pleasure as Wonho continued to touch him. Kihyun started to squirm from the torture, knowing that Wonho was only teasing him, and that he needed to calm down if he wanted to wait till later. But his mind was already growing fuzzy, growing drunk off of Wonho’s lips and his taste as he pushed his tongue in, the other so close to Kihyun that all he could do was taste and breathe him in.

Wonho pulled his hand away as Kihyun sighed, and he grabbed the back of his neck instead, keeping him still as he continued to kiss him, Kihyun growing more light headed the more he went without air. Kihyun gasped into the kiss when Wonho bit his bottom lip, and Wonho groaned, not able to get enough of the beautiful boy in front of him, wanting to kiss him all day and night and see how he reacts. Kihyun felt himself growing weaker as he started to relax and melt away, and Wonho soon slowed his rough kisses down, the kisses now slower as he kept control of them. Wonho kissed Kihyun however he liked as Kihyun tried his best to kiss back, and the slower they became, the dizzier Kihyun felt. Kihyun started to tremble as his chest started to tighten, but Wonho pushed him past it, keeping him in place longer as he toyed with his mouth, sucking on his tongue and lips as nibbled on them as well. 

Kihyun felt Wonho pull away, leaving a thin line of spit down his face as he panted, a small whine leaving his lips when he couldn’t feel or taste Wonho anymore. Wonho pulled his hand away from his neck at the same time as he pulled away his thigh, and Kihyun let out a sigh, knowing that he was safe and would be able to enjoy Wonho fully again later. Wonho moved to cup Kihyun chin instead, and he tilted his head up, his thumb rubbing across his bottom lip as Kihyun shut his eyes once more. “I almost couldn’t stop myself,” Wonho said, playing with Kihyun’s bruised bottom lip with his thumb. “You just taste too good,” Wonho added, and Kihyun let out a breathy whine, Wonho chuckling as he stared intensely up at Kihyun. “Sometimes I think about how lucky I am. I feel like anybody could take you away at any moment, but you chose me too. And you stay here no matter what anybody does or say. So I feel anxious, like I need to do as much as I can to prove to you that I’m worth it,” Wonho said, suddenly showing Kihyun a vulnerable side he hadn’t seen before.

Kihyun made to speak, but Wonho suddenly pushed his thumb past his lips and into his mouth, silencing him as he held down his tongue. Kihyun couldn’t help but start to suck on his thumb instead, and Wonho sighed, reaching up with his free hand and gently carding his fingers through Kihyun’s pink locks. “You are everything to me. My heart feels empty when you aren’t here next to me, when I glance around and you’re not the first thing I see. When I wake up in the morning and you’re already gone, or when you run off on your own and leave me behind. I know it’s normal to not spend every moment together, but I feel at a loss when we don’t,” Wonho continued, his eyes showing sorrow as Kihyun let his own flutter open to look at him. “But, what’s worse than that is when you’re hurt,” Wonho said, Kihyun feeling a pain of regret rush through him as Wonho glanced at his bruised cheek. “When you cry, when you’re in pain, when your beauty body is abused by those who have no right to touch you,” Wonho said, his voice breaking from his heavy words. “I feel more pain in my chest than you can possibly understand. I can’t breathe, I can’t see, I can’t hear. I only can think of you and what you must be going through, until I drive myself crazy with desire to hold you and keep you safe, locked away in my arms,” Wonho admitted, his thumb slipping out of Kihyun’s mouth before he brought his hand up to swipe Kihyun’s cheek instead.

Kihyun let out a shaky breath as he realized he was crying, and Wonho watched the tears drip, his eyebrows furrowed in sorrow as he held a small, sad frown on his face. “You’re crying right now, and all I want to do is hold you,” Wonho said, and Kihyun started to sob, crying a little harder as he listened to Wonho’s words. “But, I know we can’t be together all the time. I know there are times where my arms won’t have enough room to hold you and everything that is going on. I know I might fail you sometimes,” Wonho said, pulling Kihyun gently forward until he was resting his forehead against Wonho’s own. “But all I ask is if you let me try. If I can be there for you at any time, during the day or night, when you are happy or sad, when you are too scared to ask for help,” Wonho said, and Kihyun felt regret swoop through him, only realizing now just how deep Wonho’s feeling went for him. “I don’t want you to run away anymore. I want to get through every step of the way with you. I want to stay by your side, not only as your soulmate, but as your Knight,” Wonho said, and Kihyun started to nod, a small sob leaving his lips as he reciprocated all of what Wonho was feeling.

“Wonho, please be with me always. I don’t want to go another moment without you here next to me,” Kihyun said, and Wonho let out a shaky breath, smiling to himself as he heard Kihyun speak with his beautiful, calming voice.

“I’ll try everything in my power to grant your wish. I’ll never stop until I do find my way to your side once more, even if we are parted,” Wonho said, and he leaned up, taking Kihyun’s lips into his own once more, the taste of salt imbedded into their kiss from Kihyun’s tears.

Kihyun felt joy and sorrow all at once, knowing that he had caused Wonho to suffer like this, even though he felt happiness from the confession. He knew what Wonho was talking about as well, the forbidden topic of which they never spoke. The curse. The curse that would take them away from each other, inevitable in the end. Neither knew how much longer they had together, nor if they would change what was in the past. But they knew that right now was what mattered, and they could try their hardest to live the way they wanted, to stay by each other's sides, to feel each other's lips on their own.

Wonho let go of Kihyun before hiding his face into his neck, and Kihyun continued to silently cry, moving his hand up and into Wonho’s hair as he held him even closer. “I’m here Wonho. I’m right here,” Kihyun whispered, and Wonho shuddered, moving to wrap his arms around Kihyun’s waist as they held each other even closer. Kihyun felt an exhaustion suddenly drift over him from the intense emotions, and together he and Wonho fell asleep, no words left unspoken, and a newfound trust lying within one another.

~~~~~~~~

Kihyun sat in Jooheon and Minhyuk’s shared room, Jooheon smiling and waving at Chi as he sat right next to Kihyun on their. Chi held onto Kihyun’s side, and Kihyun smiled awkwardly, glancing towards Minhyuk and noticing his frown before letting out a small sigh. Wonho sat next to him on the bed, holding himself up with his arms behind his back, and the rest of the boys slowly started to enter, each person smiling at Chi and waving at him besides Minhyuk and Changkyun. Minhyuk scoffed as Jooheon reached a hand forward to try to shake Chi’s, and Kihyun eyed him, wondering why he was acting this way and if Chi would feel more nervous because of it.

“Who’s this little guy?” Jooheon cheerfully asked, pulling his hand away when Chi didn’t take it. Chi pulled closer to Kihyun as he glanced around the room, and Kihyun smiled awkwardly, knowing that some of the boy’s had met him while others hadn’t. Hyunwoo had been the next to meet him after Minhyuk, and he had even offered to watch over him for an hour, the child surprised and in awe of Hyunwoo and his broad body. Chi had said he looked cool, so Kihyun had taken that as a good sign, leaving him with his friend for a while as Wonho and him had some alone time.

“This is Chi. We met him at the bar earlier and decided that for as long as we’re in town, he can stay with us,” Kihyun said, and the kid blushed, staring up at Kihyun with wide eyes before grinning.

“But why would some kid suddenly want to be near you?” Changkyun lazily asked, eyeing the boy before rolling his eyes.

“He thinks Kihyun looks like his mom, so that’s part of it,” Wonho said, chuckling as Changkyun smirked at the comment. Kihyun sighed as he thought about what the woman might look like, but he wasn’t upset, already knowing his whole life that he carried more femanine features than most males.

“And where is his mom?” Minhyuk asked in annoyance, crossing his arms across his chest as Jooheon frowned towards him.

“Well… we don’t know,” Kihyun said with a sigh, and the room stayed quiet, looking down at the young boy before Kihyun spoke up again. “We, uh, caught him stealing, actually… and instead we thought we could help him out instead of letting him continue to do the wrong thing,” Kihyun explained, and Minhyuk’s face fell, sorrow etched in his expression as he looked towards the boy.

“Why did you have to steal? Wouldn’t the town help you out even a little?” Minhyuk asked him, but the child started to pout, glancing at Kihyun before moving slightly away from his side.

“They said that because I come from Mommy and Daddy, that I don’t belong here,” Chi said, and Minhyuk froze, Jooheon’s hand instantly moving to his back as he rubbed small circles into it. “Nobody wanted to help,” Chi further explained, and Kihyun felt his fists clench at his side, a small scoff leaving his own mouth as he heard the cruel reality.  
“It’s the same wherever you go… the parents always outshine the child,” Minhyuk whispered, and Jooheon frowned, looking down at the bed as the room fell into silence.

“Well, it’s already been decided that he’s staying… besides, I don’t think he’s going to let go of Kihyun anytime soon,” Hyungwon said, motioning over to the child as he clung onto Kihyun again. The room stiffly nodded as they watched, and Kihyun smiled fondly down at him, gently petting his head before speaking.  
“Actually Chi, I was wondering if you could wait in our room for a few minutes? I need to discuss something with the adults alone,” Kihyun asked, Chi only pouting as he stared up at Kihyun with wide eyes.

“Will you be gone long?” Chi asked, and Kihyun shook his head, fondly smiling at the boy as he leaned down to whisper in his ear.

“After we can go get some snacks if you want,” Kihyun said, only loud enough for Chi and Wonho to hear next to him. Chi suddenly grew excited as he jumped off the bed, and he put his hands on Kihyun’s thighs, leaning forward before smiling up at the older.

“You act just like Mommy too!” Chi exclaimed, and Kihyun blushed, glancing at his friends as they smirked back at him.

“But it’ll be our little secret, okay? And you have to wait for a little bit before we go,” Kihyun reminded him, the boy nodding his head quickly before smiling widely. Chi leaned back before running out of the room, and Kihyun flinched when he heard the door slam shut, a sigh leaving his lips as he smiled back over at his friends.

“At least he’s cute,” Minhyuk suddenly said, and Kihyun looked over at his friend, giving him a small nod before smiling.

“Are you feeling better?” Kihyun asked, and Minhyuk sighed, leaning into Jooheon as he still held his hand on his back.

“Yeah, it’s just… Yeah, I’m fine,” Minhyuk said, and Kihyun decided not to question it, looking towards the group before suddenly feeling the weight of his next words holding down his tongue. Silence fell over the room as they waited expectantly for Kihyun to speak, and Wonho sat forward, placing his hand on Kihyun’s shoulder before speaking up for him.

“There’s been a problem, or at least there will be,” Wonho started, the group turning confused as they heard Wonho’s words.

“Why, what happened?” Jooheon asked, and Wonho shook his head, his hand tightening on Kihyun’s shoulder as he quickly glanced at him.

“Well, it’s more like we’ve received a warning that there might be a problem. We have the hints to solve it, but we haven't been given the actual case yet,” Wonho said, reaching up with his free hand and nervously scratching the back of his neck.

“When we went to the bar the other day, someone kept sending me drinks. I was given seven of them, and we asked what each one's names were,” Kihyun said, pulling out the piece of paper from his shorts before reading them outloud. “Black Velvet, Snake Bite, Four Score, Chi-Chi, Vesper, Rusty Nail, and Blues Clues, the last one coming with a note that said, ‘here are all the hints you need, my friend,’” Kihyun continued, pulling out that napkin and showing it to the group as well. “So we were right, the drinks were hints to something, but without the actual problem to solve, we are clueless,” Kihyun said, and the boys nodded, staring at the paper and the napkin as they tried to think.

“Has anybody heard those key hints before?” Hyungwon asked, and each boy shook their heads, Kihyun turning and frowning at Wonho before the other spoke up.

“Actually, we think Chi-Chi is for our little Chi in the other room,” Wonho suddenly said, the boy’s turning their heads and now staring at him in surprise.

“What?!” Minhyuk suddenly asked, his face a scowl as he glared at Wonho.

“We don’t know why, or how he’s involved in all of this. But, we do know that no matter what, we want to keep him out of it as much as possible. He’s too young for all of this,” Wonho said, and Minhyuk looked down at the bed, trying to control his anger as he stiffly nodded his head. Changkyun suddenly sighed as he got the groups attention, and he started to leisurely pick at strings on the blanket, glancing up at the boys once in a while before sighing again.

“What, do you know something?” Jooheon asked him, and Changkyun froze, slowly lifting his head up before raising an eyebrow at Jooheon.

“Actually, I might,” Changkyun started, Wonho and Kihyun staring at him intently as he smirked. “I’ve been talking around with some of the locals, and I’ve heard a few interesting things. Apparently there have been a lot of thief problems recently,” Changkyun said, Kihyun humming as he waited for Changkyun to continue. “There have been problems with the local thieves guild, a few of the members missing, and being blamed for some disappearing items. Want to know what the guild is called?” Changkyun asked, each boy eagerly nodding as they listened intently to what Changkyun was saying. “It’s called Snake Bite Thieves Guild,” Changkyun said, and Kihyun froze, staring at Changkyun before letting his gaze drop to the bed below him.

Kihyun felt Wonho’s hand tighten on his shoulder, the other as distraught and confused as he felt. Kihyun could already tell that there was a lot of stealing in the town, but he had no idea there was a guild built especially for it, plus that the place had the same name as one of the hint drinks he got. Kihyun balled his fists into the sheets below him as he frowned, and he wondered how the thieves guild was connected to Chi, the child too young to be involved in something like that. Kihyun sighed as he tried to think, and he suddenly lifted his head and looked at the others, a realization coming to him out of nowhere.

“Chi’s parents were thieves too! We caught Chi trying to steal, and he said he was only doing what his parents did! I didn’t make the connection before, but I bet they were part of that guild,” Kihyun said, the boy’s slowly nodding along as they started to understand. “I have a feeling that it isn’t Chi who is important in all of this, but his parents,” Kihyun added, Wonho leaning in to smile down at him from his smart deduction. Kihyun blushed at the fond expression, and he shyly looked away, hiding his own smile after making Wonho proud.

“So if we find Chi’s parents, then maybe more things will start to make sense!” Minhyuk exclaimed, suddenly back to his old self after all the discussions. Kihyun felt the worried swell in his chest relax, but he still knew he would want to talk to Minhyuk later, his actions earlier too strange to be ignored.

“But, where are they? Chi hasn’t been with them in weeks,” Hyunwoo suddenly added, damping the mood with a small dose of reality.

“Maybe we should start by asking around? We’ll keep Chi happy and busy as you guys talk to the locals, and maybe we can come up with something,” Wonho said, the group nodding as they listened to the plan.

“We also need to remember the competition, it’s our main reason for coming here. We need to compete to find the shard,” Hyungwon reminded everyone, Kihyun smiling as he nodded to his friend.

“We’ll figure out a schedule between Wonho and I to make sure everyone has time to practice, take care of Chi, and ask around. I think we can do this,” Kihyun determinedly said, and Wonho smiled at him once more, his eyes lidded as he fell in love with Kihyun even more than before. Kihyun caught his gaze before smiling and letting out a small giggle, and Wonho pulled him closer, suddenly smothering him in a tight hug that surprised Kihyun.

“I can’t wait for tonight…” Wonho whispered in Kihyun’s ear, and Kihyun blushed fiercely, remembering their promise, and what would go down when they found themselves alone once more.

~~~~~~~~

Kihyun, Wonho, and Chi had left for the evening, walking the streets once more as they made their way to find fun snacks to eat. Chi was happy like always, skipping by Kihyun’s side as he held his hand. Wonho had his arms crossed in front of him as they walked, but he was relaxed, the boys keeping a slow pace as they ventured into town. Most of the town Kihyun still had yet to see, and it was lively outside at the moment, the streetlights starting to turn on, the sky above an array of pinks and oranges. Kihyun felt himself smile from the pleasant aura around him, and he felt Chi tug gently on his hand, smiling up at him as he pointed towards a certain stand.

“Mommy always bought me the sweets from here! Can we please buy some?” the boy excitedly asked, tugging on Kihyun’s arm still as Wonho walked around him to speak to Chi.

“We can get some, but it’s almost time for dinner. We’ll be eating big, so we need to save room in that tiny stomach of yours for lots of protein so you can grow big and strong,” Wonho said, Kihyun chuckling to himself when he saw Chi’s eyes widen in surprise.

“I’ll eat everything, I promise!” the boy said, and Kihyun nodded, smiling up at Wonho and catching his own warm smile.

“Well then I suppose we can stop just for a few things,” Kihyun decided, and the boy cheered, grinning widely as he started to gently pull on Kihyun. Kihyun chuckled to himself as he let the other drag him over, and the three stopped in front of the stand, the small shopkeeper turning around and smiling down at the group.

“Hello! Welcome to Sandy Sweets!” the man behind the counter said, and Kihyun looked at the display in front of him, his lips parting in hunger as he saw all the delicious snacks spread out. Wonho stepped towards Kihyun as he looked down as well, and he glanced at Kihyun, following his gaze to a large brownie sitting on the left side of the display. Wonho chuckled to himself before backing away, and he saw Chi trying to look at everything too, the boy just a little too short to see what was for sale. Wonho moved behind the boy before suddenly picking him up, and Chi gasped, giggling as Wonho held him up just enough to see everything clearly.

“We’ll start by taking that brownie over there,” Wonho said, motioning with his head over to where Kihyun was looking. Kihyun tore his eyes away from the sweets and looked towards Wonho instead, and he blushed, noticing the smirk on his lips after catching Kihyun and his cute craving.

“I want this one!” Chi yelled, pointing towards a white fudge, and Wonho nodded, letting the shopkeeper know that it would be okay to get that one as well. Wonho put Chi down before motioning over to a small box of cinnamon sticks, and with the last sweet packed away, Wonho paid for the snacks, grabbing the bag of them in his hands, before leading the group over to a small bench just a few feet away. 

Kihyun followed behind Wonho while staring at the bag, biting his bottom lip as he tried to hold himself back from pouncing on it right away. He was secretly excited for the brownie, it being one of his favorite foods in the whole world, but with the child with them, he didn’t want to excite him too much as well. Kihyun felt his stomach rumble from his new found craving, and he had to shake his head, his mouth salivating as all he thought about was the brownie in the bag. Kihyun hopped onto the bench before swinging his legs in front of him, and he gripped the edge of his shorts, still staring at the bag before looking up at Wonho and catching his smirk.

“Why do you look more excited than the boy?” Wonho asked, setting the bag down beside himself and reaching for the white fudge, handing it over to Chi first to distract him from their conversation. Kihyun frowned as Wonho held his brownie captive, and he looked up at him with a pout, kicking his legs a little faster as he licked his bottom lip.

“I just really like brownies…” Kihyun mumbled, and Wonho lifted an eyebrow, chuckling at his cute behavior before grabbing the bag once more.

“But when I see you this eager, all I want to do is tease you. Haven’t you learned that yet?” Wonho saw, and he clutched the bag shut in his hand, Kihyun glancing at the bag before pouting harder. Kihyun let go of his shorts before reaching over to the bag himself, but Wonho pulled away, making the boy lose his balance and fall chest first on top of Wonho’s lap instead. Kihyun groaned as he placed his hands down onto the bench seat, but Wonho put his palm on top of Kihyun’s back, keeping him from getting up as he laid in the not meant for public position. “And now you doing this to me… what am I going to do with you?” Wonho said, letting out a deep, fake sigh as Kihyun started to squirm on his lap.

“You could let me eat the brownie,” Kihyun suggested before glancing up at Wonho, and Wonho stared back, his gaze now heavier than before as he lightly shook his head.

“But if I do that, what do I get out of it? You clearly like the brownie more than me,” Wonho countered, and Kihyun furrowed his eyebrows, suddenly worried as he tried to sit up. Wonho pushed him down with his palm again as he let out a fake sigh, and Kihyun shook his head, trying to make sure Wonho didn’t read into the situation any differently.

“N-No! You’re my favorite,” Kihyun quickly said, and Wonho lifted an eyebrow at him, glancing down at the bag in his hand before smirking.

“Then let me feed it to you,” Wonho suddenly suggested, and Kihyun froze, Wonho’s hand sliding up and down his back as he waited for the boy to speak.

“W-What?” Kihyun softly asked, and Wonho chuckled, dipping his fingers under Kihyun’s shirt before caressing the skin there.

“Let me feed it to you. Like in my village,” Wonho repeated, and Kihyun glanced up at him, biting his bottom lip as a blush took over his face.

“Here? In public?” Kihyun asked shyly, and Wonho shrugged, looking around at the people walking down the brick streets before back at Kihyun.

“Nobody’s looking. Everyone is too concerned about themselves to even care about us,” Wonho said, and Kihyun nodded, knowing it wasn’t as weird as he was making it.

“And Chi?” Kihyun asked, but he looked behind him, the kid actually having fallen asleep after eating his white fudge in one go.

“That kind of speaks for itself,” Wonho said, and Kihyun sighed, glancing up at Wonho once more before nodding.

“Okay,” Kihyun agreed, and Wonho smiled warmly, taking his hand out from under Kihyun’s shirt before allowing him to sit up. Kihyun pushed himself off of Wonho’s laps before pulling himself fully onto the bench, and he turned to face Wonho, his legs tucked under him as he blushed towards the boy. Wonho chuckled as he brought the bag forward and opened it, and he pulled the brownie out, a small hum leaving his lips as he glanced towards Kihyun and noticing his lit up face once again. Kihyun’s eyes went quickly to the brownie, and he licked his lips, moving forward in his seat before placing his hands on Wonho’s thigh before leaning forward.

“So cute…” Wonho mumbled, and he set the bag down, still holding the brownie before breaking off a bite size piece. Wonho slowly brought it up towards Kihyun’s lips, and Kihyun blushed harder, looking out towards the streets before parting his lips, Wonho pushing the brownie in before chuckling and pulling away. Kihyun closed his mouth around the sweet, and he let out a small moan, the taste of the brownie as good as he had hoped for. Kihyun had barely finished the first bite before he was opening his mouth again, and Wonho watched him with a heavy gaze, using a new piece of brownie to line Kihyun’s lips with before pushing it in all the way.

Kihyun was too caught up in the delicious snack and its flavor to notice the people walking by, whispers filling the street as people noticed the beautiful boy on the bench. He quickly became the talk of the town, word spreading around about the pink haired beauty, and soon people were walking past the bench purposely, couples ending their evening walk just to take a detour to get a look at the boy. He was beautiful, and it was even better that he was oblivious, the people able to stare as much as they wanted without making the boy uncomfortable. But, eventually Wonho noticed himself, and he let his sharp gaze wonder across the peering eyes, a smirk on his lips as he shook his head and finished feeding Kihyun the rest of the brownie.

Kihyun hummed as he licked his lips and smiled up at Wonho, and Wonho turned his head to look at him, smiling softly as he brought his hand up to to gently caress Kihyun’s hair. Kihyun sighed into the touch as he climbed down to sit normally on the bench, and he leaned into Wonho’s side, the people watching them scurrying along before the other could catch them. Wonho reached into the bag from before to grab his own snack, and he took the time to munch on that, Kihyun closing his eyes and smiling to himself as he let his stomach settle in peace.

Kihyun started to feel sleepy himself with the heavy chocolate in his stomach, but before he could fully drift off, Chi woke up, climbing on top of Kihyun and smiling at him as he poked his cheek. “Dinner time!” Chi yelled, and Kihyun blinked awake, looking at Chi and letting his eyes widen when he realized how close the other was in front of him.

“But you just ate,” Wonho said, crumpling up the bag into his hands before getting up to throw it away. Kihyun nodded as he shifted Chi off of him, and he yawned, stretching a small amount as he lazily blinked towards Wonho. Wonho walked back over to them with a fond expression, and he lifted Chi off the bench, helping Kihyun up right after before taking his hand into his own. “Let’s walk around a bit more before we stop for more food,” Wonho suggested, and Chi pouted, Kihyun agreeing with the words as he knew he needed the time to wake himself up fully.

“What’s going on over there?” Kihyun asked, pointing into the distance as a crowd caught his eyes. Wonho shrugged as he started to pull Kihyun forward, and Chi took his other hand, the small group making their way down the street and towards the gathering instead. Kihyun could hear a voice yelling in the distance, and the closer they got the louder the voice became, the booming of an old man as he spoke to the people in front of him. Wonho, Kihyun, and Chi took a place in the back of the crowd, and Kihyun looked up, seeing a short, fat old man standing on a wooden stage as he addressed the crowd.

“I know you all are concerned about the recents events in this town. The council is making great strides to protect the people and their homes, a small task force in the works as we speak,” the old man said, the crowd whispering to one another about the words.

“We’ve tried enforcement before! If it didn’t work last time, it won’t work this time!” one man in the crowd yelled, and the rest of the people seemed to agree, nodding their heads as their whispers grew in volume.

“We need to just get rid of that stupid guild!” A lady yelled, and the crowd grew roudier, glaring back at the man on stage as their yells fell over one another.

“The guild has a contract with the town that cannot be broken, I know you are all aware of that,” the man on stage said, and the audience only seemed to worsen, anger flowing through as people screamed over one another.

“Let us see the contract then! Maybe there is some way we can overpass it to protect ourselves! If these events keep happening, less families will want to start here. The town will dry up, our livelihoods will become a means to an end! We can’t give up now!” another woman yelled, and the crowd roared, the man on stage showing a visible sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Kihyun looked around the crowd at all the townspeople, most of them blending together, besides the two standing off to the side of the stage. Kihyun felt his eyebrows furrow as he tried to remember where he had seen them from before, and he felt it click, the first man and his white and black striped shirt the boy who had stolen his whip in line. The man was smiling as he tilted his hat down, and the man next to him had his arms crossed, a sneer on his face as he looked up at the man on stage. Kihyun remembered him as the one who had gotten his whip back, and he took notice of the tattoos on his arms, the ink lining his skin and slithering up his sleeves as Kihyun stared at him. Kihyun looked back up at the man on stage, and he gasped, noticing now that the older was staring right at him, his arms now crossed as Kihyun thought he saw the other smirk. But before he could figure it out, the man looked away, and he stared back at the audience, his teeth gritted as he showed visible signs of frustration.

“That is all for today. If you don’t like my solutions, put in a formal complaint with the council. Have a good evening and I hope to see each and everyone of you at the competition in the next two days,” the man said, and he turned to exit, the crowd only screaming louder as they watched the man disappear. Kihyun looked back over to the side of the stage, only to notice the two had disappeared, and he felt his chest grow heavy, an anxiety flowing through him at the strange behavior of the town and its people.

Kihyun turned to Wonho, who only shrugged in confusion as he looked down at Kihyun, and Kihyun bit his bottom lip, feeling a tug on his hand as he looked towards Chi instead. “That was our mayor! Mommy and Daddy didn’t like him either, they said he was crooked,” Chi suddenly told the two, and Kihyun and Wonho shared a glance, nervous expressions etched into their faces as they started to walk away from the angry crowd.

“I wonder what they were talking about,” Wonho pondered, and Kihyun hummed, nodding to himself as he thought the same.

“Must be that guild Changkyun heard about. Maybe they’ve been bothering the people more lately,” Kihyun said, and Wonho seemed to agree, staying quiet as the sound of their footsteps drowned out their loud thoughts. Chi started to hum to himself in a carefree manner, and Kihyun sighed, looking down at the boy fondly before at the ground again. He knew that something strange was going on in this town, and he knew that someone was trying to put him right in the middle of it. With the clues at hand, Kihyun and the group would need to figure out soon, or something worse could happen in the future for them, and this town.

##########

Kihyun crept into bed, flopping down on the springy mattress as he let out a deep sigh. Kihyun was in the room alone for now, Wonho helping to put Chi asleep in a separate room, the group deciding to splurge and buy one more room just for the boy. The two weren’t his parents, and while Chi treated Kihyun like he was almost a mom, it would have been strange to sleep together, Kihyun knowing that once this was all over, the child would leave them, and the three would need to part ways. But for now Kihyun and Wonho would do the best to comfort the boy, meaning giving him his own special room for the time being to sleep in.

Kihyun sat up in the bed as he felt the sheets beneath his bare feet, the blankets soft and silky, a comforting feeling after their long day of strange occurrences. Dinner had gone well, with everyone joining them this time around, and Minhyuk seemed a little more joyful, the other still glancing at Chi strangely once and a while, even as he laughed with the others. Kihyun gripped the sheets under him as he threw his head back onto the headrest, and he wondered what everything meant, why Minhyuk acted weird around Chi, what Chi and his parents had to do with the drinks, what the thieves guild was doing to make the town upset. It was a lot all at once, and Kihyun felt himself sigh, quietly begging for anything or anyone to come and help him relieve the stress of the questions spinning in his head.

As if he could hear him, Wonho suddenly made his way through the door, shutting it gently before turning to smile at Kihyun, his eyes trailing his body as he sat up on the bed. Kihyun smiled brightly back as he patted the spot next to him for Wonho to join him, and Wonho chuckled, reaching for his shirt and pulling it off before making his way over. Kihyun blushed immediately at the sight, and he felt anxious, his body already thrumming as Wonho joined him, his warmth encasing him the moment his arm wrapped around his midsection and pulled him in.

“Long day…” Wonho sighed, and Kihyun nodded, his hands now gripping at his shorts to try to keep still.

“Super long day,” Kihyun agreed, and Wonho turned his head, letting his gaze fall on Kihyun’s eyes before smiling.

“But I think I might just have the perfect ending to it,” Wonho added, pulling Kihyun even closer as he already knew what the other was hinting at.

“O-Oh, what?” Kihyun stuttered, feeling his cheeks heat up even more as Wonho chuckled. Wonho slowly let go of Kihyun before staring at him expectantly, and Kihyun furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he stared back. “What?” Kihyun asked, and Wonho let his gaze travel his lover’s body, an eyebrow quirked before he brought it back up to his eyes.

“I’m thinking…” Wonho mumbled, Kihyun trying to keep still as Wonho stayed silent. Kihyun bit his bottom lip as Wonho whipped his eyes down to it, and he smirked, sitting up in bed before suddenly pushing Kihyun down. Kihyun gasped as his backside hit the bed, and Wonho climbed over him, still smirking as he stared down at the boy. “First, I’m going to need these clothes off of you,” Wonho said, and he immediately started to grab at the bottom of Kihyun’s shirt, the boy not even having a moment to take in the situation before it was off. Kihyun whined when Wonho moved to his shorts, and he made quick work of those too, Kihyun naked in an instant, and shyly laying on the bed, his eyes scrunched shut as his hands clutched at the sheets.

Wonho threw Kihyun’s clothes to the side and off the bed as he leaned back onto his calves, bringing his hands up and gently grabbing Kihyun’s hips, smoothing his hands up and down the skin as he watched Kihyun shiver, goosebumps rising on his skin from the small, gentle touches. “I just can’t wait any longer,” Wonho suddenly said, and Kihyun gulped, trying to close his legs together but hitting Wonho’s legs as he sat in between him. Instead Kihyun pulled his legs up, and Wonho dragged his hands up Kihyun’s thighs, feeling the soft skin there and the way Kihyun’s muscles tightened from the tingling touches. “You’ve been tempting me all day,” Wonho added, Kihyun slowly opening his eyes as he looked up at the other, Wonho still half clothed as Kihyun laid vulnerable in front of him. Kihyun let out a soft whine when Wonho’s hands smoothed back up his thighs, and he rubbed his palm into Kihyun’s lower belly, right above his still soft member as he tempted Kihyun.

“Wonho…” Kihyun moaned breathily, and Wonho glanced up at him, locking his eyes on Kihyun's half lidded ones as the younger bit his bottom lip. Wonho gazed at the way his body started to tremble, his hair fanning out on the sheets below him, and his back slightly arched, his body already yearning for more touches as Wonho prepared him for the best.

“You look so beautiful like this. So perfect, and all mine,” Wonho said, his gaze hardening as the lust started to take him over. Kihyun let out a low whine as he turned his head to the side, and Wonho’s hands trailed up, rubbing into his nipples as Kihyun immediately arched into the touch. Wonho smirked as he brought his hand up to his mouth, and he licked a few of his fingers, bringing them back down and gently rolling the pert nubs between them as Kihyun let out another breathy moan. “We’re going to take our time tonight. I told you the reward would be greater if you could wait for me,” Wonho said, and Kihyun glanced at him, nodding his head as his hands grabbed onto the sheets even tighter.

“W-What are you g-going to do?” Kihyun softly asked, his breath stuttering as Wonho gently tugged on his nipples.

“Hmm… I think I’m going to tie you up. Make you helpless as I play games with your body, tease you until you are shaking in pleasure. You’ll only be able to take, but I’ll make sure you feel good the whole time,” Wonho said in a sultry voice, and Kihyun let out a hot puff of air, his chest arching even more as his member twitched on his lower stomach. Wonho smirked as he watched Kihyun’s reaction to his words, and he let go of him, pulling back before resting his hands on top of Kihyun’s feet.

“Anything…” Kihyun said, nodding his head as his eyes fluttered in front of Wonho. Wonho grinned as he slid off the bed, and he made his way around the room, glancing back at Kihyun and smirking when he saw the other hadn’t moved an inch from his spot. Wonho grabbed his items from his backpack, and he made his way back, setting them to the side before stopping next to Kihyun again.

“I need to get you into position first. Be a good boy and listen, okay?” Wonho asked, and Kihyun nodded, staring up at Wonho with half lidded eyes as his chest rose and fell heavily. Wonho hummed before bringing his hand up to thumb at Kihyun’s nipple once more, and he smirked when the boy instantly moaned, the other now trained to enjoy Wonho’s touches no matter where they were. “I need you to move to the middle of the bed, beautiful. On your hands and knees,” Wonho said, and Kihyun shivered, staying quiet as he listened and got up. Kihyun crawled into position before stopping on his hands and knees, and his body trembled, his head falling down as he closed his eyes and waited. Wonho’s hand smoothed up and down his back, and Kihyun sighed, knowing that Wonho was with him every step of the way.

Wonho moved behind Kihyun before gently grabbing one of his ankles, and Kihyun felt him start to tie rope around it, pulling it out father until tying the other end securely to the bedpost. Kihyun tried pulling on it to see what would happen, and when he felt no resistance he whined, Wonho moving to the other side and doing the same to his other ankle. Wonho spread his legs out more than before, and Kihyun brought himself down onto his forearms, hiding his head in his arms as he knew he was spread out and completely vulnerable in front of Wonho. Wonho smirked as he finished tightening the first few knots, and he moved to Kihyun’s side, running his hand up the curve of Kihyun’s ass before coming up his backside, stopping once he was cupping Kihyun’s shoulder.

“Just a few more things,” Wonho said, and Kihyun nodded, his body burning up and his legs shaking as he felt himself only harden between his legs. Wonho smiled fondly as he gently pulled Kihyun’s arms out from under his head, and he helped Kihyun to comfortably rest his cheek against bed instead, Kihyun closing his eyes as he felt Wonho position his arms behind his back. They were folded, with Kihyun’s hands almost touching his elbows, and Wonho tied them in the middle, the bondage even tighter than around his ankle, and putting a small strain on his shoulders. Kihyun tested the rope there too, and when he couldn’t move he knew that this was it, that he was fully captured and was now ready for whatever Wonho had planned. Wonho reached down and carded his fingers through Kihyun’s hair, and Kihyun sighed into the touch, his legs still shaking from the strain, and his member now throbbing as it hung between his legs.

“I have a couple things I want to use, but I think you’ll enjoy them,” Wonho said, and he moved away from Kihyun as he heard some more shuffling, and suddenly Wonho was back, helping him tip his head back before showing him the items. “I know that you’ve been through some hard times, and if anything scares you, you can say no. Especially for this, we don’t have to use it,” Wonho said, and Kihyun gulped, his eyes growing wide when he saw the ball gag in Wonho’s hand. Kihyun eyed the object before looking up at Wonho, and he took a deep breath, nodding at the other before giving him a soft smile.

“Thank you for asking,” Kihyun gently said, and Wonho smiled back fondly, bringing the object up to his mouth and waiting for him to open it. Kihyun parted his lips as the ball slid in, and Wonho clasped it behind his head, Kihyun’s mouth now spread open around the ball as his lips puffed out. Kihyun sighed around the object as he tugged a little on his binds, and Wonho stared down at him in lust, his own member now straining in his pants from Kihyun’s submissive position. Wonho reached to caress Kihyun’s hair again, and Kihyun whined, his legs tugging on the ropes the longer that Wonho took his time.

“Just one more thing to make this perfect,” Wonho said, and he moved behind Kihyun and out of his sight, the bed dipping as Wonho climbed on and between his kneeling spread legs. Kihyun immediately jerked when Wonho dragged one finger down his hanging member, and Kihyun pushed himself up, his back arching as his butt went higher into the air. Kihyun let out a frustrated groan when Wonho moved his hand to cup Kihyun’s ass instead, and he groped the muscle, chucking under his breath at Kihyun’s needy sounds before looking down at the member once more.

“Unlike last time, I don’t want you cuming too soon. So this will help with that,” Wonho said, and Kihyun jumped when he felt something slide down his hardened member, the thing stopping right before his balls and sitting tightly on his length. Kihyun let out another groan as he felt any sort of build up at all come to a sudden stop, and he tried to look back, his cheek digging further into the sheets as he bit down on the gag. Wonho looked up from behind him and smirked as he caught Kihyun’s eyes, and Kihyun started to tremble, trying to pull his legs together, only to remember that they were still forcibly pulled apart. 

Wonho gazed at the boy’s trembling body as he hummed to himself, and Kihyun let out a small whine, Wonho taking too long to touch him where he needed it. Instead Wonho let out a sigh before getting up and off the bed once more, and Kihyun let out a frustrated muffled groan again, Wonho now walking up closer to his head as he crossed his arms across his bare chest. Kihyun blinked as he felt the tears start to build up from the teasing, and Wonho smirked, sitting down on the edge of the bed before petting Kihyun’s hair. Kihyun let out an upset huff behind the gag, and Wonho chuckled, keeping up the slow strokes as he watched Kihyun start to squirm on the bed.

“Torture, isn’t it?” Wonho suddenly asked, and Kihyun tried to look up at him, his muffled whine the only way he could answer Wonho back. Wonho hummed as he gently grasped Kihyun’s pink locks between his fingers, and Kihyun froze, closing his eyes as he waited to see what was next. “But, you’ve been good so far, so I suppose I’ll give you a little something. Even if it might just frustrate you more,” Wonho said, and Kihyun heard a click, his body arching as he tried to roll his hips, loud moans bleeding out from behind his gag as he felt a sudden stimulation to his member. Kihyun felt the drool pool out from the gag, and it slid down his chin, wetting the sheets beneath him as he moaned, his legs shaking even more as he started to tug on his binds.

“I got this in town the day before we left. I have a few other fun things, but wanted to try this one out first. It’s a vibrating cock ring, and with this small remote I can control it from anywhere in the house. I could just leave you here to suffer while I leave the room, and still be in control,” Wonho said in a sultry tone, Kihyun missing half of it due to his loud moans. Kihyun cursed behind his gag as he tried to gain friction against the ring, but it was useless, the thing locked on tight and blocking the buildup he wanted the most. “It also has different settings,” Wonho said, and Kihyun heard another click, a small scream leaving his throat when the vibrations suddenly turned more intense than before, his body jerking and pulling at his bonds as he moaned and mewled. Wonho tightened his grip on his hair as he pulled his head up, and Kihyun opened his teary eyes to face Wonho, the drool dripping past his gag and sliding down his chin.

Wonho groaned at the sight of a fucked out Kihyun, and he held him still, the boy still squirming as moans were forcibly pulled out of him. The longer the vibrations stayed on, the more he moaned, his eyes falling back as he struggled to look at Wonho, his back arching even more as he felt the flames in his lower stomach burst to life. Kihyun felt his eyes widen when the vibrations were kicked up even more, and he screamed again, incoherent words passing through the gag as he trembled and struggled, his body feeling too good as his member went through so many different sensations.

Suddenly Kihyun could feel a build up, one that came along quickly and surprised him. Kihyun struggled more as he felt the flames burn him alive, but Wonho could tell he was close, turning up the vibrations to the highest setting as he let Kihyun’s head fall back onto the bed. Kihyun used his forehead to arch himself the most he could, and he started to pant, the word “please,” ringing out from behind the gag as he started to grind his hips into the empty air. Wonho chuckled as he watched Kihyun come close, and his begging turned into moans and screams, his eyes falling back as he was right on the edge of tipping over. 

Suddenly all stimulation ceased, and Kihyun fell back onto the bed as much as he could, tears pouring out and a scream leaving his lips as his buildup was ruined. Wonho watched the boy struggle and cry, but he only hummed to himself, taking in the boy and his pleasure as he felt himself become impossibly hard. Kihyun tried to turn his cheek on the sheets to look pleadingly up at Wonho, but Wonho didn’t wait, getting up from his seat on the side of the bed before returning to Kihyun’s backside, climbing on top of the bed and sitting between his legs. Kihyun panted as he trembled, and Wonho groaned when he watched Kihyun clench around nothing, his member jerking and twitching as it laid between his legs.

“Poor little boy, all tied up with nowhere to go,” Wonho said, and Kihyun sobbed, his shoulders hunching more as he felt his frustration peak. “I know that was hard, but you did so good, my perfect pretty boy,” Wonho said, and he cupped Kihyun’s ass, groping the muscles as Kihyun twitched from the touch alone. “I’m going to make you feel so good you pass out. And when you wake up, I’m going to do it all over again,” Wonho said, Kihyun sobbing even louder as he thought about the night never coming to an end. He knew he was frustrated, but he secretly loved it, the teasing as delicious and sexy as Wonho was. He knew by the end Wonho would give in, and Kihyun would end up feeling amazing, with no regrets for anything as Wonho knew how to treat him perfectly.

“Please…” Kihyun sobbed out behind his gag, the word coming out muffled once more as Wonho smirked. Wonho moved his hand closer to the cleft of Kihyun’s ass, and Kihyun tried to push up and into the touch, his legs still shaking as he grew needier for Wonho. Wonho sighed as he leaned in, and he grabbed both cheeks, pulling them apart as he gave himself a perfect view of Kihyun’s tight hole.

“You look even more eager when I look at you this way,” Wonho said, his breath fanning against Kihyun’s rim as he continued to clench around nothing. Kihyun moaned loudly as it vibrated in the room, and Wonho smirked, leaning in even closer as he planted his lips on top of Kihyun’s tight rim.

Kihyun moaned the moment Wonho gently kissed him there, the touch soft but still something after all the pleasure he had been put through. Kihyun pushed into it as Wonho pulled away, and he licked his lips, groaning a small amount as he gripped Kihyun’s cheeks between his hands even harder. “So good…” Wonho mumbled, and Kihyun felt his eyes widen when Wonho leaned in again, licking a stripe up his rim before tonguing at it gently, Kihyun instantly trembling as he felt the wet muscle move against his sensitive rim. Kihyun mewled when Wonho pushed his tongue in a little deeper, and then slowly thrusted it into him, feeling Kihyun tremble and clench around him as he tasted him.

Kihyun gasped when he felt Wonho slither in even deeper, his teeth clenching around the gag as he sputtered and moaned. Wonho groaned against him due to the sounds and taste of Kihyun alone, and Kihyun arched into it, the vibrations only making him feel even better as Wonho tongue fucked him. Kihyun tried to push back and onto Wonho’s tongue, but Wonho held him still, keeping a slow pace in order to only push Kihyun farther, testing his limits as he tortured him slowly. Kihyun moaned loudly before giving up, and he panted behind his gag, letting Wonho do whatever he wanted to him as he set the pace himself.

Wonho started to push his tongue in him even faster, and Kihyun could feel it slide against his walls, moans and mewls of pleasure leaving his lips as if Wonho was playing him like an instrument. Wonho grew addicted to the taste of Kihyun, and even when the boy started to feel his build up again, Wonho couldn’t stop, the sounds of his slurping joining Kihyun’s moans in the air as he started to fuck him hard and sloppy. Kihyun felt the pain in between his legs from how impossibly hard he was again, the build up coming but already not enough for Kihyun. Kihyun knew if he was pushed over the edge he would only want to cum again even harder, and he shifted his hips, trying to pull away from Wonho as the other continued to forcibly hold him still. Wonho moaned against Kihyun, and the boy arched, the tears building up once more along with the intense flames inside of him.

Wonho pulled one hand away as he experimentally reached under to stroke Kihyun as well, and the boy screamed, the pleasure almost too much as he thrashed from the touch. Kihyun sobbed and moaned at once, but Wonho didn’t let up, his own moans growing louder as he fucked Kihyun faster with his tongue. Kihyun didn’t stop trying to jerk away, but the hand on his member only stroked him faster, Kihyun tugging on his arm binds as he tossed side to side, shifting his weight to stop the build up in his lower stomach.

Kihyun saw stars shoot behind his eyes when Wonho pulled out his tongue, and instead he thrusted two of his fingers in, fucking Kihyun even deeper and faster as he clenched wildly around them. Wonho grazed his prostate with his digits, and Kihyun trembled harder, crying and sobbing as a scream left his mouth. Wonho’s stare felt heavy on his back as he arched into the touches, not sure if he should pull away or push towards them, and he fucked him impossibly fast with his fingers, the moans turning into a drawn out muffled scream as Kihyun only arched more and more. He jerked as much as he could in his binds when he felt the release peek once more, and he fluttered around the digits in him, the sign to pull out, and let go of Kihyun’s member all at once.

Kihyun thrashed when he felt the sudden stop to his build up for the second time that night, and he clenched around nother, sobbing and screaming as he tried to release his arms so he could touch himself. Wonho chuckled as he watched Kihyun struggle, and he climbed off the bed, circling Kihyun once more before stopping at his head again. Wonho unclasped the gag before pulling it out, and Kihyun panted, coughing and sputtering as he tried to pull himself back from the pleasure from before. Wonho gripped Kihyun’s hair into his hand again, and he pulled his head up, Kihyun’s lips parted and shiny with spit as he continued to pant and stare up at Wonho.

“Having fun yet?” Wonho slyly asked him, and Kihyun continued to pant, blinking a few times before gulping harshly.

“I-I…” Kihyun tried to say, his mind too fogged for the words to come out correctly. Wonho chuckled again as he let Kihyun’s head drop back onto the mattress, and he picked up the gag, smirking at how wet it was before gazing down at Kihyun. “T-Too much…” Kihyun said, and Wonho sighed, squatting down onto the floor until he was the same level as Kihyun.

“I think you can handle it though,” Wonho said, and Kihyun let out a dry sob, shaking his head as it dug further into the sheets. “You handled three last time,” Wonho added, and Kihyun huffed, opening his eyes once more as he peered at Wonho.

“H-Hurts…” Kihyun whined, and Wonho looked down at his body, nodding his head slowly as he gazed at his lover’s swollen member still in its confines. 

“But you feel good, right?” Wonho asked, and Kihyun lightly sobbed again, even though he nodded his head at Wonho’s question.

“So good…” Kihyun moaned, and Wonho hummed, dangling the gag in front of Kihyun’s face before smirking.

“Can you be good and take it just a little longer?” Wonho asked, and Kihyun trembled, knowing he could take it if he was forced to, but feeling as his desire ached to end it all right now.

“P-Please,” Kihyun brokenly said, and Wonho grinned, standing back up before bringing the ball gag back to his lips.

“Just a little longer, and then I’ll make you feel even better,” Wonho promised, and Kihyun panted, Wonho pushing the ball gag in once more before securing it behind his head. Kihyun whined loudly as he started to pull on his binds again, but it was no use, the bondage tight, and his body exhausted by the fire inside of it.

Wonho stood up and watched the boy weakly struggle before crossing his arms, and he clicked the button on his tiny remote, keeping it at the lowest setting as watching as Kihyun jumped from the pleasureful vibrations on his member. Kihyun moaned loudly, and Wonho took a few steps away, turning his back to the boy as he headed to the door of their room. Kihyun turned his head and stared at him with wide eyes, and Wonho looked over his shoulder, still smirking as his eyes connected with Kihyun’s own.

“I’ll be gone for 10 minutes, I’m feeling a late night snack. Be good,” Wonho said, and Kihyun cried out, struggling against his bonds once more as Wonho opened the door and left the room.

Kihyun felt nervous on his own, the pleasure on his member still thrumming through him as he let out a frustrated groan. Wonho wasn’t here to help him if anything happened, and he knew he was on his own, that very thought making him even more strung out than before. Kihyun sobbed as he shifted his hips, and he unknowingly started to roll them down, the small vibrations enough to build him up again after the two times he was denied. Kihyun pushed his face further into the sheets before him as he drooled more, and he looked back, his eyes widening as he watched his own member drip precum onto the sheets below it. The sight of it drove him crazier, and Kihyun screamed out Wonho’s name, the name muffled by the gag as his legs fought to close against their binds.

Kihyun trembled as he arched into the pleasure, and he cursed under his breath, wondering where Wonho was and how much longer he had until he returned. It felt like forever already, and his mind was fuzzy, most thoughts fogged by the sensations he was feeling. The only other thing he could clearly think of was Wonho, and he whimpered, begging silently for the boy to come back and touch him himself. The vibrations suddenly increased and Kihyun jumped, and a loud moan left his lips, knowing that the other was still thinking about him while he was being tied up and abused.

Kihyun sputtered around his gag as he felt himself clench around nothing, and he suddenly felt empty, wishing Wonho would come back and fill him up fully. A whine left his lips at the thought, and he gasped, his hard member aching as it released a large amount of precum from it. Kihyun cursed against the gag once more, and he felt the build up again, knowing that if Wonho didn’t make it back in time he would tip over the edge, but without the right release. Kihyun sobbed as he struggled again, and he suddenly could hear talking from the next room, his teeth clenching around the gag as he tried to stay quiet. A few laughs bounced around the walls, and Kihyun trembled harder, his eyes widening in humiliation when he realized that the idea of getting caught turned him on even more. 

Kihyun let out a dry sob as he continued to grind down onto the air, and his legs twitched, the build even closer now that Kihyun knew someone else could hear him, could see him in this pathetic state, all tied up and needy to cum. Kihyun tugged on the binds on his arms, and he suddenly felt the vibrations increase once more, Kihyun knowing that Wonho was thinking the same, was playing a game of keep quiet as Kihyun struggled to do just that. Kihyun thrusted into the air faster as he wished to take the ring off and cum, and he let out a small scream, a whimper leaving his lips after when he realized he could’ve been heard. Kihyun mewled and moaned as silently as possible, and with the last kick of the vibrator, Kihyun arched heavily, tipping over the edge and stuffing his face into the sheets as he came from the stimulation.

Kihyun sobbed and screamed into the sheets as he urged himself to stay quiet, and his body aching, the release not helping him in the slightest when his member remained hard. Kihyun shook his head as the pleasure only doubled, too much where he thought it could be considered painful too. The release had only brought him strong contractions, and his hole fluttered around nothing, his balls still packed tight after being locked in by the ring, and his real release still pushed back, the boy cumming with a dry orgasm for the first time that night. Kihyun heard the voices leave and he sobbed in relief, and when the door to his room opened he screamed, thrashing against his bonds as he wished more than anything for Wonho to come over and touch him, to help him find the release he really yearned for.

Wonho shut the door behind him as he stared at Kihyun with wide eyes, and the boy mewled, trying to submit himself perfectly for Wonho to come over and touch. He pushed his ass into the air as far as it would go, his back was perfectly arched, and his head was turned towards Wonho, Kihyun staring at him with teary half-lidded eyes as he trembled on the bed. Wonho took a step forward and Kihyun mewled again, and he tried to shake his ass a small amount, Wonho’s gaze whipping up to it before he let out a loud groan into the room. The vibrations were still going, but Kihyun wanted to be perfect, perfect for Wonho, perfect enough to touch and fuck and make him feel even better than he already did.

“Woah…” Wonho said, taking a few steps towards Kihyun. Kihyun watched his every move with a heavy gaze, and Wonho saw as a small amount of drool slipped out from behind the gag, pooling in Kihyun’s plush lips before sliding down his chin. Wonho placed turned the vibrations back down to the lowest level as Kihyun huffed, and he placed the remote onto the nightstand behind the bed, moving to Kihyun’s side as he rubbed his hand up and down Kihyun’s now sweaty back. Kihyun mewled behind the gag from the touches, and Wonho tipped his fingers forward, letting his nails gently scratch his skin as he leaned down to face Kihyun. “You’re being such a good boy,” Wonho groaned, and Kihyun weakled whined, arching into the touch as Wonho’s nails dug into him deeper.

“Please,” Kihyun said again behind the gag, and Wonho smiled, bringing his nails down the backside once more before dragging them across Kihyun’s ass, Kihyun sighing as he felt the touches grow closer to where he wanted.

“So pretty... so perfect... so good...” Wonho lazily drawled, and Kihyun closed his eyes, shifting himself on the bed so he was sitting up as much as he could. Wonho stopped his caresses when he was close to Kihyun’s rim, and he slipped one finger in, the boy moaning loudly when Wonho began to shallowly fuck him with it. “And all mine,” Wonho added, the words hitting Kihyun hard as he began to desperately nod and agree with him.

“Yours…” Kihyun repeated behind the gag, and Wonho pushed his finger in deeper, stopping right at his prostate before pushing down on it. Kihyun moaned loudly behind the gag, and Wonho slid his finger out, pushing it back in with a second as he began to fill Kihyun up perfectly. Kihyun scrunched his shoulders as much as he could when he felt the drag against his walls, and Wonho used his other hand to grab Kihyun’s hair, pulling his head back as he finger fucked his ass.

“Did you like it? Being all alone and unable to stop yourself from feeling good?” Wonho asked, and Kihyun weakly groaned, shifting himself as he tried to push back on the fingers inside of him. “I had a friend drop by too. I wonder if he heard you scream…” Wonho pondered, and Kihyun sniffled, listening to Wonho’s words as he tried to push back on the fingers at the same time. Wonho suddenly slipped a third finger in and Kihyun gasped, Wonho pushing them in slowly but deeply, taking his time to stretch Kihyun as much as he could, to pull the sounds and noises out of him all at once.

“You’ve been so good though. I think you’ve earned your reward,” Wonho finally said, and Kihyun gulped, a sob passing through his lips as he felt his member twitch from the words. Wonho let go of his hair before pulling his fingers out, and he moved off the bed, taking the spot behind him and in between his legs once more before pausing. 

Kihyun looked back in confusion when he didn’t feel Wonho touch him anymore, and he watched as Wonho shifted, lining his hips up with Kihyun’s ass before rubbing gently against him. Kihyun groaned at the feeling of Wonho’s hard length against his rim, and Wonho played with him, grabbing his hips and grinding against him. Wonho groaned as well as Kihyun pushed back against him, and he smirked, bringing his hand down to grab his member and positioning it with Kihyun’s hole. Kihyun trembled in anticipation for Wonho, and he let out a loud moan when Wonho started to push in, his eyes widening and his teeth clenching onto his gag, Wonho bigger than the three fingers he had used earlier. Kihyun arched as Wonho slid himself in, and the two panted, taking a small moment to adjust before Wonho started to slowly thrust inside of Kihyun.

Kihyun felt his eyes roll behind his head from the size of Wonho, the boy making Kihyun feel full and amazing as he slowly fucked into him. Wonho had a tight grip on his hips, and he pushed in and out, a growl leaving his lips when he felt Kihyun unknowingly clench around him. Kihyun sputtered around the gag when he felt Wonho push into his prostate, and he started to grind his hips with Wonho, not knowing if he should follow the boy inside of him, or the vibrations still attacking his member. Kihyun let out a soft sob when he realized that he still had the ring on, and the fire only burst higher inside of him, his body trembling and shaking as Wonho started to pick up his pace.

Wonho groaned as he let go of Kihyun’s hip with one hand, and instead he grabbed onto his bound forearms, pinning them down harshly against his back as he bent over the boy. Kihyun felt his body being pushed further into the mattress, and he started to feel dizzy again, incoherent words and swears seeping past the gag as Wonho gave him all the pleasure he had been needing. Wonho’s pace was fast now, and Kihyun could feel as his thighs hit against his own and his ass, the sting only edging Kihyun on as Wonho tried to push Kihyun’s chest further into the bed. Kihyun arched as much as he could as he moaned loudly, and Wonho slammed into him, finding the right position and hitting his prostate everytime.

Kihyun felt his legs tremble at the onslaught of his prostate, and he started to scream again, tears pooling out of his eyes at the oversensitivity of it all. Kihyun had been forced to go through one dry orgasm, and he was sure he would pass out next time, his legs pulling at the binds on his ankles as he tried to close his legs. Wonho chuckled at his futile attempts to postpone his release once more, and he pushed into him deeper, Kihyun drooling and sputtering as he screamed once more.

Wonho leaned over him as much as he could before letting go of his hip, and he reached his hand around, wrapping it around Kihyun’s hard length and stroking it. Kihyun tried to pull away from the touch as he screamed once more, but he only ended up making Wonho slam harder against his prostate, the boy moaning and crying loudly as the hand didn’t let up on his member. Wonho stroked him in time with his own member pushing into him, and Kihyun’s thighs started to tremble violently. Wonho knew he was close as Kihyun started to fight against his binds once more, and he increased his pace, the boy under him screaming into the mattress again, as he felt more pleasure than ever. Wohno smirked as he felt Kihyun clench around his member sporadically, and he reached back, taking the cock ring off suddenly and pumping Kihyun fast, the boy feeling as his stomach dropped from the releasing of his member. Kihyun couldn’t help as he fucked into Wonho’s hand instead now, and Wonho helped push him past the edge, the boy sobbing and moaning at once as he came, shooting his cum into Wonho’s hands and onto the sheets below him.

Wonho felt Kihyun flutter around him, and it pushed him over the edge too, having been strung up himself by how sexy Kihyun had been the whole night. Wonho slapped his hips against Kihyun’s thighs, and Kihyun fell down completely, sobbing as Wonho still continued to slowly stroke him through his post orgasm bliss. Kihyun stopped struggling as he cried quietly, and Wonho soon slowed down, a shuddering exhale leaving his lips as he pulled out, Kihyun’s hole clenching around nothing as Wonho’s cum started to slide out of him. Wonho smirked as he brought his fingers up, and he pushed them back into Kihyun, listening as the boy lazily moaned at having the cum pushed back inside of him. Wonho fucked him a few more moments with his fingers, and then he fully pulled out, letting go of the boy’s member and climbing off the boy, Wonho panting as he stared down at the weak, trembling, blissed out boy beneath him.

“Kihyun… you’re amazing…” Wonho panted, and Kihyun mewled weakly, his eyes closed as the tears slipped past them. “There’s nothing I could ever not love about you,” Wonho added, and he reached down, untying one of Kihyun’s ankles as he sighed into the room. Wonho soothed his hands up and down Kihyun’s legs, massaging the muscles as he went, because he knew the boy had strained himself and would be sore the next day, the after effects still worth it in both their eyes. “Growing up I never thought I would meet someone I love as much as you,” Wonho continued, moving to Kihyun’s other ankle before taking the ropes off. “They told me that fate would bring my special one to me, but I didn’t believe them. Not until I saw you for the first time,” Wonho said, and Kihyun stayed still even when he was released from his ankle binds, Wonho coming to his side to untie his arms instead. Kihyun huffed behind his gag as he heard the kind words, and his heart sored, knowing he felt the same about Wonho, as he did for him.

“Now that I get to see you everyday, in ways nobody else has, I believe them,” Wonho continued, and Kihyun sighed, loosening his grip on the gag in his mouth as he felt Wonho gently pull his arms apart. “There’s nobody else in this world but you Kihyun. You’re my one and only until death,” Wonho said, and Kihyun felt his tears build up again, gulping back his sobs as Wonho put his arms by his side. Wonho unbuckled the gag next, and Kihyun let it fall out, the other putting it on the nightstand before moving back to Kihyun’s side. Wonho gently reached over to the boy, and he helped him into his arms, Kihyun wrapping his own arms around Wonho’s neck as he hid his head in his chest. Wonho carried Kihyun into the joint bathroom, and he started the bath, making sure the water was perfect before setting Kihyun down and into the tub. 

“Hold me… please,” Kihyun shakily said, staring up at Wonho as the other looked fondly down at him. Wonho nodded to the other before sliding into the tub himself, and the water rose, Wonho taking a spot behind Kihyun as he pulled the other in to lean back against his chest. The two stayed quiet as they relaxed in their post-sex blist, and Kihyun brought his hands down, rubbing them up and down Wonho’s thighs as he hooked his head back onto his shoulder. Wonho turned his head and gently left a kiss on top of Kihyun’s hair, the other sighing and smiling to himself as he relaxed even more.

“I’m not as good with words as you are,” Kihyun started, and Wonho stayed quiet, listening to the boy as he spoke. “But I feel the same. I always felt the same. While you have known of me longer than I’ve known you, I felt something come alive inside of me when I saw you for the first time in the gas station. I saw you, and I felt everything that had died inside me come alive once more, even if I only understand what that feeling was later. You’re my better half, my one and only, and no matter what happens to us, I will never stop fighting for you,” Kihyun admitted, Wonho sighing as he rested his head against Kihyun’s own.

“Thank you, Kihyun,” Wonho whispered, cuddling in closer to Kihyun as the two relaxed in the tub. Kihyun felt a new turning point to their relationship had begun, and he knew that no matter what fate might bring, he would do everything in his power to keep Wonho by his side, as he was now.

##########

Kihyun sat in Hyunwoo’s room, sitting on the bed with his legs folded in front of him. He hummed quietly to himself as he started to practice his song, and the door slowly opened, Minhyuk slipping inside as he stared at Kihyun. Kihyun stopped the moment he saw the other, and he furrowed his eyebrow, confused by why the other was staring at him so intensely. Kihyun watched as Minhyuk stepped closer to him, and he sat on the edge of the bed, looking away from Kihyun and towards the wall instead.

“I need to ask you something,” Minhyuk suddenly said, breaking the silence between the two. Kihyun felt his eyes widen in surprise before nodding, and he sat forward, staring at Minhyuk’s back before speaking.

“Yeah, anything…” Kihyun gently whispered, and Minhyuk turned to look back at him, his eyes wide as he stared at Kihyun.

“Kihyun… what did Wonho do to have you screaming like that?!” Minhyuk suddenly yelled, and Kihyun felt his jaw fall open, the boy suddenly grinning from ear to ear as he pounced on top of Kihyun, pushing him down as his back hit the bed. “I mean, I only came over to talk about some movie I had seen, but then Wonho looked scared, and then I heard you scream from the other room, and geez, I’ve never seen Wonho sweat so much in his life! I pretended I didn’t hear, you know, but man were you loud!” Minhyuk exclaimed, and Kihyun suddenly felt dizzy, now knowing who it was, and that he did hear him. “So tell me, what did he do?!” Minhyuk excitedly asked, and Kihyun pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing before looking up at Minhyuk.

“Not ganna happen,” was all Kihyun said, and he pushed Minhyuk off of him, getting off the bed and walking out of the room, leaving Minhyuk in the room alone as he laughed loudly, his laughter chasing Kihyun down the hall as he went to hunt Wonho down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this was a long chapter. Yes, half of it was a super crazy/sexy smut scene that took me only two hours to write because my fingers were shooting across my keyboard like rockets.  
> Now as we can all tell, I love adding in crying in my smut. I always feel like I have to remind myself to put in that he's actually enjoying it though, because I really don't want to offend or hurt any of my reader's feelings.  
> That being said, I've been thinking about adding more smut tags to the story. Should I include more? Or should I just leave my kinky taste a surprise to the newbies?  
> Lot of clues in this chapter besides the smut, so get ready. But, first we need to get past the competition.  
> Lastly, I actually decided to add that last small scene in spur of the moment. I didn't want it to end as heavy as it did, because I started it off super heavy with the first scene. So adding the short conversation between Minhyuk and Kihyun at the end had me CRACKING UP. I could just imagine Minhyuk doing that, that's the thing. No boundaries at all lololol  
> (PS, just got 2,000 hits on the story, thank you for everyone that is reading, has read, is rereading, or stopped the story short and won't see this message. Y'all rock.)


	28. Panic In the Streets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter, more confusion.  
> Like I said, I'm adding in a small warning though for any smut scenes in the future. If you see ########## instead of ------- at the start of a scene, you know smut is involved. While I'm taking it a step back, and will probably shy away from it for the next few chapters as things get intense, it will still continue. I just don't want it to stop anybody from reading if they aren't a fan of my style of smut. You don't need to read it to move the story forward.

Kihyun sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes as the door to his room opened, the creaking of it the alarm he needed to wake up. Kihyun slowly opened his eyes to see Wonho standing in front of him, and he smiled, gazing up the boy’s face to take in his messy hair, Kihyun wishing he could reach up and ruffle it. In the boy’s hands was a small tray, and he moved to set it on the nightstand, delicious food sitting on top of it as Wonho sat on the edge of the bed. Kihyun leaned into Wonho’s side the moment he was close enough, and the other chuckled, reaching a hand up and petting Kihyun’s hair before holding him close.

“What time is it?” Kihyun sleepily asked, and Wonho hummed, looking down fondly at the boy and his puffy cheeks.

“8am, time to get up,” Wonho said, and Kihyun nodded, letting out another small yawn before smiling up at Wonho. 

“Is this my breakfast in bed?” Kihyun asked, motioning over to the tray. Wonho reached forward before putting it on Kihyun’s lap instead, and the boy sat back, pushing his legs out under the sheets as he balanced the tray on them.

“I wanted to do something nice,” Wonho said, and Kihyun smiled, looking down at the tray before picking up a piece of toast. Kihyun tentatively took a bite of it before humming, and he looked up at Wonho, the boy even cuter with his cheek puffed out more with food.

“But you’re always nice,” Kihyun said after swallowing his bite. Wonho chuckled to himself before shaking his head, and Kihyun grew worried, sitting up a bit more before reaching to take Wonho’s hand into his own. “What’s wrong?” Kihyun asked, and Wonho glanced at him, a sigh leaving his lips as he turned to face him more.

“Kihyun… I feel like I’ve been stupid,” Wonho said, Kihyun putting the toast down as he looked back up at the boy. “I love you. I love everything about you, and I strive to show it to you in any way I can. But… sometimes I might get carried away,” Wonho said, Kihyun shaking his head as he tightened his hold on the other’s hand.

“I’ve loved every moment with you,” Kihyun said, and Wonho smiled, Kihyun taking the tray off his lap before setting it to the side. Kihyun gently patted his now free lap, and Wonho paused for a few moments, giving in as he laid down, resting his head on Kihyun’s lap as the boy moved to card his fingers through his hair.

“Kihyun, I forget to ask the most important questions sometimes,” Wonho said, and Kihyun nodded, encouraging the other to keep going as he slowly started to trace his jaw with the tips of his fingers. Kihyun felt Wonho shiver, and Kihyun smiled, loving the feeling of being able to touch Wonho like this so early in the morning. “I forget to ask, ‘what do you want to do,’ and I forget to ask how you’re feeling,” Wonho explained, Kihyun letting out a sigh as he nodded his head.

“Has this been bothering you?” Kihyun asked, and Wonho turned his head so he was looking up at Kihyun, nodding to the other as Kihyun started to gently trace his lips. “I haven’t really realized it because some things are new to me. And while I love being with you, and love your sexy side, I’m only just figuring out what I enjoy too. I know I like doing things in ways like the nights before, it’s fun and exciting. But I think we need time to really explore each other. If we will spend our forever together, let’s not rush things,” Kihyun said, and Wonho nodded, a guilty look on his face as he avoided Kihyun’s gaze. Kihyun gently brought his fingers to Wonho’s chin before lifting his head, and he smiled when he caught Wonho’s gaze once more, his other hand moving from Wonho’s hair to gently rub his earlobe instead. “I’m not saying that I want what we did to come to an end. I just want to show you how much I love you, just like you have been showing me,” Kihyun said, and Wonho let out a sigh, closing his eyes as Kihyun’s fingers traced down his neck and around his adams apple.

“Tell me what you want us to do, Kihyun. Tell me how you feel, whether emotionally or physically. I want you by my side, but I want you to want to be there too,” Wonho said, Kihyun smiling as he nodded down at the other.

“Of course, I’d ask the same from you,” Kihyun responded, moving his hand back into Wonho’s hair and gently combing through it. “Talking is always the first step. Our love for one another is strong, sometimes blinding. I can understand why you might be scared, or might feel like you’ve been blinded by the light. But, you’ve never hurt me once. Only made me feel better and better. I’d like to take the time to do the same for you,” Kihyun said, and Wonho slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times before showing a genuine smile to the other.

“Okay,” Wonho said, and Kihyun cupped his cheek, the other nuzzling into it before speaking once more. “I’m handing myself over to you, Kihyun,” Wonho said, and Kihyun chuckled, nodding his head as he held the boy in his hands. Wonho and Kihyun stayed like that for a few long moments, just staring up at one another with fond eyes and soft smiles. Kihyun felt like he’d never be able to get enough of the other, and when Wonho started to sit back up, Kihyun felt his chest tighten, wishing more than anything they could just lay in bed all day, in each other's arms. Kihyun looked down at the tray next to him before picking it back up, and Wonho moved about the room, changing into his casual clothes as Kihyun couldn’t help glancing at his beauty from time to time. 

“What’s the plan for today?” Kihyun asked when he finished eating, sliding the tray from his lap as he pushed the blankets off of him. Wonho turned around before stepping closer to him, and he took the others arms, pulling him off the bed before steadying him on his feet.

“Hyunwoo asked to practice with you today, while the others are going to ask around town about the hints and the guild. I’m going to spend time with Chi to keep the little devil busy,” Wonho said, and Kihyun gently smacked his arm, smiling as he looked up at the other. 

“He’s not a little devil, he’s the cutest boy to ever exist,” Kihyun said, and Wonho smiled, tilting his head down before resting his forehead on top of Kihyun’s shoulder.

“When am I going to make you realize that it’s all a lie, and you’re actually the cutest,” Wonho mumbled, and Kihyun chuckled, gently pushing the other off of him before finding clothes to change into as well.

“I think you’re the only one who thinks so,” Kihyun said, and Wonho stood silent, staring at the other before letting out a loud, exaggerated sigh.

“I wish that were true, but you have the whole town talking about you now,” Wonho said, and Kihyun whipped his head back, frowning as he looked at the other in confusion.

“What?” Kihyun asked, and he slid his shorts on, snapping them shut before walking back over to Wonho’s side. Wonho avoided his gaze as his hand came up to scratch the back of his neck awkwardly, and Kihyun rested a hand on his hip, raising an eyebrow at the other as he questioned him silently. “Wonho, what do you mean?” Kihyun tried again, and Wonho glanced at him, letting out another sigh as he let his hand drop back to his side.

“Okay, so you know yesterday when I fed you the brownie and told you no one was watching. Yeah… apparently everyone was watching,” Wonho said, and Kihyun felt his eyes widen, his hand coming up and grabbing Wonho’s arm as he stared at him.

“Okay, but what does that mean?” Kihyun asked, his grip tightening the smallest bit as he tried to catch Wonho’s gaze.

“It means that everyone now knows of you, and is spreading the word about the ‘pink haired, beautiful boy,’” Wonho said, and Kihyun let his eyes drop to the floor, his lips parted in surprise as Wonho took his hand into his own. “I think this might work out for us though. Now that everyone is already interested in you, wait until they hear you sing. There’s no way they’ll be able to take their eyes off of you,” Wonho said, and Kihyun closed his eyes, letting out a deep smile before nodding his head.

“Alright. Since it’s already come to this, I should just use it to our advantage,” Kihyun said, and Wonho’s own eyes widened, surprised that the other didn’t stay mad at him.

“So… you’re not upset?” Wonho asked, and Kihyun shook his head, looking up at the other and giving him a small smile before leaning in to rest his head against his chest.

“No, but I’m curious to see how I’ll be able to sneak around now without being noticed,” Kihyun said, and Wonho hummed, nodding his head as he tried to think up a plan.

“Maybe we should give you a disguise,” Wonho suggested, and Kihyun chuckled, nuzzling in further into his chest as he indulged him and his idea. “Like, dress you in all black. Or get a wig!” Wonho said, and Kihyun looked up at him, an eyebrow still arched as he stared at him amusedly. 

“A wig?” Kihyun asked, and Wonho nodded, reaching up his free hand as he pushed his fingers through Kihyun’s soft locks.

“Yeah, I actually saw a stand nearby. If we can cover up your hair, it’ll be harder for people to recognize you. Even if your face is just as cute,” Wonho added, Kihyun blushing as he let out a small hum.

“If you think it might work, we could always give it a shot,” Kihyun said, and Wonho nodded, smiling widely as he felt proud of himself. Kihyun chuckled before taking a step back, and Wonho gently led him out of the room, bringing him to Hyunwoo’s shared room instead before knocking on the door.

There was a small amount of knocking around the room before a groan was made, and the door swung open, Chi appearing behind it as he grinned childishly towards Kihyun. Chi jumped forward and Kihyun caught him in a hug, and he looked towards the room, Hyunwoo on the floor with several pillows around him. Kihyun watched as Wonho walked into the room, and he sighed, stepping over to his friend and helping him off the floor.

“Did the kid beat you up?” Wonho asked, and Hyunwoo only grunted, dusting himself off before looking towards Kihyun. Kihyun smiled and waved at him, and Chi let go, standing back and staring up at Kihyun with wide eyes before speaking.

“Hyunwoo and I were having a pillow fight!” Chi yelled, and Kihyun raised an eyebrow, looking towards Hyunwoo and noticing the scatter of pink across his cheeks.

“Did you beat him?” Kihyun asked, and Chi only grinned even wider, nodding his head before placing his hands triumphantly onto his hips.

“I’m the strongest!” Chi exclaimed, and Wonho chuckled, patting his friend on the back before heading closer to Chi.

“Sure you are, buddy. Let’s go, I’m taking us on an adventure!” Wonho saw, and Chi’s eyes widened, excitement filling them as he ran over to Wonho’s side, grabbing his hand and jumping up and down.

“Woah! Adventure!” Chi exclaimed, and Wonho nodded, pulling him forward before looking back at Kihyun and Hyunwoo.

“No more pillow fights until I’m back,” Wonho said with a smirk, and Kihyun blushed, Hyunwoo just staring silently at him before giving him a small nod. Wonho chuckled to himself before opening up the door, but before he could leave, Chi looked back, waving at Kihyun with a smile.

“Bye Kihyunnie! We’re going on an adventure!” Chi repeated, and Kihyun smiled fondly, waving the other off as the door shut behind him.

Kihyun sighed to himself as he turned around to face Hyunwoo, and his smile started to fall off, the reality of him being alone with Hyunwoo for a few hours only hitting him now. Hyunwoo and him were friends, and Kihyun appreciated their small talks, but that didn’t stop the awkwardness he could feel around the other, conversations needing more effort to flow than with most. Kihyun took a tentative step forward as Hyunwoo watched him, and he started to pick the pillows off the floor, Hyunwoo darting down suddenly to help him when he saw Kihyun cleaning up for him.

“I can do it,” Hyunwoo said, and Kihyun nodded, slowly leaning back up before putting the pillow in his hand on top of the bed. Hyunwoo worked quickly, and Kihyun sat down on the edge of the bed, his hand gripping the sheets, and the other gripping the pillow. Kihyun frowned when he saw his feet didn’t touch the floor, and he looked up, his eyes growing wide when he saw Hyunwoo now towering above him while standing. Hyunwoo glanced at him before moving away, and he took the seat next to the bed, a small armchair with not enough space to hold the larger male. “Minhyuk will be stopping by,” Hyunwoo said, breaking the silence between the two, and Kihyun felt confused, looking up at the other as he furrowed his eyebrows.

“Why?” Kihyun asked, and Hyunwoo shrugged, sitting back more as the seat started to creek.

“Something about costumes,” Hyunwoo explained, and Kihyun let out an amused huff, letting go of the pillow in his hand before patting the bed next to him.

“You can sit here, you know. It is your bed, and I don’t think that chair you’re in will hold for much longer,” Kihyun said, and Hyunwoo stayed silent, blankly staring at Kihyun for a few moments before nodding. Hyunwoo stood from the chair before walking over to Kihyun, and he sat down, putting space between the two as he let out a sigh.

“How are things going for you?” Hyunwoo suddenly asked, changing the subject. Kihyun hummed a little as he kicked his feet, and he nodded, feeling better than he had in the previous days.

“Better. Things feel livelier now that we left the forest,” Kihyun said, and Hyunwoo nodded, agreeing with his words before replying.

“The forest acts like a mirror. Our energy is connected to our feelings, and the forest thrives off of it, throwing our emotions back at us until we are fully saturated. It breaks us down or builds us up, but we always feel more there than anywhere else,” Hyunwoo explained, and Kihyun’s lips parted in awe, knowing now that was why he had felt distressed. Hyuwnoo shifted on the bed as he stared at Kihyun, and Kihyun blinked, looking back at him before smiling.

“And how are you feeling?” Kihyun asked him, and he watched the corner of Hyunwoo’s lips twitch, the boy somewhat smiling as Kihyun asked him how he was doing.

“I have a hard time feeling anything sometimes. Stone is cold and lifeless, but I sometimes feel warmth from others. With the warmth comes happiness, so I guess you could say I feel happy right now,” Hyunwoo explained, and Kihyun felt his smile drop, suddenly feeling sympathy for the man next to him.

“Your powers take away your emotions?” Kihyun asked, and Hyunwoo shook his head, looking up at the ceiling before frowning.

“People took away my emotions, Kihyun. But people also help to bring them back. The stone solidifies me,” Hyunwoo explained, and Kihyun felt his eyes water, leaning in towards Hyunwoo as the boy hid his secrets from Kihyun.

“Who took them away, Hyunwoo?” Kihyun quietly asked, and Hyunwoo stared at the ceiling, staying quiet as time seemed to stop between them.

“When you sing our song at the competition, I want you to think about the people around you. Not the crowd, but your family. I want you to think of them as you sing, and I’ll be thinking of them as well as I dance, reminding ourselves who we can count on when everyone else fails us,” Hyunwoo said, and he stood up, leaving the teary boy sitting on the bed as he looked away. “I’ll be dancing for you and the others,” Hyunwoo admitted, slowly turning around to face Kihyun. “I want to feel your warmth, Kihyun,” Hyunwoo said, and Kihyun’s eyes widened, slowly nodding his head as Hyunwoo managed a genuine smile to him. Hyuwnoo walked out of the room a moment later, and he left Kihyun on the bed alone, the other in the bathroom as he kept to himself for a few moments.

Hyunwoo had admitted something to Kihyun, but without going into detail of who or what had hurt him in his past. Hyunwoo lacked emotions as a person, but he felt them when he was with his friends, with the group, his family. He felt their happiness and warmth when they smiled and laughed around him, and he could feel it from Kihyun too, another person in his life who helped him to live on in his cold world. Kihyun reached up and gently touched his cheeks to feel the tears slowly falling, and he brought his hand down, staring at his wet fingers before clenching them into fists. Someone had hurt Hyunwoo, damaged him, but not to the point beyond repair. They left Hyunwoo with the option to find himself again, or to suffer, the other living his days to the most now with his friends. Hyunwoo wasn’t empty, he was more alive than Kihyun ever was, and he had managed to survive this whole time, learning the ways around his despair, and thriving. Kihyun would do whatever he could to continue helping the other live to his fullest, and he knew he would sing for him, providing him the warmth his stone never could.

Kihyun could hear silence from the bathroom, Hyunwoo hanging off the sink as he stared into the mirror. Kihyun knew Hyunwoo would be shaken by his own words, and he wanted to comfort him, to help him in the way he knew he could best. So Kihyun sat up on the bed, staring towards the door of the bathroom, and started to softly hum, the room no longer silent as it was filled with the sweet, lulling notes of Kihyun’s song. Kihyun let his emotions guide him through his song, trying his best to reach out to his friend as they stayed hidden in the bathroom. With his song carried warmth, and Hyunwoo let out a sigh, closing his eyes as he drank in the emotions Kihyun was sending his way. Kihyun soon closed his eyes too, and together the two became one, more connected now than they had ever been before.

Kihyun kept his eyes closed even when he heard the door to the bathroom open, and Hyunwoo took soft steps towards him, standing tall in front of Kihyun as he stared down at the boy. Kihyun sang his song until he felt Hyunwoo shift, and suddenly the other’s arms were around his shoulder, Hyunwoo hugging him tightly as he tried to solidify himself to ground the both of them. “There’s so much warmth in you Kihyun. Thank you,” Hyunwoo said, and Kihyun slowly slid his own arms around, his song at a sudden stop, but Hyunwoo’s emotions taking over, the room buzzing as the two connected in a more personal way. Neither one let go, until suddenly the door to Hyunwoo’s room was slammed open, Minhyuk stopping short as he stared wide eyed at the two hugging in the middle of the room.

“Woah Kihyun, didn’t know you were the type to cheat,” Minhyuk said, and Hyunwoo pulled back, Kihyun whipping his head over and glaring at the other as the emotional scene broke between the two.

“I’m not cheating!” Kihyun exclaimed, and Minhyuk covered his mouth, a small giggle leaving it as he stared at Kihyun.

“Y-You know, when you’re angry, you look l-like a hamster!” Minhyuk said between laughs, and Kihyun groaned, standing up from the bed as he folded his arms. Kihyun felt the blush rise on his face as he stood between the two, and he pouted, turning to face the wall as Minhyuk only laughed louder.

“I’m not a hamster…” Kihyun mumbled, and Minhyuk bent over, Hyunwoo coming up from behind him as he grabbed the back of his shirt.

“You’re a puppy,” Hyunwoo suddenly said, and Minhyuk wiped his tears away, straightening up before smirking at Hyunwoo.

“Oh yeah? Then you must be a bear,” Minhyuk said, and he jumped forward, wrapping his arms around Hyunwoo as the other silently stood still. “I get why Kihyun wanted to hug you, you’re just so huggable!” Minhyuk exclaimed, and Hyunwoo sighed, giving in as he wrapped his arms around Minhyuk as well. Kihyun slowly turned around as he caught the sight, and he smiled fondly, happy that the two were acting like they were both now feeling better.

“Hyunwoo said you had an idea for our costumes?” Kihyun asked, and Minhyuk let go of Hyunwoo, excitedly nodding as he took out a piece of paper, pushing it in Kihyun’s face as Kihyun gently took it from his hands. Kihyun let out a groan as he brought it down to look at Minhyuk instead, and Minhyuk winked, smirking as he stared at the two proudly.

~~~~~~~~

Hyunwoo walked Kihyun around the town, the two done with practise and now trying to find Wonho and Chi. They had arranged for Wonho and Kihyun to do a little digging next, and Hyunwoo would take care of the child, the streets crowded during the mid day rush. It was hot out, and Kihyun felt the sweat build up on his forehead, dust in the air sticking to his skin as his eyes raked through the strangers on the street. More often than not did his gaze catch another’s, but he looked past it, his sight set on one person alone.

Hyuwnoo helped to push past the people, his broad body coming in handy as Kihyun stayed behind him. Their progress towards their act went well, and Kihyun and Minhyuk worked out a better costume to wear, Minhyuk scheming to have Kihyun show more skin on stage than he had hoped. Instead they came up with something perfect, a matching costume between Hyunwoo and him, that Minhyuk was taking the time to make now. Hyungwon was out talking to the town himself, and Jooheon and Changkyun had went to the bar, seeing if they could make something of what and who was there, or if anybody had seen anything.

Kihyun felt anxious in the heat, and he wanted to find Wonho soon, the faster they could find answers, the faster they could put an end to the game they had been ordered to play. The drink names swam in his head, and he started to lose focus, someone bumping into his shoulder and forcing him to the ground. Kihyun got a whip of deja vu, and he looked up, his eyes scrunching as a loud sigh left his lips.

“Cannon,” Kihyun said, and the other thinly smiled at him, Hyunwoo already back at his side as he lifted him off the ground. Cannon looked up at Hyunwoo from Kihyun, and he smiled wider, his fingers twisting at his side as he tried to keep them still. Kihyun looked to Cannon’s side and frowned when he saw no one, and he looked back at the other, Cannon now staring intensely down at him as he caught his gaze. “Where’s Jack?” Kihyun asked, and suddenly a loud explosion rang through the air, brick and stone flying inside a dust cloud as they started to rain from the air.

Kihyun gasped as he fell backwards once more, and Cannon looked up, darting out of the way just before a large piece of stone could hit him. Hyuwnoo grabbed onto Kihyun as he bent over him, and he shielded him from the blast, taking most of the impact of the debris as he set his back to turn into stone. Kihyun stared wide eyed at the ground in surprise from the sudden commotion, but he saw feet quickly scramble in front of him, Cannon as close to Kihyun as he could be with Hyunwoo in the way.

“We must go,” Cannon said, and he roughly grabbed Kihyun’s hand, trying to pull him out of Hyunwoo’s grasp as the other held on tighter. Hyunwoo glared at Cannon, and Cannon’s thin lipped smile fell, his mouth slightly parting as sharp, yellow teeth showed through. Kihyun gasped once more at the sight, and Cannon leaned down, sneering at Hyunwoo as the two stayed in a deadlock.

“Why do you need Kihyun?!” Hyunwoo growled, and Kihyun felt himself shrink, caught between the two bodies that each oozed anger.

“Jack,” was all Cannon said, and Kihyun decided to butt in, pushing Hyunwoo back as he stared down at him. Kihyun bit his lip as he looked nervously towards the two, and he stopped at Cannon, the other slowly bringing his thin lipped smile back as he looked at Kihyun.

“Why does Jack need me?” Kihyun asked, and Cannon’s smile fully returned, another blast suddenly exploding in the street over as another dust cloud entered the air. Kihyun flinched at the sound, and suddenly Cannon was close once more, picking Kihyun off the ground and throwing him over his shoulder.

“You come too,” Cannon said towards Hyunwoo, and he took off, a scream leaving Kihyun’s lips as he bounced around on Cannon’s shoulder. Kihyun looked up to see Hyunwoo chasing after them, but Cannon was faster, jumping over debris and easily sliding between people, the man’s thin fingers holding tightly onto Kihyun as he smiled ahead. Kihyun wondered how someone this thin could carry Kihyun, but he did it with ease, Hyunwoo soon out of sight as the Cannon didn’t stop for a second.

Cannon jumped out of the way as another blast blew through the air, jumping in perfect timing as if he knew when it would go off. Kihyun felt the small stones in the air fly past him, scratching against his face and tearing his clothes. Kihyun could tell Cannon had been hurt too, but he didn’t stop, still running as fast as could while carrying the boy. Kihyun closed his eyes and held his breath, and suddenly he felt the air lift around him, sound seeming to die out as he opened his eyes.

Kihyun screamed as he saw himself falling from the air, Cannon no longer around as he let go of him. Kihyun looked up as the wind whipped past him, burning his eyes and whipping at his clothes, and he saw Cannon on top of a ledge, staring down at him as he continued to smile. Kihyun cried out as he fell, and he reached around for anything, his hands only meeting the resistance of the air as he fell towards his doom. Kihyun turned his head to look at the ground beneath him, and he saw that he was meeting it fast, his eyes closing as the fear took over. Kihyun knew that this was it, that he would die, and he would break his promise towards Wonho.

“Kihyun!” someone suddenly screamed, and Kihyun was suddenly slammed into by a body, someone catching him mid fall before dropping to the ground themselves. The two tumbled as Kihyun felt the dirt and stones dig into his body more, until he came to a stop, the air finally still as he laid on the dusty ground. Kihyun panted as he shot his eyes open, and he let out a weak cry, the person who had caught him slowly getting up as a groan passed through their lips. “Geez, didn’t expect him to just throw you like that,” the person weakly groaned, and he dusted himself off, getting onto shaky legs as he moved over to Kihyun’s side. “But, I’m glad I got to you in time,” the person said, and Kihyun let his eyes fall over to them, his lips parting as he stared silently at the other.

Wonho stood next to him, beat up and smiling as he looked down at the other, his clothes torn and dirty. Kihyun felt his chest tighten as he couldn’t find the words to speak, but Wonho knew this already, bending down onto one knee as he helped Kihyun to sit up. Kihyun sputtered as he stared wide eyed at the boy, and without thinking he pushed himself forward, taking Wonho into a large embrace as he kissed the other. Wonho let out a small yelp from the kiss, but he smiled into it, letting Kihyun get his pent up emotions out before feeling the other back away.

“That was kind of hot,” Wonho said, and Kihyun rolled his eyes, looking at the other before smiling himself. Another bang went through the air, and Kihyun looked up at the ledge, Cannon having disappeared, and smoke still fuming up into the sky.

“What’s going on?” Kihyun asked, and Wonho picked him up, taking him into his arms before making his way forward towards an unknown location to Kihyun.

“Let’s just say a lot happened in a very short amount of time,” Wonho said, and Kihyun glanced at him, gulping harshly as he felt the pain of the fall thrum through his body.

“Why did Cannon throw me off a 50ft drop, and how did you know I’d be falling there?!” Kihyun asked, his heart pounding faster as the sound started to come back fully to his ears. Kihyun could hear the ringing through the air as the town was in panic, and one more blast went through, Kihyun and Wonho now too far to be hit by any debris.

“I asked him to bring you to me… but I sure as hell didn’t ask him to throw you,” Wonho said, and Kihyun felt more dizzy than before, wondering what Wonho had gone through, and how he had had the chance to talk to Cannon. Kihyun sighed as Wonho smiled down at him, and the two continued to make their way forward, Wonho not stopping for a moment as he carried Kihyun. Kihyun thought back to earlier in the day when he left Chi with Wonho, when things seemed normal enough. How had all of this happened? And wait- where was Chi?!

“Chi!” Kihyun suddenly screamed, and he started to struggle, Wonho’s eyes widening as he tried to keep Kihyun balanced in his arms.

“Woah! Chi’s okay, he’s with Jack!” Wonho yelled, and Kihyun froze, looking up at Wonho before frowning.

“You met Jack too?” Kihyun asked, and Wonho groaned, jumping over a broken fence before answering.

“I didn’t want to, it just turned out that way. Jack took Chi, and I went to find you. Now we’re going to meet up with them to discuss what happens next,” Wonho said, and Kihyun felt himself relax, at least by knowing that Chi was safe and alright. Kihyun decided to stay quiet, knowing that his questions wouldn’t be answered just yet. Wonho glanced down at Kihyun before sighing, and Kihyun looked up, Wonho’s face outlined by the bright sun above. “I’m sorry I’m putting you through this again. I’m sorry that these things keep happening,” Wonho said, and Kihyun felt his expression soften, slowly shaking his head as he grabbed onto the front of Wonho’s ripped shirt tightly.

“No, it’s okay. We’re going through it together, that’s what makes it bearable,” Kihyun reminded him, and Wonho smiled, nodding his head before looking forward once more.

“We’re almost there. Jack told us to meet him at some broken down building after Cannon brought you to me,” Wonho told him, and Kihyun looked forward, dust still flying in the air, but a small rotted shed easily seen in the distance.

“Why would Jack want us to go there?” Kihyun asked, and Wonho shrugged, smirking down at Kihyun before holding him closer.

“No clue. But he’s saved you twice now, and I figure I should trust him a little bit at this point,” Wonho said, and he stopped in front of the building, helping Kihyun onto his feet before knocking harshly on the door.

The door fell open as soon as Wonho knocked, the boom alerting anybody nearby of their presence. Kihyun felt his eyes widen as more dust rose, and Wonho sighed, taking a step inside before peering around to see if anyone was around. The inside was empty and old, and in the middle sat a chair with mold and dust on it, Kihyun stepping inside tentatively behind Wonho to look in. Wonho held out his arm to stop Kihyun in his place, and Kihyun lightly grabbed Wonho’s arm, peeking over it as he let his eyebrows furrow in confusion.

“What is this place?” Kihyun asked in a whisper, looking up at Wonho before towards the chair once more. Wonho hummed as he looked back at Kihyun, his eyes roaming his scratched up face before stopping at his eyes.

“Exactly where we need to be,” Wonho said before smirking, and Kihyun slowly looked up at him, his eyes widening when he saw the shadow of a new person fall over Wonho’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anybody more confused than before?  
> Also, who's now even more curious about Minhyuk's and Hyunwoo's past?


	29. Broken Buildings and Quick Fingers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue heavy, as usual. When I write these scenes with OC's, its like chaos in my brain. While I know beforehand what questions and answers need to be given throughout the conversations, most of it is just spur of the moment, improvisation writing. I can see it in my head so clearly, and I write in a lot of movement in my stories, because no body sits still when they talk. Adding that in adds in another dimension, and I just hope it helps create a clear picture in your minds as well.  
> No smut here, but he's the warning to those who haven't read the last two. From now on smut will start with ######### instead of ~~~~~~~~~, and end with it as well as a warning. I don't want people to be upset with my story due to the smut, it isn't essential in the plot, so don't force yourself to go through and read it. While I will be toning it back, we all have our own kinks, and mine might be crazier than some can handle. I'll try to fix my ignorant ways with warnings and tags, and hopefully no body will feel uncomfortable with it anymore.

Kihyun whipped his head around as he let go of Wonho, and Wonho placed his hands on his shoulders, still smirking as he stared towards the newest person to join their small party of two. “Took you long enough,” Wonho said, and Jack laughed, holding onto his arm as he smiled warmly down at Kihyun. Kihyun let his eyes drop to the other’s arm instead, and he scrunched his nose, seeing the oddly set in arm before looking back up at Jack.

“Sorry for all the recent action outside Kihyun, but I have to admit it’s making things extra fun today,” Jack said, and he stepped inside, walking past Wonho and Kihyun before heading over to the chair.

“Jack, are you alright?” Kihyun asked as he followed behind, and Jack started to stretch his neck, his face twisting in a small amount of pain as he awkwardly moved his arm.

“Never been better!” Jack cheerfully said, and he suddenly kicked the moldy chair, the thing falling to the side as a loud noise activated in the room. Kihyun gasped as he saw part of the floor open up, and Jack started to walk down, a set of clean stairs now in the middle of the rotten shed. Wonho stared down at the floor in surprise too before shaking his head, and he didn’t take a moment longer to think, following after Jack before noticing Kihyun had yet to follow himself.

“Come on, it’ll be safer to talk down here,” Wonho said, and he gently reached back, taking Kihyun’s hand into his and only moving when the boy nodded, leading him down the narrow stairs and into a solid metal bunker instead. Kihyun felt like his eyes couldn’t widen anymore at the surprise of it all, and he saw the small computer off to the side, sitting on a steel desk with wires connected all over it. Jack fell down onto a bed that was tucked into the side, and he opened one eye, looking up at Kihyun before smiling handsomely once more.

“Like my place?” Jack asked, and Kihyun stayed silent, the shock of everything happening at once still affecting his ability to speak.

“Does it even have a bathroom?” Wonho asked, and Jack chuckled, shaking his head before letting out a groan.

“God damn arm…” Jack groaned, and he sat up, grabbing at his injured arm before shutting his eyes. “This is going to hurt. And sound absolutely disgusting,” Jack said, and he gritted his teeth, suddenly pushing his arm up as a cracking noise filled the air. Jack stayed as silent as he could though, only one more groan leaving his lips, and he panted, letting his hand drop back to his side as he started to move his shoulder in small circles. “I got caught up in one of the blasts outside… I’m happy enough that it didn’t tear it off,” Jack said, and he sighed, sitting back against the wall before looking back over at the two boy’s.

“W-What?” Kihyun was finally able to speak, his throat loosening enough to push the simple question out. Jack gazed over to Kihyun before smiling softly, and he leaned forward, motioning to the chair at the desk before speaking.

“If I had anything better to offer, I would. But for now you can sit in that chair if you’d like,” Jack said, and Wonho looked down at Kihyun, helping the shaken boy to sit before taking his side. “You know, having a cute boy around does wonders for injuries,” Jack added, and Kihyun glanced up at him, Wonho sighing as he rested his hand on Kihyun’s shoulder.

“Jack…” Wonho tensely said, and Jack chuckled, sitting back again before closing his eyes and shaking his head.

“Ah, you’re no fun! That’s why I like Kihyun, he knows when to relax and when to kick ass,” Jack said, opening his eyes to glance at Kihyun once more. Jack’s smile started to fall when he saw the struggling boy, and he sighed, pulling one leg up onto the bed before resting his arm on top of it. “So Kihyun, what did you see?” Jack asked, and Kihyun was shaken out of his thoughts, looking towards Jack once more before parting his lips.

“Explosions,” Kihyun whispered, and Jack hummed, nodding his head before speaking up once more.

“Yup, those were definitely explosions,” Jack agreed, and Kihyun furrowed his eyebrows, looking up at Jack before questioning him further.

“Wait, what is this place?” Kihyun suddenly asked, and Jack chuckled, climbing off the bed and stumbling towards Kihyun, before passing him and leaning on the steel desk. Jack took in a heavy breath before continuing, and he booted up his computer, the thing buzzing to life as Jack leaned more of his weight on the desk.

“It’s my hideout,” Jack answered, and the computer turned on, Jack typing the password before letting it load fully. “I built it a few months ago, actually,” Jack added, and he glanced back at Kihyun, smirking as the other nodded in wonder.

“And tell me, why do you need a hideout?” Wonho suddenly asked, and Jack’s smirk fell, his lips falling as he let out a sigh.

“For my job,” Jack said, and Kihyun felt the pressure in his head only increase, knowing that Jack had been mysterious before, but seemed to grow even stranger now.

“Jack, who are you?” Kihyun softly asked, and Jack glanced down at him, his lips shut tightly as he turned back to his computer.

“Just give this baby a few more minutes and I’ll be able to access the blueprints we need,” Jack said, and Kihyun looked up at Wonho, the other nodding before bringing his hand to rest on Kihyun’s shoulder. “Ah, and I found your friend when I was on the outside, handed Chi over to him. I’m not good with kids, the thing wouldn’t stop crying,” Jack said, and Kihyun slowly nodded, hoping the other was alright even as they had more pressing matters to address. Kihyun reached forward and gently touched Jack’s arm, and Jack froze, his head dropping as another sigh left his lips.

“Jack, please tell me what’s going on…” Kihyun softly whispered, and Jack looked back at him, gazing into his eyes before giving in and nodding.

“You’ll be the death of me, Kihyun. I just can’t say no to you,” Jack said, and he pushed off the desk, Kihyun’s arm falling to his side as Jack stood tall in front of him. Wonho moved to sit on the bed, and Kihyun glanced at him, Wonho giving him a small smile before motioning for Jack to take over. “There’s been an attack from the recent guild in town, known as Snake Bite. I can’t tell you much, but I can assure you I’m not affiliated with them. I’m the good guy, Kihyun,” Jack said, his gaze sincere as he tried to assure Kihyun he was safe. Kihyun had already known that Jack was on their side, and he nodded, urging him to continue as Jack seemed to relax the slightest bit. “I don’t know why, but the guild is stepping up their game as of lately. More robberies and burglaries in the past month. And today, blowing up the treasuries of the five noble families,” Jack said, his computer finally booted as he turned to open up a few files.

“Do you know about us? About the hints someone gave us that involved the Snake Bite Guild?” Kihyun asked, and Jack shook his head, his arm now feeling better as he was able to stand back up and cross his arms.

“No, I’ve been following the guild for a while, and I haven’t seen anyone from them come in contact with you. Cannon’s been keeping an eye out for sightings as well and hasn’t seen anything,” Jack explained, and Kihyun felt his stomach drop, slowly nodding his head as he looked back up at Jack.

“So how come you know about it now? And when did you start talking with Wonho about this?” Kihyun asked, and Jack suddenly smirked, looking over at Wonho as the other frowned.

“Someone hinted Wonho about the explosions,” Jack said, and Kihyun looked towards him, his eyes wide when he heard about it. “And Wonho here was trying to get people here to evacuate,” Jack said, Wonho frowning more as Jack took a step towards him. “Funny thing is, the moment he started yelling, he got attacked, and I came to save him,” Jack said, Kihyun standing up out of his chair before making his way over to Wonho. Wonho watched with wide eyes as Kihyun climbed on the bed, and he sat next to Wonho, pulling him into a tight hug before letting out a relieved sigh.

“I’m so glad you’re alright…” Kihyun whispered, and Wonho softened, wrapping his arm around Kihyun before glancing at Jack.

“You didn’t have to save me, I could’ve handled them on my own,” Wonho said with a frown, but Jack only chuckled, glancing at Kihyun before smiling warmly.

“But you’re someone Kihyun cares about, and I could never let you get hurt. I don’t think I could handle it if I was to watch Kihyun cry,” Jack said, and Wonho sighed, pulling Kihyun even closer as the boy let go of him, leaning into his side as he looked back up at Jack.

“Do you know the people who attacked Wonho?” Kihyun curiously asked, and Jack nodded, moving back to his computer before pulling up a file on his screen.

“It’s that same gang from before, only with a few more accomplices. I’ve been watching their movement, and mostly they just use scare tactics to get what they want. I’ve never seen them turn this violent,” Jack said, and Kihyun nodded, trying to piece together the puzzle as he nervously bit his bottom lip. “That’s why I think someone else is pulling the strings,” Jack suddenly said, and Kihyun looked up at him, Wonho pulling his arm back as he rested it on Kihyun’s thigh instead.

“Who?” Kihyun anxiously asked, and Jack sighed, sitting down in his seat before kicking his feet up onto the steel desk.

“Dunno,” Jack said with a shrug, and Kihyun froze, Wonho letting out a frustrated sigh before standing himself.

“So you’re saying you did all this digging, but haven’t found anything?” Wonho asked, and Jack nodded, raising his hand to cover his mouth as he let out a small yawn.

“Well, he did find the people who were being controlled, they’ll know who it is,” Kihyun hopefully said, but Jack glanced at him, smiling warmly before shaking his head.

“I had hoped that too, pretty boy, but it looks like they don’t know either. Just blindly following in hopes for their payout,” Jack said, and Kihyun sighed, letting his head drop as Jack sat up. “But, my guess is there is someone in the guild who knows. At least one person had to come in contact with them at one point,” Jack offered, and Kihyun slowly lifted his head, letting out another sigh as he tried to build his confidence up again.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Kihyun said, and Jack let his feet touch the floor, standing up as he made his way towards Kihyun.

“You know,” Jack said, kneeling on the floor in front of Kihyun, “The bad guys always lose,” Jack continued, bringing his hand up to gently grab onto Kihyun’s. Wonho eyed it wearily, but he stayed where he was, crossing his arms across his chest as he watched the two. “We’ll make sure of it,” Jack finished, and Kihyun nodded, staring down at his lap as he felt Jack gently squeeze his hand.

“Do you have a plan?” Wonho asked, and Jack smirked, turning his head to face Wonho without giving up Kihyun’s hand.

“You’re smart enough to know the answer to that,” Jack said, and Wonho glared harder, getting annoyed the longer Jack was touching Kihyun.

“What is it?” Kihyun suddenly asked, and Jack smiled back at him, moving to stand up again before falling down onto the bed right next to Kihyun. Jack wrapped his arm around Kihyun’s shoulders, and Kihyun frowned, feeling the tension between the two boy’s as Wonho only stared harder.

“Kihyun, you’re lucky I have such a soft spot for you…” Jack said with a sigh. “I need to find an in with the guild. They’ve already seen both my face and Cannon’s, so unless we can magically change our appearance, we need to have a third party enter our equation,” Jack said, and Kihyun nodded to himself, trying to think about a way to help Jack.

“A disguise?” Kihyun asked, and Jack glanced over at him, smiling once more as he pulled Kihyun even closer.

“You’re too cute,” Jack said, and Wonho had had enough, coming forward and gently pulling Kihyun off the bed and away from Jack.

“Listen, thanks for saving Kihyun, and supposedly saving me too, but that doesn’t mean you can touch him however you want,” Wonho warned, and Jack smirked, letting his back fall onto the bed as he let out a loud sigh.

“You caught me!” Jack laughed, and Wonho sighed, his hand moving to gently grasp Kihyun’s as the two stared at the boy now half lying on the bed. “You know, I like you too Wonho,” Jack suddenly said, and Wonho stayed quiet, eyeing the other wearily before looking down at Kihyun.

“So no disguise?” Kihyun tried again, and Jack chuckled, shaking his head as he stared at the ceiling.

“I need to wait until Cannon gets here. We’ll think of something then,” Jack said, and Kihyun nodded, leaning against Wonho’s side as he stared at the computer.

“Tell your friend that I’m pissed at him. He threw Kihyun off a 50ft drop!” Wonho exclaimed, and Jack chuckled again, sitting up as he held his head in his hands.

“What an idiot…” Jack mumbled, and he glanced up at Kihyun, gazing his eyes over the scratches on his body, and his torn up clothes. “I’ll make sure to let him know we’re both pissed,” Jack said, and Wonho sputtered, giving in as he nodded his head and looked off to the side grumpily.

“Jack, what does this computer do?” Kihyun asked the other, and Jack hummed, a smile coming to his face from the sound of Kihyun’s light voice alone. 

“It’s basically where I store all the data I collect. Cannon can use it to hack into any type of wiring in the city,” Jack explained, and Kihyun nodded, in awe of the boy’s and their hidden powers.

“But this town doesn’t have any other computers in it? It had to come from somewhere else,” Wonho added, and Jack smiled, nodding his head as he pointed to himself.

“I’m a foreigner. I bring my own equipment,” Jack said, and Kihyun nodded in understanding, glancing around the room until Jack spoke up again. “Hey Kihyun… are you still going to be competing in the competition?” Jack slowly asked, and Kihyun looked over at him, biting his lip before letting out an anxious sigh.

“We have to,” Kihyun explained, and Jack nodded, his expression relaxing into a small amount of worry as he glanced up at the boy.

“Just, be careful. A big event like that, anything could happen,” Jack said, standing up from his spot before taking a step towards Kihyun. “And I know the mayor won’t postpone it,” Jack added, reaching up and clasping his hand on top of Kihyun’s shoulder.

“Thanks Jack, but we’ll be fine,” Kihyun said, trying to console the other. Jack stared at him in silence for a few moments before giving up and sighing, and he let his hand drop, a cheeky expression on his face as he glanced at Kihyun again.

“I know you will. You and your whip are a duo no one should ever come across,” Jack said with a chuckle, and Kihyun looked up at Wonho, smiling warmly as he the other’s expression softened. 

“I’ve got my Knight too. He won’t let anyone touch me,” Kihyun said, and Wonho smiled fondly, nodding his head as he reached up to pet Kihyun’s hair gently. Jack eyed the two before chuckling, and he moved to sit back on his bed, his arm swelling the smallest bit under his shirt as it started to heal.

“You two better get going. Chi saw a lot, I bet he isn’t giving your friend an easy time now,” Jack said, and Kihyun gasped, remembering Chi once more, and how he had been taken away from Hyunwoo as well.

“Chi!” Kihyun exclaimed, and he moved to leave the room, Jack darting forward before grabbing onto his hand tightly. Kihyun was stopped in place before he glanced back at Jack, and the other smiled at him, his eyes giving the other away as worry seeped through them.

“Be safe Kihyun. Remember, they know what you and Wonho look like now,” Jack warned, and Kihyun nodded, keeping a serious face as he looked towards the other.

“We’ll be fine, just worry about yourself,” Wonho said as he suddenly stepped into Jack’s way, and Jack let go of Kihyun’s hand, chuckling as he waved the other off.

“Always know how to treat a friend,” Jack said, and Kihyun smiled to himself, giving Jack one final nod before leaving the hideout with Wonho right behind him.

~~~~~~~~

Kihyun and Wonho walked side by side along the ruined streets, stone and brick torn apart in front of five separate houses. There were wealthy families standing in the streets, injured laying on the ground, and crowds keeping a close eye, trying their hardest to not miss anything of what was going on. Kihyun reached over and gently grabbed Wonho’s hand, and the other gave his a small squeeze, the two silent for the most part as they made their way back. The plan was to find Hyunwoo and Chi first, then meet with the others to discuss everything they had learned. Kihyun still had a few questions for Wonho, and after a while of silence he finally broke it, far enough from others so he knew no one was listening in on them.

“Why did someone warn you about the explosives planted?” Kihyun suddenly asked, and Wonho slowed to a stop, Kihyun feeling the slight pull on his arm as he stopped just ahead of his love and turned around.

“I think they were looking for you…” Wonho whispered, and Kihyun’s eyes widened, the hand in his own tightening as Wonho let his gaze drop to the floor.

“Why me?” Kihyun asked back softly, and Wonho shook his head, taking a step closer to Kihyun before gazing up at him once more.

“I brought Chi to the same sweets stand as yesterday. When I bought the snacks, the man handed me my change and a few napkins. I didn’t realize that someone had written on one of them until we sat down to eat,” Wonho explained, and Kihyun stayed quiet, letting the other take as much time as he needed to explain his situation. Wonho reached into his back pocket before handing Kihyun the napkin, and Kihyun tentatively took it into his hand, turning it around before reading what was on the back of it.

“Time is running out, my friend. They have been planted, the buildings will be destroyed,” Kihyun read outloud, and Wonho nodded, looking down at the napkin as well before speaking again.

“The first note you received said ‘my friend’ too. I don’t know why he keeps referring to you like that, but you must have met before,” Wonho explained, and Kihyun shivered, feeling a fearful tingle run up his spine at the realization.

“So you knew right away what he meant? And you tried to warn the people of what was going to happen?” Kihyun asked, and Wonho nodded, his gaze falling back to the ground as he stayed quiet. Kihyun felt himself smile from the boy in front of him alone, and he reached forward with his empty hand, cupping Wonho’s cheek and helping the other to look up at him once more. “That was very brave,” Kihyun said, and he leaned forward, surprising Wonho with a soft kiss before pulling away. Wonho slightly blushed at the action, and he couldn’t help smile as well, staring intensely at Kihyun with fond eyes as he felt Kihyun gently move his thumb back and forth on his upper cheek.

“I only managed to help a few people run away before I was attacked,” Wonho whispered, and Kihyun smiled, wishing he and Wonho could stay this close together all day long.

“How many attacked you?” Kihyun asked, and Wonho smirked, bringing his own hand up to cover Kihyun’s own on his cheek as he took a step even closer.

“Maybe five, but some of them looked pretty beat up already. I bet one of them was the man you won against,” Wonho proudly said, and Kihyun chuckled, staring up at Wonho with smiling eyes.

“I’d be impressed if that guy was already up and fighting again,” Kihyun said, and Wonho laughed heartily, intertwining his fingers with Kihyun’s own before bringing both their hands down and back to their sides. A small silence fell over the two as Wonho played with Kihyun’s fingers, and Kihyun let his gaze fall over Wonho’s own injuries, his hand putting the napkin in his pocket before reaching up and touching a small graze on his neck. “I’ll sing for you later,” Kihyun suddenly said, and Wonho froze, his gaze whipping up to Kihyun’s own when he stared at him in wonder.

“But what about you?” Wonho asked, and Kihyun softly shrugged, his fingers rubbing across Wonho’s neck before brushing up and into his hair.

“I’ll be fine by tomorrow. But I couldn’t forgive myself if I didn’t heal you knowing I had the chance to do so,” Kihyun said, and Wonho nodded, closing his eyes as he focused on the feeling of Kihyun’s fingers in his hair.

“You’re so perfect…” Wonho mumbled, and Kihyun hummed, watching his own hand and the way Wonho’s locks pushed between his fingers.

“I wish we could spend our time like this all the time,” Kihyun muttered, and Wonho’s eyes fluttered open, catching Kihyun’s sad gaze before bringing his other arm to wrap around Kihyun’s waist. Kihyun softly gasped as Wonho pulled him closer until their chests were touching, and he blushed, Wonho moving to leave a few, chaste kisses on his cheek before resting his lips against Kihyun’s own.

“We will, someday. We’ll spend our time just laying in bed, going on dates, fighting over what to eat for dinner. It’ll all be ours someday,” Wonho promised, whispering against Kihyun’s lips.

“That sounds amazing,” Kihyun chuckled, and Wonho gave him a gentle kiss, Kihyun smiling into it as he felt Wonho’s true emotions flow through into him. Wonho left a few soft kisses on the corner of his lips, before resting his forehead against Kihyun’s own, the two taking the short moment to rest against one another, their eyes closed, and their lips tilted into fond smiles.

Kihyun was the first to pull back before smiling up at Wonho, and the other let out a sigh, already knowing that they couldn’t stay here forever, and that they needed to find their friends. Kihyun pulled Wonho back into the sight of the public, and the two walked along, keeping their gazes to the ground as they tried their best not to trip over any rubble or debris. Kihyun gently hummed under his breath, and Wonho smiled, listening to Kihyun and feeling the way his voice sent comfort to him.

Kihyun looked up in time to see a group of nobles walk away from their broken down building, the sidewalk now empty in front of it as Wonho and Kihyun passed by. Kihyun wondered why they would leave their place unguarded if it held valuables, but his eyes widened when he suddenly saw someone sneak in front behind the family, sprinting inside of the recently torn open wall to hide from sight. Kihyun didn’t think as he started to run towards it himself, but Wonho felt the pull on his arm, tugging the boy back as he tried to see what he had noticed. 

“What’s wrong?” Wonho asked, and Kihyun glanced back at him, shaking his head as he pointed towards the building.

“We need to go! Someone is breaking in,” Kihyun yelled quietly, and Wonho’s eyes widened, nodding his head before following behind Kihyun. The two ran fast as they got to the building, and Wonho helped Kihyun over the broken wall, Wonho jumping over it smoothly after as they made their way inside.

The building was large and empty on the inside, the light from the damaged wall bleeding in until a certain point. The rest of the building was dark, and Kihyun gulped, feeling himself shiver by how empty and silent it was. Wonho walked to his side before the two took tentative steps forward, the sounds of their shoes echoing through the walls as the room around them started to feel even colder. Kihyun shivered once more as the light stayed behind them, and another footstep suddenly echoed throughout the building, the sound of the person running coming from all directions. Kihyun jumped at the noise while Wonho grabbed onto his shoulder, and the two stopped, looking around before glancing up at each other.

“I hate to say it… but maybe we should split up?” Kihyun asked in a whisper, and Wonho shook his head, pulling Kihyun closer as he looked around once more.

“Not a chance,” Wonho said, and he started forward once more, pulling the scared boy behind him as they made their way into a small hallway.

Wonho slowed down around the middle of the hallway, goosebumps traveling up Kihyun’s backside when he heard the scurrying footsteps once more, but from behind him this time. Kihyun slowly turned around when Wonho wasn’t paying attention, and Wonho took a step forward, the two not realizing they were being split apart as they stepped away from one another.

Kihyun blinked as the darkness around him seemed to consume him, and the shadows suddenly shifted, the footsteps following it as a person jumped out from around the corner. Kihyun didn’t even have enough time to scream, the person placing their hand over his mouth as they pulled onto him roughly, and Kihyun went crashing down, the person pulling them into a separate room as they fell on top of Kihyun. Kihyun started to struggle as he made to push the person down on top of him, but they were quicker, pushing their knees down onto Kihyun’s arms, and keeping their hand over his mouth, perfectly muffling him as Wonho headed further inside the building unsuspecting.

Kihyun closed his eyes in fear, his whip feeling heavy at his side as it begged him to use it. He could almost reach it with his fingers, but the person shifted their weight, one knee pushing in harder as Kihyun let out a muffled cry from the pain. Kihyun felt the panic consume him once more, but just as suddenly as the man had attacked, he had been pulled off, Kihyun gasping for air as he scurried to get away. Kihyun managed to crawl to the opposite wall nearby, and he saw a new man there with them now, holding up the one who had captured him by the collar of his shirt as he glared down at them.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” the man yelled, his voice echoing loudly throughout the halls. Kihyun could hear footsteps once more, and Wonho suddenly appeared in the doorway, his head whipping around and searching until his eyes met Kihyun’s. Wonho dashed forward as he put himself in front of the boy on the floor, and the man holding up the other glanced over at the two, a frustrated sigh leaving his lips as he gritted his teeth at the other. “Why do you keep doing this to me?!” the man yelled again, and Kihyun shivered, still fearing for his life as the anger in the man only spurred Kihyun on.

“Oh… hehe… sorry,” the man being held said, and the man holding him started to shake, his shoulders slouching and his clenched hand popping out veins.

“You do this one more time, and I swear to god Kasper…” the man said, and he threw the other to the ground, the man scurrying to sit up as he held a sheepish look on his face. Kihyun and Wonho stood still as they watched the two in shock, and the slouched, angry man slowly stood up, a loud sigh leaving his lips before he sent his piercing glare over to Kihyun and Wonho instead. “You…” the man said, his gaze catching Kihyun’s as he tried to push himself back farther into the wall. Wonho glared at the other as he continued to scare Kihyun, and he took a defensive posture, the other man huffing as he glanced at his friend once more. “Get up,” the man barked, and the other quickly got up, his fingers twitching as he smiled widely at the other.

“You both shouldn’t be here,” Wonho suddenly warned, and both men glanced over at him, the angry man tisking before pushing his friend forward.

“What gives you the right to declare that?” the man said in frustration, and he moved towards his friend, the man standing still as the other suddenly started to frisk his clothes.

“We know who did this. You entering after just makes you more suspicious yourselves,” Wonho declared, and the other groaned, reaching deep into his friends pocket before pulling something out.

“I can’t believe you…” the man said, and he held up a small wallet to the other man, shaking it in his face before letting his hand drop to his side. “Couldn’t go one minute without having to steal something,” the man said, and he sighed, opening it up before glancing at the picture of the owner. The man sighed once more as he glanced at Kihyun, and he threw it onto the floor, the wallet sliding over to the boy as he stared wide eyed at it. “Well? It’s yours isn’t it?” the man asked, and Kihyun nodded, pushing himself off the wall as he grabbed for his wallet.

Kihyun looked up at the two in surprise, their behavior strange for a pair of friends. While Kihyun had been scared before, his fear induced tunnel vision seemed to be letting up, and he was sure he had met these two before, the one who had pounced on him wearing a white and black striped shirt, and the other sporting tattoos. Kihyun racked his brain as he tried to remember who they were, and he gasped, reaching up and pointing at the striped shirt man before yelling.

“You’re the one who stole my whip!” Kihyun exclaimed, and the other straightened up, his gaze piercing in the dark as he smirked towards Kihyun. Kihyun shivered at the look, but the tattoo man smacked his friend on the back of his head, the man letting out a small yelp as the smirk was wiped clean off his face.

“Oh, even better! You’ve stolen from the kid before!” the man yelled, throwing his hands in the air. Wonho had relaxed a bit as he let down his defensive stands, only standing with confusion as he couldn’t tell if the two were friends, or if they hated each other.

“It was just so perfect…” the man whispered, and Kihyun frowned, stuffing his wallet back into his shorts before using the wall to stand up. Wonho glanced over when he heard the movement, and he took his side, their arms almost touching as they watched the two bicker.

“Listen, I didn’t go through all that work of getting you out just so you could start it up again. You want to steal, go ahead. But don’t expect me to help you when you’re rotting in jail,” the man yelled, and he waved the other off, turning around and taking his leave as he left the three others in the room. Kihyun and Wonho set their gaze on the man as he walked away, and suddenly the other man was chasing after him, roughly grabbing onto his arm as he held him still in the middle of the doorway.

“I can change, honest!” the man yelled, and the angry person tore his arm away, clenching his fists at his side before taking a step back and glaring at the other.

“Then how about you prove it to me! Stop. Stealing. People’s. Stuff!” the man yelled, and the other nodded furiously, his eyes wide as his lips dipped into a deep frown. Kihyun and Wonho glanced at each other, and Wonho shrugged, taking the lead as he led them over to the pair fighting in the doorway.

“Um… so what are you guys doing in here then?” Wonho suddenly questioned them, and the man with the tattoos let out a deep breath, breathing in just as deep before looking over at Wonho.

“My friend here has itchy hands, and while I try to stop his klepto ways, when he sees the chance, he just goes for it. Open building, nobody guarding it, and bam! He’s in for the kill,” the man said, rolling his eyes as he looked towards his friend. “Except, he found your friend here first. Unfortunately for him, it’s his second time dancing with quick fingers here,” the man said as he pointed at his friend. Kihyun glanced at the man in the striped shirt as the other silently smiled at him, and his friend growled, the others smile still showing even as he body trembled in fear.

“So you’re not with the guild who did this to the buildings earlier?” Wonho asked, and the other shook his head, frowning towards his friend once more as he watched his eyes start to travel.

“Not a chance. He used to be with them, but left about a month ago when things started to get weird,” the man said, and Kihyun’s eyes widened, nodding his head as it started to fill up with more questions. “So, what’s your names? I’m sure my friend here is dying to know the kid’s,” the man said as he nodded towards Kihyun. Kihyun felt his cheeks blush as his blood started to boil, and Wonho sighed, bringing his hand to rest on Kihyun’s back as he helped to ground the other.

“First off, I’m 21. Not a kid,” Kihyun said, even as the man only snorted at the remark. “And my name’s Kihyun,” he finished, the man nodding before looking over at Wonho.

“Wonho,” was all he said, and the man smirked, glaring once again as he looked at his friend.

“This is Kasper. I’m Raymond,” Raymond said, and Kihyun frowned, still upset for the others' rude behavior towards him. “So what’s your deal? Just like walking around in weird hair colors and chasing people into dark buildings?” Raymond asked jokingly, but Kihyun felt his chest tighten, hearing the words more as an insult than as a joke.

“No, but we do like chasing potential criminals,” Kihyun countered, and Raymond glanced at him, staying quiet for a few moments before laughing loudly.

“I think the kid’s angry!” Raymond cheerfully said, and Kihyun scoffed, crossing his arms across his chest as he avoided the man’s gaze.

“I’m not angry, I just don’t understand what point there is in making fun of us,” Kihyun said, and the man let his laughter die down, nodding his head as he winked towards Kihyun.

“Fair enough, I guess,” Raymind said, and the group of four turned quiet, Kihyun still frowning as he felt Kasper’s intense gaze on him. Kihyun glanced over at him before shivering, the other giving him strange vibes as his fingers twitched by his side again. “Hey Kihyun,” Raymond suddenly said, and Kihyun looked over at him, arching an eyebrow as he questioned him with his expression alone. “Kasper’s a jackass, but he wouldn’t hurt a fly. He’s probably beating himself over inside for pushing you to the ground like that,” Raymond said, and Kihyun wearily looked over at Kasper, his gaze now dropping to the floor as a small blush took over his face.

“Yeah, I’m sure…” Kihyun mumbled, still not sure if he could trust the two. Wonho took a step forward as Raymond looked up at him, and Kihyun realized the other was shorter than Wonho, even if he was still a little taller than Kihyun himself.

“If Kasper was in the guild before, do you have any idea why the guild would be attacking the people like this?” Wonho asked, and Raymond hummed, something flashing in his eyes as he smirked towards Wonho.

“Good question. But sorry to disappoint, Kasper kept to himself when he was involved. Before he left he only caught word of a new group of people forming, but then he split,” Raymond said, and Wonho nodded, looking over at Kasper as he seemed to feel his gaze, Kasper’s gaze whipping up quickly to meet Wonho’s own. Wonho took a step back in surprise, and the gaze shifted from him to Kihyun, the gaze too lively for the other to be as quiet as he was. “I think it’s about time we get out of here. Y’know, before the owners get back and we really do get accused of stealing,” Raymond said, and Kihyun sighed, nodding his head before taking a step forward. Raymond glanced at him before turning away, and Kasper continued to stare at him, his eyes wide as he walked and stared. Kihyun felt nervous as he felt it on him, but the nerves cooled away the more light came into view, until they were all outside, the two’s features now much more recognizable as they weren’t concealed in the dark.

“Thanks for the help,” Wonho said, and Raymond waved him off, smirking as he grasped Kasper’s shoulder tightly in his hand.

“We didn’t do jack shit! Keep up the good work my friends!” Raymond yelled, and he pulled Kasper away, the other waving as he stared at Kihyun even from a distance. Kihyun sighed when the two were out of sight, and Wonho came behind him, wrapping him up in a back hug as he stared at the empty side street over his head.

“How do you keep meeting these weird people?” Wonho asked, and Kihyun scoffed, reaching over to gently slap Wonho’s arm before chuckling.

“Don’t ask me. I’m only the Beacon to ghouls, not humans,” Kihyun responded, and Wonho laughed himself, rocking the two of them back and forth as he rested his chin on the top of Kihyun’s pink soft hair. “We need to get back to the others,” Kihyun reminded Wonho, and the other sighed, letting go of Kihyun before reaching down to take his hand into his own.

“Well then let’s not waste anymore time,” Wonho said, and he snapped his fingers, transporting the two just in time to not be seen by anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopes this clears some stuff up for y'all. Also introducing those two a little more from before. Raymond is kind of a jerk, isn't he? lol

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how it sounds so far!


End file.
